Human nature
by Alanciel
Summary: "Luchemos contra el sistema Kahl" esperaba oír cualquier cosa de él; un insulto, alguna broma antisemita, un eructo... en fin, cualquier clase de bramido medio inteligible que ese gordo de mierda pudiese proferir; pero eso, eso fue peor que todo lo anterior condensado en un gran estamento final "¿o debería llamarte... omega, Kahl?". Otro fanfic Omegaverse (Kyman y lo que venga)
1. Naturaleza humana

**...**

 **HUMAN NATURE**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **...**

* * *

...

Flashes de luces multicolores atravesaban sombras humanas entre saltos y movimientos al ritmo de estruendosa música, humo artificial de un tono blanquecino surcaba el suelo silencioso mientras paredes, suelo y ventanas vibraban al saltar simultáneo de una multitud extasiada.

Sed empezaba a colmar mi garganta y un calor absurdo subía por mi pecho como una corriente de lava.

Un crescendo hacia expectación entre la multitud, mi corazón sentía aumentar al ritmo del mismo a sabiendas de que probablemente cada persona en este lugar palpitaba en una sincronización casi exacta. Sentí el brazo de Kenny rodear mis hombros saltando a mi lado; lanzó un grito justo antes de que el drop sonara y una ráfaga de efectos, mezcla de burbujas, humo y probablemente alcoh… soda, fuera expulsada desde el escenario en dirección a las decenas de personas a nuestro alrededor.

Vi una grande sonrisa en Stan a mi lado y Cartman… el culón no había venido, probablemente porque era un amargado de mierda; pero que más daba, absolutamente todo se sentía mejor sin él cerca.

"¡¿no tienen sed?!" Grité, porque yo sí, y parecía aumentar con el paso de los segundos de forma sumamente rápida.

"¡Igual, Iré por algo de beber, ¿quieren algo?!" Wendy respondió, cada uno dio su orden y Stan dijo algo pero el sonido estaba tan alto que si a duras penas podía oírme pensar. Bebe le siguió y dios, el calor era imposible, y eso que afuera estaba no se a cuantos grados bajo cero.

Me alejé del brazo de Kenny con el fin de aminorar la asfixia y quité mi buzo solo dejando una camiseta que llevaba debajo mientras la multitud seguía enloqueciendo a mi alrededor. Tomé aire e intenté seguir pero una capa de sudor en cuestión de segundos había bañado mi frente, ya la sentía descender por mi espalda y…

"¡¿cuanto falta para que Wendy llegue con las bebidas?!"

"¡no sé, se acabó de ir!" respondió Stan "¡¿quieres que la busque?!" asentí.

"¡por favor!" y se alejó yendo tras ellas probablemente a la barra, el sonido de los beats de repente se tornó inaguantable, tan alto y punzante, parecían aturdir mi conciencia constantemente "dios" murmuré tapando mis oídos, buscando aminorar el impacto, sintiendo el mundo dar vueltas mientras un sin fin de aromas se retorcían en mi olfato impregnantes "¡¿que mierda tiraron?!"

"¡¿de qué?!" preguntó Kenny confundido. Arrugué mi nariz asfixiado por los aromas, el ruido, mi cabeza doliendo cada vez más, si apenas oyéndole entre el alboroto que había dejado de ser música segundos atrás.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

"¡nada, no importa!" traté de alejarme pero sentí su mano rodear mi muñeca "¡espera, tomaré algo de aire, creo que botaron alguna droga o que se yo…" y empezó a llevarme lejos del lugar, vi el letrero de los baños en neón titilando a la distancia "¡no quiero ir al baño, quiero ir afuera!" grité exasperado pero el hijo de puta no me soltaba, me observó por sobre su hombro detallando algo.

"¡solo ven, te daré algo!"

"¡¿que?!" y entramos. El ruido se apagó algo pero a pesar de ello seguía doliendo, pensé que me soltaría pero abrió uno de los cubículos y nos metió a los dos en él a pesar de la mirada de un tipo que andaba orinando ahí.

"¡maricas!" gritó.

"¡tu puta madre!" respondió Kenny por supuesto. Tapé mis oídos una vez más por el grito, me sentía como en medio de una puta resaca sin siquiera haber bebido una gota de alcohol.

"¿que coño haces?" pregunté ya hastiado de toda la situación, enojado con todo menos con él pero a pesar de ello poniendo tedio en mi tono al hablarle. Se acercó, aspiró el aire en torno a mi como si tratase de captar algo…

"no me lo creo" murmuró hundiendo su nariz contra mi cuello, le alejé.

"Kenny… ¿qué coño haces?" me observó en silencio por unos segundos, sus cejas fruncidas en un leve rastro de preocupación.

Voces corrían por las paredes, pasos marchando y el ruido exterior seguían martillando… y el olor del baño, dios. Bajé mi cabeza rendido por todo a mi alrededor, tenía que salir de aquí.

"espera, tengo algo" y le observé una vez más viendo despectivo como buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos , arcadas amenazando con surgir, deseaba vomitar, me sentía mareado y… "esto" miré la mano extendida, una pequeña píldora blanca con el conejo de la revista playboy tallada sobre ella descansaba en esta, y por más que quisiese un alivio ahora mismo…

"dios, sabes que no hago drog…"

"no es nada malo, solo tómala, te hará sentir mejor" le observé incrédulo, era uno de mis mejores amigos pero… "confía en mi" ladeó su cabeza suplicante meciendo su mano frente a mí. Suspiré rendido tomándola con cuidado.

"si despierto en tu cama y desnudo mañana te voy a extirpar las pelotas" sonrió.

"créeme, si lo haces será por voluntad propia" Gruñí en respuesta observando la píldora. La dejé en mi lengua y la pasé sin saborear con dificultad debido a la ausencia de algún líquido, mi boca seca por el calor para este punto y… ¿donde coño estaba mi buzo?.

"¿qué es?" pregunté, sonrió.

"así que primero tragas y luego preguntas, curioso orden" fruncí el ceño con tedio.

"dime" miré la puerta "¿y por qué coño nos encerraste?"

"mira…" tomó mis hombros "si no sabes qué está pasando he de suponer que no sabes nada al respecto así que… estoy a punto de decirte algo sumamente loco…" le miré confundido sintiendo el ruido lejano menguar, el calor descender de forma lenta pero segura y un mayor grado de conciencia volviendo a mi "... así que por favor trata de escucharme hasta el final" asentí lentamente formulándome el largarme de aquí ya desde un inicio.

"bien" sonrió satisfecho.

"¿lo prometes?" asentí con un poco más de seguridad, ¿que era lo peor que podría decirme?.

"lo prometo"

"genial" aclaró su garganta.

La puerta del baño se cerraba y abría por gente entrando y saliendo… ví como alguien sacaba una foto desde la parte baja del cubículo como si acabase de descubrir lo impensable, un par cogiendo en los baños de un club.

"rápido por favor, esto me está incomodando bastante"

"¿como coño digo esto sin sonar como un puto enfermo?" se preguntó mordiendo su labio frustrado. Tomó aire arrepintiéndose al instante por el aroma del baño y… "tu primer celo iniciara pronto"

"¿celo?" no pude evitar soltar una suave risa en gracia. Gimió por lo bajo.

"dios, me siento tan idiota" bajó la mirada rendido para luego continuar "aproximadamente un dos por ciento de la población entra en celo cada tanto"

"celo… como los perros" asintió buscando mi mirada "Y eso es por…" había prometido escucharle, seguirle la corriente era lo menos que podía hacer.

"porque a diferencia de la gran mayoría, los cuales son betas, estos son alfas y omegas…" sus cejas se unieron en preocupación "y por tu olor… muy probablemente seas un omega" dejé ir otra risa por el dramatismo en su voz, casi pareció decirme que tenía VIH o algo.

"en serio" asintió "y eso es incorrecto" levantó la mirada analizando lo que más que una pregunta era una sentencia.

"no es incorrecto, el sistema lo hizo incorrecto" y para este punto completa seriedad había abordado su tono, seriedad que rara vez le veía.

"... sistema" y una vez más se acercó contra mí.

"¿puedes olerlo?" extendió su cuello dando paso a mi olfato y un aroma de cierta forma agradable y nuevo para mí corrió a través de mis sentidos… dulce y asfixiante, con un toque picante en el mismo que parecía casi sexual; era un perfume que aún que había notado minutos atrás no había detallado del todo bien por todos los aromas de este desagradable contexto.

"creo…" y se alejó una vez más.

"así mismo hueles tú ahora"

"entonces… eres un omega también" suponiendo que existían "si solo hay un dos por ciento es bastante… conveniente que hayamos dos en un mismo baño ¿eh?" bromeé, rodó los ojos.

"somos quinientos en la preparatoria Kyle, por estadística deberían haber al menos veinte allí"

"diez" corregí.

"¿solo diez?" preguntó sorprendido por las mismas cifras que él había dado, rodé los ojos dejando ir una sonrisa.

"entonces… ¿Stan que es?"

"Beta… creo"

"¿crees?"

"si no han desarrollado algún tipo de aroma para este punto asumo que son betas. Somos los menores, los demás ya deberían estar desarrollados" asentí entendiendo su punto.

"¿Bebe?"

"no aroma, beta"

"¿Wendy?" guardó silencio por unos segundos.

"Alfa" elevé una ceja confundido.

"ya veo… ¿Cartman?"

"Beta"

"ya… entonces de un momento a otro cambias y ya está… ¿no debería ser un proceso más suave o…" dejó ir una pequeña risa.

"para nada, es como una patada justo en las pelotas Kyle, rápida y dolorosa, que luego se extiende por el resto de tu vida y…"

"¿y qué implica esto de… ser alfa u omega?" si la gran mayoría era beta eso significaba que ser beta era básicamente ser una persona promedio.

"control y subyugo respectivamente. Las personas en poder tienden a ser alfas… son alfas. Se distribuyen entre ramas de control, líderes militares, políticos, económicos, dueños de los monopolios de los medios y la comun…"

"si si, ya entendí" asintió "… y los omegas son…"

"¿recuerdas el musical ese de Jekyll & Hyde que hicimos el año pasado?" asentí "¿recuerdas a… Lucy?"

"putas" asumí "los omegas son putas" mordió su labio encogiéndose de hombros.

"no lo digas así, me haces sentir mal conmigo mismo" fingió pudor. Bufé.

"así que por razones de… ni puta idea, al desarrollarme como omega pasó automáticamente a ser alguien como tú"

"ouch Kyle, ouch. Eso dolió" rodé los ojos "soy así porque… bueno, soy yo pero…" tomó aire dificultandosele el explicarse "¿te acompaño a casa? tal vez pueda explicarlo mejor si salimos" le miré curioso. Las sensaciones de malestar ya no eran más que un recuerdo para este punto así que parecía un desperdicio irse "por favor" pero le había prometido escuchar así que… ya que.

"bien" sonrió satisfecho abriendo la puerta. Yo solo me limité a seguirlo.

Avanzamos entre la multitud, miradas clavándose en nosotros… más de lo normal a medida nos movíamos en dirección a la puerta.

Y por fin salimos. Me tensé ante el frío, había botado mi buzo en medio del caos probablemente.

"coño" murmuré tiritando.

"te prestaría mi abrigo pero no lo lavo desde… no sé, ¿hace dos semanas?" eso no importaba mucho ahora mismo, solo eran excusas, hijo de puta.

Saque mi celular para enviar un mensaje a Stan, habíamos dejado las bebidas atrás y ese era mi mayor arrepentimiento. Y caminamos, calles aún congestionadas, no era tan tarde en la noche y decidimos tomar el camino por el distrito comercial, una vez más miradas siguiendo la figura de Kenny.

"¿por que te miran tanto?"

"no he tomado mi píldora, eso te quería explicar"

"¿la que me diste?" asintió.

"como ya te dije cada espécimen despide un olor característico que les define entre la jerarquía. La mayoría es beta, estamos tan acostumbrados a su aroma que ya parece inherente al aire mismo. Por otro lado el aroma de un alfa u omega es… poco común, ver u oler a uno es muy raro. Esas píldoras esconden ese aroma"

"¿por qué esconderían su aroma?"

"los alfas realmente no tienen la necesidad, es más, su simple perfume despide dominio y poder pero…"

"pero los omegas no"

"nop. La píldora que te dí es ilegal"

"¿ilegal?"

"es como esconder tu ID, ser un indocumentado o algo así. A lo largo de nuestros procesos de evolución han surgido métodos para erradicar las líneas entre los dos extremos de la jerarquía, píldoras para controlar el celo, hormonas, embarazo y demás, incluso hay cirugías para extirpar las glándulas productoras de esos aromas. Para este punto lo único legal es la píldora que controla la etapa de celo y por tanto la reproducción, pero mantiene el olor. Son métodos supresores, píldoras supresoras etcétera"

"pero… ¿por qué esconderlo?" sonrió.

"¿recuerdas toda esa mierda políticamente correcta sobre derechos humanos y demás que nos meten en la escuela?. Digamos que este sistema se lo pasa un poquito por el culo" rió ante su comentario "todo este discurso de la igualdad y la equidad se queda un poco corto respecto esta cuestión meramente hormonal y primitiva. Los alfas cuentan con beneficios superiores a los de los omegas y betas. Tienen garantizada la entrada a universidades de alto prestigio si pasan una serie de exámenes físicos y aplican a las carreras predilectas de las que te hablé, y pueden acceder fácilmente a posiciones de poder por el simple hecho de… oler diferente. Su desarrollo no se limita a eso pero a pesar de ello sigue siendo absurdo"

"¿y los omegas?" aún no sabía si creerle, perdón por dudar de todo lo que me dicen.

Las miradas seguían buscándolo, personas aspirando el aroma que despedía de forma disimulada pasaban a su lado.

"la probabilidad de que dos betas tengan un hijo alfa y omega es reducida, a pesar de que no deviene de factores genéticos o hereditarios por alguna razón a lo largo de los últimos años crías de esta índole han disminuido. Las probabilidades de que surja un alfa u omega de la relación entre un alfa y omega es por otro lado más viable. Debido a la rareza de ambos se lleva un control muy estricto sobre los omega, que a diferencia de los alfas, no están a la vista de todos"

"¿control?"

"son solo rumores que no he podido confirmar, dicen que hay una lista" le miré confundido.

"¿de omegas?" asintió.

"en cuanto uno es descubierto éste se añade a una lista de… espera. Te dije que eran como putas ¿no?. Lo son porque no pueden elegir con quien estar, y son vendidos al mejor postor, o al mejor alfa que es lo mismo" la frase me detuvo en seco, si esto era una broma estaba tomando un rumbo un tanto crudo.

"¿qué?" dejó ir aire.

"por eso son ilegales estos métodos supresores que esconden el aroma, porque les hará más difícil encontrarnos y por tanto no podrán usarnos como criaderos de alfas" le miré escandalizado.

"entonces la píldora que… ¿no se enteraran de que eres uno, no es eso malo?" sonrió en mi dirección con un tono amable.

"no pasará nada por una noche, hay una parte divertida de esto, con algo de suerte la veras"

"pero todos te están viendo"

"esa es la idea Kahl" le miré confundido no entendiendo del todo su contradicción.

"¿que pasa si descubren el uso de esas píldoras?" guardó silencio por unos segundos.

"a pesar de que los omegas no tengan tantos derechos como los demás, al ser dados a su respectivo alfa pueden apelar a un código de trato. No se les puede lastimar, abusar, dejar, reemplazar… en fin. Supongo que al descubrir el uso de píldoras que no sean las reglamentadas ya no puedes hacer uso de tal codigo, pasas a ser incluso menos que un omega"

"vaya imaginación la que tienes, eso o has estado leyendo demasiado teorías conspiracionistas" dejó ir aire con tedio para virar en mi dirección.

"Kyle…"

"parece un sistema demasiado bien estructurado y planeado como para no haber escuchado nunca de él"

"porque no hay una real necesidad de hablar al respecto; hay betas que nunca llegan a enterarse de que son betas, por ejemplo. Es natural e inherente a la sociedad actual, nadie lo analiza o condena, nadie está fuera de esa ideología y por tanto de su campo racional más que unos pocos, generalmente omegas, que en cuanto deciden hacer algo al respecto muy seguramente son desapareci…" una chica chocó contra Kenny de la nada, nos detuvimos en seco y vergüenza bañó su rostro mientras retrocedía.

"d-disculpe" aspiró en torno a él antes de bajar su mirada en arrepentimiento y continuar su camino.

"¿que coño?" murmuré, Kenny dejó escapar un sonido de apreciación con su vista aún anclada en el culo de ella.

"¿ves?"

"¿ver que?"

"lo que te quería mostrar, mira lo que un simple aroma hace a los betas" y viró hacia mí "imagínate lo que hace a los alfas" y continuamos en dirección al distrito residencial.

"¿a los alfas?"

"como te dije estás a punto de iniciar tu periodo de celo, estamos algo sincronizados al parecer. En esa época despedimos un mayor número de hormonas y… esas hormonas atraen a los demás, especialmente alfas" sonrió en mi dirección "de paso hace estragos con tu deseo sexual y el de ellos. Como animales, básicamente involucionamos por un periodo de unos días" le observé confundido, tenía demasiadas preguntas ahora mismo y realmente no sabía por dónde empezar. El mundo entero parecía actuar de acuerdo a su testimonio y…

"¿no afecta igual a los betas?"

"no de igual forma, solo menor. La necesidad primordial del omega es la reproducción. Sus instintos tienden a una predilección natural por buscar un alfa, pero en un contexto en el cual la posibilidad de encontrar uno oscila entre un dos y un cero por ciento, sus hormonas también pueden atraer en menor medida a los betas" le miré de cierta forma sorprendido, y el hijo de puta sacaba ceros como arroces en biología "es como querer tener un milotic shiny, pero en su lugar tener que conformarse con un mugroso feebas" murmuró fastidiado, probablemente hablaba por experiencia propia.

"¿te seguirás escondiendo?" asintió.

"solo tengo que conseguir más, son caras y últimamente ha habido una caza de brujas… o traficantes…pero tengo mis métodos" dejó ir aire "no pensé que alguien como tú pudiese ser un omega, estaba casi convencido de que serías un alfa"

"¿por qué?"

"eres inteligente, con un alto sentido del deber… en fin, eres Kyle Broflovski, eres lo opuesto a mí. Casi encontré natural ser un omega pero… tú" suspiró.

"pareces decepcionado"

"no me pongas cuidado" vislumbre mi casa a unos metros, le miré aún confundido "¿qué harás?"

"no me preguntes eso, hace media hora estaba en un maldito concierto disfrutando de mi simple vida y ahora me estás diciendo que hay una estructura abiertamente elitista que nos oprime y que yo, por oler diferente, estoy en la base de la pirámide" se encogió de hombros.

"al menos me tenías cerca para salvar tu culo" y nos detuvimos frente a mi puerta, él tendría que seguir derecho supongo "¿que harás?" preguntó una vez más buscando mi mirada. Suspiré.

"¿y si… estoy en esa lista que pasará conmigo aparte de ser distribuido como mercancía?" buscó algo en sus bolsillos, un cigarro.

"te pueden tomar en cualquier momento, no podrás decir que no, tu familia no podrá decir que no y tendrás que pasar el resto de tu vida procreando con ese alfa. Te marcará de su propiedad, una marca indistinguible e irrevocable" se encogió de hombros encendiendo el cigarro, hablando aburridamente sobre el tema "puede no sonar tan mal reducirse a un objeto de costosos cuidados pero, bueno, si el humano fuese tan simple no existirían luchas de clases. El problema es que el sistema lo pinta de un tono rosa y la gente lo acepta porque 'no suena tan mal'" aspiró dejando ir luego una voluta de humo "¿eso quieres?"

"¿no puedo estudiar? ¿ser como mi pa…" bufó.

"educación genera conocimiento y eso a su vez un cierto grado de poder, ¿crees que le darán algo de poder a simples omegas?" tomó una segunda calada "si se pudiese saber si seremos omegas, alfas o betas desde el nacimiento, probablemente nos aislarían de inmediato de los demás para tener un mayor control sobre nosotros; pero, afortunadamente no han hallado ningún método para ello" arrugué mi nariz ante el humo que básicamente soltó en mi cara.

"¿por cuánto tiempo nos podemos esconder?" ladeo la cabeza pensando al respecto.

"no sé realmente… tal vez hasta graduarnos, tal vez incluso más pero… pero bueno, cada país tiene sus políticas respecto a estos temas, hay algunos más flexibles, otros más opresores… luego está este. Pensaba irme a uno de esos otros lugares, o al menos ese es mi plan" le miré sorprendido.

"¿piensas desaparecer tras la graduación?" sonrió.

"no es como que tenga expectativas demasiado altas sobre mi vida, pero vivir como la mascota sexual de alguien es caer bajo, incluso para mí"

"parece algo que te gustaría hacer" rodó los ojos dejando ir algunas colillas apagadas al momento de tocar la nieve bajo nuestras botas.

"el código del trato al omega es fácilmente impugnable, los alfas son personas poderosas que han cometido crímenes peores que desaparecer uno que otro omega. Somos menos que animales para ellos…" tomó otra calada "jugar con ese código no es más que un sobrecosto de manutención de sus insignificantes juguetes fácilmente reemplazables" sonrió "por eso me escondo, porque daría exactamente lo mismo no hacerlo" bajé la mirada tratando de asimilar la realidad a la cual me estaba exponiendo "¿que harás?" preguntó nuevamente. Debía admirar su paciencia ante mi duda, yo ya la habría perdido para este punto.

"esconderlo parece lo más inteligente" levanté la mirada indeciso, sintiéndome estúpido por tomar una decisión por algo que probablemente no era más que una elaborada broma.

Sonrió satisfecho dejando ir la última voluta de humo blanco para dejar caer los restos del cigarro recién fumado.

"¿y ahora?"

"espera" empezó a buscar algo entre sus bolsillos. Arrugó su ceño en confusión para sacar un pequeño papel medio arrugado que leyó rápidamente, una sonrisa casi lasciva bañó su rostro y lo volvió a guardar; sacó entonces una pequeña píldora, similar a la que recién había consumido "durante tu celo deberás tomar una diariamente, cuando pase puedes tomar una cada semana" la extendió hacía mí. La tomé aún dudando "desafortunadamente puede que afecte un poco tus sentidos en un inicio" señaló su nariz "como lo habrás notado todo se siente un poco más… fuerte" asentí "pues bien, esto te ayudará a menguarlo mientras te acostumbras" ladeó la cabeza "te traeré más mañana, tómala al despertar, podrás ir con normalidad a estudiar"

"¿algo más?" pregunté ante el bombardeo de información. Sonrió.

"una cosa muy importante es que a mitad de tu celo, el cual supongo debe estar pronto y como sabrás dura unos tres días más o menos, vas a… tener un extraño estado de..." levantó la mirada al cielo "como decirlo..." gimió por lo bajo "¿pérdida de control?" sonrió para sí "eso suena tan gay" y volvió su mirada hacía mí.

"¿pérdida del control?"

"si, aún cuando las píldoras te ayudan a controlar el aroma no controlan la necesidad de… coger" le miré abstraido por el comentario. Se me hacía bastante imposible imaginarme completamente ensimismado en la necesidad de tener sexo al punto de 'perder el control' "si si, parece estúpido pero te pasara, créeme. Cuando eso pase enciérrate o aléjate tanto como puedas, porque créeme, puedes llegar a hacer cosas de las cuales te arrepentirás de por vi…"

"¡hey!, pero qué veo, un par de mari…" la voz desde el andén peatonal me tensó, ¿qué coño hacía el culón fuera de su maldita madriguera a esta hora ? "... vaya, no sabía que estabas tomando los malos hábitos de Kenny" al parecer iba camino a casa. Ví su mirada fija en la pastilla, cerré mi puño y las metí a mi bolsillo fastidiado.

Kenny chasqueó la lengua rodando los ojos; se acercó de forma sutil a mi, su aroma me llenó una vez y no pude evitar sentir lo agradable del mismo. Subió su mano a mi hombro.

"ten cuidado" susurró antes de alejarse, dio un último vistazo al culón "no se te olvide llevar tu parte del proyecto mañana tetas gordas, que no me quiero sacar otro mierda de cero por tu culpa" y empezó a alejarse a paso lento en dirección contraria a su casa, me formulé el decirle pero era obvio que no dormiría allí esta noche.

Lanzó una vaga despedida antes de perderse en una esquina.

"pobre de mierda" murmuró Cartman siguiéndole con la mirada, luego hacía mi viendo una vez más el bolsillo en el cual segundos atrás había guardado las píldoras. Yo observé su vestimenta, más formal de lo que acostumbraba a vestir, tal vez había tenido una reunión familiar o algo.

No preguntó… raro, yo tampoco lo hice. Solo nos fuimos cada uno por nuestro lado sin hacer de esto nada realmente grande.

...

* * *

...

En cuanto abrí mis ojos a la mañana siguiente lo primero que hice fue buscar la píldora en la mesa… y allí estaban. Sentí mis ojos absurdamente pesados moviéndome lento a lo largo de la cama, era lunes, lunes de mierda.

La laptop yacía en el suelo aún encendida, al menos diez ventanas a lo largo del explorador con la palabra omega o alfa en sus respectivos lugares.

Aparentemente todo era verdad… el problema es que no había demasiada información al respecto, no parecía un tema de mayor importancia entre la sociedad pero a su vez no había pagina que negara nada de la información existente. Los datos que se hallaban eran en su mayoría bastante… científicos, alejado de análisis políticos o sociales, nada fuera de simples explicaciones sobre la naturaleza, cualidades y deficiencias de cada uno.

El análisis político, social, humanístico y demás era respecto al sistema en sí… ya estaba consciente de ello, era más que obvio que no vivíamos en una sociedad meritocrática, igualitaria, justa. Nos vemos expuestos a esta realidad desde el nacimiento, sabemos que si crecemos en clases bajas nos quedaremos en esas clases bajas, si nacemos en clase media baja tal vez subamos a media media, y de media media a media alta y así sucesivamente. Las relaciones de poder son algo natural en nuestro día a día, añadirle una palabra a los que están al mando no era más que formalizar de forma biológica la clase mandante que ya se había llamado de una u otra forma muchas veces a lo largo de la historia. Emperadores, reyes ,capitalistas… Alfas. Así mismo la clase subyugada, esclavos, vasallos, obreros y omegas, y una clase en el medio repartida entre los diferentes roles que ayudaban al alfa a ejercer control sobre el omega como esclavistas, terratenientes, capataces… betas.

Era como si a este retorcido escenario llamado realidad, entraran en juego factores primitivos que justificaran la división de clases.

Nada había cambiado, y nada se podía cambiar.

No había nada respecto a la lista nombrada por Kenny.

Dejé ir aire alargando mi mano en dirección a la mesa de noche, tomé la píldora y la tragué con desagrado poniéndome de pie.

A lo largo de esa superficial búsqueda, datos congruían por los dados por Kenny, incluso encontré el código de trato a omegas pero… un bostezo congeló mis pensamientos mientras escuchaba a mi madre llamarme desde el primer piso.

"¡ya va!" … pero otras cosas como las violaciones del código o demás no eran tan fáciles de encontrar. Habían casos aislados sin ninguna relación, de alguna forma justificados por razones estúpidas; noticias tan perdidas que nunca llegué a ver una por la televisión en mi vida… supongo que el maltrato o la muerte de un omega no significaba nada.

En fin, me sorprendía que Kenneth estuviese tan al tanto del tema, no parecía del tipo al que le importase una mierda el mundo.

Tras la rutina de costumbre dejé mi casa, nadie notando mi aroma pero… los olores aún se sentían más vívidos de lo normal al igual que cada mierda de ruido, dormir la noche anterior fue casi imposible por no decir que imposible; cada maldito paso de algún solitario transeúnte frente a mi casa era suficiente para abrir mis ojos.

Me detuve frente a la parada, mis párpados tan pesados que por un momento los cerré y de no ser por los pasos aproximándose muy seguramente hubiese caído dormido ahí mismo.

Observé aburrido la figura que avanzaba, le recorrí adormilado desde la enorme sonrisa en su rostro hasta… la cremallera abierta de sus pantalones. Notó la dirección de mi mirada…

"ow, mierda" y la subió de inmediato parándose a mi lado, sacó una de las píldoras de la misma bolsita de ayer y la tomó para extender hacía mí el resto "hey, ¿pudiste dormir?" había gracia en su tono. Dejé ir un suspiro exasperado formulando el tirarlo al auto más próximo pero contuve mis deseos. Tomé la bolsilla y la metí a mi bolsillo.

"perfectamente"

"¿en serio?, yo no pegué un ojo la primera semana" me rodeó por los hombros, llevaba exactamente la misma ropa de ayer "¿recuerdas la chica contra la que chocamos?" no respondí, solo le miré de soslayo viéndole sacar un papelillo de su bolsillo que luego movió frente a mí, el mismo de anoche si mal no recordaba, un número de teléfono "ser un omega no es tan malo, todos te quieren coger o todos quieren ser cogidos por ti" gruñí por lo bajo sin real interés.

"genial" dije con claro sarcasmo.

"solo tienes que… abrirte a las posibilidades Kyle" ví a Stan acercarse a lo lejos, bostecé una segunda vez.

"abrirse a las posibilidades no es abrirse de piernas Ken" murmuré exhausto. Rió por lo bajo.

"si, se me dificulta ver la diferencia a veces" dijo antes de tomar su espacio y saludar a Stan.

"ayer me dejaron con las malditas bebidas que tuve que pagar yo" habló tras un rápido intercambio de palabras con Kenny "¿por que se fueron por cierto?" dios, no sabía qué responder, no me había tomado la molestia de pensar en alguna clase de coartada o lo que sea.

"bueno, verás, salí a dar una vuelta con Kyle porque de la nada se sintió mal y esta chica chocó contra nosotros ¿si?" Stan asintió mirando la hora en su celular, pasos lejanos se acercaban perezosos.

"por cierto Kyle, encontré tu buzo tirado cerca de los baños, se me olvidó traerlo, luego te lo entrego" asentí cerrando mis ojos una vez más, cabeceando en mi posición "¿y qué pasó con la chica?" instó a Kenny a continuar.

"Kyle se fue a su casa porque es medio marica y yo fui a buscar a la chica y…"

"y se la cogió, fin de la historia" concluyó el culón deteniéndose a nuestro lado.

"¡hey!" reí por lo bajo "¿trajiste tu parte del proyecto?" y el bus se acercaba. Podía oírle y ni siquiera estaba a la vista, oía voces de una pequeña multitud discutiendo en un espacio cerrado, acercándose… parecían susurros al lado de mi oído.

"sí sí" respondió aburrido y tras unos minutos más de mundanas conversaciones el autobús por fin llegó.

...

* * *

...

"hey… ¡hey!" empecé a abrir mis ojos con pesadez, mi cuello gritando por una posición más humanamente viable "judío marica, ya acabó la clase" si… verdad… ¡¿ya acabó?!. Me levanté de la nada mirando alrededor, ojos fijos en mí mientras risillas se filtraban en el aire. Para mi fortuna la mayoría ya se había ido.

"dios"

"¿que coño estuviste haciendo anoche? hay un poco de rostro en esas ojeras de mierda" le miré fastidiado, luego al pizarrón a rebosar de formulas y ejercicios a medio resolver. Ni Stan o Kenny veían esta clase con nosotros.

"¿por qué no me despertaste antes?" bostecé poniéndome de pie, tomando mi cuaderno, dejando escapar un gemido de desagrado por la pequeña zona de saliva manchando blancas páginas.

"¿por qué debería?" chasqueé la lengua fastidiado en respuesta. Bostecé una vez más tomando todo para salir del lugar, Cartman me siguió.

A lo largo del pasillo, no sé si era mi imaginación o… algo más, sentí miradas fijas en mí; uno que otro comentario flotaba entre personas mientras yo me limitaba a buscar mi casillero, me estaba poniendo un poco nervioso.

"¿no sientes que… nos están mirando mucho?" le vi encogerse de hombros.

"no realmente"

"mírame" le dije, viró en mi dirección "¿tengo algo en la cara?" elevó sus cejas para morder su labio como si quisiese contenerse de yo no se qué y negó.

"nada" aclaró su garganta señalando en dirección a la cafetería, dio una rápida despedida mientras se alejaba. Suspiré alcanzando mi casillero, definitivamente me estaban mirando… dios, ¿la píldora no había funcionado? ¿se habían dado cuenta?.

"hey Ky…" busqué la voz de inmediato chocando en el proceso con la mirada de una que otra persona.

"Kenny" murmuré con cierto alivio "no paran de mirarme ¿no está funcionando la píldora o…" sonrió divertido.

"no, tienes un…" señaló su mentón para ilustrarme.

"¿qué?" soltó una pequeña risa.

"tienes un par de bolas dibujadas en el mentón y… en fin, pareciera que estuvieras chupando una polla" se acercó un poco más, retrocedí fastidiado "y dice… 'bolas de Cartman'" dejó ir una segunda risa "voy al comedor, nos vemos" y se largó el hijo de puta. Escuché su carcajada a la lejanía mientras más risillas hacían unísono con los suyas.

"este hijo de su…" tomé aire buscando por calma.

Fui al comedor tras pasar unos minutos limpiando esa porquería en baño. Stan como siempre estaba junto a Wendy; Cartman y Kenny, por otro lado estaban en otra mesa. Una mezcla intensa de aromas abordaba el lugar y uno en particular era realmente… agradable, incluso casi apagó por un momento mi necesidad de darle una patada a Cartman.

"que mierda eres Cartman" me acerqué no molestándome en esconder mi fastidio para lanzar una patada a la espinilla de su pierna, el gordo por supuesto no logró esquivarla aunque intentó.

"¡joder!, ¿¡qué coño judío puto!?" escuché la risilla de Kenny a su lado mientras yo tomaba mi lugar en la mesa.

"puedes meterte tus bromas por el culo la próxima vez, si tanto te placen" dije fastidiado destapando mi almuerzo, viendo como sobaba su pierna.

"pf, ¿le dijiste?" preguntó Cartman aún adolorido a Kenny, este se encogió de hombros.

"¿que podía hacer? todo el mundo se estaba burlando de él"

"esa es la gracia pobre estúpido" rodé los ojos.

"la gracia es tu retraso en acción gordo mierda" el culón de porquería bufó con sorna ante mis palabras.

"pudrete" escupió recuperando algo de su recientemente dañada compostura. Kenny se puso de pie para rodear la mesa, se sentó a mi lado y sonrió divertido.

"¿puedes olerlo?" susurró a mi oído.

"puedo oler muchas cosas Kenny, deberías tomar una ducha" chasqueó la lengua, Cartman observándonos curioso.

"no no, algo agradable, como…" aspiró "no sé cómo explicarlo es… algo simplemente diferente del resto, como si tu polla se estremeciera al olerlo" guardé silencio por unos segundos analizando su descripción, dejé ir aire rendido tras poner el primer bocado de comida en mi boca.

"si, creo que sí" rió por lo bajo.

"es un alfa"

"¿alfa?" miró en dirección a la mesa de Stan, recordé sus palabras de anoche, Wendy era un alfa ¿verdad?. Supongo que eso explicaba su repentino aumento de popularidad.

Un grupo considerablemente grande le rodeaba, algunas personas incluso habían movido sillas para sentarse en su mesa. Stan parecía confundido por la situación en un inicio pero pareció acostumbrarse eventualmente. Carman siguió nuestra mirada.

"no entiendo qué le ven a la puta esa" él también debería poder olerlo, el día anterior cuando caminábamos por la calle varios betas se fijaron en el aroma que Kenny despedía. Tal vez solo lo ignoraba, el hecho de que ella fuera un alfa debía de herir bastante su orgullo.

"un marica como tú no lo entendería" comentó Kenny sin despegar la mirada de Wendy, fascinado tanto por su aroma como por su apariencia. Entre opuestos tendían a apreciar más el olor del otro, pertenecían juntos por naturaleza.

Ví como la mirada de ella se posaba por un segundo en esta mesa, conectando con Kenny; él guiñó hacia ella y esta solo rodó los ojos para continuar conversando con Stan.

"¿vieron? me miró" bromeó simulando alguna clase de adolescente desesperado.

"es la novia de Stan ¿sabes?" comenté lo obvio aún sabiendo que todo era alguna especie de enferma broma.

"si si, no la tocaría ni con un palo" se puso de pie "bueno perras, con su permiso me iré a fumar un porro en el patio trasero" y se alejó de la mesa "¡hey Craig, mueve el culo!" le escuché gritar a lo lejos, él en ocasiones parecía el alma de esta secundaria. Mientras tanto Cartman me miraba inquisitivo.

"que"

"entonces…¿ de qué hablabas tanto con Kenny?" preguntó casualmente escondiendo su interés, sonando despectivo para dar luego un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

"nada interesante" estrechó la mirada.

"¿sobre la píldora de ayer en la noche?" sonreí.

"¿por qué te interesa tanto?" se encogió de hombros dando un segundo mordisco. Esperé a que procesara lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

"eres tan aburrido que me sorprendió" habló con media boca llena. Bufé.

"¿y tu?¿por que no fuiste anoche con nosotros? era la última noche de ese DJ en la ciudad"

"reunión familiar" elevé una ceja curioso.

"ya…" dió un último mordisco antes de levantarse.

"como sea, no es nada de tu incumbencia judío marica" y se fue dejándome solo en la mesa. Me limité a terminar mi comida, el timbre sonó unos minutos después. Estos recesos parecían cada vez más cortos.

De alguna forma todo parecía igual que siempre, mi percepción parecía correcta… aún no sabía lo que implicaba estar en la lista y sabía que había algo realmente malo sucediendo ahí; pero, parecía de esos problemas no visibles latentes, de esos que sabes que no puedes solucionar solo por tener la maldita buena intención y argumentos de sobra sobre la disfuncional distribución de poder, la decadencia humana y la estupidez de la misma.

Podría hacer uso de mi labia para dar un discurso entero a un público extenso, podría llegar a mover a un pequeño grupo de personas, tal vez a uno grande pero… el que no conoce la historia está condenado a repetirla. No sería algo nuevo… ¿alguien oponiéndose al sistema? ahora mismo algún artista moderno debe estar 'oponiéndose' a él en una galería de New York, tal vez en alguna calle con el estuche roído de su guitarra desplegado en el suelo a la expectativa de una propina para adquirir suministros procesados y controlados por un alfa al otro extremo de la cadena…

Y si llegaba a funcionar, si lograba obtener alguna clase de 'poder', si avanzaba lo suficiente como para representar un peligro para el sistema en régimen… sería aplastado como un cáncer en su etapa más temprana.

Ellos no subestiman, no perdonan, no languidecen ante una masacre a pensadores ajenos a su campo racional, o al menos eso mostraba la historia porque señores, esa era la naturaleza humana, la naturaleza Alfa.

...

* * *

...

Martes… tomé la píldora y todo discurrió como de costumbre, al igual que el miércoles.

Jueves.

De momento solo había un alfa en la secundaria, Wendy; y siendo que la mayoría ya se había desarrollado era muy improbable que fuesen a surgir más. Omegas solo habíamos dos, yo y Kenny hasta donde tenía entendido.

Recién salía de las clases de la tarde, Stan caminaba a mi lado, cruzábamos una conversación estúpida cuando vimos un número considerable de personas ir en la misma dirección, un familiar aroma llenó mis sentidos por un momento y mi pecho dio un suave brinco en temor.

"¿puedes oler eso?" preguntó a mi lado, le miré con cierto grado de preocupación.

"¿que?"

"un omega" terminó mirando en la dirección hacia la cual la multitud parecía avanzar.

"sí" murmuré sintiendo mi palpitar aumentar ante el hecho. Le ví aspirar, elevar su mentón al aire como si tratase de captar más apropiadamente el aroma.

"es completamente diferente a Wendy" concluyó, le observé curioso.

"¿es la primera vez que … percibes uno?" asintió "¿y que es diferente?" pregunté con real curiosidad.

"¿no lo sientes?" negué "bueno, pues… supongo que el de Wendy desprende autoridad y poder, la gente se acerca por instinto, se sienten seguros ante una líder potencial, ante alguien… superior supongo; es un aroma que aprecias y contemplas desde la lejanía porque sabes que no puedes simplemente… poseerlo. Este aroma por otro lado… es lo contrario; no implica respeto, es un aroma que atrae de otra forma, porque a diferencia de un alfa, es algo que puedes consumir, avasallar, usar y por tanto estimula deseos demasiado… bajos" frunció su ceño por sus propias palabras "es curioso cómo la naturaleza humana puede ser tan desagradable" observó una vez más en la dirección hacia la cual la gente seguía yendo "como sea, puedes ir a ver si quieres, pronto llegarán a recogerlo supongo"

"¿recogerlo?" me miró confundido.

"pareces algo más perdido de lo normal" sonreí.

"bueno, hasta hace poco me enteré de este tema" elevó sus cejas en sorpresa.

"¿es en serio?" asentí, sonrió con cierto grado de empatía "vendrán a llevárselo, no se a donde… hay rumores de que les llevan con algún alfa que requiera de… sus servicios supongo" se encogió de hombros "¿no recuerdas el año pasado cuando vino una ambulancia?"

"¿venía por un omega?" pregunté sorprendido, asintió.

"le destrozaron por completo en el baño entre un alfa y varios betas antes de que llegaran las autoridades" suspiró "es como si olvidaran por completo su humanidad en cuanto se ven expuestos a ese aroma, y como es algo tan común realmente no se les puede amonestar porque… es su naturaleza, y a menos que el omega esté vinculado a un alfa, no pueden 'evitarlo'" había claro desagrado en su voz, a su vez impotencia. Sonreí aliviado por su postura, recordando las múltiples razones por las cuales era mi mejor amigo.

"hay algo que debo decirte St…"

"¡pelea, pelea!" el grito corrió por el pasillo haciendo eco entre personas del lugar, mientras el grado de gente yendo en esa dirección aumentaba exponencialmente. Intercambiamos miradas y decidimos ir.

A medida nos acercabamos al final del pasillo el número de personas aumentó. Avanzamos con dificultad entre la multitud en el patio trasero.

"no veo una mierda" murmuré metiendome a la fuerza entre la muchedumbre, una algarabía resonaba por lo alto, vitoreos y gritos exigiendo por más se movía entre gente entorno a algo, un fuerte aroma desprendiendo del centro, el omega debía estar peleando "¿ves algo?" pregunté a Stan.

"es Kenny…" mi pecho se detuvo en seco ante sus palabras…

"¿que?"

"está defendiendo al omega creo, el culón le está ayudando"

"¿el culón?" ¿por qué coño haría eso Cartman?. Tras empujar a unas cuantas personas impulsado por la adrenalina ví la escena. Bebe acorralada contra la valla del patio era quien desprendía ese aroma, temblando en su lugar, horror bañando su rostro mientra se encogía en su sitio sintiéndose completamente indefensa y vulnerable.

"¡le tocan un pelo y los empalo en el asta de la puta bandera cerdos de mierda!" gritó Kenny furibundo… muy muy rara vez le llegué a ver así; por otro lado, Cartman respiraba agitado a su lado limpiando un hilo de sangre por alguna pelea reciente, guardando sus amenazas para el momento en que pudiese hacerlas realidad, probablemente haciendo una lista de quien sea que lo hubiese tocado para luego, a diferencia de Kenny, si cumplir su amenaza y empalarlos en el asta de la bandera estudiantil.

Observé los hombres frente a ellos, al menos unos cinco o seis… betas.

"tenemos que ayudar…" busqué a Stan, pero para cuando le ví, ya estaba de pie al lado de los otros dos. Sonreí agradecido de su convicción y avancé a su lado.

Una ráfaga de vitoreos por los refuerzos corrió y los beta que querían llegar a Bebe se lanzaron enrojecidos en ira por nuestro apoyo, según ellos absurdo, a una omega.

Y el caos se apoderó del patio. Teléfonos elevados al aire grabando la pelea en un acto de morbo y, gritos impulsando al odio y a la violencia como si acabáramos de retroceder al menos un milenio, me dejaron disgustado.

El primer golpe voló, Kenny noqueó a uno de los que intentó acercarse en un solo movimiento y gritos de admiración volaron por el aire. Los cuatro siguieron adelante a pesar del caído, no tuve tiempo para ver a los demás porque para cuando reaccioné uno de esos hijos de puta había asestado un puño contra mi abdomen. El aire fluyó fuera de mí pero lo recuperé lo suficiente rápido como para dar un rodillazo contra su entrepierna. Temí por un momento que alguien me gritara que los golpes bajos no valían pero la advertencia nunca llegó.

El tipo se tiró al suelo cogiendo sus partes y sonreí satisfecho para ver al siguiente venir. Lanzó un puño contra mi rostro tan de la nada que si a duras penas logré alzar mis brazos para cubrirme. Sus nudillos golpearon contra el reverso de mis antebrazos e iba devolver el favor pero…

"¡¿qué coño está pasando aquí?!" un sonido que más que articulaciones vocales pareció un estruendo aturdió a la multitud, ví el cuerpo del beta frente a mí paralizarse por un segundo antes de encajar el puño que iba dirigido a él de mi parte. No solo él, vi cómo cada persona a mi alrededor parecía haber sido influenciada por el mismo efecto.

El único sonido que atravesó el silencio ejercido por su voz fue el de mis nudillos contra el pómulo de aquel beta seguido por su peso contra el suelo.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron casi de inmediato al origen, Wendy nos observaba disgustada avanzando entre la muchedumbre la cual se abría a su paso, todos bajo completo silencio… miré alrededor confundido por la repentina tensión.

¿Qué coño había sido eso?

"¿qué está pasando?" se acercó a Stan quien tiró lejos a un tipo del cual sostenía del cuello, él observó a Bebe.

"querían…" intentó buscar la palabra pero no logró encontrarla.

"entiendo" dijo Wendy por supuesto al tanto de la esencia a omega. Observó al grupo de betas implicados en esto con desbordante repudio para luego fijar su vista en su amiga. Se acercó a ella con delicadeza y se inclinó en su dirección "disculpame Bebe estaba en una reunión del concejo" parte de la multitud se empezó a dispersar, los hijos de puta que hacía un momento estaban peleando como si su vida dependiera de ello fueron los primeros en huir.

Observé a Kenny, sonrió en mi dirección victorioso… algo atrofiada la sonrisa debido al ojo que probablemente estaría sumamente hinchado en un rato, el labio roto y la nariz sangrando.

"gracias por venir" me dijo con real gratitud. Cartman dejó ir aire con tedio por la presencia de Wendy y se empezó a alejar, Kenny le siguió al ver que aparentemente ya no necesitaban estar aquí tras dar una despedida rápida.

Viré una vez más hacía Wendy quien sostenía a Bebe bastante cerca, por supuesto que a ella no parecía molestarle… había una extraña tensión sexual sucediendo ahí.

"Wendy" le llamó Stan. Saltó en su lugar y se alejó de Bebe tan rápido como pudo.

"perdón, perdón" rió por lo bajo avergonzada tapando su nariz "ve a casa, hablaré sobre todo esto con la directora" Stan ayudó a Bebe a ponerse de pie. Observé curioso como tanto Stan como Wendy parecían no poder alejar la vista de ella.

"bien, nos vemos mañana entonces" murmuró, se despidió débilmente y empezó a alejarse de forma lenta y torpe, probablemente demasiado aturdida por la situación.

"¿estará bien?" pregunté preocupado.

"no vive lejos" comentó Stan.

Tras ello nos fuimos, Wendy se quedó a hacer… lo que sea que una presidenta estudiantil alfa haga y nosotros caminamos a casa como de costumbre, ya era demasiado tarde como para tomar el bus.

En el proceso pasamos cerca de una serie de policías en el distrito comercial repartiendo folletos. Algunas pancartas recargadas en el andén sobre la prohibición del uso de supresores inodoros llamaron mi atención y nerviosismo empezó a correr por mi pecho.

Tomé aire intentando olvidar los eventos y el bombardeo de información, y centré mi atención en Stan y algunas preguntas que aún tenía sin resolver.

"¿no temes que en algún momento Wendy… decida irse con un omega?" guardó silencio por unos segundos, ¿no había pensado al respecto?.

"eso no es posible, los omegas son tratados como… una mascota básicamente. Un alfa no puede 'irse' con algo que la sociedad clasifica como menos que humano, es como si alguien de la nada decidiera casarse con su perro" mi pecho se encogió por la descripción, guardé silencio porque realmente no sabía que responder a ello, tenía tantos argumentos sobre cómo eso era inmoral, estúpido y retrógrada pero… el mundo parecía concordar con esas ideas y por tanto se sentía inútil siquiera discutir al respecto.

"pensé que había un código de trato" dije por fin.

"si, una serie de estatutos ajenos a los existentes para alfas y betas. A pesar de que hay ciertos actos 'castigables' contra los omega, estos no pueden contraer matrimonio con alfas o betas, o pedir derechos sobre los hijos que procreen o… en fin, muchas cosas" suspiró "así que no, no temo que Wendy se vaya con un omega"

A medida los días pasaban esto se tornaba más irreal y crudo, sabía que vivía en un mundo de mierda pero dios, me sentía hasta el cuello en un estercolero, estercolero que la gente parecía aceptar sin chistar.

"¿cómo es que todo el mundo sabe tanto al respecto excepto por mí?" pregunté con gracia tratando de romper la tensión. Se encogió de hombros.

"mis padres me hablaron al respecto hace años, luego investigué por mi cuenta porque me pareció sumamente absurdo y… supongo que no enseñan en los institutos al respecto porque es hasta la universidad que el aprendizaje sobre el tema es obligatorio. En la universidad se clasifica de forma más estricta la jerarquía, principalmente los alfas pues ciertas carreras son exclusivas de ellos"

"pero si los omegas no pueden entrar a la universidad no pueden conocer al respec…"

"exacto" terminó con amargura y entendía su punto… un pueblo subyugado y sin educación respecto a su naturaleza y a las razones por las cuales se les subyuga es un pueblo fácilmente controlable.

En cuanto dejé a Stan cerca de su casa y seguí a la mía, solo bastó con abrir la puerta para subir corriendo a mi cuarto y encerrarme allí.

Sentía asfixiarme. Ahora que me encontraba en la soledad de mi cuarto y podía organizar las ideas que dejé de lado por la adrenalina de la situación… me sentía enfermo, enfermo de todo y todos.

¿Cómo podían aceptar algo así? Ya me había respondido eso desde un inicio, era inherente a la sociedad. Desde que nacemos hasta que morimos nos vemos expuestos a un destino impuesto por nuestro contexto. Incluso en su momento, Platón, Sócrates y Aristóteles no cuestionaron la esclavitud de lo que supongo eran omegas, la consideraban normal puesto que estaban acostumbrados a la misma.

Esta no era más que una reproducción más elaborada del sistema, Beta, alfa u omega no era más que otra forma de llamarlo pero… pero eso no justificaba tal pérdida de raciocinio, tal degeneración por parte del ser humano, tal… degradación de la razón.

Algo muy mal estaba con la sociedad como para tratar a alguien con sus mismas capacidades cognitivas, racionales, emocionales y demás como… como menos que ellos solo por tener una serie de características diferentes.

...

* * *

...

Y aquí estábamos en la parada, viernes en la mañana y todos los cuatro con al menos un pedazo de gasa pegado al rostro, pero orgullosos de alguna forma por ello.

Una vez más no había podido dormir demasiado bien la noche anterior, no solo por el ruido, o por los pensamientos desagradables que me bombardeaban por segundo, sino también porque desde la mañana había estado con esta tediosa fiebre. No me había puesto más que un delgado buzo por el calor.

"se llevaron a Bebe" comentó Kenny de la nada y todos guardaron silencio por unos segundos procesando la oración. Sentí mi pecho temblar ante la probabilidad y encontré su mirada, sonrió amablemente, como si quisiera tranquilizarme pero…

"¿a donde?" por fin alguien preguntó, Stan.

"ni idea, fueron las mismas personas que se llevaron al omega del año pasado" y no tocamos más el tema. Subimos al autobús y lo primero que hice fue seguir a Kenny, me senté a su lado.

"dijiste que había una lista" asintió.

"antes había un tiempo de espera, tardaban unos días, semanas, incluso meses en llevarlos según mis papas y otros viejos que me han hablado del tema, pero últimamente se los llevan por mucho al otro día" me encogí en mi asiento pensando sobre la situación, ¿tal vez una mayor demanda de omegas? sonaba como si estuviese hablando de objetos a la venta pero parecía lo más racional, ¿y a que se debía ello? ni idea, pero eso me ponía realmente nervioso "todo va a estar bien Kyle" asentí en mi lugar intentando tranquilizarme.

"esto esta mal… muy mal"

"lo sé, pero no hay forma de pelear contra ello, los alfas están demasiado lejos, la única forma de alcanzarlos es… entrando a la lista supongo"

"dios" cubrí mi rostro sintiendo impotencia subir hasta mi garganta… ahora más que nunca agradecía haber tenido a Kenny cerca esa noche.

La primera clase prosiguió como de costumbre, dormí la mitad y la otra mitad la pasé agitando un cuaderno contra mí, Cartman ya no estaba por alguna razón, se habrá ido mientras yo dormía pero qué más daba, hacía un calor infernal y todos andaban con sus putos abrigos.

Salí al pasillo por una bebida al finalizar la clase y recordé las sensaciones, una reproducción casi exacta del malestar de esa noche en el club y mi corazón bajo a mi estómago… Kenny me había hablado de esto, el día que debía encerrarme…

"no me jodas" murmuré mientras temblor corría por mis manos, dejé el pasillo y caminé en dirección al salón, tomé mis cuadernos para salir de allí, pero vamos, si no hay obstáculos la vida no sería divertida ¿no?.

El calor eventualmente se transfiguraba a una sensación extraña en la parte baja de mi vientre, mis piernas perdían fuerza por cada paso que daba y mi garganta y lengua ardían por la sequedad. Saqué el buzo para quedarme una vez más en no más que una camisa pasando a través de las personas a mi alrededor, sintiendo cierto grado de alivio al ver mi casillero.

"hey Kyle, ¿estás bien?" Stan se encontraba a mi lado, nuestros casilleros estaban relativamente cerca.

"no… ¿sabes dónde está Kenny?" mi voz sonaba ronca, tan… ajena a mí que por un momento me asusté. Se acercó preocupado y retrocedí casi por instinto.

"no, no sé ¿tienes fiebre? te ves sumamente rojo" no pareció importarle pues deslizó su mano por mi frente para confirmar mi fiebre. El simple tacto hizo que una corriente de necesidad por más me bañara como un cubo de agua fría y en forma de instinto le empujé lejos.

"no" murmuré inmediatamente apenado por el empujón. Me observó sorprendido por el acto "perdón, puede ser contagioso" estaba perdiendo, estaba perdiendo ante algo y no sabía exactamente qué y me jodía, dios si que me jodía "perdón, en serio necesito a Kenn…" algo empezaba a crecer abajo sin mi consentimiento, sólo bastó que tocara mi frente y… "… Kenny" terminé sintiéndome mareado, más por la ansiedad que me causaba esta situación que por los síntomas en sí. Necesitaba que alguien me sacara de aquí y él era el único en el que sentía podía confiar ahora mismo.

"bien, iré a buscarlo, espera aquí" y se alejó preocupado, los pasillos empezaban a desocuparse por la clase que estaba por venir pero una que otra mirada se clavaba sobre mi acusante… me sentía mal, muy mal; como una oveja en piel de lobo, piel que estaba a punto de rasgarse incapaz de contener mi libido.

Deseaba algo, una sed que venía desde la parte superior de mi vientre hasta mi pecho y subía por mi garganta; pero sabía que por más que bebiera no sería saciada.

Me recargue contra los casilleros y me deslicé hasta sentir tocar el suelo, los aromas volviéndose sumamente más agudos, buscaba por uno en particular pero nada, no había nada… y no quería moverme, sentía que el más mínimo roce con un desconocido abriría la caja de pandora que Stan estuvo a punto de abrir con solo tocar mi frente.

Pero luego este olor llegó a mi, dos fuentes, y reconocía una.

Wendy, era dulce, cargado de feminidad, un aroma que subía por tus fosas y jugaba en la parte trasera de tu garganta como si te rebosara de miel y pudin y… luego bajara a partes obscenas e indecibles. Luego estaba la otra fuente; desconocida pero era evidente su naturaleza, indescriptible pero similar a un chocolate oscuro y amargo mezclado con ron o whisky, tan extraño y embriagante que a diferencia del primero solo bastó con sentirlo un par de veces para saber que era el ideal. Lo dulce y yo nunca nos hemos llevado demasiado bien.

Mi necesidad golpeó contra mi última barrera racional en una arremetida brutal que _casi_ le derrumbó,y me puse de pie recobrando hasta el último grado de fuerza por esa pequeña pista de una fragancia que me colmaba por completo.

Miré alrededor; como si cada maldita cosa hubiese dejado de existir mis sentidos se habían enfocado meramente en esa esencia… la necesitaba, realmente la necesitaba y paso a paso le seguía porque era la única forma racional ahora mismo que parecía existir para calmar esa insoportable sed, ese malestar de mierda y lo deseaba, dios.

Con cada inhalación una corriente bajaba por mi columna vertebral, danzaba en mi vientre dejando tras de sí un rastro de fuego que sentía me quemaba y terminaba en una extraña sensación que de primera calificaría como dolor pero… no era insoportable, era un retorcido e intoxicante sentimiento que para alivianarse pedía real dolor a cambio.

Seguí ese hilo dulce que parecía formarse frente a mí, un rastro indistinguible que me llamaba como si yo perteneciera a ese alguien por derecho.

Sentí sensaciones golpearme, mi conciencia se recobró lo suficiente como para verme a mitad del patio trasero del instituto, una fuerte briza enfundó mi piel en segundos y nieve inició su caer cubriendo parte de las bancas de madera del lugar. Todo mi entorno estaba aislado por la clase que acababa de empezar y… mi piel hervía, mi olfato buscaba insistente entre la brisa el olor que perdí por la misma y una frustración casi irracional me llenó mientras miraba alrededor desorbitado; escuchando hasta el más mínimo oscilar de las plumas de una parvada de aves luchando contra las corrientes de viento en la lejanía, visualizando a la distancia, a través de la ventisca y nieve cayendo con tal claridad que el blanco mismo de la nieve parecía haber adquirido mil tonos más.

"donde" murmuré.

Escuché a alguien llamar mi nombre a la lejanía pero me importó una mierda… avancé sin idea de a dónde buscando una vez más ese aroma. Tenía que encontrarlo, dios, tenía que encontrarlo.

No sé cuanto más avancé pero allí estaba una vez más, había dejado el instituto atrás hacia un rato; pero qué más daba, si el aroma volviendo bastaba para hacerme olvidar de cualquier clase de repercusión sobre mis actos.

Busqué entre los árboles secos por el constante invierno alguna figura reconocible. Cerca, cada vez más cerca y…

"¿Kahl?" mi mundo entero dejó de tener sentido por un momento… había dejado de tener sentido desde el domingo pero… esto me superaba.

"¿Cartman?" articulé con dificultad en un tono gutural aspirando el aroma para afirmar su procedencia… era él pero… "eres un beta" confirmé, asintió.

"bravo, capitán obvio" y me acerqué. Nuestra diferencia de estatura era casi inexistente así que tuve que inclinarme un poco para buscar por su cuello "¿qué coño ha…"

"quédate quieto" ordené y a pesar de estar consciente de que probablemente no haría caso, lo hizo para mi sorpresa… el aroma me impregnó por completo, como una droga saciando mis necesidades y a su vez instigando incomprensión y odio por la situación en sí. Esto no era posible, olía a Alfa, podía sentirlo… mi polla podía sentirlo.

"¿podrías dejar de olerme como un maldito perro?" y me alejé "se me está congelando el culo aquí afuera y tu andas en camiseta ¿estas imbécil o…"

"cállate" frunció el ceño fastidiado… esto era malo, esto era muy malo, jodidamente malo…

"y una mierda que me voy a callar" tenía que irme, correr lejos, si... si, eso funcionaria, si no me tocaba… si no le olía más…

Tapé mi nariz de inmediato y retrocedí, me observaba como a un puto bicho raro y no le culpaba, yo me sentía como uno ahora mismo.

"¿que coñ…" y tropecé contra algo en mi confusión, caí de culo contra la nieve y al poner mis manos en reacción contra el suelo una rama se clavó en la palma de mi mano; pero el dolor estaba en segundo plano ahora mismo, todo estaba en segundo plano, en mi cabeza no había más que un conflicto entre pedirle que me cogiera aquí y ahora o salir corriendo.

Le vi sonreír divertidamente por mi estado y odio _casi_ ganó la pelea por huir.

"dios, ¿qué coño te pasa?" preguntó entre una suave carcajada "¿encontraste hongos o alguna mierda? eso te pasa por seguir las porquerías de Kenny" extendió su mano en mi dirección, el aroma me llenó una vez más y mi vientre reaccionó.

Observé la mano sintiendo la tentación abordarme, tomarla y respirar de ella, beber de ella… lamerle, rodearla con mi lengua y… la tomé, intentó jalarme para ayudarme a poner de pie pero en su lugar yo le jalé a él.

Dejó ir un grito de sorpresa perdiendo el equilibrio, alcanzando a detener parte de su caída con su mano libre y rodillas para evitar echar todo su maldito peso en mí. Su calor me cubrió por completo y el dolor y la nieve humedeciendo mi espalda no eran nada comparado a eso y a su fragancia… era un alfa, tenía que ser un alfa, eso o…

"¡¿pero que dem…" cubrí su boca con mi mano, sangre por la herida reciente dejando un rastro carmín en su pálida piel… dos pozos de un azul infinito en su belleza me detallaron confundidos y no pude evitar sonreír por ello ansioso de volverlos de mi propiedad… recordé las palabras de Stan, 'un aroma que sólo puedes observar de lejos puesto que no puedes poseer' pero… pero yo podía, y lo haría.

* * *

 **Bueno, no sé que tan constante llegue a ser con esta historia pero os aseguro que intentaré terminarla :).**

 **Es la primera vez que hago un omegaverse, esperemos que no sea un total fracaso y que logre estructurarlo de forma correcta supongo xD y... no sé. No esperen mucho de este fic por favor, no** **quiero decepcionarlos.**

 **Iba a hacer otro sobre la segunda guerra mundial como algunas sabrán, pero siento** **que necesito un poco mas de información al respecto. Casi toda la información de este fic la he sacado de guías de omegaverse y uno o dos fanfics** **que he leido de Sherlock xD**

 **Me disculpo por errores** **que hayan pasado desapercibidos para mi y espero** **que hayan disfrutado el primer capitulo, hasta la próxima :)**


	2. Anormal

**Hey c: gracias por los comentarios. Trataré de cumplir mi promesa y con algo de suerte publicaré cada jueves o viernes :) la vida siempre espera así** **que no puedo ser tan constante como** **quisiera; pero no he dejado historia sin terminar, y esta no será la excepción.**

* * *

 **...**

 **ANORMAL**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **...**

* * *

¿Cuántos años tenía cuando por casualidad encontré un artículo realmente vago al respecto? ¿o fue una porno que me mostró Kenny?. Dos mujeres omegas follando… ¿era eso?.

Suspiré dando un paso frente al otro mecánicamente en dirección a casa, levantando la mirada al cielo oscuro y sintiendo mis pies atascarse entre la nieve por cada maldita huella que dejaba atrás.

¿Tendría unos trece o catorce? si… creo que si.

Él sabía desde antes, Kenneth; siempre fue el más prematuro respecto a esos temas, y con gestos y mierdas raras me explicó muy por encima de que se trataba tras ver ese video 'educativo'.

Quedé confundido debo admitir, incluso más que cuando descubrí que las mujeres tenían las bolas dentro. Corrí con google a buscar algo al respecto pero no había nada más que aburridos artículos de química y biología; y, cuando google no funciona, supongo que la siguiente fuente de información es tu madre.

Liane nunca quiso hablar al respecto, no fue sino hasta después de mi tanta insistencia a lo largo de unos meses que me respondió el por qué. Ella era una Omega.

En mi inocencia, inocencia bastante discutible pero presente, no ví un fallo en ello. Pensé: 'es una omega, sirve para procrear y bueno, teniendo en cuenta sus necesidades sexuales eso explicaría mucho'. El problema surgió cuando me habló de la incapacidad de los omegas por tener derecho sobre su cría.

" _¿incapaces de tener control sobre sus hijos?_ "

" _así es calabacín…_ " recuerdo que este aire sombrío cubría su rostro. El maquillaje, leve pero presente, no bastaba para camuflar los años de vejez que pareció añadirle ese simple estamento.

" _¿por qué?_ "

" _no sé… hay muchas cosas que no sé y esa es una de tantas pero… pero no quería que te apartaran de mi lado así que…_ "

" _¿que hiciste?_ "

" _extirpar mis gónadas cariño, algunos de los medicamentos que me ves… consumir, son hormonas sintéticas pues ya no hay glándula que las produzcan. Eso me ayuda a pasar desapercibida, a ser aceptada_ "

Mutilación… como si fueran perros o como si estuvieran enfermos.

Respire profundo tratando de evitar ciertos recuerdos. Bostecé al aire viendo la voluta de vapor subir en dirección al cielo y perderse en la leve ventisca que estaba haciendo. Iba a sacar mi celular para confirmar la hora pero dos figuras conocidas llamaron mi atención, necesitaba algo para distraerme y esto parecía lo ideal.

"¡hey!, pero qué veo, un par de mari… " ví al judío tensarse en su lugar y solo me bastó inspeccionar un poco para encontrar la razón, la palma de él y la de Kenny se pasaban entre ellas lo que parecían una extraña píldora blanca… de alguna forma familiar "... vaya, no sabía que estabas tomando los malos hábitos de Kenny" pero el pobre ese se metía tanta porquería que identificar algo específico entre tanta mierda era bastante… difícil.

Había esta cercanía entre ellos poco común, supuse que era por el contexto; pero qué más daba, no era mi problema, si de la nada decidían coger en vía pública, bien por sus pollas.

Tras ello solo seguí derecho a casa, tal vez investigaría mañana, no soy de los que dejan pasar tan fácil un potencial chantaje al judío; pero estaba tan exhausto de este día de mierda, que lo dejaría para otro momento.

Abrí, no habían más luces que la luz intermitente de la televisión encendida reflejándose contra la pared, mi madre dormida en el sofá cubierta con una de sus cobijas.

"Liane"

A veces me pregunto por que considero este sistema inadecuado. Siempre he visto natural que hayan personas inferiores a otras, y debo admitir que a pesar del testimonio de mi madre cierta parte de mí estaba ansiosa por despertar mi naturaleza alfa; el problema se encuentra en que la edad promedio para que estas hormonas empiecen a producirse es entre los catorce y trece años.

Ya tenía dieciséis y nada había pasado… no era más que un aburrido e infructífero beta.

Había investigado, es verdad que habían casos particulares donde habían retrasos en la pubertad, casos muy poco comunes; pero, en tal situación era muy probable que fueran 'anormales'. Si por alguna razón alguien de nuestro curso 'despertaba' éste o el siguiente año, tenía una alta probabilidad de estar 'enfermo' según el sistema.

Al menos el judío lo era también, un beta, y aparentemente cada maldita persona a nuestro alrededor… como si en cierto punto hubiésemos dejado de ser especiales y el sistema nos hubiese abierto los ojos a la aburrida y monótona estructura a la que debíamos acoplarnos.

En fin, el punto es que de ser alfa muy probablemente me hubiese pasado todo esto por las pelotas, ni siquiera hubiese intentado cambiar algo porque los beneficios que un aroma de mierda me daría valían la pena y vamos, nunca he sido un maldito activista hippie de mierda… Wendy lo era y parecía estar cómoda con su posición, escuché incluso que planeaba aplicar a una de las carreras predilectas por el sistema para los de su clase. Nada nuevo.

Tal vez intentaría cambiar algo, no sería sorpresa; pero, levantar marchas maricas y dar discursos gais sobre derechos humanos, igualdad, equidad y demás ya no parecía servir de mucho.

Era inteligente, probablemente aspiraría a llegar lo suficiente alto y así tener una voz con el valor y poder suficientes para hacer algo al respecto; pero, muy probablemente su voz sería acallada. Una alfa por sí sola no podía hacer frente al resto de los de su clase, ella no era más que una minoría entre tal degradada especie.

"¿eh?" se movió en su lugar con pereza abriendo lentamente sus ojos, su mirada se clavó en mí y preocupación camuflada en una amable sonrisa cubrió su rostro. Se puso de pie "¿como te fue calabacín?"

"bien como siempre" murmuré aburrido dejando caer mi abrigo de paño sobre el sillón. Sus cejas se inclinaron preocupadas.

"¿no es peligroso?" preguntó como por milésima vez. Siempre lo mismo después de llegar de esas estúpidas reuniones.

"aún no" frunció el ceño en enojo ante una sonrisa casi infantil de mi parte que no pude evitar.

"¿cómo que aún no?" me encogí de hombros ante el enojo en su voz avanzando hacia las escaleras.

"estoy exhausto, voy a dormir"

"Eric…" decidí no escuchar más antes de perderme en dirección a las escaleras.

...

* * *

...

Los días siempre tienden a ser aburridos, especialmente desde que este aburrimiento fue atribuido al concepto de beta… dios, ¿que coño te hice para merecer esa franja media que no es ni mierda ni comida? ¿ese limbo de porquería en el cual vagas sin razón de vivir o… algo?¿ese pedazo de vegetal a mitad del sándwich que nadie quiere?.

No me gustaba la idea de ser un omega, pero seguro hubiese sido más interesante que ser esta porquería; mi madre había conseguido cosas increíbles con el simple hecho de abrir las piernas… no es como que yo quisiese abrir las piernas… en fin, estoy divagando de más.

Martes, miércoles…

Miércoles…

¡Oh adorable vida!, a veces Dios me sonríe, esa sonrisa de complicidad que me hace saber exactamente qué hacer con el favor que el gordito en el cielo me da de vez en cuando.

Venía del instituto, había decidido no tomar el autobús porque Wendy lo tomaba y Wendy era una puta presuntuosa que despedía esas puercas hormonas como si se tratasen de éxtasis en fiesta.

Suspiré fastidiado pasando cerca del distrito comercial, brigadas de… remedos de policías entregando unos extraños folletos. Uno se acercó en mi dirección y no escondí mi expresión de fastidio.

"buenas tardes" seguí caminando ignorándole deliberadamente, el puto este me siguió con folleto en mano "¿ha escuchado hablar de los supresores inodoros?" miré sin real interés el papel que intentaba pasarme y algo de la nada hizo click. Píldoras blancas en la portada y texto en rojo en señal de advertencia bastaron para que una sonrisa de expectación surcara mi rostro.

"no" dije cobrando interés, deteniendome en mi lugar. Esas píldoras tal vez…

Levanté la mirada.

"¿de que se tratan?" sonrió complacido por mi repentina atención.

"son píldoras que esconden el aroma natural de los omegas, el uso o porte de estas sustancias son ilegales, estamos combatiendo contra su uso debido a las consecuencias que pueden tener en el sistema reproductivo blablablablabla" arrugué mi nariz en fastidio.

"si si" tomé el folleto de su mano y me largué de ahí. Putos policias, ¿siquiera analizaban sus propias palabras? parecían viejas grabadoras reproduciendo lo que sus amos les enseñaban… betas, betas por doquier, ¡dios!.

Detallé la información en mis manos. De la portada resaltaba un número en rojo que suponía era el teléfono del grupo encargado de 'reclutar' a los omegas entre nosotros, exigiendo que fuese marcado en caso de encontrar a un usuario o portador de estos supresores.

Bueno, si estaba en lo correcto esto podría llegar a ser algo _realmente_ interesante.

Y luego vino el jueves y se presentó una pequeña incongruencia con el folleto ese… las píldoras debían ser para esconder el aroma de omegas pero…

"¡¿qué coño está pasando aquí?!" ese horrendo chillido proveniente del mismísimo ano de satanás o su puta madre sabrá de donde corrió por el patio como un estruendo dolorosamente alto. Chasqueé la lengua fastidiando viendo como todos a nuestro alrededor se paralizaban ante la voz de Wendy a excepción de unos cuantos, entre ellos yo y por alguna razón el judío que aprovechó la parálisis del infeliz beta frente a él para asestar un último golpe…

Le miré confundido, si era un omega entonces era imposible que fuese capaz de no verse afectado por 'la voz' de un alfa. Dejé ir aire con tedio mientras la multitud empezaba a dispersarse; seguramente no eran de esas píldoras, debía ser alguna de la tanta mierda que consumía Kenny y ya.

Vaya decepción.

...

* * *

...

Viernes.

Se habían llevado a Bebe y por supuesto nadie pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Era evidente que aquello pasaría, últimamente siempre era así.

Observaba aburrido el tablero de clases viendo como la tiza iba y venía a lo largo del mismo como… no sé, quería irme,dios.

Miré de soslayo el pupitre vacío de la ruidosa rubia, un florero con unos cuantos lirios blancos en el escritorio como si hubiese muerto o algo. Malditos hippies y sus simbolismos de mierda en señal de protesta, como si eso fuese a cambiar algo.

Observé entonces a mi costado, el judío dormido en el pupitre de al lado, una delgada línea de saliva deslizándose por la comisura de sus labios semiabiertos. Había sido así toda la semana, y me sorprendía bastante; generalmente la situación era al revés. Me formulé el dibujarle alguna mierda una vez más pero mi celular sonó. Miré al tablero para confirmar que la gorda de la profesora seguía escribiendo para leer el mensaje.

 _Estoy esperando frente al instituto._

Suspiré fastidiado, tenía pereza de ir, pero al menos era mejor que estar aquí.

Tomé mi cuaderno y esferos, eché un último vistazo al judío marica y sonreí divertido por lo ridículo que se veía antes de dar alguna pobre excusa para dejar la clase.

Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos, ruido de rutina salía de los salones lejanos y… bostecé, este lugar era un somnífero en potencia o alguna mierda así.

Una puerta se abrió, 'sala de profesores' decía en la pequeña placa sobre el marco. Mi mirada entonces chocó con la de Kenny quien limpiaba sus labios por alguna razón para luego elevar sus cejas en sorpresa.

Le miré extrañado, ¿por qué coño estaba…

"shhh" siseó subiendo su índice para cubrir sus labios y guiñó hacia mi como si esto no fuese más que otro secreto que guardar. Dejé ir aire con tedio rodando los ojos y seguí derecho. No había visto nada.

Tras guardar todo en mi casillero fui en dirección a la puerta principal, tomando tanto tiempo como me fuese posible porque… bueno, me gustaba ser un hijo de puta de vez en cuando.

El frío golpeó en cuanto dí un paso fuera del establecimiento. Una camioneta negra estática en la carretera, de vidrios polarizados y otro auto tras él con las mismas caracteristicas estaban esperando. Su capacidad para intentar no llamar la atención era tan plausible como la de la polla de Kenny cuando veía a la profesora de literatura inglesa.

La puerta se abrió cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca y subí aliviado por el calor en el interior. No tardó mucho en arrancar.

"mira" me extendió de inmediato una carpeta con documentos.

Levante la mirada hacía el retrovisor, el conductor conducía con esta aburrida expresión y la mujer a mi lado se encontraba expectante porque yo revisara lo que sea que me había dado.

"el discurso de la semana pasada estuvo impecable. Este fin de semana habrá un congreso de la derecha alternativa en Aspen, llevaremos a cabo una serie de conferencias sobre la igualdad de oportunidades en un contexto etnonacionalista" asentí observando el que supuse era el cronograma, mi nombre como expositor en varios de los horarios; igualmente un tiquete de vuelo programado para esta noche en clase ejecutiva e información del hotel de estadía.

"entiendo" no escondí el aburrimiento en mi voz. La mujer suspiró por mi deliberado comportamiento.

"pasamelo" instruyó al conductor quien se limitó a tomar una bolsa en el asiento del copiloto para dárselo a ella. Lo extendió en mi dirección "el juego que querías, ¿no?" sonreí victorioso abriendola para confirmar la entrega. No había salido aún en steam y dios, cuánto iba a disfrutar restregarselo a Kahl en la cara.

"exactamente este" confirme satisfecho sintiendo el auto detenerse.

Tras una aburrida conversación sobre detalles y enfoques sobre las conferencias y más mierdas de ese estilo el auto por fin se detuvo.

El chofer salió para abrir mi puerta. Gruñí por lo bajo, si no me iban a llevar a ningun maldito lado hubiera valido más que se quedaran frente a la puta secundaria. Igualmente me bajé, esa mujer era un alfa y sus hormonas habían saturado por completo el pequeño espacio, mi olfato no era tan sensible como el de los demás pero a pesar de ello podía sentirlo; o estaba cerca de su celo, o quería dejar en claro quien estaba en mando. Una o la otra mi conclusión era la misma.

Puta.

Dejé el auto viendo el camino que debería recorrer para llegar al instituto mientras metía la carpeta con papeles en la bolsa donde estaba igualmente el juego, luego detallé esta pequeña espesura de árboles roídos por el invierno… tomé el segundo, más rápido.

Hacía un frío terrible y el viento estaba golpeando violentamente; probablemente durante la noche habría alguna tormenta o qué sé yo.

Caminé con dificultad entre la nieve que parecía aumentar su volumen, incluso tropecé con un par de ramas de mierda. Dios, debí ir por el camino largo, con toda está porquería me estaba costando lo mismo.

Ví en medio de la ventisca una figura acercarse, estreché mi mirada tratando de darle forma. ¿Debía devolverme? fijo era algún vagabundo pidiendo por algo de cambio; aunque, de ser así su olor a orina y pegante ya me hubiese alcanzado.

Parecía desorbitado y perdido, caminaba con dificultad, torpe y lentamente. Guardé mi distancia viendo como parecía buscar algo; y el cabello, que entre la brisa parecía incoloro, cobró un tono rojizo ante la cercanía… ¿estaba en camiseta? y…

"¿Kahl?" Viró hacía mi voz y su expresión fue hilarante, como si acabase de ver al mismísimo Hitler o que se yo.

"¿Cartman?" su voz sonó más gruesa de lo común, pareció adquirir unos diez años más en su tono "eres un beta" si, y el agua moja.

"bravo, capitán obvio" se había superado el judío hoy.

Avanzó en un ágil movimiento impropio de él para hundir su nariz contra el cuello de mi abrigo.

"¿qué coño ha…"

"quédate quieto" ordenó y recordé a la alfa de hacía un momento. Aún tenía su aroma, aunque leve, estancado en la parte trasera de mi nariz… ¿podía olerlo?.

Sentí su aliento cálido atravesando la tela, respirando pesadamente contra mi. Esto me estaba incomodando un poco.

"¿podrías dejar de olerme como un maldito perro?" hizo caso para mi sorpresa, tomando su distancia para observarme con una extraña mezcla de emociones en su rostro; todo menos malestar por el frío que estaba haciendo "se me está congelando el culo aquí afuera y tu andas en camiseta ¿estás imbécil o…"

"callate" había frustración en su tono. Un conflicto interno, de sabra su puta madre que clase, corría por su expresión.

"y una mierda que me voy a callar" bajó la mirada por un momento y la elevó de nuevo para cubrir su olfato ¿qué coño le pasaba?. Odio puro danzó en el color diarrea verde de su iris y empezó a retroceder torpemente. Le observé curioso por un momento no entiendo una mierda de esta situación. Realmente necesitaba una respuesta "¿que coñ…"

Sus cejas se elevaron por un momento y la mano que cubría su rostro dejó de hacerlo para tratar de amortiguar la caída… pues cayó de espaldas por una rama en el lugar oportuno. No pude evitar reír por ello, viendo como la mano que antes usó para tapar su nariz se había clavado entre una partición de la rama con la que tropezó. Arrugué mi nariz ante el dolor ajeno pero para mi sorpresa no parecía importarle, el frío ya había aletargado sus sentidos o algo.

"dios, ¿qué coño te pasa?" continué riendo por lo bajo al ver que ni él mismo parecía importarle la herida "¿encontraste hongos o alguna mierda? eso te pasa por seguir las porquerías de Kenny" esa era al menos la razón más viable para este punto, últimamente parecía demasiado cercano a él.

Y extendí mi mano en su dirección. Sabía que muy probablemente no la tomaría porque bueno, era una broma inevitable que al tomarla yo simplemente la soltara de vuelta para que volviese a caer de culo, como dije, me gusta ser un hijo de puta a veces.

La observó en silencio, su mirada pareció oscurecerse en odio puro y por un momento pensé que la iba a morder; pero no, para mi sorpresa la tomó y… digamos que a veces tiendo a olvidar que el puede ser un mayor hijo de puta que yo cuando se lo propone.

Con una fuerza poco común logró poner mi peso en mi contra, atrayendome hacia él en un rápido movimiento mientras sus dedos se enterraban entre mi mano con tal brío que incluso dolía. Perdí el equilibrio, alcanzando a poner mis rodillas y mi mano para evitar caer por completo sobre él. Para mi suerte me detuvo nieve y no ramas como en el caso del judío.

"¡¿pero que dem…" intente espetar con odio pero una sensación fría cubrió mis labios. Un tono metálico se filtró en mi boca y me dí cuenta, con retraso por la sorpresa del acto, que sus dedos bañados en sangre por la reciente herida me impedían hablar.

Una vez más este conflicto en su rostro, pero parecía menguar hasta dejar tras de sí pupilas dilatadas en… no sé, nunca había visto esa expresión en él así que fue imposible para mi leerle. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos queriendo proferir algo mientras la briza seguía azotando como una perra. Estaba completamente húmedo, su camiseta, su cabello, la nieve ya no desaparecía tan rápido al tocar su piel por lo helado que debía encontrarse.

Mordió su labio en frustración y su mano dejó mi rostro para bajar a… ¿mi polla?.

"¿que…" pero antes de poder decir algo o alejarme encontró lo que aparentemente estaba buscando… mis bolas "... mierda estás ha…"

Frunció su ceño suplicante, como si estuviese a punto de hacer algo terrible y… las presionó con tal fuerza que una corriente de dolor absurda subió por toda mi pelvis hasta mi columna cervical provocando que de mi boca saliera un gemido de dolor incontenible.

"¡joder!" traté de alejarme de su agarre, rodar fuera pero dios…

"¡Kyle!" alguien gritó a lo lejos y por fin las soltó. Rodé lejos de él sintiendo nieve contra mi espalda derritiéndose y atravesando el abrigo.

"¡DIOS!" grité fastidiado cubriendolas como si eso fuese a alivianar en algo el dolor "¡voy a extirpar tus coloradas bolas hijo de puta!"

"ayudame Kenny" murmuró Kahl a mi lado, ignorándome por supuesto. Le miré de soslayo irradiante de odio viendo como intentaba alejarse de mi. Quise alcanzarlo y retorcer su maldito cuello para saciar la rabia que empezaba a brotar de mí pero…

"¡Cartman ¿qué demonios le estabas haciendo?!" Miré desde el suelo hacía el par de botas viejas, siguiendo el ajustado pantalón color mierda rasgado deliberadamente y el grueso abrigo naranja con algunos parches cuidadosamente cosidos hasta encontrar una mirada claramente desaprobatoria de parte de … Kenny.

"¡¿yo?!" pregunté incrédulo incapaz de ponerme de pie ahora mismo, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo la vida de mi descendencia pasar por mis ojos "¡yo no hice una mierda, fue el judío de porquería este el que cogió mis pelotas de mancuerna de mano!"

Me ignoró por completo apresurandose hacia Kahl.

"¡¿está sangrando?!" preguntó inclinándose sobre él, detallando la herida en su mano. Viró hacia mí una vez más, ceño fruncido en completo rechazo por… no sé ¡la víctima aquí era yo!.

"¡si, un judío sangrando, vaya problema de mierda!" gruñí fastidiado logrando sentarme en mi lugar, sintiendo mi pelvis llorar en dolor por la repentina presión de mis pantalones. Mordí mi labio para contener alguna clase de sonido lastimero.

"solo sácame de aquí, no creo que pueda… más" murmuró rendido, su voz no más que un lastimero murmullo. Kenny se quitó su abrigo para ponerlo sobre él, no sin antes quitarle la camiseta húmeda en apresurados movimientos. Miré la bolsa que en medio de la situación había dejado caer… justo donde mis rodillas habían chocado. No me jodas.

"¡dios, te voy a matar!" grité intentando ponerme de pie, y lo hubiese hecho si mi parte baja no estuviera agonizando ahora mismo. Viré hacia el judío ya sintiendo mis niveles de rabia alcanzar este tope peligroso. Su mirada chocó contra mí mientras Kenny le ayudaba a levantarse, completo repudio en ella.

"anda a violar gallinas o algo gordo de porquería" ¿y qué coño significaba? ¿estaba sugiriendo que me quería coger al judío? ¿que?. Se empezó a alejar junto a Kahl.

"¡no Kenny, lo puto no se prende!" Grité furibundo, como siempre las putas juzgando por su condición.

Dejé ir un resoplido de incredulidad saturado en ira terminando de ponerme de pie, viendo como sus figuras se perdían mientras sentía mi rostro arder por las ansias de coger a ambos y meterles una Glock por el culo y presionar el gatillo hasta el hartaz… tome aire, nunca iba bien cuandos mis planes se veían influenciados por resentimientos infantiles. Ya encontraría la forma de joderles.

Tras recobrar mi compostura, resignarme a mi posible castración y sentir mi pecho agrietarse un poco por la pérdida de mi querido acceso temprano al posible juego del año; decidí ir al instituto.

El judío y Kenny no entraron a ninguna clase después de aquello aparentemente, y por supuesto no estuvieron a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería…

¿Por que Kahl había actuado así? había confirmado el día anterior que no era un omega pero… parecía rastrear alguna clase de aroma, y el único que consideré presente fue el de esa alfa.

Eso no tenía sentido.

Tal vez Kenny le había dado algo o que se yo, y había tenido reacciones adversas por ende; el pobre de mierda por otro lado salió de la sala de profesores esta mañana por alguna razón… dios, ¿qué estaba mal con ese par de maricas?.

A pesar de que el disco se había destrozado por completo los documentos no sufrieron mayor daño para mi fortuna.

Llegue a casa, alisté una pequeña maleta para luego salir y tomar un bus en dirección a Denver.

Liane no estaba, le dejé una nota realmente vaga sobre mi paradero y el cómo una vez más no estaría en South Park durante todo el fín de semana. Casi me daba curiosidad el número de hombres que metería en mi ausencia a casa.

...

* * *

...

Tras el viaje un auto similar al del día anterior esperaba entre los múltiples taxis y vans en la entrada del aeropuerto Pitkin. Una tormenta de nieve similar a la de Denver parecía avecinarse, el vuelo había tardado poco menos de una hora así que no debían ser más de las nueve o diez de la noche.

Caminé en dirección al auto, abrí la puerta y entré encontrando un aburrido chofer en el asiento frontal…

¿Por qué estaba aquí?.

Como dije, de haber sido un alfa me pasaría toda esta porquería por el culo, asimilaría de forma casi natural la existencia de personas inferiores a mí, como el judío o el pobre de mierda, incluso Wendy por puta… pero no era así.

No soy el tipo de persona que aspira muy alto, como dije alguna vez, la vida va tan rápido que deberíamos simplemente hacer cuanto se nos diera la gana; las restricciones, responsabilidades, y ataduras de cualquier tipo nunca han sido mi fuerte porque soy tan perezoso y desastroso manteniendo un ritmo que termino tirándolo todo a la mierda. No me malentiendan, soy perfecto en casi todo lo que hago, el problema es que mantenerlo conlleva esfuerzos que la verdad me importa una culo hacer.

Beta, más que una jerarquía, desde mi perspectiva representaba la expresión que condensaba todo lo que implicaba ser aburrido.

De niños las posibilidades son infinitas, los límites aún inciertos y las responsabilidades tan vagas que nos asustamos con unas cuantas sumas para la mañana siguiente. Podía hacer cuanto quisiera, ser el CEO de una compañía de bebés adictos al crack, tener mi propio grupo de justicieros siendo yo el lider, ganar un disco de plat… esa porquería cristiana, podía… hacer tantas cosas ¡y daba igual!; porque, a fin de cuentas era libre de las restricciones sociales.

Ser beta era como caminar entre un margen gris, no puedes ir hacía la oscuridad, pero tampoco puedes buscar la luz porque ninguno de los dos extremos pertenece a ti; y no me molestaría realmente, claro, si no fuese porque no podía aplicar a ciertas carreras, dirigirme a ciertas personas, adquirir ciertas propiedades, tener ciertos derechos, cruzar ciertas líneas… y la vida de adulto en general era aburrido pero esto… esto lo haría aún peor.

Podría conformarme, tener un trabajo de mierda en alguna oficina pequeña y liberar mi estrés gastando mi salario en la consola del momento y sus respectivos juegos, pero de alguna forma esa idea… se van a sorprender con esto, me aterraba.

Si si, ¿el genial Eric T. Cartman 'aterrado'? aunque no diría tanto aterrado… el problema es que me conocía lo suficiente bien como para saber que no soportaría demasiado tiempo en un monótono contexto. Y no podía evitarlo, realmente no podía evitar esta gris percepción del mundo y me jodía porque sabía que sería difícil encajar en esos pequeños cubiculos de trabajo… y no porque yo fuese un paria de mierda o un inconformista, sino porque sentía que no podrían contener a largo plazo mi genialidad.

Así que volviendo a la pregunta. ¿Por qué estaba aquí?.

Porque no iba a permitir que algún hijo de puta con unas supuestas caracteristicas 'superiores' me dijera que yo era inferior, limitando mis deseos.

Les iba a desaparecer uno por uno porque señores, eran un pequeño porcentaje de la población, y algo que me ha enseñado uno de mis personajes favoritos en la historia es que con el carisma suficiente y el punto de presión ideal, puedes llevar al holocausto a cualquier maldita minoría.

...

* * *

...

Respiré hondo mirando mi reloj, en unos minutos entraría al escenario.

Rara vez preparaba estas 'conferencias' que más que argumentaciones o ilustraciones de alguna clase de realidad eran solo discursos sesgados por los intereses de quienes me traían aquí. ¿Y qué más daba? si los oyentes querían eso a su vez; ensimismados en su racismo que alguien les diese la razón satisfacía su necesidad de superioridad, y yo era realmente bueno satisfaciendo _ese_ tipo de necesidades en particular.

Era un ejemplo de la juventud promedio, interesado en cambiar algo; esos raros especímenes que están a punto de entrar a la adultez y que de hecho si parecen interesarse en la realidad del país. Llevaba haciendo esto desde hacía unos… ¿tres meses?. Tras mi inicio, los discursos parecían haber adquirido un grado de importancia pues se habían duplicado el número de militantes en este… movimiento.

Avancé cuando mi nombre fué dicho y aplausos rebosaron el lugar al punto de hacerme sonreír en halago, varías personas que había conocido a lo largo de los últimos meses se habían puesto de pie para dar la bienvenida eufóricos al que según ellos, iba a ser un 'prometedor líder'.

Y si, sabían que era un aburrido beta, a fin de cuentas su anterior líder también lo fue.

El auditorio sumido en oscuridad se silencio tras unos minutos, aclaré mi garganta y situé el micrófono a mi altura.

"Hablemos de organizaciones señores" comencé calmo, nadie apartando la mirada o murmurando. Todos contemplaban a la expectativa de lo que fuese a continuar "muchos de ustedes, en esta sala, han dependido de una, han trabajado en una, han creado una y… han hecho parte de una.

Nos compenetran como miembros inherentes de la realidad que nos rodea, y crecen constantemente a nuestro alrededor engullendo cualquier clase de individualismo, crítica, o existencia ajena a sus intereses.

Una organización es una estructura compleja compuesta por dos extremos de una balanza, orden y caos, ¿y cómo puede existir una a la par de la otra? se preguntarán.

¿Que es el caos si no la realidad a la que nos exponemos constantemente? una serie de procesos cambiantes generados por una sociedad que a su vez está en constante transformación, crece, evoluciona; por consiguiente, el orden es la necesidad por generar una estructura que se acople al cambio, una estructura que está obligada a evolucionar a la par del mismo" tomé aire.

"Esta organización requiere entonces de una contraposición, vivimos en un sistema, damas y caballeros, que busca un perfeccionismo inexistente, que se sostiene bajo las bases de una serie de supuestos que seguimos ciegamente porque nos bombardean con nociones de lo políticamente correcto, de lo ideal, de estos supuestos de igualdad…" dejé ir una suave risa por el último estamento "¿igualdad?" bebí del vaso de agua del podio "y una mierda de igualdad" murmullos en acuerdo corrieron por la multitud.

"Durante la rusia de los años noventa había un sistema sumido en patrones estrictos y minuciosos estipulados por la rama superior, o alfas como ustedes sabrán. Tal severo sistema generaba un grado de anarquía en los bajos niveles por la necesidad de hacerlo funcionar, pues el sistema en su misma rigidez era imperfecto; claro está, que también entraba en juego la tolerancia del pueblo ruso.

¿Cómo puede entonces el pueblo hacer funcionar algo tan descompuesto? ¿algo que no se acopla a las necesidades cambiantes del mismo? ¿algo que claramente solo puede satisfacer a quien está en poder y no a los subyugados?. Generando este nivel de anarquía y caos necesario desde los niveles más bajos, dándole ese falso ideal a las personas en poder que su sistema funciona mientras que, milagrosamente, personas como ustedes mantienen al sistema acorde a su sociedad y bajan las cabezas ignorantes, porque no saben las maniobras que están haciendo, lo que en su estado de inferioridad están logrando para mantener todo en movimiento.

Señores, a mayor complejidad en una organización, mayor va a ser la necesidad por buscar una forma alterna de hacerlo funcionar, y les digo algo, ustedes como simples betas están haciendo lo imposible por mantener vigente este disfuncional sistema llamado Estados Unidos" Un estallido de aplausos corrió por el lugar y esta excitación que los mismos generaban llenaron mi pecho obligando a mi voz a adquirir un tono más alto.

"La reforma económica en los años noventa en rusia no surgió porque el pueblo hubiese superado sus niveles de tolerancia gente, fue porque sus líderes se dieron cuenta de lo infructífero del sistema y decidieron cambiarlo. Era un pueblo ignorante, incapaz de ver más allá de sus catorce horas de trabajo y su pobreza, pero me pregunto ¿estamos en las mismas condiciones? ¿no rebasaron ya esto últimos años de sinsentidos nuestra tolerancia como nación?" Otro aplauso corrió eufórico por la multitud "¿Vamos a esperar hasta que líderes empapados en sesgos e intereses personales nos exijan limpiar su desastre porque saben que su puesto está asegurado?" por su calidad de alfas iba a decir pero omití el comentario.

"¡NO!" escuché a la multitud y mi corazón aumentó su palpitar en fascinación.

"¡¿Tenemos que fingir que su ideal de perfección, donde cualquiera es capaz de poseer un fragmento de tierra que por derecho les pertenece a ustedes, es correcto?!"

"¡NO!" Una negativa más se levantó al unísono excitante, sonreí satisfecho.

"¡¿van a permitir que vasallen su pueblo, su ascendencia, su cultura por una injustificada necesidad de mantener estas mentiras que falsos justicieros sociales dispersan por los medios?!"

"¡NO!"

"¡Y por eso están aquí, en la derecha alternativa a la expectativa de un cambio" Una vez más aplausos, sentía mi pantalón empezarse a ajustar… amaba esto "!No necesitamos elites, ni líderes que nos obliguen a sostener sus fallos de gobierno!"

"¡NO!" gritaron una vez más, como si este fuese la reproducción de sus deseos.

"¡No necesitamos jerarquías que nos obliguen a obedecer órdenes sin sentido, hemos mantenido a flote sus mentiras y por tanto, tenemos la capacidad para hundirlas!"

"¡NO!"

"¡Y definitivamente NO necesitamos de un sistema corrupto con mierda hasta el cuello que nos diga que es lo políticamente correcto mientras nos subyuga desde la comodidad de su escritorio!" El lugar desbordó de chiflidos y aplausos, multitud de pie excitada por las palabras juntaban sus manos al aire en palmas por el discurso de un joven de dieciséis años, uno que según ellos representaba el futuro de la sociedad.

Aún no afinaba del todo el punto de presión, pero el carisma ya lo tenía.

...

* * *

...

"eso fue impresionante" la voz llamó mi atención al salir, viré hacía la procedencia y dejé ir aire con tedio por el dueño.

"Garrison" no escondí el fastidio en mi voz.

"agh, puedes saludar a tu puta madre de esa forma pero a mi no" rodé los ojos.

"si si" Garrison, antes conocido como el 'profesor Garrison'.

Odiaba admitir esto pero hasta el momento él había sido uno de los fallos más grandes en este alfa-omega-beta sistema. Siendo un simple beta había alcanzado un pico realmente alto en ese margen en el cual se podía mover… pero algo me decía que las elites lo habían hecho deliberadamente.

Tras unos cuantos meses de gobierno fue, oficialmente, el primer presidente en ser destituido de su cargo en los Estados Unidos, vamos, que había que estar muy jodido para llegar a ser peor que el puto de Bill Clinton. Pero como dije, probablemente fué deliberado.

Una real voz del pueblo desde el pueblo subiendo al poder, aunque una voz estúpida y retrasada, parecía un cambio; pero, su eventual destitución por su incompetencia no demostró más que la incapacidad de alguien diferente de un alfa para gobernar, dejando en ridículo el único argumento que alguien en una jerarquía inferior pudo dar.

Bueno, al menos no le habían metido a la carcel por toda la mierda que hizo.

"como sea, vamos" la mujer que estaba en South Park el viernes era una de las inversoras de esto… lo que fuera esto.

Habían dos tipos de alfas 'principales' por así decirlo, dos medios de control primarios en este enfermizo sistema. Económicos y políticos. A estos subyacían a su vez otros dos; el social gestionado por reformas, una economía neoliberal y medios de comunicación sesgados y vacíos; y, otro militar que se ocupaba de cumplir todo lo anterior por los medios que hicieran falta.

A lo largo de los últimos años había existido cierta tensión entre los intereses políticos y económicos del país por las ansias de los presidentes que subían en abrir tanto como podían la economía, algo así como abrirse de piernas y llamarse putas, dejando sin proteccionismo alguno a la industria nacional.

Si esa alfa estaba con nosotros no era porque creyese en alguna mierda de igualdad o en el nacionalismo, era porque la economía cerrada que proponía la derecha alternativa le beneficiaba. Ella no era la única por supuesto, a medida el número de militantes se multiplicaba, alfas de áreas económicas invertían en esta cosa; ya saben cómo son esos engendros del demonio, tienen un talento natural para convertir todo en mercancía, incluso las ideologías.

Garrison, anteriormente mi profesor, hablaba de mierda como de costumbre mientras nos movíamos entre la multitud que recién salía de conferencias aledañas en otros auditorios, este olor danzaba en el aire casi imperceptible para mi, pero no para la multitud en general.

Habían alfas aquí, y casi la mayoría tenía un omega tras ellos. Observé un alfa en particular, una mujer que bien podía ser un beta u otro alfa rodeando su brazo, caminando a la par con él mientras dos omegas les seguían a una distancia prudente, mirada al suelo y cuellos expuestos por ropa menos elaborada que la de sus amos. Una curiosa marca sin real forma en sus cuellos que implicaba el dominio de su respectivo dueño, y justo debajo una pequeña cicatriz.

Había escuchado decir que se trataba del lugar donde habían implantados chips o alguna mierda por el estilo, no era algo muy seguro y a nadie le interesaba preguntar así que qué más daba. Solo uno de los dos omegas tenía esa marca.

"¿qué es eso?" pregunté mirando hacía la cicatriz, el marica de Garrison por fin se calló para seguir mi mirada.

"no estoy seguro, ¿tal vez un anormal?" dejó ir aire "aunque no creo, son realmente raros"

"¿anormal?" le miré incrédulo, nunca había visto uno "¿no deberían ser… disfuncionales? ¿por qué un alfa tiene uno?" bufó.

"¿porque eso significa que tiene pelotas más grandes? que se yo, alfas de mierda, deberian matarlos a todos" dijo sin preocuparse en esconder su tono, ganándose una que otra mirada por sus comentarios. Suspiré.

"¿que significa ser un anormal?" pregunté, no había nada de información al respecto en los sitios en los que llegue a investigar, las respuestas en su mayoría eran fallos hormonales, quistes, mierdas por el estilo, y me daba pereza leer sobre eso.

"bueno, depende. Si eres un alfa significa que te los puedes coger a todos por igual, si eres un Omega…"

"¿cogerse a todos por igual?" formó una delgada línea con sus labios buscando las palabras indicadas.

"no sé mucho del tema, logré leer algunos archivos cuando estaba en poder pero solo lo necesario. Los alfas anormales son como Daenerys Targaryen" ya empezamos "los dragones son una raza superior en juego de tronos ¿verdad?. Algo así como alfas, Y la puta de Targaryen tiene cierto grado de control incluso sobre ellos"

"¿un alfa anormal tiene poder sobre otros alfas?"

"eso leí, no he visto ninguno hasta el momento. Pero desafortunadamente eso se debe a un exceso hormonal o alguna mierda así, así que en contraposición sus celos pueden llegar a ser tan constantes como los de un omega, tienen más complicaciones y demás, pero eso es hasta donde sé"

"¿y los omegas?"

"son más putas" se encogió de hombros… luego soltó una suave risa "no realmente" miró alrededor pasando sus dedos de forma presuntuosa sobre ese pedazo de copete rubio obviamente falso sobre su cabeza. Salimos al exterior y esperamos porque su auto fuese traído "no es algo de conocimiento público pero, se supone que no tienen la necesidad de seguir órdenes de sus respectivos alfas" le observé sorprendido "así que cuestiones como 'la voz' de los alfas realmente no les obliga a hacer un mierda, se podría decir que son… omegas libres"

"¿no les afecta la voz?"

"¿que acabé de decir?" preguntó fastidiado "existe la teoría de que de hecho eran potenciales alfas que… bueno, tuvieron algún trastorno hormonal en su proceso de desarrollo o que se yo, no leí mucho del tema. Por supuesto al igual que en el caso de los alfas anormales tienen ciertas disfuncionalidades fisiológicas, sentidos más desarrollados de lo normal, ciertas capacidades físicas impropias de omegas, celos más alargados pero menos constantes y… a pesar de que las diferencias entre la jerarquía tienden a ser solo físicas y no cognitivas, algunos afirman que son supremamente inteligentes"

"ya… ¿y qué pasa con esos omegas?"

"hasta hace unos años se les condenaba a pena de muerte, puesto que su función como putas de los alfas se veía afectada por su falta de necesidad de seguir sus órdenes. Podían revelarse… a fin de cuentas el último omega anormal que no fue detenido consiguió que se creara un código al trato de los omegas. Un logro bastante increíble he de admitir"

"¿eso lo hizo un omega anormal?"

"si, pero su nombre quedó sepultado en la historia antes de que se convirtiera en un símbolo contemporáneo para omegas. Han existido a lo largo de la historia omegas que han hecho cambios increíbles desde sus posiciones inferiores, pero estos eran anormales pues tenían la capacidad de rebelarse contra la naturaleza que se les había impuesto" se encogió de hombros "pero el mundo ha cambiado, volviéndose más marica, así que no se les mata… a veces. En su lugar se les controla con métodos más contemporáneos, y son expuestos como rarezas… tomaron los únicos omegas que podían representar un peligro para su sistema, los maquillaron y llenaron de ornamentos, y los mostraron al público como una adquisición más de su propiedad. Una buena forma de menospreciar todo el patrimonio histórico de los omegas básicamente"

Tomó las llaves del valet y abrió la puerta de su auto.

"vamos, aún hay mucho de qué hablar desafortunadamente" asentí compartiendo su fastidio.

Así que un alfa que en el proceso salió mal. Bueno, eso explicaba mucho.

...

* * *

...

Le había visto una de esas píldoras. Conocía al judío y sabía que no cedería tan fácilmente al retraso de Kenny, ingiriendo las porquerías que él le diera, al punto de que un supresor inodoro tenía más sentido que cualquier otra clase de 'estimulante'.

Era verdad que el jueves se pasó por las pelotas la voz de Wendy; pero, el viernes fué capaz de rastrear el aroma de esa alfa hasta mi, incluso confirmó mi estado de beta al tanto de que este no era de mi propiedad… luego actuó como el hijo de puta que es por supuesto.

Y este fin de semana había resultado que la única falencia en mi teoría se podía cumplir si era un anormal.

Teniendo en cuenta su asistencia perfecta, señal de su ausencia de celos; su sorpresa ante el rapto de Bebe y su falta de cautela a la hora de recibir las pastillas e Kenny, podía decir que era algo reciente.

Tal vez estaba equivocado, tal vez no. Lo realmente importante es que estaríamos a punto de verlo.

Bajé del autobús observando el familiar letrero de South Park relativamente cerca a la parada en la que mañana estaría esperando el bus.

A lo largo del camino había recordado la tarde del viernes y el comentario de Garrison… no pude evitar sonreír una vez más por la excitación que las posibilidades me proveía.

Si estaba en lo correcto Kahl estaba monumentalmente jodido.

Casi corrí en dirección al vecindario no podiendo contener mi expectación por lo que estaba por venir. Saqué mi celular para mirar la hora, un mensaje de Kenny.

" _hey culón, no tomes como algo personal lo del viernes, estaba algo… alterado, ya me conoces_ " rodé los ojos.

Eran cerca de las doce… Dios, el judío ya debía estar acostado; pero no podía esperar, vamos, que la paciencia no era una de mis mayores características.

No aminoré mi paso cuando vi su porche a la distancia, me había formulado el ir a casa antes para dejar mi equipaje pero estaba simplemente demasiado ansioso por esto. No podía aguantar más la espera.

Había fantaseado tantas formas de hacerlo o decirlo a lo largo del viaje que no había cerrado ni por un segundo mis ojos para descansar, si apenas para imaginar sus posibles expresiones cuando le dijese que estaba al tanto de su pequeño secreto; y de que no solo era un omega, era portador de supresores inodoros y para rematar, que muy probablemente era un 'inútil' anormal…

No, no era muy inteligente decir lo último, él era lo suficiente capaz como para averiguar por su cuenta de que se trataba aquello, y si no, al menos de inferirlo. Decirle que era anormal era darle una pista de búsqueda.

Aún así mi pecho se encogía en emoción y mis mano presionaban con fuerza el mango del maletín con solo pensar en ello.

Dejé la maleta de viaje en el suelo, al lado de la valla que daba a su patio y salté con algo de dificultad sobre ella.

Todas las luces de su casa se encontraban apagadas, la noche discurría silenciada por completo bajo la luz naranja de farolas a lo largo de la calle, la nieve aún dificultaba mi camino hacia su ventana mientras veía el marco sobresaliente de metal oscurecido desbordarse de la blanquecina sustancia.

Suspiré buscando alrededor por alguna piedrilla o algo, mi capacidad para escalar hasta su ventana había disminuido irremediablemente a lo largo de los años.

Incapaz de encontrar algo pequeño y tirable en mitad de ese manto blanco de porquería saqué mi celular, maldito judío y su patio sin piedras.

"hey" escribí a su contacto, el mensaje marcó como llegado. Luego decidí marcar y escuché 'shut the fuck up' de pink guy desde su cuarto… así que ese era el maldito ringtone que tenía para mi, hijo de puta.

Me recosté contra la pared, esto iba a tomar un rato. Marqué una y otra vez, colgaba por supuesto y… eventualmente lo apago. ¡Dios!.

"¡Kahl!" grité ya fastidiado para este punto, obviamente me ignoró. Vi de soslayo una piedra que no había tomado en cuenta antes, demasiado grande pero…

La tomé, la tiré al aire un par de veces calculando la fuerza necesaria y flexioné mi brazo para lanzarla segundos después contra su ventana… sonó bastante fuerte, incluso agrieto el cristal al chocar. Arrugué mi nariz ante la larga línea que se extendió desde el centro del cristal hacia el marco. No pasó mucho entre ello y su venta abriéndose en un rápido movimiento.

"¡¿Qué coño Cartman?!" 'gritó', o eso intentó... tenía la voz tan jodida que no pude evitar dejar ir una pequeña risa por lo mierda que sonó.

Al parecer tenía gripa, con algo de suerte neumonía. Se lo merecía por mierda.

Tosió cubriendo su boca mientras su mirada oscilaba enfurecida entre mi persona y la ventana agrietada, intentando proferir insultos que se quedaban atascados en su incapacidad por siquiera hablar.

"¡mira lo que hiciste maldito tetas gordas!" por fín pudo decir entre tos. Le observé divertido viendo como forzaba su voz para tratar de hacer salir toda su ira.

"¿y qué más dá? podría traer mi glock, darte un tiro en el culo, y daría completamente igual"

"¡¿qué?!" preguntó incrédulo. Por un momento pensé que saltaría sobre mi o algo. El rojo iracundo en su rostro estaba alcanzando niveles encantadores.

"como oíste… omega" y el carmesí de sus mejillas que casi hacía juego con el de su cabello despeinado se drenó por completo a medida mi sonrisa aumentaba en fascinación.

Dios, esto sería _tan_ divertido.

...

* * *

...

 **Y eso fue todo por esta semana, realmente me alegra** **que les haya gustado.**

 **No sé si la parte del discurso fue clara entre los puntos aparte y demás, y me disculpo si no fue tan bueno, es la primera vez** **que intento escribir uno xD** **(asuman** **que fue bueno y ya, por favor).**

 **Eso fue todo por esta semana, hasta la próxima :)**


	3. Cabeza del emperador

**Yeiii, viernes :D y viene semana santa, una semana sin trabajos ni lecturas ni clases, ojalá sea una semana productiva para escribir xD.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo como de costumbre, es agradable sentir que estoy haciendo las cosas bien de vez en cuando.**

 **Y sí, creo** **que iré alternando perspectivas y... bueno, me disculpo por posibles errores de ortografía y hasta el próximo jueves o viernes :)**

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **CABEZA DEL EMPERADOR**

 **...**

* * *

No entiendo como coño pude sentirle en mi mano e ignorarlo.

No terminaba, esta tortura no terminaba y esta parte casi salvaje en mí se arrepentía. Dios, debí solo… ¡Dios!.

"Ya casi llegamos" escuché a mi lado pero mi conciencia aún seguía atascada en ese aroma.

¿Por qué coño hice eso? ¿que estaba mal con… no no, era Eric Cartman, por favor, recuerda, el dueño de ese aroma era Eric Cartman, Eric Cartman, Er… pero se sentía tan bien, ¿como un sentimiento tan asfixiante y fascinante puede ser a su vez tan impropio?.

"Creo que Cartman es un alfa" murmuré haciendo lo posible por pensar en algo más importante;porque, el simple recuerdo hacía mi entrepierna palpitar y mi vientre arder, una rara humedad se sentía desbordar de…

"¿Un alfa?" preguntó con gracia, miré a mi alrededor, no estábamos en la secundaria. ¿A dónde íbamos?.

"olía como uno" me encogí en este abrigo ajeno tratando de saturar mi olfato con la esencia de Kenny, tratando de olvidar la de esa puta gorda.

"¿seguro? pudo haber sido otro alfa cercano…"

"no" traté de darle sentido a mi entorno. Cruzabamos las vías del tren en dirección a su casa "está haciendo demasiado viento, si hubiesen más alfas cerca éste se hubiese perdido, y… se lo que sentí" guardó silencio pateando una que otra lata en el frente de su casa. Sacó unas llaves y me puse de cuclillas en mi lugar viéndole buscar temblorosamente la hendidura de la cerradura; claro que tenía frío, yo tenía su abrigo.

Necesitaba un baño, una ducha fría, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

"dios, ¿que pasa conmigo?" murmuré aspirando insistente la fragancia de Kenny pero no podía, no podía olvidarla; estaba atascada en la parte trasera de mi garganta, como una marca, un sello de alguna enfermiza clase.

"te lo dije" al parecer no había nadie en casa… si, creo que había dicho algo sobre eso antes pero realmente no recordaba.

Iba a ayudarme a poner de pie pero me alejé haciéndolo por mi mismo. Sonrió divertido en respuesta dándome la espalda y entrando, le seguí.

"tal vez está a punto de tener su primer celo… como yo"

"los celos de los alfas son menos constantes, hasta donde sé tienen solo dos al año" abrió la puerta de su habitación. Estaba tan desorganizada como siempre; cama destendida, basura por el suelo, la puerta de su armario aún colgando después de tantos años y afiches de mujeres semi desnudas en las paredes que aumentaron con la edad "tal vez empiecen a desprender hormonas mucho antes, pero de forma más leve… realmente no sé"

"¿entonces?"

"no lo sé Kyle, tal vez tengas razón, tal vez no. Puede que hayas podido rastrear esos niveles realmente imperceptibles de hormonas por tu celo… pero es increíble que lo hayas hecho en medio de esta tormenta" miró fuera de su ventana carente de cortinas. Granizo empezaba a golpear contra la misma, el vidrio vibraba por la fuerza del viento y nieve caía bruscamente, revoloteando por el aire desorganizada y caóticamente. Todo se sentía más fuerte en esta casa.

Me recargué contra la pared más cercana haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por poner atención a sus palabras, el calor subiendo una vez más.

"no me crees"

"te creo… pero es algo difícil hacerlo" gemí por lo bajo fastidiado.

No tenía la conciencia para intentar hablar o discutir con él, ni la razón suficiente para intentar argumentar algo; solo guardé silencio rogando que el calor que subía desde mi vientre se detuviese.

"el mundo no puede estar tan jodido como para que él sea un alfa" no puse mayor cuidado a sus palabras, solo las dejé perderse en el momento.

Buscaba algo en el armario, me había dado su abrigo así que solo tenía un buzo que para este punto ya estaba empapado por la nieve. Y se lo quitó; le miré frustrado, él no tenía la culpa de mi estado actual pero no parecía tampoco estar haciendo nada para aliviarlo.

Me cubrí por completo con la capucha naranja para no verle, realmente no quería tener nada siquiera un poco sexual a mi alrededor, y menos cuando la fiebre parecía empezar a subir una vez más.

Estaba tan mojado y húmedo por todos lados, que realmente no podía diferir muy bien que era de mi propiedad y que era agua, sentía bajar algo entre mis piernas, me sentía realmente incomodo.

"voy al baño" dije una vez más en este extraño tono gutural. Subí la capucha lo suficiente para buscar el camino hacía mi aislamiento no esperando su respuesta. En cuanto entré cerré con llave tras de mí.

Aparté cada pieza de ropa totalmente empapada, y el abrigo de Kenny que era pesado por sí solo. Me sentí liviano avanzando hacía la ducha y la abrí entrando; no esperé a que el agua calentara, solo dejé que fluyera palpando la extraña humedad en mi zona baja… arrugué mi nariz ante una suave textura ¿que coño era eso?.

Y algo hizo click, lubricante, lubricante natural, o al menos eso había leído.

"dios, qué desagradable" murmuré por lo bajo ansioso porque la ducha hiciese efecto y menguara todo, absolutamente todo.

"te dejé algo de ropa afuera… no está precisamente limpia, pero está seca" sonreí aliviado por su presencia.

Realmente no sabía que habría hecho sin él, era la segunda vez que me salvaba el culo, y esta más literal que la anterior.

"bien"

"ya pasará"

"como digas" respondí exhausto. Me recosté contra uno de los costados de la ducha cerrando mis ojos, tratando de evadir mis pensamientos con algo más.

"por cierto, quería preguntar esto pero… ¿qué coño le hiciste? se veía bastante enojado"

"¿tu que haces en tus celos?" cambié la pregunta, no quería hablar al respecto.

"¿yo?" esperé "generalmente me encierro, o a veces traigo a alguien para, ya sabes, 'aminorar la fiebre _'_ " rió por lo bajó y no pude evitar rodar los ojos en respuesta.

"¿no son días 'fértiles'? ¿no es peligroso?"

"si quieren coger conmigo ellos tienen que evitar las consecuencias, no es mi problema si algo sale mal" comentó despectivo.

"¿y quienes son 'ellos'?" guardó silencio por varios segundos.

"no sé, soy malo para memorizar nombres" sabía que él era de alguna forma bastante 'abierto'; pero a pesar de ello, se sentía algo extraño hablar al respecto.

"¿saben que eres un omega?" muy probablemente no pero…

"tal vez uno o dos" elevé mis cejas sorprendido.

"¿por qué no te reportan a las autoridades?"

"¿por qué lo harían? tienen el privilegio de coger con un omega, algo casi exclusivo de alfas"

"¿casi?"

"soy la excepción supongo, no quiero ser un maldito privilegio de nadie"

"entonces lo eres de todos, no es una lógica muy…"

"sé que es estúpido Kyle, pero… tal vez algún día entiendas"

"¿entender que?"

"que este sistema, en términos de blanco y negro, perdió su tono blanco hace bastante"

"¿que coño significa eso?"

"que el mundo es una mierda Kyle, dios"

"¿estas drogado?" rió por lo bajo.

"no, pero lo estaba hace unas horas" suspiré.

El agua ya se encontraba en un término tibio para este punto.

"¿sabes qué es lo mierda de ello?"

"¿que?"

"que es como… si solo te usaran" miré curioso hacía donde probablemente estaba recargado, luz siendo erradicada por la sombra que proyectaban sus pies bajo la puerta "tienen este pensamiento ya incrustado, de que son mejores que tú; así que desde un inicio te tratan como algo que no merece un mínimo de respeto humano, como un agujero y ya" mi pecho se encogió por el tono lastimero que bañó su voz.

"no lo hagas más entonces"

"quisiera pero… es como si lo supieran al momento que estan cerca mio, como cuando vas a coger con una mujer pero esta sale con 'sorpresa'"

"¿pueden sentirlo?"

"no sé cómo; tal vez sean solo instintos, un instinto innato de… despreciarnos"

"¿y si paras?" sugerí una segunda vez.

"nah, el celibato es igual o peor de mierda. No quiero pasar mi pubertad haciendome pajas trimestrales como un paria o qué sé yo. Además puede llegar a ser útil"

"¿entonces sólo dejas… que te traten como una mierda?" pregunté incrédulo.

"Kyle, estar en celo es como estar alcoholizado, todo se ve mejor de lo que realmente es, y bueno, a veces con eso basta" bufé.

"no eres tan simple Kenny"

"tal vez lo soy" ignoré la 'utilidad' que lo que sea que eso le pudiese proveer, no quería escuchar más al respecto.

"quizá sea diferente con un omega" comentó tras un largo lapso de silencio "nunca he estado con uno ¿quieres intentar?" preguntó con deliberada gracia, haciéndome saber que se trataba de una broma.

"no, gracias" rió por lo bajo.

"lo intenté" suspiró "aún siendo un omega conservas tu dignidad, por eso me gustas Kyle; pero me pregunto cuánto durará eso" lo último se perdió entre el sonido de la ducha, eso, o preferí ignorarlo.

Vi su sombra desaparecer de la puerta.

¿Cuánto llevaba aquí?, miré mi erección palpitante ante la pregunta. No lo suficiente.

Mi mirada se encontró entonces con sangre difuminandose en agua corriendo por baldosas blancas y recordé la herida. No la había detallado o siquiera sentido desde que me la había hecho.

Levanté mi mano y arrugué mi nariz ante el pequeño agujero en mi palma aún desbordando sangre. Dios, puede que no doliera ahora mismo, pero estaba más que seguro de que para mañana mis sentidos recobrarían mayor conciencia.

Tras salir me rodee con una toalla que estaba ahí mismo en el baño, avancé cuidadosamente entre una que otra botella de cerveza tirada en el suelo y entré a la habitación de él escuchándole en algún otro lugar de la casa, ¿tal vez en la habitación de Karen?.

Vi la ropa y me vestí tan rápido como pude antes de que volviese. Me senté entonces en su cama a esperarle… la había 'tendido', o al menos lo había intentado.

"mira" entró tras un rato con una pequeña cajita en su mano, le miré curioso mientras se acercaba para ponerse de rodillas frente a mí.

"¿qué es eso?"

"son de Karen, supongo que no le molestará si tomo algunas" y la abrió para sacar unas cuantas curas de femeninos diseños "extiende tu palma"

"no tienes que…" de alguna forma estaba siendo mucho más amable que de costumbre. Por lo general era como alguna especie de hermano mayor para mí, incluso para Stan en ciertas ocasiones, pero nunca a este nivel.

"palma" ordenó una segunda vez buscando mi mirada. Suspiré extendiendola.

"¿por qué actúas así? es… raro" esbozó una suave sonrisa alcanzándola con atento tacto.

Corrientes de esas que creí el agua fría habían erradicado empezaron a correr una vez más. Mordí mi labio fastidiado, estaba en ese punto de necesidad en el cual el aroma solo era un accesorio, bastaba con un simple roce para…

"porque entiendo la situación por la que estas pasando, yo lo hice completamente solo y me sentí como una mierda; si puedo evitar que tu, o alguien a quien aprecio se sienta de la misma forma me doy por satisfecho" puso la primera cura sobre la herida con un pulso casi quirúrgico presionando ambos extremos de la misma con sus pulgares, recorriendo mi palma que para este punto completamente helada sentía el calor de la suya con más fuerza.

"¿cómo fue tu primera vez?" ladeó su cabeza sacando una segunda. Hilos dorados se deslizaban por su frente ante el movimiento cubriendo ligeramente sus iris de un tono realmente similar al del cielo de South Park, frío y generalmente nublado, bañado en nubes que cubrían por completo su verdadero atractivo, como si algo le aquejara constantemente.

"bastante… imprevista se podría decir" vi sus labios moverse con tal gracia impropia de él. Estaba empezando a alucinar si de verdad estaba considerando a Kenny McCormick grácil.

"¿que hiciste?" su tacto parecía adormecerme, tan lento y sutil; su cuello, extendido dejando resaltar su yugular deslizándose perfectamente a lo largo de su cuello para encontrarse con su clavícula en esta atractiva formación cóncava en el centro de la misma.

"coger, ¿que más?" y de alguna forma la palabra sonó tan tentativa desde sus labios que…

"¿y cómo… se sintió?" levantó la mirada curioso por la pregunta. Sonrió al ver mi mirada para morder sus labios con cierto dejo lascivo.

"increible" deslizó su mano a través de la mía con experimentada delicadeza para moverla con suavidad, subirla a su cuello; y calor pareció llenarme por completo dando paso una vez más a esa fiebre que creí dispersa "caliente" y se inclinó contra mí fijando su mirada en mis labios, las nubes dispersandose de su iris, dejando tras de sí un fascinante azul que parecía existir con el simple deber de incitar al pecado "húmedo" sentí su aliento rozar mi mentón y quise absorberlo por completo, hacerle mío y extinguirle en medio de…

Dejó ir una suave risa alejándose, deslizando mi mano lejos de él, poniéndose de pie.

"eso quisiera decirte; pero no, fue… mecánico, frío y…" se encogió de hombros "... de esos recuerdos que te retuercen el pecho en vergüenza con solo, ya sabes, recordar" empezó a caminar hacía la puerta, me iba a poner de pie para seguirle "te arrepentirías Kyle, no estás en tus cinco sentidos"

"pero…"

" ya te lo dije, las hormonas lo hacen ver todo de color rosa, pero la realidad es lo que es, solo arrepentimiento y consecuencias. Lo mierda es que solo te das cuenta cuando todo ya terminó" sonrió divertido "así que créeme, lo harás. Yo lo hice" y cerró dejando la habitación.

Dios, ¿qué coño estaba mal conmigo?.

Decidí solo recostarme en su cama e intentar dormir… intentar muy fuertemente. Y de hecho en cierto punto lo logré, esta zona era tan desolada que casi no había ruido alrededor, pero no sé exactamente a qué hora el ruido de un motor me hizo abrir mis ojos casi inmediatamente.

"sube, ¿conseguiste la información?" escuché voces, una de ellas femenina algo alterada por lo que sea que cubriera su boca, ¿un tapabocas? ¿un casco?.

Estaban en el exterior pero a pesar de ello podía escucharles claramente.

"¿quién coño crees que soy? obvio que lo hice" y ese era Kenny "espera le dejo una nota o algo"

"bien" no abrí mis ojos cuando la puerta fue empujada, pasos suyos se movieron por el lugar y luego salió cerrando tras de sí.

Tras un momento el motor empezó a sonar una vez más, una moto.

Arrancó perdiéndose en la distancia, Kenny desapareciendo con ella.

 _Tuve que salir, toma mi abrigo prestado o quédate en mi habitación esta noche si quieres, nadie entra de todas formas. No creo que vuelva hoy._

 _K._

* * *

Para el sábado seguía con fiebre pero de otro tipo, no era una sorpresa pero me había enfermado.

Todo el puto día en cama. Esta semana había sido una mierda y qué mejor forma de ponerle la cereza que con un resfriado, y ni más ni menos que, con algo de suerte, el peor de mi vida.

Aún no me había recuperado para el domingo, claro que no, la vida no podía ser tan buena.

Stan y Kenny vinieron a jugar algo, claro que solo me enrosque en las cobijas y moví con pereza los dedos a través del mando inalámbrico sin poner real atención a la pantalla, así que por supuesto siempre perdía.

"mejor juguemos el modo historia" dijo al final Stan aparentemente aburrido de romperme el culo; supongo que no era tan divertido si estaba enfermo.

"como quieras" me miró por sobre su hombro, sentado en el suelo sobre una de mis almohadas, Kenny a su lado cambiando la jugabilidad "¿que quieres que haga?, me siento terrible Stan, si a duras penas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos unos segundos sin sentir que se me van a quemar" limpie unas cuantas lágrimas que salían involuntariamente; mis ojos ardían, mi garganta ardía, mi piel ardía, mi nariz ardía, dios.

"esto es _tan_ divertido" dijo Kenny iniciando el modo cooperativo de historia, solo podían jugar dos así que dejé el mando a un lado.

"gracias por venir, estar enfermo es una mierda" sorbí mocos viendo la introducción empezar desde mi cama. Stan suspiró.

"igual no es como que tuviera planes"

"yo los tenía" comentó Kenny.

"¿y Cartman?" preguntó nuestro querido enajenado amigo. Guardamos silencio, algo incomodo por supuesto "¿pasó algo?"

Qué no había pasado.

Suspiré en mi lugar, no había hablado con él sobre mi estado de omega; había pensado hacerlo desde hacía unos días pero la oportunidad nunca se había presentado… tal vez este era el momento.

"Stan" aclaré mi garganta, acción que pareció joderla más. Me miró confuso por mi repentina seriedad; Kenny por otro lado parecía entender la situación, la pregunta de si le diría rondando en su mirada.

"¿por qué tan serios? ¿pasó algo malo?"

"se podría decir" comentó mi único cómplice tras un momento.

Cierto grado de ansiedad se meció por mi pecho ante su reacción pero… vamos, eso no tenía sentido, era mi mejor amigo, todo saldría bien.

"soy un omega" sus cejas se elevaron en sorpresa pausando el juego de la nada, Kenny tomó unos cuantos doritos despausandolo para seguir viendo.

"¿que?" miró hacía Ken abstraido por la falta de sorpresa del mismo "¿tú sabías?" quién solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

"también soy un omega, por supuesto que sabía" y su mandíbula cayó ante la doble confesión, su mirada corriendo de uno al otro incrédulo.

"entiendo que Kenny sea uno…"

"¡hey!"

"¿pero tú Kyle?" subí las cobijas hasta mi nariz.

"no es como si lo hubiese elegido" y me tapé por completo no teniendo los ánimos o las fuerzas para enfrentar su mirada.

"¿como lo hacen? ya se los deberían haber llevado" dijo lo ultimo con cierto nerviosismo.

"supresores inodoros"

"¡¿de esos que han estado anunciando por ahí?! ¿no son ilegales?" parecía preocupado, claro que lo estaba, era Stan y dos de sus mejores amigos eran algo así como criminales o que se yo.

"hemos hecho cosas peores, no seas marica" guardé silencio. No quería ver nada, no quería bajar la cobija ni discutir sobre si era moralmente correcto o no esconderse.

"¿sabes lo que pasaría si les descubren esas píldoras?"

"no, ¿tú sí?" respondió Ken despectivo con la boca medio llena por lo que escuché.

"no, ¡pero seguramente es malo!"

"¿peor que ser la puta de algun alfa?"

"¡tu ya eres una puta!" hubo un lapso de silencio por ese comentario, un lapso realmente incómodo.

Oí algo de ruido y me destapé lo suficiente para ver como nuestro rubio amigo se levantaba de su lugar.

"lo soy por decisión propia Stan, hay una gran diferencia entre ambas situaciones" hizo unos cuantos estiramientos en su lugar "como sea, necesito nicotina, este ambiente a enfermo me está matando" y dejó la habitación sin mucho más.

"¿por que coño dijiste eso?" pregunté no escondiendo mi leve enojo ante la situación. Dejó ir aire rendido, como si esto de alguna forma le soprepasara.

"no sé… no sé. Si se enteran se los llevaran a su puta madre sabrá donde y…"

"¿no es mejor esconderse entonces?" pregunté tratando de darle razones para no pensar más al respecto.

"supongo" buscó mi mirada "lo siento mucho"

"¿el que?"

"que seas un omega" fruncí mi ceño fastidiado.

"no es como que esté enfermo ¿sabes?" bajó la mirada arrepentido por sus palabras, como si yo fuese alguna clase de discapacitado y de la nada no supiera cómo coño dirigirse a mí "sigo siendo Kyle, ¿tu amigo? nada ha cambiado"

"si" ¿en serio había duda en su voz?, preferí creer que no. Se puso de pie, tosí en mi lugar "iré a casa, no le diré a nadie…"

"gracias"

"nos vemos mañana en la parada"

"si" y dejó la habitación sin mucho más que decir.

Al parecer todo estaba yendo de mal en peor.

Me quedé mirando al techo como idiota considerando las posibilidades, ¿que era lo peor que podía pasar? que le dijese a todos supongo, pero sabía que no lo haría. Kenny probablemente había dicho que era un omega también para hacer de la situación algo menos poco común o que se yo, probablemente llevaba escondiéndolo hace mucho y…

"¿en qué piensas?" entró al cuarto, le miré de soslayo.

"en que tal vez la cagué" sonrió.

"no creo, aunque Stan pueda ser algo… corto a veces, y se deje influenciar muy fácilmente por lo que la mayoría diga, siempre toma la decisión correcta al final. Ya sabes que tan fuertes pueden llegar a ser sus convicciones"

"solo si se trata de animales. No tomó la decisión correcta cuando no decidí actuar como un maldito metrosexual, por ejemplo" se encogió de hombros.

"bueno… hay excepciones" miró el reloj al otro lado de la pared, seguí su mirada, eran cerca de las seis de la tarde "te dejaré entonces"

"bien, gracias por venir" asintió "por cierto, respecto a lo de…"

"no te preocupes por nada, ese día de celo es como ese momento en blanco tras mezclar ron y whisky, no cuenta lo que sea que pase después de eso" dejé ir aire aliviado, mi comportamiento del viertes en torno a él me había estado molestando.

"gracias" agradecí una vez más, y tras un intercambio rápido de despedidas dejó la habitación.

Mi madre vino a confirmar mi estado unas cuantas veces, regañandome en cada oportunidad por haber dejado mi buzo botado en el instituto y haber salido en camisa en medio de una maldita tormenta por la simple necesidad de ir orinar ya que los baños del instituto estaban cerrados… soy una mierda dando excusas; realmente no sabía qué era peor, mi incapacidad para mentir, o el hecho de que mi madre de hecho me creyera.

Para las once seguía mirando al techo como idiota sin poder dormir, y para cuando por fin pude conciliar el sueño cerca de las doce… el celular vibró, lo ignoré. Vibró un par de veces más antes de que esa fatídica canción empezase a sonar.

"dios" murmuré cubriendome. Extendí mi mano hacía la mesa de noche y colgué sin ver el nombre al tanto de quien era… y una siguiente vez, y otra. En fin, eventualmente lo apague.

Pero no, el hijo de puta no me dejó en paz, tras gritar mi nombre un ruido que me hizo sentar de inmediato en la cama llenó el lugar ¡¿había roto la puta ventana?!. Me moví de inmediato hacía ella incrédulo por la situación, la abrí y allí estaba el mierda este con su enorme y odiosa sonrisa.

"¡¿Qué coño Cartman?!" el grito más que expresar mi ira destrozó mi garganta, busqué entre tos el cristal roto para luego verle sonreir como idiota por mi fallido intento "¡mira lo que hiciste maldito tetas gordas!"

"¿y qué más dá? podría traer mi glock, darte un tiro en el culo, y daría completamente igual"

"¡¿que?!" su sonrisa se expandió casi lasciva mientras un destello enfermizo bañaba el azul de sus iris.

"como oíste… omega" creo que ví la última palabra pronunciarse en alguna clase de cámara lenta a medida mi pulso descendía a niveles alarmantes. Su sonrisa pareció expandirse como si quisiera contener una carcajada y para el momento en que finalizó mi ritmo cardiaco pasó de cero a mil. Cerré la ventana de inmediato y me tiré en la cama queriendo evadir lo que acababa de escuchar "¡hey, judío!" le escuché gritar desde afuera. Tapé mis oídos.

"solo lárgate" murmuré como si esto no fuese más que alguna clase de pesadilla de la cual pudiese despertar.

"¡Kahl!" intenté taparlos con más insistencia pero de nada valía, podía escuchar hasta los pasos de alguno que otro transeúnte… ¿transeúnte?. Me abalancé hacia la ventana "¡OME…!"

"¡Cierra la puta boca!" 'espeté' antes de que alguien escuchara sintiendo mi pecho doler por toda esta porquería de situación.

"¡¿así que estoy en lo cierto?!" gritó casi infantilmente "¡dios, lo sabía!" me señaló con su índice desplegando esta odiosa y asquerosa y horrible sonrisa de victoria en su rostro que no hizo más que revolver mi estómago "¡alguien tan marica como tu no podía ser ni beta!" y soltó una carcajada por su propio comentario.

"¿puedes dejar de gritar retrasado de mierda?, son las putas doce" de no ser por el silencio que proveía la noche dudaba que me escuchara, mi garganta dolía como el infierno. Rió por lo bajo una vez más, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando esto.

"abre la puerta" ordenó lo suficiente alto para ambos.

"¿que?"

"necesito hablar contigo Kahl, mueve tu culo, ve a la cocina y abreme la puta puerta" no pude más y tomé lo más cercano que tuve a mano y lo lancé en un momento de rabia fugaz contra su cabeza

"¡pudre…!" empecé a toser, dios ¿por qué eres tan mierda conmigo? ¿es por que soy judío?.

"¡Ouch!" gruñó el cerdo para mi satisfacción. Dejé ir un bufido de fastidio cerrando la ventana ante sus insultos "¡¿que coño…"

Bajé de la cama y avancé a tientas en la oscuridad hacía el primer piso, aún estaba sorprendido de que no se hubiesen despertado por la maldita ventana rota. Suspiré aliviado por ende llegando a la cocina.

"¡les diré a todos que trataste de coger…" y le observé desde la oscuridad no pudiendo ocultar el odio en mi mirada desde el otro lado de la puerta de cristal que separaba la cocina del patio trasero. Chocó su vista conmigo y saltó en su lugar sorprendido "viniste" dijo satisfecho acercándose a la puerta "ahora abre" bufé con sorna.

"y una mierda que voy a abrir, ¿que quieres?" frunció el ceño fastidiado.

"necesito mostrarte algo y para eso necesito que abras la puerta, judío" reí por lo bajo.

"no, gracias, no voy a dejar entrar a un psicópata a mi casa a las doce de la noche" enojo empezaba a cubrir su mirada dejando de lado su entretenimiento. Si, esa expresión era más de mi agrado.

"abre-la-puerta" dijo con un cierto trasfondo amenazante rondando su voz. Como si de verdad creyera que con eso bastaba para hacerme seguir sus órdenes.

"no" sonreí ante el enojo que cubrió su mirada, mordió su labio frustrado.

"¿no sabes en la posición en la que estas?" rodé los ojos por su comentario.

"oh, lo sé, he estado ahí muchas veces contigo; pero también sé que no gastaras tu punto de presión con algo tan estúpido como mi no abriendo la puerta. Sabes que mi precio no es tan bajo gorda" chasqueó la lengua.

"así que la judía resultó siendo una puta cara" comentó con sorna.

"eso parece" gruñó por lo bajo buscando su celular.

"puto" murmuró deslizando sus dedos por la pantalla, mirada fija en esta.

"pijacorta" respondí esperando por lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, levantó la mirada deteniéndose.

"¿que?" sonreí por haber llamado su atención.

"pijacorta, casi ni pude encontrarla entre tus lonjas el otro día"

"oh, ¿el día en que te la querías meter por el culo?" chasqueé la lengua desviando la mirada de su sonrisa "mira" y la volví una vez más, pegó la pantalla de su teléfono al cristal. Un video.

"¿qué es eso?"

"solo mira judío" dejé ir aire rendido detallando lo que parecía un auditorio. Luego él entrando hacia el escenario, aplausos estallando como si… no sé, como si fuese de todo menos el culón.

"¿estás dando una conferencia?"

"sip"

"¿donde?"

"Aspen" dijo por supuesto desbordando orgullo.

"¿hay congregaciones de discapacitados mentales en Aspen?" comenté con gracia.

"no, pero las hay de bimaricas reprimidos, tal vez te lleve a la próxima"

"debes tener membresía y todo en esas ¿eh?"

"nah, basta con ser un colorado gay para entrar, y tu cumples las dos" resoplé fastidiado.

Ví como eventualmente silencio resguardaba el lugar para hacer paso a su voz. Apostaría a porque diría alguna pendejada y por ende se burlarían de él, pero de ser así no me lo estaría mostrando así que…

Empezó a hablar de… organizaciones, un discurso bastante similar al que dí en la electiva de ciencias económicas.

"no me jodas culón" murmuré viendo como luego retomaba algo de mi ensayo sobre el desarrollo económico de rusia tras la revolución, tergiversando mis palabras para darle un tono de alguna forma fascista acorde a los intereses de, la nombrada varias veces, derecha alternativa; hablando de nacionalismo y la necesidad de… cambiar el sistema.

Guardé silencio a lo largo del video ensimismado por su innata capacidad para mover a la multitud, sintiéndome cada vez más seguro de que no había rastreado equívocamente ese aroma a alfa en él.

Cuando leí esos trabajos en alto medio salón había caído dormido… incluyéndole. ¿Me había escuchado?.

"¿qué es esto?" pregunté una vez más asqueado por ese anti-multiculturalismo que subyacía toda la ideología de ese grupo que nombraba, no era muy prominente en su discurso pero sabía que los había peores; a su vez fascinado por su uso de la oratoria a tan corta edad.

Siempre había sido así, pero parecía haber evolucionado con el tiempo como alguna clase de talento inherente a él, y eso era a su vez aterrador si se encaminaba incorrectamente; y por lo que se podía ver, lo estaba haciendo.

"lo que ves"

"sabía que eras un hijo de puta, pero no a ese nivel" murmuré con hastío por su deliberado fascismo. Se encogió de hombros.

"da igual, no tienes más opción que guardar mi secreto" sonrió con un falso dejo de inocencia para luego dejarla ir "aunque realmente me importa un culo toda esa mierda de derecha y políticas y basura del estilo"

"como si tu perspectiva del mundo variara mucho de la de ellos" tosí algo al finalizar, suspiró.

"puede ser, pero no me importa lo suficiente como para hacer algo respecto"

"lo estas haciendo" sonrió.

"mis intereses están algo… tergiversados" el azul de su iris pareció oscurecerse "la única minoría que me interesa erradicar es la de los alfas" y mi pecho se detuvo ante la repentina seriedad de sus palabras, determinación rebosando de la dicción, de esa que no le había escuchado hacía años.

"¿cómo planeas hacerlo?" bajó la mirada.

"aún estoy pensando al respecto; pero algo que es seguro, es que necesito recursos y gente dispuesta a hacer lo que yo diga" y buscó mis orbes una vez más.

"y ese grupo de imbéciles te puede dar ambos" dije. Sonrió satisfecho por mi entendimiento.

"les desapareceré a todos, uno por uno, no habrá nadie superior a mí" mientras le escuchaba recordé la razón del porque siempre, cuando éramos pequeños y estúpidos, le buscábamos para que nos ayudase a lidiar con personas con las cuales sabíamos no podíamos solos. Y a medida le escuchaba más real se volvía la bomba de tiempo que tenía frente a mí; si era capaz de hacer todo esto siendo un simple beta, me aterraba lo que podría llegar a hacer como alfa.

"sabes que es imposible solo… desvanecerlo todo, no es tan fácil" ladeó la cabeza y sonrió como si hubiese pensado al respecto millones de veces.

"oh, a mi me importa una mierda el sistema Kahl, solo me importan los alfas. No quiero que el imperio arda, solo quiero la cabeza del emperador" se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada "el sistema es una reproducción de la putrefacción humana, y eso no es algo que yo pueda erradicar porque es inherente a la existencia misma de nosotros como raza; el poder en manos de pocos es inevitable y por tanto la enfermedad que trae consigo el poderío absoluto, corrupción" elevé mis cejas sorprendido por sus palabras.

"¿entonces cuál es el punto?" dejó ir aire rendido, asqueado por las mismas palabras que él había pronunciado… una perspectiva bastante cruda debía admitir.

"les desapareceré, y las puertas al poder estarán lo suficiente abiertas como para que la enfermedad pueda esparcirse a alguien diferente de ellos supongo, como una hidra, solo cortaré cabezas para que crezcan otras"

"¿cuál será la diferencia entonces?" se encogió de hombros.

"ni puta idea, ¿quieres ver? ¿no te da curiosidad?"

"no puedes hacer esto por… simple curiosidad" dejó ir aire fastidiado.

"¿por qué no? puede que algo cambie, es mejor que no hacer nada ¿no crees?" dios, sonaba razonable y todo… coño.

"puede" sonrió satisfecho ante mi duda.

"¿que dices? ¿lucharás a mi lado… omega?" pronunció la última palabra con diversión infantil. Tomé aire para evitar romper otro vidrio de la casa, porque quería darle un maldito puño en la cara.

Consideré mis posibilidades, si tenía razón y él iba a 'desarrollarse' como alfa en algún punto, no tenía realmente tiempo; ¿tal vez unas semanas? ¿un mes?; si lo que Kenny decía sobre los celos de los alfas era verdad con algo de suerte un mes. ¿Qué tanto podría hacer en solo treinta días?¿podría causar el suficiente daño como para lograr que su posición de alfa se viese afectada cuando despertara?... cuanta posibilidades, y todas eran una mierda.

Ayudarle me daría una posibilidad de joderle a largo plazo, pero tendría que colaborar con un movimiento abiertamente fascista; no hacerlo ralentizaría su proceso, y al momento de despertar solo dejaría toda esa mierda para seguir su brillante futuro como alfa. Tal vez me delataría porque es un hijo de puta y se iría a estudiar alguna carrera de ciencias políticas.

Suspiré, ambos lados tenían su parte mierda.

No creía poder llegar a hacer demasiado en lo que probablemente sería menos de un mes, pero si lograba afectar su futuro como alfa, me bastaba y sobraba.

"lo haré" ví como sus cejas se subían en sorpresa, como si hubiese esperado más resistencia o algo; y lo hubiese hecho, me hubiese resistido más, de no ser porque el gordo era un egocéntrico de porquería y en consecuencia consideraría que su método de chantaje fue el ideal, y que mi gay culo no pudo decir no a sus brillantes maneras.

Podía leerle tan fácilmente, y no sabía si eso era precisamente bueno.

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo por esta semana.**

 **Estaba pensando en meter algo de K2 o Keneric. Kenny es uno de mis personajes favoritos, nunca** **puedo evitar emparejarlo en mis fanfics con alguien; así** **que no se sorprendan si sale algo de eso, tal vez un trío...**

 **En fin xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado y hasta la próxima semana :)**


	4. Esencia

c:

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **ESENCIA**

 **...**

* * *

No fue el lunes ni el martes, puto judío, esos gérmenes le habían pegado duro; y yo que creía que los de su clase no se tendían a enfermar, porque ellos eran una enfermedad de por sí.

Miércoles.

La alarma sonó, abrí mis ojos ansioso por los recuerdos del domingo, tenía entendido que ya se había recuperado… o al menos eso dijo Kenny; por fin le vería.

" _lo haré_ " dios, con solo recordar esas palabras sentía una sonrisa surgir en mi rostro.

Definitivamente me había sacado el puto tiquete dorado, ¡había aceptado sin protestar! ¡¿saben lo difícil que es que el judío haga algo de lo que digo sin protestar?!; y aún más algo de esa índole… era tan bueno en lo que hacía, obviamente no se pudo resistir a mis metodos.

Cinco de la mañana. Apagué la alarma saliendo de la cama de un salto, bajando a la cocina y abriendo la nevera para iniciar mi obra. Tomé algo de carne de cerdo, queso parmesano, res y uno que otro ingrediente más.

Desafortunadamente; aunque fuese un genio de la oratoria, necesitas hechos, ejemplos, recursos retóricos en general y un vocabulario bastante decente entre otras cosas para manejar a la multitud; hay que hablar dependiendo del nivel intelectual de la misma, hay que apelar a sus necesidades, a su odio en este caso… en fin, tantas cosas.

A medida habíamos avanzado el público a convencer parecía representar un mayor reto. Intentaba apelar a cierto grupo de intelectuales; el problema con estas personas es que son más perspicaces a la hora de escuchar que un montón de imbéciles culpando a los betas inmigrantes por el desempleo.

Por ende necesitaba a Kahl; había pensado en instruirme por mi mismo pero… nah, que pereza.

Para cuanto terminé mi obra eran cerca de las seis y treinta. Aspiré ansioso el delicioso aroma empacando la comida en una pequeña vasija de almuerzo para irme a alistar en lo que quedaba de tiempo.

Tras terminar y empacar todo lo necesario salí de allí. Cerré tras de mí temblando por el ventarrón que desorganizó por completo mi cabello, últimamente el clima estaba una perra por aquí. Subí mi bufanda hasta la nariz iniciando mi camino con dificultad por la densa nieve, tratando de darle algo de forma al cabello recientemente despeinado, no había fijador que valiera con ese viento de mierda.

"hey culón" sentí un peso recargarse contra mí mientras un brazo me rodeaba.

"no me toques pobre de mierda, que me va a dar gonorrea o alguna porquería rara" chasqueó la lengua alejándose.

"perdón por lo del otro día, ya sabes, por tratarte como el plasta que generalmente eres" gruñí por lo bajo sin molestarme en buscarle.

"mientras reconozcas tu error" suspiró.

"si, el problema es que cada vez lo reconozco menos" murmuró avanzando a un paso más rápido, dejándome atrás en un instante.

Levanté la mirada al cielo al ver el primer copo de nieve caer, el horizonte nublado como el futuro de Kenny, y el sol completamente perdido entre densas nubes como su dignidad. Bufé viendo la parada a unos metros, Kyle en su lugar saludando al pobre.

Su mirada chocó con la mía y frunció el ceño casi de inmediato, sonreí en respuesta. Era ley, cuando uno estaba enojado el otro casi por inercia debía estar alegre.

Sé que había dicho esto bastante para este punto pero… esto sería bastante entretenido.

Mi mirada se movía aburrida entre la bolita de papel mojado que alguien había asestado a la cola de caballo de la profesora y el reloj. El judío se había sentado al otro extremo opuesto de mí, completamente alejado de lo que sea que yo pudiese hacer. Puto judío.

Y por fin llegó, las doce y las puertas de esta cámara de tortura fueron abiertas dando paso a ese lapso de libertad que proveía la hora del almuerzo.

Dejé el salón tan rápido como pude para ir en dirección al casillero, sentí la mirada del judío seguirme curiosa mientras salía del lugar.

Tras llegar a mi deseado destino tomé el almuerzo que había preparado en la mañana y fui en dirección al comedor. Sonreí satisfecho al ver a Kenny y Kyle en la mesa de siempre, el judío empezando a abrir su aburrido almuerzo kosher.

Me senté frente a ellos.

"hey Kahl" levantó la mirada antes de llevar el primer bocado a su boca, lo devolvió a su lugar fastidiado.

"no me vengas a joder el almuerzo por favor, conozco muy bien esa sonrisa" dejé ir una suave risa.

"¿que sonrisa?"

"esa que pones cuando estás a punto de joder a alguien" complementó el pobre de mierda dando un mordisco a su sándwich, vaya milagro que hubiese traído almuerzo. Rodé los ojos en respuesta.

"para nada, de hecho decidí prepararle el almuerzo al judío hoy" Kenny se atoró con su sándwich ante mi declaración empezando a toser en su lugar. Kahl por otro lado pareció ver a través de la situación estrechando su mirada en irradiante odio.

Destapé la pequeña vasija que aún seguía caliente y la moví hacia él, apartando del lado el almuerzo que probablemente su madre había preparado.

"toma, puse bastante _amor_ en él"

"¿que coño?" preguntó Kenny viendo la situación confundido. Más importante aún, vi la mirada de Kyle detallar el platillo.

"¿qué es esto?" y el olor llegó a él, incluso a Kenny.

"huele bastante… bien" comentó el pobre.

"una mezcla un tanto rara pero deliciosa, filete de res y cerdo gratinado" levantó la mirada fastidiado.

"sabes que no puedo comer esto" y no pude evitar sonreir por la obviedad de sus palabras.

"oh ¿en serio? no tenía ni idea" frunció el ceño casi de inmediato ante mi denotable sorna.

La mirada de Kenny intercalaba confundida entre ambos tratando de hallarle algo de sentido a la situación.

"ahora cómelo" ordené.

"no" y tuvo el valor para desafiarme.

"cómelo"

"¿la grasa te saturó los tímpanos culón? dije no"

"bueno, si Kyle no quiere…" empezó Kenny.

"él quiere, ¿no es así _omega_?" no me interesó el esconderlo frente a Kenny, si él le había pasado esas píldoras era porque estaba al tanto de todo eso; incluso mejor, cabía la posibilidad de que el pobre también fuese un omega.

"¿le dijiste?" preguntó incrédulo Ken a Kahl, este solo dejó ir aire rendido.

"no, el culón decidió mover sus obesas neuronas para variar" respondió sin alejar su mirada de mí.

"cómelo" insistí empezando a perder mi paciencia. Arrugó su nariz fastidiado mirando la comida una vez más "te gustara, lo prometo" dejó ir aire rendido tras un momento tomando los cubiertos que aún contenían algo de esa mierda judía.

"no tienes por que hacerlo Kyle" busqué la mirada de Kenny quien al parecer, tras media maldita hora, había entendido la situación.

"da igual" y por fin le crecieron bolas al judío para tomar el primer bocado. Masticó lento, con esta hilarante mirada de desagrado que… iba desapareciendo.

Oh vamos, no tan rápido por favor.

"tienes que comerlo todo" pero no pareció enojarse al respecto. Cortó otro pedazo del filete y lo introdujo con gracia en sus labios sin apartar su mirada de mí "vamos Kahl" dejé ir fastidiado. Sonrió.

"de hecho sabe bastante bien" y tomó un tercer bocado.

"en fin… ustedes dos sigan… haciendo lo que sea que estén haciendo, me largo" vi a Kenny ponerse de pie para luego irse a la mesa de Craig y esos otros maricas.

"no sabía que cocinabas tan bien" no se si solo estaba fingiendo para joderme o…

"yo… eres judío Kahl, no puedes comer cerdo ni carnes con lácteos ¿que coño…" bufó.

"he leído demasiados filósofos modernos como para molestarme por un pedazo de cerdo Cartman, de por sí que ya lidio con uno todos los días" gruñí fastidiado, solo estaba fingiendo el hijo de puta.

"pudrete" y tomé la vasija para atraerla hacia mi "me lo comeré yo" se encogió de hombros tomando una vez más su comida para ratas.

"como quieras"

El domingo después de haber confirmado que me ayudaría las luces de la sala de su casa se encendieron y tuve que salir corriendo de ahí antes de que se fijaran en el vidrio roto… en fin, no habíamos hablado al respecto después de eso.

"dijiste que me ayudarías" asintió metiendo un bocado a su boca, mirando despectivo hacia la mesa de Stan.

"¿que tanto llevas en ese grupo?" y miró hacía mi, real curiosidad rondando por su mirada y… no confiaba en él; era verdad que mis métodos eran sumamente geniales pero…

"tres meses, el número de militantes se ha multiplicado desde entonces" dejó ir aire con sorna revolviendo su comida con desdén.

"el número de retrasados dirás"

"el problema es que el número de retrasados está disminuyendo" sonrió distante.

"ya veo, así que recurres a mis conocimientos para 'adornar' tus discursos y llamar la atención de gente más… arriba" chasqueé la lengua fastidiado en respuesta.

"podría hacerlo por mi mismo"

"claro" comentó con sarcasmo.

"podría, pero no me interesa"

"falta de interés, que manera más bonita de llamar a tu estupidez"

"¿podrías parar? entiendo que me quieras coger desde el viernes, pero Kyle, mantén tu frustración sexual lejos de la conversación por una vez ¿si?" elevó su ceja incrédulo por mi comentario.

"no olvidarás eso ¿verdad?" dejé escapar una risa por lo absurdo de esa pregunta.

"no" gruñó fastidiado poniéndose de pie y se fue sin decir mucho más.

Suspiré mirando sin real interés el almuerzo que ya para este punto se había enfriado, el queso lejos de estar 'gratinado' y el filete a medio comer por ese judío, con sus gérmenes y… lo alejé, dios.

...

* * *

...

La siguiente serie de conferencias se llevarían a cabo en dos semanas en Colorado Springs.

Debía mejorar mis discursos en ese periodo, los auditorios contenían audiencias cada vez más difíciles, en la anterior incluso hubo un potencial inversor el cual logré convencer…

¿Cómo podía ser todo así? tan… no sabía cómo describirlo, era como si sólo estuviésemos exponiendo un posible negocio a futuro, como si fuésemos productos de alfas que nos vigilaban expectantes por rentabilidad, ganancias o explotación.

Estaban tan alto, que en su megalomanía asumían la inexistencia de un riesgo a su posición, al punto de ver las amenazas como oportunidades de negocios, y a los inconformes como anomalías aisladas de un sistema perfecto.

Sentía asfixiarme con el simple pensamiento de que de hecho no estaba haciendo nada. Pero eso era lo ideal a fin de cuentas, un grupo cuya máscara central era el racismo era más fácil de manejar que uno cuya cara central fuese el ser anti-alfa.

Es verdad que en mis discursos dejaba deslizar algunas líneas un tanto… no amigable con los de su clase; pero, estas iban enfocadas a su regencia y no a sus personas como tál, no a su estado como líderes sino a sus errores como líderes, y por tanto no debería percibirlo como una amenaza; o al menos eso intentaba.

No tenía ni puta idea de si lo estaba llevando de la forma correcta, pero al menos estaba seguro de que tendría que ser realmente cuidadoso al respecto, de lo contrario no avanzaría demasiado.

Por ello necesitaba a Kahl, debía tergiversar de manera más ideal mis intenciones y… tal vez con su ayuda lo lograría. No sabía como, muchas veces no estoy cien por ciento seguro de cómo mis decisiones van a afectarme; pero vamos, ¿consecuencias por mis actos? que coño era eso.

Golpee sintiendo un escalofrío correr desde la parte trasera de mi cuello hasta la parte baja de mi columna por el viento que soplaba.

"coño" murmuré metiendo mis manos entre los bolsillos, eran cerca de las siete de la noche, a esta hora el clima se volvía más mierda.

No pasó mucho antes de que la puerta se abriera.

"¿que coñ…" tomo aire "¿que haces aquí?"

"hey Kahl, llamé a tu mama, le dije que me quedaría esta noche para que me dieras unas cuantas lecciones" intenté entrar pero extendió su brazo hacía el marco. Suspiré.

"no escuché nada al respecto"

"¿crees que me importa? dijiste que me ayudarías y estoy aquí para que me ayudes. Quita tu escuálido brazo de mi camino" chasqueó la lengua dándome paso.

"ow, ¿tu amigo Eric ya llegó? ¿ya cenaste?" preguntó su madre mirándome desde la cocina.

"sí señora, gracias" obvio que ya había cenado, ni en sueños comería comida para ratas. Kahl rodó los ojos fastidiado subiendo las escaleras, le seguí.

"llamaré a Kenny" comentó.

"¿que?"

"no voy a aguantarme una maldita noche contigo a solas culón"

"¿que? tu fuiste el que intentó abusar de mi por si…"

"cállate, solo cállate por favor" murmuró con claro disgusto avanzando hacia su habitación, un letrero de 'keep out' colgando desde el marco superior.

Abrió la puerta y le seguí al interior y casi de inmediato un dulce aroma saturó mis fosas nasales. Mi olfato no es demasiado sensible pero… pero era una esencia suave y tersa, como vainilla con un tono picante que no podía distinguir, como este efluvio ácido de las fresas sin madurar, y algo tras ello, una fragancia sin nombre de índole casi sexual…

"hey Kenny, ¿quieres venir a quedarte la noche?"

"¿qué es eso?" pregunté idiotizado, era bastante similar al de Bebe pero…

"pediré pizza…" me ignoró caminando de un lado a otro con el teléfono en su oreja "el culón vino, no quiero quedarme con él ¿por favor?" suspiré con tedio dejando mi maleta a un lado, viendo un pequeño tarro con las famosas píldoras en su interior "bien… ¿que? no. Te resuelvo los putos ejercicios pero no te los voy a pasar a tu cuaderno ¿qué coño Kenny?" las tomé para detallarlas, solo habían dos.

Había leído en el folleto que su consumo podría traer consecuencias, algo así como los métodos anticonceptivos que podrían alterar la constancia de la menstruación, la apariencia, la segregación de hormonas o mierdas por el estilo en mujeres. Podía llegar a hacer más constante el celo, incluso más fuerte; especialmente durante los primeros meses mientras su sistema se acoplaba a la medicación.

"¿que? ¡no!... ok ok, los pasaré a tu puto cuaderno" y colgó "dios" miró en mi dirección y avanzó enojado rapando las pildoritas de mi mano "no toques lo que no es tuyo culón"

"¿qué es ese olor?" pregunté casualmente echándome en su cama, chasqueó la lengua dejando su celular a un lado.

"¿que crees que sea?" aspiré una vez más y recordé las píldoras… agh, no, dios.

"¿tu aroma?" sonrió divertido por mi expresión.

"que, ¿te gusta?" tapé mi nariz de inmediato pero ya era demasiado tarde, me sentía completamente bañado en él.

"no, mierda, que desagradable" rió moviéndose en dirección a su portátil. Se sentó a mi lado, el video de mi conferencia ya puesto, al parecer lo estaba viendo o algo.

"¿qué intentas hacer?"

"mover gente"

"si… pero no estás siendo muy directo"

"¿por qué crees que estoy en ese grupo? no puedo ser abiertamente anti-alfa, no quiero una cuchilla en mi garganta antes de tiempo" guardó silencio por unos segundos reproduciendo otra conferencia. La de la noche que decidí no ir a ese club con ellos. Esa conferencia fue en Denver.

"así que esto estabas haciendo" suspiré "reunión familiar mis pelotas, más como una reunión de hermanos de retraso o algo" rodé los ojos fastidiado.

"eres inteligente, todavía tenemos tiempo antes de graduarnos, más o menos año y medio así que empieza a pensar judío" respiró hondo.

"sabes que dejaron avanzar a Garrison porque les convenía ¿verdad? de alguna u otra forma"

"lo sé"

"¿por que les convendría dejar que dispersaras ideas de esta índole entre la gente?"

"aunque no lo creas muchos se benefician. El día que rastreaste ese aroma de alfa hasta mí, era porque había estado con una recientemente" una de sus cejas se curvó en curiosidad "es una alfa interesada en deshacer ciertas políticas económicas" tomé aire "no es algo oficial el hecho de que hayan varias ramas de alfas, no es como que haya alguna clase de organigrama o que se yo; pero creo que si podemos poner a unos contra otros podremos generar alguna clase de daño. Ese sería solo un inicio, hacer prominente la diferencia de intereses entre variados grupos de alfas" asintió entendiendo mi punto.

"en cierto país, cuando inició un cambio económico bastante drástico dirigido hacia el comunismo…"

"¿eso me interesa?" interrumpí fastidiado por lo que parecía ser un largo y tedioso relato.

"Si" sentenció con tedio para tomar con el fin de continuar "... hubieron ciertas reformas que apelaban a la interferencia del estado en la economía; mayor planeación de la producción, control sobre los precios del mercado y demás. Siendo que su industria interna era subdesarrollada en comparación a las privadas internacionales no pudo ser completamente independiente de las mismas, quienes por supuesto a largo plazo no estuvieron de acuerdo con estas reformas y simplemente dejaron el país con excusas maricas como que ya no tenían insumos o que la rentabilidad era imposible. Al final la industria interna no pudo mantener la economía ,erradicando casi por completo la existencia de alfas, dejando a los pocos que quedaba en crisis, y por tanto a su pueblo en la mierda"

"¿entonces?" pregunté aburrido, había sacado mi celular, solo deslizaba mi dedo a lo largo de aburridas imágenes en instagram. Ladeó su cabeza asumiendo que yo le escuchaba.

"que uno depende del otro, cortar esa línea conllevaría graves consecuencias, más grandes de las que crees" buscó mi mirada "¿como planeas hacerlo?"

"ni puta idea, ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí?" sonrió divertido.

"mira, algo realmente interesante de nuestra sociedad actual es que tiene una memoria de mierda"

"que coño significa eso"

"se olvidan de su pasado, de lo que los ha llevado al lugar en el que están. La historia más que un simple recuento de hechos puede llegar a ser un manual bastante útil de lo que no deberías hacer _otra vez_ " se encogió de hombros "se las arreglan los hijos de puta para pasarse todo eso por el culo y caen en la trampa de subir al poder personas como Garrison; olvidan por completo el hecho de que ese error se ha cometido antes, dios, que su método, mierda de demagogia, fue definida por el mismo aristóteles. ¿Qué tan imbécil hay que ser para caer en un método de engaño de hace miles de años atrás?.¡El otro día incluso vi una entrevista de un redneck enojado porque Obama no estaba en la maldita oficina oval durante el atentado a las torres gemelas, pero es que ni siquiera era presidente! ¿como pueden ser tan… " gruñó fastidiado.

Me estaba empezando a arrepentir un poco de esto, no cerraba la boca.

"si si, como sea, ¿cuál es el punto?"

"que lo que intentas hacer no es nada nuevo, solo tenemos que buscar en el lugar correcto de la historia y encontraremos la estrategia que quieres. Lo interesante es que la mayoría de personas ni siquiera notará que solo estás reproduciendo algún comportamiento ya llevado a cabo, y que por tanto pueden prever las consecuencias del mismo"

"¿y ese punto de la historia es…"

"en las revoluciones Cartman, revolución industrial, revolución rusa y…"

"¡hey!, ¿dónde está la pizza?" la puerta se abrió de un momento a otro, Kyle cerró el portátil y fijó su mirada en el pobre que acababa de entrar.

"no la pedí, haré tu tarea de cálculo después de todo" gimió fastidiado.

"hola culón, ¿que haces aquí?"

"aprender" elevó su ceja y luego dejó escapar una risotada de burla.

"claro claro" se sentó al otro lado mio dandome unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda "como digas gordo" y se echó contra la cama de forma tosca "entonces… ¿qué haremos?" miré hacía Kyle; no sé si era retrasado o algo, pero estudiar con él cerca era como intentar rezar en un cine porno.

"estudiar" dijo Kyle, como si de verdad eso fuese a pasar.

"¿estudiar? ¿me llamaste para… estudiar?"

"si, ¿tienes algún problema con ello?"

"bueno, ya era algo mierda dormir entre un montón de salchichas un viernes en la noche…" se levantó, se movió para quedar frente a los dos y puso sus manos en su cadera enderezando su espalda "vamos de fiesta, escuché que en cierto club están dejando entrar hoy a preciosas joyas de la juventud como nosotros, es libre de alcohol " mordió su labio divertido "pero vamos, que para este punto 'libre de alcohol' es casi sarcasmo" sonrió brillante a la expectativa de nuestra respuesta. Me incliné hacía Kahl para susurrarle.

"no debiste llamarlo"

"muerete"

"¡vamos! no sean maricas ustedes dos" y fijó su mirada en mí "¿en serio quieres estudiar un viernes en la noche Cartman? ¿estas completamente seguro de ello?"

No.

"sí" bufó.

"no mientas culón" viró hacía Kahl "es obvio que está mintiendo, tú también puedes verlo ¿no?" suspiré.

"no tengo tiempo para esta mierda" iba a ponerme de pie pero la mano de Kyle me detuvo.

"vamos, será divertido" continuó el rubio entre una enorme sonrisa, viré hacia el judío, tratando de recriminarle con la mirada la brillantez de lo que sea que hubiese intentado hacer "vamos a emborracharnos hasta el culo ¿si?"

"bueno, es viernes en la noche" y Kyle cayó "aunque probablemente mi madre no me deje así que…" Kenny dejó ir un hálito cansado, como si esto le sobrepasara.

"¿es en serio? no tienes que pedirle permiso" sacó su celular para mirar la hora "en dos horas ya estarán fundidos, solo salgamos por la ventana y ya" terminó señalando hacía las cortinas cerradas.

"y así es como luce una mala influencia" extendí mis manos hacía Kenny quien las empujó lejos. Luego imitó mi gesto señalando esta vez hacia nosotros.

"y así es como lucen un par de perdedores sin vida social"

"¡hey! yo tengo vida social" protestó Kyle, el pobre de mierda bufó incrédulo.

"¿aparte de Stan y yo? y Cartman no cuenta, solo mirale"

"¿que coño significa eso?" espeté.

"significa que tu único mejor amigo soy yo, porque soy el único que puede soportar tu gordo culo" dejé ir aire fastidiado.

"aunque no lo creas conozco más gente aparte de… ustedes"

"si, un monton de retrasados fascistas" comentó Kyle desviando la mirada despectivo.

"¿tiene amigos fascistas?"

"en fin, iremos a tu puta fiesta, ¿feliz?" corté el tema de raíz dejando ir por completo mi negativa a la basura. Extendió su sonrisa satisfecha.

"yo no he dicho que si"

"a nadie le importa Kahl" gruñó por lo bajo en respuesta, preparando su siguiente insulto silenciado eventualmente por más diarrea vocal de Kenny.

En fin, no era mi plan principal pero qué más daba, hacía bastante que no… me dejaba llevar un poco.

...

* * *

...

"que el gordo baje de primeras, no quiero aparecer mañana en ningún titular con 'aplastado' y 'por un cerdo' juntos en el encabezado" rodé los ojos abriendo la ventana, escuchando a Kenny reír por lo bajo tras nosotros.

"ja ja, hilarante" murmuré con claro sarcasmo "mirenme soy un judío maricón que hace chistes quemados sobre la gordura inexistente del genial Eric Cartman para cubrir mis sentimientos de inferioridad, buhu" murmuré sacando medio cuerpo por la misma. Dios, ¿qué coño estaba haciendo con mi vida?.

Empecé a bajar con cuidado, ¿hacia cuanto no hacía algo por el estilo?, que se yo, no recordaba la última vez.

"te apuesto cinco a que se cae" escuché a Kenny susurrar. Puto pobre.

Para mi suerte no lo hice. Terminé de bajar y retrocedí para ver como los otros dos seguían, me formulé el tirarles algo para hacerles caer pero nah, no valía la pena.

Eventualmente bajaron y caminamos, no era lejos así que no tomó demasiado, South Park era tan pequeño que ir al otro extremo nunca tomaba demasiado.

Llegamos a la entrada a lo que desde metros destacaba como la entrada, una estructura de ladrillos recubierta en pancartas a medio rasgar, graffitis mediocres corroídos por la constante nieve, con rastros del anterior bajo ellos como una memoria reemplazable bajo la titilante y moribunda luminiscencia de luces de neón magenta y verde amarillento; un lugar que a pesar de tener escrito en toda su fachada su insanidad, estaba a rebosar de personas.

Habían conocidos de otros cursos y de otros institutos cercanos; una enorme fila que abarcaba parte de la cuadra y música desbordando del interior de un oscuro pasillo resguardado por lo que parecían 'guardias' era lo más destacable. En fin, gracias a Kenny y a su aparente concurrencia en estos lugares pudimos evadir por completo la fila.

"las ventajas de ser puta" dije con gracia siguiéndoles al interior, luces oscilantes, lapsos de completa oscuridad turnándose con estelas multicolores y humo en el aire. Este familiar aroma a marihuana y alcohol en el ambiente danzando desafiante ante los letreros de 'zona libre de alcohol y cigarro'.

Kenny tenía razón, para este punto eso parecía simple sarcasmo.

"si si, tengo que encontrarme con alguien, nos vemos en un rato" dijo Kenny antes de alejarse, perdiéndose entre la multitud que danzaba al ritmo de ruidosos beats.

"dios, creo que me tomará un tiempo acostumbrarme a lo ruidoso que puede ser esto" escuché a mi lado. Era verdad, los omegas tenían sentidos más desarrollados que los betas al igual que los alfas… y si Garrison tenía razón, de ser anormal, los tendría aún más.

"¿vamos a emborracharnos hasta el culo?" pregunté reproduciendo las palabras de Kenny, sonrió probablemente recordandolas.

"hasta el culo" repitió empezando a avanzar hacia donde más parecía acumularse la gente, seguramente la barra.

Logramos conseguir dos asientos, la mayoría de personas parecían estar en la pista y en mesas en lugares más… privados que aquí frente al bartender; mejor para nosotros.

Tras un rato las cervezas llegaron.

Suspiró tomando el primer sorbo, mirando distante a la multitud para luego tomar el vaso y beber hasta más de la mitad de un trago.

Yo lo haría despacio, beber no era una de mis mejores habilidades.

"sigamos hablando" dijo dejando el vaso sobre la barra.

"revoluciones, ibas en revoluciones…" sonrió.

"verdad… ¿has escuchado de la comuna de París?" rodé los ojos.

"no, ¿debería de interesarme?"

"Si. Fue un movimiento de obreros en París en el cual exigieron mejores condiciones de vida. Se aislaron e intentaron hacer funcionar un sistema político y económico por su cuenta donde hubiera 'igualdad' de condiciones... los alfas por supuesto no lo aceptaron y empezó la famosa semana sangrienta en París donde fueron masacrados cerca de diez mil betas y omegas" no se iba a callar, y borracho tendía a hablar aún más, era como su deshinibidor dialéctico o qué sé yo.

"si, el mundo es injusto, superalo" suspiró.

"¿por qué es tan difícil ese ideal Cartman?" me encogí de hombros.

"no lo sé, ¿por la naturaleza humana? que se yo. No voy a ponerme a filosofar sobre lo mierda que es el hombre en este lugar" rió por lo bajo.

"si, tienes razón" terminó de beber y pidió una más.

"¿qué harás tras graduarte?" sentía curiosidad al respecto, como omega realmente no tenía muchas opciones.

"no lo sé. He estado investigando, los exámenes físicos que llevan a cabo al ingreso de las universidades son demasiado estrictos, es casi imposible no ser percibido como un omega"

"no necesitas de nadie que te enseñe si lo que quieres es aprender, casi toda la mierda que sabes no ha sido enseñada aún en el instituto" sonrió.

"no pero… se siente mal, me siento acorralado" continuó bebiendo, yo recién iba a mitad de la primera.

"no tiene que ser así" bufó.

"y tú qué sabrás"

"yo no, pero mi madre si" me observó curioso por la declaración "es una omega después de todo"

"¿que?"

"como lo oíste judío"

"pero los omegas no…"

"no pueden tener derecho judicial sobre sus crías, si si… pero al parecer fue lo bastante inteligente como para pasarse una que otra ley por el culo… o abrió sus piernas lo suficiente, qué sé yo, ambas formas son válidas supongo"

"¿ella usa supresores?" negué.

"extirpó sus ovarios" recargue mi rostro sobre mi mano moviendo el líquido en círculos a la altura de mi rostro "igual yo era solo un bastardo, no tenía muchas opciones"

"no sabía" sonreí terminando de beber, levanté la mano por una segunda.

"obvio que no sabías" suspiré "en fin, el punto es que puedes llegar a tener una vida… relativamente normal" aunque normal no era precisamente ser una puta adicta al crack con graves deficiencias emocionales… sé que la idea también rondó por su cabeza pero probablemente decidió que no era el momento para insultos.

Bajó la mirada terminando la segunda, yendo por una tercera… estaba bebiendo bastante rápido.

"Kenny dijo que habían países donde las políticas respecto a los omegas podían variar"

"¿entonces planeas irte?" negó.

"no lo sé, no siento que sea tan fácil, no quiero huir, no quiero solo… arrodillarme" su lengua empezaba a deslizarse perezosa, su mirada estaba perdida en el vaso reflejando algo del ámbar de la cerveza en su mirada esmeralda.

"cambiemos el sistema entonces" sonrió con desdén, como si solo estuviese hablando de uno de esos sueños infantiles que nunca se llegó a cumplir.

"quiero confiar en ti, y en lo que eres capaz de hacer pero…" levantó la mirada "... pero sé que en cuanto tus intereses titubeen dejarás todo atrás y te olvidaras de tu fin principal. Algo así como encontrar algo más entretenido o más beneficioso que hacer" ¿de qué coño estaba hablando?.

"eso no pasará" me detalló en silencio por unos segundos.

"¿lo prometes?" dejó la cerveza a un lado y acercó su mano formada en puño con su meñique al aire. La miré extrañado, nunca habíamos hecho esta clase de maricadas que recordara y… él muy bien sabía que de hacerlas probablemente me importaría poco después; pero si eso le quitaba esa expresión de marica supongo que valía la pena seguir con el juego.

Junté mi meñique al suyo tras quitar mi guante.

"lo prometo" dejó ir una suave sonrisa que muy rara vez venía para mi.

"cambiemos el sistema Eric" ugh, se sentía realmente desagradable que pronunciara mi nombre.

"cambiemos el sistema Kyle" y arrugó su nariz, como si de igual forma que yo pronunciase su nombre correctamente también fuese algo poco común y por tanto incomodo.

"no volvamos a hacer eso" murmuró alejando su dedo.

"por favor"

...

* * *

...

Lo divertido de beber es que después de un número incierto de alcohol en tu sangre, todo cobra un respectivo sentido, dependiendo de qué tan hundido en alcohol estés. Yo estaba en el sentido gracioso supongo, no sé realmente de qué coño estaba hablando con el judío pero para este punto solo me podía reir de todo como idiota.

Desinhibiciones afuera y música casi palpable en el ambiente nos movió al centro de la multitud, saltando al ritmo de la misma, o al menos eso me hacía creer el alcohol mientras Kyle seguía moviéndose divertido en su lugar.

"¡¿donde está Kenny?!" se encogió de hombros sin apartar la mirada de un par de chicas que habían subido a estas mesas a bailar, vertiendo cerveza sobre sus delgados tops blancos con grupos en su mayoría hombres aglomerandose a su alrededor.

"¡ni puta idea, que le den!" gritó entre risas avanzando hacía las ¿bailarinas?. Le seguí con la mirada. Tomó una de las cervezas que se suponían irían a parar entre las tetas de las chicas y se alejó bebiendo de ella; ¿eso no era robar? probablemente ni él mismo estaba consciente de ello.

Se acercó una vez más hacia mi con cerveza en mano dando unos cuantos giros al ritmo de la música en el proceso, tambaleando torpemente tras terminar su intento de voltereta para dejar ir una risa por su propia torpeza. Yo por mi parte no podía evitar reír al verle, puto judío borracho.

"¡¿quieres?!, ¡mira, las estan dando gratis!" levantó la botella al aire y le observé divertido.

"no creo que sean gratis" se encogió de hombros.

"que importa" y se detuvo frente a mí, levantó el pico de la botella contra mis labios y la tomé para beber algo de ella. Recargó su frente contra mi pecho.

"no vomites en mi o…" negó.

"no" rió por lo bajo moviéndose realmente cerca, apartando su frente para que la punta de su nariz rozara contra mi cuello "hueles _tan_ bien" casi no logré escucharle entre el ruido a nuestro alrededor.

Inspiró contra mi para dejar su respiración cálida, saturada de alcohol deslizarse suave contra mi tez tras espirar.

" _tan_ bien" repitió alejándose entre risas, dándome la espalda para intentar moverse entre la multitud. Suspiré, supongo que le debía seguir, a fin de cuentas debíamos estar al menos lo dos en su habitación para mañana… ¿u hoy?.

En nuestro recorrido por el lugar añadimos unos cuantos grados de alcohol más a nuestra joven sangre y esa línea divertida se empezaba a perder, entrando entonces en este espacio que varía dependiendo del usuario; este lapso generalmente incierto, terrible y muy probablemente generador de amnesia total.

No crucen esa línea, no lo hagan porque es una mierda.

Pero a pesar de estar al tanto de ello la cruzamos, y cada paso se perdía entre un instante de vacío a medida avanzabamos hacía ni puta idea donde, la multitud saltaba a nuestro alrededor, la oscuridad oscilante no hacía más que atormentar nuestro intento desesperado por dar sentido al lugar en el que nos encontrábamos con aún rastros de risas y bromas maricas en nuestro modo de actuar.

"¡salgamos de aquí!" gritó el judío "¡creo que voy a vomitar!" no quería hablar o responder, me sentía mareado como el demonio y… y aire nocturno nos golpeó en cuanto dejamos el lugar "¡dios, el mundo es una mierda!" gritó de la nada echando a correr torpemente a lo largo del callejón ya baldío para esta hora "¡culón!" dejé ir aire caminando hacia él, sintiendo mi estómago revolverse con solo dar un paso "¡seremos los héroes del mundo!" extendió sus brazos al aire para luego tambalear en su lugar y acurrucarse en el mundo… ¿en el que? en el suelo, aunque si era el mundo como tal… en fin.

"si… si" cubrí mis labios, no debí comer esa hamburguesa triple carne con tocino para cenar, dios, ¿que clase de madre tengo?.

"te estás poniendo verde gordo… pareces un sapo gordo y verde y… gordo" bueno, si iba a vomitar al menos haría mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo sobre él.

"callate judio gay"

"agh, quiero orinar" intentó ponerse de pie pero no duró mucho antes de caer de culo "coño" extendió su mano "ayudame, quiero orinar"

"te ves ridículo"

"y tu verde y gordo, ayúdame coño"

Hubiese intentado de no ser porque yo por mi mismo ni siquiera me creía capaz de mantenerme de pie. Me senté a su lado.

"¡dije que me ayudaras, no que te pusieras cómodo tetas gordas!" intenté buscar mi celular por algún lado, a este paso el judío mojaría sus pantalones y yo…

"necesitamos un taxi o algo" miré la hora… "son las… ¿ocho?"

"tres"

"dice ocho"

"es tres gorda, ¿como van a ser las ocho si nos vinimos a las… después de las ocho?" eso… tenía sentido.

"como sea solo… llamamos un taxi" intenté buscar la aplicación pero dios, ¿desde cuando la pantalla de mi maldito teléfono era tan pequeña y…

"¡donde coño estas Kenny! ¡RESPONDE!" y la encontré… pedían la dirección, el gps por alguna razón no estaba funcionando.

"¿donde estamos?" miré hacía Kyle, este solo se encogió de hombros echando su cabeza contra mi hombro.

"en tu culo" y se echó a reír como idiota "no sé exactamente dónde, es demasiado grande, me pierdo" balbuceó sin mucho sentido bostezando.

"si no ponemos la dirección no van a recogernos"

"vamos a pie"

"no creo que me pueda poner de pie" guardó silencio por un momento intentando moverse en su lugar.

"mierda, yo tampoco" gruñí fastidiado mirando alrededor, tratando de buscar algún poste con direcciones o que se yo pero no veía una mierda "mira, un cerdo en traje" seguí su dedo que apuntaba aparentemente hacía… el oficial Barbrady.

"dios" bajé su brazo fastidiado "no lo mires, si no le miramos tal vez no nos note" empecé a sobar mi entrecejo, esto no podía ser bueno.

"como… ¿medusa?"

"¿que?"

"hey chicos, ¿no deberían estar en casa a esta hora?" mierda.

Levanté la mirada hacía el tipo que misteriosamente había aparecido frente a nosotros, no le noté llegar… así de jodido estaba.

"buenas noches of…"

"¡por supuesto que no! ¡Son las ocho hasta ahora!" gritó el judío como el subnormal que era…

"¿están borrachos?" olíamos a alcohol hasta el culo y no nos podíamos poner de pie, aparte el retraso del colorado a mi lado se había agravado considerablemente.

"no" respondí tan sobrio como pude sonar, no sirvió de nada el hipido que siguió a mi declaración. Pero el tipo este era como medio imbécil entonces, con algo de suerte, podríamos… no sé, no sé.

"me siento enfermo" murmuró Kyle cubriendo su rostro "¿nos puede llevar a casa señor?" levantó la mirada hacía el oficial, su patrulla no debía estar lejos supongo pero…

"¿estas imbecil?" susurré a su oído.

"¿que? no, estoy ebr… " cubrí sus labios mirando hacía el oficial.

"podemos ir por nuestra cruenta… cuenta, definitivamente" y el mierda de Kahl movió mi mano con esta sonrisa en su rostro.

"ni siquiera puedes mover tu culo del andén"

"herí mi pierna… pie… tobillo" intenté moverlo "el tobillo, me lo torcí, no puedo caminar bien" Miré al tipo ese, con gafas oscuras a mitad de la noche, esos botones del traje en plena inquisición siendo colgados, cerca de la asfixia y… frunció sus labios.

"oh, traeré la patrulla hasta aquí entonces" se iba a ir a donde sea que estuviera pero…

"¿que? ¡no… digo…" y sentí la mano de alguien chocar contra mi cabeza ¿Kyle me había pegado?...

"cállate, deja que el oficial nos ayude culón, dios" levantó su mirada hacía el tipo ese "nos ayudaría mucho oficial Bargaydy" le miré incrédulo por lo que acababa de decir.

"¿qué dijiste?" preguntó el intento de policía. Kyle le miró confundido como si no entendiera su error.

"¿nos ayudaría mucho oficial Barbrady?" y el tipo sonrió complacido.

"a si si, escuché mal" y empezó a alejarse a un paso… curioso, de no ser porque estaba como una cuba hubiese incluso sentido que el tipo ese también estaba medio borracho igualmente… pero nah, no podíamos estar tan jodidos.

"nos van a llevar en patrulla a tu casa,borrachos, a las tres de la mañana…" dije tratando de meterle en la cabeza al judío lo que había hecho "¿en que universo es eso una buena idea?, porque a mi me importa una mierda, pero probablemente a la gorda de tu madre no"

"nos tiramos del auto antes de llegar y ya" le miré incrédulo "tan fácil como eso"

"tan fácil como eso" le arremedé "dios…" pero vamos, tenía sentido… ¿no? "bien, hagamos eso"

"cuando vaya por una esquina"

"por una esquina" si… tenía sentido.

"¿ves?, soy un puto genio" reí por lo bajo.

"mi culo es un genio" vimos a la distancia la patrulla avanzar, azul y rojo rebotando en la calle solitaria y… ¿y si prendía la sirena? digo, había un montón de adolescentes bebiendo alcohol en ese club frente a él… probablemente saldrían corriendo y… "tengo una idea" murmuré hacía Kahl, este me observó curioso, luego a la patrulla, luego al club y una sonrisa bañó su rostro en complicidad.

"oh sí" se detuvo frente a nosotros y… hice mi mayor esfuerzo por ponerme de pie, apoyándome en la puerta del auto.

"hey oficial" bajó el cristal.

"suban, los llevaré a casa"

"si si, pero ¿sabe? South Park es tan aburrido, ha sido un tiempo desde que he visto a algun policia en acción" fijó su mirada en el volante, luego en una pequeña botella de metal a su costado… una licorera.

"bueno… si, no hay mucho que hacer en la jefatura… al menos no para mí" porque era un inútil, que se podía esperar.

"basura, ¿ve ese lugar?" señalé el club.

"¿si?"

"encienda la sirena y veamos que pasa" me miró, no podía detallar su expresión por las gafas pero era obvio que no estaba convencido de ello.

"¿por qué haría eso?"

"¿por que puede?" miró por segunda vez la licorera a su izquierda y el botón que supuse era el que activaría el ruido.

"sip, esa definitivamente es razón suficiente" me apoyó Kyle quien milagrosamente se había puesto de pie igualmente "no es como que haya un código policial o al…" le empujé lejos, no sé si cayó o no, solo se que se calló y eso era suficiente.

"vamos oficial, este adolescente quiere escuchar el poder del cuerpo policial"

"solo por un momento" sonreí satisfecho. Ví como su dedo se acercaba y mi sonrisa crecía expectante y … sonó.

Alto y ruidoso, escuché a Kyle gimoteando probablemente por lo sensible de sus sentidos pero qué más daba, no pasó mucho entre eso y gente gritando.

"¡policía, policerdos!" y echaron a correr, saliendo del club como si fuese un hormiguero al que habían prendido fuego.

No pude contener la risa por mucho tiempo, Kyle reía desde donde sea que estuviera igualmente mientras personas desesperadas veían la patrulla y corrían en torno a ella como si este gordo en serio fuese capaz de atraparlos. No pensé que fuesen tan retrasados, pero hasta ahí llegaba su grado de emancipación supongo. Maricas.

"¡¿qué está pasando?!" preguntó el oficial intentando salir del auto pero demasiado lento y estúpido como para lograrlo realmente.

"ni idea" dije entre risas avanzando hacía la puerta trasera recargado en el auto, una chica tropezó cerca de nosotros casi cayendo en su desespero por huir. Bufé ante la vista.

Extendí mi mano hacía Kyle quien estaba sentado en el anden disfrutando el espectáculo.

"puede que no le respeten Barbrady, pero al menos le tienen miedo" la tomó y le ayudé a ponerse de pie.

Si, estos momentos de complicidad tendían a dejar las bromas de lado.

"eso fue genial" dijo abriendo la puerta trasera pero cuando nos fijamos el policía gordo ese estaba saliendo a preguntar que coño estaba pasando.

"no me jodas" murmuré. Sacó su… radio o lo que fuera esa mierda.

"... si, adolescentes con alcohol…. no, no estoy borra… no… si… tal vez… están corriendo… si…"

"¿está llamando refuerzos?" susurró Kyle a mi lado, ambos esperando a que moviera su culo y nos llevara a casa.

"eso creo, no estoy seguro" de ser así entonces… eso sería malo para nosotros. El tipo no podía notar nuestra ebriedad porque era retrasado y él de por sí también tenía un problema de alcoholismo importante yendo por su vida. Los otros policías no serían tan imbéciles.

"eso no es bueno"

"nop"

"¿ya vienen? ¿seguros?... no fue tan agradable la broma de la vez pasada… "

"mierda" dijimos a la vez.

"salgamos de aquí" dijo Kyle empezando a abrir la puerta.

"tengo una mejor idea" y me moví hacia el asiento del conductor con completa torpeza, agradecí por esa leve discapacidad mental de Barbrady por dejar las llaves en su lugar y el motor encendido…

"¡¿que coño estas haciendo?!"

"¡sacándonos de aquí!" moví el cambio en reversa.

"¡hey!" y las protestas del gordo policía por supuesto no se hicieron esperar.

"¡¿estas loco?!" ví a través del retrovisor como gritaba la loca judía, dejando de lado las imágenes en los retrovisores laterales, no dándome cuenta de que estaba empujando a uno que otro marica fuera del camino con el auto.

"¡callate judio marica, me desconcentras!" y Barbrady venía corriendo hacía nosotros, sus pulmones no dando más mientras avisaba por el radio que su auto había sido robado. No teníamos mucho tiempo.

Gracias a la hora las calles estaban casi vacías, también ayudaba en que estuviéramos en el culo de Colorado.

Al llegar a la intersección maniobré para girar hacia la dirección del vecindario y pisé el acelerador moviendo el cambio a una velocidad relativamente alta.

"¡no tan rápido! ¡¿nos quieres matar?!" era más que obvio que había miedo en su voz, y no le culpaba, los pocos autos que pasaban cerca alcanzaban a rozar con nosotros, por suerte solo era ir en línea recta hasta… "¡mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda… estamos monumentalmente jodidos si nos ven… dios, el policerdo ese nos vio! oh dios, oh dios oh…"

"¡callate!" desaceleré viendo la zona residencial, mi casa, la de Stan y en seguida la de Kyle; todas consecutivas "ya llegamos"

"¡¿aquí es donde saltamos?!" ladridos de algún perro se empezaron a escuchar a la lejanía.

"¿que?" y se acercaron. Pensé en parar el auto y … caminar, o al menos intentarlo; pero solo sería unos metros más.

Ví una figura negra abalanzarse hacia el bumper por alguna razón, y en mi estado de sorpresa y alcoholismo en lugar de presionar el pedal para parar presioné el de acelerar. El auto pareció pasar sobre algo y un chillido animal me dejó estático en mi lugar "mierda"

"¿qué fue eso?" abrí la puerta.

"nada, vámonos, Barbrady dijo que se habían robado su patrulla, deben estar buscándola" e intenté salir de ella viendo como el judío me seguía.

"dios"

"no mires atrás Kahl"

"¿que? ¿por…"

"solo no lo hagas…" le tomé del brazo para empezar a avanzar tan rápido como pude hacia su casa. Al menos el judío estaba en lo correcto en algo, y era en que puede que no hoy, pero al menos mañana estaríamos tan o incluso más jodidos que el culo de Kenny.

Saltamos como pudimos la valla de su patio trasero y… no, no podíamos escalar. Abrió la puerta de la cocina en un momento de oportuna lucidez y avanzamos hasta su habitación con la gracia de Jimmy en ácido.

Y por fin traspasamos la puerta a nuestro refugio momentáneo de toda la porquería del exterior.

"estamos…"

"sí, ya sé, estamos hasta la polla de mierda" caminó hacía su cama y se tiró en ella, yo me sostuve contra la puerta llenándome una vez más en ese odioso aroma suyo.

"todavía quiero orinar" murmuró contra las sábanas "¿por qué no me recordaste que quería orinar cuando pasamos por el baño?"

"callate, estas borracho"

"tu también" caminé hacía la cama y me eché a su lado, rebotó un poco en su lugar lo que pareció darle arcadas.

"no…"

"no lo haré ¡mi estómago es fuer…"

"silencio" susurré cubriendo su maldita boca. Sonrió contra ella y entré abrió sus labios para deslizar su lengua entre mis dedos "¡hey!" y la aparté de inmediato. Rió en su lugar rodando hasta quedar de medio lado, sirenas empezando a sonar a la lejanía.

"hueles tan bien" repitió cerrando sus ojos, sonrió aspirando alrededor mío.

"pensé que los betas no tenían aroma" mordió su labio.

"te sorprenderia lo que puedo llegar a oler, ver… oír" abrió sus ojos.

Las cortinas aún seguían de par en par, así que luz artificial del exterior se filtraba cubriendo su rostro de un tenue velo naranja; algunos rizos bajaban desorganizados corriendo a lo largo de su rostro, sobre sus labios, su nariz, sus iris; haciendo este agradable juego de colores propio de él, esmeralda en fuego… tan extraño.

"tu puedes sentir mi esencia, ¿cómo es?" preguntó corriendo de forma torpe parte de su cabello.

Aspiré agradeciendo la inhibición que me proveía el alcohol, saboreando de forma más libre la fragancia, sintiendo mi parte baja estremecerse ante ese tercer tono, ajeno a la vainilla, a las fresas sin madurar, que no podía distinguir pero… que a su vez era embriagante, adictivo tan…

"delicioso" sonrió ante mi descripción "me da… hambre supongo" soltó una pequeña risa.

"maldito gordo" viró hacia la ventana mientras el caos afuera parecía acrecentarse, seguramente habían encontrado la patrulla "¿como exactamente?"

"como… dulce y ácido a la vez"

"esos son sabores culón"

"callate"

"tu hueles a chocolate y… algo más, como ese tono a licor que parece extasiar con solo aspirarlo y te deja con una sensación amarga en la parte trasera del paladar…"

"no suena agradable" se acercó buscando por mi cuello una vez más…

"lo es, no puedo explicarlo… es como esas sensaciones incómodas que eventualmente te absorben y te vuelven adicto a ellas y…" no podía moverme; tal vez por el aroma que me rodeaba que de alguna forma parecía nublar mi conciencia, una mezcla peligrosa con el alcohol que ya corría por mis venas "… solo quiero probarlo, pero temo que no sea suficiente" deslizó entonces su lengua por mi cuello y una corriente fría bajó por mi columna hacía mi…

"estas borracho Kahl solo…" subí mis brazos para intentar alejarlo pero en cuanto el calor de su pecho cubrió mis palmas no tuve la fuerza de hacerlo.

Elevó su rostro a la altura del mío al ver mi falta de resistencia, sonrió divertido y su aliento saturado en alcohol me alcanzó, ruego cubriendo su mirada.

"¿puedo… solo probar un poco más?"

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo por esta semana, hasta la próxima.**


	5. Deseo

**Y aquí estoy de vuelta c: me disculpo por la demora pero ya empezó el tercer corte del semestre y en fin, más exámenes y parciales; y, adicional a ello, empecé a jugar Undertale, y digamos** **que me obsesioné un poco (bastante) con los universos alternativos y la historia en general, así** **que mi imaginación ha estado un poco ida por ende xD**

 **En fin, me alegra** **que les esté gustando :D me disculpo por errores** **que no haya visto y hasta la próxima.**

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **DESEO**

 **...**

* * *

"¿puedo… solo probar un poco más?" mi aire escapó tras la dicción, mis dígitos tentados a buscar por el calor de su tez.

El alcohol estaba derribando mis inhibiciones al punto de hacerlas casi inexistentes, danzando peligrosamente con ese aroma que aunque leve, era lo suficiente fuerte como para hacer mi intimidad estremecerse, para hacer mi sangre hervir, para hacerme desear lo que probarle, lo que absorberle, lo que sentirle podría implicar.

Y allí estaba a su vez esta voz, diciendome que me detuviera; me arrepentiría, puesto que estaba a punto de hacer algo tan mal como de hecho lo era… el problema es que no parecía tan malo, a fin de cuentas parecía bastante 'accesible' y eso era más que suficiente… o al menos se sentía suficiente.

Guardó silencio observandome cuidadosamente, como si lo que fuese a continuar pudiese de alguna forma afectarle bastante.

El caos ya llevaba un rato y voces hablando rondaban por el lugar con sirenas ya silenciadas de policía. Podía oírles pero realmente no ponía atención, ahora mismo mi mundo se reducía a ese rostro particularmente nítido frente a mí, la oscuridad no pareciendo afectar su forma, tan real y…

"¿que implica… probar?" preguntó y ni yo tenía ni idea, solo sabía que en cuanto me acercara lo suficiente mi cuerpo se movería por sí solo y por tanto… solo seguiría mis instintos como un proceso ya estampado en mi genetica, en mi naturaleza, en mi persona, en ese número de necesidades ya corriendo por mi sistema desde mi nacimiento.

"no sé… pero quiero saber, ¿y tu?"

"ni siquiera sé que como coño llegamos aquí y… no tengo ni idea de que estoy diciendo" cubrió su rostro girando en su lugar para quedar boca arriba "el acohol obra de misteriosas maneras" bromeó.

"¿no es Dios…"

"Dios, alcohol, qué más da" sin real control sobre mí, mi mano intentó buscar su tez, moviéndose en dirección a su rostro por alguna razón, ansiosa, necesitada; pero cuando estaba a punto de rozarle, la ventana fue abierta de par en par. Me tensé en mi lugar y viré tan rápido como pude hacia la figura que entró. Kenny.

"coño, afuera está hecho un desastre" habló en susurros mientras cerraba tras de sí, aparentemente él aún conservaba la habilidad de escalar.

"¿donde coño estabas?" preguntó Cartman sin moverse de su lugar, el ambiente de hacia un momento completamente destrozado para este punto.

"haciendo cosas" dijo echándose a nuestro lado, metiéndose entre los dos de forma tosca, empujandonos como… no sé, pero de nada amable seguro.

"¡hey!" espetó Cartman por ser corrido como la bolsa de grasa que era.

"callate gorda" estaba helado, su abrigo algo húmedo por probablemente la nevada que había empezado a caer.

Guardamos silencio por un rato, atravesados a lo largo de la cama demasiado pequeña para los tres, mirando al techo, demasiado ruido en el exterior como para intentar dormir y… en fin, ni siquiera estábamos en la posición de hacerlo.

"el que sea que iba conduciendo ese auto cogió al perro de Stan" comentó Kenneth de la nada rompiendo el silencio…

"¿que?" pregunté incrédulo. Tomó aire.

"que cogió al perro de Stan, estaba ahí afuera levantándolo, al parecer le rompió una pata o algo" dios, este maldito chupapollas…

"Cartman, ¿que coño hiciste?" murmuré intentando no levantar el tono, a pesar de ello no podiendo esconder el enojo en mi voz.

"deberías alegrarte de que no morimos en el maldito recorrido"

"no me jodas ¿ustedes robaron la patrulla?" comentó Kenny con gracia sentándose en su lugar "dios, me salvaron el culo, esos policerdos me habían cogido pero entonces este Bargaydi llamó diciendo que se le habían llevado la patrulla" rió por lo bajo volviéndose a tirar "increíble"

"¿por que te cogieron?" bostezó.

"ni idea"

"porque es basura blanca, ¿que más?" rodé los ojos ante el comentario de Cartman. Le quería sacar a patadas de aquí por lo que había hecho, dios, ¿cómo es que podía seguir cerca de un cerdo como ese?.

"la pizza nunca llegó" suspiré.

"no pedí pizza" Kenny dejó ir aire con tedio "¿y ahora qué?" pregunté.

"no sé" Cartman guardaba silencio, ojala y vomitara durante la noche para luego ahogarse con su propia bilis o algo… sería un final bastante apropiado para él. Sonreí ante la idea viendo en el techo reflejos de tonos azules y rojos, luces de patrullas danzando sistemáticamente "¿dormir?"

Estaba exhausto, demasiado como para siquiera preocuparme por el perro de Stan, bajo otro contexto ya le habría dado una patada en las pelotas a Cartman pero…

"¿dijo nuestros nombres?" preguntó el culón de la nada. No sabía a qué se refería así que le ignoré, Kenny también "¡hey! ¿el oficial Bargaydi dijo nuestros hombros?"

"¿hombros?"

"nombres"

"ah, no, creo que no" tal vez tendríamos la suficiente suerte como para que no se hubiese enterado de quien había tomado la patrulla, era algo improbable pero… posible supongo.

Cerré mis ojos, y a pesar del ruido exterior sentía desvanecerme en sueño.

No quería despertar.

* * *

Para cuando desperté Kenny ya no estaba, Cartman por otro lado se encontraba de alguna forma enrollado en la mayoría de cobijas, botado en el suelo como alguna clase de gato o que se yo… temblé en mi lugar, yo no tenía ni una sábana por supuesto, pero al menos estaba solo en la cama.

Una punzada justo sobre mis párpados pareció enterrarlos en cuanto intenté levantarlos…

"dios" murmuré sintiendo el ruidoso mover de las ramas en el exterior, nieve cayendo por la fuerte briza como si cada derramamiento fuese equivalente a una maldita avalancha… me cubrí con la almohada encogiendome en mi posición, adolorido, tratando de recordar algo pero… nada, solo ruido, ¿patrullas? recordaba al oficial Barbrady pero…

Cerré mis ojos intentando volver a dormir pero el frío ya presente haciéndolo imposible. Miré hacía esa bola de cobijas en mi suelo, respiraciones elevando y bajando las sábanas a un paso lento.

Estiré mi brazo hacia él para intentar agarrar una cobija pero era imposible, estaba completamente enrollado en ellas, y su peso visiblemente inhumano me hacía incapaz de jalar al menos uno.

"maldita gorda" murmuré rindiendome tras intentar jalarla por unos segundos, frunciendo una vez más mi ceño ante las punzadas que venían cada tanto y esos imperceptibles ruidos que causaban olas de escozor a mi cerebro "solo matame ya Dios" murmuré a la nada por lo insoportable de mi estado intentando sentarme, mareo abordandome en cuanto estuve en una posición medianamente vertical.

Le observé en silencio, al parecer todos dormían aún. Dejé ir un bostezo y le patee, aún tenía las malditas botas puestas. Gimió por lo bajo revolviéndose en su lugar, le volví a patear con más fuerza.

"para" murmuró adormilado y sonreí divertido dándole una tercera patada "¡agh!"

"vamos, quiero ver tu primer momento de la resaca, ya sabes, para alegrarme el día"

"jodete" murmuró cubriendo sus oídos, rei por lo bajo.

"levántate cerda, que tenemos que parecer que dormimos al menos más de tres malditas horas aquí"

"cierra la puta boca" murmuró fastidiado cubriéndose con mayor insistencia.

"no, no lo haré" una cuarta patada "mueve el culo gorda"

"¡dios!" se destapó en un movimiento iracundo, pero en cuanto el sol le golpeó volvió a cubrirse de inmediato "¡coño!" espetó contra las cobijas fastidiado y no pude evitar reír por ello. Definitivamente verle en la mierda era la mejor cura para mi dolor de cabeza.

"hey, gorda" rodó lejos de mis pies para evitar una siguiente patada, y la verdad no tenía el ánimo de levantarme como para seguirle "¡hey!" me ignoró "¡gorda!"

"no soy gordo"

"por eso, gorda"

"dios"

"¡gorda, hey hey, gorda!"

"muérete, por favor, ve y tírate de un puto puente o algo" reí buscando por mi celular, eran cerca de las siete, ¿a dónde coño había ido Kenny tan temprano?.

Le escribí pero aparentemente el mensaje no llegó, dejé ir aire tirando el teléfono a un lado de la cama.

"¿cuando es tu siguiente encuentro?" pregunté recordando la razón por la cual él había venido inicialmente.

"en ocho días, vendrás conmigo" si apenas le escuché entre las cobijas, voz ronca y adormilada.

"¿qué?"

"vendrás conmigo, no es lejos, Colorado Springs"

"bueno, eso es lejos para mí" dije fastidiado. Bufó.

"no es como que tengas muchas opciones" se descubrió lo suficiente para buscar mi mirada desde el suelo, diversión en ella "eres un omega después de todo" dios, cada vez que le escuchaba pronunciar esa palabra sentía unas ganas increíbles de golpearle, era como un maldito hechizo o algo.

"tu gordo culo no tiene opciones" murmuré fastidiado.

"oh, ¿vas a decirme que no a mí?" preguntó amenazante … 'amenazante'. Puto.

Dejé ir aire fastidiado poniéndome de pie, dándole una última patada antes de salir de la habitación.

"¡hey!" gritó mientras yo cerraba la puerta, Ike saliendo de su pieza a la vez…

"hey Ike" estrechó la mirada.

"deberían ser menos ruidosos si planean escabullirse a mitad de la noche, podía escuchar al gordo de tu amigo maldecir cada vez que se tropezaba con un escalón" me encogí en mi lugar apenado.

"perdón por eso" sonrió empáticamente.

"da igual, eres mi ejemplo a no seguir a la hora de, ya sabes, romper las reglas" y entró al baño… dejé ir aire rendido, yo quería entrar al baño.

Al menos mis padres no habían escuchado… ¿o si?; en fin, le había guardado tantos secretos a mi padre para este punto que no me podía acusar de nada, tenía inmunidad respecto a él por lo mierda que había llegado a comportarse cuando éramos simples niños, y mi madre tomaba tanta medicina para dormir, que técnicamente hablando, probablemente era dependiente a la misma… en fín, la vejez pasando factura a base de insomnio supongo.

* * *

La tarde llegó eventualmente, el culón se fue a su casa a almorzar y yo… me quedé en la mía desgraciadamente. Había planeado ir a cine con Stan o algo así pero canceló por alguna razón, no me molesté en preguntar, la mayoría de veces cancelaba por Wendy.

Cartman volvió porque es un mierda y me enseñó su proceso en esa organización, personajes que había conocido, avances que había tenido y posibilidades a futuro; en fin, que comprobó lo erróneo de mi teoría, que su cerebro había pasado a su culo y que todo lo que pensaba por tanto era mierda.

Necesitaba entonces mis conocimientos para sus discursos, para maquillarlos, hacerlos apelables y razonables; después de todo aún cuando una de las principales características de las ideologías era su punto de quiebre, siempre necesitaban una base lo suficiente razonable como para mover masas. Eso era lo fascinante de la religión, solo bastaba de 'fé', por tanto la búsqueda de un punto de quiebre era una afrenta directa a uno de sus principales dogmas.

En fin, pasé la tarde más tediosa y aburrida de mí vida tratando de explicarle al gordo ciertas cuestiones que podrían ayudarle a mejorar en cuanto a sus discursos. Su dialéctica era sorprendente, sus pautas, su tono, su seguridad y esa cualidad para mantener simple todo; pero para convencerles necesitaba convencerse a sí mismo a su vez, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era conociendo al enemigo al cual se enfrentaba, conocimiento es poder a fin de cuentas.

El domingo no ví su gordo culo, pasé la mayoría de tarde adelantando trabajos que no pude realizar por mi insomnio y lo tediosa de la semana anterior y… investigando un poco sobre ese grupo de Cartman, había visto una vez más los discursos y… maldito gordo.

Lunes, la rutina de vuelta a nuestro porche y aquí estábamos, esperando el autobús como siempre. Todos menos Kenny.

"perdón por lo del sábado Kyle, no pudimos ir a ver la premier"

"da igual, de todas formas al parecer la peli fue una mierda" sonreí empáticamente. Cartman bostezaba mientras deslizaba despectivo su dedo por la pantalla del celular.

"en fin, solo espero que Sparky está bien" comentó distante.

"¿Spaky? ¿pasó algo con Sparky?" dejó ir aire fastidiado, arrugando su ceño con el simple recuerdo.

"algún ebrio hijo de puta lo cogió con una patrulla de policía robada" le miré sorprendido, recuerdos de las patrullas la noche del viernes alcanzándome y… oh, mierda.

"¿fue muy grave?" pregunté sin poder evitar el nerviosismo en mi voz.

"unas cuantas fracturas en las patas delanteras y ya" dios.

"vaya, lo si…" pero el sonido de una risa contenida detuvo mi dicción, miré hacía Cartman quien cubría su boca como si el tema fuese un maldito chiste.

"¿qué es tan gracioso culón?" preguntó Stan razonablemente enojado. El gordo se encogió de hombros.

"nada, solo… nada" comentó sin molestarse en esconer una suave risa que escapó de él, no apartando su mirada aburrida de la pantalla.

"que hijo de puta eres Cartman" si mal no recordaba el era quien manejaba la patrulla después de todo.

"solo ignoralo, está siendo el hijo de puta que siempre es" dijo Stan. Escuché el auto aproximarse a varias calles de distancia, llegaría en unos minutos supongo.

El día concurrió como de costumbre aunque Kenny no vino; me senté en la mesa de Stan y Wendy, pero una cierta tensión entre esos dos parecía cubrir el lugar. Pensé en irme pero para mi infortunio o fortuna Cartman se unió ignorando las quejas de Wendy, se las pasó por el culo a pesar de que ella era una alfa.

El martes el culón decidió acompañarme a casa, no habíamos avanzado lo suficiente supongo, y aunque estaba más que seguro de que no necesitaría de mucho más para su siguiente discurso, cuando se le metía algo a la cabeza era; a su vez, algo complicado detenerle.

"moriré" dijo echándose en la cama tras ver el grupo de libros que había sacado de uno de mis estantes.

"vamos, dices que tu siguiente convención es el sábado ¿no?" cubrió su rostro fastidiado.

"moriré por gérmenes judíos, dios, tanto tiempo cerca de ratas me enferma" chasqueé la lengua… y si, habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos, ya me estaba cansando de ver su gorda cara.

"si, bueno, yo siento que me estoy engordando de solo verte" dejé los libros a un lado tomando asiento.

"¿ya sabes que mentira le dirás a tu mamá para ausentarte el fin de semana?"

"no" le hubiese preguntado lo mismo, pero sabía que a su madre probablemente no le importaba demasiado que se fuera por ese tiempo; eso o al culón no le importaba que a ella le importase… en fin, familias disfuncionales, yo no era nadie para hablar de ellas.

Tomé uno de los libros para empezar a buscar el capítulo que necesitaba.

"puedes decirle que irás conmigo a una reunión familiar en Nebraska o que se yo" si… habíamos hecho eso de niños ¿no?. Fue como una feria de condado, de esas en las que premian al cerdo más gordo o al que come más mierda en el menor tiempo… si, definitivamente así fue "mi mamá podría… ya sabes, mentir y eso" levanté la mirada de las páginas.

"¿ella sabe…" sonrió.

"si" buscó mi mirada "se supone que los omegas son… no sé, bastante familiares por naturaleza, esa cuestión de proteger sus crías y eso. A veces pienso que ella perdió ese instinto junto a sus ovarios" cerró sus ojos "y trata de compensarlo cumpliendo mis caprichos, incapaz de reconocer de qué depende una buena crianza porque borró esa parte de ella, ¿un código corrupto tal vez?"

"has analizado bastante toda esta… situación ¿no?" respiró profundo.

"lo suficiente"

"¿para que?" arrugó su nariz en desagrado.

"para hacerme sentir enfermo" y abrió sus ojos una vez más, vista fija en el techo "ya lo verás cuando estés allí" y se sentó en la cama "en fin" se levantó y le seguí con la mirada dejando el libro a un lado, el anochecer empezando a vestir las calles que compensaban la falta de sol con luz artificial "me largo, tu cara de culo y este olor basura me está enfermando" chasqueé la lengua fastidiado.

"como quieras, espero caigas por las escaleras y te rompas el cuello" bufó.

"igual" dijo cerrando tras de sí.

¿En qué coño me había metido?.

* * *

Un frío lento corrió por mi vientre, materializado eventualmente por esta sustancia espesa y suave y este aroma dulce saturando mis sentidos y abordando mi conciencia, incitandola a la perdición misma, a la sumisión del raciocinio ante el placer.

Busqué por la causa del extravío de mis inhibiciones y le encontré allí, de rodillas frente a mí sosteniendo mi miembro en sus manos, chocolate esparcido uniformemente cubriendo el objeto de su atención mientras su mirada permanecía fija en él con unas ansias casi palpables de saborearlo.

"chupa" ordené y zafiros me observaron, un abismo dilatado expandiéndose mientras su aroma me invadía, amargo, adictivo "hasta el fondo" sonreí por mi comentario. Mordió su labio antes de volver su completa atención a la zona frente a él. Vi su lengua titubear a la hora de probar la punta, un rastro de chocolate deslizándose por la misma a medida se alejaba, una segunda lamida, una segunda probada y el ritmo aumentaba hasta que lo tomó entre sus labios y…

Abrí mis ojos, un aburrido techo esperaba por mí, la alarma aún no sonaba y…

"¿que coño fue eso?" murmuré sentándome en mi lugar. El estruendoso recuerdo del amanecer empezó a sonar casi de inmediato, pero lo primero que mi vista captó fue la… erección en…

No me… no me jodas, dios mio.

"no, dios" Cubrí mi rostro frustrado.

Cartman; había tenido un sueño de esa índole tan vulgar y desagradable con la gorda del pueblo… dios, que prefería tenerlo con Kenny, incluso con Stan… ¿pero Cartman?.

"no" murmuré acostándome una vez más, la alarma sonando de fondo mientras hacía lo posible por no rozar la necesidad entre mis piernas con nada… " no no no" fue una pesadilla, si, una maldita pesadilla.

Había leído que en ocasiones los condenados a la horca morían con una erección; si, debía ser algo así, una experiencia horrible, cercana a la muerte que… en fin, estaba al mismo nivel. Sip.

Traté de seguir mi rutina y tras un rato allí estaba, de pie en la parada, nadie había llegado aún; me había alistado tan rápido para tratar de evadir esa enfermiza sensación en mi pecho, el sentimiento de que había hecho algo terriblemente mal, que terminé aquí unos cuantos minutos menos de lo normal.

"hey" busqué por la voz, Kenny… no había venido el lunes ni el martes, no esperaba verle tan temprano aquí.

"hey" sonrió divertido parándose a mi lado.

"luces terrible"

"¿te alegra?"

"es gracioso, eres por lo general el más pulcro de todos, ¿te están dando duro las hormonas?" dejé ir aire frustrado.

"me estan volviendo loco"

"¿en serio? yo pensé que ya lo estábamos, vivimos en este pequeño pedazo de mierda de pueblo después de todo" me encogí de hombros.

"aún más loco"

"¿pasó algo?" ladeé mi cabeza, nunca hablaría al respecto pero podría ser vago, él siempre lo era.

"sueños… desagradables"

"oh" murmuró interesado " _ese_ tipo de sueños" suspiré.

"¿por que saltas siempre a conclusiones sexuales? solo dije dos malditas palabras" se encogió de hombros.

"bueno, es una escala ¿no?"

"¿escala?"

"de sueños, en la base están los sueños normales, luego lúcidos, luego pesadillas… y los que más pueden llegar a perturbar dependiendo de la persona con la que sueñes o el contexto: los sueños húmedos" ilustró moviendo su mano, señalando en el aire los tales niveles.

"sí sí" murmuré fastidiado por su idiota percepción.

"como soñar con tu madre" gruñó en desagrado "eso es… ugh" le miré asqueado.

"¿que coño Kenny?" cubrió su rostro.

"no es algo de lo que nadie se sienta orgulloso"

"callate, no soñé con mi madre" y apartó su mano para mirarme victorioso.

"oh, pero soñaste con alguien más… ¿quien?" preguntó interesado, rodé los ojos ante su infundado interés.

"contigo" le miré fijamente al decir eso y sus cejas se elevaron en sorpresa, luego dejó ir aire con aparente decepción.

"bah, ¿y eso te vuelve loco? de ser así cada maldita persona en la secundaría estaría demente para este punto" dijo lo ultimo con gracia.

"si si, todos quieren coger contigo, claro" murmuré aliviado de haber desviado la conversación.

"pensé que dirías Cartman o el PC principal o que se yo" bufé.

"¿Cartman? nop, nunca"

"hey putas" y el rey de roma se presentó, desvié la mirada hacía otro lado casi de inmediato, no podía verle…

"no veo a tu madre por ningún lado culón" comentó despectivo Kenny sacando su celular. Cartman solo bufó en respuesta haciendo lo mismo. Seguí el ejemplo de ambos.

Eventualmente Stan llegó así como el autobús, me senté a su lado.

"¿Sparky ya está bien?" su mirada estaba fija en la ventana, distante de alguna forma. Wendy no se encontraba por ningun lado.

"si, ya se está recuperando de a pocos"

"¿pasa algo?" suspiró recargando su cabeza contra la ventana.

"es Wendy" no pude evitar arrugar mi nariz en desagrado. No otra vez, por favor.

"¿si?"

"ya sé que estás hasta el culo de nuestras peleas pero… esta vez es diferente" había real preocupación en su voz… pero vamos, que casi siempre la había.

"¿que es diferente?"

"creo que me está engañando" bueno… eso era nuevo, si.

"¿con quien?" negó.

"ni idea pero… últimamente sale por sí sola bastante, y… apaga su celular en ciertos horarios, cancela planes… " cubrió su rostro frustrado "y ha sido peor desde que se llevaron a Bebe" guardé silencio por un momento no muy al tanto de que decir, soy una mierda en este tipo de problemáticas "creo que… no sé, ha estado muy afectada por eso y no he podido, ya sabes, hacerla sentir mejor"

"solo tienes que estar a su lado, escucharla, como alguna clase de soporte emocional supongo" sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

"el problema es que yo no soy un soporte emocional ni siquiera para mí mismo, soy una mierda Kyle, y siento que… no puedo ayudarla cuando se encuentra en situaciones precarias ¿sabes? porque ni siquiera puedo ayudarme a mí mismo" esta conversación estaba tomando tintes un poco más depresivos de lo normal.

"no creo que sea el momento correcto para hablar sobre esto" rodeé sus hombros, ya podía ver el instituto desde la ventana "podemos ir a algún lado después de clases, y te escucharé si quieres" porque era todo lo que podía hacer. Sonrió en mi dirección, agradecimiento corriendo por ella.

"sigues siendo el mismo Kyle después de todo" estreché la mirada fastidiado.

"si, creí haber dicho eso ya" mordió su labio con cierto dejo de arrepentimiento.

"perdón por eso, estaba algo… conmocionado supongo" asentí "si necesitas ayuda con algo solo dimelo" y asentí de nuevo, el auto deteniéndose.

"¿vamos?"

"vamos" y salimos de allí.

* * *

"¿debería confiar?" preguntó revolviendo su bebida negra con desdén, miré hacía la barra de café, Tweek hablaba con Craig, no escucharían.

"nunca ha hecho nada de esa índole, ¿por qué empezar a desconfiar ahora?" dejó ir aire tomando un sorbo, cinco sobres de azúcar desocupados descansaban al costado de su taza. Tras probarla arrugó su nariz en desagrado, sacó una licorera y vertió algo de un líquido ámbar en él hasta casi rebosar el recipiente… "hombre, estás combinando mierda con mierda" dije no escondiendo mi disgusto al ver la bebida.

"bueno, soy mierda, aparentemente necesito mierda para ser menos mierda" respiré hondo.

"hay problemas graves de baja autoestima yendo por ahí ¿eh?" frunció su ceño con tedio.

"no es… baja autoestima, soy un beta, soy promedio supongo… pero Wendy es una alfa" bebió un poco más "sus necesidades están sobre mí"

"no creo que las necesidades varíen dependiendo de la naturaleza" mordió su labio.

"lo hacen" levantó la mirada "¿sabes que sus padres le compraron una moto hace poco?" elevé mis cejas en sorpresa "no me enteré sino hasta hace unos días, aparentemente sacó la licencia y todo…"

"vaya"

"es como si… no sé, como si la estuviera perdiendo" y terminó la bebida de un sorbo, enfriada lo suficiente por el alcohol aparentemente.

"bueno, está en una etapa de cambio supongo, es normal que necesite su espacio ¿no?, no hay nadie más como ella en la secundaria después de todo" ladeó su cabeza sacando una vez más la licorera de cuero y metal, vertió el resto del líquido en la taza ya vacía, tan fuerte que incluso llegó hasta a mí el aroma.

"no sé"

"si algo sucede ella te hará saber al respecto"

"pero no quiero esperar a que algo suceda, quiero intentar arreglarlo o evitarlo, pero no quiero ser un intenso de mierda tampoco" suspiró "dios" y bebió el resto de un maldito trago. Gruñó probablemente por el ardor de la bebida dejando la taza a un lado "¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?" murmuró por lo bajo recargando su mentón sobre su mano.

"ni idea" murmuré sin mucho más que decir, pensando al respecto, a ver si me podía sacar alguna frase inspiradora del culo o que se yo pero…

"¿y como va eso de… ser omega?" susurró la última parte, esa palabra ya me daba grima para este punto.

"bastante normal supongo, nada del otro mundo" ladeó su cabeza en curiosidad.

"¿ya… tuviste tu primer celo? ¿cómo es eso?" dios… no quería hablar de mierdas tan… mierdas con Stan, era como compartir tips de como mamarla, ¿las chicas hacían eso? ni puta idea.

"si y… bastante normal supongo, es como tener gripe" no realmente pero… elevó sus cejas como si hubiese caído en cuenta de algo.

"osea que ese día que tenías fiebre era por…"

"sip" bajó la mirada.

"ya veo" buscó mi mirada una vez más "¿que se siente… oler a Wendy entonces? digo, siendo un omega debe ser… no sé, ¿mejor?" había un leve rastro de inseguridad en su tono, dejando su tacto irse a la mierda desde el momento en que pronunció la palabra 'omega'.

"no Stan, no me quiero coger a tu novia" frunció el ceño casi de inmediato.

"no era lo que intentaba decir"

"tampoco se me para al olerla, ni tengo sueños con ella, ni la busco en mis celos, ni soy un maldito perro detrás de su cul…"

"ya ya" levantó su mano con tedio "entendí, no tienes porque ponerte así, dios" bostezo mirando fuera de la enorme ventana que daba a la calle, la zona comercial avivandoce a medida el atardecer bañaba las montañas nevadas que incluso desde aquí saltaban a la vista gracias a la falta de edificios, las construcciones más altas tenían por mucho tres o cuatro pisos después de todo. La cafetería empezó a llenarse, observé la hora en el reloj de pared, eran cerca de las seis.

Su celular sonó, Closer de the chainsmokers de ringtone. Wendy.

Lo sacó y esperó unos segundos antes de responder.

"ya vengo" murmuró levantándose de su lugar, le seguí con la mirada hasta que salió de la cafetería.

Mi celular había estado vibrando pero lo ignoré por la situación, lo saqué.

" _hey omega, mi mama ya llamó a la tuya. Todo arreglado para el fin de semana_ " suspiré con tedio, no quería ir, realmente no quería ir.

Había estado pensando en como afectarle, añadir sesgos de índole no tan amena con los de su futura clase era la clave ¿pero sería suficiente? no sabía. Me sentía tan perdido ahora mismo, todo había cambiado por completo de un momento a otro, tan drástico que me sentía indefenso ante la situación. Era realmente frustrante.

Podía afectar a sus inversionistas de alguna forma, tal vez hacerle lucir de izquierda, uno que otro término comunista aquí y allá, o podría hacerle cometer algo lo suficientemente grave como para afectar su historial criminal… aún más. No tenía ni puta idea y el tiempo corría en mi contra.

La figura sentandose frente a mí me sacó de mi concetración, Stan, esta mirada completamente abstraida en su rostro.

"¿que pasó?"

"ni puta idea" tomó la licorera y se puso de pie de nuevo… ¿para que se había sentado inicialmente? lo que sea que le hubiese dicho Wendy le mató más de una neurona.

"¿como que ni idea?" pregunté confundido.

"tengo que irme" dijo antes de lanzar una vaga despedida y salir del lugar… ya me diría eventualmente supongo. Dejé ir aire rendido viendo en dirección a Tweek, Craig se había ido así que solo estaba ahí, tratando de limpiar la barra sin tirar nada en el proceso, encogiendo sus hombros ansioso cada vez que alguien se acercaba a preguntar algo.

Puse mis audífonos y dejé música fluir para salir del lugar, otro mensaje de la gorda.

" _cambio de planes, tenemos que ir a Cherry Hill aparentemente, alguna clase de reunión o fiesta o que se yo… luego te explico los detalles_ "

"¿Cherry Hill?" escribí de vuelta.

" _si, habrá una reunión de inversionistas o algo así_ "

"marketing político ¿es eso?"

" _¿que coño es eso?_ " rodé los ojos fastidiado metiendo el teléfono a mi bolsillo, viento empezando a correr más fuerte de lo común, y nubes cubriendo el sol que de por sí ya estaba cayendo tras las montañas.

No entendía ni siquiera por qué me quería llevar, no había una real necesidad si lo único que requería de mí eran mis conocimientos. Maldito gordo, eso era de alguna forma sospechoso…

Coño, ahora esta cosa en mi pecho empezaba a resonar, el hijo de puta iba a hacer algo ¿no? si, seguramente haría algo… tenía un punto de extorsión sobre mí y la unica mierda que había hecho hasta ahora fue esa cosa de esa comida gratinada… ¿estaba planeando algo grande?, dios, debía estar planeando algo grande.

Estiré mi cuello fastidiado con la esperanza de despejar esa sensación pero allí seguía, y allí seguiría hasta quien sabe cuando… ¿y donde pasaría la noche? ¿junto a él?.

Dios, algo malo pasaría, ese pequeño destello de paranoia había desembocado en este terrible presentimiento que casi siempre tengo cuando se trata del gordo, y que, para mi infortunio, casi siempre es correcto.

* * *

Aún cuando desperté tras, probablemente, nueve o diez horas de sueño para el jueves en la mañana, no podía apartar ese mal presentimiento de mi pecho. Me había quedado como idiota mirando al techo tratando de encontrar el que pero… ¿y si me iba a delatar en frente de todas esas personas y todo esto había sido solo para desviarme y hacerme caer directo a su trampa? oh dios… busqué las pastillas de inmediato pero para cuando me fijé sólo había una última.

"oh dios" murmuré tomando el pequeño tarro en las cuales las había metido, una solitaria píldora con el símbolo de la revista playboy chocando contra las paredes de plástico amarillo a medida lo sacudía.

Y otra mañana más que me arreglé tan rápido como fue posible para distraerme de mis preocupaciones de mierda, otra mañana más que llegaba demasiado temprano a la parada. Esta vez me tuve que quedar solo con mis pensamientos por al menos quince minutos, eso nunca es nada bueno.

Me va a joder allá, de alguna u otra forma, ¿humillación pública? ¿escarnio público? ¿me va a exponer frente a un montón de alfas y betas hambrientos de polla omega? ¿encontrará la manera para evitar que las pastillas inodoras surtan efecto?¿me inducirá de alguna forma a un celo?…

"hey" levanté la mirada aliviado de escuchar una voz ajena la mía, Stan a mi lado.

"Stan"

"wow, ¿pasó algo?" preguntó aparentemente notando mi nerviosismo, negué.

"no… si… no sé, no ha pasado, pero puede que pase" arqueó sus cejas en curiosidad.

"¿que podría pasar?"

"voy por la opción de mutilación pero… creo que se me está corriendo la olla un poco para este punto"

"¿que? ¿quién haría eso? pareces Tweek ahora mismo"

"Cartman" espeté frustrado. Respiré hondo para bajar un poco mi tono ante su tensión "él… sabe que soy un omega"

"oh… mierda" comentó entendiendo casi de inmediato el problema "como…"

"no, no preguntes"

"bien" y guardamos silencio por unos segundos "solo busca algo con que joderlo a cambio y ya, ya sabes, secretos mutuos o alguna mierda del estilo, que se yo"

"no, el hijo de puta es tan hijo de puta que expone libremente sus debilidades y nadie realmente tiene el poder para usarlas en su contra" me había dicho que su madre era una omega, pero algo me decía que aquello le importaba una mierda, ¿y lo de ser fascista abiertamente? vamos, si ese es su maldito sello característico… aún conservaba a la muñeca de trapo esa pero todos ya conocían su obsesión enfermiza con esas cosas y… dios, es que habían tantas cosas ya expuestas que la gorda esa era casi inmune a cualquier clase de chantaje para este punto.

"estoy fuera de ideas" dejó ir aire resignado.

"yo igual"

"dios, ¿volvieron a atropellar al perro de Stan? ¿que coño les pasa?" y llegó Kenny, ambos le miramos y en poco tiempo se inició una conversación trivial sobre lo ridículo que el culón había llegado a ser a lo largo de estos años; pero, los castigos a los incautos que llevaron sus burlas hacia él demasiado lejos, habían infundido este terror generalizado sobre toda la preparatoria. Alguien podría poner mil y un fotos de él desnudo para mañana y probablemente las cabezas de los culpables estarían en picas frente a la entrada a la mañana siguiente. O al menos envenenados, con familiares suicidados o incluso sin padres, era una ruleta rusa con seis balas en el tambor, una más mortífera que la anterior.

"¿y recuerdan ese video de cuando Heidi le terminó?" comentó Kenny con gracia, reí nerviosamente.

"realmente no entendí una mierda de eso, solo sé que el culón terminó con la nariz rota"

"sip, resultó siendo un alfa ¿no?" comentó Stan al final, el auto se aproximaba y Cartman no llegaba, ¿no planeaba venir? algo de esa idea me aliviaba.

"¿alfa?" nunca me llegué a enterar por completo del incidente, solo sé que el culón en su afán de controlarlo todo probablemente perdió ese control y terminó enviándolo todo a la mierda… o esa era mi teoría.

"sí, fue trasladada, ya sabes que los alfas tienen becas instantáneas para ir a las mejores escuelas de cada estado… al parecer decidió irse" dijo Stan, probablemente bastante enterado del tema gracias a Wendy, el culón nunca habló con nosotros al respecto.

"¿y eso fue antes o después de que culón… hiciera todo lo que hizo?" preguntó Kenny poniéndolo en pocas palabras, la verdad fué una época bastante caótica.

"después" así que probablemente fue una consecuencia, quien lo diría.

El autobús llegó y subimos, el culón no se vio por ningún lado, tampoco vino el resto del día.

Suspiré saliendo del instituto, viendo a Stan irse junto a Wendy hacía el parqueadero mientras Kenny se despedía de algunas personas para ir en dirección a lo que supuse sería la zona rosa de South Park, ese lugar era como su segundo hogar después de todo, justo por encima de la casa de sus padres.

Caminé solo a casa, más pensamientos desbordando de ese lado hijo de puta de mi conciencia que por lo general sólo preveía peligro en mi incapacidad por encontrar un sentido certero a los actos de ese gordo de mierda.

Y entonces recordé las píldoras… mierda.

Tomé mi celular, no faltaba mucho para llegar a la zona residencial.

"hey Kenny, necesito un poco más de tu magia" escribí, lo guardé porque muy probablemente tardaría un par de horas en responder; y tenía razón, para cuando respondió eran cerca de las once, mi nerviosismo no me había permitido dormir.

" _claro, puedo pasar mañana temprano por tu casa si quieres, ¿algo más?_ " algo más… no sabía si lo que estaba a punto de pedir era posible, pero no tenía muchas opciones; sentía que iba a caminar a una cueva a rebosar de lobos con una piel a medio rasgar de cobertura. Al menos quería a alguien a mi lado en tal contexto.

Bostecé tipeando con pereza y a su vez indecisión.

"¿vendrías conmigo a Cherry Hill?" tardó en responder un rato.

" _¿cuándo?_ "

"el fin de semana"

" _nop_ " dejé ir aire fastidiado.

"¿por qué no?"

" _tengo algo llamado vida Kyle, y prefiero pasarla con una polla en el culo que aguantando lo que sea que vayas a hacer por allá_ " rodé los ojos fastidiado, y no le culpaba, era una zona bastante… probablemente llena de alfas o betas de clase media alta.

"¿por favor? Cartman irá y realmente no quiero estar a solas con él" el letrero de visto salió tras un momento. No contestaba.

Alas revoloteaban en el exterior mientras graznidos de algún grupillo de aves cruzaban los cielos en dirección al sur por el prominente invierno, los autos habían descendido en constancia hacía un rato así que solo se escuchaban pasos solitarios de vez en cuando contra la acera, ramas crujían y nieve chocaba ruidosamente contra el suelo terminando de tapar alguno que otro dejo moribundo de yerba… no, no podía dormir.

" _¿Cartman?_ " por alguna razón eso pareció llamar su interés.

"¿vendrás?"

" _quiero algo a cambio Kyle, ese lugar a de ser aburrido de cojones_ " tomé aire a la expectativa de algo probablemente malo.

"dime"

" _alcohol… a tu bolsillo claro_ " y lo dejé ir resignado, casi previendolo.

"Kenny, la última vez que bebí junto a Cartman terminamos robando una patrulla y atropellando el perro de Stan… la semana pasada, ¿recuerdas?" 'silencio' o ausencia, que se yo.

" _vamos, necesito combustible para funcionar Kyle, y ese lugar me lo chupara todo… con algo de suerte lograré que chupen otra cosa_ " rodé los ojos fastidiado… esto era malo pero peor aún era el pensamiento de encontrarme a solas con él culón.

"bien"

" _genial_ " dejé el celular a un lado y me cubrí casi por completo, tratando de pensar en la forma de joder a Cartman en lugar de en la forma en la que él probablemente me joderia a mí.

* * *

Viernes.

"bueno judío, iremos en el auto de Liane, no sé cuánto tardemos pero estaremos a más tardar a las siete de la noche allí" hablaba a medida recorríamos los pasillos en dirección a la cafetería. Tomé aire, había estado evitando esta conversación pero…

"hay algo…" me observó por sobre su hombro antes de entrar.

"¿si?"

"Kenny vendrá con nosotros" y se detuvo en seco, giró en su lugar para observarme impávido ante mi dicción.

"ja ja, graciosisimo omega, ahora, que es lo que quieres" mordí mi labio fastidiado por el hecho de usar esa maldita palabra en medio de un sitio a rebosar de personas.

"Kenny vendrá con nosotros, no es broma" arqueó una de sus cejas en incredulidad.

"Kahl, la última vez que le llamaste para 'acompañarte', robamos una patrulla y atropellamos un perro, la última vez que chequé aún seguías algo jodido por ello" ladeó su cabeza "lo suficiente como para no repetirlo, no sé" respire hondo.

"no volverá a pasar"

"¿que te hace pensar eso?" guardé silencio buscando por una respuesta.

"fue nuestra culpa, debimos… contenernos"

"si, pero no hubiésemos terminado en esa situación si el hijo de puta no hubiese decidido llevarnos a uno de sus antros de porquería" rodé los ojos fastidiado.

"no pasará ¿bien? solo… nos centraremos en nuestras cosas y ya está"

"ya está" repitió con tedio "¿por qué coño lo quieres llevar?"

"no sé, ¿por qué no confío en tu gordo culo? lo siento mucho pero no voy a…" dejó ir un suave bufido de burla.

"¿no crees que estás volteando los papeles un poco?"

"y una mierda"

"porque la última vez que uno de los dos jodió al otro fue cuando tu intentaste cogerme" gruñí por el recuerdo mirando alrededor, confirmando que nadie hubiese escuchado eso. Me acerqué lo suficiente para no tener que hablar alto.

"no intente cogerte gordo de mierda, ni tu puta madre te tocaría con un palo" tomé aire. Rodó los ojos.

"si si, eso no decías cuando te encontrabas borracho" su sonrisa se expandió divertida y un lag mental bañó mi conciencia por sus palabras… ¿qué coño había dicho borracho?. Pareció entender mi confusión y subió su pulgar a sus labios en alguna clase de provocativo gesto "¿puedo probarte Cartman?" dijo en un tono falsamente lascivo soltando una suave risa tras terminar.

"que…"

"si si, juega al inocente ¿eso es lo que temes? ¿que no puedas resistir mi 'gordo culo'?" no pude evitar arrugar mi nariz en deliberado asco.

"Kenny irá" corté su sinsentido para recobrar una vez más su ceño fruncido.

"no"

"irá"

"no" cruzo sus brazos en un gesto de terquedad "¿en serio me estás ordenando a mí?" dejé ir aire frustrado.

"si, ¿algún problema?"

"¿aparte del hecho de que seas un omega?" soberbia baño su dicción mientras en sus orbes azules no había más que desprecio por los de 'mi clase'.

"necesitas mi ayuda" una sonrisa ladina esculpió sus labios.

"así es, pero aún cuando mantenga tu 'naturaleza' como algo de mi exclusivo conocimiento, hay otras cosas que han devenido de tus comportamientos… como, que intentaste cogerme, o el hecho de que puedo calcular tu siguiente celo…" ignoré la segunda, faltaban al menos dos meses para la siguiente época de tortura; aunque si pensaba detenidamente al respecto… pensar detenidamente, como si pudiese hacer eso con este gordo de mierda frente a mí.

"dios, ¿en serio seguirás con esa mierda?" asintió con gracia.

"trae a Kenny con nosotros, pero a cambio todo el mundo sabrá la verdadera naturaleza de puta reprimida que ti…"

"¡bien!" espeté fastidiado para este punto, una que otra mirada anclandose en nosotros. Elevó sus cejas en sorpresa "diles a todos si quieres, de igual forma quien creería que el mejor estudiante de la secundaria quiere coger con un cerdo inútil como tú" y no dije más antes de irme.

Dios, quería matarle. Le hundiría, despertara como alfa o no…


	6. Puta

**...**

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **'PUTA'**

 **...**

* * *

"Vamos, no estés enojado gorda" dijo recargado contra el capote del auto, aspirando de un cigarro a medio terminar. Dejó fluir al humo entre frío aire, formando blancas volutas de espeso vaho intermitente entorno a él, no realmente interesado en sus acciones, y probablemente ni siquiera en sus propias palabras.

"Cállate" murmuré fastidiado mirando la hora. El mierda del judío no llegaba.

"Nop" dejé ir aire rendido.

"¿Por qué coño quieres venir? digo, es Cherry Hills, es una mierda para… gente como tu" sacudió las colillas, zafiros opacos fijos en los residuos de fuego cayendo para morir contra la nieve.

"No lo sé, ¿por qué se me dió la gana? que se yo" aspiró una segunda vez. Dios, este pobre de porquería me exasperaba.

"¿Es en serio?"

"No la cagaré esta vez, no te preocupes" dejó ir una sonrisa cubierta en ironía al pronunciar esas palabras. Es que ni disimulaba el hijo de puta.

"Claro, porque la palabra de un pobre de mierda definitivamente vale algo" buscó mi rostro por primera vez, observándome por el rabillo del ojo, probablemente conteniendo el tirarme humo a la cara o algo. Estaba seguro de que deseaba hacerlo.

"¿En serio sigues enojado por no haberme quedado a cuidar sus culos como si fuese su puto niñero o algo?"

"No" contesté casi de inmediato. Aspiró, y al parecer no pudo contenerse más porque tiró los siguientes aros de humo contra mi rostro. Tomé aire buscando por calma, no encontrando más que el aroma a marihuana quemada.

"Pues eso parece" comentó con gracia virando hacia la carretera. Una esbelta mujer cruzaba un semáforo cercano. Su mirada se estancó en ella, distante, vacía… ¿siquiera la estaba mirando a ella?.

"¿Donde estabas?"

"Haciendo cosas" contestó sin tocar más el porro, dejándolo consumirse con el tiempo sin realmente importarle.

"¿Qué cosas?" se encogió de hombros dejando su vista huir al cielo en cuanto la mujer desapareció tras una esquina.

"Cosas de adultos, un concepto que no entra en una virginal cabeza como la tuya" virginales mis pelotas. No se si creía que yo era idiota o él por sí mismo lo era.

"No me vengas con tu fachada de puta ahora" dejó ir una suave risa apagando el papelillo en sus manos contra el auto. Fruncí el ceño por ello.

"¿Fachada? me ofendes" bostezo cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

"¿Qué hacías saliendo de la sala de profesores el día ese?" y otra sonrisa casi lasciva fluyó por sus labios, tal vez por el recuerdo.

"Más cosas"

"Seguiré insistiendo" y los abrió para buscar mi mirada de soslayo.

"Oh vamos, ya te dije, cosas para adultos, esa es basicamente mi vida…" se encogió de hombros dejando fluir una casi melancólica sonrisa "... 'Cosas de adultos'" tintando la dicción con un extraño tono que muy rara vez escuchaba en él.

"¿Qué hacías?"

"¿quieres detalles sucios?" mordió su labio divertido.

"Quiero la verdad" inquirí hastiado de su tediosa sonrisa.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? al parecer el paraíso de cierta profesora está al alcance de mi lengua" lamió sus labios en un sutil movimiento, sugiriendo lo que sea que había hecho. Rodé los ojos en fastidio.

"Claro"

"Oh, no me creas si no quieres, me importa una mierda" sacó una extraña cajetilla de su bolsillo, la abrió para sacar una píldora y comerla, le observé curioso para ver como empezaba a masticar luego… era chicle.

"Quiero la verdad" siguió masticando, ignorándome completamente.

"Kyle se está tomando su tiempo ¿eh?" murmuró tratando de desviar la conversación.

"Dijiste que te arrestaron esa noche, ¿por qué?"

"Hombre, casi todo se responde con las mismas tres palabras, 'cosas-de-adultos'"

"No te pueden arrestar por puta" dejó ir una suave risa y me maldije, estaba casi seguro de lo que estaba a punto de responder.

"Preguntale a tu madre, muy probablemente diga lo con…" chasqueé la lengua ya frustrado para este punto.

"Cállate, solo cállate" se encogió de hombros sin ocultar la sonrisa remanente en su rostro.

"Como quieras" gruñí por lo bajo ante la satisfacción en su voz.

"Eres tan exasperante"

"¿Lo soy?"

"Jodete" escupí. Levantó su brazo para rodear mis hombros y acercarme a él.

"Con gusto, por mi mejor amigo cualquier cosa"

"Agh" le empujé lejos escuchándole reir en el proceso.

"¿Sigues enojado?" preguntó una vez más tras tomar mi distancia.

"Pudrete" era bastante complicado enojarse con él aunque pareciera lo contrario, el pobre no generaba como tal odio, era más… no sabría decirlo, supongo que por ello se podría decir que eramos mejores amigos.

"Si, eso creí" murmuró con gracia "Mira, llegó" seguí su mirada, el judío viniendo con esta expresión de completo odio al mundo entero bañando su ceño, orbes y labios "Alguien no se hizo su paja matutina" dijo con gracia mientras Kahl se detenía frente a los dos, su mirada viajó de uno al otro "Hey"

"Hey" y avanzó hacia la parte trasera del auto "¿Puedes abrirlo? necesito meter mi… equipaje"

"¿Por favor?" dije con sorna abriendo la puerta del conductor. No hizo más que hacerme pistola metiendo las maletas por la ventana de los asientos traseros en su lugar. Dejé ir aire fastidiado, al parecer tenía más palos en el culo que de lo normal.

"Esto va a ser _tan_ divertido" murmuró Kenny con deliberado sarcasmo moviéndose hacia el otro asiento delantero.

* * *

No sabía cuántas horas habíamos estado metidos en este auto de porquería, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, es que esa mirada de chupapijas que tenía Kahl no se le había quitado desde que arribó; y no me confundan, no es como su expresión tienda a ser diferente, pero coño, cruzarmela cada vez que miraba por el maldito retrovisor ya me estaba jodiendo bastante.

"En serio Kahl, no sé quien coño te la dejó de meter esta mañana, y no es como que me importe una mierda, ¿pero podrías, por favor, dejar de mirarme como si hubiese sido yo?" gruñó fastidiado por mi insulto virando hacia la ventana a su lado.

"Ya quisieras gorda de mierda" escupió con absoluto desprecio.

"¿Ya quisiera que?, yo no soy la puta disfrazada de beta" entreabrió sus labios en breve incrédulo, solo para gruñir y preparar su siguiente insulto.

"¿De quién coño hablas? ¿de tu madre?" mi mano derecha dejó el volante solo para levantar mi dedo medio en dirección a esa rata bípeda.

"De tu culo, judío marica"

"¡Dios mio, ¿pueden cerrar la puta boca?!" gritó de la nada Kenny, bajando su celular; al parecer sus audifonos no bastaban para apaciguar nuestros gritos "¡No tienen putos diez años, coño!"

"Tu cierra la boca, pobre de mierda"

"No, pudrete. Y para, tanta porquería de ustedes dos me está llenando las pelotas"

"No voy a…"

"Para gorda, necesitamos gas de todos modos" rodé los ojos hastiado, avanzando un poco más hasta la oportuna estación de gasolina.

Tras bajar, Kenny básicamente huyó hacia el minimercado de la estación, observé de soslayo el tanque llenándose, y el judío de mierda recargado contra el capote trasero no hacía más que suspirar de vez en cuando… dios.

"¿El palo que tienes metido en el culo esta sacando retoños o algo o…" gruñó hastiado " aunque ya te llegó, no es como que estes 'en tus días'"

"No lo sé culón, no lo sé. De lo único de lo que estoy seguro, es que eres un hijo de puta. Si pudiese generar una ley del universo, y declararla como un estamento de la naturaleza misma, sería precisamente eso 'la gorda de South Park, es un reverendo hijo de la…"

"¿Vas a seguir así todo el camino?" dios, quería golpearle.

"Simplemente no entiendo porque coño tengo que venir" dejé ir aire rendido.

"Necesito que veas por ti mismo de que…"

"Cartman, sé lo que estamos intentando hacer, es más, seguramente sé más que tu, yo si leo historia después de todo" deslicé mi mano frustrado a lo largo de mi cara.

"Mira, es diferente. Una cosa es leer mierda, o escuchar el testimonio de alguien más, o revisar malditos panfletos sobre lo jodido que está todo; y otra cosa es verlo por ti mismo. Estás encerrado en tu maldita burbuja, protegido de todo y todos, Kenny cuidándote el culo como si fueses un niño o que se yo; no tienes ni puta idea de lo que te espera si esa linda cortina de seda que te cubre se quita de en medio" me observó completamente inerte por un momento, para luego dejar ir una sonrisa a rebosar de ironía.

"Tu actuación ha mejorado con los años, casi lograste hacerme creer que sentías empatía y toda la cosa. Impresionante" sarcasmo brillaba en su tono "Seamos sinceros culón, solo haces esto porque no soportas la idea de gente superior a ti, digo, es algo que ya todos sabíamos desde que eras pequeño, que eras un mierda; pero supongo que el hecho de que esa realidad tuya tenga nombre y esté estructurada debió ser un golpe bajo ¿eh?"

"Mira…"

"Y peor aún cuando Heidi resultó siendo un alfa, dios, eso debió doler" respire hondo, paciencia, solo necesitaba un poco de paciencia…

"Kahl, muérete" fue lo último que dije antes de subir al auto y arrancar sin más.

"¡Hey espe…" y salí de allí sintiendo mi pecho palpitar a mil por hora en rabia pura, presionando el pedal de acelerar tanto como fuese posible.

El sonido de las llantas derrapando en breve por la mala posición de arranque entre esas maricas cabinas de gasolina silenció mis pensamientos.

Salí hacia a la carreter para irme solo.

No necesitaba de nadie, haría todo por mi mismo, que le dieran por culo.

Le diría a todo el puto mundo que era un omega y me reiría en su puta cara cuando se convirtiera en la puta de algun alfa gordo morboso y…

"¡Puto judío!" grité al aire cambiando de vía, solo dándome cuenta de que estaba en la errónea al ver un auto venir por la misma "¡Mierda!" golpeé el volante iracundo deteniendome unos cuantos kilómetros más adelante.

Es verdad, no soy una maldita alma caritativa buscando revolucionar un sistema elitista, mis fines no eran salvar el culo de nadie… pero dios, ese judío era tan malditamente plasta y… agh, ¿por qué coño tenía que sacar a Heidi? eso era bastante bajo, incluso para sus rastreros estándares.

Respiré hondo… ¿podría hacerlo solo?

Tal vez, pero era algo en lo que no podía permitirme fallar… y la posibilidad siempre existía.

Aún cuando mis planes carecían de falencias la probabilidad era latente.

Lo interesante aquí es que él probablemente era un omega anormal, y por el trato especial que parecían darles a los de su clase, era más que obvio que algo de 'especial' debían tener; y no en términos sexuales, o siquiera primarios, como casi todo lo que parecía funcionar en este sistema, no, más en términos políticos.

Era una herramienta poco común, muy poco común; y por tanto peligrosa; y, si estaba en lo correcto, haría de esas latentes probabilidades de fallo algo inexistente.

No era esencial, y probablemente encontraría la forma de cagarme en algún punto como siempre lo hacía; pero realmente no quería perder esta vez.

¿Estaba cometiendo un error al… confiar?.

Si.

No.

Dios, no sabía… ni siquiera sabía exactamente por qué le había traído.

Necesitaba que despertara, que algo en él se moviera porque, a pesar de su naturaleza, no parecía realmente muy interesado en cambiar algo al respecto… tal vez por la misma razón por la que nadie lo hacía.

Todos en su estado de beta, eran incapaces de contemplar la realidad en ocasiones, absortos en sus vidas diseñadas para ser monótonas…

Solo quería mostrarle que esa monotonía no era más que una cortina, algo así como la matrix, pero generalizada, más abierta y descarada.

Solo quería ver ese Kahl fastidioso y rebelde de vuelta… hacía años no lo veía, y era a quien necesitaba ahora mismo y…

Mi celular empezó a vibrar, una llamada.

Respiré hondo para mirar el número, Kenny.

Lo tomé.

" _Estoy en… es que ni sé donde coño estoy, con una factura de gasolina que no voy a usar porque no estoy en el maldito auto, con un judío gritando nada menor a puto gordo a mi lado, y sin ningún medio de transporte alrededor de su puta madre sabrá cuántas millas… dame una buena razón y tal vez no meta mi bota en tu culo la próxima vez que te vea_ "

"Tomen el bus o algo, iré solo"

" _Me estas jodiendo ¿verdad?, estamos en medio de la puta nada gorda mierda, como se supone que va…_ "

"Bueno, tal vez el judío debió pensar en eso antes de abrir su rastrera boca"

" _¡Cartman!_ "

"Te envio la direccion, espero lleguen a salvos" declaré con deliberado sarcasmo colgando de inmediato, arrancando el motor que nunca había apagado una vez más.

Solo debía presionar más fuerte, tal vez así la rata bípeda esa haría algo al respecto.

* * *

"¡Dios!" gritó al aire justificadamente, resistiendo el obvio impulso de estrellar su teléfono contra el suelo."¡Maldito gordo!" respiró profundo virando entonces en mi dirección "¡¿Qué coño le dijiste para que nos dejara botados en medio de la nada?! es un mierda, pero esto ya es…" gruñó deslizando su mano a lo largo de su rostro.

"Bueno… solo dije que probablemente fue doloroso cuando Heidi resultó siendo un alfa" a medida hablaba mi tono se perdía en la distancia, ya prediciendo su prominente reacción.

Elevó una de sus cejas en incredulidad.

"Ya veo, también debió ser jodido cuando Leslie te manipuló como un puto títere solo por ser bonita, aún me sorprende que afirmes que tu cerebro estaba en un óptimo funcionamiento en ese momento, porque yo diría que se movió unos cuantos órganos más abajo" gemí fastidiado ante el recuerdo.

"¡No te pongas de su maldita parte!"

"¡No me pongo de parte de nadie, los dos son igual de mierda!" extendió sus brazos al aire enfatizando su punto "No hablamos de Heidi en frente de Cartman, Kyle ¡Es de puto sentido común!" y se puso de cuclillas en su posición, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos "Dios, ahora su puta madre sabrá cuantas pollas tendré que chupar para alcanzar a la gorda esa"

"No vas a…" elevó la mirada, enojo pululando de opacos zafiros.

"Oh, ¿Lo harás tu?"

"¡No, nadie va a chupar nada!" y se echó a reír con sorna poniendose una vez más de pie.

"Esa estuvo muy buena Kyle" respiró profundo entonces, buscando por paciencia en algún lugar de su interior, mirando en dirección a la carretera.

El viento de Colorado empezó a correr como aviso del prominente atardecer.

Eso era malo.

Viró en mi dirección

"Vamos"

"¿A donde?" se encogió de hombros.

"Que le den al gordo" reí por lo bajo.

"Si fuera tan fácil ya lo hubiese hecho Ken" rodó los ojos rompiendo la factura de la gasolina.

"No somos sus estúpidas marionetas" e inició su camino hacía la baldía avenida. Le seguí dudoso tomando una de las bolsas que había traído del supermercado a rebosar de comida basura.

"Bueno, somos omegas… y lo sabe, al menos que yo lo soy…" viró por sobre su hombro esbozando una curiosa sonrisa.

"Subestimas a los de tu clase" y sacó su teléfono.

"La naturaleza fue la que se encargó de subestimarnos" murmuré con tedio viendo como aparentemente empezaba a marcar un número.

Me limité a seguir sus pasos, contemplando los largos campos de completa naturaleza que nos rodeaba, alguna que otra casa solitaria entre montañas nevadas, y un pueblucho que se podía divisar a la distancia, tal vez a una o dos horas de aquí… en fin, que estábamos en la mierda por si aún no era lo suficiente obvio.

"Hey" empezó a hablar. Le observé atento. "Vamos, ¿por qué crees eso?" rió por lo bajo, su tono de alguna forma cambiando del como lo usaba normalmente con nosotros, un curioso ronroneo subyaciendo su ya grueso hablar.

Sonaba bastante… sexual.

"Nah, solo estoy algo, ya sabes, ¿perdido?" volvió a soltar una suave risa tras unos segundos "No, no de esa forma" y paso tras paso nos alejabamos de la estación "Oh, te gustaría eso ¿no?"

¿Con quién coño estaba hablando?.

"Mira, necesito llegar a Cherry Hills" suspiró "Nop, no estoy drogado… ¿Una fiesta?" viró por sobre su hombro en mi dirección, esbozando una satisfecha sonrisa "Si, suena genial… no, no estoy solo… nop, no lo puedes tocar, es mío" guiñó en mi dirección y rodé mis orbes en tedio.

Esto era malo, si no llegábamos a ese estupido lugar el retrasado culo de Cartman probablemente haría alguna ridiculez… dios.

"Te enviaré la localización en google maps, porque ni puta idea de donde estamos, no tardes" y tras una rápida despedida colgó.

"¿Quién era?" se encogió de hombros.

"Nadie importante"

"Bueno, no parecía 'nadie importante'" y caminó hacía uno de los bordes de la carretera sin alejar la mirada de su celular. La calle estaba tan baldía que bien podríamos seguir caminando por todo el centro hasta el siguiente pueblo, y no toparnos ni un auto el el camino.

Empezó a correr hacía el extenso pastal de ese estúpido campo, tirándose contra él en un efusivo movimiento. Le detallé en silencio.

"¿Que coño haces?" rodó hasta quedar boca arriba, mirada fija en el cielo; extendió sus labios en una enorme sonrisa.

"Esperar" suspiré sentándome a su lado.

"De verdad que a veces no te entiendo en lo absoluto" soltó una suave risa.

"¿Qué piensas que implica ser un 'omega'?" preguntó de la nada tras un rato de silencio, sacando su celular para empezar a reproducir algo de música.

Me eché a su lado, leve pasto húmedo acariciando mi nuca, haciendo mis hombros tensarse hasta acostumbrarme a la sensación.

Saqué un paquete de doritos de la bolsa esa.

"No lo sé" hizo un suave sonido de apreciación en respuesta. Abrí la bolsa dejándola entre los dos, tomó unos cuantos "Espero que más que ser una puta, porque eso es todo lo que estoy viendo hasta ahora" y suspiró metiendolos a su boca en toscos movimientos.

"¿Y eso que tiene de malo?" ni se molestó en pasar los doritos por su garganta antes de hablar. Le miré incrédulo por la estúpida pregunta.

"¿Ser usado solo con fines sexuales a cambio de beneficios tal vez no más valiosos que tu propia dignidad? no lo sé realmente" dejó ir una suave risa ante el deliberado sarcasmo en mi voz. Viró en mi dirección.

"Y dime, ¿qué tiene de divertido eso de la dignidad?" rodé mis orbes en tedio.

"No se trata de ser divertido, se trata de sentirse bien consigo mismo y tu entorno, tus decisiones, tu valor como persona, tu…"

"¿Y cómo es posible que algo como chupar una polla o aceptar abiertamente a otra persona afecte tu 'valor como persona'?"

"No lo afecta como tal, solo lo hace discutible; si tu como persona te reduces al objeto de uso de alguien más, ¿como esperas que…"

"Oh, no me vengas con esas estupideces Kyle. Me importa una mierda si otros deciden mirarme desde el pedestal que se han hecho con los palos que se sacan a diario del culo como trofeo por conservar sus estándares de 'valor humano' o lo que sea. Soy yo y punto, y si la naturaleza decidió darme implementos para aprovecharme de los más bajos instintos de esos imbéciles que creen estar en 'control', ¿entonces por qué no usarlos?" dejé ir aire rendido, su punto era… interesante, pero no correcto.

"Estás justificando relaciones de poder que no deberían existir Ken, que creas tener el control solo porque estás obteniendo algo a cambio de algo que ellos desean no significa que realmente tengas el control. Te están usando" bufó, girando su cuerpo para quedar de medio lado, mirando en mi dirección.

"Te lo voy a enseñar" y una casi lasciva sonrisa bañó su rostro "¿En serio crees que como omega nos reducimos a criaderos con un rico aroma?" negó respondiéndose a sí mismo "Estamos diseñados por la naturaleza misma para ser sexualmente atrayentes a cualquiera que tenga la necesidad de reproducirse; y mira a tu alrededor Kyle, aún cuando se supone hemos dejado nuestro estado más tribal atrás, y hemos aprendido a 'disimular' nuestra naturaleza más baja, el sexo sigue siendo uno de los medios más fáciles y maleables para manipular generaciones enteras… seguimos siendo animales, sofisticados, pero aún salvajes" y se sentó, virando en dirección a la carretera "No tienes ni idea…" viró hacia mí, una mirada decidida, casi triunfal en su rostro "De lo fácil que es mover a la gente con las herramientas correctas; voz, movimientos, ciertas palabras, aroma, técnicas de alguna forma inherentes a nuestra naturaleza"

No sabía que responder a aquello, ni siquiera lo había intentado ver desde esa perspectiva.

"Hay más que explotar en nuestro cuerpo; nuestra esencia es solo… una ayuda más, como una droga para generar de forma casi sistemática endorfinas en cualquier persona lo suficientemente cerca a nosotros; porque somos una adicción andante, una droga ilegal, solo accesible para élites con el dinero suficiente" sonrió "Pero supongo que es demasiado vergonzoso, ya sabes, ser el fruto prohibido ya mordido por cualquier pecador de turno…" y se encogió de hombros "... Pero eso es solo una parte, somos mucho más que un aroma Kyle, somos mucho más que criaderos; somos el deseo más bajo y sucio de cada persona en este mundo, hecho realidad" y se inclinó en mi dirección, su tono bajando una vez más, este ronroneo casi hipnotizante corriendo por él "Dime, si eso no es control, ¿entonces que es?"

Su celular timbro entonces, viró hacia él contestando al detallar el nombre…

Así que según él, teníamos cierto grado de control, claro que no uno muy… convencional; y si alguien podía usar este estado supuestamente desventajoso en su favor, muy probablemente era él.

"Genial" le escuché decir viendo como se ponía de pie "¿Mañana?… vamos, no vamos a estar en ello toda la maldita noch…" me puse de pie tomando la bolsa conmigo "Bien bien" tomó una soda del montón de comida basura que había comprado, sonriendo en mi dirección en agradecimiento. El ruido de un motor empezó a resonar a la distancia entre el murmullo del prominente viento nocturno.

Colgó. Destapó la soda observando en dirección al sonido.

"Llegaremos mañana en la mañana a Cherry Hills" comentó para luego tomar un sorbo de la gaseosa bebida.

Suspiré.

"Cartman se enojara" bufó, el auto se acercaba.

"Que le den a la gorda esa, que mucha falta si que le hace"

"¿Donde se supone que pasaremos la noche?" me observó de soslayo formando una curiosa sonrisa.

"No te preocupes por eso, no creo que quieras dormir siquiera" y la figura de un auto negro apareció en el horizonte, realmente lejos; a pesar de ello fácil de ver como todo ultimamente.

"¿Quien es?" suspiró tomando otro sorbo.

"Solo digamos que… soy demasiado bueno en lo que hago; eso, y el hecho de que no soy propiedad exclusiva de nadie parece… atraerle a uno que otro alfa, ya sabes, enervar sus instintos posesivos y esas mierdas" guiñó en mi dirección. Luego viró hacia el auto "Rápido y fácil ¿ves?" comentó tomando otro sorbo.

Y no hice más que guardar silencio… ¿donde había llegado a conocer ese tipo de personas?, no es como que estuviesen al alcance de la maldita zona rosa de South Park, o el instituto… o los lugares que frecuentabamos.

Dijo que solo una o dos personas conocían su estado; pero algo me estaba diciendo que no todo lo que salía de su boca era verdad, ni la de la gorda… ¿tampoco Stan?. Dios, ¿que coño nos había pasado en los últimos años? ¿en qué momento cada uno simplemente… encontró sus propios círculos de pervertidos y racistas?.

Y era obvio que no quería responder a mis preguntas, solo evadiéndose con su estúpida sonrisa y comentarios sacados del culo o que se yo. Podía llegar a ser tan frustrante intentar razonar con él a veces.

¿Debía preocuparme por ello?.

"Kenny"

"¿Si?" le contemplé en silencio por unos segundos.

"Tu lo dijiste; somos más que esto" señale con mi cabeza hacia el auto aún lejano; elevó una de sus cejas en interrogación "Eres más que esto, más que un omega, o una puta; eres un ser humano… ¿bien? y un ser humano es más que un pedazo de carne para manosear y…" suspiré en disgusto, el tono con el cual había hablado de su primera vez danzando en la parte trasera de mi cabeza como un recordatorio de que… no todo era tan rosa como él lo hacía ver "… Eres mi amigo, y lo sé, sé lo mucho que puedes llegar a hacer y ser, ¿si?" un destello de sorpresa se posó en su rostro, para luego soltar una pequeña risa a rebosar de sorna.

"Mira, aprecio lo que intentas hacer; pero no necesito un discursito de Tumblr para saber de lo que soy capaz; estoy bien Kyle, todo está bien" y aplastó ya la vacía lata entre sus manos "Tengamos una noche divertida ¿si?" chasqueé mi lengua en tedio, desviando la mirada a la nada.

"Eres tan exasperante" murmuré más para mí.

"Dos veces en un día, supongo que ha de ser verdad" comentó y no entendí, solo lo ignoré viendo el auto por fin detenerse frente a nosotros.

Ésta sería una noche realmente larga.

* * *

Nunca había tardado tanto en actualizar una historia creo xD y me disculpo por ende.

Ya salí a vacaciones, yeiiii; así que con algo de suerte actualizaré un tanto más rápido; y de demorarme, no es por haber perdido interés en la historia o demás, es porque es relativamente difícil de escribir para mí.

Desafortunadamente siento que entrelacé la historia con una perspectiva demasiado realista, y por ende necesito datos realistas para desarrollarla, y pues es complicado tener las respuestas, metáforas y conocimientos para todo lo que quisiera escribir xD

En fin, hasta la próxima :)


	7. Marca

**Estoy de vuelta, yeiii xD**

 **Vamos con el cap c:**

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **MARCA**

 **...**

* * *

"Esto es demasiado conveniente …" Dejé ir al ver el auto estacionado frente a nosotros "No no no. Está conveniente, luego está el oportuno descongelamiento de Tirion Vadin para asesinar a Arthas, y luego está ésta mierda" comenté no escondiendo mi nerviosismo, rió a mi lado "No tardó más de media hora… no creo tener suficientes riñones para esto Kenny"

"Dios, tranquilo; no pasará nada malo" y avanzó despreocupado, abriendo la puerta trasera para entrar confianzudo, le seguí reticente.

"Si despierto mañana en la mañana, en una bañera llena de hielo, sin un órgano, y con una nota recalcando mi retraso…" suspiró.

"Tu lo dijiste, no tienes suficientes riñones para eso" comentó con gracia, entré sentándome a su lado, cerrando tras de mí.

"Bueno, mi hígado es traficable, digo…"

"Está bien, no es como que nos vayan a comer o algo… digo, no a ti al menos" no se molestó en esconder la lascividad en su tono.

Y el auto arrancó; un vidrio oscuro hacía imposible ver al conductor, y eso no hacía más que alimentar mi nerviosismo.

"¿Cómo llegó tan rápido?" dió un giro en la carretera a pesar de la ausencia de un retorno, buscando devolverse por donde había venido.

"No vamos muy lejos, así que no viene de muy lejos…"

"¿Cómo conocías a alguien que vivía tan convenientemente cer…"

"Kyle, conozco a alguien que quiere cogerme en cada maldito pueblo aledaño a Denver o South Park, paso más tiempo con gente con… mis mismas necesidades, que con ustedes"

"¿En serio?" le miré sorprendido por ese estamento… pero ahora que lo pensaba…

"Ni siquiera duermo en casa más de un día a la semana" comentó distante. Dejé ir aire rendido.

"¿Como conoces ese tipo de gen…"

"Tienes un montón de preguntas ¿eh? todo el mundo parece tener un montón de preguntas sobre mi vida últimamente" suspiró "Al parecer a nadie por aquí se le ha pasado por la cabeza que tal vez no me interesa responder" sonrió ameno en mi dirección.

Aunque en cierta parte tenía razón… nunca había tratado de preguntar nada respecto a él con tanta insistencia desde que toda esta locura había iniciado.

Dios.

"No sé si estás tratando de evadir mis preguntas amablemente o estas siendo un imbécil" rió por lo bajo.

"Un poco de ambas" recargó entonces su cabeza sobre mi hombro aparentemente cansado "No más preguntas por hoy, por favor" fruncí mi ceño ante el pedido "Por favor" repitió casi suplicante, juntando sus manos en un fingido gesto de ruego. Dejé ir aire rendido.

"Bien" pero algo me decía que en cuanto llegáramos a donde sea que íbamos, tendría mil y un preguntas más.

* * *

Detalle mi reflejo en el amplio espejo aún algo empañado por el vapor de la ducha reciente. Miré de soslayo mi celular; eran cerca de las siete y ni una señal de ese par de maricas.

Dejé ir un largo y profundo suspiro recorriendo mi rostro en exasperación.

Vamos, fue culpa del judío omega; pero cuántos años tenía yo para reaccionar así, ¿diez?...

Nah, qué más daba, que se pudriera.

Sonreí satisfecho tras conciliar mi conciencia, fácil y rápido… como Kenny.

Terminé de arreglar mi cabello y acomodar mi corbata, guiñando hacia ese glorioso hombre en el espejo.

Perfecto.

Y dejé el baño para entrar a la habitación, revisando mi celular en el proceso.

Tenía una cena con estas personas a las siete y media en el restaurante del hotel; no estaba cien por ciento seguro del porque me habían llamado aquí, pero algo me decía que sería aburrido como el infierno.

Me senté sobre la cama fastidiado por la ausencia de mensajes…

Bueno, supongo que no perdía nada escribiendole a la puta de Kenny.

"¿Donde coño estan?" tipeé… y me dejó en 'visto' el hijo de puta.

Iba a tirar el celular sobre la cama para cuando la respuesta llegó.

¿Una foto?. Pero no había mucho, simple contornos negros entre luces multicolores, sombras de una multitud…

" _Fiesta_ " escribió tras ello… o eso creía que era entre mil emoticones y letras sin sentido… todo en una sola palabra.

"Vaya Ken, te has superado" escribí de vuelta, no creyendo del todo aquello.

¿Cómo iban a terminar en una fiesta en medio de la nada? no estábamos ni en la universidad, ni en American pie o…

Y envió otra foto…

Kyle entre la multitud con la misma ropa de esta tarde, bebiendo de un tubo que daba a un barril de cerveza, animado por una pequeña multitud en torno a él.

Y el enojo que creía ya disperso para este punto, empezó a jugar una vez más en mi pecho.

"No me jodas" escribí.

" _Jamás_ " respondió con la misma calidad de escritura de propenso a derrame cerebral, justo antes de enviar una foto de él guiñando a la cámara " _Llegamos banana en la banana, buena coche_ "

Dios.

Contuve las ansias de estrellar el maldito celular contra la pared, solo dejándolo a un lado para… no lo sé; ya ni sabía si enojarme o no.

¿Estaban imbéciles? ¿no se daban cuenta de que podía hacer de sus vidas una mierda con solo llamar al telefono de un maldito folleto?.

Gruñí al aire frustrado, echandome contra la cama en el proceso…

Dios, Kenny estaba convirtiendo a Kahl en uno de esos… omegas putos… ¿debería preocuparme?, aunque no es como que me importara realmente, simplemente no podía imaginar al judío en situaciones de tal índole.

Era demasiado extraño.

Suspiré poniéndome de pie, observando una montaña de documentos que el marica de Garrison me había obligado a traer. En su mayoría comprobantes de… no lo sé, de mis malicias infantiles… ¿que pretendía el chalado ese?.

En fin, solo seguiría su juego, si veía algo moverse de forma no muy amena con mis intereses entonces… no sé, haría algo supongo.

Cerré mis ojos por un leve momento, respirando profundo, tratando de recordar al pie de su judía letra cada maldita enseñanza a lo largo de esta tortuosa semana. Esto tal vez sería complicad, tal vez no; pero supongo que era una buena ocasión para probar la valía del judío omega.

Viré una vez más hacia ese pequeño balcón. Esta enorme ventanas de grueso cristal daba vista a la parte sureste de Denver, incluso desde aquí se podía ver la villa de Cherry Hills, mansiones extendiéndose a la distancia en aisladas formaciones luminosas, como islas danzando en la oscuridad, islas realmente costosas.

El distrito comercial parecía congestionado a esta hora, y el sonido lejano pero no muy saturado de urbanización alcanzaba el lugar algo ahogado.

Respiré profundo una última vez antes de tomar los archivos y ponerme de pie, caminar en dirección a la puerta de oscura caoba, y traspasar el umbral hacia un iluminado y extenso pasillo.

Y me dirigí al elevador, en dirección a uno de los últimos pisos donde tenía entendido estaba el restaurante. No parecía muy congestionado el lugar en esta época del año, supongo que eso era mejor.

En el piso siguiente alguien más subió al elevador… resaltaba a plena vista su clase.

Un omega.

Algunos de los de su clase parecían lienzos a rebosar de color… no necesariamente bueno.

Sus Alfas les modificaban a placer, como si de muñequitas con partes cambiables se tratasen, añadiendo algo por aquí, quitando algo por allá. No podía identificar en la escala de moralidad que tan mal estaba eso; pero a medida habíamos avanzado, cuestiones de esa índole se habían normalizado a un punto realmente rápido… así que dudaba que alguien se escandalizarse al contemplar a alguien con un buen número de visibles cirugías en rostro y cuerpo, piercings, tatuajes en zonas ampliamente visibles, expansiones… lenguas con múltiples incisiones, mutilación genital…

En fin, no era tan malo, no bajo un propio consentimiento. Pero los omegas carecían de ese libre albedrío en cuanto caían en las manos del alfa incorrecto, y este personaje a mi lado era un claro ejemplo.

Me limité a ignorarlo, sacando mi celular para revisar estupideces mientras llegaba al piso deseado… y le miré de soslayo, su marca en el cuello expuesta como recordatorio de que no era más que un objeto del uso de un alfa.

No estaba cien por ciento seguro de cómo funcionaban esas cosas, pero tenía entendido que solo se podía llevar a cabo esta clase de conexión con no más de uno a la vez… y la erradicación de la misma podría llegar a provocar síntomas de depresión y ansiedad y… en fin, nada que fármacos en la era moderna no pudiesen solucionar.

Alguien pensaría que para este punto, donde se había hablado por siglos sobre la predominancia de la razón por sobre la naturaleza, habríamos dejado atrás este sistema de alfas-omegas, pero hey, funcionaba en el sistema actual, así que aquí estábamos ¿no?.

Dejé ir aire aliviado en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, pero al parecer se bajaba en el mismo piso que yo.

Pronto me encontré frente al hall o como se llamara esa sala antes de la entrada al restaurante. El omega continuó su camino ignorando al anfitrión, avanzando al interior ganándose una que otra mirada de personas a su alrededor.

"Cartman" viré hacia el que parecía estar esperándome. Suspiré exhausto.

Y pensé que me podría librar de este tipo por un rato.

"Garrison" chasqueó su lengua.

"Si, yo tampoco me alegro de verte" estiró su mano en mi dirección revisando la hora en su Rolex con la otra.

"¿Qué?" pregunté fastidiado hacia su palma extendida en mi dirección. Suspiró fastidiado levantando la mirada hacia mí.

"Los papeles que te pedí traer"

"¿Para qué son?" bajó su mano al ver que no se los daría.

"Ahí adentro hay un importante alfa cuidando sus intereses, no va a dejar a un simple beta moverse por su territorio sin un panorama general de quien sea que sea ese beta" estreché mi mirada fastidiada.

"Pareciera que hablaras de simples animales" una sonrisa a desbordar de sorna pintó sus dientes sintéticos.

"Porque eso es lo que somos" y rapó los papeles de mi mano para empezar a caminar en dirección al interior, al igual que el omega de hacia un rato, ignorando incluso al anfitrión del lugar.

Le seguí no hallando más opciones a mano, siendo guiado hasta el rincón más metido del maldito restaurante, hacia unas pequeñas habitaciones para reuniones supongo, que se yo.

La puerta fue abierta por una mesera, seguí al vejestorio al interior y casi en cuanto crucé un paso hacia el interior del umbral este aroma a alfa y omega me saturó. Una mezcla desagradable en su misma naturalidad… dios, era como entrar a un maldito baño publico, sabes de donde coño vienen esos olores, y eso, entre otros factores, es lo que los hace tan malditamente desagradables.

Y allí estaba el omega, de rodillas al lado de su respectivo alfa. Un aburrido hombre de negocios, para mí todos lucían como lo mismo, lo único que cambiaba desde mi punto de vista era la finalidad de su sonrisa.

Garrison le alcanzó la carpeta, y tras este extraño aire de solemnidad enfermiza en el lugar logramos tomar asiento mientras el chupapollas ese revisaba los documentos en la carpeta.

"Vendió cerca de doscientas mil copias de un disco en unos cuantos días; consiguió resucitar de las cenizas de la industria un parque de diversiones, impresionante; creador de un club deportivo, pero perdió los derechos ante EA Sports…" bufó ante el hecho "No te preocupes muchacho, no eres el primero" suspiré en respuesta, ni siquiera recordaba eso.

Tras leer un tanto más elevó su mirada, buscó por la mía.

"¿Seguro de que eres un beta? no parecen logros a la mano de un niño promedio" me encogí de hombros.

Si quería con gusto le dejaba lamerme el culo, ya saben, para confirmar y eso.

"Seguro" hablé. Me detalló en silencio por unos segundos, para luego releer los documentos con veloces ojos.

Mi mirada intercalaba entre ese tipo y su omega, quien mantenía la mirada estática frente a él… ¿esa cosa parpadeaba o… viró hacia mí, y estrecho la mirada amenazante. Volví a su dueño.

"¿Qué piensas sobre la posición económica de este… grupo?" tomé aire tratando de recordar las palabras del judío marica, no muy difícil, con la cara de mierda que tenía, y ese hediondo olor que despedía su habitación, no había otra opción que distraerse con sus palabras.

¿Eso tenía sentido?.

"Es acertado, necesitamos un cambio después de todo; las crisis nunca se solucionan manteniendo el mismo sistema, y creo que ya lo hemos visto antes, incluso anterior a la crisis de los treinta, luego cuando el estado de bienestar de Keynes se salió de las manos en los ochenta, y ahora donde nuestra economía es tan volátil que si los activos financieros caen, más de una industria también caerá con ellos. La globalización y el libre comercio bien pudo servir antes del dos mil ocho, pero la crisis aún no se soluciona, y si el sistema no se actualiza a uno más proteccionista y cerrado, para fortalecer la industria interna y reducir su volatilidad, no creo que pod…"

"Bien bien, hablas bien, y la basura que echas es convincente" sonrió divertido "Me gusta"

¿Basura?.

Se puso de pie.

"Mañana será la reunión, solo quería comprobar que no dejaría entrar a, ya sabes, personajes innecesarios al lugar" y avanzó haciendo un gesto a su omega para que este se pusiese de pie tras él "Hasta mañana. Un placer, Eric" y dejó la habitación tras un intercambio de palabras con el marica de Garrison quien le siguió.

¿Y mi cena?, maldita sea.

* * *

Dios, por un fragmento de segundo sentí que los malditos once metros de intestino delgado que probablemente tenía en mis entrañas saldrían por mi maldita boca.

Todo se desbordó de mi interior entre dolorosos espasmos abdominales.

Vomitar definitivamente era de esas experiencias horribles tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Limpié mi labio tosco alejándome de la taza, el baño éste ya estaba hecho un desastre de por sí. El espejo a rebosar de groserías escritas con labial rojo puta y rosado zorra. La tina hasta el tope de agua, rollos de papel higiénico flotaban en el sucio líquido que despedía esta fuerte mezcla a alcohol y jabón… y ni hablar de la taza, peor aún con mi reciente despliegue.

Gemí exhausto recargándose contra las baldosas blancas… este definitivamente no era el punto más alto de mi vida, pero como iba yendo, muy probablemente tampoco el más bajo.

Vomitando en un maldito baño en medio de la nada tras beber como idiota de un barril de cerveza a pesar del peligro de perder mi preciado hígado…

Bueno, mejor que estar con el culón si que era.

Me deslicé a lo largo de la pared hasta sentir las frías baldosas debajo mío, imagenes de las últimas horas corriendo algo difusas entre alcohol y luces estrambóticas.

Alfas y omegas en un despliegue de puro salvajismo. Aunque en su mayoría eran betas pero… pude oler al menos un omega y dos alfas en el lugar… peor aún, presenciar sus intercambios de… no lo sé. No lo sé.

Dios, odiaba esto. Con cada día que pasaba, más cerca a la realidad me encontraba, y no podía evitar preguntarme hasta qué momento podría huir… y tenía que huir, ya no era nada después de todo, un despojo de la maldita cadena reproductiva, si es que algo así existía. Solo un muñeco que sería llevado a su puta madre sabrá donde en el momento indicado, catalogado y distribuido como mercancía…

La noche anterior había encontrado ese tal código de trato al omega; si bien habían límites, reglas, habían pequeñas palabras que bajo la luz correcta implicaban mucho más de lo que parecían. Aún cuando el código se suponía debía apelar a un trato digno; en una corte fiscal, en el mundo real, entre líneas, solo buscaba mantener al omega con vida bajo las condiciones mínimas.

Era aterrador.

Me acurruque en mi lugar, subiendo mi rodillas al pecho, escondiendo mi rostro entre mis brazos.

Algo cayó al suelo por mi posición, mi teléfono se había deslizado fuera de mi bolsillo. Lo tomé para ver una llamada perdida del culón…

Seguro marcó por error el muy retrasado, su orgullo jamás le permitiría cometer un acto tan despreciable como llamar a el judío marica en medio de una de sus estúpidas rabietas.

Pero yo era una persona madura, y… tenía al menos unos cuantos grados… o los grados suficientes de alcohol en mi sangre como para hablar con la sutileza de nuestro expresidente.

Así que… marqué. ¿Por qué?, porque eran las tres de la mañana, mi estómago estaba más vacío que el cerebro de un clasista omega, y tenía más alcohol en la sangre que neuronas funcionales en mí… en mí. Si.

Timbró un par de veces. No respondió.

Maldito gordo, seguro se metía el teléfono entre las lonjas y por eso no lo oía… eso era desagradable… dios, muy desagradable.

Marqué una segunda vez.

Nada.

Estaba a punto de rendirme para cuando la ausencia de timbre llamó mi atención.

" _Mira, omega de mierda, sigues llamando y…_ " bostezó " _... no lo sé, ¿crees que esa organización que controla el flujo de omegas atienda a las…_ "

Flujo de omegas… puto gordo.

"Las tres, las tres creo… pero la organización que controla el flujo de gordas no atiende después de las ocho así que… dudo que la de omegas lo haga "

" _Oh por dios Kahl… estás borracho, no me jodas, quien te crees que soy ¿tu maldita ex?_ " reí por sus palabras.

"Estoy empezando a creer que la única forma de… aguantarte es estando borracho, mi coeficiente intelectual desciende a tu nivel o algo así… creo"

" _Pudrete_ " y colgó. Solté una fuerte risa guardando mi celular tras ello.

Y mi risa se fue apagando hasta dejar tras de sí no más que esta realmente amarga sensación en mi pecho…

A medida crecía había visto mil y un animaciones y cortos, había escuchado mil y un canciones, leído mil y un libros al respecto; sobre este comportamiento sistemático de multitudes que actuaban como borregos, sin mirar arriba, sin variar su ciclo como si este proceso evolutivo que nos había llevado a lo que éramos se hubiese estancado en un horario de ocho horas, en un cubículo, en un edificio de oficinas, en una zona gris y aburrida de la ciudad…

Betas, tan insípidos e inconscientemente condicionados para no ver más lejos de lo que su naturaleza de pequeño y reemplazable engranaje le permitía, y aún de hacerlo, ¿qué más daba? si no harían nada al respecto.

El sistema era demasiado grande, sin límites definidos, mil y un ideologías entremezcladas en un gran esquema tan enorme y… donde se hacía difuso que era realmente parte de nuestro ser crítico, y que era parte de esta verborrea del contexto que nos crió, tal vez siendo ambos reproducciones idénticas… era tan enfermo a su manera.

El conocimiento era el único remedio de tal mal, y aún así estábamos tan intoxicados en tantas mentiras que era casi imposible atravesarlas a tiempo… antes de simplemente resignarse.

Como tener grilletes desde el nacimiento, eramos ajenos a ellos hasta que por fin los contemplabamos, pero tardabamos tanto en hacerlo, en darnos cuenta de su existencia, que para cuando la respuesta estaba allí, la comodidad que los mismos ofrecían era… mucho más confortable que la libertad que proveía una vida sin un amo tras las cadenas.

Éramos animales a fin de cuentas, preferíamos estar encadenados si a cambio se nos proveían las condiciones necesarias para llevar a cabo esta vacía concepción de vida, que soltar los grilletes y mirar a la cara lo que implicaba desobedecer al amo en poder…

No la supervivencia, eso era más que seguro.

Solo instintos… simples instintos.

¿En qué estaba pensando… ah, sí.

Luego estaban los omegas.

Solté una risa a desbordar de amargura por el pensamiento.

Mi celular vibró.

Lo tomé sintiendo mi pecho encogerse ante el mensaje de voz.

" _¿Donde estas? tenemos que salir de aquí"_

"¿Por qué?" hablé de vuelta como pude, algo difícil mientras sentía que estaba a punto de decorar la pantalla de mi teléfono con en almuerzo de hoy… o ayer.

" _Nada importante, ¿donde?_ "

"En el baño"

" _Sabes que hay como mil malditos baños en esta casa de mierda ¿no?_ "

"En el… el de…"

" _¿Qué piso?_ "

"¿Cuarto?"

" _No hay cuarto… dios_ "

"Tercero entonces" o eso creía.

" _Voy_ " tras ello volví a meter mi celular en su lugar.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de calmar el maldito mareo, sabía que en cuanto me pusiese de pie todo mi mundo caería ante ellos…

Dios, eso no tenía sentido ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?.

La puerta se abrió entonces.

"Larguense a coger a otro maldito lugar, hay como mil putos bañ…" un brazo rodeándome por debajo de los míos detuvo mis palabras.

"¿Quieres que busquemos un lugar más cómodo para eso? el baño nunca ha sido mi favorito" sonreí casi por instinto al reconocer el tono, este aroma a Alfa estaba por sobre todo su cuerpo, como una advertencia, una señal de pertenencia.

"Pensé que este aire a decadencia, vómito y malas decisiones de vida te ponía" hablé apoyándome en él para ponerme de pie. Y si, todo el maldito lugar pareció perder sentido al tiempo que mi cabeza daba mil jodidas vueltas.

"¿Vómito? ¿a quién demonios le pone eso?" habló divertido mientras salíamos del baño.

"A la mamá de la gorda seguramente" bromeé sin real fundamentos, solo que cada vez que venían cuestiones de fetiches raros o putas, pues ella era la opción por default para una broma fácil.

Tras empujar a mil y un personas por fin logramos salir a lo que parecía el jardín… ¿o el estacionamiento? no sabría decir realmente.

"Mira lo que conseguí" habló alejándose lo suficiente para sacar algo de su bolsillo. Meneó un par de llaves frente a mi rostro "Ven…" dijo haciendo un gesto con su cabeza, alcancé a vislumbrar una extraña marca en su cuello… claro, algo distintiva entre el montón de… besos. ¿Follaba con pulpos o que coño?.

Le seguí apoyándome en algún par de autos… ow, era el estacionamiento. Obvio que era el maldito estacionamiento.

Se detuvo al lado de una motocicleta. Intentó encajar la llave y su sonrisa creció satisfecha al ver que funcionaba.

Subió haciéndome otra de estas señales con su cabeza.

"¿Y mi casco?" soltó una suave risa.

"Solo sube Kyle" fruncí mi ceño fastidiado "¿Por favor?" rodé mis ojos avanzando hacia él.

Subí a la parte trasera con la gracia de una foca en celo, entre fuerte música en el fondo y sus risas.

"Dios" murmuré exhausto recargándome contra su espalda "Pudiste ayudarme"

"Nah" y encendió el motor "Agárrate" rodeé su abdomen mientras arrancaba, lento. Tomó un casco de una moto cercana como si fuese suyo y me lo pasó aumentando la velocidad.

Pronto salió a la carretera.

"Que suerte que te hayan prestado una moto" hablé ya con el casco en su lugar. Él no llevaba nada, pero en mi estado de leve inconsciencia realmente poco me importaba.

"¿Prestado?" dijo con deliberada gracia. Reí contra su espalda ante la insinuación "Le quité las llaves a este borracho que vomitó después de cantar como idiota en el karaoke"

"¿El que le tocó el culo a la DJ?"

"Ese" dijo victorioso, el tipo era un pedante así que…

Igual no tenía mucho derecho a decir nada, no hacía mucho habíamos robado esa patrulla.

Supongo que estábamos volviendo a nuestras épocas de completa absurdez infantil paulatinamente. ¿Era eso malo?.

Aunque qué más daba ya, éramos omegas usando píldoras inodoras después de todo.

Qué le dieran al sistema.

La carretera se encontraba completamente baldía, solo solitarios postes cada tantos metros nos dejaban ver un poco más allá entre aburridas luces blanquecinas , o estos cartelillos direccionales de ese tedioso color amarillo… verde… no podía decir.

"Pensé que nos quedaríamos hasta mañana" murmuré contra la parte baja del casco, me quedaba algo grande.

"Cambio de planes" respiré profundo, este aroma a nicotina y alcohol… perfumes tanto femeninos como masculinos, todo opacado bajo la esencia de dos alfas, una más fuerte que la otra, femenina.

"¿Tiene que ver con esa marca en tu cuello?, no recuerdo que la tuvieras cuando veníamos en el auto"

"Junto con las otras veinte"

"Es diferente"

Silencio.

"Te marcó" solo había leído de ello brevemente, no mi parte favorita de todo este asunto, una cadena al alcance de cualquier alfa…

Que fascinante sistema, ¿eh?.

"Lo hizo mientras tenía la guardia baja, maldita perra" escupió con tedio desbordando de él.

"Pensé que tenías el control" bromeé divertido.

"Son solo contratiempos, no es la primera vez que me pegan esa porquería"

"Hablas de eso como si fuese una enfermedad venerea o algo"

"Es bastante parecido, si" reímos por ende.

"¿Qué harás?"

"Esperar que reclame a algún otro omega o que se yo, espero no tome mucho, porque estas porquerías son realmente tediosas"

"¿que implica tener una?"

"No mucho si te mantienes alejado y si el lazo fue algo… tan furtivo y sin significado como el nuestro" respiré profundo ante el recuerdo del artículo que había leído al respecto.

Se idealizaba, bastante, esta idea de un hilo rojo del destino diseñado por la naturaleza misma, hilo rojo disponible en los colmillos del alfa en poder.

Ya bien fue dicho en algún punto, todo lo sagrado es profano. Vaya forma de hacer tan prominente el nihilismo inherente a nuestra naturaleza como humanos.

Era gracioso, gratificante se podría incluso decir, el cómo algo probablemente considerado sagrado en más de una cultura a lo largo de la historia, se reducía a eso.

Se sentía como si no estuviésemos tan atados después de todo, como un pequeño sesgo de libertad en el hueco más profundo de la mismísima isla de Alcatraz o que se yo.

Le abracé con más fuerza agradecido una vez más, cerrando mis ojos contra la tela ya cálida para este punto mientras viento nos rozaba en constantes rafagas, solo el sonido del motor parecía surcar el asfalto, nada más que nosotros dos a probablemente kilómetros de distancia.

Tal vez exageraba.

"Solo año y medio… probablemente menos si la gorda decide hablar" murmuré.

"¿Eh?"

"Tiempo de libertad. Despertará pronto y todo se irá a la mierda, estoy más que seguro"

"¿Sigues con eso de que es un alfa?"

"Pude olerlo"

"Bien bien… de todas formas la probabilidad de que despierte tan tarde es…"

"Yo desperté tarde"

"Sip, aún sigo creyendo que eres un error de la naturaleza"

"¡Hey!" rió por lo bajo.

"En el buen sentido"

"¿Cuál buen sentido? imbécil" baje el pequeño cristal o plástico o lo que fuera esta ventanilla del casco, virando hacia la completa oscuridad de las montañas a nuestro alrededor, dejando su abdomen para poner mis manos en los bordes del asiento trasero, luego le volví a rodear porque no confiaba en mi sentido del equilibrio ahora mismo.

* * *

Golpeamos la puerta del hotel, nos habían mirado como putos bichos raros en la recepción, y no les culpaba, entre el olor a vómito, alcohol y alfa en celo, y la ropa desacomodada… probablemente si parecíamos unos.

"¿Seguro que es éste?" pregunté, mi estómago sintiendo revolverse una vez más.

"Es la ochocientos ocho, puros numeros redondos, como la gorda. Recuerdo haber pensado en eso cuando lo leí; así que tiene que ser este" reí por el comentario viendo una sombra moverse tras la aburrida madera.

Se abrió, y en cuanto ví a Cartman casi le quite del camino para correr en dirección al baño, o a donde creí que estaba, equivocándome al menos tres veces.

Me arrodillé frente a la taza como hace unas horas y dejé la poca vida que me quedaba fluir fuera.

Esto ya se estaba volviendo rutina, y algo me decía que probablemente esta iba a ser mi parte favorita del día.

Salí del baño tras hacer gárgaras con agua y un enjuague bucal que había allí, seguramente de Cartman, pero qué más daba, me sentía extraordinariamente sucio para este punto.

"Los odio tanto" escuché decir a la gorda mientras avanzaba hacia la sala, necesitaba mi equipaje, pero como la cerda del condado se lo llevó…

"Aw, yo también te odio a tí gordo" habló Ken con un tono falsamente cariñoso "Pero vuelves a dejarnos botados en medio de la nada, y te pateare tan fuerte las bolas, que tendrás gónadas en lugar de amígdalas"

"Pff, inténtalo puta de barrio"

"Como quieras gor…"

"Hey hey hey" avancé hacia ellos "Solo quería decirte, culón, que eres un mierda" dejó ir una sornosa sonrisa, de esas que me enervan hasta el alma, si, de esas.

"Lo dice el que luce como mierda" chasqueé mi lengua en tedio.

"¿Ves? por eso nadie te quiere culón, no sabes cómo disculparte por ser lo que eres" me apoyó Kenny. Sonreí en acuerdo "Como sea, necesito mover mis piernas, conducir tres horas de corrido no es bueno para esta preciosura" dijo señalando su… trasero, justo antes de dejar el lugar. Al parecer tenía cierta manía con dejarnos solos.

"¿Dónde está mi equipaje?" tenía unos cuantos insultos más en el baúl, pero estaba realmente exhausto ahora, una ducha era lo único procesable en mi casi muerto cerebro.

"Probablemente en el basurero, donde pertenece" estreché mi mirada fastidiado, dejó ir un fuerte suspiro "O en tu cul…"

"Cartman" sonrió divertido haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia donde supuse era la habitación.

"Al lado de la cama"

"No era tan difícil ¿verdad?" dije lo suficiente alto.

"Más de lo que crees, tengo demasiadas bromas listas para ti, al menos la mitad relacionadas con la perra de tu mama" le miré por sobre mi hombro al ver que había entrado a la habitación igualmente.

"Qué coincidencia, me pasa exactamente lo mismo" y volví mi atención al maletín. Tomé un cambio de ropa e inicié mi camino al baño, él se sentó en su cama, estaba intacta, papeles y documentos descansaban a lo largo de los tendidos "¿Qué es eso?" bajó su mirada para detallar en silencio las hojas desparramadas "Soy tu… ayudante o algo así, ¿recuerdas?. Deberías decirme y… eso" y viró hacia mí.

"Ayer vi este omega…" aclaró su garganta "Estaba en el elevador conmigo, y… estaba marcado y… era claramente un hombre, pero tenía todas estas… no lo sé, ¿modificaciones?. Tenía pechos, y se le notaban varias cirugías en rostro y estructura. Y si eso era lo que se veía por encima…"

"¿Cuál es el punto?"

"Los omegas no cuentan con la libertad de hacer ese tipo de cambios si así lo desean, así que probablemente ser de esa manera no fue necesariamente su voluntad"

"Entonces su alfa le…"

"Es como si desearas de sobremanera este traje, pero solo se encuentra en una talla, así que decides, ya sabes, cortar un poco aquí, añadir algo allá" hoy mi estómago se estaba revolviendo más de lo normal, y la gorda esta no ayudaba mucho.

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esos documentos?"

"Iremos esta noche a una 'reunión' con el alfa de ese omega. Los documentos son como, que se yo, probablemente alguna clase de curriculum, tuve que presentarlo a él"

"Pensé que ya llevabas un tiempo"

"Lo hago, pero ha medida este grupo o lo que sea esto ha ido creciendo, ha llamado el interés de personas particularmente… importantes. Todo esto requiere de financiamiento e influencias, nada es gratis Kahl" guardé silencio.

Sip, definitivamente arrodillarme frente a la taza del baño sería la cosa más entretenida del día.

"No entiendo por qué me trajiste aún" esbozó esta suave sonrisa.

"Creeme, ayer estaba buscando como loco una razón para no llamar a esos proxenetas del gobierno y entregarte" pasé saliva repentinamente nervioso, no demostrandolo más de lo necesario por supuesto, pero su sonrisa creciendo me dijo que demostré más de lo querido.

"¿Más?" mordió su labio divertido. Se puso de pie.

"Tengo una idea" y se movió en mi dirección, se detuvo a menos de un paso "Lo dijiste en una de nuestras aburridas sesiones, esta cuestión de las relaciones de poder entre alfas, las posibles diferencias de opiniones políticas y económicas que podrían implicar un desacuerdo lo suficiente grande como para… no lo sé, ¿hacer caer un sistema?" estreché mi mirada reticente.

"¿Qué quieres específicamente?"

"Hagámoslo esta noche" su sonrisa creció con esta alegría casi infantil ante la idea.

"¿Perdón?"

"Indaguemos en sus intereses, veamos qué puntos pueden entrar en choque, luego expongamos estos puntos de manera sutil en las conversaciones indicadas, y veamos si eso produce algún tipo de daño. Son alfas después de todo ¿no?, meros animales con delirios de grandeza auspiciados por la misma naturaleza" dios, el enfado de ayer debió matarle una que otra neurona.

"No sé si no es obvio, pero estarías jodiendo un poco el grupo que quieres que crezca" se encogió de hombros rodando sus ojos en tedio.

"Da igual Kahl, lo solucionarán, han invertido demasiado dinero como para dejar que simples conversaciones fuera de lugar arruinen sus futuros ingresos"

"Y esta noche planean invertir más, y esas conversaciones no van a ser de mucha ayu…"

"Solo quiero ver si funciona, eso es todo. Un pequeño e inocente experimento" enterró sus odiosos dedos en mi barbilla como si me obligase a mirarle "Solo haz lo que yo diga omega" cosa innecesaria por la similitud de estaturas, pero él siempre ha sido un dramático "Ahora ve y toma una ducha, porque hueles a Kenny" y me empujó lejos con disgusto "Tenía la teoría de que lo puta se pegaba, no pensé que fuese ver…"

"Dices mucho esa palabra últimamente, no todos somos como tu madre, gorda" estrechó su mirada con tedio.

"Ya te puedo imaginar, andando por ahí en este celo permanente, diciéndole a cuento idiota pase por enfrente lo 'bien' que huele justo antes de abrir las pier…"

"¿Algún problema si fuese así?" bufó al aire.

"No, es solo que esperaba más de tí"

"Lastima, porque anoche fue realmente divertido, los alfas de la fiesta olían realmente bien" dije lo suficiente alto justo antes de iniciar mi camino hacia el baño "Mejor que tu, _beta_ " hablé saliendo de la habitación, oyendo lejano un gruñido de hastío de su parte "¡Creo que incluso me echaré una paja en su nomb…"

"Anda a la mierda omega puerca" solté una suave risa llegando al baño. Entré cerrando tras de mí, dejando ir un largo suspiro de calma para empezar a quitar todo este peso hecho ropa de mis hombros.

Realmente necesitaba una ducha.

* * *

Le observé desaparecer tras la esquina y mi sonrisa floreció en excitación.

viré hacia su equipaje. Tenía este pequeño candado con combinación y todo, pero el muy imbécil la dejó abierta.

Dios, era tan malditamente fácil.

Me moví hacia él empezando a buscar entre los bolsillos internos, en los externos no las había podido encontrar la noche anterior así que…

Mordí mi labio victorioso palpando el pequeño cilindro de plástico, lo extraje ya saboreando mi prominente plan. Volví todo a su lugar, el sonido de la ducha aún sonaba así que no saldría pronto.

Elevé el grupillo de píldoras a la altura de mi rostro, habían más que la vez pasada, seguramente Ken le habrá dado más.

Las metí en mi bolsillo poniéndome de pie para salir del lugar.

Esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para ver de lo que un omega anormal era capaz, después de todo, aún si había tomado una recientemente, al estar rodeado de alfas, su liberación de hormonas se dispararía.

Con algo de suerte la última píldora que había consumido se quedaría corta para esconder ese indiscriminado efluvio de sexualidad.

Solo sería un pequeño experimento.

* * *

...

 **Y eso fue todo.**

 **Tengo esta idea de que Kyle es del tipo filosófico cuando esta borracho. Divagué demasiado y me disculpo por ello, repitiendo el mismo punto entre varios párrafos xDDD**

 **Y... creo que ya casi alcanzamos las 50 000 palabras, y casi siempre** **que llegamos a ese numero con un fic hago algo como ilustrar una escena. En un fic de otro fandom hice esta cosa de preguntas y respuestas tipo tumblr a los personajes, con dibujos y eso xD... así** **que no sé si se podría hacer algo así, sería interesante :D**

 **En fin hasta el próximo cap c:**


	8. Mentiras

**Bueno, este capitulo será particularmente largo, pero espero no aburrido xD**

 **Y ya pasamos las 50000 palabras yeiiii**

 **Así que estoy abierta a sugerencia respecto a ilustrar alguna escena, o hacer alguna cosa de preguntas y respuestas con los personajes o** **que se yo.**

 **En fin, espero les guste, me disculpo por errores ortográficos** **que no haya visto y... no sé. Que disfruten c:**

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **MENTIRAS**

 **...**

* * *

Lunes, madrugada.

Contemple el cadáver a mi costado temblando en mi lugar por el frío de la noche, la motocicleta descansaba entre unas cuantas ramas a un lado de la carretera mientras la completa oscuridad de la noche proveía está realmente admirable vista hacia el firmamento.

Miré la hora en mi celular, y palpé entre mi abrigo una vez más el papel que esa chica me había metido al bolsillo hacía unas horas cuando salía con Kyle…

Aún no podía procesar del todo el hecho de que fuese un omega. Dios.

'Tres AM' decía, justo después de una serie de coordenadas.

Me hacía sentir realmente expuesto el hecho de andar entre una multitud esparciendo hormonas como si tuviese un dueño… pero supongo que esa era la manera más eficiente de localizarnos sin recurrir a medios fácilmente rastreables a largo plazo; mensajes de textos, llamadas rastreables… era mejor volver a lo básico cuando se trataba de este tipo de cosas. Supongo.

Respiré profundo volviendo mi mirada al cadáver por milésima vez en esta noche, cargar esa porquería hasta aquí había sido un dolor en el culo, profanar esa vieja tumba también… aunque probablemente no contaba como profanar si era mi propia tumba, igual, yo me profanaba cada tanto con un poco de lubricante y una buena porno.

Solté una suave risa escuchando lo que probablemente era mi camión a unos cuantos kilómetros, estaría aquí en unos minutos.

No se escuchaban más autos aledaños, y si había partido de la ciudad más cercana a las tres, con algo de suerte sería ese.

Tomé mi celular.

"Viene, veinte minutos" envié el mensaje. Hice unos cuantos estiramientos en mi lugar. Me formulé el fumar algo o… no sé, pero esta descarga de adrenalina que me proveía todo este acto en sí bastaba para hacerlo divertido.

Dejé ir un suave gemido de tedio.

Pero nunca era demasiado divertido ¿verdad?. Busqué en los bolsillos de mi pantalón estas preciosas cápsulas. Tomé una.

Se acercaba.

Respiré profundo alzando el cuerpo sin vida con renovadas fuerzas y creciente excitación. Lo eché a mi hombro en un no tan grácil movimiento y avancé hasta la carretera para tirarlo justo en el centro ignorando tan profesionalmente como podía el olor del mismo.

Viré hacia la distancia tratando de vislumbrar el auto en la lejanía. Sonreí al ver la silueta a una distancia considerable para volver sobre mis pasos.

Y cerré mis ojos recostandome contra un árbol cercano.

Uno, dos.

Respiré contando los segundos hasta sentir el ronroneo del motor a milímetros de mi oído.

Sonreí al escucharlo detenerse, poniendo particular atención al sonar de las llaves dejando su hendidura para luego ser introducidas en… ¿su bolsillo tal vez?. Si.

El número de movimientos de la palanca para detenerse. No era automático. El seguro siendo quitado, botas pisando el suelo en un tosco salto… era grande.

Arrugué mi nariz tomando una última respiración para avanzar hacia el tipo. Subí mi capucha, buscando el ángulo indicado para que el tipo me viese, pero no la cámara que probablemente grababa desde el interior de la cabina del conductor.

"Hey" hablé, sus orbes se abrieron como el diablo al ver la similitud entre el cadaver frente él y yo. Subí mi bufanda.

"¿Qué coño…" parpadeó desorbitado varias veces.

"Nada personal amigo" y en el último parpadeo… pie derecho atrás, izquierdo adelante. Formé mis manos en puños y dejé mi cuerpo fluir mientras movía mi gancho derecho hacia su rostro tomando aire en última instancia, tensando mis músculos para asestar justo bajo su quijada mis ya endurecidos nudillos.

Todo en menos de unos cuantos segundos. El pobre ni tiempo tuvo de reaccionar.

Vi su cráneo rebotar hacia atrás, chocar contra su espalda para luego caer como un peso muerto de no menos de ochenta kilogramos al suelo.

Lancé un silbido al aire en apreciación. Eso definitivamente debió doler.

En fin, no tenía mucho tiempo.

Me acerqué, escuché que las había metido en algún bolsillo, ¿cual?. Palpé a lo largo de su abrigo hasta sonreír ante algo sólido contra mi tacto.

Bingo.

Lo tomé y me moví apurado hacia la parte trasera ya escuchando un segundo auto aproximándose en la distancia.

Candado fuera, corrí la enorme puerta de metal hacia arriba para encontrarme con una considerable cantidad de bultos a rebosar del preciado polvo.

Sonreí victorioso virando en dirección al segundo auto, se detuvo a unos cuantos metros.

Una camioneta negra, similar a la del tío de Stan.

Hice una señal con mi cabeza hacia los contenedores y al menos dos se bajaron para ayudar a llevar.

"Solo seis" hablé. Asintieron, y en menos de quince minutos ya estaban arrancando con el cargamento en su lugar.

Cerré, puse las llaves de vuelta en el bolsillo del tipo, y moví el cadáver lejos de la carretera una vez más. Le hubiese cargado hasta su asiento y toda la cosa, pero no creía tener la fuerza realmente.

Volví a la motocicleta y partí de vuelta a South Park.

Tres gloriosas horas de tortura para mi culo. Sip.

Cerca de llegar a la zona residencial apague el motor, baje y camine hasta dejarla en su respectivo lugar, ya la recogería su dueña en unos minutos.

Y como de costumbre, todo había salido perfecto.

Sonreí satisfecho, dí unas cuantas vueltas por South Park hasta que una hora decente para llegar a la parada llegara, y caminé hacia ella.

Revolví mi cabello y bajé la cremallera de mi pantalón mientras veía a Kyle esperar en la distancia. Esta expresión de odio al mundo desbordando de su rostro, entremezclada con aún latente incredulidad.

Sí, exactamente así lucía yo tras mi primera noche de tortura.

* * *

Viernes.

"Dios, eso fue increíble" le escuché hablar desde el baño.

¿Dónde demonios lo había metido? siempre estaban en el mismo cajón pero…

"Como siempre" comenté.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó mi rostro al encontrar la lista por fin.

"No te había dicho esto, pero realmente siento lo de Bebe" habló en este sesgo predeterminado de profesor empático.

Seguramente sí lo sentía, fue su alumna por varios años después de todo, pero estaba tan hastiado de todo esto que… simplemente se sentía demasiado hipócrita. Me molestaba ese tono.

"Igual" saqué mi celular para tomar una foto, adrenalina moviéndome por instinto mientras escuchaba sus tacones avanzar hacia la sala de profesores. Cerré el cajón y viré sobre mi lugar en su dirección justo antes de que entrara a la habitación.

"Tenía entendido que eran bastante cercanos" sincero pesar cubría su expresión.

"Algo, si. Wendy la está pasando peor" asintió bajando la mirada al suelo, encorvando en breve su espalda, tal vez en impotencia, que se yo. Empecé a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

"¿No te quedarás un rato más? falta un poco para el siguiente periodo" le miré de soslayo esbozando mi más amena sonrisa.

"Disculpe profesora, sabe que no me gusta llegar tarde" rodó sus orbes formando esa suave sonrisa en sus labios carmín por la descarada mentira.

"Eres un desastre Ken, espero recibir un proyecto decente para la semana siguiente, creo que ya te he dado suficientes… monitorias, como para que levantes tu promedio al menos cinco décimas" dejé ir un largo suspiro.

"Sí _señora_ " contesté aburrido viendo divertido como encogía sus ojos ante la palabra.

Salí de allí justo antes de escuchar su queja, limpiando mis labios solo por si acaso.

Mi mirada chocó con la de alguien. Sentí mi pecho dar un pequeño salto hasta reconocer a la gorda.

Tras un intercambio de gestos ambos desechamos nuestro furtivo encuentro. Ví por sobre mi hombro como dejaba la institución.

¿A dónde iba?.

En fin, qué más daba, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme.

Caminé hacia los baños sacando mi celular.

Pensé en escribirle, pero probablemente estaba en clases así que no lo vería siquiera… y estaba tan tocada por lo de Bebe, que dudaba que su estabilidad emocional le permitiera siquiera enderezar su espalda en clases, mucho menos lidiar con dos actividades a la vez.

Entré cerrando tras de mi, buscando por la imagen hasta encontrarla.

Posibles alfas y posibles omegas, una lista realmente corta de los estudiantes de entre trece y catorce años con aptitudes físicas y en ocasiones cognitivas, aunque no eran las primordiales, que podrían implicar una cierta tendencia hacia comportamientos propios de estos dos lados de la balanza…

Recuerdo haber buscando no hace mucho la de nosotros… claro que estaba archivada, fue complicado.

Yo estaba bajo la lista de omegas, ni Cartman ni Stan estaban en ninguna de las dos, supongo que eran considerados betas… Bebe tampoco; Kyle y Wendy por supuesto se encontraban en posibles alfas.

Las listas generalmente no se equivocaban, la mayoría de omegas o alfas que se encontraban estaban enlistados, claro que su margen de error no era cero.

Revisé los nombres uno por uno, tratando de reconocerlos… Ike… estaba adelantado unos cuantos cursos, así que por ende aparecía en la lista. Posible alfa.

Dejé ir un suspiro de alivio continuando con la revisión.

Y ya esperaba lo siguiente, lo ví venir a mil malditas millas de lejanía, y me sentía bastante preparado para leer ese nombre…

Pero no, parece que no es suficiente, hay cosas para las que nunca puedes estar preparado. Gracioso ¿eh?.

Posible omega. Karen McCormick.

Respiré profundo sintiendo como la expansión de mis pulmones no hacía más que añadir peso a mi pecho, mientras ésta casi irónica sonrisa crecía en mi rostro.

Casi quería gritar al aire que lo sabía, pero vamos, no tenían que ser tan putamente crudos, un año más estaría bien antes de ver su nombre en esta maldita lista… solo un poco más…

No habían detalles o argumentos sobre su enlistamiento, probablemente estarían entre las mil hojas que acompañaban la lista, pero…

¿Por qué?.

Di una patada a la pared más cercana tratando de liberar algo de rabia. Dios, quería… agh.

Quité la foto no preocupándome por el resto de la lista, respirando profundo mientras mil pensamientos me invadían en esta realmente molesta paranoia, esas preguntas que a veces se formulan de forma fugaz bajo miedos irreales ahora materializandose porque coño, el miedo se estaba haciendo real.

Todo se estaba haciendo real a medida el reloj movía sus malditas manijas, y seguiría, y seguiría y…

Sabía, era más que obvio, que en algún momento estaría acorralado, no era más que cuestión de tiempo.

Busqué por mis audífonos y la primera canción a la mano mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del baño junto al sonido de la campana sonando para dar inicio al siguiente periodo.

Necesitaba calmarme pero…

Avancé empujando a uno que otro, mi genio ya se había ido completamente a la puta, y no soy de los mejores en cuanto a manejar mi ira se trata.

¿Sabía esa profesora que el nombre de mi hermana estaba en esa lista? ¿y aún así…

Mordí mi labio en rabia contenida.

A Kevin se lo habían llevado después de todo, tres omegas en la familia… dios, era como esas malditas enfermedades genéticas hereditarias, tal vez alguno de nuestros padres tenía ese maldito gen o que se yo, y de tenerlo debería de ser recesivo, después de todo la probabilidad de más de un omega en una sola familia era más que nula, aún así…

Aquí estábamos.

Tal vez la tercera sería la vencida, tal vez ella no tendría que pasar por toda esta mierda, o siquiera enterarse o…

Deslicé mi mano a lo largo de mi rostro en frustración.

Dedos ajenos forzaron mi hombro a virar hacia atrás y casi por instinto levanté mi mano formada en puño para asestar un golpe al imbecil que…

La bajé dejando ir una fuerte respiración, viendo la sorprendida expresión de Stan, pero este dejo de preocupación aún más predominante en ella.

Quité mis audifonos.

"Algo anda mal con Kyle" habló.

* * *

Eché un último vistazo al porche de mi casa antes de subir a la motocicleta. Mis padres probablemente no vendrían hoy, no les había visto en varios días, y Karen se estaría quedando en la casa de Craig con la hermana de él, supongo que Kyle estaba relativamente a salvo ahí.

Arrancó.

Descanse mis manos contra el borde del asiento sintiendo este realmente dulce olor a alfa saturar mis sentidos por las corrientes de viento.

Las casas pasaban a una rapidez alarmante. No había mucho tránsito, pero las carreteras congeladas no eran muy… buenas a esta velocidad.

"Yo no llevo casco ¿sabes?"

"Me envió un mensaje" arqueé una de mis cejas ante su lejana voz algo silenciada por el casco "Bebe, antes de que se la llevaran"

Y aún cuando poco se escuchaba, podía distinguir lo afectado de su tono. Soltó una suave risa.

"Envió una de estas estupidas imagenes de facebook con la misma oración marica de 'gracias por ser mi amigo' pero con una que otra palabra elaborada" y la suave risa se rompió "Luego envió como diez párrafos de quejas, desde lo de haber arruinado su noviazgo con Clyde hasta lo de haber evitado que se fuera con este extraño en la fiesta de Red…"

"¿El rubio rarito?"

"'Un culo como ese no se ve todos los días Wendy, si así era la popa imagina la proa' escribió. ¿De donde coño saco eso?" bufé.

Sí, eso sonaba como algo que ella diría… borracha.

Bueno, supongo que esa si que era una buena ocasión para ser llevada bajo los efectos del alcohol, tal vez con un poco de suerte vomitó sobre alguno de esos cerdos o algo.

"Y todo terminaba con un simple 'gracias'. Si no hubiésemos estado en la era de la tecnología, estoy más que segura de que hubiese sido una de estas cartas perfumadas con su fragancia favorita y adornada con una que otra lágrima en la parte final"

Casi podía imaginar a Bebe con un gotero, buscando dispersarlas lo suficiente para que no parecieran fingidas, luego difuminarlas con su dedo y perfecta manicura.

"Probablemente falsas" bromeé, supe que sonrió por la broma aún cuando no podía verle.

"Seguramente, si"

Nos acercabamos a la zona rosa, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan pequeño este maldito pueblucho?.

"No pude hacer nada por ella" comentó al fin tras un rato de silencio.

"No estaba en la lista"

"Lo sé… sé que es estúpido entrar en modo 'es mi culpa' y toda esa basura; pero sabes que es inevitable, teniendo la solución a una píldora de distancia. Si tan solo no hubiese despertado en medio de la maldita secundaria… si hubiese visto las señales, son pensamientos que solo están ahí y ya, no puedo simplemente borrarlos. Que molesto"

"No he dicho nada" comenté por su creciente enfado.

"Lo sé, pero he leido y visto demasiado como para saber cómo va a ir esto. Solo dejame ser miserable y punto"

"Bien… pero sabes que no fue tu culp…"

"Anda la mierda Ken" rei por lo bajo.

"¿Dónde vamos?"

"¿No es obvio?" lo era, pero hey, tenía que preguntar.

"No saldrá tan pronto"

"No lo sabes"

"Se la llevaron ayer Wendy" silencio.

"Tienes la lista ¿no?, también tenemos que hablar de eso y…" ow, verdad, la lista.

"Karen está en ella" guardó completo silencio ante ello. Estacionó tras unos minutos.

Bajé detallando el establecimiento, si, de esos que aplicaban a la frase de 'ha visto a mejores días', pero trataban de negarla vistiéndose de neón y roídos avisos.

"No se… que decir al respecto" busqué por sus orbes zafiro bañados en largas pestañas a medida se quitaba el casco. Casi de inmediato las miradas de personas aledañas se estancaron en su presencia.

"Lo noté" respiró profundo virando hacia el edificio.

Algunos brunos cabellos se deslizaron desorganizados por su espalda, completamente desaliñados; y ella no era de las que usaban constantemente maquillaje, así que las ojeras sobresalían bastante en su blanca tez, justo debajo de esta exhausta mirada y naturalmente fruncido entrecejo.

Y no se qué tenía ella, que cuando se sentía como un culo por dentro, lo tendía a reflejar en su vestimenta. Llevaba esta holgada chamarra y unos pantalones harem, así como un par de deportivas sucias por el barro de agosto, supongo que no las usaba mucho.

"¿Más o menos cuantos hemos 'escondido' este año?" me encogí de hombros tras terminar mi inspección de rutina.

"No lo sé" puso el casco bajo su brazo.

"Bastantes. Este mes se confirmaron tres omegas en dos institutos de Denver, dos tomaron las píldoras a tiempo" miré alrededor, estas calles baldías y tediosas eran las más indicadas para estas conversaciones. Nadie escucharía, y aún si quisieran intentarlo, las hormonas de Wendy eran lo suficiente intimidantes como para hacerles dar vuelta.

Le encantaba despedirlas aquí… y cerca de Cartman, para fastidiarlo y eso, pero más que todo aquí.

"Ya veo" comenté viendo su punto.

"No te preocupes por tu hermana, nuestros números no son perfectos pero si estas cerca de ella podrás…"

"¿Entraremos?" pregunté señalando el edificio con mi cabeza. Dejó ir un largo suspiro para luego asentir.

Avanzó hacia la entrada y le seguí unos pasos más atrás casi por instinto, al inicio incluso agachaba la cabeza, y me sentía falsamente en peligro por ser un tanto más alto que ella.

Bastante absurdo, pero la verdad es que costaba acostumbrarse a tener la guardia relativamente baja cerca de un alfa, y más de uno tan particularmente 'elocuente' como ella. Era muy raro ver a uno de los de su clase con una 'voz' tan desarrollada a esta edad después de todo.

Cada beta alrededor guardaba su respectiva distancia, y era de esperarse; aún cuando no había un control tan estricto sobre los alfas como lo había sobre los omegas, si uno desaparecía, era herido, ultrajado… asesinado, sería notado.

Eran literalmente intocables, independiente del estrato social del que procedieran, carrera, rama, género; mientras estuvieran dentro de las fronteras de este bello y 'libre' país y tuviesen esta enorme 'A' tatuada a fuego en su genética, podían hacer cuanto desearan dentro de un margen de ley mucho más amplio y permisivo.

Cualquier tipo de afrenta hacía un alfa implicaba un castigo bastante alto. Matar uno, dependiendo de la ley del respectivo estado, podía conllevar desde cadena perpetua hasta pena de muerte.

En fin, tocabas a un alfa, y era bastante improbable que te salieras con la tuya; aún si estaba en huecos como estos.

Ingresamos al lugar, un pequeño bar algo descuidado, no habían muchas personas, recién eran como las seis o algo así, así que no estaba tan lleno o congestionado en comparación a como lo estaría en unas horas.

Miradas estancadas en ella, personas retrocediendo a la distancia indicada mientras yo le seguía como esta clase de perro faldero, y aún así no me molestaba. Supongo que era esta sumisión casi natural, te acostumbrabas después de un tiempo.

Solo esta mujer podría tener un efecto como este con una chamarra del doble de su talla y esos ridículos pantalones. Incluso dejaba este rastro de barro en la raída alfombra a medida avanzaba como alguna clase de gato callejero.

No pude evitar sonreír por ende. Era fascinante.

Le seguí hasta el pasillo de rutina mientras mil ojos danzaban en nuestras nucas con cada paso que dábamos.

Nos detuvimos frente a este enorme tipo, a solo una puerta de madera y un bien vestido gorila de nuestro destino. Tenía un pequeño cristal con rejas de metal de este tono bronce, no se veía nada realmente, había esta corta cortina carmín en el medio.

"Abre" ordenó, y su orden como era de esperarse, fue obedecida.

Nadie se preocupaba de que pudiese ser policia, o alguien con la intención de interferir con lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo aquí. No habían alfas en la policía, ni en ningún rango inferior a directivos, presidentes, gobernadores… y alguien de rango tan alto nunca se molestaría en hacer algo respecto a sitios como estos.

En fin, estaba por sobre toda esta basura, si estaba aquí no era precisamente para interferir; y si, se nos notaba en la cara nuestra pobre edad; pero que iban a hacer al respecto ¿echarnos a patadas? porque podían intentarlo.

Avanzamos mientras la puerta se cerraba tras nosotros, casi de inmediato su mirada se atascó en la pantalla al otro extremo de la sala, luces apagadas.

Silenciosos personajes observaban desde la oscuridad que ofrecía el lugar mientras una que otra estela de humo de cigarro subía al techo entre este dejo a alcohol y cidra en el aire, y un suave y aburrido jazz.

Tomé la delantera a un par de asientos, los de siempre. Me siguió en silencio sin apartar su mirada de las imágenes reproducidas en esta gran pantalla, una emisión en vivo de la subasta que tal vez estaba sucediendo en algún importante lugar exclusivo de alfas al otro lado del país o que se yo, el lugar nunca era mencionado.

No había sonido, el anfitrión de la subasta siempre hablaba basura, lo único realmente importante eran las sumas que mostraban al final de cada venta y el objeto en venta… omega en esta ocasión, bueno, en cada ocasión.

"No saldrá, ya lo sabes"

"Silencio" murmuró fastidiada mientras el grupo de omegas del día desfilaba hacia la tarima en la pantalla.

Eran cerca de cincuenta, de cada rincón del país, de diferentes edades, géneros, raza.

Miré alrededor sin el ánimo de seguir la subasta, detallando en la oscuridad esas negras figuras, entre gruesos abrigos y estúpidos fedoras, que nunca tenían nombre.

Viré hacia el primer precio de venta, arqueando mis cejas ante el número de dígitos de la suma.

Era curioso como los omegas podían reducirse a nada, y a su vez podían llegar a ser tan valiosos.

Los omegas eran 'reclutados' o abducidos más exactamente, por una entidad del estado con aburridas siglas después de todo, nunca se tomarían tantas molestias, gastos, costos y procedimientos, si el proyecto en sí mismo no fuese sostenible.

Y esta cosa no sólo era sostenible, sino altamente rentable.

Tenía entendido que el estado pagaba un pequeño monto a las familias del omega 'por las molestias' causadas. Me preguntaba cuánto costaba un hijo, un hermano o un nieto; después de todo, cuando se llevaron a Kevin, mis padres se perdieron por varios días y llegaron tras mil horas de desaparecidos más colocados que mi culo, con una maldita cajita del KFC medio llena y un par de cervezas…

Debía ser una suma generosa.

A su vez habían procesos de adiestramiento y selección, cada omega en esa fila llevaba una pequeña etiqueta en su pecho que designaba su papel y su 'experiencia'.

Habían desde omegas féminas con cualidades físicas adecuadas para parir … hasta los masculinos que solo servían para coger o llevar de adorno.

Sabía que en el proceso habían impuestos, valor añadido, costos extras y demás, algo que hiciese realmente tedioso lo legal; de lo contrario no existiría este 'precioso' lugar, un establecimiento de contrabando de omegas.

Los personajes que descansaban en silencio en las sillas, probablemente eran dueños de algunas de las piezas importadas ilegalmente, o solo socios al tanto de su inversión; que se yo, solo sabía que esta cosa debía ser más grande de lo que parecía; siempre que estaba en éste lugar sentía que solo estaba viendo la punta del iceberg.

No entendía como Wendy había logrado encontrar este sitio, y no iba a preguntar, pero cada vez que no podíamos 'rescatar' a alguno, veníamos a estos mismos asientos a observar en silencio el destino que se les había sido deparado… a sentirnos como mierdas por… no lo sé, no lo sé.

La cuestión es que usualmente tomaban semanas para llegar a la subasta, subasta patrocinada por empresas particulares. ¿Cómo llegaban los omegas abducidos por el estado a distribuidoras privadas?. No lo sé, pero los precios eran desorbitantes, los ingresos debían también serlo.

Era un negocio bastante funcional, tanto para el estado, como para las nacionales.

Mi atención fue captada por una pequeña niña de al menos trece años, ropa ligera para denotar su… intimidad supongo, este letrero en su cuello asignándole como 'no apta para parir o criar'...

¿Apta para qué entonces?.

Mi estómago se revolvió por la respuesta.

Respiré profundo desviando la mirada, el rostro de Karen de alguna forma viniendo a mi cabeza por la enfermiza imagen.

"Tengo que ir a… investigar sobre los posibles omegas y eso" me puse de pie haciendo lo imposible para evadir la imagen.

Asintió sin dejar de mirar la pantalla a pesar del obvio disgusto en su rostro.

Realmente quería ver a Bebe, aun cuando sabía que obviamente no estaría en esta; o tal vez solo quería sentirse aún más mal de lo que ya lo hacía, esto siempre le afectaba.

No dije mucho más antes de salir, me pregunté si era buena idea el dejarla sola en este hueco, pero sabía perfectamente que se podía defender por su cuenta, y como ya había dicho antes, pocos aquí se atreverían a poner un dedo en un alfa, y más en un contexto tan comprometedor.

* * *

Lunes... de nuevo.

Siempre he sido de ese tipo de personas fáciles, no solo a… no lo sé, a las circunstancias, simplemente fácil a todo. Mis deseos por luchar contra las consecuencias de mis actos descendía con cada respiración que daba…

Era más fácil, ignorar posibles daños a futuro, que dar cuenta de cada maldita tarifa por cada aguja, píldora… penetración.

Y esto de ser omega no era completamente malo, porque después de todo, había descubierto una de las cosas más malditamente adictivas, gratificantes y placenteras de toda mi entera existencia.

Los alfas.

No recuerdo cómo empezó este pequeño hábito mío realmente, los celos tienden a cegar por completo cualquier rastro de raciocinio, o esta capacidad vital para estructurar de manera correcta los eventos y acciones llevadas a cabo. Era como inyectarse una mezcla de amnesia, irracionalidad, y completa inexistencia de criterio respecto a la toma de decisiones de vida.

Imágenes corrían difusas por mi memoria al intentar siquiera dar forma a rostros o palabras, pero lo que si era certero, lo que podía rememorar como si no se tratase de algo que había hecho hacía horas, eran las sensaciones.

Sentir a un alfa debajo tuyo o sobre ti, en medio de este apetito que parece insaciable, es la sensación más avasalladora que pueda existir.

Como un oasis en medio del desierto, sentía gotas de agua helada surcar mi espalda en medio de un infierno sin descanso. Caricias que parecían oscilar entre esquirlas de hielo y gotas de espeso magma surcaban mi piel desnuda sin un rastro de tacto o empatía, solo salvajes desvaríos de desbordada naturaleza.

Todo era tan absorbente entre sensaciones ampliadas con cada respiración mientras aromas que quería nunca dejar de sentir subían por mi nariz hasta invadir cada pensamiento, recuerdo, emoción, cada acción, acciones enfocadas en rasgar, avasallar, penetrar, abrir, morder …

Las simples memorias hacían mi piel erizarse, sed bañar mi garganta y mi entrepierna temblar en deseo.

No soy el maestro del auto control, eso es más que seguro.

Como ya dije, soy una persona fácil, cedo muy _muy_ fácilmente ante cualquier potencial generador de placer y distracción, pero no me dejo consumir, y de hacerlo, ¿qué más da? no es como que mi cuerpo tenga límites.

Tal vez precisamente eso es lo que me llevó a este estado.

A algunos se les hacía irresistible un omega sin quejas, sin reglas, sin victimización por mi estado, sin precio establecido por una entidad privada, sin sistematización.

Sin dueño.

Y los pobres creían poder obtener ese lugar, a veces a las malas con sus marcas de mierda.

No buscaba más que mi propia complacencia, independiente de esta inherente sumisión.

En fin, que me importaba todo una mierda.

Palpé la pequeña gargantilla en mi cuello, pequeñas placas de metal forradas en cuero cubriendo mi punto débil con una cerradura con llave, llave que por supuesto no traía nunca conmigo.

Era realmente divertido lo frustrados que se sentían por la pequeña privación de su 'derecho como alfas' de marcarme.

Y ese era su mayor problema, su compromiso, su posesividad. Creían de su propiedad al omega bajo su control, y no les culpaba, les habían criado bajo esa ideología después de todo, y aún de no hacerlo, su naturaleza misma los guiaba.

Los omega por otro lado, aún cuando podían llegar a entablar algún tipo de lazo sentimental con su respectivo alfa, era por cuestión propia, no era una generalidad. Los lazos más fuertes que los omegas desarrollaban por cuestión de simple naturaleza, eran los lazos con sus crías; por eso los omegas que parían, y los que criaban tendían a ser diferentes, para evitar complicaciones. O al menos esa era mi teoría.

Así que no, los omegas no eran criaturas que formasen lazos diferentes de esa estúpida marca, los alfas por otro lado… eran de temer en ese sentido.

Pero vamos, eso era lo interesante, eso era lo maleable.

Sentía proliferar fiebre por mi espalda, subir por mi nuca y asentarse en mi frente, estaba cerca…

Dejé ir una leve respiración, mi aliento surgiendo tan cálido que sentía mis labios secarse al instante, mientras espeso vapor se formaba en el aire al entrar en contacto con el frío de la noche.

Había tomado mil y un duchas antes de salir, aún sentía la humedad de mi cabello bajar por mi espalda justo después de chocar contra mi cuello. Había dejado mi abrigo, no llevaba más que un buzo conmigo y esta fiebre seguía creciendo como una constante.

Cada aroma a mi alrededor parecía renovarse con cada respiración, los sonidos, tan cercanos, incluso los que rozaban la inexistencia parecían susurros justo al lado de mi oído. Ni siquiera sabía con exactitud dónde estaba, pero estaba lejos de todo lo que pudiese representar una amenaza para mí, y eso era lo que bastaba.

Y no había tomado mi píldora, oh no, no había nada de diversión en eso.

Solo caminaba sin destino en particular, mis hormonas probablemente eran rastreables a kilómetros de distancia, no por un beta; claro que no, por un alfa.

Y como si mi llamada hubiese sido respondida, el sonido de un motor resonó en mi oído a malditos centímetros. El olor a llantas contra asfalto me invadió, caucho quemando en el derrape de las curvas, esta fuerte esencia a gasolina y la insípida colonia de la nieve opacando la moribunda hierba, el cuero de los asientos, sudor desbordando hormonas entremezclándose con perfume de niña rica; pero más importante aún, la esencia de una alfa.

Al notarla, casi por instinto, mi mirada se fijó en la distancia, justo por donde debería venir la afortunada de la noche.

Y este lapso de completa inconsciencia empezó a quemar mi razón con cada metro de cercanía, el sonido creciendo a una velocidad alarmante…

Deslicé mi mano a lo largo de mi nuca palpado el frío sudor, la esencia a alfa me empezaba a rebosar, necesitaba tenerle, dios, la necesitaba.

Y entre la completa oscuridad de la carretera logré visualizar las luces de un maserati deportivo rojo.

Mordí mi labio, mi respiración se tornaba más pesada con cada inhalación, mi garganta más seca con cada segundo, mi erección palpitaba por la simple ansiedad.

Se detuvo frente a mí, abrió la puerta y…

¿Les digo lo más fascinante de todo esto?.

Que no hace falta ni una puta palabra para ir al punto.

Entré sin invitación alguna siendo recibido con labios bañados en labial y manos ansiosas.

* * *

Y de vuelta a la realidad el miércoles.

La alfa esa me había retenido por unos cuantos días en no se donde realmente, fue algo complicado salir de ese lugar, y más aún con esta necesidad que parecía tener por marcarme. No lo logró.

Dejé ir un suspiro de aburrimiento iniciando mi camino por los pasillos, mirando la hora en mi celular…

Aún no había hablado con Karen, y realmente no tenía ni idea de que coño decirle, algo como 'Hey Karen, resulta que estas un poquito destinada a abrir las piernas para parir, esa es como tu mayor función en cuanto a tu existencia compete, básicamente. Si, es algo vacía y sin sentido debo admitir, porque perderás eventualmente a tu cría, ya sabes, reglas de juego. Pero puedes evitarlo, no te preocupes, solo tienes que medicarte por el resto de tu vida, tal vez extirpar tus gónadas… cosa casi imposible en este país; pero la opción existe. Claro que no lo evadirás en un cien por ciento; es como el VIH, está ahí, pero aminoras la tomada por culo que te da, y si, la enfermedad va a empezar a ir más allá que el medicamento así que…'.

Gruñí al aire viendo la entrada a la cafetería, sintiendo todas mis fuerzas irse con solo esa simple imagen.

"Ken" viré hacia la mano sobre mi hombro antes de encontrarme con sus orbes zafiro, mi cabeza se agachó casi por instinto ante su presencia "Ven a la sala del consejo, tengo algo que mostrarte" y tras ello se alejó.

Vi su femenina figura perderse en esta esquina, mientras los ojos de Stan escrutaban la escena con particular interés, se acercó a mí.

"Hey" le miré por sobre mi hombro, supongo que hoy no entraría a la cafetería.

"Stan" Kyle venía tras él.

"Entonces… tu y Wendy…"

"Oh, me ayudará a dar una excusa creíble por mi inasistencia estos dos días. Bastante amable de su parte ¿eh?" guiñé en su dirección y continué con mi camino. Había estado más preocupado últimamente, o al menos después de saber que yo y Kyle éramos omegas…

Me detuve frente a la sala, estaba adentro, podía olerle.

Dejé ir como un milésimo suspiro hoy y abrí la puerta para traspasar este realmente aburrido umbral. Esta era de esas habitaciones tan grises y tediosas que ni ganas daban de coger en ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté acercándome, solo observaba algo en silencio a través de la pantalla de su portátil. Señaló la imagen.

Tomé un asiento de una mesa cercana y lo arrastré a su lado.

Reprodujo el video.

"Así que tuviste tu celo hace poco" comentó mientras lo que parecía una conferencia iniciaba.

"¿Tanto se nota?"

"Hueles a alfa, perfume femenino y… a revista porno de puberto; así que si, un poco" dejé ir una suave risa por el comentario.

"¿Has olido revistas porno de pubertos?"

"Técnicamente hablando, estoy rodeada de pubertos Ken, este olfato es una maldición en el salón de clases después de las dos de la tarde…"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Clyde ya empezó a coger con su novia ¿lo sentiste?"

"Agh, sí… y después del receso. Quien sabe donde coño lo hicieron"

"Creo que es este nuevo escondite cerca del estacionamiento, se ha vuelto bastante popular. Pero no te recomiendo pasar cerca, es como una violada nasal o algo así. No volveré a fumar por ahí" soltó esta curiosa sonrisa.

"O el gimnasio después de educación física"

"Y las duchas de los hombres… ugh" soltó otra risa un tanto más fuerte.

"O cuando la menstruación de las porristas se sincroniza" hicimos a la vez este fuerte sonido de disgusto entre carcajadas.

Solté aire divertido, poniendo por primera vez mi atención en el video, la imagen hizo mis cejas elevarse en sorpresa.

"¿Esa es la gorda?" asintió. Hablaba, ni puta idea de que, la misma basura de siempre; claro que el público con cara de orgasmo prominente parecía distar "No entiendo una mierda" estaba algo descontextualizado aquí.

"Básicamente está hablando sobre lo disfuncional del sistema y del como los que no están en poder son quienes realmente lo sostienen a flote" asentí.

"Ya… ¿y eso es malo?" me observó por el rabillo del ojo.

"Son conferencias de la derecha alternativa"

Ow… vaya.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" dejó ir una suave sonrisa.

"Porque es Cartman supongo, un mierda, más coloquialmente hablando" pausó el video virando en mi dirección.

"No sé nada de eso, por si…"

"No me interesa mucho realmente, solo centrémonos en nuestra pequeña actividad y ya… pero si ves algo interesante, algo que pueda afectarnos, avísame, ¿si?" asentí con la intención de levantarme de mi asiento, pero…

"Stan parece algo preocupado por cierto" arqueó una de sus cejas en incredulidad.

"¿Por qué habría de…" dejé ir aire exasperado, encogiendome de hombros en fingida pereza para no expresar del todo mi tedio por este tipo de temas.

"Ya sabes como es, se pone inseguro y depresivo cuando algo parece sobrepasarlo o que se yo, y más si se trata de ti así que…" frunció su ceño casi de inmediato.

"Yo no le sobrepaso…" le observé incrédulo mientras profería esas palabras.

"Eres un alfa Wendy, eso es lo que haces, sobrepasar al resto" y la amenaza de su mirada casi me silencio "Solo porque te quedaste en este hueco de mierda negandote a todas esas becas que estoy casi seguro te siguen ofreciendo en esos colegios para niños ricos, no significa que sigas siendo igual que nosotros" chasqueó su lengua en tedio.

"¿Y que se supone que haga? yo soy simple, Stan es el complicado" un leve tono de frustración subyacía su voz. Solté una suave sonrisa, sí, probablemente en eso tendría razón.

"¿Te has fijado que en los últimos días has pasado tus tardes metida en ese sitio viendo si Bebe aparece?" frunció su ceño "Y entre viajes a Denver, Central city, Colorado Springs y yo que sé dónde coño más, no has estado mucho en tierra que digamos"

"Ser la cabeza de una red ilegal de omegas no es algo que deje mucho tiempo ¿sabes?" dejé ir un largo suspiro.

"Exacto".

"No puedo detenerme Ken, entre más grande sea esto más podremos salvar y…"

"No te digo que pares, dios, solo tienes que abrirte un tanto más a él o que se yo, el pobre ha de sentirse completamente inútil alrededor tuyo, ¿siquiera has hablado sobre Bebe con él o…" arrugó su tabique en prominente tedio.

"No me gusta cuando la palabra 'abrirse' sale de tu boca, casi siempre lo relaciono con algo sexual" no pude contener esta estúpida sonrisa por el comentario.

"Bueno, esa sería una solución rápida" guardó silencio por unos segundos, esperando algún 'es broma' o qué sé yo "Hablo en serio" y soltó una suave risa poniéndose de pie.

"No"

"Deberías ,tu celo está cercano ¿no?, tal vez lo que te hace falta es liberar algo de esas hormonas acumuladas desde tu despert…"

"Bien"

"¿Eh?"

"Pasaré más tiempo con él" dijo alejándose del escritorio, no sin antes tomar su portátil "¿Podrías por favor ir a…"

"Iré" sonreí empático en su dirección. Sabía que no aparecería hoy tampoco, pero nada perdía con intentar supongo.

Asintió no pareciendo muy aliviada al respecto, dejando la habitación en silencio.

Dejé ir una pesada respiración virando hacia la ventana de la sala del consejo. Había empezado a nevar.

Mi celular sonó, una llamada. Número desconocido, genial.

La tomé.

"¿Si?"

" _Tomaron a uno de los omegas de la secundaria de Central city, llevaba píldoras inodoras consigo_ " y colgó.

Ow, Wendy, no estaría feliz con eso.

Dejé ir un gruñido al aire en tedio, ¿y si decidían interrogarlo o algo… no se ni porque me planteaba una posibilidad que ni siquiera era posibilidad, iba a pasar, si o si.

El mismo número envió un mensaje, un código.

Habíamos decidido clasificar a los protegidos con códigos, solo por si acaso; y en cuanto a esa organización, nunca se es demasiado precavido, porque para este punto, esto probablemente era incluso peor que el contrabando.

Respire profundo tratando de pensar en la cantidad de información que tendíamos a dar… no era mucha realmente, con algo de suerte no conseguirían nada pero, dios, la suerte se fue a tomar por culo hace mucho en mi vida; por eso era bueno tener a Wendy cerca, era tan buena en lo que hacía, que estaba incluso por encima de la suerte.

* * *

Traspase una vez más ese lúgubre umbral, la pantalla silenciada reflejando aburridas imágenes, la imagen bidimensional del anfitrión de la subasta haciendo presentaciones o que se yo, mientras los omega eran ingresados a la tarima… nop, no Bebe.

A pesar de ello caminé hacia los asientos de costumbre, tal vez… no sé, se les olvidó sacarla o que se yo, bastante improbable pero…

"Llegas tarde" me tensé ante la voz.

"¿Es en serio Wendy? ¿no ibas a ir con Stan o al…"

"Necesito verla… en serio necesito hacerlo" habló, este subtono algo lastimero calándose en su voz.

Solo me senté a su lado en silencio, no sé cuánto pasó realmente, antes de que esa cosa acabara, pero cerca del final ella tomó su celular. Le observé de soslayo.

Llamaba a alguien.

"Hola, si… bien, bien. Espera, solo… silencio, un momento" habló apurada. Sep, hablaba con Stan "Sé que… no es un tema que hablarías con alguien por teléfono ¿sí?, pero sabes que he estado ocupada con mis clases extras y… si si, las de cálculo Stan. Mira… soy un alfa ¿verdad?" me empecé a poner de pie para salir del lugar, le esperaría afuera o algo…

Su mano agarró mi abrigo, haciendo que me detuviera en mi lugar; me miró con estos enormes ojos… suplicantes.

Supongo que sin Bebe por aquí, yo era su nuevo apoyo emocional o lo que fuera.

Dios, no estaba preparado para una responsabilidad de tal calibre…

Rodé mis orbes para volver a tomar asiento, sonrió satisfecha.

"Si… si, no te había dicho las… fechas de mis celos porque; no se, pensé que te incomodaría, a mi me incomodan ¿sabes?, creo que ya te lo había dicho antes…" arqueé mis cuencas en sorpresa por ello "La cosa es que… pronto tendré uno y…" buscó mi mirada por alguna clase de ayuda o que se yo. Dejé ir una suave sonrisa acercándome a su oído libre.

"No quiero estar sola" susurré. Chasqueó su lengua en tedio volviendo a la llamada.

"N-no…" suspiró con obvio fastidio "No quiero estar sola" para su suerte, la poca iluminación de la habitación me impedía ver nítidamente su rostro, pero seguramente era digno de todas estas molestias.

"¿Así que podrías, por favor, acompañarme?" hablé hacia ella una vez más "Y pon particular énfasis en el por favor, como si tuvieses mucha _mucha_ sed o algo" hizo pistola en mi dirección centrando su atención en el teléfono.

"No… no. Solo quería saber si… podrías, _por favor…_ acompañarme" arqueé mis cejas sorprendido por su naturalidad, sip, tenía que ser un alfa, rápida aprendiz.

Intercambió un par de palabras más y decidí salir al ver que no necesitaba más mi ayuda.

Mi trabajo aquí estaba hecho, otra futura virginidad erradicada en el nombre de la justicia o… no sé, algo sexual, que se yo.

Solté una suave risa mirando alrededor, calles empezando a congestionarse por la hora. Y aún tenía tantas cosas que hacer, era realmente asfixiante.

No había checado los suministros de píldoras, ni su respectiva distribución para la semana siguiente, ni toda esta molesta basura de procedimientos que implica el hacer algo al respecto…

Deslicé mi mano repentinamente exhausto a lo largo de mi rostro.

"Eso fue… interesante" viré hacia ella. Sonreí en su dirección.

"Nah, aún no, espera a que el pobre se corra apenas la meta, ahí si que va a ser interesante" dejó ir un suave gemido de tedio "Pero hey, estando en celo estoy más que seguro de que serás más proclive a un orgasmo de lo que cualquier mujer beta lo estará en su vida, solo no vayan tan directo al punto desde el inicio, nunca es bueno" guiñé en su dirección para recibir a cambio una fulminante mirada.

"No sé ni porqué hablo de esto contigo" le miré divertido, ligeramente herido a su vez.

"Ouch, soy la cosa más cercana a un experto en el tema que encontrarás por aquí" me detalló en silencio, una de las comisuras de sus labios se curvó en una sonrisa contenida.

"Eso tendía a decir Bebe" y chasqueó su lengua poniendo su casco en su lugar para avanzar hacia la motocicleta.

"¿Me debería sentir halagado o…"

"Bastante" y subió haciendo un gesto para que le siguiera "¿Te doy un aventón?" asenti para luego subir "¿Donde?" dejé ir un largo suspiro de tedio por lo que estaba apunto de decir.

"Casa"

Y arrancó.

* * *

Contemplé en silencio el sucio porche, el ruido del televisor reproduciendo alguna carrera de Nascar evitaba que mi línea de pensamientos fuese más tediosa de lo que probablemente podría ser.

Estaban en casa.

Arrugué mi tabique en deliberado desagrado ignorando esa desgastada fachada para caminar hacia el garaje. Abrí y entré dando un aburrido vistazo a este viejo laboratorio de anfetas o lo que fuera esa mierda…

Bueno, ya no se veía tan viejo, y Wendy me había ayudado a limpiar todo este basurero, de hecho era el lugar, que podía llamar de mi propiedad, más limpio en el que había estado.

Encendí la luz moviendome hasta los tres enormes bultos que habíamos conseguido hacia unos días. Los otros tres se los había llevado este tipo, Billy Miller, si; no sé qué demonios hacía con esta sustancia, pero mientras pagara por las molestias, realmente me importaba una mierda.

Todo este proceso generaba costos desafortunadamente, nada es gratis.

Tomé mi bata y guantes, y este estúpido tapabocas mientras me movía alrededor haciendo un recuento mental de lo necesario.

Wendy me había enseñado varias cosas, y al vivir tan cerca de un laboratorio de anfetas por varios años… bueno, aprendes lo necesario para hacer píldoras.

Básicamente era como hornear galletas, mientras tuviese los componentes, no mucho más importaba.

El principio activo, o como Wendy le dijese, era lo que daba a las píldoras la calidad de inodoras, junto con otros componentes no tan dificiles de conseguir como ese.

Tenía entendido que también era el necesario para hacer las que controlaban la etapa de reproducción, así como muchos otros medicamentos relacionados con hormonas y mierdas de esas. Tampoco era escaso, no sé de dónde venía, pero de donde fuera, había bastante.

Por esos dos grandes factores, su abundancia y usanza en múltiples medicamentos, era relativamente fácil de conseguir… dificil comparado a los otros, los cuales se podían extraer de medicamentos que podías encontrar en las droguerías, como esta cosa con la que hacían las metanfetaminas; pero más allá de eso, el único control real de la sustancia, era el ejercido por ciertas entidades gubernamentales respecto a lo que entraba y salía de cada establecimiento.

¿Iban a notar el robo?, si; ¿iban a investigar al respecto?, definitivamente; ¿iban a encontrar algo?... bueno, aparte de que el pobre camionero fue atacado por un aparente fantasma, no mucho realmente.

Y si, el simbolo de play boy era mi toque, a veces incluso añadía colorantes. Si me encontraban con esas cosas, era más fácil explicar que era éxtasis o alguna mierda así antes que pastillas inodoras.

Parpadeé sintiendo mis ojos casi pegarse con ese simple movimiento. Estaba exhausto.

¿Creo que ya llevaba para las veinte horas sin dormir?.

No sé realmente, pero tenía que terminar esto para mañana. Malditas responsabilidades.

* * *

Sábado.

Y aquí estaba, ¿que hora era? no lo sé realmente.

Después de las siete probablemente, no era muy genial que digamos sentarse en algún sucio andén con una botella de vino en una mano y un paquete de papas en otra tan temprano en la tarde…

Tenía hambre, no había comido algo decente en… mi falta de capacidad para recordar lapsos de tiempo entre mis descansos y comidas era alarmante, preocupante por lo menos.

Tomé un largo trago sintiendo las miradas de uno que otro transeúnte atascarse en mi espalda como si no tuviesen nada mejor que ver por aquí, sip, justo antes de plasmarlas en papel higiénico y limpiarme el culo con ellas.

Dejé la botella a un lado para revisar mi celular, subir volumen a la música. A veces quisiera reventarme los tímpanos para no tener que escuchar la mierda que la vida tenía que decirme… aunque supongo que para alcanzar ese cometido también tendría que estar ciego o algo… ugh, ¿estaba borracho?. No creo, soy igual de imbécil la mayoría del tiempo.

Dejé ir una suave sonrisa por mi línea de pensamientos revisando entre las veinte llamadas perdidas y los… si, no, no sé, no cuento todos los mensajes, muchos, demasiados.

La alfa, solo dos veces le había visto y… me marcó, y no paraba de llamar.

Coño, me había ganado la puta lotería.

Y era curioso, estas sensaciones… nada con lo que no estuviese familiarizado claro, como síntomas de abstinencia, crecientes con cada hora que pasaba de lejanía con mi… forzada 'dueña'.

Quería vomitar.

Tan molesto, era tan jodidamente molesto aquello. Forzarme a sentir necesidad por algo que nunca dura más de una maldita noche. Era frustrante como se creían con el derecho de ser, por medio de sus sucios medios, el centro de mi razón.

Embutí una manotada de papas en mi boca revisando despectivo los mensajes, deslizando mi dedo a través de la rabieta de esa maldita niña. Malas desiciones gente, mi día a día era básicamente eso, malas decisiones.

Y me sentía tan perdido a veces, tan desorbitado en medio de crudas verdades que parecía bombardearme cada vez que abría mis ojos en estos erráticos intervalos de descanso que… casi, como un instinto realmente tribal en mí, buscaba por guía en ellos, en esos sucios alfas.

Era tan jodidamente molesto.

Desafortunadamente ahora mismo, en medio de esta horrible ansiedad en mi pecho por ir a postrarme a los pies de esa perra, todo instigado por supuesto por esta marca que proliferaba alguna porquería en mi cerebro que me hacía medio retrasado o qué sé yo; así como esta pequeña nubosidad en mi conciencia por esta tercera botella de vino de supermercado; y mi creciente necesidad por consejo… supongo que la respuesta más coherente parecía meter a otro alfa en la ecuación.

Adicional a ello realmente necesitaba saber que hacia Cartman ahí, por qué demonios Kyle aceptaría ayudar a la gorda en, no sé, lo que sea en que le ayudara en medio de ese grupo abiertamente fascista y… si eso podía representar un peligro para él o, en segunda instancia, para mí.

No había salvado a mi amigo de la sartén para que cayese en el fuego, por más que me doliera, no dejaría que la gorda se aprovechara de la situación.

Busqué entre los contactos. Demasiados, demasiados…

Sonreí satisfecho al encontrar su nombre.

* * *

Lo podía sentir a metros de distancia, la tensión en el aire, hormonas sumergiendo de entre esta… particular multitud como amenazas sin proferir entre miradas de soslayo a gargantas expuestas.

Había esta realmente pesada tensión en el ambiente, como lobos, ensartando sus afiladas garras en tierra con cada tentativo paso… ¿tentativo de que?, de saltar directo al cuello de la amenaza más cercana; el problema es que todos parecían sentirse en amenaza entorno a todos.

¿Qué demonios estaba mal con este lugar?.

Si fuese un perro o algo, seguramente mi cola se metería entre mis patas casi por instinto.

Mi espalda parecía encorvarse, no podía desatascar mi mirada del suelo y cada maldita parte de mi cuerpo parecía tensarse en cuanto un alfa se encontraba relativamente cerca.

Nunca, en mi vida, había visto tantos alfas reunidos en un mismo lugar.

Como siempre había esta gran parte de betas rellenando espacio, pero habían por lo menos quince alfas aquí, o eso podía oler… dios.

Avancé a paso lento entre la multitud, omegas siguiendo casi religiosamente a sus amos tan o incluso más intimidados a la vista que yo, algunos incluso parecían estar al borde del colapso, la cantidad de hormonas que parecían desprender crecía exponencialmente en situaciones así…

Tal hecho me estremeció en advertencia. Busqué apurado entre mis bolsillos mis píldoras y tomé una mientras caminaba hacia un lugar relativamente ajustado, jalando mi corbata pues mi temperatura parecía estar en alza.

Este lugar no era bueno, ni para mí, ni mucho menos para un omega sin marca.

Busqué alrededor por rostros familiares…

Nada, nada.

Esto me estaba desesperando.

Desabotoné los primeros botones de mi camisa mientras sudor empezaba a bajar desde mi nuca…

Y allí estaba, la gorda de la feria de hormonas. ¿Y Kyle?.

Sus orbes de un peligroso cielo nublado observaban absortos el paisaje. Contemplaba en fascinado silencio la escena mientras ésta juguetona sonrisa de victoria danzaba en su rostro como si acabase de conseguir algún nuevo juguete o… entonces se fijó en mí.

Arqueó sus cejas en sorpresa recorriéndome mi vestimenta para la ocasión en tal vez fingido interés.

Casi corrí hacia él sintiendo mi pecho decrecer su ritmo cardíaco, para este punto casi sentía que incluso mi palpitar era una afrenta para esas bestias dispuestas a destrozar el cuello de sus cercanos a la más mínima provocación.

Vamos, estábamos por encima de ese comportamiento, muy por encima, millones de años de evolución por encima pero… pero el odio en el aire era real, dolorosamente real.

"Cartman" hablé sintiendo mi voz fluir rota y desencajada. Soltó una suave risa por mi obvia descompostura.

"¿Cuantas pollas tuviste que chupar para entrar?" encogí mi mirada en tedio por la pregunta haciendo lo imposible por no virar hacia donde la mayoría de alfas parecía hallarse. No entendía como el culón podía contemplarlos sin parecer siquiera un poco intimidado. Viré hacia esta enorme ventana en arco con cortinas de alguna tela cara que daba al jardín, a alguno de los tantos jardines que parecía rodear esta villa.

"Sorprendentemente… ninguna" bufó "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Disfrutando del ambiente. Encantador" habló, y me costó aceptar en un inicio su tinte de ironía.

"¿Dónde está Kyle?" entraría con él ¿no?; de lo contrario no hubiese tenido mucho sentido el traerlo aquí…

Mordió su labio como si intentase contener alguna clase de sonrisa. Palpó algo entre sus bolsillos y viró hacia mí con este dejo realmente… peligroso, esto era malo… muy malo.

"Se lo llevó un alfa… ¿o fueron dos? ¿tal vez tres?" mi corazón pareció bajar a mi estomago por las palabras, así como mi ira pareció por un segundo hacer imperceptible cualquier peligro a mi alrededor. Avancé hacia él irguiendo mi espalda en creciente amenaza.

"¿Los dejaste tomar…" sus orbes se encogieron en diversión, desbordando esta siempre presente complicidad consigo mismo cuando todo parecía ir de acuerdo a sus enfermizos caprichos.

"¿Y por qué habría de detenerlos? es un simple omega después de todo"

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima c:**


	9. Consecuencias

**Wow, puse una canción mas abajo, se llama AEnima de Tool c: solo un pedazo claro, es bastante larga xD**

 **En fin, que disfruten y me disculpo por errores c:**

...

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 **CONSECUENCIAS**

 **...**

* * *

Su mirada estaba fija en su celular, intercalando entre este estúpido vídeo de como hacer el nudo de su corbata y su propio reflejo en el espejo del baño, encontrándose con ese retraso mental propio de él concentrado en sus torpes dedos. Fallaba estúpidamente cada vez.

Me recargue contra el marco de la puerta para observar la escena en silencio, cosas como estas no se veían todos los días, un judío imbécil en su estado natural de imbecilidad o algo así.

Su mirada chocó con la mía en el reflejo del espejo, casi de inmediato la concentrada expresión que tenía se vió deformada por este entrecejo fruncido que parecía estar hecho para mi uso exclusivo. Si, esta cara de 'huele a mierda por aquí' parecía ser sólo usada en mí últimamente.

Sonreí en fingida empatía.

"¿Necesitas ayud…"

"Cartman, ¿y si vas al supermercado, compras un maldito pepino, y te lo metes bien por el culo? seguro sigues sonriendo como imbécil después de eso" habló sin detenerse, su frustración por mi presencia le hacía fallar casi inmediatamente. Solté una suave risilla por su prominente fastidio.

"Nah, no tengo condones o lubricante así que…" elevó una de sus cejas en interrogación "Estoy bromeando" bufó al aire.

"¿Seguro?" dejé ir un largo suspiro acercándome en su dirección, fascinado por la tensión que se formaba en su espalda por cada paso que daba hacia él. Con cada día que pasaba parecía más consciente de mi cercanía, era interesante, hilarante por lo menos.

"Ven" tomé su hombro para obligarle a girar en mi dirección. Forcejeó por un segundo antes de ceder con esta cara de niño malcriado en tu rostro. Bajó sus manos resignado virando hacia nada en particular.

Tomé ambas partes de la corbata para empezar a hacer el nudo.

La cuestión es que… si me comportaba como un hijo de puta, trato que él por supuesto merecía de aquí a su esperada muerte, tal vez sospecharía.

"Estás planeando algo ¿no?"

Mierda.

"Jamás" hablé sin parar con mis movimientos. Viró hacia el reflejo, su mirada fija en mis manos.

"No sabes cuánto me gustaría confiar, pero tus rabietas de mierda tienden a durar más… a menos que algo bueno pase, y ese algo bueno casi siempre implica algo malo para mí" y su mirada entonces buscó la mía, la correspondí al terminar ese estúpido nudo "Caminaré a una cueva a rebosar de lobos Cartman, por ti… ¿entiendes eso?" habló sorprendentemente calmo para el ánimo de hacía unos segundos.

Lo entendía perfectamente, precisamente por eso debía intentarlo. Era un anormal, no debía ser tan fácil de doblegar o… usar. No era un simple omega. ¿Verdad?.

"Mira…" respiré profundo en búsqueda de alguna clase de palabra magica o algo… dios, odiaba cuando tenía que ponerme medio marica "… Eres como… el tipo más inteligente que he conocido ¿sí?" ladeó su cabeza ligeramente confundido.

"Me estas empezando a asustar gorda"

"Escucha coño. Si por alguna casualidad… algo, no lo sé, malo o… improbable pasase…"

"¿Improbable? ¿a qué coño te refieres con impro…" posé mis manos en sus hombros.

"Callate o cogeré ese nudito en tu puta corbata y te lo meteré todo el camino por tu puta garganta ¿si?, estoy tratando de actuar como un ser humano medianamente decente aquí, y me lo estas poniendo jodidamente difícil…" frunció su ceño en tedio, preparando mil y un insultos más "Confío en que sabrás como manejar todo, está en tu naturaleza después de todo" y me alejé rendido. Guardó silencio ante las palabras.

"Oh, definitivamente estas planeando algo. ¡Dios! Sabía que…"

"Agh, qué tedioso eres" y salí del baño tratando de evitar por completo esa línea de conversación "¡De nada por cierto! omega marica"

* * *

Caminamos a lo largo de este sendero que dividía el estacionamiento, un extenso jardín, y él porche del tamaño de una casa promedio…

"Entonces el plan es el siguie…"

"Así que si había un pl…"

"Te hablé de él esta mañana" comenté con tedio siendo recibido por alguna clase de anfitrión, dí mi nombre y entré, Kahl tras de mí.

"Ow, verdad, la cosa de los alfas…que podría salir mal ¿eh?" y su mirada pareció estancarse en su entorno, este escenario de película, dorados y blancos moviéndose entre suelo de mármol, cortinas de seda, ornamentos de oro, atavíos de costosa manufactura, cuadros aquí, esculturas allá…

"No digas eso, nada saldrá mal… aunque contigo cerca algo siempre sale mal, a veces pienso que te da placer sexual el cagarte en mis malditas ideas o algo" soltó una suave risa mientras avanzabamos en medio de la multitud.

Y los aromas se movían en el aire, aún perceptibles para mi retrasado olfato. Dominación y sumisión eran resumidos en estos absorbentes dejos de sexualidad que se movían a través de paredes y suelos como recordatorios de quienes estaban al mando aquí y quienes solo debían limitarse a hincar su rodilla cuando la situación lo ameritara.

"Si si culón. Mis erecciones giran en torno a tus estúpidos planes, ¿por qué crees que insisto tanto en saberlos? para saber si debo buscar lubricante o no" y mi sonrisa creció al ver ojos de específicamente alfas atascarse en la presencia a mi lado. Kyle.

Y era interesante; porque aún no podía olerle, así que había de suponer que todavía no estaba desbordando hormonas como esperaba, o al menos no lo suficiente como para alcanzar mi estúpido olfato, y a pesar de ello su sola presencia llamaba más la atención que cualquier omega adiestrado en esta habitación.

Otra cuestión interesante era que parecía curiosamente calmo a pesar de la presencia de tantas posibles amenazas a su virgen culo; a diferencia de los demás de su misma clase, cuya posición se volvía instintivamente sumisa al cruzar el porche.

Kyle caminaba erguido, cabeza en alto, este despectivo tedio en su mirada mientras dejaba fluir su ironía de costumbre ante situaciones que le molestaban.

Fascinante.

"Pues prepárate para la erección del año Kahl. Ven" y avancé entre la multitud mientras esta aburrida música sonaba de fondo. Un cuarteto de cuerdas y un piano sonaban desde la sala principal en un pequeño escenario rodeado de ventanas que daban a un segundo o tercer jardín, que se yo.

"¿Y como se supone que lo harás? ¿La cosa de los alfas esa…" murmuró con fingida prudencia. Hoy estaba actuando más mierda de lo normal… aunque últimamente esa parecía su marca.

Supongo que eso de ser un omega le había afectado de alguna forma un poco… impredecible.

"Seguías aún borracho esta mañana ¿verdad?. No recuerdas una mierda" comenté buscando entre la multitud mi objetivo.

"No… no. Podría recordar, pero si puedo borrar así sea por un segundo tu gorda cara de mi memoria…" y por fin los encontré.

"Solo cállate. ¿Ves esos dos alfas?" señalé con mi cabeza hacia la pareja de personajes acompañados con sus respectivas putas. Su mirada siguió la mía con deliberado tedio.

"Mejor que tú probablemente… beta" escupió divertido la última palabra mirándome de reojo en busca de mi reacción. Respiré profundo para tratar de recobrar algo de paciencia.

"Tienes que actuar como una perra ¿verdad?, tienes que hacerlo justo ahora Kahl, justo aho…"

"Si si, los veo. Dios. ¿Qué pasa con ellos?" preguntó descendiendo su tono. Saqué mi celular para responder.

Garrison me había enviado información de cada potencial inversionista en la velada… no sé por qué, porque en teoría ese no era mi trabajo, pero si creía que la información sería fructífera en mis manos, ¿quién era yo para decirle que no?

"Espera… busco… el de la derecha, el rubio" su mirada se movió hacia el nombrado mientras leía en breve la información dada.

"Sip" confirmó.

"Tengo entendido que está fervientemente de acuerdo con la implementación de políticas proteccionistas, el de la derecha por otro lado…"

"¿Si no está de acuerdo que coño hace aquí?"

"No todos congrúen al cien por ciento con todos los ideales del grupo, omega. Esta ideología tiene bastantes matices apelables para distintos alfas con distintos intereses; unos pueden estar por las políticas proteccionistas, otros por las migratorias, otros porque esto es lo que más se acerca a su querido ideal de nacionalismo, otros sólo tratan de predecir a quien chuparle la polla en las siguientes elecciones… que se yo" bufó con sorna ante las palabras iniciando su camino lento hacia ellos. Le seguí "Así que si, pueden distar en ciertos matices, pero parece que el proceso evolutivo los ha hecho lo suficiente inteligentes como para aceptar esa diferencia ideológica, que al final del día no son más que un medio de control de masas" chasqueó su lengua en respuesta.

"Dios, no tenías que tirar un maldito discurso para responder"

"Kahl…"

"Y el otro no está tan interesado en una economía cerrada…" confirmó.

"Lo está, pero no enteramente" y avanzamos unos pasos más en silencio. Nos acercamos y tras unos intercambios de formalidades parecieron entrar en contexto, despidiendo estas tediosas hormonas mientras sus omegas, ambas mujeres, guardaban silencio y asentía de vez en cuando de ser nombradas sin mover sus miradas del suelo o los ojos de su alfa, como si fuese lo único que valiese la pena mirar.

"Tu eres el chico de las conferencias, estuve en la de Aspen… es bastante impresionante ver a alguien de tan corta edad con tal labia, y aún más a un beta" habló el rubio. Tuve que contener mi ceño fruncido por la última sentencia.

"Mientras mi motivaciones sean las correctas, es realmente fácil acertar con las palabras" respondí. El segundo, un joven empresario de estos rasgos californianos sonrió en respuesta.

"Palabras acertadas ciertamente" pero no parecía realmente interesado en la conversación, su atención, al igual que la del rubio, estaba completamente fijada en una única cosa. Kyle "¿Y tu amigo es…"

"Oh, compañero de estudios, me ayuda a entender de manera más eficiente nuestras motivaciones, supongo" le miré de soslayo. Asintió.

"Kyle broflovski" habló extendiendo su mano, la cual fue recibida casi de inmediato por uno, luego por el otro. Contemplé el contacto… más alargado de lo normal, este desliz de dedos en última instancia al separarse como si quisieran extender cuanto fuese necesario el tacto entre ambos…

Y aún la esencia de los otros omegas alcanzaban con más facilidad mi olfato que la de Kyle… la cual ni siquiera podía sentir… pero de alguna forma ellos lo hacían.

Detallé en silencio el comportamiento de sus putas, nop, no apartaban la mirada del suelo, como estas estatuas en las iglesias de santas con manto de piedra caliza y mirada hacia el infierno, manos juntas sobre su gris regazo y rodillas listas para acariciar frías baldosas en pos a chupársela a su dios.

Y aún así Kyle podía mantener su mirada en alto. ¿Se debía a factores de adiestramiento o de sumisa naturaleza? no sabría decir.

Continué la conversación, sacando eventualmente la cuestión de su disonancia ideológica.

Kyle habló a su vez, y los resultados fueron más que fructíferos. Para cuando nos alejamos su discusión continuó a medida estas hormonas de amenaza pululaban de ellos, mientras tanto, mi sonrisa se expandía divertida por los resultados.

"¿Lo sentiste?"

"Claro que lo hice gorda" habló con este dejo fascinado a su vez, yo no era el único que parecía apreciar esa pequeña tensión que al parecer se formaba entre los líderes de la manada.

Y era de esperarse, de por sí que era algo antinatural que tantos seres cuyo fin era liderar y poseer dispersaran esa tarea entre varios, estaba en su actuar el buscar la centralización de poder en tan pocas manos como fuese posible, y aún así aquí estaban, cerca de quince, tratando de congruir en líderes políticos y económicos. Animalitos diseñados para guiar buscando por un guía, algo arbitrario debía admitir, y por tanto fácil de desvirtuar… en teoría, pero parecía estar funcionando también en la práctica.

* * *

Bueno, al parecer tendría la erección del año, tal como Cartman dijo.

"¿Y tú?¿qué opinas?" preguntó uno de los dos alfas. Sonreí impresionado por el interés que todos parecían tener por mi opinión… pero más impresionado aún por la falta de sorpresa en Cartman ante el hecho.

"Concuerdo, la política ha perdido poder a medida hemos avanzado, el estado ya no tiene real control sobre el sector financiero, y la burbuja de la deuda va a reventar eventualmente; hay organizaciones como el banco central de pagos internacionales que ni siquiera está legislado por ningún gobierno, y cuando la crisis llegue, porque llegará, probablemente peor que la del dos mil ocho, no habrá organización financiera que sostenga a los inversores ni al sector real. El estado, una vez más tendrá que tomar un papel importante para proteger la industria interna, y si no empieza desde ahora…" hablaba viendo cómo asentían en concordancia por cada maldita palabra, repitiendo información que había leído en algún artículo del Wall Street Journal hacia un par de meses, era realmente divertido.

Cartman solo se limitaba a observar en silencio, añadir uno que otro comentario para atizar esta discordia ideológica como fuego creciente, con el fin de alentar esta tensión, llamas propias de líderes innatos y deseosos por poder.

De alguna forma sabía exactamente qué decir para hacerles dudar, y era curioso aquello, porque no requería de mucho conocimiento para hacerlo. Rara vez veía su calidad de manipulador brillar de esta manera, y bajo circunstancias como estas, la idea de que fuese un simple beta, se mostraba cada vez más como una falacia.

Nos alejamos eventualmente, cada paso hacía más consciente para mi olfato la pesadez que saturaba el aire, como este cigarro en el bosque peligrosamente cerca de hierba seca, a milímetros de un incendio que podría expandirse hasta el más pequeño rincón existente, extinguiendo cualquier cosa que se posase en el medio.

Había gente interesante aquí, desde altos directivos e importantes accionistas de multinacionales, los cuales eran en su mayoría betas; hasta CEOs, CFOs y demás altos mandos de empresas industriales, comerciales, o relacionadas con los medios de comunicación, todas nacionales por supuesto. Esos eran obviamente alfas.

La mayoría parecía estar aquí por llana curiosidad, simpatizar con la derecha alternativa no hubiese sido inteligente hacia unos años, pero desafortunadamente, desde incluso antes de la elección de Garrison como presidente, había empezado a tomar bastante poder, y esta reunión, entre otras cosas, era una muy evidente prueba de ello.

Pero algo no cuadraba… no, algo nunca cuadraba con Cartman.

"¿Cual es el punto de esto?" pregunté observando en silencio como hipocresía rebosaba de sonrisas, de esas perfectamente formadas, emulando máscaras dignas de alguna velada victoriana.

Y no habíamos hecho mucho realmente, cada persona aquí, tal como la gorda había dicho, se encontraba en su lugar por meros intereses personales… esta cuestión de la lucha por un mejor futuro por el país y todas esas mierdas no era más que pura verborrea dispuesta para el pueblo.

Su hipocresía se encontraba presente desde un inicio, Cartman y yo solo… hicimos unas cuantas grietas en esas mascaras perfectamente situadas.

"¿No se siente bien?" preguntó distante fijado su vista particularmente en los omegas. Seguí su mirada… y recordé sus palabras sobre algunos omegas 'modificados', encontrándome con el que supuse era el personaje que había descrito durante la mañana "Son solo… humanos después de todo" volví mi mirada hacia él una vez más por tan curioso estamento "Esto es como ver a Dios sangrar"

"No es como que sean inmunes a su propio sistema" asintió "A lo largo de la historia su misma ignorancia les ha llevado a fallar una y otra vez, todo lo que nos rodea no es más que el producto de un proceso de intento y fallo desde la revolución industrial… así que si, han sangrado bastante a lo largo de su recorrido. Debió ser interesante ver alfas saltando de edificios durante la crisis de los treinta" dejó ir una suave risa, este dejo algo… siniestro en ella.

"Oh, hubiese pagado para ver eso"

"Pero aun no lo entiendo…" su mirada viajó en busca de mis orbes en un perezoso movimiento, sus labios se ciñeron en esta delgada línea de disimulado tedio.

"Es simple Kahl, tienes el conocimiento, yo los botones a presionar, juntalos y mira que pasa… solo quería probar" viré hacia los que, aún sin el aroma, saltaban a la vista que eran omegas por este… actuar sumiso, si a duras penas hablaban, no más que para seguir órdenes, andando a un contado número de pasos de distancia de sus amos… y no parecía algo de simple adiestramiento, emanaban esta extraña esencia de… ¿miedo? no sabría describirla; pero era completamente contraria a la de esos alfas.

Y no había puesto particular atención a ello, pero las miradas de al menos la mitad de la sala parecían ser dirigidas en esta dirección, como un imán de… muy _muy_ malas intenciones. Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos sintiendo cierta presión en mi pecho, tal vez alguna clase de advertencia que entre palabras elaboradas sobre teorías económicas había dejado deslizar imperceptible.

"Deberíamos irnos" murmuré en su dirección encontrando su mirada, renovada curiosidad bañando su semblante.

"¿Tienes miedo?"

"¿Miedo?" frunció su ceño como si algo no estuviese funcionando según algún estúpido o enfermo capricho en esa retorcida cabeza "No… pero… me siento curiosamente expuesto, mirales" viré hacia la multitud. Reproducciones de retorcidos maniquíes con su inerte cabeza atascada en la misma dirección de mierda… miradas vacías, sonrisas hipócritas… o tal vez solo era mi imaginación, aún así era inquietante "es como si supieran que…"

Entre tonos de amenaza que cubrían la esencia del lugar, estos subtonos de un aire asfixiantemente… sexual, iban en crescendo, rápido…

La sonrisa de Cartman pareció expandirse, aspiró profundo cerrando sus ojos para luego arrugar su nariz en fingido desagrado.

"Vaya. ¿No huele a… mierda por aquí?" y el estamento secó casi por completo mi boca, calor bañó mi espalda en sudor que dejó tras de sí un rastro de temblores por la repentina realización de que… de que mi piel de lobo había caído completamente al suelo, y que las miradas sobre mi cuello intacto eran el deseo hechos orbes, sesgados por instinto animal, de clavar una marca en virgen tez… "Mirame" sus manos se enterraron en mis mejillas obligándome a buscar su mirada.

"Tengo que salir de aquí" su sonrisa creció divertida ante el nerviosismo en mi tono.

"Claro que no Kahl" y cortó cierta distancia entre ambos, su aroma alcanzando una vez más mi olfato, sobreponiéndose por sobre el de cualquier alfa u omega en el lugar… aún cuando su grado de perceptibilidad era mil veces menor. Cómo centrar tu atención en la hoja moribunda de un cedro en otoño, en lugar de contemplar al cedro en sí… "Eres quien está en poder aquí" le miré abstraído por tan ridículo estamento ¿se le había bajado el cerebro al culo y por fín estaba dejando salir toda la mierda acumulada en su gorda panza?... dios.

"¿Estas imbecil? Soy un om…" sus manos se deslizaron bajo mis mejillas, situándose posesivas sobre mi cuello. Sentí el aire volverse más pesado ante el contacto, como si la posición de sus dígitos implicara una clara afrenta a las necesidades contenidas de los alfas que contemplaban la escena.

"No. No eres una simple oveja Kahl" ladeó su cabeza divertido, sentí sus pulgares mecerse en círculos a lo largo de mi yugular en calmos movimientos, y por alguna razón no sentía las ansias de alejarme "Vendrá por ti, y te… ordenará hacer cosas. Te recomiendo que sigas sus órdenes en un inicio, y cuando creas que estas sobrepasan tus líneas, ya sabes, las que implican perder cierto grado de orgullo y dignidad, entonces niegate" su tono, un dejo gutural, manipulativo, satisfecho… demandante, invadió mi oído haciendo cualquier cosa a mi alrededor desaparecer como el recuerdo difuso de una daga en mi garganta. Una daga _aún_ en mi garganta.

Él era el más peligroso en este lugar, y yo preocupandome por los lobos sedientos de sangre de oveja…

Vaya forma de engañarme… como siempre.

"Eres un hijo de puta" logré murmurar a pesar de lo disonante de mi voz en contraste con mi odio. Dejó ir una suave risa.

"Cuando eso pase, toma una foto por mí por favor, quiero ver su expresión cuando se de cuenta de que no eres una simple marioneta" y alejó su tacto, retrocedió unos pasos y viró hacia el alfa que había iniciado su camino en nuestra dirección "Buena suerte" murmuró en mi oído dejando su cálido aliento correr satisfecho por mi cuello como una sentencia de victoria.

Bueno, al parecer el de la erección no era yo.

* * *

"¿Y por qué habría de detenerlos? es un simple omega después de todo" y a pesar de lo mucho que parecía estar disfrutando de la velada, no pude evitar notar la ironía en su tono.

"Dime que tienes un plan de respaldo gorda" su sonrisa descendió en breve virando hacia la segunda planta, mordió su labio en breve simulando falsa realización.

"Si… eso…" se encogió de hombros soltando un largo bostezo, mi paciencia no lo suficiente grande como… "Nop, no plan de respaldo"

"Cartman" no me molesté en contener la amenaza en mi tono. Rodó sus orbes en tedio.

"Estaba improvisando un poco, ¿tal vez se salió de control?" buscó en mi por la respuesta sabiendo exactamente cuál era, cosa que no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto… y rabia se meció en mi pecho bajando hacia mis puños.

"¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?" logré contener mi tono escuchando las mil y un manecillas de oro en la habitación contando segundos contrarreloj.

Soltó un corto suspiro virando hacia el exterior del lugar, esta expresión ahora aburrida en su mirada, como si de la nada el juego hubiese perdido su calidad de juego, y fuese el momento de volver a la realidad…

"Solo quería probar algunos puntos, eso último se podría catalogar como… ¿un daño colateral?" viró en mi dirección "Y personalmente, me importa una real mierda lo que le pase al omega, si termina con dos pollas hasta las costillas, que más me da" y formó esta extraña sonrisa con un dejo de disgusto que no pudo ocultar… no de mí " Y quien sabe, tal vez le guste" escupió lo último deliberadamente procaz, y el poco autocontrol que me quedaba se fue a la mierda.

Subí mi mano a su hombro respirando profundo, viendo su mirada moverse hacia mis dedos. Los enterré con tal fuerza en este músculo que sobresalía sobre su clavícula y la misma, que casi de inmediato dejó ir un gemido de dolor, intentando alejar mi agarre.

"O me ayudas a sacarlo de allá Eric, o te aseguro que en una semana habrá una maldita multitud riendo alegre por tu puto ataúd cinco metros bajo tierra" su expresión se deformó en tedio por las palabras.

"Oh, ¿es eso un intento de amenaza? gracias Ken, y yo preocupado porque no sabía con qué limpiarme el culo cuando fuese al baño" bufé al aire.

"Bien, entonces no me haré contigo en ningun maldito proyecto de aquí a que nos graduemos, y sabes que soy el único que soporta tu gordo culo" esbozó esta estúpida sonrisa suya… dios, era tan frustrante.

"No te necesito"

"Sabes que la perra de biología no acepta ningún trabajo individual…" encogió su mirada en tedio. Guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de dejar ir aire rendido.

"¿Tienes alguna idea?" preguntó ya resignado, dejé ir mi respiración mirando alrededor, mi vista anclandose en una botella de… ¿vodka? no sé. Viré hacia él.

"Si, pero necesito una distracción, preferiblemente que altere el olfato" encogió su mirada con tedio.

"Tengo una… pero probablemente no es muy saludable" dejé ir una leve sonrisa alejándome de él.

"Como si algo relacionado a ti fuese sano" hablé lo suficiente alto mientras me alejaba.

Levanté mi mirada aún sintiendo la tensión en el aire corriendo por todo mi ser como constantes recordatorios de peligro, pero mi necesidad por alcanzar a Kyle se sobreponía a cualquier advertencia.

Y mi olfato se saturó de mil y un aromas, no no no no… no le encontraba.

Mordí mi labio en tedio llegando hasta la mesa donde descansaba una larga hilera de licores, copas, comida, que se yo.

Tomé una de las botellas sin importarme demasiado las miradas continuando con mi rastreo, deslizando mi mano sobre la superficie de esta fina chimenea para agarrar esta escultura que algo me decía sería de ayuda, una bola de metal o algo así…

Y tras unos minutos pude sentirlo…

Si, ese era.

Casi corrí fuera de la mansión, esquivando a cuantas personas se atravesaron con la delicadeza que mi necesidad por alcanzarle me permitía.

Me moví a lo largo de estas extensas praderas adornadas y demás mierdas, pero qué más daba, mi olfato estaba fijo en su aroma y todo alrededor parecía desaparecer en torno a él, mientras mil sensaciones y posibilidades se deslizaban vertiginosas por mi pecho como miedos tomando forma.

Jalé mi corbata de un tirón deteniéndome frente a la pared que probablemente debería escalar, vertí todo el líquido de la botella que había robado en ella procurando humedecer hasta el último rincón, y tiré el recipiente entre un par de podados arbustos.

No sabía si esto funcionaría… si fuese tan fácil no seríamos resumidos en tan limitadas categorías… pero tal vez porque era fácil se habían generado tantos medios de control de mano de la contemporaneidad.

Rodeé parte de mi rostro con la corbata saturada de este aroma a alcohol y la amarré por sobre mi nuca sintiendo todos mis sentidos caer casi de inmediato ante el desagradable aroma que parecía bajar por mi garganta y desentonar mi pecho.

Tendría que ir contra un alfa, si tapaba su boca antes de que malditas órdenes salieran… si no me dejaba llevar por su aroma…

Dios, esto saldría mal, muy mal.

Empecé a escalar. Mi sentido de la coordinación no estaba en su mejor estado; pero a pesar de ello logré subir sin mayor esfuerzo sintiendo mi pecho resonar con cada vez mayor fuerza contra mis oídos, este palpitar tan fuerte que sentía mi pecho doler, subir por venas de manera precipitada al punto de sentirlo incluso en mi cabeza, palpitando desde mi nuca… tan raro…

Mis manos sudaban para cuando alcance el alféizar de la ventana. Cerrada.

Chasqueé mi lengua maniobrando hasta la siguiente, sonreí, mi pecho descendiendo su fuerza por al menos un rastro de suerte esta noche.

Y la abrí… entré, para ser recibido por figuras negras en la nada… balbuceos extraños, cuya forma no procesé por mi repentina realización de esa enferma cercanía, manos luchando, manos posesivas, tez descubierta, su cuello expuesto, los labios de él peligrosamente cerca y…

Y no sé qué demonios sucedió, por un fragmento de segundo, bien pude ver rojo… y sentirme feliz por ello.

Mi corazón se desbordó de adrenalina, y mis manos temblaban, era asombroso ello, rara vez temblaba, no es muy funcional cuando vas a entrar a una situación en la cual el pulso tiende a ser bastante… 'vital'.

Tal vez era por su calidad de alfa… tal vez era porque uno de mis mejores amigos dependía de mi actuar, tal vez era el alcohol saturando mi olfato al punto de hacer mi cerebro revolverse con cada paso, mi estabilidad tanto física como… emocional supongo, o tal vez solo quería añadir un poco de drama a la situación, al estilo Tweek… que se yo.

Aún con mi corbata rodeando casi por completo mi rostro pude distinguir este toque a huevo podrido en el aire… gas… probablemente obra de Eric.

El sonido de alarma en el piso inferior me alcanzó distanciandose con cada segundo, tacones y mocasines chocando contra baldosas apurados, una reacción casi instantánea, y era de esperarse supongo.

Los bomberos o quienes se encargaran de eso no tardarían mucho en llegar, y sería solucionado en cuestión de minutos probablemente.

Los segundos contando hacia atrás casi movieron mis pasos por inercia hacia él. Ese alfa estaba tan ensimismado en la presencia de la víctima frente a su desagradable deseo, que si a duras penas notaba su propio entorno…

Otro defecto más de los de su clase, instintos que parecían no poder controlar, pero esta vez más de lo que nunca había visto, como si el mundo no existiese, ni el gas que corría vertiginoso por al aire, ni la ventana recién abierta, ni mi presencia ¿que tan absurdo era eso? …

Parecía que su Eros era más fuerte que su Tanatos. Hilarante.

Orbes esmeralda cruzaron con los míos, este dejo de terror e incredulidad bañando su semblante mientras pedía suplicante por ayuda sin una señal mayor a la de su propia mirada. Sangre alcanzó a mi olfato entre tantos aromas, que ya ni siquiera podía distinguir su procedencia. Sentí mi pecho detenerse por un segundo entre palpitaciones de adrenalina ante la posibilidad de que perteneciera a Kyle, y la velocidad de mi pulso se duplicó ante la idea.

Me moví hacia esa enorme bestia que ensartaba sus desagradables garras en mi mejor amigo, la razón demasiado lejos como para guiar mis pasos, ya no era más que un mero animal.

Y la simple idea de sucia tez buscando profanar algo que ni siquiera yo me atrevería a rozar añadió rabia, rabia encendida con gasolina proporcionada por la idea de que el muy… repulsivo ser que se encontraba frente a mí, consideraba que era su derecho como 'ser superior' el… tomar algo tan importante en un ser humano como lo era su dignidad, destrozando en el proceso su psiquis, su cuerpo y…

En un arrebato de fuerza que desconocía en mí tomé a esa cosa que ya ni siquiera parecía tener rostro en medio de mi estado de embriaguez en repulsión e ira.

Mis sentidos estaban tan distorsionados que todo alrededor de mi vista descendió a un absoluto negro, a excepción del culpable del llanto de Kyle. Solo escuchaba ruido, los pasos contra el suelo se habían perdido en la distancia como una tv vieja dejando de funcionar, solo este sonido… blanco, lejano, un pitido en el medio.

Le lancé lejos, como un peso muerto cayó de espaldas, y esa cosa asquerosa que tenía por boca se movía, el aroma a alfa perdiéndose entre este dejo a sangre, huevo podrido y alcohol, y vi su ceño fruncirse, ojos déspotas llamando por la imponencia que creía tener sobre mí.

Y antes de que siquiera pudiese proferir algo me senté sobre su regazo, extraje esta enorme escultura redondeada, que ni puta idea de que era, de mi bolsillo; y la presioné contra sus labios abiertos de par en par, listos para gritar órdenes en mi dirección.

Cubrí sus labios, rabia corriendo por mis músculos, sangre bombeando a tal velocidad, enviando oxígeno a cada fibra de mi cuerpo, haciendo que fuerza que nunca tendría en una situación normal me rebosara.

Intruduje mis dedos en su interior junto a esta enorme bola de metal, saliva bañandolos. Sus dientes se cerraron contra ellos con una fuerza brutal, así mismo una corriente furiosa de sangre surgió en segundos, pero daba igual, todo parecía dar igual… ya era demasiado tarde después de todo.

Subí mi rodilla a su cuello par presionar su tráquea, y sus manos habían subido al mío si a duras penas intentando alejarme, presionando ambas bifurcaciones de mi yugular, intentando hacer algo entre desesperados rasguños, ahogados gimoteos e inútiles forcejeos.

Me preguntaba quién tendría más tiempo.

Sentí una sonrisa surgir en mi rostro por su seguridad… dolor demasiado lejano, gritos resonando como el aletear de una insignificante mosca, mientras este deseo absurdo por ver la vida correr fuera de sus ojos me invadía de una sed que parecía insaciable, que desconocía por completo en mí.

Rápido… no… un cerdo de esta estirpe era el tipo de animal que no se detendría ante una omega de insignificantes trece años como Karen, o doce… habían registros de omegas que habían despertado incluso antes…

Sin limites, poder que ofrecía en bandeja de plata pecado sin yugo en su ya pútrida conciencia…

Tan putrefactos, tan deformados a lo largo de la historia… tan repugnantes e intoxicados en su propia mierda que ya ni siquiera sabían distinguir entre que era moralmente correcto y que no. Tan…

Aire que no sabía había dejado de correr por mis pulmones regresó en una desesperada bocanada meramente automática y dolorosa tos, mientras sus manos caían dando unos cuantos rasguños más tras de sí, ya sin el poder de resistirse golpearon la alfombra moribundos con tal humanidad… tan poca gracia, tan terrenal, tan…

Su rostro no tenía forma realmente… no para mí.

Sentí sus músculos eventualmente perder fuerza, sus orbes desorbitados en esta… desesperación que ahora permanecería allí hasta que alguien decidiera cerrar sus párpados, como un recordatorio del terror que proveía la muerte, pero sobre todo, la impotencia…

Impotencia… ¿esa cosa siquiera entraba en el léxico de estos especímenes?, porque si tuviese que elegir una palabra para describir mi existencia… muy probablemente sería esa.

Frio corrió por mi tacto… deslicé mi rodilla fuera de él y solo me senté ahí… sobre el cadáver. Quería orinar, estaba mareado… tenía nauseas y… no sabía exactamente que sentir, solo sabía que… que eso no se había sentido incorrecto, y que ese hecho en sí mismo, era bastante revelador supongo.

Simplemente no sabía qué sentir, como si me encontrase en ese… vilo, en el vilo de un colapso emocional, y solo bastase algo sumamente pequeño para empujarme a este profundo, profundo vacío de…

"¡Kenny… !" y algo pareció golpear mi pecho en un espasmo de dolorosa realización… los temblores volvieron, sudor corrió por mi cien y frente y nuca y espalda y… estaba helado, completamente helado y… "¡Kenny!" viré hacia la voz completamente desorbitado, náuseas subieron por mi pecho mientras el horror en la expresión de Kyle decía absolutamente todo.

"Y-y… yo..." su mirada intercalaba entre el cuerpo y… tenía una herida, la sangre de hacia un rato no era… no era de él… de Kyle. Viré hacia él completamente abstraído por la escena "Kyle…"

"Solo… salgamos, olí gas hace un momento, no puedo sentirlo más pero… pero es peligroso" mi mirada bajó a nada en particular, tratando de dar forma a toda esta… escena tan surreal, mientras sentía enajenarme de esta habitación como si pudiese verlo todo desde una perspectiva completamente diferente de la mía, como si no me reconociera y…

¿Esto en serio estaba pasando?.

"¿Tienes un encendedor?"

"¿Qué?"

"No lo olí hace mucho, tal vez unos cinco minutos, y no fue muy fuerte… el gas es más liviano que el aire, debe estar centrado en los pisos de arriba, le olí primero abajo, si encendemos algo pequeño en este piso y salimos a tiempo con algo de suerte eventualmente se iniciará un pequeño incendio, si el incendio ya está iniciado será realmente difícil para los bomberos rastrear la fuente del escape… hay combustible sin límite aquí: las fugas de gas, sillas, madera, cortinas, camas… tardarán un buen tiempo en extinguirlo…" murmuró a una velocidad increíble. Viró en mi dirección "¿Tienes un maldito encendedor? o no; porque nos estamos quedando sin tiempo" asentí idiotizado por la situación, demasiado abstraído por todo como para siquiera pensar "Bien, dámelo" ordenó, este leve temblor filtrándose en su voz, estaba tratando de mantener la calma por ambos.

"No es… ¿peligroso?" saqué de mi bolsillo el pequeño rectángulo de metal para extenderlo hacia él.

"Estamos hasta el cuello de mierda Ken… un poco más no nos hará daño"

"No se tu, pero realmente no quiero que me entre en la boca" dejé ir una nerviosa risa. Rodó sus orbes empezando a caminar hacia la ventana. Sacó su chaqueta y camisa, ambas pintadas de sangre…

¿Qué había pasado antes de que llegara?

Abrió la ventana.

"Ve tu primero" mi corazón aún parecía a punto de desbordarse, y no me atrevía a mirar esa bestia estática que después de este extraño momento de realización había tomado un rostro más humano, aunque aún era reacio a clasificarlo como tal…

"Entonces solo vamos a ignorar el cada…"

"No" habló sacudiendo el encendedor frente a mí.

Y si, dos más dos es cuatro.

Caminé hacia la ventana.

"Baja tu primero" viró hacia mí.

"No. No soy de los atléticos, lo sabes, si me tiro caeré mal y terminaré con alguna fractura estúpida o un esguince y… solo hazlo"

"Bien, entiendo" murmuré levemente nervioso. Seguí sus órdenes.

Saqué medio cuerpo para luego deslizarme por entre varias salientes de ventanas y canaletas hasta alcanzar el suelo, tambaleando un poco por el temblor remanente en mis piernas. Busqué por su figura en la altura, salía tras de mí. Saltó sin dudar, y si a duras penas pude amortiguar su caída.

Caí de espaldas contra el suelo ante su peso, no porque no fuese capaz de soportarlo… simplemente todas mis fuerzas habían sido drenadas, fuerza física… mental…

Y alcancé a ver mi encendedor en el marco de la ventana del segundo piso tras el cristal cerrado, abierto, la llama encendida…

Busqué por él, su cabeza se encontraba hundida en mi pecho, temblaba… demasiado…

"Deberíamos…"

"Espera" murmuró contra mi camisa "Solo un momento… un momento" su voz se veía ahogada por tela. Rizos carmín se deslizaban contra mí mientras sus dedos se enterraban en mis costados casi… suplicantes de algo "Gracias" y su voz rompió en… algo similar a llanto, tal vez un intermedio… no lo sé.

"Tenía que haber una mejor manera… yo…"

"No… realmente no importa, el mundo está descompuesto Ken, y nosotros no somos más que… la base de esa descomposición, los más vulnerables en una cadena tan obscena… ¿que más dá esto? ¿qué más da aquello? si aún de no haber cometido crimen alguno se nos será castigados por solo… ser" soltó un extraña risa contra mi pecho, completamente desganada "Estamos jodidos por ambos flancos, que más dá"

Subí la mirada y el fuerte sonido de cristal revetando me obligó a cubrir mi rostro contra su cabello, fuego empezó a correr desde los pisos superiores…

"Deberíamos…"

"Tardará en crecer, da igual" murmuró claramente exhausto, de todo…

Suspiré rodeandole con mis brazos, tratando de silenciar mi cabeza de toda la mierda que corría sin filtro alguno por ella…

Esto tendría consecuencias que no estaba seguro pudiese manejar, no, no podía manejarlas… era imposible salir de algo como esto… era…

Le sentí moverse, busqué por él viendo como sacaba su celular, auriculares conectados. Pasó sus dedos por la pantalla unas cuantas veces e introdujo un audífono en su oído, el otro en el mío…

"No creo que sea el mejor momento para esto K…" elevó la mirada en mi dirección, su expresión estaba… inquietantemente calma.

"Te lo dije, da igual" y música empezó a sonar mientras el fuego crecía… volvió a hundir su rostro contra mi pecho, buscando refugio del infierno que crecía tras su espalda, como una enferma metáfora de la realidad que nos estaría esperando en… ¿días?. Dios, no sabía nada, absolutamente nada.

…

 _Some say the end is near_ [Algunos dicen que el fin está cerca]

 _Some say we'll see Armageddon soon_ [Algunos dicen que veremos el armagedon pronto]

 _I certainly hope we will._ [Y ciertamente espero que lo hagamos]

 _I sure could use a vacation from this_ [Me vendrían bien unas vacaciones de esta… ]

…

¿Qué debía decir? ni siquiera parecía desear ser reconfortado, y aún de hacerlo, yo no era la persona ideal para ello… no sabía si realmente existía una persona ideal para ello… pero al menos sabía que alguien cuya cabeza aún seguía atascada en esa bestia sin forma que había dejado sin vida con sus propias manos no era la indicada.

…

 _Bullshit three ring circus sideshow of freaks_ [Basura de circo de fenómenos]

 _Here in this hopeless fucking hole we call L.A._ [Aquí en este puto hueco sin esperanza llamado L.A. (Los Angeles)]

 _The only way to fix it is to flush it all away._ [La única forma de arreglarlo es tirándolo todo por el retrete]

 _Any fucking time. Any fucking day_ [En cualquier puto momento, en cualquier puto día]

 _Learn to swim, I'll see you down in Arizona Bay._ [aprende a nadar, te veré abajo en Arizona Bay]

…

Y yo sentía desmoronarme ahora mismo, aún tenía esta sensación de abstracción, como un mal sueño justo antes de despertar…

…

 _Fret for your figure and_ [ Preocupate por tu figura y…]

 _Fret for your latte and_ [Preocupate por tu latte y…]

 _Fret for your lawsuit and_ [Preocupate por tu demanda y…]

 _Fret for your hairpiece and_ [preocupate por tu peluquín y…]

 _Fret for your Prozac and_ [Preocupate por tu prozac y…]

 _Fret for your pilot and_ [Preocupate por tu piloto y…]

 _Fret for your contract and_ [Preocupate por tu contrato y…]

 _Fret for your car_ [Preocupate por tu carro…]

…

Pero sus manos buscando en tanteos por el calor de mi cuerpo me devolvían a la realidad como un realmente enfermizo recordatorio.

"¿Cómo entraste?" preguntó de la nada. Deslicé mis dedos a lo largo de algunos de sus rizos, como si eso fuese a ayudar en algo a calmarnos, no servía de nada.

"Llamé a un conocido"

"Un alfa"

Silencio.

"Un alfa" confirme sintiendo sus dedos hundirse dolorosamente contra mis costados.

"¿Que te pidió a cambio?"

"No…"

"Tuvo que pedir algo a cambio" Pasé saliva ante su suspicacia. Respiré profundo sopesando lo que implicaba decir o hablar o…

"El nombre de quien me marcó" y más silencio nos llenó entra la canción y el crujir del fuego cubriendo en sus fauces objetos probablemente más costosos que toda mi maldita casa, aunque bueno, no es como que hiciese falta mucho valor para competir.

"¿Qué hará con esa información?"

"No lo sé… pero supongo que no seguiré con esta mierda en mi cuello por mucho tiempo"

* * *

Respiré profundo contemplando la escena desde la camioneta… el olor a madera quemada empezó a llegar a mi olfato, podía ver los tonos cálidos crecer desde la parte trasera de la gigantesca villa.

No pensé que se iniciaría un incendio… o que esto se saldría de las manos a este punto. ¿Debería estar preocupado?.

Revisé monótonamente los mil y un mensajes de la puta de Garrison preguntando qué demonios pasaba. Solo respondí con un 'ni puta idea'.

Recargué mi peso contra el espaldar del asiento recordando su expresión mientras se alejaba junto al alfa… no puso mayor resistencia para mi sorpresa… como si una parte de él, tal vez natural, cediera ante la curiosidad de lo que ese tipo de contacto pudiese implicar …

Dejé ir una suave sonrisa de ironía.

De vez en cuando llegaba a ese punto. Si, donde tenía tantos pensamientos, teorías, ideas… explicaciones, vacíos en mi cabeza que simplemente dejaba de pensar al respecto.

Una parte de mí tenía este extraño sesgo de satisfacción debía admitir, después de todo ver a ese judío omega caer hasta cierto grado proveía en mí un rastro de placer que nada podía comparar, así que bien pude hacer esto por la simple sensación gratificante que iba a generar en mí… pero siempre hay peros, como una ley universal de la moral humana.

Pero realmente tenía curiosidad. Curiosidad que ví la oportunidad de saciar a lo largo de la velada, curiosidad excitada por ese extraño nihilismo que parecía haber estado adquiriendo a lo largo de los días el judío…

Maldito Kenny y su estúpida influencia.

Cerré mis ojos exhausto poniendo algo de música en la radio, nada de sonido de ambulancias o bomberos alcanzaba mi escuchar, pero algo me decía que llegarían pronto.

Y el fuego seguía expandiéndose… eventualmente el sistema de aspersores debió activarse, pero dudaba que fuese suficiente para apagarlo.

Y no sé cuánto tiempo duré con los orbes cerrados, pero el sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta trasera me sacó de este tan necesitado letargo. Observé por el retrovisor como el judío entraba en silencio… no llevaba su chaqueta o camisa, solo este esqueleto negro, algunas manchas carmín en su cuello… moretones, algunas mordidas y rasguños. Todo desentonando con la ausencia de todo en su rostro, completamente blanco, como una muñeca de porcelana cuyo escultor no conocía lo que una una puta sonrisa era.

Encendí el motor en silencio. No preguntaría dónde estaba Kenny, probablemente se había ido a su suerte… como siempre últimamente.

Arranqué.

Un camión de bomberos pasó a nuestro costado minutos después, mientras entrabamos eventualmente a la carretera congestionada de Denver.

Miré la hora, hora pico. Genial.

Viré hacia el retrovisor sin nada mejor que hacer, una larga hilera de autos por delante.

Y allí estaba, solo miraba a nada en particular, estos destellos de absenta danzando en su mirada, completamente embriagada en… en algo que no podía entender ahora mismo.

Mi curiosidad se suponía debía haber sido saciada ya pero…

"¿Estas…"

"Silencio" murmuró subiendo sus piernas hasta su pecho, recargando su mentón sobre sus rodillas sin decir mucho más.

Fruncí mi ceño en tedio.

"¿Recuerdas cuando…" respiró, como si hubiese olvidado el como hacerlo, un proceso ya muy lejos de ser mecánico "... cuando mi familia decidió mudarse a San Francisco?" estreché mi mirada ante el recuerdo.

"Tal vez" esbozó una desganada sonrisa ante las palabras.

"Fue bastante frustrante… si. Los padres pueden llegar a ser tan malditamente retrasados" respiró nuevamente "Y… pensé que ya daba igual todo, tener que soportar la estupidez de adultos que habían condenado mi maldita infancia solo por esta percepción de progresismo o que se yo. Ridículo… así que, consumir cristal fue la respuesta más fácil e inmediata en el momento" arqueé mi ceja ante el estamento, así que por eso estaba así cuando llegue… no es como que me importara realmente "Fué gracioso" soltó una curiosa risa por ello.

No dije nada, no sabía a qué venía todo esto así que solo esperé viendo como el trancón avanzaba a un ritmo absurdamente lento.

"Y ahora… no puedo ir a una universidad o… tener una familia, porque no tengo derecho a criar a mis propios hijos, no puedo encontrar un maldito trabajo sin falsificar documentos y vivir como un maldito convicto en fuga o…" mordió su labio, este dejo de frustración por fin rompiendo esa expresión que más que su rostro parecía una inquietante máscara "… ¿Cuál es el punto?" encontró mi mirada a través del retrovisor, humedad se mecía en la parte baja de sus ojos, pequeñas gotas de desesperación negándose rotundamente a desbordarse porque entonces tendrían cierto grado de realidad… realidad que estaba seguro como el infierno no quería aceptar.

Era como contemplar un objeto de increíble fragilidad a milímetros del implacable suelo…

"No hay un punto" respondí ansioso por verle quebrarse.

Lágrimas cayeron entonces, como una muralla que sostiene fervientemente un estamento, estamento que implicaba su vida misma, las pocas fuerzas que tenía para intentar hacer aferrarse a ella. Pero ahora no habían más que ruinas, y toda esa putrefacta angustia que intentaba contener le invadió… como huestes imparables sedientas por el declive de su psiquis, arrasando cuanto argumento en pos a continuar respirando existiese.

Y no pude evitar sonreír por ello en satisfacción.

"Mirame" bajó la mirada rendido, sin la más mínima intención de obedecer, hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, como un niño acurrucado en la más profunda esquina de su único refugio cuando los monstruos del armario entraban.

"Le maté" murmuró… y por un segundo pensé que había escuchado mal pero… "Hizo cuanto dijiste, dar órdenes… en este extraño tono, fáciles 'sigueme, abre la puerta, siéntate… mirame…"

"Te dije, si cruzaba la línea…"

"Traté de irme… y… sonrió, su mirada como… como si acabase de ganarse la maldita lotería, se veía tan feliz y no entendía porque… porque le estaba desobedeciendo…" levantó su mirada.

Y por fin salimos del atasco, tomé la central para salir de la ciudad.

"¿Tiene sentido eso?" así que le gustaba la idea de que fuese un anormal. Interesante.

"No" hablé lo suficiente alto, entrando en zona residencial aledaña a la gran metrópolis. Dejábamos atrás el bullicio de la ciudad.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca tardaba minutos en surgir, como si tuviese que llevar un fuerte debate en su psiquis para hablar… conmigo precisamente.

"¿Has visto de esas pelis donde… después de cierto punto todo se va a la mierda? piensas que no podría ponerse peor y… solo siguen y siguen cayendo más bajos los estándares de moral de la trama al punto de ya ni siquiera saber si la idea de que es simple arte justifica ese declive de la ética y…" balbuceaba cosas sin sentido… probablemente ni siquiera sabía cómo hacer palabras sus ideas, perdiéndose incluso en los ejemplos con los cuales intentaba relacionar su estado actual, un simple infante que no conoce la oración correcta para lo que intenta expresar "Siento que… estoy en ese puto de mierda tan enfermizo que… que parece irreal en su misma…" solté una suave risa por el estamento, elevó su mirada incrédulo por ende.

"Hemos tocado peores fondos Kahl" dejó ir un largo suspiro de resignación ante las palabras. Se echó en los asientos, acurrucándose contra el cuero "¿Como fue?" pregunté sin ocultar la curiosidad que ciertamente quería saciar. Cerró sus orbes respirando profundo, mordiendo su labio en tedio.

"Había este… esfero. Me había golpeado un par de veces gritando ciertas palabras y órdenes que pretendía obedeciera sin rechistar. 'De rodillas, desnudate…'" ví su expresión arrugarse en desagrado, y no pude evitar imitar su gesto. Dios, qué puto asco "Había esta… pluma y papeles en un escritorio, la tomé y me empujó contra un sofá o algo con esta fuerza sobrehumana y… se abalanzó sobre mí y…" su voz iba perdiendo fuerza a medida hablaba.

"Vamos, no cortes en el mejor momento" bufó con tedio.

"Y subí la pluma como un escudo o algo. Él simplemente avanzó contra mí a pesar de ello… no hubo tanta resistencia, solo… un gruñido y luego Kenny…" silencio.

Respire profundo aún ensimismado en la confesión. Busqué una vez más por su mirada a través del retrovisor, iris de un opaco jade, exhaustos, lágrimas aún bajando como un río silenciado entre un bosque sin fin… parecía un cadáver ausente de todo menos dolor hecho gotas saladas.

"¿Estas feliz?" preguntó… susurró.

Guardé en silencio buscando por la respuesta y realmente no sabía. No podía sentir lástima por él, y…

"No entiendes las consecuencias de todo esto ¿verdad?" habló una vez más.

"Bueno, sé que habrán consecuencias, eso es algo ¿no?" comenté aumentando la velocidad saliendo de zona residencial. Soltó una suave sonrisa por el comentario, cierto grado de vida volviendo a su mirada.

"Odio tanto… eso de ti. Tu maldita incapacidad para sopesar las consecuencias de tus actos" habló más para sí "Esto se acabó Cartman"

"¿Perdón?"

"No te acompañaré más…" solté una suave risa por el comentario.

"¿En serio crees que tu opinión importa?" sacó su celular de su pantalón, escuché como movía sus dedos perezosamente por la pantalla y…

"¿Si… ¿hablo con el programa de control de omegas?" sorpresa corrió por mi pecho al oír sus palabras deteniendo el auto casi de inmediato "Quiero reportar a un omega… si" viré hacia él incrédulo. Su mirada se encontraba fija en mí, como un desafío aceptado.

Nah, no tenía las pelotas para… empezo a dar la dirección; estado, ciudad, pueblo, calle… y el número de la casa… espera, ese no era… "Su nombre es Liane Cartman"

Y colgó.

* * *

 **Hasta el próximo cap c:**


	10. Despedida

**Bueno, el siguiente capitulo. Solo quería recordarles que es Kyman, si parece de otra manera, es temporal xD. Espero no se incomoden por el primer acto sexual en la historia c:**

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

 **DESPEDIDA**

 **...**

* * *

Traspasé el umbral en este sepulcral silencio, no me moleste en saludar.

Por alguna razón el ambiente que parecía sofocar cada rincón, cada esquina de esta tediosa casa, cada habitación; tomó forma al ver la luz de la cocina apagada, el tv sin encender, la ausencia del aroma a comida recalentada en el microondas o alguna caja de recién ordenado pollo del KFC…

No se escuchaban gimoteos distantes de las faenas furtivas de esa mujer, o los sollozos perdidos entre paredes que parecían no tener un comienzo o un fin, no siendo la causa o el efecto de algo… como una existencia solitaria en la nada que parece no pertenecer a ningún lugar, que no existiría de no ser escuchada por alguien, por mí…

Ella no viviría de no ser por mí…

¿Era aquello un pensar demasiado egocéntrico?. Tal vez, ¿Pero cual es el legado de un omega, la razón a su respirar?. Su muerte a fin de cuentas parecía perderse entre el registro numérico de reses masacradas cada mañana en el matadero que quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

¿A que podía aspirar un pedazo de carne?. Al placer efímero, al cuidado de su cría… cría que con suerte no compartiría el mismo destino.

Contrario a ello, o para mi fortuna, yo no existía por ella… no en términos de ser parido por supuesto.

No necesitaba de su respirar para justificar el mío… no era tan débil, estúpido, insignificante… no era un pedazo de carne y…

Y aún así no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al aire por lo disonante de mi razonar con este familiar vacio en mi pecho.

¿Por qué reía… por qué, por qué… ah, sí. Había confiado en un judío.

Y otra risa rompió estrepitosa el fúnebre acallamiento de las paredes en luto, mientras cerraba tras de mí.

Qué mal chiste este, como un incómodo comediante en la tarima, tomates pútridos a sus pies, y algún imbécil que si entendió cada chanza riendo desde la falda del decadente escenario…

Confié en Kyle, en un omega, en un aborto de New Jersey, colorado sin alma, judío de las malditas alcantarillas del más descompuesto callejón de New York, omega paria de esta sociedad de mierda que me aseguraría le subyugara hasta la muerte…

Hilarante, hilarante… tan gracioso…

Me senté sobre el sofá guardando silencio, la gracia demasiado lejos como para siquiera poder sonreir…

Y era curioso, sabía que esto tendría que pasar en algún momento, ella lo dijo una vez, ningún omega puede huir por siempre…

Sabía que pasaría, sabía que se la llevarían, sabía que quedaría solo, que tendría que lidiar con la realidad por mi cuenta, que tendría que aprender a no justificar mi existencia por medio de la suya pero… pero aún así por alguna razón, esta sensación equiparable a la del vacío que sentí cuando perdí mi último videojuego danzaba distante como un recordatorio de que estaba solo.

Y esta parte racional de mi cabeza solo me pedía esperar. Ya pasará…

¿Recuerdas cuando Kyle destruyó tu consola?¿cuando decidió interferir en tu plan para terminar con esa plaga de Family Guy? O cuando no te quiso invitar a Casa Bonita en su estúpido cumpleaños… o cuando decidió destruir junto a ese grupo de maricas todas tus pertenencias… si, sería igual, ya pasaría.

Más allá de ello poco sentía.

¿Debería ser peor? tal vez debería llorar, añadir un poco de drama, intentar estimular ese lado lejanamente humano en mí con algo de licor, ¿tal vez así podría lamentarme?.

Dejé ir un fuerte suspiro.

Sentía que debía ser un poco más sintiente aquí, pero no había más que este leve dejo de rabia.

Ni siquiera grande, fue mi error por confiar después de todo…

Dios, he madurado tanto, que genial soy.

Sonreí por el pensamiento.

"¿Calabacín? ¿qué haces ahí en la oscuridad?" mis cejas se elevaron en repentina sorpresa. Viré hacia la femenina figura que se veía desde la entrada de la cocina.

"Má…"

Pero abrí mis ojos entonces… algo difícil con el mar de sudor que corría por mi rostro, tenía calor, demasiado…

Miré a través de las deshechas persianas cerradas a medias, hilos de luz se filtraban perezosos, mientras pequeños fragmentos de muerto polvo se movían lentos como actores bajo el infinito foco de un escenario sin cortinas que clausuraran el deprimente espectáculo…

Arrugué mi nariz en disgusto al intentar moverme, toda mi ropa húmeda por gotas que bañaban cada rastro de mi piel. Me sentía pegajoso, desagradable, y por más que hubiese apagado la maldita calefacción y estuviese en no más que unas bermudas y este esqueleto, no podía dejar de sentir mi piel pegarse contra cada maldita superficie por esa repugnante humedad.

Había tomado al menos cinco duchas de agua fría a lo largo de la noche, si a duras penas pude dormir.

Intenté volver a dormir una vez más, pero cada puerca mañana alguien golpeaba y tiraba piedras a la puta ventana que parecían sonar como si estuviera destrozando el puto vidrio al lado de mi oído…

¿Bebí demasiado?.

¿Qué día era hoy? no tenía ni idea, ¿tal vez el tercero o el cuarto?.

Me cubrí por completo, pero hoy quien sea que fuera el hijo de puta que no me quería dejar vivir en paz estaba insistiendo más de lo normal.

Dejé ir un largo gruñido tomándome al menos cinco minutos para sentarme en el borde de la cama.

Y el hijo de puta no paraba.

En cuanto me puse de pie todo pareció girar por un momento y un dolor corrió por toda la parte derecha de mi cráneo como cuando estos niños del demonio hunden media cabeza de su muñeca favorita.

Mareo y jaqueca. Muchas gracias, vida de mierda, definitivamente me hacia falta eso.

Avancé pateando una que otra caja y basura con desgano, soltando un largo bostezo de sueño.

Desde el domingo empecé a sentirme como una maldita bola de grasa en un microondas o algo.

La fiebre había quemado tantas neuronas para este punto en mí, que ya ni sabía hacer comparaciones decentes.

Agh.

Y tras recorrer media casa hecha para este punto un desastre me detuve frente a la puerta.

Respire profundo antes de tocar el picaporte tanteando la pequeña cosa de metal, pasando mi mano a lo largo de mi nuca para soltar un largo gemido de desagrado por las gotas que bañaron mi palma…

"Kenny, sé que eres tu" hablé sin abrir. Le escuché chasquear su lengua a través de la puerta.

" _Entonces abre gorda mierda_ " sonreí ante el insulto…

Dejé ir un realmente largo suspiro. Silencio.

" _Kyle me contó…sobre tu mamá…_ "

"Genial, ahora media escuela sabe que lo que tenía de puta lo tenía de omega" dejé ir una realmente irónica risilla ignorando ese remanente vacío en mi pecho.

Había amainado más rápido de lo que esperaba, aún estaba presente, pero podía vivir con ello.

" _Abre Eric_ "

* * *

Y por fin abrió, después de cuatro malditos días.

Y… no sé si han visto esas imágenes del antes y el después de ciertas drogas… él parecía el después de una maldita sobredosis de crack. Venía en la familia seguramente.

"Luces…"

"Si si, como una mierda, gracias. He trabajado muy duro para alcanzar este estado de pobreza física; tal vez ya pueda entrar a la Nascar o ir a manifestaciones gritando que los malditos inmigrantes quitan trabajo" estreché mi mirada fastidiado, pero realmente no me pude enojar ante la debilidad de su voz, en su rostro, figura… en fin, que parecía un estúpido vagabundo.

"¿Puedo pasar?" respiró profundo cerrando sus ojos, subió su pulgar e índice al puente de su nariz y por primera vez pude sentirlo…

Kyle tenía razón después de todo…

"No lo sé, ¿puedes ir al puente más cercano y tirarte?" asentí divertido.

"Podría, sí, pero primero déjame entrar"

"Tengo gripa o alguna mierda así" habló por fin dando paso. Entré.

"Y por eso has faltado" confirmé, asintió despectivo.

Le miré de soslayo notándose aún con más insistencia al traspasar hacia la sala… un dejo extraño, centrado en los pisos superiores.

No era dulce… o picante, ese tono que danza en tu nariz y te deja esta extraña sensación punzante tras el paladar que desaparecía tras un segundo, así que necesitabas respirarlo de nuevo para mantenerlo, no. Era amargo, amargo como un muy muy fuerte licor, bajando por una garganta seca y sedienta. Y el aroma permanecía, no había necesidad de aspirar de nuevo para embriagarse, solo una inhalación y ya sentía mi pecho temblar y…

"... Y la garganta, coño, ¿no lo notas? parezco un maldito pedófilo con esta voz, siento que se me bajaron las bolas dos metros o algo porque… ¿estás escuchando?" viré hacia él.

"¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?" pregunté cuidadoso. Arqueó una de sus cejas en curiosidad cerrando la puerta, y el aroma pareció concentrarse.

"No lo sé, ¿vienes a mendigar comida? ¿a probar la última entrega de DA porque no puedes comprarla o…" frunció su ceño entonces, un rastro de advertencia baño esas joyas de un azul tenue, como dos zafiros sumergidos en espeso veneno "... O vienes a pedirme que no haga nada a Kahl" sus dientes relucieron entre sus labios con este atisbo de vacía gracia "Porque si es eso, estas perdiendo tu tiempo" dejé ir mi respiración virando hacia el resto de la casa.

Estaba hecha un desastre. No había cosa de cristal al alcance que no estuviera destrozada a la vista. Los cuadros habían sido rasgados con algo filoso, tal vez su navaja; particularmente ese sobre el mueble, él, su madre… el monte Rushmore a su espalda. Habían cajas de comida rápida por todos lados, parecía el basurero de la plazoleta de comidas del centro comercial, y una que otra botella de alcohol se perdía entre el desorden, no muchas realmente, no tantas como esperaba.

"No le reportes" busqué por su mirada y su sonrisa se disipó por un segundo ante fingida sorpresa.

"¿Reportarlo?, para nada…"

"Lo harás" asintió.

"No aún" bufé en tedio al tanto de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, o al menos un fragmento de ello.

"No es suficiente" negó iniciando su camino hacia el sillón.

"Nop" y se echó en este tosco sentar, recargando su cabeza exhausto en el espaldar del viejo sillón…

Vi en silencio como gotas de sudor se deslizaban desde la parte trasera de su nuca, bajando por cuello, moviéndose torpemente por su yugular como si no supiesen cual fuese el camino correcto, perdiéndose entonces en el centro de este agujero en la prominente clavícula para por fin desaparecer por su pecho, tras la negra tela…

¿Había adelgazado?.

Solo tenía un esqueleto y este par de bermudas negras, afuera estaba a menos de veinte grados centígrados, y la calefacción no estaba encendida. Dió casi lo mismo entrar al interior del lugar.

Miré alrededor una vez más…

¿Cuánto tiempo habría? ¿como Kyle pudo sentirlo desde tan atrás? era absurdo.

"¿Cómo estas?" pregunté no muy seguro de que hacer. Me senté a su lado. Viró en mi dirección con remanente tedio.

"Ya te lo dije, tengo fiebre, me duele como media cabeza por alguna razón. No toda, solo media, como 'solo la puntica' ¿sabes?… ugh, ¿escuchas mi voz?" asentí, sonaba mucho más gutural de lo normal, no mal… solo diferente.

"No hablo de eso, gorda" arqueó sus cejas en fingida sorpresa.

"Bueno, no veo qué más podría…"

"¿Estabas aquí cuando se la llevaron?" y cedió toda expresión para dejar esta blanca mirada. No había mucho en ella realmente, casi podría entrar en la categoría de esas aburridas que tendía a dar al tablero a mitad de las clases cuando perdía completo interés en la lectura del día o lo que fuera.

"No, pero me importa una mierda" y parecía real.

"Si te importa una mierda entonces no hay razón para reportar a Ky…" una de las comisuras de su labio se elevó por mis palabras a medida surgían, como si estuviese esperando esa respuesta.

"Bueno, ¿no crees que es una buena excusa para hundirle un poco?. Lo divertido de todo esto es que el imbécil debe sentirse culpable y todo. Ya sabes, usualmente me ataca directamente. Esa jugada fue muy baja, incluso para sus judíos estándares" arqueé mis cejas incrédulo a medida hablaba "Pero no le digas que me importa una mierda, por favor, arruinaría la sorpresa"

"¿Sorpresa?"

"Sorpresa" dejé ir aire incrédulo.

"Gordo… no sé si esto suena absurdo y todo, pero se llevaron a tu mama. Tal vez la encierren hasta que se pudra por haberse operado, porque ya no sirve para parir, probablemente tampoco para criar…"

"Sirve para coger" dijo perezoso, limpiado, con obvio desagrado en su rostro, algo de sudor en su frente. Y el tono que usó, como si estuviese hablando de una simple muñeca inflable hizo que mi pecho de retorciera en completo desagrado.

"Es tu madre Cart…" viró en mi dirección curioso.

"Cual, ¿la que en lugar de un cuento antes de ir a la cama me hacía escuchar una sinfonía de gemidos mientras alguien la llamaba puta o…" chasqueé mi lengua en tedio.

"No, la que aseaba, cocinaba, cumplia todos tus estúpidos caprichos" respiró profundo. Se puso de pie.

"Si te largas sería genial, quiero dormir"

Dejé ir aire rendido al ver como se alejaba. De nada servía intentar detenerle, hacerle entender las putas consecuencias de… de todo. Sabía como era, sabía que no cedería a su cometido cuando se centraba en él. Y le aceptaba de tal manera… así como el me aceptaba a mí… a su manera.

No, entre más pensaba al respecto, menos motivos encontraba para ser su amigo.

Aquí es cuando debería simplemente caminar en dirección a la puerta y dejarlo ser, con algo de suerte se atascaría en comida basura y moriría al estilo Elvis o algo.

Pero no, claro que no. Soy imbécil.

Tal vez era su aroma; tal vez el hecho de que ahora mismo, como varias veces en el pasado, se encontraba completamente solo; tal vez era esa fantasía de la que ambos gustabamos llamada 'amistad'; o probablemente en razón de despedida, verle una última vez antes de… en fin, ni puta idea de cuál era la razón, pero quedarse no parecía realmente mano.

"Nah, me quedaré. Kyle no ha ido a estudiar tampoco, y siento que de alguna forma todo se fue un poquito a la mierda…"

Tenía mi tiempo contado después de todo. Como siempre; pero esta vez no había píldora que lo alargara.

No puedes tocar a un alfa y esconderte, te encontrarán, gastarán cuantos recursos hagan falta y… bueno, no creo que necesiten demasiados para mi, ni siquiera estaba intentando esconderme.

Me encontrarían eventualmente, así que cuál era el punto de ir a estudiar cuando lo haces con esta daga en tu traquea.

"Como quieras, iré a dor…"

"Hey ¿ya desayunaste? puedo cocinar si quieres" viró por sobre su hombro.

"¿Sabes cocinar?" sonreí ante su sorpresa.

"No realmente, he cocinado otras cosas, no debe ser muy diferente" dejó ir un largo suspiro de tedio.

"La comida no se inyecta…"

"Cocinaré" y me puse de pie para caminar en dirección a la cocina ignorando su estúpido comentario.

Y mis cejas se arquearon en sorpresa al verla completamente intacta… ni basura, ni platos sucios o…

"No he entrado aquí en un rato" habló tras de mí avanzando al interior, le seguí con la mirada "Digo, podría cocinar, pero me da pereza" y tomó asiento en un pequeño comedor de dos asientos paralelo al resto de la habitación.

Y este despliegue imperceptible de hormonas emanando de él, dejó un rastro tras su paso a mi lado, como obscenos hilos traslucidos flotando en el aire, acariciando mi olfato, jugando con él para obligarle a seguirle en nombre del instinto, cadenas que ataban mi raciocinio a su mover.

Era raro, demasiado. No recordaba un aroma que tuviese tal influencia, y aún no había despertado completamente. Pero la esencia parecía ir en aumento, era una bomba contrarreloj.

¿Era peligroso?.

Le seguí al interior, iniciando mi recorrido por la alacena, la nevera, estantes, todo a rebosar de comida, con esta curiosa tendencia hacia lo insano.

Tomé algunas cosas. Haría sandwiches o algo simple, no tenía el interés o la concentración para intentar algo más elaborado.

Y no podía apartar las sensaciones de mi memoria, ya plasmadas en pos a esta estupida naturaleza de la seducción.

¿Qué demonios hacía quedandome?. Tenía que irme, no quería esto, nop, definitivamente no…

Pero el aroma iba corriendo por paredes, techo, suelo, como un manantial de perfumadas y puras aguas brotando de cada cimiento, corriendo suave y tentativo por inmóvil piedra mientras este cálido vaho dejaba tras de sí estelas de deseo…

Mordí mi labio sintiendo calor crecer al compás del aroma que parecía haberse desatado…

No, no no no no no. Tengo que irme…

Y aún así no podía evitar mirar fijamente las tajadas de queso doble crema sobre el estúpido pan, más concentrado en mi repentino cambio corporal que en… ¿el sándwich? si, sándwich.

"¿Como… que pasa con tu custodia? no eres mayor…" respire profundo olvidando por un momento la secuencia de palabras "... Mayor de edad"

"Bueno…" y su tono… joder "... Liane no tenía la custodia inicialmente, así mismo las escrituras de la casa tampoco están a nombre de ella, ya sabes, los omegas tampoco tienen derecho de adquirir propiedades. Todo está bajo la firma de mi familia en Nebraska. Es como si nunca hubiese existido realmente… " y no deseaba que parase de hablar.

Sonaba tan gutural y lento, pequeñas respiraciones filtrándose mientras un ronroneo se deslizaba remanente tras ciertas palabras como las últimas gotas que fluyen fuera del pico de una botella de amargo whisky tras servir un fuerte trago. Su voz era como el deslizar del ambarino líquido entre cubos de blanco hielo.

"Ya…" logré armar un sándwich con algo de éxito… creo "Debería irme…"

Vamos Kenn, reacciona.

Guardó silencio mientras me movía por la cocina buscando por un plato o algo.

Su respiración aumentaba su pesadez y su mirada parecía quemar contra mi nuca. Fija… y tenía miedo de mirarle, porque no sabía realmente lo que esa acción podría implicar.

No no no no. Has tomado decisiones realmente mediocres a lo largo de tu vida Kenny, no añadas una más a la lista… ya es demasiado larga, demasiado larga.

Dios.

Dejé todo en su lugar iniciando mi camino en dirección a la sala.

"Espero te recupe…" y en movimientos que ni siquiera mi desarrollado oído pudo preveer sentí su tacto bañando mi muñeca. Ardía como el demonio.

"Espera" chasqueé mi lengua fastidiado manteniendo la mirada fija en la puerta, mi meta… mi maldita meta.

Sal de aquí, corre.

Igual ¿por que entré en primer lugar? ¿soy imbécil?. Si, muy seguramente… pero hoy me había sobrepasado. Gracias querido sentido del peligro, me has fallado una vez más.

"Te hice un puto sandwich, no…" viré en su dirección en tedio y mi voz pareció atascarse en su blanca expresión… mirada fija en mí, pupilas perdidas en este tono difuso entre la poca iluminación del ambiente. Un manantial traslúcido en pleno día de verano, su reflejo la batalla incesante entre esta circundante bóveda celeste de matices paradisíacos, y la nada tras la cortina de diáfana agua, un gris, como el de rocas claras al sol…

No parecía tener pupila, el manantial las había tragado codicioso por ese delicioso rastro de perdición.

"Tu corazón…" habló, y como si algo hubiese golpeado mis barreras al punto de reducirla a ruinas, esas que me difieren de un maldito animal, me deje consumir por su aroma sin resistencia alguna.

Me sentí de la nada ya completamente expuesto, en el ojo de un maldito tornado, cuyos vientos se debían sentir a kilómetros de distancia.

Wendy… Kyle, seguramente llegó incluso a ellos. Y yo estaba aquí, frente a él…

"Puedo oírlo…" y yo sentirlo, dios… dolía.

Su sonrisa creció curiosa, los dedos que agarraba mi muñeca tantearon mi piel, moviéndose bajo la manga del naranja anorak, palpando piel y…

"Más rápido… increíble. Como tambores…" y cortó la distancia. Sentí mi pecho saltar dolorosamente contra mi todo y soltó una suave risa en respuesta, como un ronroneo. Mi columna reaccionó casi de inmediato, provocando esta estela de efímero placer ante ese simple sonido.

No, no, no, no, no…

¡Corre por el amor de dios!, es Cartman, ¡Cartman!.

"Tengo que… irme…" y aspiró en la nada cerrando sus ojos, elevando su rostro como si intentase captar algo en el aire. Traté de soltarme de su agarre… realmente intenté, pero de la nada me sentía sediento, ese pequeño contacto supliendo parcialmente mi necesidad y… ¿Como renunciar a unas gotas de agua cuando sientes que estás en el desierto? "Cart…"

Antes de poder terminar el nombre mi espalda se tensó ante el repentino dolor al ser estrellada contra la pared más cercana, y en cuanto abrí mis ojos tras cerrarlos por instinto ante el impacto su mirada me observaba completamente ensimismada en la ausencia de raciocinio, y la pupila que el manantial había secuestrado sediento inició su resurgir tragando consigo todo el reflejo del cielo sobre él…

Deslizó su lengua a lo largo de sus labios antes secos mientras sus manos subían a mi cuello. Aspiró una vez más aumentando la cercanía entre ambos, el calor que irradiaba así como su aroma silenciando de a poco las advertencias en mi cabeza.

Demasiado tarde para huir.

Dios.

Enterró su nariz contra mi cuello, aspirando una vez más, mi esencia atascada en mi abrigo como de costumbre, demasiado imperceptible para un beta o un alfa lo suficiente alejado… Y allí estaba él, embriagándose en ella como un niño que simplemente parece no cansarse de su golosina favorita.

"¿Nueva loción?" preguntó contra mi tez, hablando este lado aún racional en su cabeza, y me sorprendía aquello. Aún conservaba cierto grado de control.

Yo ya lo estaba cediendo por completo.

Humedad bañó mi cuello entonces, su lengua corriendo sedienta por mi tez mientras sus manos subían a mis brazos, dedos enterrándose dolorosamente.

"No" murmuré contra su cabello aún húmedo por alguna ducha reciente, el tono a shampoo intercalándose con su esencia natural. Soltó una suave risa contra mi clavícula dando un suave mordisco a la piel que sobresalía, tanteando lo que debía parecer para él un realmente delicioso caramelo.

Y elevó su mirada una vez más, retrocedió un paso y viró hacia la puerta. Luego en mi dirección… pupilas dilatadas, su máscara de 'estoy en control sobre mi polla' fragmentándose.

"Largo" ordenó en un último destello de voluntad humana… pero no era lo suficiente convincente, porque realmente no sentí la necesidad de obedecerle.

Sorprendente, era la primera vez que veía a un alfa negándose, o al menos intentándolo, a… a mí.

Sonreí no logrando esconder el nerviosismo en mi semblante.

"Bueno… quisiera; créeme, realmente quisiera pero…" baje mi mirada en dirección a mi ya completamente dura, húmeda, necesitada… ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba mal conmigo?!.

Su mirada siguió la mía y volví hacia él, si su pupila no había consumido algo de su iris para este momento, pues terminó de absorberlo en ese mismo instante.

"Lastima, tendré que cogerte entonces" habló en un este tono ya meramente animal. Su último rastro de conciencia le había abandonado, arrastrando consigo la mía.

O eso creí.

Y esta tela tan delicada como el himen de una virgen cedió. Sangre, metáfora perfecta de nuestro deseo, fluyó obscena sobrecogiéndonos.

Antes de siquiera poder tomar aliento dientes se cerraron alrededor de mi labio inferior. Quité mi abrigo ante el extremo calor que me abordaba, sin dejar de saborear los tonos metálicos que fluían entre lenguas, por el rasgar de labios desesperados.

Sus dedos bajaron a mis caderas como zarpas rasgando el pelaje de su presa.

Me elevó entonces, como si entre sus manos se encontrara una maldita muñeca, de esas que puedes coger y desmembrar sin remordimiento alguno…

Mis piernas rodearon su cintura, mis manos su cuello y nuestras necesidades se encontraron entre sí, maldita tela que parecía fuese a empezar a arder en cualquier momento interfiriendo.

Me movió hacia el mesón de blanco y frío granito, apoyándome contra él, rodeó mis caderas para acercarme hacia su pelvis, mis pies tocaron suelo y en cuanto lo hicieron me giró, una vez más, como si fuese un simple objeto, tan manejable como una pluma.

Sus dedos se hundieron en mi cabello, presionando mi cabeza contra la pared, mientras la saliente del mesón obligaba a mi columna a curvarse hacia él.

"No tengo mucha paciencia ahora mismo así que…" su aliento bajó por mi nuca mientras sentía cabellos suyos acompañarla suaves, apoyaba su frente contra mi espalda, mientras su mano libre tanteaba el borde de mis jeans.

"Solo métela de una vez" logré hablar sin disimular la deseosa anticipación en mi tono, impulsándome hacia él, buscando sentirle cerca de mi entrada a pesar de la maldita tela, siendo recompensado con una ansiosa erección "Rápido" y esta suave risilla propia de él volvió a rozar mi cuello junto a la cálida punta de su nariz que una vez más buscaba aspirar mi esencia.

El poco control que su mano había guardado se perdió, bajando de un jalón la tela que nos separaba celosa de nuestro pronto contacto.

Y le sentí presionar contra mí. Mi garganta, lengua, labios se secó casi de inmediato en esta absurda sed; y sin lubricación, o presentaciones, rituales o predisposiciones se hundió de una estocada impulsando un grito que sentí desgarró mi voz, chocando contra las frías baldosas de la pared de la cocina, empañando en vergüenza hasta el más pequeño azulejo de un aburrido diseño frutal.

¿Pero a quién demonios le importaba los putos azulejos cuando acababan de partirme el culo en dos?.

¡Jesus!.

Enterré mis dedos en la superficie más cercana como si pudiese rasgarla, mordiendo mi lengua intentando igualar el dolor que había corrido por toda mi maldita columna, una daga hundiéndose sin misericordia en mi espina…

"Increíble" le escuché gruñir, y retrocedió sin esperar que me acostumbrarse, sin inmutarse siquiera un poco en el gimoteo que dejó mis labios jadeante.

Lágrimas se formaron en la base de mis párpados en la segunda estocada.

Dolía, dolía demasiado, y aún cuando su aroma danzaba como una intoxicante droga en la parte trasera de mi paladar, el suplicio se sobreponía a cualquier clase de placer.

Los dedos incrustados en mis cabellos jalaron de él para obligarme a elevar mi rostro, acercarlo en su dirección. Su lengua recorrió entonces las lágrimas que se deslizaban a los costados de mi rostro, dejando tras de sí un rastro de fuego que sentía enviaba corrientes de mayor deseo por toda mi maldita pelvis.

"Delicioso" murmuró.

Tal vez fue en la sexta o séptima estocada que el dolor perdió sus terribles implicaciones mientras su saliva se entremezclaba con mis lágrimas, mientras su miembro se bañaba en mis fluidos de dolor, mientras su mano rasgaba mi maldita camiseta de un jalón, dejando quemaduras en mi piel por la tela arrancada bruscamente.

Y nunca, en lo que había rozado tez, probado labios, saboreado esencias, bebido fluidos de deseo y bajez… en lo que había experimentado, rasgado, profanado… nunca había sentido tal desespero, tal necesidad de simplemente desaparecer en el aire entre esta infernal faena de simple y llano placer carnal.

Más dolor, quería más dolor, dolor paralelo al placer; y la inexistencia de líneas morales, la inexistencia de palabras suaves, de sentimientos, de lazos… la inexistencia de nada más que cuerpos sumidos en sudor y piel ajena hacía simplemente imposible discernir límites…

Sus dientes se enterraron en mi hombro como si quisiera desgarrar piel, manos corrían por mis caderas obligandome a levantarlas contra su polla, buscando un punto más hondo, más adentro. Embestidas salvajes profundizaban como abriendo paso entre realmente estrecha carne.

Mordí mi labio inferior, enterré mis uñas entre aburridos azulejos y sentí lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas ante el suplicio. Mis sentidos estaban ahora mismo sumidos en esta abismal penumbra, esta esencia a chocolate amargo, alcohol, sal, piel, sexo… tan fuerte, era tan tan fuerte que subía por mi olfato y danzaba a su placer por mi psiquis destruyendo cualquier rastro de razón, declarándose amo y señor del más mínimo pensamiento que se atreviera a irrumpir sus ojos zafiro en mi nuca…

Frente a mí no veía más que penumbras, una niebla solo disipables con su maldito miembro en mi interior.

"Más… duele, quiero que duela… más… " y parecía insuficiente, no era suficiente… no, dios, quería que me destrozara…

Le sentí reír contra mi nuca en respuesta, satisfecho, completamente satisfecho.

Sus dedos presionaron con tal fuerza mi pelvis que sentí mis huesos resentirse, sus uñas rasgar piel, su cabello rozar mi nuca mientras gotas de sudor se deslizaban por sus hilos tono miel hasta caer contra mi espalda… correr por mil y un marcas, rastros de mil y un amantes… y aún así él parecía tener el poder de borrarlas todas con una simple embestida.

Por primera vez, por primera vez sentía que alguien tenía el derecho de llamarme suyo.

Se alejó para girarme en un tosco movimiento, alzandome para sentarme sobre el mesón, esta fuerza brutal guiando su actuar, como si pudiese elevar mi peso entero con la yema de su dedo.

Deslizó sus manos a lo largo de mi pecho descubierto, 'acariciando' no sería la palabra, rasgando mi piel en este fuerte tacto, dejando marcas tras de sí.

Y su mirada… Jesús, su mirada. Ojos completamente absorbidos por el abismo del éxtasis, pupilas dilatadas ahogando el cielo de su mirada, como un eclipse solar, un precioso día de verano siendo sumergido en este negro casi apocalíptico…

La bestia en su interior parecía vibrar desde sus labios entreabiertos, jadeantes, su piel ardía. Y me arrastró hacia él obligando a mi espalda a encorvarse para elevar mi cadera a su altura.

Su miembro, una vez más incrustandose con una brutalidad dolorosa en mi interior, desgarrando sin piedad alguna, parecía desbordar magma.

El calor, el suplicio enviaron corrientes de punzante éxtasis a lo largo de cada maldita fibra de mi cuerpo, forzando casi de inmediato mi orgasmo, esperma baño nuestros estómagos y una sonrisa casi sedienta corrió por sus labios.

Salió de mí, aún completamente erecto y me movió hacia arriba para tener mi abdomen al alcance de su rostro, pronto su lengua corrió por las blancas gotas saladas y todo mi cuerpo tembló casi de inmediato, su aroma, su esencia, calor, dolor… dios, tantos factores, tantas palabras, tanta humedad entremezclada con tantas obscenidades… estaba de vuelta en acción, quería más, no quería parar, no quería que esto llegase a un fin.

Sus dientes se clavaron en mi carne entonces, este rastro blanquecino en la comisura de sus labios por mi esperma, su lengua limpiándolo en un casi felino movimiento mientras continuaba bebiendo sediento de la semilla que había producido.

"Dios…" murmuré.

Sentía mi interior aún palpitar extrañándole, extrañando algo que le llenase, extrañandole a él. Heridas probablemente sangrantes aún dejaban estos rastros remanente de tortura… había entrado de una estocada, ni siquiera yo podría tomarlo todo y aún así… y aún así quería sentirlo de nuevo.

"Preferiría Cartman, aunque si me quieres decir así… " murmuró contra mi estómago con gracia.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos entonces y le miré curioso, algo herido por la lejanía.

"Arrodillate, y chupa" ordenó si a duras penas guardando su compostura, moviendo su mirada entre mis ojos y su miembro para dar forma a su estamento. Sonreí de la nada sediento… de nuevo.

"Como desees" e hinque mi rodilla ante él tras deslizarme fuera del mesón. Algo que hacía a menudo, no siempre con gusto, y nunca con estas ansias.

Movió su miembro contra mis labios, mi pecho subía y bajaba exhausto.

Y le tomé deseoso entre mis manos, esta parte de mí casi animal deseando desgarrarlo de un solo mordisco, o beber de él hasta el hartazgo.

Sus dedos entonces se enterraron en mi cabello obligándome a tragar toda la longitud de una empujada, contuve los estímulos de náuseas sintiéndola bajar tan hondo por mi garganta, tan adentro que era imposible respirar.

Se alejó solo lo suficiente para volver a embestir y mi miembro ya estaba a rebosar de sangre una vez más.

Y una, y otra, y otra… sentía ahogarme, iba demasiado rápido como para tomar aire pero eso entraba en segundo plano cuando gotas de pre semen lubricaban mi boca con cada vaivén, dejando un rastro salado tras de sí, subiendo a mi cabeza como shots de moonshine.

Sus gruñidos de placer sonaban lejanos, su voz era demasiado gutural ahora mismo como para entrar en la categoría de gemidos.

Y se alejó.

Respire profundo tratando de recuperar aire, y su mano me obligó a elevar la mirada en su dirección, limpiando con su pulgar un rastro de saliva que se deslizaba desde mi boca, ahora levemente hinchados por la actividad, hasta mi mandíbula, algo blanquecina por su esperma.

Lamió sus labios de nuevo.

"¿Dónde quieres que me corra?" preguntó no escondiendo su fascinación por la vista, como vapor empañando esas negras pupilas en insaciable deseo.

Y esa pareció la pregunta más malditamente difícil de mi existencia. Dios, quería que se corriera en mi boca, en mi interior, pecho, espalda… joder.

Mordió su labio ante la indecisión de mi rostro, la mano que sostenía mi cabello yendo a su erección, iniciando este vaivén con su mano, rápido…

Mi mirada se movió hacia su actividad pero la que sostenía mi mentón me obligó a elevarla.

"Mírame" y obedecí mientras su pulgar era introducido entre mis labios, le mordí moviendo mis propias manos a mi miembro. Le quería, todo… "Necesito saber algo" habló, como un adicto al éxtasis tratando de recobrar control sobre sus actos… raro, muy raro. Nunca había… "¿De donde consigues las píldoras inodoras?" palpó mi lengua con su pulgar, acercando su miembro a mis labios "¿Lo quieres?" asentí desesperado. Sonrió entonces "Responde"

¿Qué había preguntado? algo sobre pildoras… pildoras, pildoras…

"Las hago"

"Buen chico" sonrió entonces, y mi pecho floreció en satisfacción por ende "¿Donde las guardas?" bajé mi mirada a su erección una vez más deseoso y su pulgar e índice presionaron mi mandíbula dolorosamente "Mirame" seguí su orden.

Todo a mi alrededor carecía de completo sentido, sus palabras parecían dar razón a mi existencia, y mi sed por su semilla una justificación al palpitar de mi corazón.

"¿Dónde?" inquirió, y sabía que no podría resistir mucho más sin introducirla en mis labios, sabía que lo necesitaba tanto como yo, y aún así tenía el nervio de preguntar en una situación así.

"Wendy las esconde en esta vieja bóveda antibombardeos de…" y su sonrisa se expandió de nuevo, forzando una curvatura aliviada en mi también, complacido por complacerle…

¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?. Nunca antes me había sentido de tal forma fuera de mi celo, y aquí estaba…

"Wendy ¿eh?. Buen chico" cerró sus ojos dejando ir un gruñido de placer, estaba cerca de correrse y… "Lengua"

Seguí su orden, extendiendola hacia él, su pulgar aún tanteando mis labios.

Pronto la salada y espesa sustancia la bañó como blanca pintura corriendo por un lienzo carmín, algo desbordándose a los costados de mis labios, danzando obscenamente con saliva, cubriendo sus dedos y bajando por mi garganta, dejando tras de sí esta amargura propia de su esencia, como si la bebiera y…

Sentí hacerme adicto a ella.

Se arrodilló entonces a mi altura y labios cubrieron los míos. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando su lengua, moviéndose sobre la mía buscando compartir el objeto de mi perdición…

Se separó lo suficiente para hablar.

"¿Segunda ronda?" bajé mi mirada a su miembro, resurgiendo una vez más entre las cenizas de sexo reciente.

Malditos… o benditos celos de los alfas.

"Maldita sea. Si por favor" soltó una suave risa volviendo a mis labios.

* * *

Como una disonante sinfonía que anuncia irónica el fin del final feliz; a unas cuantas casas de distancia, más allá de las viejas vías del tren y de ese porche a rebosar de basura, la avenida pobremente pavimentada por sus lindes con las afueras del pueblo hacia ese estúpido bosque donde nos perdimos mil y un veces cuando éramos niños, tras las paredes de esta habitación; se escuchaba el sonido de pasos cautelosos, el mover de un grupo considerable de hombres rodeando la casucha…

Había salido por la ventana trasera de la casa, y dado una vuelta absurdamente larga hasta aquí. No sin antes destruir todo en el laboratorio, deshacerme de los sobrantes de insumos sospechosos y dejar la 'mercancía' con Wendy…

" _¿Estas bien?_ " preguntó.

" _Perfectamente_ " y como de costumbre, mentí.

Hablé con Karen… bastante incomodo debo admitir. Dándole un estamento entremezclado con un testimonio y mil vulgaridades para intentar hacerle entender lo degenerado de la naturaleza humana. Dejé con ella píldoras suficientes para un año.

Aún si no despertaba prefería estar prevenido… aún si solo aumentaba su tiempo en la sala de espera, al menos tendría la capacidad de analizar con más certeza lo que estaría por venir, tendría al menos un año más para crecer en un entorno medianamente decente. Si a eso se le podía considerar decente, claro.

Contemplé en silencio el rostro que descansaba frente a mí mientras escuchaba desde aquí la puerta ser abierta forzosamente, pasos fuertes perdiéndose en el interior de mi casa, y por tanto de mi oído…

Tenía que ir. Tenía que ir pero…

Todo mi cuerpo dolía, hasta el más mínimo rastro de piel estaba resentido por su tacto, con el más pequeño movimiento mi tez ardía como si danzara en lava y… y no podía ser mejor.

Me moví en su dirección mientras sábanas se deslizaban por mi piel, juntando la punta de mi nariz con la suya, moviéndose sosegadamente, plácida, sin preocupaciones, sin malestares.

Aspiré su aroma por milésima vez a lo largo de estos ¿dos días?. Era viernes, y sonreí por ende.

Les tomó cinco días, cinco días.

Y aspiré de nuevo, y una vez más, como si se tratase de licor bajando por mi garganta, embriagando mi conciencia para hacer más plácido lo que estaba por venir.

No quería estar sobrio, y él parecía la droga perfecta ahora mismo.

Recuerdos parecían perderse entre neblinas de sexo, y mil preguntas surgieron de los múltiples encuentros que deseaba nunca acabaran.

Los omegas, por naturaleza, no son tan dependientes del acto sexual como lo son los alfas. El omega solo es activamente sexual en un cien por ciento en su periodo de celo, el alfa por otro lado tendía a ser bastante activo incluso fuera de su periodo de reproducción. Una desventaja…

Pero la gorda conservaba cierto control, en un periodo de celo. Si a duras penas algunos podían controlarse en un día promedio, ¿como pretendían controlarse en ese estado de completo salvajismo?. Ajeno a ello mi reacción fue… algo inesperada. Nunca, en lo que llevaba 'jugando' con los de su clase, había sido víctima de tal desenfreno en días sin celo, sin contar mi absurda obediencia ante sus ordenes.

Había hablado sobre las píldoras, Wendy…

Eso era malo, y el agua mojaba, y me dolía el culo.

Mierda.

Sus orbes se abrieron perezosos entonces, largas pestañas negras subiendo y bajando sosegadas en contraste con pálida piel y esos orbes de tan intenso azul. Era extraño pensar que era Cartman…

"¿Lo escuchas?" pregunté al tanto de la respuesta.

"Creo… escucho muchas cosas" aspiró, acercándose contra mí, imitando mi anterior acción "Hueles… demasiado bien" murmuró. Mi ultima pildora había sido la de la reunión esa, los efectos empezaban a irse, y mi aroma empezaba a florecer. Ya daba igual esconderse.

Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo, atraerme contra él…

"¿Vienen por ti?" habló entonces.

"Si"

"¿No puedes quedarte?" mi pecho tembló ante este extraño tono en su voz. Pero debía ser mi imaginación… él no se preocupaba por nadie después de todo.

"No"

Silencio.

"¿Por qué solo tu?" perspicaz como siempre.

"Ni idea" mentí.

"Qué tedioso eres" le escuché, y sus palabras se tatuaban en mi piel, su vaho como las cerdas de un pincel.

Le rodeé en respuesta, su corazón con este continuo sonar, lento y…

"¿Qué harán contigo?"

"Estamos en Colorado. Así qué pena capital, con algo de suerte"

"¿Suerte?" sonreí contra sus cabellos, el aroma a shampoo lejano.

"Sep"

Más silencio, y el tiempo se acortaba.

Intenté moverme lejos; pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

"Necesito ir…"

"Mi madre, mi único amigo… " soltó una amarga risa por las palabras "Kahl se superó esta vez ¿uh?" guarde silencio algo abstraído por el estamento.

"No fue enteramente su culp…"

"No lo hagas" ordenó, rastros de rabia irradiando de su voz "No le defiendas, no necesito esa mierda" y me apretó con aún más fuerza, mi abdomen empezando a doler. Pero poco me importaba "Estaré solo… otra vez" su voz se perdió entre las sábanas, de ser mi oído el de un beta promedio no hubiese escuchado aquello "Lo único bueno de que no estés, es que no tendrás que ver como le hundo"

"Cartman…"

"No podrás detenerme tampoco" bufó liberando el agarre, su mirada buscó la mía entonces, esta sonrisa posada en sus labios, como vértebras curvadas de una peligrosa serpiente, veneno proliferando desde su mirada.

"¿Qué harás?" pregunté. Estaba imposibilitado ahora mismo, tenía solo meros minutos…

Su expresión pareció iluminarse ante la pregunta, cómo un niño a punto de revelar el truco de magia que recién aprendió.

" _Muchas_ cosas" y este tono casi sexual que pareció tintar sus labios hizo de mi pecho una madeja de hilos de renovado deseo y miedo…

Sentí su erección rozar mi estómago por su renovado interés…

Esto era malo, muy malo para Kyle.

"Tengo que irme…" pero el rozar de miembros bajo sabanas decía completamente lo contrario.

"Adviertele si quieres, siempre es importante añadir alguna prueba para su siempre presente paranoia. Será hilarante" y liberó mi agarre por completo, dejando tras de sí mi pecho en necesidad por más de su calor; reacciones y sentimientos propios de un omega ante un alfa… ¿verdad?.

Se sentó en el borde del colchón, virando en dirección a la ventana. Y por fin me moví saliendo de la cama.

Empecé a buscar por ropa, aunque daba igual, una parte de mí parecía agradar de la idea de ser capturado desnudo, ya saben, porque 'YOLO' … nah, muy estupido. Pero yo era estúpido…

"¿Debería despedirme?" le miré por la pregunta, deslizando un par de boxers por mis piernas.

"¿Como?" se encogió de hombros, no miraba en mi dirección.

"No sé" tomé mis pantalones, camiseta.

Solo guardaba silencio, estático en la misma posición.

Para cuando termine el ruido en la lejanía pareció cesar, estaban buscando. Buscandome.

"No esperaba que así fuesen mis últimos días en South Park, pero no estuvieron para nada mal" intenté formar un tono festivo en mi voz a pesar de sentir mi pecho empezar a caer ante las presiones que había deseado ignorar hasta ahora.

Pena capital… ¿cuál era la probabilidad?. Muy alta. ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿volvería a ser libre o… ¿Y si decidían no matarme? era menor de edad, tal vez eso afectaría en su juicio. ¿Siquiera habría juicio? ¿Juicio para un omega?, vaya chiste más bueno…

Pero el miedo estaba presente. ¿Y si no me mataban?.

¿Y si no podía huir?

¿Y si encontraban una forma peor que la muerte misma para subyugarme? Esclavitud, servicio, sumisión… ¿a quien?¿a que…

"Tu corazón… ¿estás asustado?" preguntó de la nada.

"¿Creerías si dijese que no?" negó. Solté una suave risa terminando de poner mis zapatos "Los alfas pueden llegar a ser realmente aterradores… aunque deberías saberlo, eres uno ahora"

"Eso parece" no pude leer su tono, no podía ver su expresión.

"Adiós Cartman" y me puse de pie. Esperé unos cuantos segundos por su respuesta, no llegó.

Inicie mi camino hacia la salida.

"Ken…" viré por sobre mi hombro hacia él. Por fin me miraba "Gracias" habló con este dejo algo lastimero en su voz, cejas levemente inclinadas, fragmentos de quebrado orgullo cayendo en las sabanas.

"Gracias a ti, esta cogida definitivamente entrará en mi top diez, gorda" y guiñé en su dirección antes de salir, respirando por última vez su aroma, embriagandome en valor, como un encanto para afrontar con más bolas lo que estaba por venir.

Saqué mi celular, busque por el número de Kyle.

"Cuidado con Cartman. Pide ayuda a Wendy y espera, dile que al parecer Ícaro voló demasiado alto, y la gorda puede amortiguar la caída. Entenderá"

Escribí y envié saliendo de la casa, enfrentando el viento del invierno que corría por pavimento, porches y fachadas.

Cerré la puerta.

Busqué el de Wendy pero… no estaba, ¿donde demonios… ¿lo había borrado la gorda?. No me jodas, y no lo sabía ¿quién coño se memoriza un puto número en este puto año?. Tenía que ir a avisarle, tenía que…

Busque a Kyle empezando a escribir el mensaje a él, con algo de suerte lo daría a Wendy y... una llamada entrante de Cartman evitó que lo enviara.

Odiaba ser tan malditamente predecible, odiaba ser acorralado.

Intenté una vez mas pero...

Mi mirada se centró en el sonido lejano de un gatillo siendo liberado. Me habían encontrado.

Mierda.

Puta gorda.

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo. Hasta la próxima :D**


	11. Descenso

**Y el siguiente cap. La canción del inicio se llama "Burn it down" de Daughter c:**

 **Espero les agrade, me disculpo por errores que no haya visto, y hasta la próxima.**

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

 **DESCENSO**

 **...**

* * *

Como serpientes de viscosas escamas, recordaba dedos correr a lo largo de mi abdomen desagradables. Vulnerable, indefenso… ¿tal vez?, y este aroma se deslizaba tentador por mis sentidos como una droga intentando ser introducida en mi sistema, pero era inútil… como una navaja a un costado, y una pluma en el otro, la sangre brotando del corte del filo superaba cualquier caricia que nada pudiese generar.

…

 _Always said I was a good kid_ [Siempre se me dijo que era un buen chico] _  
Always said I had a way with words_ [Siempre se me dijo que era bueno con las palabras] _  
Never knew I could be speechless_ [Nunca supe que podía quedarme sin palabras] _  
Don't know how I'll ever break this curse_ [No se como alguna vez podré romper esta maldición]

…

Para, para, para, para… pero seguía, grietas que corrían por ruinas, el tiempo y desgaste su guía a lo largo de la estructura. Y yo, no más que un simple ladrillo, ¿como podía detenerle?.

…

 _Now the world is only white noise_ [Ahora el mundo es solo un ruido blanco] _  
Frequencies that I can't understand_ [Frecuencias que no puedo entender] _  
_

…

Vulnerable, indefenso, inútil… impotente; asco, disgusto, repugnancia… llanto, gritos.

…

 _I can't be bothered with the teachers_ [No me puedo molestar con los profesores] _  
Always trying to shape the way I act_ [Siempre tratando de moldear mi actuar] _  
Burn it down, burn it down, burn it down, burn it down.._ [Quémalo, Quémalo…]

…

Y… en este lapso gris; donde no había más que sonido blanco, miedo arrastrándome hacia un agujero de temporal oscuridad, donde mi conciencia se quedó a descansar plácida por un par de segundos porque afuera no había más que un infierno en espera; sentí un cálido líquido de suave textura saborear la mano de mi tez, una bestia de aterradoras pero poderosas fauces, devolviendo mi razón a la mortificante realidad.

…

 _I'll set fire to the whole place_ [Prenderé en fuego todo el lugar] _  
I don't even care about our house_ [Ni siquiera me importa nuestra casa] _  
It's not the same in here since he left anyways_ [No es lo mismo aquí desde que él se fue de todas formas] _  
_

…

Y maldiciones volaron por los cielos, más daño a mi cuerpo, más rabia encarnada en deseo y… de un momento a otro, la casa ardía desde la distancia, y le observaba desde el interior de este auto, una estela de cálidos tonos en la lejanía, rastros extinguibles de mi crimen.

…

 _Momma told me all of this is_ [Mamá me dijo que todo esto es…] _  
Just a place we have to settle for_ [Solo un lugar donde debemos encajar] _  
Less than anything we dream of_ [Es menos que cualquier cosa que soñamos] _  
We'll continue to be disappointed_ [Continuaremos decepcionados]

…

Extinguible, no redimible.

…

 _I feel down, I feel down, I feel down_ [Me siento mal, me siento mal, me siento mal…] _  
Burn it down, burn it down, burn it down, burn it down.._ [Quémalo, Quémalo…]

…

¿Qué hice?. Preguntó la víctima tras degustar el estado de victimario, tras cubrir con esa neblina de perdición su razón, su actuar…

"... Liane Cartman" y para cuando colgué, una vez más, la neblina se disipó entre las consecuencias que quería forzar.

Le odiaba, le odiaba tanto, al punto de dejar que ese fragmento de tiempo, donde la inconsciencia guiaba mi actuar, tomase forma.

Dejé el teléfono a un lado entonces, y cerré mis ojos a la espera de sus insultos, tal vez que me sacase del auto, o que llamase a reportarme en ese mismo momento…

En su lugar el sonido de píldoras contra plástico obligó a mis párpados a elevarse, y todo cobró este sentido más que retorcido al ver mi medicina entre sus dedos. Hijo de puta.

Rodó la tapa, y sacó todas excepto por dos. Las meció en su mano y… y las tiró por la ventanilla…

Cerré mis ojos para escucharlas sonar contra el pavimento, una, dos, tres, cuatro… diez… fueron necesarias para hacerme despertar de mi letargo, para hacer resurgir mi odio como un volcán activo.

Y volví a abrirlos para encontrar el tarro con solo dos píldoras en su interior frente a mi.

"Supongo que fue divertido, andar esparciendo hormonas como puta. Ser llevado a una recamara como una, ser tocado como una… ser abusado como una…" sus palabras, hicieron mi pecho retorcerse en completo asco. Solo me acurruque en mi lugar formulándome el salir del auto, tal vez tirarme, podría caminar de vuelta a Denver y… y irme lejos. Solo lejos "Así que supongo que no necesitas las píldoras ¿verdad?" y arrancó.

Él las tenía, sabía lo que pasaría… sabía que las necesitaría, que se darían cuenta, que me rastrearían, llevarían, ultrajarían…

Él sabía, él sabía y…

Y lágrimas brotaron una vez más, y daba igual cuanto me acurrucara contra mi propio cuerpo, contra el cuero de los asientos, las sensaciones como fuego en piel no se iban, y las consecuencias que esto acaecería se habían incrustado en mi mente como dagas venenosas…

"No tienes idea de cuanto te odio ahora mismo" murmuré.

Generalmente reía, lanzaba algún bufido al aire o algún insulto pero…

"Haré que me odies aún más. Solo espera"

" _No te preocupes, ¿si?. No dejaré que te lleven Kyle, todo va a estar bien… ¿escuchas?. Bien_ " dijo Kenny justo antes de desaparecer esa noche…

* * *

No podía mirar más allá de las densas volutas de vapor que surgían de mis labios, no quería mirar más allá. Palpé el casi vacío tarro entre mi bolsillo elevando mi mirada al gris firmamento, probablemente nevaría todo el día o algo y… un copo de nieve muriendo contra mi rostro impulsó un largo suspiro fuera de mis labios. Saqué el tarrillo de píldoras de mi bolsillo, lo elevé hasta la altura de mi rostro y sacudí las únicas dos en el interior sin detener mi paso…

¿Cuando había tomado la última?. No recordaba pero… pero ya debería tomar la siguiente.

y era curioso, porque cada vez que intentaba ponerla entre mis labios esta pregunta surgía desde mil y un lugares diferentes.

¿Cual es el punto?.

Dejé mi siguiente parpadeo pausarse por unos segundos más, tratando de rememorar el sonido de píldoras contra el pavimento, odio bullendo por mi ser como una fórmula mágica y…. y viré en dirección a la casa de Cartman. Era lunes, se habían llevado a su madre y…

Y volví mi vista a las píldoras mientras mi pecho se encogía ante el hecho. Ella no tenía culpa por lo mierda de su hijo y… era tan obvio, podría pensar toda la mañana sobre las razones del porque mis acciones implicaban una obvia decadencia moral de mi parte pero… pero la rabia por su falta de reacción llegó a disgustarme mil veces más que mis actos.

¿Tanto le odiaba? ¿que estaba mal conmigo…

Continue derecho logrando visualizar la parada del bus más adelante…

Se sentía, entonces, erróneo tomar esas píldoras cuando huía precisamente de algo a lo cual había condenado a otra persona. Me sentía un hipócrita, un asesino señalando inquisitivo las víctimas bajo mil y un sabanas de otro, mientras ocultaba las propios…

Que desagradable.

Tiré al aire las píldoras un par de veces, alcanzándola con mi mano en su caída; al tercer o cuarto lanzamiento, flexioné mi brazo y lo impulsé hacia esa zona de espesos árboles a la distancia. Ví el pequeño tarro perderse entre la espesura del bosque…

No había punto después de todo.

Miré hacia la parada, sentí el peso de mi maleta, y la inutilidad de un diploma… ni siquiera los conocimientos eran útiles, podía estudiar todo eso por mi cuenta. Había adelantado varios temas, estaba empezando a ver materias de nivel universitario. Un papel que validara los conocimientos no tenía razón de ser alguna en las manos de un omega.

Así que seguí derecho agradeciendo de que aún no hubiese llegado nadie.

Audífonos en lugar, música instrumental sonando. Caminé por… no sé, pero cada paso instigaba un nuevo pensamiento en mi cabeza, uno cada vez más mortificante que el anterior, bañado en memorias, adornado en sentimientos desagradables.

Me sentía enfermo y descompuesto. no podía cambiar después de todo, y huir era en cierta manera ridículo.

Solo caminé y caminé sin rumbo alcanzando los lindes de South Park, probablemente no habría pasado más de media hora o algo. Dejé ir un largo suspiro contemplando la nieve perdiéndose entre madera seca a la distancia, altos pinos rebosados de esa blanca cubierta.

No tenía nada más que hacer, así que solo me desvié en dirección a la biblioteca municipal.

Y solo miraba al suelo, divagaba ignorando las miradas que parecían estancarse en mí.

Temía, debía de admitir… soy humano, uno que creyó existir bajo un contexto de 'plena' libertad, libertad reducible a nada con el marcar de un número.

Tenía miedo, sí, pero este absurdo vacío que ahogaba mi conciencia en la indiferencia era mil veces mayor.

'Vengan por mí, me importa una mierda ya'. Pensaba, y sabía que me arrepentiría de tal pensamiento, pero como humanos sabemos que nos arrepentiremos de muchos de los actos cometidos a lo largo de nuestra vida, y aún así los llevamos a cabo.

"¿Kyle?" escuché a través de los audífonos la familiar voz. Busqué por la persona "Sabía que te había olido" mis hombros se tensaron ante el repentino giro impulsado por esa él. para cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, por fin caí en cuenta de los mil y un ojos a mi alrededor, escrutando mi ser.

Pánico bañó por un segundo mi pecho ante tal realización, luego ante el leve destello de incredulidad en su mirada.

"Ken…" le ví sacar algo de su abrigo, una pequeña bolsa transparente, píldoras visibles a través del plástico "No quiero…" hablé mirando despectivo la 'medicina' para el sistema. Elevó la mirada incrédulo.

"¿Qué?¿no quieres qué?" y busqué por su mirada, al tanto de que no entendería… no. Algunas personas se conformaban con tiempo, pero yo no era como la mayoría. ¿Verdad?. Necesitaba más que tiempo, mucho más.

"No quiero huir más" inclinó sus cejas en completa frustración por mis palabras. Vaya, pensé que la sorpresa duraría más que eso.

"¿no ves lo peligroso que puede ser si…"

"Kenny" extendí mi mano en dirección en su hombro, buscando hacerle entender si hablaba lo suficiente serio o algo de esa índole "Da igual"

"¿Qué…" me contempló en silencio por unos segundos buscando por las palabras indicadas. No parecía poder encontrarlas.

Continué.

"¿Cual es el punto? nacimos como humanos, para convertirnos en esclavos, y nuestros esclavistas están demasiado alto, lejos, son inalcanzables, es imposible… ¿Cuál es el puto punto?" no pude evitar esconder la creciente rabia en mi voz.

"Tiempo Kyle, ese es el maldito pun…" claro.

"¿Y de qué demonios sirve el tiempo? no puedo… parar de pensar, sentir… no puedo simplemente olvidar. Están ahí, esperando… es tan desagradable, tan…" y mi voz pareció fragmentarse ante el peso de miles de preguntas y memorias.

"Mira…" intentó recobrar la calma.

"Están tan lejos que la única forma de alcanzarlos es… saltando al vacío y…" y saltar al vacío implicaba desear algo más que maldito tiempo.

Sentí sus manos subir a mis hombros, presionar con fuerza, como si eso fuese a hacerme 'entrar en razón', su campo de razón por supuesto.

Equívoco, vacío…

Cuánto desearía ser así de simple.

"Toma la maldita píldora…" ordenó y me solté de su agarre retrocediendo unos pasos, no atreviéndome a mirar su rostro.

"No. Dejame ir… llegaré a ellos y juro por dios que les destruiré desde adentro, yo…" intenté alejarme, dar media vuelta para continuar mi camino.

"Así no funcionan las cosas, no es tan simple…" le escuché decir, y sabía que tenía la razón. Tal vez el simple era yo.

"Da igual… da igual, ya todo…" y reanudé mi caminar hacia la biblioteca. Escuché un suspiro venir de él.

"Toma la píldora Kyle" ordenó de nuevo. Le ignoré mientras sus pasos iniciaban mi seguir "No creo que para de hoy en ocho días siga aquí, ¿Podrías al menos hacer esto por mí? ¿como alguna clase de despedida o… " y me detuve en seco, virando en su dirección incrédulo…

"¿A qué te refieres?" esbozó entonces esta suave sonrisa, más bien un lienzo a desbordar de mil y un sentimientos emulando colores. Tristeza, desasosiego, calma, resignación, gracia…

"No puedes tocar a un alfa y salirte con la tuya. Tal vez alguien extremadamente bueno en lo que hace, que se yo; pero no yo… demasiado improvisado. Probablemente habían cámaras, o algo no encajaba en la lista de invitados, tal vez la bola de metal en su boca conservó mis huellas a pesar del fuego o… No lo sé realmente. Tantos errores" dejó ir un largo suspiro subiendo su mirada, contrario a mi pecho que pareció descender al abismo, cuyo borde me mantenía en vilo.

"Yo…"

"Pero da igual ¿verdad?" reprodujo mis palabras y de la nada me sentí absurdamente estúpido por ende; pero era diferente, a él se lo llevarían por cometer un crimen y…

"¿Qué harán contigo?" pregunté al contemplar las posibilidades, ambas realmente malas, muy malas.

"¿Tomarás la píldora?" mi mirada vaciló entre la medicina que extrajo de la pequeña bolsita y su mirada, sintiéndome repentinamente estúpido… chasqueé mi lengua en tedio tomándola. La introduje aún reacio pero poco importaba realmente "Tengo que hacer unas cosas, iba a tomar el bus hacia Centennial ¿vienes?" guardé silencio viendo la pregunta y el tema de conversación anterior perdiéndose.

"Kenny, ¿que harán contigo?" e intenté retomarlo. Esbozó una suave sonrisa reanudando su paso en dirección a la parada "¡Hey!" y me ignoró el hijo de puta, solo continuó con su camino. Le seguí "¿Me dirás en algún momento?" respiró profundo entonces.

"Estoy casi seguro de que sabes la respuesta a eso, solo quieres confirmarlo para sentirte aún más mierda o algo. Ya sabes, las cosas tienden a cobrar sentido cuando se hacen palabras… no quiero dar sentido a tus sospechas, ¿para que jodernos el día desde tan temprano?" y se detuvo frente a la parada estirando su cuello perezoso.

Bostezo al aire abriendo sus ojos para contemplar despectivo las volutas de vapor, y casi de inmediato limpió una pequeña lagrimilla provocada por el gesto para luego sacar una caja de cigarros.

"¿Quieres?" la extendió en mi dirección.

Bajé la mirada, luego la volví a él. Sacudió la cajetilla.

"¿No?. Bie…" pero antes de que alejara su mano tomé uno.

Elevó sus cejas en sorpresa por ende, esbozando esta suave sonrisa casi de inmediato al ver el cigarro dejar la caja entre mis dedos. Tomó uno para él y esperé por que sacara su encendedor o… y memorias volvieron a correr por mi memoria como veneno entrando en contacto con mi sistema.

Mi mano vaciló y sentí su mirada seguir mis movimientos.

"No fue tu culpa…" comentó al fin encendiendo su cigarro. Tomó el que tenía entre mis manos, lo colocó en un suave movimiento contra mis labios, y se acercó lo suficiente para juntar la punta de ambos. Pronto el extremo del mío empezó a difuminarse en el aire, tras estelas carmín de insignificante fuego.

"Lo sé. Fue de ese culón de mierda, moviéndonos como malditas marionetas en su retorcido escenario de porquería" lo extraje de entre mis labios para hablar, ignorando la escandalizada mirada de adultos por nuestros 'irresponsables' actos, desvaríos de nuestra etapa de rebeldía.

Lo introduje aspirando, sintiendo el humo bajar hasta este punto crítico de mi garganta donde parecía rasgar, obligandome a toser en breve. No mucho.

No habló. Le observé de soslayo, viendo como dejaba ir pequeñas esferas intermitentes de humo, ligeras pero visibles entre el helado aire, la casi aislada calle.

Fijé mi vista en la carretera, escuchando el que supuse era un bus desde unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia. Tardaría un rato, con suerte era el que necesitábamos.

¿Cuando había decidido que le acompañaría?.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunté distante tirando ese artificial estímulo de calma contra la nieve, no encontrando la satisfacción que quería en un estúpido cilindro de nicotina. Rió por lo bajo por el gesto.

"Justo como ese cigarro" dijo señalando con su cabeza al arrugado pedazo de papel entre el blanco manto del invierno. Seguí su mirada.

"Tienes razón, nunca me he sentido más identificado con un pedazo de nada" concorde pateando la nieve alrededor de las ahora muertas colillas de cigarro y el deshecho rollo de papel. Sonrió divertido aspirando de nuevo.

Guardamos silencio entonces, hasta que el bus llegó. Subimos, le seguí.

Y para cuando tomamos asiento me formulé el hacer la pregunta que probablemente debí haber hecho antes de seguirle.

"¿Para qué estamos yendo a Centennial?" botó el cigarro por la ventana. Vi su sonrisa a través del reflejo del cristal.

"Para intimidar a un niño de trece o catorce, que se yo"

"¿Qué?" y dejó ir una pequeña carcajada por mi desconcierto.

"Ya verás" dejé ir aire rendido. Supongo que mis preguntas tendrían sus respuestas en algún momento, y para ser sincero, no estaba cien por ciento seguro de querer escucharlas.

Sentí su peso recargarse contra mí, pronto su cabeza se encontraba contra mi hombro, capucha naranja subida. Entre su desordenado cabello y la tela poco podía ver su rostro.

"Estoy exhausto" murmuró para lanzar un segundo bostezo "No duermo en un maldito lugar decente desde…" ¿en serio estaba tratando de recordar? "... En fin. Me despiertas cuando estemos cerca" y tras un tercer bostezo se silenció por completo.

Recosté mi cabeza contra la suya, mirando distante la zona comercial pasar a esta lenta velocidad, personas subiendo y bajando cada tantas paradas, campos extensos, zonas rurales con graneros y ganado a la distancia. No estábamos en época de cosechas, todo era bastante inactivo en estos meses.

Subí mi bufanda a la altura de mi nariz ante el frío, cerrando mis ojos por un momento para apreciar la suave calidez que destilaba del cuerpo a mi lado, tratando de desbordar mis pensamientos en aquella sensación como residuos tóxicos al infinito océano, esperando porque las consecuencias se perdieran en la basta infinidad de algo que no parecía responder de vuelta, aún cuando seguían presentes en algún lugar de esa bóveda de mierda sin inicio o fin.

Y después de al menos dos noches, pude dormir sin sueños o pesadillas de por medio.

"Mierda" un repentino sacudón me sacó de mi letargo. Casi brinqué en mi asiento algo desorbitado por volver a la realidad tras una de esas siestas que parecían haber durado mil horas cuando probablemente duraron solo una o por mucho dos…

"¿Qué?" pregunté como idiota mirando alrededor, a través de la ventana y…

"Nos pasamos" se levantó apurado yendo al frente, pidió al conductor que se detuviera y le seguí torpemente aún adormilado. Bajamos y la repentina rafaga de viente mañanero me despertó casi de inmediato.

"Que puto frio" murmuré mirando alrededor… al menos no estábamos en campo abierto al lado de una maldita gasolinera esta vez.

"Dios, no esto otra vez" murmuró fastidiado empezando a caminar en dirección contraria al autobús, le seguí.

"¿Estamos muy lejos?" suspiró.

"No realmente, pero lo ideal era abordar al chico antes de que entrase a clases, ahora quien sabe hasta que hora tendremos que esperar para poder cogerlo a solas"

"¿En serio vas a intimidar a un estúpido niño?" asintió "¿Por que?"

"Porque lo necesita"

"¿Y por qué necesitaría eso?"

"Por que probablemente no escuchará de otra forma, y porque no tengo el tiempo o la paciencia de sentarme a explicarle el porqué hago lo que hago" me detalló en silencio ante la última oración, ¿era eso una indirecta o…

"Bueno, tenemos bastante tiempo creo yo…" suspiró esbozando esta suave sonrisa.

"Al parecer el chico va a despertar como omega pronto, necesito darle las píldoras" guardé silencio procesando la oración. Al terminar, al menos mil preguntas flotaron por mi confundida mirada. Su sonrisa creció en respuesta por ello "Esa expresión tuya cuando no entiendes algo es adorable. Vamos, pregunta"

"¿Como sabes que pasará a ser un omega?"

"Hay una red de… personas con mis mismos intereses que mueven información entre distintos institutos a lo largo de la zona central de Colorado. Se podría decir que Denver es el epicentro…"

"¿Como saben ellos que será un omega?"

"Hay una lista de 'posibles' alfas y omegas. Ellos la consiguen"

"La roban" asentí.

"¿Como?"

"No sé, por lo general me cojo a la profesora; la lista es hecha por los maestros, así que todos los registros se guardan en la sala de profesores. Si entro en la profesora, entro en la sala" guiñó en mi dirección, logrando que arrugase casi por instinto mi tabique en desagrado.

"¿Y los otros?" se encogió de hombros.

"Ni puta idea"

"¿Entonces les das píldoras a todos?¿no es eso algo…"

"No. Se les mantiene en vigilancia hasta que se vean indicios. Tal vez un resfriado de la nada, fiebre, sentidos agudizados… como tu. Hay un periodo entre el momento en que inicia el despertar y el primer celo. Por suerte los betas no tienen la capacidad de predecir rastros anteriores al celo, o días atrás. Igual, no siempre podemos predecirlo, así que a veces se los llevan, o surgen omegas que no estaban en la lista"

"Tienen pocas probabilidades de éxito" asintió "No parece muy funcional" se encogió de hombros.

"Es tan funcional como se puede. Somos putos adolescentes, no el maldito FBI o que se yo"

"Entonces quienes les vigilan no son betas" asumí. Negó.

"Nop, no lo son"

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en esto?"

"Dos o tres años, no recuerdo"

"¿Qué tan grande es la red de información?"

"Ni idea, lo suficiente supongo"

"¿Quién la lidera? ¿un omega?" negó.

"Un omega nunca podría liderar a otros omegas, ni un beta…"

"Un alfa" asintió.

"¿Por qué un alfa estaría interesado en ayudar omegas?"

"Porque no todos son una mierda. Sorprendente ¿eh?" y las preguntas seguían surgiendo como una fuente completamente rota.

"¿Por qué estudiantes?¿por qué no busca un grupo más… maduro?" porque probablemente también era un estudiante.

"Porque también es estudiante" sonreí entonces. Seguramente alguno que aún estuviese en algún instituto público. Nada privado o prestigioso, en contextos de esa índole sería casi imposible evadir las presiones sociales de su estirpe, actuar libremente, contactar directamente con una amplia red de omegas y liderarlos sin levantar sospecha alguna.

No había peor crimen que tocar un alfa, o al menos eso había leído; claro, excepto intentar alterar el sistema que perpetuaba su estado de poder por medios legales. Atacar a la idea, era tanto o incluso peor que atacar a uno de los seguidores de la misma. La idea era respaldada por miles, millones; el seguidor, solo por su propia calidad de seguidor.

¿Qué era más peligroso entonces?.

"Es Wendy ¿verdad?" chasqueó su lengua en tedio "O podría ser, a menos que haya algún otro alfa que desagrade de su estado como superior, y a su vez rechace la entrada a algún instituto de prestigio. Solo atiné al primer alfa que responde a tales características"

"Por eso me jode contarte mierda, estas como cinco pasos adelante. Dios" reí por lo bajo.

"¿Cómo consiguen las píldoras?"

"Las hago" arqueé mis cejas en sorpresa por ende.

"Pensé que había una caza de brujas o algo así…" hablé recordando la metáfora que había usado en ese entonces.

"Soy lo suficiente bueno"

"Lo suficiente bueno para eso, pero no para… matar a un alfa" y me arrepentí casi inmediatamente por haber dicho aquello. Dios, se sentía terrible decirlo en voz alta.

"Eso es un nivel completamente diferente, lo sabes" suspiré.

"Lo sé"

"Llegamos"

* * *

Martes.

Seguí derecho, ignorando la parada una vez más.

No me molestaba si eso pasaba a ser una rutina realmente.

Caminé hasta la biblioteca central. En fin, estuve ahí al menos toda la primera parte del corte, leyendo entre las secciones de ciencias económicas y politología. Sentado en el suelo con al menos tres pequeñas hileras de libros a mi alrededor.

Aún si no podía hacer mucho, construir una perspectiva completa respecto al sistema que parecía encasillarnos era lo único a mi alcance…

Nada más, no podía hacer mucho más.

No sé a qué horas, tal vez entre las doce o una un mensaje llegó… entre otros, habían al menos veinte de Stan, no tenía el valor para responder.

De alguna forma sentía que ese fin de semana había generado alguna clase de ruptura entre mi cotidianidad y mi realidad, siendo la primera una falsa percepción de seguridad; y la segunda, el contexto en el que me había curtido al punto de sentirme enfermo de todo.

Stan era como… este aspecto de mi cotidianidad constante, tal vez real y… debía admitir que en cierto grado dolía mirarle, contemplar su rostro desde esta enfermiza perspectiva, tan pútrida y sucia.

Sentía haberme enajenado de esa vida hipócrita, y mirar en su dirección me hacía sentir hipócrita en contraste, como volver a un estado de ceguera mientras intento hacer algo para cambiar mi realidad.

Era tan estúpido, todo últimamente era tan estúpido y" redundante…

Dios.

Tomé mi celular. Kenny.

" _¿Donde estas?. Estoy en la biblioteca"_ sonreí al ver en su mensaje mi predictibilidad. Suspiré escribiendo de vuelta.

"Segundo piso, en los estantes del fondo hacia la izquierda, donde están las etiquetas de econometría y politología"

" _¿Ese hueco abandonado por dios?_ " solté una suave risilla.

"El mismo" y guardé mi celular para continuar con la lectura.

Leí ese último párrafo en tiempo récord antes de que una bola de papel golpeara contra mi frente.

"Hey, nerd" elevé la mirada no disimulando mi tedio, encontrando a mi rubio amigo. La única constante entre mi cotidianidad y realidad. Bastante reconfortante debía admitir.

Detallé su creciente sonrisa, la mochila del instituto en sus hombros.

"Hey…" busqué por alguna clase de insulto amigable pero… no venía ninguno bueno "Kenny" dejó su maleta a un lado, tomó asiento frente a mí cruzando sus piernas en el suelo. Miró alrededor, el pequeño desorden de libros en torno a mi.

"¿Qué lees?" seguí su mirada.

"Muchas cosas" bufó.

"Eso veo" y viré hacia él.

"¿Estabas en el instituto?" asintió…

"Pregunta" dijo como el día anterior, sonreí por ende.

"¿Stan ha…"

"Preguntó por ti, si. Parece preocupado" asentí al tanto de ello "Es el segundo día que faltas después de todo… ¿por qué?" miré en su dirección.

"Sabes la respuesta. Y sobre… sobre la gorda…" sus cejas bajaron en breve, este extraño atisbo de algo cruzó su mirada demasiado rápido como para siquiera ser distinguible entre el resto de sus desinteresados rasgos.

"No ha ido tampoco" respiró profundo "Aunque ni idea del porqué, ayer y hoy fuí a su casa a golpear, Liane tampoco abre. ¿Tal vez se fueron de viaje?. Aunque tampoco responde al teléfono o algo…" divagó sin apartar su mirada de la pequeña montaña de escritos.

"¿Por qué te importa?" pregunté con real curiosidad, ignorando este pequeño sesgo de culpa, no por la gorda, sino por Liane. Buscó mi mirada.

"Bueno, al parecer soy su único amigo ¿recuerdas?" encogí mi mirada reticente. Soltó una suave risilla "Y porque tenía un proyecto con él para el viernes, con la puta de biología… pero supongo que para el viernes no estaré, así que, solo quería avisarle y eso, nada importante realmente. También quería agradecerle por ayudarme a sacarte de esa casa"

"¿Qué?"

"Ya sabes, lo del gas, lo hizo él… creo. No le he visto desde esa noche así que…" se encogió de hombros "... Así que tampoco he tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre ciertas cuestiones de ese tema con él. Supongo que ya no importa realmente" no pude evitar fruncir el ceño por ende. Vaya chiste de mierda que era la gorda… y que exhausto era intentar leer a través de sus actos.

"Me devolví con él esa noche. Sabía que vendría a por mí algún alfa, me deseó suerte… caí en su trampa como… no lo sé realmente. Estaba enojado y, frustrado, me sentía inútil e impotente… y el hijo de puta solo sonreía así que… así que reporté a Liane…"

"¿Reportar?"

"Era una omega… se había extirpado las glándulas productoras de hormonas y… en fin, supongo que todo lo hizo para estar junto a la gorda y yo… yo arruiné eso, porque podía, porque en medio de toda esa mierda era lo único que podía hacer, aún si era malo, era algo y… y quería que sufriera. Solo eso" dejé ir una fracturada sonrisa "De hecho… planeaba reportarme a mi mismo pero, ya sabes, no conseguiría nada haciendo eso, no de él…" escuchó , y continuó en silencio tras haber terminado de hablar.

No sentía tener mucho más que decir. Busqué por su mirada, tratando de distinguir entre el completo vacío de su expresión alguna clase de… no lo se, de enojo, que se yo.

"Ya veo…" buscó entre sus bolsillos, su siempre presente cajetilla de cigarros. Seguí sus movimientos estático en mi lugar. ¿Solo diría eso?.

Tomó uno de los cigarros y buscó por su encendedor, en segundos estaba aspirando nicotina.

Nadie protestaría, no muchos venían por esta zona, era obvio por la ignorancia generalizada de nuestro precioso país, que la literatura de estudios de econometría y politología no eran de su interés, y mucho menos la que no contenía amarillismo o un lenguaje propio de estudiantes de primaria…

"No puedes fumar en la biblio…"

"Y tu no puedes arruinar la vida de alguien por un simple capricho del momento, pero hey, solo somos monedas de cambio ¿no?. Un omega a cambio de la falsa sensación de desquite, que se yo. ¿Valió la pena?" escupió con desbordante sorna y sentí mi pecho por fin apelar a la culpa que había intentado ignorar por tantos días.

"No" murmuré sin mucho más que decir. Cerré el libro que aún tenía en mis manos dejándolo a un lado. Sonrió irónico, como si sólo fuese un medio para esconder el creciente enojo tras su expresión.

"Lo supuse. He escuchado sobre esa operación, es muy difícil encontrar algún lugar que la realice, y mucho más en mujeres. Después se le es imposible reproducirse, y no sé si sea verdad, pero también altera su capacidad para criar" escuché en silencio, mirada estancada en el suelo "Es una omega cuyas dos principales tareas han sido extirpadas. ¿Qué crees que pase con ella?. Debo decirte que la operación es una afrenta mayor que malditas píldoras… es algo permanente, una decisión difícil Kyle, que implica renunciar a demasiadas cosas, como cumplir una función en esta mierda de sistema… ser funcional" a medida hablaba la presión en mi pecho aumentaba, corriendo por mi espina hasta este tedioso lugar entre mis ojos…

"¿Qué pasará con ella?" pregunté no queriendo oír la respuesta, lo que sea que fuera, era casi en su mayoría por mi culpa… mi responsabilidad.

"No lo sé, pero seguramente nada bueno…" terminó el cigarro casi tan rápido como lo sacó, introdujo las colillas en la cajilla y lo volvió a su bolsillo. Se puso de pie "Necesito hacer unas cosas. Adiós Ky" y tras decir ello y tomar su maleta se alejó a pasos alargados y pesados entre los desocupados pasillos…

Me formulé el seguirle, tratar de conciliar su enojo con… no lo sé. Pero no sería más que un medio para hacerme sentir mejor a mí mismo. Estaba enojado, y tenía la razón de estarlo… en fin, de paso también soy retrasado así que… no fui tras él.

* * *

Miércoles.

No vi a Kenny… no buscó por mi, no escribió ningún mensaje, tampoco fue al instituto según los mensajes de Stan, tampoco Cartman lo hizo.

No sé qué hora era, estaba en la biblioteca, tan lejos de la zona residencial como se podía estar… y aún así, incluso hasta aquí llegó tal aroma, tan familiar y conflictivo, como una sentencia de muerte corriendo por calles hasta alcanzar a la víctima… a mí.

Fue como un shot de absenta, corriendo por mi garganta, subiendo a mi cabeza en una descarga de mareo que bajó por mi entrecejo haciendo que todo a mi alrededor perdiese completo norte o sur, en un segundo olvide por donde surgía el sol, en el segundo mi concepción de control se desvaneció como las gruesas rejas de una olvidada jaula, cuyas cerraduras ya oxidadas no parecían más que un simbolismo moribundo de control… de prisión.

El libro que sostenía se deslizó de mis manos, y mi mirada viajó hacia la dirección de donde el aroma parecía proveer, un lobo elevando su alargado hocico al aire sin perder esta gracia propia de su erguida columna, húmeda nariz y jadeantes fauces apuntando hacia la criatura de su deseo…

Cartman.

En un atisbo moribundo de control elevé mi bufanda y me arrastré tan lejos como pude hacia uno de los estantes. Me acurruque contra mi cuerpo, intentando aspirar el aroma de mi abrigo, un perfume que había empezado a usar hacia poco por llana cuestión de tedio por mi naturaleza… pero se sentía tan repugnante y vomitivo, tan artificial y desagradable que nauseas se elevaron por mi garganta.

Enterré mis dedos contra mis brazos, cerré mis ojos tan fuerte como pude sintiendo fiebre subir a una velocidad alarmante por mi cuerpo, mi garganta secarse en instantes, mi lengua imitar a cual desierto milenario tras una infinita tormenta de arena…

Necesitaba beber de él. Dios, necesitaba…

Y me acurruque con mayor insistencia en mi posición, mi entorno perdiendo cualquier rastro de significado, cualquier pequeña gota de realidad… como si el mundo se hubiese reducido a aromas, sensaciones, sentimientos…

¿Por qué se sentía tan fuerte? había olido a mil y un alfas en esa fiesta, aún cuando ninguno estaba en celo… aún así no había tenido ni una décima del efecto que este parecía tener sobre mí.

Y sabía que despertaría, y entre este aborrecido deseo jugaba el miedo, el terror… me daría caza, lo sabía tan bien… tan bien, pero luego estaba esta otra parte, esa que solo respondía a aromas, esa que solo respondía a instintos y… a vacío sexo, esa parte parecía fascinada con el hecho.

Esto era peligroso, y a pesar de ello la presión que pulsaba dolorosa entre mis piernas parecía desear tal peligro.

Respiré profundo y liberé mi agarre para empezar a gatear en dirección contraria al aroma, tratando de centrar mi olfato en la esencia a libros viejos, el polvo sobre estantes, madera corroída entre el centro de estructuras recientemente enlacadas y pintadas, los mil y un productos usados para el suelo en los al menos últimos cinco días, los dulces de fresa y chocolate sobre la mesa de ese aburrido bibliotecario en el primer piso, la tinta del desgastado y arcaico sello que usaba para los préstamos de libros y…

Y el espeso tono a cacao en fuego, como semillas reciéntemente reducidas a polvo, ningún tono dulce de por medio, rústico y salvaje, bañado en puro alcohol, de ese tan absurdamente fuerte que casi causaba náuseas con tan solo aspirarlo, vodka, absenta… ni siquiera el moonshine parecía rivalizar con la embriaguez y el mareo que suscita tan obscena y procaz esencia, una burla a la dignidad de cualquiera.

Lo odiaba tanto. Le aborrecía… dios, quería enterrar mis dedos en su maldita garganta, hundirlos entre estas zonas sensibles entre su yugular y tráquea, y presionar, presionar fuerte, hasta verla sobresalir entre piel, hasta sentir la imposibilidad de su garganta por respirar… quería erradicar su irreverente hálito de repugnante vida, quería sofocar con mis manos su soberbio palpitar, quería simplemente…

Y antes de siquiera darme cuenta mi espalda ya se encontraba contra el suelo, arqueada contra polvorienta madera, madera siendo rasgada por mis ansiosos dedos…

Necesitaba algo tan desesperadamente, y temía tanto siquiera darle nombre a mi necesidad, porque hacerlo implicaría hacer de aquello algo, algo de importancia… y esto no tenía importancia alguna, era estúpido e insignificante, simples reflejos de órganos reproductores que afectaban temporalmente nuestros estados de conciencia en pos a un instinto tan animal y básico como lo era el de reproducción.

Jamás llevaría actos tan desagradables en un estado de completo control, y por tanto carecían de significado, al carecer de una causa racional.

Yo era un ser racional, toda decisión y acto llevado fuera de ese círculo de razón era por tanto vacío e inexistente para mi percepción de moral y dignidad, y todas esas concepciones de la realidad que me hacían un ser 'emocionalmente lógico'. Porque así como no se condenaba la moral de un par de animales luchando entre sí hasta la muerte por cogerse a la hembra, ¿por que debería cuestionarme yo, entonces, en medio de tan decadente estado?.

Sonreí al aire conciliando mi estado actual con mi actuar.

Daba igual. ¿Verdad?.

Y silenciando toda voz de razón, consecuencia más de mi deseo animal que de todo ese discurso sin sentido, deslicé mi mano en dirección mi zona de necesidad.

Quería salir a correr, dar caza a tan delicioso aroma y beber de su fuente hasta el hartazgo, hartazgo que sabía nunca llegaría…

Pero no, no podía, era Cartman, y por más desorbitada que mi conciencia estuviera, era imposible para mi psiquis aceptar tan degradante subyugación…

Aún así no debía acercarme, si me acercaba demasiado, como fuego creciente, sabía que ardería en completa perdición.

Con esto me bastaría.

Y mis dedos palparon tentativos la zona baja de mi pelvis. El mundo, la posibilidad de alguien subiendo, viniendo a esta zona se había quedado completamente atascada en la realidad que ahora mismo no valía nada para mí.

Mordí mi labio sediento, pasando mi lengua por ellos debido a la repentina sequedad, y mi mano alcanzó mi miembro entre estorbosa tela mientras la otra rasgaba desesperada la madera.

Cerré mis ojos; casi inmediatamente, como esas imágenes de posibles muertes que llegan a tu cabeza en situaciones de peligro mortal, imagenes de manos ajenas bañando mi tez asfixiaron mis últimas barreras. Rodeé mi intimidad en ansiosas manos, sorprendido en breve por la ya desbordante humedad traspasando mi ropa interior, bajando por la glande hasta cubrir las llemas de mis dedos.

Distribui la espesa sustancia alrededor de él para lubricarlo, volviendo mi mano a mis labios para deslizar mi lengua entre dedos, sumirle en saliva y devolverlo a mi miembro demasiado ensimismado en el salado tono.

Imagenes de cálidas paredes rodeando mi intimidad emanaban como agua; el deseo de dedos incrustandose en mi cadera, espalda, cuello, de uñas rasgando, de dientes mordiendo, seguía intentando tomar un rostro, rostro que no le quería dar a esas manos, a ese cuerpo, a esa voz…

Gutural, demandante…

Y a medida el vaivén de mi mano aumentaba su ritmo, y mis gemidos fallaban en ser contenidos, esa sombra en mi conciencia tomaba forma en razón a la adictiva esencia.

Ojos cielo, pupilas inexistentes, sonrisa de cheshire en infinita oscuridad, cabello castaño…

No, no no no no no…

Pero entre más pensaba al respecto, entre más visible era la figura que deseaba coger hasta correrme, entre más pensaba en la gutural voz que fluía de la garganta que quería destrozar al son de mis embestidas, entre más azules se tornaban los ojos que quería pintar con mi esperma… más cerca me encontraba de llegar…

Mordí mi labio ante el prominente orgasmo, pronto mi mano se vio bañada de fluidos y mi pecho de desagrado.

Odiaba esto… lo odiaba tanto. Y al momento de correrse, al momento de disfrutar de un leve lapso de conciencia entre estos desvaríos de lascividad; esa estúpida justificación sobre la insignificancia de estos actos bajo un estado de inconsciencia producto del instinto, no servía en lo absoluto para disminuir el asco que … que me producía mi deseo aún remanente.

Odiaba esto, lo aborrecía tanto. Tanto.

Extraje mi mano limpiando algo de esa desagradable cosa con mi ropa… dios, que desastre.

Y aún cuando el aroma permanecía, mi extenuación era más fuerte, aún cuando mi entrepierna parecía estar respondiendo una vez más, y mi sed continuaba con esta condición insaciable…

Aún así podía pensar más claramente, desafortunadamente también sentir más claramente…

Encogí mi mirada en frustración, orbes fijos en estos arcos de madera en el techo de la biblioteca, pequeños, casi invisibles fragmento de polvo viajando caótico entre la nada, chocando con otras pequeñas partículas, rebotando, siguiendo alguna leve corriente de viento de las ventanas si a duras penas abiertas en un extremo de la estructura…

No podía acercarme, si lo hacía no sabría que haría conmigo, y no quería asegurarlo.

Tomé mi celular, marqué a casa.

" _¿Cariño?_ "

"Hola má…"

" _¿Como van tus clases extras?¿estas poniendo atención a tu tutor? por cierto, hice tu plato favorito para la cena. No te has notando muy animado estos días así que…_ "

"Me quedaré en casa de Stan, disculpa, debí avisarte más temprano pero…"

" _Oh, no te preocupes cariño, si eso te hace sentir mejor. ¿Vendrás por un cambio de ropa? la pijama de Terrance y Philip que te gusta está en tu…_ "

"Sabes que ya no uso esa, má, en fin. ¿Nos vemos mañana?"

" _Nos vemos mañana Kyle, que descanses, y dile a Sharon que luego le devolveré la bandeja que me prestó. No se te olvide_ "

"Si, si…" y tras una rápida despedida colgué.

Y ahora. ¿Donde pasaría la noche?.

* * *

Y el día a día continuó, la línea entre cotidianidad y realidad a veces se distorsionaba entre… entre mil y un cosas, no lo sé, esta sensación de carencia de sentido aún me daba caza, era inevitable, perenne… no podía simplemente apagarla.

Para el viernes en la noche pude volver a casa, su aroma se había disipado, como densa niebla de la madrugada dispersandose ante el ocaso… pero en los últimos momentos una segunda esencia acompañaba a la predominante en una obscena danza de control animal.

La de Kenny.

Esa misma noche llegó un mensaje de él.

Esa misma noche todo contacto con él fue cortado y no le volví a ver…

" _Adiós Ky_ " fue lo último que dijo ese día en la biblioteca, y no tuve las malditas pelotas para seguirle… para intentar aminorar su enojo por mis actos, para… no lo sé. No lo sé.

Envié el mensaje a Wendy, lo dejó en visto más no respondió. ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Y el lunes llegó. Y la caza empezó.

Caminé al instituto, decidí no tomar el autobús, no quería estar cerca de Cartman… sabía que iría, y yo debía ir. ¿Por qué?, porque aún debía pretender, aún debía divagar como alma en pena en este limbo llamado cotidianidad.

Estaba exhausto, y aún así empujaba a un pie frente al otro por mera voluntad, voluntad ni de puta idea de que.

En cuanto traspasé el umbral de este otro mundo llamado secundaria… en cuanto mi pie cruzó la línea divisoria hacia el epicentro de mi maldito letargo, supe que algo estaba jodidamente mal.

Miradas se anclaron en mí. Este ambiente pesado corría por pasillos, susurros pululantes como serpientes rayadas en época de reproducción corrían por paredes desagradables, entrelazados, procaces, inquisitivos…

Y aún cuando sólo se movían entre oídos y palabras de denso aire reemplazando su voz, cada maldita palabra llegaba a mi oído como si estuviesen hablando a meros milímetros de él.

"¿Es él?, es él… el omega. No parece un omega. Es porque está usando píldoras. ¿Píldoras? ¿No es eso ilegal?. Lo es, lo es. Dicen que la recompensa por reportar a un omega es alta. ¿Cuanto?. No lo sé, rumores, rumores. ¿Pero y si no es un omega?. Hay que probarlo. Oh sí, ví un metodo en internet, al parecer adoran el sexo. ¿Sexo?. Dios, he escuchado al respecto. Si si, son como perras en celo todo el tiempo. Si si, dicen que si les pones una polla al frente la chuparan por instinto, aún si es la de algún gordo beta. ¿Ese es el método entonces?. Hay otros, todos implican actos sexuales. Vaya, no quiero tocarlo, ¿y si se descontrola y decide sacarse la polla y empezar a masturbarse en medio de la clase?. ¿Es eso posible?. Bueno, son como salvajes, ¿no?. Verdad, verdad, solo quieren que les den por culo…" y más, y más y más y más y más y más y más…

Mi respiración se atascó en mi pecho, y retrocedí. Choqué con alguien, mi mirada viró completamente aterrada hacia el dueño de ese amplio abdomen y mi corazón cayó en este pequeño lugar de completo confort, me sentí absurdamente resguardado por un segundo pero…

"Stan" pronuncié su nombre con tal alivio que no reconocí mi propia voz. Pero su mirada de completo desagrado borró cualquier rastro de sosiego en mi pecho.

"No me hables, nunca me vuelvas a dirigir la maldita palabra. ¿Entiendes?. Es asqueroso" y continuó su camino empujándome con su hombro en el proceso…

Todo se desmoronó en ese preciso momento, sentí mis piernas fallar, mi respiración carecer de sentido, mi realidad sobreponerse a mi cotidianidad y… y…

Tenía que irme, huir.

Llamaría, llamaría y me llevarían, me venderían como vaca en feria de condado, me usarían, ultrajarían, lastimarían y romperían… entonces alguien más me compraría y el proceso iniciaría desde cero.

A una edad donde mi estado como omega fuese insignificante al lado de mis arrugas y enfermedades, al lado de mi senil psiquis… sería abandonado en algún hueco del mundo y olvidado como un objeto usado cuya depreciación alcanzó su neto máximo, cuyo periodo de uso caducó como la de un smartphone obsoleto, o un pedazo de carne podrida.

Pero haría hacer cabezas de alfas rodar en el proceso. Y la idea por sí sola bastaba para hacer esa vida mil veces más deseada que este intento de circo. Este enfermo y ridículo circo de fenómenos.

Retrocedí una vez más dispuesto a irme.

Manos sosteniendo mis hombros desde atrás hicieron que todo cobrara color una vez más. Una voz familiar y odiosa por su misma familiaridad corrió desde mi oído hasta mi cuello, bañando mi columna como una advertencia, como un filo delineando mis vértebras con cada sílaba…

"Huyes, corres, llamas, intentas suicidarte, o buscas algún escape de esto, Kahl. Y haré sufrir a cada persona cercana a tí que dejes atrás. Tus problemas no se solucionarán huyendo, serán más grandes, mil veces más grandes" y su agarre me dejo, y este simbólico filo corrió hasta mi tráquea…

Avanzó al interior entonces, ví su mirada detallarme por sobre su hombro mientras su esencia me resguardaba por un segundo de las miradas y susurros ahora fijados en él. Completamente contrarios a los míos, claro… era un alfa ahora.

Sonrió completamente extasiado en el ambiente, en mi clara expresión de desespero, en el conocimiento de que me tenía completamente acorralado.

"Esto solo es el comienzo _omega_ "

Dijo antes de continuar su camino.

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima c:**


	12. Suspensión, caída

**c:**

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

 **SUSPENSIÓN, CAÍDA.**

 **...**

* * *

Como una embriaguez incurable, ese punto sin retorno de completa inconsciencia. Vacíos, en mi comportamiento, pequeños huecos que hacían mis actos parecer inconexos, y aún así conservar cierto grado de racionalidad…

Recuerdo la primera clase antes del receso… justo después de que la maestra se alejó por la puerta, ignorando la clara tensión en el salón.

"Confié en ti" y su mirada herida, esta hipocresía, esta mentira revistiendo sus labios curvados en fingida tristeza, estos orbes humedecidos en cauces artificiales.

Lo podía ver, podía ver la bestia frente a mí, podía ver la maldita bestia a temer frente a mí, ese lobo que contemplaba orgulloso como todo se derrumbaba a sus patas, mientras su voz se elevaba a los cielos como alguna clase de autoridad divina.

Desvié la mirada, el espectáculo no era para mí, no. Era para los mil y un orbes encajados en nosotros, en medio del salón.

"También tomaste a Kenny… no fue su culpa, y aún así… y aún así le dejaste tomar todo el peso de esa carga" mordí mi labio en frustración, no por su fijación por el escarnio público, o la obvia máscara que cubría su real expresión. No, frustración porque en realidad tenía razón… y cierto fragmento en mí sentía que merecía esto de alguna manera.

Dios.

No respondí.

"Pide perdón" ordenó sin un atisbo de duda, su voz resonando como un dictamen imposible de ignorar… pero no lo haría, él no merecía mi perdón. Lo hacía su madre, lo hacía Kenny, ellos eran las víctimas; Cartman no era más que un intento de una.

Elevé mi mirada desafiante… si, esos rastros de desafío que al parecer aún no se había extinguido.

"No" hablé y ví este destello de diversión traspasar el resentimiento que parecía querer reflejar. Oh, estaba disfrutando esto.

"Eres increíble" y se acercó en mi dirección. Puso su mano en mi hombro, y sus labios se alzaron a la altura de mi oído "Deberías ser más cuidadoso" fruncí mi ceño casi inmediatamente.

"Sorpréndeme entonces, tal vez así continúe con tu estúpido acto" le sentí sonreír contra mi cuello.

"Tu padre trabaja en una firma de abogados, ¿verdad?" todo mi cuerpo se tensó casi de inmediato por sus palabras "Tu madre no trabaja, toda la economía de tu familia gira entorno a él. Si por alguna razón algo malo llegase a pasar con su licencia, o sus antecedentes, tal vez con la firma… _dios_ , que tragedia sería para tu familia" y se alejó entonces, conteniendo su sonrisa en fingida indignación "Pide perdón"

Y si pensé que algo faltaba por agrietarse, pues descubrí que estaba equivocado…

Maldita sea.

"Perdón" hablé mirando directo a esos estúpidos ojos, no escondiendo el odio en los míos, no bajando la mirada, ni apartandola, solo haciéndole saber lo poco que para mi significaba tal palabra dirigida en su dirección.

Chasqueó su lengua entonces. Claro tedio desbordando de su actuar por mi comportamiento.

"No no no, no es suficiente… aún me siento terrible ¿sabes?" comentó sin dejar caer su máscara. Me formulé el escupir en ella, tal vez así mostraría aunque sea un rastro de sus verdaderos colores.

"Me importa una mierda si…"

"Debería importarte, tienes que ser más sincero…" estrechó su mirada entonces, estaba a punto de hablar pero… "Arrodíllate" ordenó en esta voz que bien podría hacer a cualquiera suplicar por escucharla una vez más, no a mí por supuesto.

"No"

"Arrodíllate y pide perdón" ordenó de nuevo, más demandante, más déspota; como un emperador persa ordenando a su eunuco de turno que chupe, obviamente no esperando un no como respuesta "no me hagas repetirlo Kahl… no tengo la paciencia"

"No" repetí destilando ira entre mis palabras.

"¿Estás seguro de eso? porque puedo hacerlo peor, mucho, mucho peor… y lo sabes" dejé ir un bufido de completa incredulidad.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio"

"Arrodíllate y pide perdón. Piensa en que me la vas a chupar o algo, si eso te hace sentir mejor hincando la rodilla" mi estómago se revolvió con tales palabras, uniéndose a la ira que rebosaba de mis ya temblorosas manos formadas en puños.

"Cartman…"

"Si salgo por esa puerta sin que te hayas arrodillado ante mí Kyle, creeme que no solo este lugar será un infierno, tu hogar también. No me hagas hacerte esto, no me hagas ser tan cruel" habló con… dios, tanta fingida empatía, tan hipocrita y vomitiva…

Le odiaba tanto.

Mordí mi labio intentando contener la rabia, buscando por paciencia de donde no tenía para evitar saltar sobre su maldito cuello y asfixiarle hasta sentirme satisfecho…

Pasé saliva mirando alrededor, miradas en mí, expectación flotando por el aire como una navaja anclada a mi yugular.

Y a medida descendía sentía mi orgullo hacerlo también, como caer en un sucio lodazal donde solo los cerdos atrevían a revolcarse… tan sucio e indigno.

Para cuando mi rodilla tocó el suelo esta sensación de lágrimas fluyendo hasta quedarse atascadas entre el puente de mi nariz y mis párpados me obligó a agachar la cabeza.

"Perdón" hablé lo suficiente alto, y aún si solo susurraba, aún si solo movía mis labios dejando un casi inexistente flujo de aire fluir, sabía que me escucharía. Sabía que lo haría.

Sus dedos tantearon mi menton, obligndome a elevar mi rostro contra mi voluntad.

Y la mascara cayó, su sonrisa se extendió completamente fascinada, y sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior parecían querer rasgar algo en lugar de su propia tez.

"Luces _muy_ bien de rodillas, deberías hacerlo más a menudo" murmuró, tan bajo que de no ser por mi desarrollado oído no le hubiese podido escuchar.

Y tras terminar alejó mi rostro de un empujón con sus dedos de tosca manera, con esta fuerza casi impropia de él.

"¡No. Kahl malo, no quiero que me la chupes!" exclamó de la nada "Estos omegas" escupió retrocediendo, iniciando su camino en dirección a la salida mientras intentaba contener su risa "Dios, siempre quise hacer eso" comentó tras estar lo suficiente lejos entre suaves carcajadas.

Odio fluyó una vez más por mi estómago hasta subir a mi pecho y estallar en un fuerte grito de frustración. Me puse de pie aún con miradas sobre mi espalda, como si cargara un peso mayor al que ya sentía sobre mí antes de arrodillarme…

Y los susurros volvieron, como una constante.

Y sabía que debía hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo. pero no recordaba, no recordaba ciertos lapsos, vacíos de ira, vacíos de rabia entre recuerdos difusos por el flagelo que los mismos representaban.

Recuerdo la conversación con Wendy, el viernes, durante el almuerzo… recuerdo a Stan.

No estaba, y justo cuando entro tarde a la cafetería mi mirada corrió hacia él, la de ella también…

Dió pasos fuertes, resentidos casi podría decir, mientras en su rostro no se reflejaba más que dejos de desasosiego, esta penumbra que siempre parecía cubrirlo cuando… cuando algo se salía de sus manos, algo bastante común últimamente.

Su mirada chocó con la mía entonces, este desagrado una vez más, la desvió. Y caminó en dirección a ella.

Lo que vino a continuación fue confuso, no sabía qué hacer, sabía que no debía oír pero no es como que pudiese simplemente tapar mis malditos oídos, lo había intentado demasiadas veces antes, el ruido exterior traspasaba todo…

"¿Qué demonios es esto Wendy?" solo continué con mi comida, agradecido de que por un momento las miradas y los susurros no giraran en torno a mí "Hace una semana por mucho me llamaste hablando de tu próximo ce…"

"No hagas esto Stan, no aquí" interrumpió tan calmada como solo Wendy podría hacerlo. Eso probablemente no hizo más que herir a Stan, lo sabía.

"Entiendo… ¿que harás ya que Kenny no está? ¿Iras por Kyle? aunque ya te lo habrás cogido; menos mal se llevaron a Bebe al siguiente día, porque seguro te la hubieses follado a ella también" mis cejas se arquearon en sorpresa, no pude evitar girar en dirección a ambos en cuanto los murmullos estallaron como el efecto de un estamento igual de explosivo.

No respondió, solo guardó silencio, mirando a la bandeja frente a ella…

¿No se defendería? ¿Por qué?.

"Estoy en lo correcto entonces… Cartman estaba en lo correcto entonces" me levanté casi de inmediato.

Por supuesto que tenía que ser obra de ese hijo de las mil putas.

"Stan eso es absur…"

"Vaya, ¿el omega intentará defenderse?. Increíble. Pero ya saben lo que dicen, los de su clase tienen una voz tan insignificante, que necesitan adornarla con mentiras dulces al oído para hacerla audible" y solo faltó ese estamento de parte de la gorda, al otro extremo de la cafetería, para que la mirada de Stan se revistiera de nuevo de este odio casi irracional, todo enfocado en mi dirección…

"Sabes que está jugando con tu cabeza. Soy tu mejor amigo, nunca te haría algo…"

"Me debí ver tan imbecil hablándote sobre Wendy…" soltó una risa desganada, más murmullos "... Tan imbécil" escupió justo antes de dar media vuelta y salir.

Los susurros se volvieron más crudos entonces, más pesados… más dolorosos. Todo pareció girar cuando volví a tomar asiento, mirando mi almuerzo aún completamente intacto, viendo como algunos seguían la acción de otros, corriendo sus mesas lejos de la mía.

Todo, mientras la victoriosa sonrisa de Cartman descansaba desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Todo mientras mi pecho parecía ser estrujado por cadenas de filoso metal, cada palpitar parecía hacer carne rozar con filos de perdición.

Me sentía terrible. Tenía que salir de aquí pero… pero mi orgullo se sobrepuso a mi temor. El temor a rendirme era mayor al temor que implicaba quedarme.

Para cuándo el viernes finalizó, y corrí a casa a tratar de dar respuestas a mil y un preguntas, y a su vez refugiarme de todo, para tratar de respirar, para sentirme resguardado siquiera por un segundo, de cierta manera algunas cosas cobraron sentido.

Mi capa de lobo ahora descansaba en el sucio suelo, largas rasgaduras la cubrían, yaciendo inutilizable. Ahora lobos fijaban su vista en mí, aún inseguros de mi calidad de oveja…

¿Donde estaban los reportes?¿donde estaban las autoridades?¿ dónde estaban mis cadenas?...

Pero qué podía esperar de Cartman. Si había logrado poner de pie a masas siendo un beta, mover a simples estudiantes siendo un alfa no sería problema alguno.

Habían rumores, por toda la escuela, los grupos que frecuentaban los estudiantes de nuestro instituto, los círculos de estudiantes en redes sociales.

'Kyle Broflovski, el omega que consume píldoras inodoras'.

Debían reportarme, habrían qué… y aún así aquí me encontraba, caminando libre entre calles.

Y el segundo rumor apareció.

'Se requiere de pruebas concisas e inalterables para reportar a un omega, cualquier llamada falsa será amonestada con altas multas monetarias y trabajo social…'

Pero nadie tenía prueba de mi estado. Hasta donde sabían, mis altas notas y reputación de nerd virgen, así como otras aptitudes, no congruían con el perfil de perra en celo que parecían tener los omegas por aquí.

Pero no se necesitaban pruebas hasta donde sabía. No preguntaron más de lo necesario cuando llamé por Liane y… y se la llevaron esa misma noche.

No sabía cómo funcionaba esa organización, tal vez la velocidad de actuar esa vez tuvo que ver con el hecho de que no hubiese documentación legal de ella, tal vez tenía cierto historial, tal vez estaba en su lista pero aún no conocían su localización. Tantas cosas que probablemente influyeron en la velocidad con la cual fue llevada.

Era entonces realmente improbable ese rumor, aún cuando habían tardado un poco más en llevarse a Bebe…

¿Tendría que ver con los procedimientos?, probablemente los de un omega como Liane serían casi inexistentes en contraste a los de un omega como Bebe por razones de circunstancias. No era lo mismo abducir a una estudiante de secundaria con familia y amigos, que a una prostituta sin aparentes conexiones familiares más que algunos desadaptados en Nebraska…

¿Y Cartman?¿Cartman no entraba en la ecuación?. Probablemente no, de hacerlo no estaría cerca.

En fin, el instituto, esos betas cuya cotidianidad se reducía a un horario de clases y a vanas actividades fuera de ese segundo ámbito, eran demasiado ignorantes respecto a la lucha de clases, y estaban lo suficiente aburridos como para ser fácilmente desinformados.

Objetivos maleables, objetivos que no temían ser maleables por su misma inconsciencia de la realidad.

Solo debía poner los rumores donde debía, ejercer miedo donde hiciera falta, silenciar donde hubiese alguna clase de amenaza. Mientras que el circo diese su show dentro de los muros de ese matadero emocional llamado preparatoria, a las espaldas de cualquier autoridad, los reportes nunca alcanzarían oidos peligrosos.

Estaba relativamente resguardado bajo este enfermizo código de silencio… pero eso era tan malo como bueno, muy probablemente más malo que bueno.

Porque no se trataba de un simple código de silencio, era un código de complicidad, liderado por un alfa…

Fueron tímidos el viernes; solo rumores, susurros, algunos empujones, algunas miradas de desagrado y una que otra señal de lascividad proliferando de otros…

Pero crecería, empeoraría, lo sabía.

El lunes habrían palabras a mi cara, el martes golpes a mi vientre, el miércoles escupitajos en mi pupitre, el jueves… el jueves y el viernes probablemente serían un infierno en carne, tal vez antes dependiendo de la influencia de Cartman y ese salvajismo innato en los de nuestra clase, ya saben, la clase humana.

Y el viernes eventualmente llegó a su fin. Había tomado la píldora el lunes… para el domingo ya debería estar proliferando hormonas, ¿y cuando era mi siguiente celo? no había llevado la cuenta.

Esa noche, el domingo… se encontraba inconexa, pequeños vacíos en mi memoria, en mi actuar… entremezclados con razonamientos, con necesidades, con desesperación.

Cerré mis ojos respirando profundo, dejando helado aire fluir por mi garganta, bajar a mi pecho, estremeciendo mi cuerpo en un leve temblor de frío.

Y solo bastó con sentir mis negros párpados sobre mis orbes para que recuerdos corrieran dolorosos por mi pecho, no lagrimas, no quejas, no sentimientos de impotencia… no, solo caminaba, la ira, el odio, el rechazo, guiando cada paso frente al otro con esta enfermiza determinación que solo alguien como Cartman podría infundir en mí.

Una sonrisa fluyó rota por mis labios al elevar mis párpados, mirada al cielo, un firmamento saturado en luz artificial, nublado, pequeños atisbos de la blanquecina luz de la luna entre densas nubes, como la llama de una vela a través de decenas de telas negras…

Pero dolía… dolía como cada maldita vez, y habrían de pensar que con la repetición llega la costumbre, incluso esta anestesia que provee el conocimiento de estos sentimientos que parecían acompañar cada acto de él; pero no, dolía como la primera vez, como la segunda y la tercera, como la cuarta, quinta.

Maldito gordo, arrinconarme a este punto.

" _Estamos diseñados por la naturaleza misma para ser sexualmente atrayentes a cualquiera que tenga la necesidad de reproducirse. Somos el deseo más bajo y sucio de cada persona en este mundo, hecho realidad_ "

Y hoy era domingo.

" _Huyes, corres, llamas, intentas suicidarte, o buscas algún escape de esto, Kahl. Y haré sufrir a cada persona cercana a tí que dejes atrás. Tus problemas no se solucionarán huyendo, serán más grandes, mil veces más grandes_ "

Dios, realmente dolía.

" _No me hables, nunca me vuelvas a dirigir la maldita palabra. ¿Entiendes?. Es asqueroso_ "

Dolía como el infierno.

Pero no me arrodillaria de nuevo, no me dejaría doblegar. Mi sumisión, mi sufrimiento no sería de su placer porque lo envenenaría, porque no sería de su entera propiedad.

Prefería el daño generado por mi propia mano que la de él. Y si creía que herirme iba a ser un acto exclusivo de su psicótica cabeza, si creía que yo sería exclusivo de él… dios, estaba tan malditamente equivocado

¿Cómo hacerlo?, era simple, pero complicado a su vez. Simple, porque la respuesta se encontraba en vanos instintos animales; complicado, porque sería la primera vez que intentaría esto… y no creo que todos los alfas se conformen con citas de artículos del Wall Street.

Esa noche… no recuerdo cómo llegué a cierta zona, mi olfato guió mi andar, había tomado un bus a Denver en la tarde, y había caminado en dirección a las esencias más agradables que mi olfato pudiese rastrear.

Más vacíos, más inconexiones… si alguien me hiciese una pregunta realmente específica respecto a ese día, dudaba que pudiese siquiera responder con vaguedad.

Recuerdo encontrarme en un establecimiento, no sabía en qué zona de Denver estaba, pero probablemente cercana a lugares no frecuentados por la clase baja o media. Sería más probable ver a un omega caminando libre por aceras de calles de clase alta, pensarían que pertenecía a algún alfa que estuviese pasando por el lugar, y evitarían llamar con el fin de evitar problemas con su posible dueño.

A lo que me surgía esta pregunta.

¿Qué diferenciaba un omega cautivo de uno libre?. Tal vez tenían IDs, o alguna clase de marca… tal vez la marca que tenía Kenny era sinónimo de ello, pero seguramente habían alfas con más de un omega, y teniendo en cuenta que la marca era algo solo posible entre un alfa y un omega, no era suficiente entonces.

Estaba tentando a la suerte… lo sabía a la perfección, pero de todos modos ya no tenía píldoras, las últimas dos que me quedaban las había botado antes de todo este problema con Cartman, y el gordo tenía los suministros de Wendy así que no podía pedirselos a ella…

Solo a ese hijo de puta, y no, no lo haría.

No le pediría nada, si me llevaban antes de lo esperado, sería su culpa entonces, por no predecir este inconveniente.

¿Cómo llegué a ese establecimiento?. Creo que el portero me invitó a entrar… curioso, a pesar de mi edad.

"¿Omega?" le miré de soslayo, no tenía una ruta definida, pero mi aroma pareció cautivar su atención a pesar de ser un simple beta.

"Puede ser" sonrió amable entonces, falsa amabilidad. Como un cazador cuya presa solo puede entrar en la mira de su rifle por medio de alguna carnada equivalente a simpatía en este caso. Genial.

"Uno libre" afirmó fijando su mirada en mi cuello en breve descubierto por el buzo en 'V'.

"O mi alfa tiene múltiples omegas" arqueó sus cejas divertido.

"Pues que alfa más descuidado, dejando a uno que no tiene marca caminar libremente por las calles" encogí mi mirada en tedio.

"¿Algo interesante espera por mí ahí adentro?" pregunté señalando hacia el edificio. Era un anfitrión al parecer, el portero gestionaba una larga fila de personas que parecían desear entrar, varias cuya mirada oscilaba por el lugar, dirigiéndose disimuladamente en mi dirección en ocasiones. Aves tímidas revoloteando en torno a su presa, buscando el momento para posarse sobre ella y luego tomar vuelo una vez más…

Era irritante.

"Ningún alfa, pero si entra…"

"Uno probablemente llegará" continué. Sonrió satisfecho "Entraré" asintió entonces, iniciando su camino hacia la puerta, pasando por la fila.

Le seguí a través de un largo pasillo cuya única señal a seguir, eran hileras de luces fluorescentes en el suelo y techo.

"Soy menor de edad" comenté.

"No hay ningún problema con ello" dejé ir aire.

"Y aún no me han reportado" hablé de nuevo, sabía que estaba al tanto de ello, probablemente sabía más de la parte más realista de este sistema de lo que lo hacía yo.

"Lo noté"

"¿Como?"

"Vestimenta, irreverencia, imprudencia, independencia. Muchos factores" bufé al aire en tedio. Alcanzamos un par de elevadores.

"¿Me reportará entonces?" negó.

"Al reportar a un omega se deben dar como mínimo dos datos. Ubicación y nombre completo. Te recomiendo no dar ninguna de las dos por cierto" y el número de pisos descendiendo en el marcador del ascensor nos informó que se acercaba.

"Podrían dar mi ubicación actual"

"Demasiado vago" le miré por el rabillo del ojo, luego al ascensor.

¿Estaba siendo demasiado imprudente?. Bueno, la respuesta era más que obvia, si, lo estaba siendo.

Pero curiosamente, muy muy poco me importaba.

"He escuchado que existe contrabando de omegas" hablé ingresando al ascensor en cuanto se abrió, el hombre me siguió, oprimiendo un botón que daba al último piso.

"Lo hay, si. Pero hay muchos rumores al respecto, uno de los más insistentes es que el contrabando solo es llevado a cabo con omegas del exterior. Hacer contrabando de omegas del interior del país es algo estúpido"

"¿Por qué?"

"Algunos dicen que, si el gobierno así lo quisiera, la lucha contra el contrabando de omegas sería relativamente fácil. Por tanto, se llega a la conclusión de que los dejan operar deliberadamente. ¿Con qué fin?, no lo sé, supongo que esta mierda de la diversidad cultural traspasó los lindes de la inmoralidad. ¿Y si el cliente quiere una asiática? ¿una latina? ¿una africana?"

"¿No hay exportaciones e importaciones?" negó.

"Alfas y omegas son pertenencias de su respectivo país. Hay tratados internacionales que estipulan este tipo de normas, puesto que son considerados recursos indispensables para preservar el ciclo reproductivo de cada estado o algo así. El punto es que conseguir omegas de otras zonas del mundo implica cierto grado de ilegalidad, que respalda el contrabando. También están los factores de menos gastos y mayores ingresos, así como el no tener que lidiar con protocolos y basuras del estado" estaba tardando este elevador, y el hombre parecía dispuesto a responder todas mis preguntas. Tal vez era alguna clase de agradecimiento por mi cooperación, tal vez solo buscaba silenciar mi remanente paranoia.

"Haces sonar a los omegas como algo valioso"

"Lo son"

"¿Qué tanto?"

"Bastante. A diferencia de un producto gestionado por una empresa, los omega no se pueden producir en masa, o controlar en un cien por ciento. Luego están los anormales" y las puertas por fin se abrieron, inició su camino, otro largo pasillo, ventanas que daban al exterior en forma de arco, intercalando entre columnas esculpidas. Pisos negros, absurdamente impecables, parecían un espejo reflejando cada luz proyectada en ellos, y el sonido lejano de un suave jazz, tal vez blues; no sabría decir…

"¿Anormales?" asintió.

"Ignoras bastantes cosas respecto a los de tu propia naturaleza" comentó no escondiendo este atisbo de simpatía en su voz.

Iba a continuar preguntando, pero llegamos a un lobby, y eventualmente al interior del que parecía un bar…

Un bar, de dos pisos, dividido en varias secciones en torno a dos largas barras con varios bartenders y… tal vez baristas en ambas. A su respaldo se elevaba un muro de cristal, botellas perfectamente posicionadas por formas, tonos y tamaños, seguramente el tipo de licor, descansando sobre fina madera que parecía reproducir cada pequeño vestigio de vida que daba la luz en este lugar, incluso el largo copero colgante del techo.

Un cuarteto de cuerdas acompañado por un sosegado piano sonaba desde una reservada plataforma en una zona relativamente alejada, pero la acústica era lo suficiente buena como para dejar que el sonido corriera por paredes como si la tuvieses a tu lado. Un enorme acuario, que parecía cubrir una pared entera sobresalía en el segundo piso, pequeños muebles y zonas relativamente privadas parecían perderse entre este aire a… a no lo sé, nunca me hubiese visto en un sitio así hacía una semana.

"Por aquí" le seguí en dirección al segundo piso, el lugar se encontraba básicamente vacío. ¿A dónde coño iba la gente que hacía fila abajo? aunque era un edificio, probablemente habían otras zonas de mayor interés o que se yo.

Señaló un sillón.

"Espere ahí por favor" sonrió ameno en mi dirección, estreché mi mirada reticente. Sabía que intentaba hacer… pero qué más daba, nuestros intereses no divergían demasiado.

Tomé asiento.

"¿Desea algo?"

"No…"

"La casa invita"

"Soy menor de edad, creo haberlo dicho" le recordé. Dejó ir esta suave risilla.

"Usted es un omega, ese tipo de reglas no aplican para usted, de lo contrario más de la mitad de los omegas subastados serían técnicamente ilegales" arqueé mis cejas en curiosidad por tal estamento "Así que no se preocupe, podría caminar completamente borracho a una jefatura, pero mientras tenga una marca en su cuello, muy poco le podrían hacer"

"No tengo marca en mi cuello" dejó ir una suave respiración de fascinación, como alguien realmente perturbado de la vida contemplando a uno que recién empieza a divisar desde la distancias esas mismas perturbaciones…

"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿verdad?" estreché mi mirada en tedio.

"Moscatel entonces" asintió satisfecho dando media vuelta tras más palabras de cortesía.

"Dulce anestesia, buena elección" le alcancé a escuchar mientras se alejaba… no muy difícil, no trató de esconder su tono.

Y solo me recosté contra el cuero, cerrando mis ojos para intentar diferir entre cada palabra, cada susurro de alguna pareja en la esquina oscura del bar, o algún solitario bebedor soltando comentarios ocasionales al bartender sobre las infidelidades de su esposa y su poco cuidado para cubrirlas…

Nada interesante, no parecía un lugar con dobles intenciones, y si el tipo tenía razón con respecto al contrabando, de nada servía tomarme por esa medida. Reportarme tampoco parecía su intención.

Así que solo me relajé en mi lugar, sintiéndome extraviado de todos los problemas, en el centro de un laberinto donde las jugarretas de Cartman eran incapaces de llegar; donde su aroma no podía traspasar paredes, donde su mirada no podía danzar sobre mi nuca como un enfermizo recordatorio de ilusoria posesividad.

Necesitaba píldoras, probablemente no las encontraría aquí…

Pero tal vez encontraría algo más, algo más interesante, importante; algo que cortase esta brecha de control entre los dos, algo que hiciese sus cadenas en mis muñecas flaquear, perder sentido, perder fuerza.

Y la puerta de gruesa madera, con finos tallados y marco de metal dorado fueron abiertas…

Una corriente de vida se abalanzó al interior del bar, hacía florecer orbes fijos en su dirección como los pétalos buscando por la luz del sol. Y en cuanto el aroma llegó en mi dirección supe por qué clase de obsceno sol buscaban esas miradas, sol cuya completa atención fue dirigida hacia mí.

Una mujer. Alfa.

Luego otro leve lapso que no me molesté en recordar… conversaciones perdidas entre formalidades, o intentos de unas.

Órdenes fueron dadas e ignoradas, como con el otro alfa que había conocido… y era curioso, como pretendían ser obedecidos en pos a solo simples palabras y a un tono autoritario. Entonces sonrió, sus rojos labios en tez pálida con este pequeño atisbo de vinotinto en su labial, una gota remanente que luego fue reducida a nada por su roja lengua y su realmente ansiosa sonrisa.

"Un anormal, libre, probablemente virgen… ¿cuales son las probabilidades?" dijo en algún punto de la conversación, cruzando una de sus piernas por sobre la otra con esta realmente sobresaliente gracia, deseo moviéndose por sus orbes grises en sosegados círculos, justo como la danza del vino tinto contra las paredes de la copa borgoña que sostenía entre sus dedos "Deberías tener cuidado. ¿Cómo era tu nombre de nuevo?"

Subió la copa a sus labios, el cristal estático entre este lienzo revestido de carmín, y sonrió a la expectativa por mi reticencia, aspirando el tono del vino, bajando en breve sus párpados como si frente a ella se encontrase algo de suma perfección.

"No he dicho mi nombre" soltó una suave risilla, elevando por fin la copa para tomar un delicado sorbo.

"Y no lo dirás" confirmó. Negué.

"¿A qué te refieres con… anormal?" dejó la copa sobre la mesa de rojiza madera, las luces de opaco dorado reflejándose difuminadas en la superficie, el reflejo del vino jugando con la iluminación.

"A muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, que cualquier alfa pagaría cuanto fuera por tenerte en su posesión" ladeó su cabeza entonces, algunos hilos dorados de su corto cabello deslizándose por sobre sus hombros "¿Me darías ese placer señor misterioso? porque para serte honesta, dudo que vuelva a tener un golpe de suerte como este"

"¿Pagarían cuanto fuera?" asintió.

"De ese dos por ciento de la población que es alfa u omega, solo una pequeñísima fracción es anormal. Hay alfas y omegas que en su vida llegan a ver a un anormal, da la impresión de que incluso son mitos" sonrió divertida por mi aparente sorpresa "Pero no lo son. Solo unos pocos tienen anormales en su posesión, en algunos países les condenan a muerte, en otros, de primer mundo por supuesto, se les conserva en estos museos sexuales"

"¿Condenar a muerte? ¿por qué?" se encogió de hombros.

"No conozco mucho sobre el tema, pero fue abolido no hace muchas décadas en el país"

"¿Y los museos sexuales?" respiró profundo bajando la mirada en dirección a la copa.

"Solo una metáfora…" deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por el borde de la copa, un leve rastro de vino remanente en el cristal "¿Has escuchado del festival de Cannes?"

"¿El de cine en Francia?" asintió.

"Las prostitutas de ese festival entran entre las más caras del mundo, sus servicios no bajan de qué se yo, ¿diez mil por noche?" guardé silencio "Son de estas pertenencias selectivas que solo son accesibles al mejor postor, esos omegas en alfombra roja cuyo cuerpo es la ambrosía de la obscenidad"

"¿Son anormales?" viró en mi dirección y soltó una suave risilla por ello.

"No, claro que no. Comprar el simple periodo de celo de un anormal, puede al menos quintuplicar el periodo de las famosas prostitutas de Cannes. Decía museo sexual porque se les guarda con celo en lugares a los que no puedes acceder sin certificar que tienes cierto monto en tu cuenta bancaria, y solo son accesibles en su periodo de celo así que…"

"¿Por que solo en esos periodos?" estrechó su mirada, y volvió a tomar el cuello de la copa entre su pulgar e índice para subirla a sus labios.

"Por la misma razón por la cual eran y son condenados a muerte supongo" no escondí mi leve confusión. Así que eran peligrosos de alguna manera, cuando se encontraban conscientes "Y porque supongo que eso aumenta su rareza y valor o que se yo. Mi punto es que encontrar uno como tú en un lugar como este, es como vislumbrar un diamante en medio de un basurero" fruncí mi ceño en tedio.

"Un basurero parece más apetecible que un prostíbulo" bebió entonces, cerrado sus ojos, haciendo obvio que no pretendía escucharme.

"Te sorprendería, lo que cualquiera daría por esas _prostitutas_ " guardé silencio por unos segundos, contemplando la copa que por mi parte no había tocado del todo.

"¿Debería entonces darte mi precio?" mordió su labio al escuchar mi pregunta, completamente fascinada por la conversación.

"Por favor" y habló, un suave gemido de animal deseo filtrándose en su tono. Esto seguramente era mucho más fácil para Kenny.

"¿Puede un beta herir a un omega marcado?" negó.

"Pueden intentarlo, claro, si no les molesta la idea de hacer enojar a un alfa" sonrió con este indicio de fingida inocencia "Y créeme cariño, nadie en su sano juicio, quiere eso" respiré profundo, satisfecho por las palabras.

"¿Reportarían a un omega marcado?" su pupila parecía crecer a medida pronunciaba la palabra, como un deseo emergiendo de oscuros abismos de autocontrol.

"Como dije, pueden intentarlo. ¿Pero quién quitaría a un alfa su preciada pertenencia?, quien lo haga, tendrá en cuestión de nada todo el peso de mi poder sobre su espalda" sonreí entonces.

"Una última pregunta" asintió "¿Qué te impide tomarme a la fuerza?" sus perfiladas cejas se arquearon, y su sonrisa descendió en breve.

"Me gusta pensar que hemos evolucionado, dejado atrás estos instintos animales para sobreponer a la razón por sobre los mismos. Sé que no es así, solo un ideal vacío ante los mil y un argumentos diarios contra tan absurda esperanza; pero al menos quisiera aplicarlo para mí… y para serte sincera, tomarte a la fuerza sería como arrancar una rosa desde los pétalos, o pretender palpar una pintura con un cuchillo. Absurdo, propio de salvajes" y sus labios se curvaron amenos "Pero es cuestión de probabilidad, así como hay alfas como yo, habrán otros que justifiquen sus actos por medio del salvajismo que argumentan les subyuga" asentí no escondiendo el desagrado en mi rostro por recuerdos que deseaba olvidar "Parece que lo sabes" comentó algo abstraída por el hecho.

"Deseo que me marques" y sentí el palpitar de su corazón descender a un ritmo absurdamente sosegado, sus pupilas tragar el tono gris de su mirada en una sobrecarga de lo que parecían endorfinas, y su sonrisa crecer en completa lascividad.

"Pero veras, realmente _necesito_ tenerte para hacerlo" y la contraparte por supuesto.

"Como desees"

* * *

No sé qué hora era para cuando llegué a South Park. La mujer me envió con su chofer todo el camino hasta el porche de mi casa justo después de… terminar.

Y podía sentirlo, ardía en mi cuello como fiebre concentrada, sangre hirviendo moviéndose por mi yugular, subiendo a mi cerebro, esparciendo esta extraña sensación de… no mucho realmente, no sentía mucho más que un leve malestar físico. Pero su aroma me engullía, podía sentirlo en cada respiración, como si se encontrase a mi costado, como si su tez desnuda una vez más estuviese bajo mis manos y… y salí del auto dejando ir una voluta de cálido hálito que se perdió en el aire mientras el motor nunca silenciado iniciaba su marcha.

Y no sabía qué sentir al respecto… seguramente Kenny estaría encantado de la experiencia, probablemente no sería más que una de las tantas en su lista, esa lista de la que nunca hablaba, esos nombres que nunca pronunciaba. Un perro con mil correas en su cuello tratando de ignorarlas con desespero mientras esperaba resignado por… por ser jalado por la correa incorrecta en el momento incorrecto.

Pero yo no era Kenneth…

No.

Un malestar que no atrevía a nombrar su existencia, danzaba como la dama indeseada en la velada, con máscara en desagradable rostro, y vestido descarado que parecía reflejar su naturaleza lasciva…

¿Asco?... tal vez mi orgullo remanente siendo trozado bajo sus zapatos de tacón, ¿o tal vez eran los hálitos moribundos de mi dignidad?.

Difícil de decir entre el frío viento soplando, con mi aroma danzando a lo largo de la ventizca como hilos de oro y seda siendo hilados con el cuidado solo propio de arcaicos artesanos…

El viento soplaba en dirección a la casa de Cartman, y sonreí ante tal conveniencia intentando por cuanto medio el contexto me ofreciera, el ignorar a esa dama de muerta expresión, blanca máscara y vestido obsceno.

Quería ver que tanto había valido la pena caer de rodillas ante mi más degradante naturaleza.

Miré en silencio la fachada de mi casa, luego a mi teléfono… eran cerca de las cuatro. En un par de horas tendría que volver a ese maldito infierno.

" _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?_ " leí el mensaje y este pequeño vestigio de revivida satisfacción cubrió mi pecho…

Cartman.

"No lo sé ¿que debería estar haciendo?"

" _Puedo olerte hasta aquí. ¿Estás tratando de hacer que te reporten?_ " mordí mi labio divertido.

"Tal vez" me dejó en visto el hijo de puta. Dejé ir una suave risa volviendo a escribir "O eres imbécil. No tengo más píldoras" incluso desde aquí pude escuchar el movimiento en su casa…

Dejé ir otra respiración guardando mi teléfono, al tanto de que no respondería más… y esperé, ahora un tanto más consciente del que esperaba.

Viré en dirección a su casa, y al compás de los sonidos, la puerta fue abierta. Solo a unas cuantas casas de distancia, y podía ver el tedio en su rostro como si lo tuviese a centímetros…

Inició su camino en mi dirección, fuertes pasos sobre nieve, forcejeando con cada pisar por la espesura de la blanca cobertura acumulada a lo largo de la noche.

Esperé paciente y a su vez expectante, su ceño cerrándose con mayor insistencia a medida se acercaba.

Con cada paso cerca que daba, los aromas que destilaban de mi cuerpo lograban alcanzarle, con cada milímetro mi noche entera corría por su olfato. Vino, perfume femenino, otro alfa… sexo.

Y la rabia que claramente destiló de sus cejas juntándosen hizo cada maldita gota de asco valer la puta pena. Esto era hilarante.

"Kahl" pronunció mi nombre, sonando tan claro en medio del viento, en medio del sonido lejano de vida empezando a surgir una vez más de mano de la aurora.

"Cartman" y se detuvo frente a mí. Ceño fruncido, su puente levemente arrugado en disgusto, sus labios formados en esta realmente delgada línea de tedio mientras sus manos descansaban probablemente hechas puños en sus bolsillos "¿Estabas despierto?" hablé sin esconder estos vestigios de relativo deleite por las sobresalientes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Bufó en tedio.

Respiró entonces, profundo…

"Alcohol, lavanda, smog, perfume… otro alfa…" enlistó los aromas que destacaban, entre probablemente muchos. Ignorando el más obvio, seguro deliberadamente.

Esbozó una sonrisa a rebosar de fingido cinismo.

"Alguien tuvo una noche divertida ¿eh?" me encogí de hombros virando a ningún lugar en particular.

"No recuerdo haberte oído proferir alguna amenaza respecto a donde podía entrar o no mi polla, digo, sería demasiado marica, incluso para tí" hablé virando una vez más hacia la fachada de mi casa, ladeando en breve mi cabeza para dejar en descubierto la zona donde probablemente se encontraba la marca de forma sutil… si era lo suficiente detallista la vería, y sabía que lo era.

Chasqueó la lengua, la había visto. Bufó entonces.

"Eres increíble Kahl, siempre jugando justo en el vilo de mis amenazas" escuché como sus dedos cubrían algo dentro de sus bolsillos, segundos después extrajo una de las píldoras y la movió con tedio frente a mí "¿La quieres?" no respondí. Desvió su mirada en tedio…

Y guardó silencio, el enojo decayendo de su expresión de forma lenta, no segura, solo lenta. Y me limité a observar, no muy seguro de que sentir, su aroma haciendo mi voz atascarse en mi garganta, reteniendola bajo este… indicio de autoridad que ningún alfa que hasta la fecha había conocido inspirara.

La extendió en mi dirección, su mirada concentrándose una vez más en mí.

"Tómala" y mi mirada intercalaba en breve entre la pequeña píldora con el símbolo de la revista play boy y sus orbes…

"¿Cual es la contraparte?" esbozó una desganada sonrisa.

"Lo verás en unas horas" pero no me moví ni un milímetro "Kahl, este círculo de amenazas se está empezando a volver repetitivo, así que si nos ahorramos toda esa mierda sería genial"

Y como un niño de meros cuatro o cinco años decidí que quería… no lo sé, simplemente no hacer nada. Retrocedí.

"No la necesito" e inicié mi camino en dirección a casa… a la puerta trasera claro. Le escuché gruñir por lo bajo, y pronto su helada mano rodeó mi muñeca y…

No vi aquello venir, como una serie de factores pesando en una balanza, todos los necesarios parecieron pesar más que sus líneas… o tal vez nunca contempló la existencia de líneas imposibles de cruzar. Tal vez su estado como alfa eliminó esa percepción de límites, pues ahora, dentro de su pequeño mundo, se debía sentir todopoderoso.

Me jaló y retrocedí torpemente entre espesa nieve para ser detenido por su amplio pecho. Pronto fuí girado en mi lugar y una mano sosteniendo mi nuca me impulsó fuerte hacia él.

Fría tez chocó con fría tez, y labios, como una sustancia inflamable entrando en contacto con el más mínimo vestigio de fuego, se encendieron en una hoguera que pareció acariciar el cielo, como si buscase purgar los mil y un pecados de estas dos víctimas de la inquisición de nuestro orgullo…

Y el orgullo cedió, como ese impedimento que parece hacer imposible ver que esto encajaba a la perfección.

Encajábamos a la perfección y labios estáticos iniciaron un mover sosegado, una sinfonía en su momento lento, entrando en este crescendo que hacia el palpitar de mil corazones anclar su compás a la orquesta.

Sentí la píldora moverse desde su lengua a la mía, y la sostuve allí, entre un contacto que parecía quemar como el infierno del que quería huir, pero el cual añoraba como ese pecado innombrable que como humanos tendemos a esconder en el abismo de nuestros mil y un límites.

Y su aroma… dios, cuantas metáforas podría proferir en pos al embriagante amargor que parecía quemar mi razón, un sello que ardía como fuego en carne y me elevaba a un estado de simple y llana desinhibición. Y ahora, cuando esta ambrosía se encontraba al alcance de mis labios, temí perder el control, como un hombre sediento en este oasis a mitad del desierto, cuya agua de delicioso sabor yacía envenenada y silente, un sorbo no quitaba la sed, solo parecía hacerla crecer… una cruel trampa.

Tenía que detenerme, tenía que hacerlo, no quería seguir bebiendo, no quería seguir pereciendo como persona, no quería… no quería, no quería…

Y aún así mis manos subieron a su nuca, mis dedos se enterraron posesivos en su cabello y le impulsé tan cerca como pude, ninguna clase de contacto siendo suficiente y… se sentía tan diferente.

¿Por qué se sentía tan diferente que con aquella mujer?¿por qué este

manantial me dejaba aún más sediento mientras el otro parecía rebosarme al punto del hastío?.

Sus dientes palpaban mis labios, su lengua lamía dejando tras de sí un rastro de lava, la fría punta de su nariz chocaba contra la mía, y nuestros rostros encajaban como dos engranajes en cada roce entre labios…

Y lo sentía, por su mover, por su incapacidad por alejarse tras asegurarse de que la píldora se había quedado en mi boca, por sus manos ahora presionándosen en mi cadera, por su aroma que parecía intensificarse al contacto de mi tez, como girasoles en su florecer bajo estelas de sol… lo sentía, sentía su incapacidad para poder alejarse, para detener el flujo de roces y el derrumbamiento momentáneo de nuestro odio… o tal vez su renovado erguimiento, que se yo.

Pero el maullido de un gato nos hizo saltar como dos condenados en pleno acto pecaminoso, tan lejos del otro como si recién nos diésemos cuenta de cuanto quemaba el contacto.

"¡Señor Kitty!" espetó en tedio el gordo virando hacia el pequeño gato que le había seguido hasta aquí a pesar del frío… ahora restregándose contra su pierna. Le sacudió lejos,casi de una patada antes de que el gato echara un agudo chillido de rencor y saliera a correr de vuelta a casa.

Mi mirada solo seguía sus movimientos mientras yo retrocedía en breve, tratando de reconstruir la pared que se acababa de derrumbar entre nosotros desesperadamente, centrándome en el frío, en el distante sonido del tren estremeciendo las vías, aplastando las mil y un rocas entre las tablas de madera en hileras de hierro, tantos sonidos, tantos aromas a nuestro alrededor… y su palpitar, su esencia sobrecogían todo.

Y quería llorar… por tan cruel maldición.

Odiaba esto, como una enfermedad terminal, alguna clase de distrofia a mi sistema nervioso que me hacía perder el control, que me hacía sucumbir con el pasar del tiempo, y temía con todo mi ser a lo que podría llegar a ser.

Me enfermaba.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron entonces, y la aparté tan rápido como mi rostro me lo permitió, completamente aterrado de lo que podría encontrar en él.

Inicié mi camino en dirección a casa demasiado ensimismado en mi redescubierta tragedia ignorando su respiración, su mirada en mi nuca; o al menos intentándolo como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Debía huir, cubierto en el manto de la autocompasión entremezclada con odio.

Vaya mierda de noche.

"Si crees que esa insignificante marca servirá de algo…"

"Lo hará" dije al tanto de que el aroma a alfa seguía impregnado en mí a pesar de la píldora, al tanto de que el podía sentirlo "Porque nadie tocaría la pertenencia de un alfa después de todo" proferí con tanto disgusto que podía sentirse a kilómetros.

Guardó silencio. Solo escuché sus pasos alejarse entonces, al compás de los míos, ambos desorientados, arrítmicos, torpes . Este pacto silente flotando en ambos, nunca hablaríamos o repetiríamos aquello.

Solo había sido un desvarío del momento, tal vez un fallo de la matrix, que se yo…

Dios.

Cerca de la valla del jardín trasero sentí mi celular vibrar, lo tomé…

Wendy.

Contesté.

"¿Si?"

" _Creo entender el mensaje de Kenny… que me dices, ¿hacemos caer a Cartman?_ "

"¿Por qué necesitarías mi ayuda?" silencio.

Recordé entonces el como el viernes no respondió a Stan, ni refutó a Cartman; y de alguna forma, todo cobró sentido… o al menos un fragmento.

No pediría por más explicaciones, no las necesitaba realmente. Mientras pudiese causarle alguna clase de daño, por más mínima que fuese, me daba por satisfecho.

"Lo haré"

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima c:**


	13. Preludio a la colisión

**...**

 **CAPITULO 13**

 **PRELUDIO A LA COLISIÓN.**

 **...**

* * *

Supongo que existe este pensamiento, no necesariamente generalizado, pero sí de cierta forma presente en la mayoría; de que todos, como seres humanos que somos, poseemos esta pequeña caja de pandora en lo profundo de nuestro ser.

No es nada místico, o quien sabe, ¿pretencioso?... pero siempre he considerado su existencia como una constante en nosotros como seres con sus respectivos demonios a ocultar.

Pero veo esta concepción de la caja algo hipócrita he de admitir, puesto que se le atribuye a su apertura la 'curiosidad'.

No existe tal razón como curiosidad a la hora de abrirla, el miedo debería sobreponerse al deseo de conocer qué es lo que te destruirá desde adentro, y para ser honesto, considero que todos, absolutamente todos tienen un cierto conocimiento respecto al contenido en su interior.

Es, entonces, como el campo abandonado de una guerra interna, un espacio oscuro donde se desechan los residuos de las batallas perdidas… la piel muerta, el alma pútrida de los monstruos bajo la cama que dejamos atrás tras simplemente… no lo sé. ¿Ganar?.

Pero esos residuos se acumulan, y como seres temporales que somos, no pensamos en lo que implica esa acumulación a futuro… así que solo lo ignoramos, y lo dejamos yacer en la caja de pandora, donde crecerá, hasta que una llave deje escapar todas esas descompuestas emociones que… que simplemente rebosaron al ser, y esparcieron la descomposición a lo largo de nuestra existencia.

No es curiosidad lo que nos impulsa a desmoronarnos como humanos funcionales; son factores que generalmente salen de nuestro control, factores en el momento correcto, con la pesadez indicada, en el contexto ideal… como las cerdas específicas de una llave.

Sus labios… en sus labios yacía la formación perfecta para mover como la facilidad del viento a una pluma, los pernos de la cerradura de mi caja de pandora…

* * *

Tomé asiento frente a él, su mirada fija en el alimento que no había siquiera tocado.

Sabía que podía sentirme, oler mi aroma; sabía que podía oír mi palpitar, mi parpadear, la más mínima curvatura de mis labios, el más pequeño tipear de dedos sobre la madera. Y aún así pretendía ignorarme.

Miré alrededor, los susurros se habían silenciado, nadie se atrevía a proferir palabra acerca de él…

Inteligente, siempre tan inteligente.

"Puede que… a estos betas maricas les aterre jugar con la perra de alguien más" empecé a hablar mirando despectivo el sándwich de mi bandeja.

Los aromas e incluso sabores se habían intensificado a tal punto, que era imposible no detectar pequeñas cosas desagradables sobre la comida o bebidas, o sobre las personas a mi alrededor. Y ya me daban asco, ahora con esta porquería si a duras penas podía meter algo en mi boca sin estar sintiendo de soslayo el maldito hedor a sudor de imbéciles de los clubes deportivos, esta vomitiva esencia que venía de algunas chicas, esta sobrecarga en el aire de desodorantes, perfumes, cosméticos, jabón de piel y demás mierdas que parecían violar mi maldita nariz con cada respiración; así como otros aromas tan putamente desagradables…

"Pero yo aún estoy aquí Kahl…" esbozó una suave sonrisa elevando la mirada por primera vez. No la sostuvo, viró en otra dirección como si el simple contacto visual quemara.

"No por mucho gorda" la oración llamó de sobremanera mi atención, y casi por instinto viré hacia Wendy. Su mirada corrió a las personas a su alrededor de inmediato… alcanzaba a escuchar, escuchábamos todo a fin de cuentas.

"Sé que tienes alguna clase de plan marica o mierda rara para torcer las cosas. Eres judío a fin de cuentas, tocarme las pelotas es tu… tu magia o que se yo" y me sentí absurdamente incómodo tras ese estamento.

Nunca consideraría de forma literal nada de nada de lo que dijese, pero por primera vez, una de mis tantas vulgaridades, planteó una imagen absurdamente sexual en mi cabeza…

Mierda. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando conmigo?.

Casi agradecí a los mil y un aromas a mi alrededor, porque hacían que ese tono a alfa en él se diseminara en el aire. Por que con solo respirarlo nítidamente, sentía rabia fluir como bilis por mi pecho…

"Yo golpeo, tu golpearás de vuelta aún más fuerte, y yo lo devolveré con el doble de fuerza… así que haz cuanto te plazca, porque tras darte tu breve momento de satisfacción, vendrá el mío. Supongo que gana el que más dure ¿verdad?" había cubierto su rostro con su mano.

Entre rizos carmín que se resbalaban a través de pálidos dedos, el sonido algo errático de su respiración y su arritmico palpitar… poco parecía estar escuchando mis palabras. Chasqueé mi lengua en tedio.

"¿Hasta donde tenemos que ir?" preguntó de la nada.

Arqueé una de mis cejas en curiosidad, más interesado por este sesgo algo exhausto, algo doliente, algo desafiante que corría por su voz como un niño que no sabe qué asiento en el bus escolar tomar.

"Siempre que empezamos con este círculo de… de odio es difícil parar; así que me pregunto… que tan duro tengo que golpearte para que cierres la puta boca de una maldita vez" y apartó en breve su mano para buscar mi mirada, sus orbes jade vacilantes.

Y esta vez fuí yo quien cortó el contacto visual. Viré despectivo hacia la mesa de Wendy.

"Ni idea. Si tan solo hubieras seguido mis malditas órdenes no estaríamos aquí" bufó desganado encogiéndose en su asiento.

"Sabías que era un anormal ¿verdad?" mis cejas se arquearon en sorpresa tras el repentino estamento.

"¿Qué?"

"Dijiste algo de, tomar una foto a ese alfa cuando se diese cuenta de que yo no era una… ¿una marioneta creo?. Lo sabías, desde entonces… esa mañana dijiste que querías experimentar. No querías experimentar con la tensión entre alfas, querías saber que tan eficiente era yo, como anormal, para generarla. ¿Verdad?"

"¿Lo ves? si te hubieses mantenido a mi lado hubiésemos logrado tantas cosas Kahl. No tiendo a actuar sin pensar… la mayoría de las veces" le ví morder su labio en breve entonces, un destello de contenida rabia bajo su semblante.

"¿Qué esperabas cuando me enviaste con ese alfa? ¿cuando me quitaste las píldoras para que no decidiera arruinar tu enfermo plan? ¿Qué demonios pretendías hacer cuando me dejaste a mi suerte en las manos de alguien que sentía tener el puto derecho de abusar sexualmente de mí solo por su puta posición?" su tono, sorprendentemente, se mantenía bajo control. No lo levantó, es más, casi parecía reducirlo al punto de hacerlo un tanto inaudible, no para mí claro. A pesar de ello la ira si parecía empezar a correr a raudales por sus labios, por esas esmeraldas que parecieron ser engullidas en fuego líquido.

Y realmente intenté pensar al respecto, hallar la respuesta… no le debía una, y no pretendía justificarme, porque aún hasta hoy, me importaba una completa mierda; pero mentir tampoco parecía muy interesante, aunque seguro le enojaría de sobremanera. Quería enojarle.

"No lo sé realmente, pensé que te encantaría, ya sabes, porque eres medio puta y eso. ¿Seguro de que no te gustó?" escuché sus dientes rechinar en ira y casi de inmediato se puso de pie "Igual, ya no te necesito para nada. ¿Cambiar el sistema? ¿Cortarle la cabeza al emperador? ¿por qué pretendería cortarle la cabeza al emperador cuando soy _yo_ quien lleva la corona aquí?" y dejé ir mi más cínica sonrisa, justo antes de ver cómo rodeaba la mesa con manos formadas en puño, respiración profunda, buscaba calmarse.

Me puse de pie igualmente, nuestras alturas no difiriendo demasiado.

"¿Vas a golpearme? ¿el pequeño y patético omega quiere reafirmar su autoestima golpeando a un alfa que nada tiene que ver con la puta que le puso una correa o el imbécil que intentó abusar de él? ¿Es eso?" sabía lo que hacía, presionando las heridas que estaba tan al tanto le dolían como el infierno.

Pero se me tornaba insoportable, realmente insoportable la amalgama de sensaciones que desde esta madrugada habían bullido de mi pecho como veneno, que ver su expresión de derrota, resentimiento y odio parecía lo único capaz de calmar mi malestar. Quería verle sufrir más, aún más.

No era suficiente.

"Vamos, golpéame. Aunque dudo que te haga sentir mejor; igual, seguirás siendo un simple, vacío, e inútil objeto. Solo sirves para coger después de todo…" escupí sintiendo real rabia fluir de mis palabras, vestigios de los abismos de pandora reemplazando en breve mi propia voz.

Y como una quemadura a mi pecho una sonrisa a desbordar de mil y un sensaciones desagradables se formó en sus labios; rápida, cuyo rastro permanecería por las siguientes horas, días tal vez, como un recordatorio del peligro que él estaba empezando a representar para mi psiquis.

"Tenía tanto miedo culón, tanto miedo de actuar como alguna clase de animal cerca de tí… pero con cada palabra que dices me haces dar cuenta del desagradable y asqueroso hijo de puta que eres. Es imposible, imposible que quiera siquiera tocarte, aún para golpearte. Seguramente vomitaría en el proceso" y retrocedió irónicamente victorioso.

Y la caja se agrietó, mis demonios internos asomaban tímidos sus horribles cabezas, y renovados vestigios de instintos animales pisotearon mi razón como una estampida de bestias a la fútil hierba de la sabana.

En cuanto dió la espalda e inició su camino en dirección a la puerta a nada se redujeron las consecuencias… no es como que existiesen para mi de todas formas.

Tomé la bandeja mía sin tocar y con una fuerza que no reconocía en mí, la lancé hacia él como si se tratase de algo con una insignificante pesadez.

Y el rectángulo de plástico a rebosar de comida chocó contra su cabeza, cayendo la bandeja de un aburrido verde oscuro, dejando tras de sí todo el pan magullado, las salsas de rutina, verduras y el pollo desmenuzado ahora cubriendo su rojizo cabello…

Y por un momento me cuestioné mi edad, mi estatus, mi maldita cordura. Vamos, tenía métodos menos infantiles para hacerle volver sobre sus pasos.

Toda la cafetería cayó en silencio expectante. Ví sus hombros temblar en rabia, sus puños cerrarse tan fuerte que sabía estaba enterrando sus uñas contra sus palmas.

Solté un bufido, luego una suave risa, luego una carcajada… alguien me siguió, luego el siguiente y el siguiente y los siguientes. Y en segundos todo el lugar se encontraba saturado de risas y burlas.

Viró en su lugar, y para cuando mi risa se silenció por simple aburrimiento, ya se encontraba caminando en mi dirección, preparando su brazo derecho para ser flexionado.

Así que así serían las cosas ¿eh?.

Perfecto.

Para cuando nuestros puños estuvieron al alcance del otro una rafaga de adrenalina corrió por mi sistema como un maldito geiser expulsando agua hirviente de sus rocosas fauces. No pude contener mi sonrisa, impulsada por esta brutal mezcla de endorfinas moviéndose por todo mi ser.

Su puño conectó contra mi mandíbula, tan putamente fuerte que el mundo dió vueltas por un segundo. Sentí el hueso resentirse al moverse de una forma un tanto anormal, mi mejilla siendo lacerada entre mis dientes y sus nudillos, sangre casi de inmediato corrió por mi boca mientras el dolor tardaba unos segundos en aparecer, algo aletargado, pero si… allí estaba.

Y por primera vez; desde que se había hecho este absurdo dictamen a mi realidad, esta cuestión de que no éramos más que simples bestias; me sentí completamente rebosado de ese estamento, y hallé en él tal verdad inalterable, que incluso me aterró.

Subí mis brazos para cubrir su siguiente puño si a duras penas recuperandome del anterior. Retrocedí por el impulso, mis antebrazos resintiendose por el golpe y esquivé el siguiente moviendome hacia su costado algo descubierto para lanzar un izquierdazo hacia sus costillas, se alcanzó a mover no más de lo necesario, gimiendo por lo bajo por el repentino golpe…

No recordaba ser tan rápido, no recordaba que él fuese tan rápido o que golpease tan fuerte…

Pero qué más daba, esto era demasiado bueno como para parar. ¿Verdad?.

Hice un segundo intento con mi derecha, y una vez más logró reducir el daño cubriendo su rostro con su antebrazo. Gruñó por el impacto para luego retroceder unos cuantos pasos respirando agitado.

Y como si por fin volviesemos a la realidad, todo a nuestro alrededor cobró sentido. La algarabía, los gritos y el barullo de masas disonantes que carecían de completa coherencia.

Y mi sonrisa, que no había cedido ni un milímetro desde el inicio de todo esto, creció aún más para mi satisfacción, completamente sedienta de la rabia que deseaba absorber de sus grandes y redondos iris de un tono casi felino, con estas delgadas pupilas perdiéndose como una dama de negro ataviado en la distancia de una pradera de oscuro césped, arrastrando consigo encajes de este precioso ámbar.

Limpie en breve el hilo de sangre que sentí fluir fuera de mi comisura, relamiendo mis labios para extraer los residuos del líquido de tono metálico que no parecieron hacer más que encenderme de nuevo.

"Jesús, Kahl. ¿Por qué tan violento? solo quería hablar contigo" el punto de esta pretensión de inocencia, acto realmente no dirigido a nadie más que para él, era sólo molestarle.

Me importaba una mierda si las personas a nuestro alrededor creían o no mis palabras, no es como que tuviesen muchas opciones de todas formas. Lo único que realmente deseaba era hacerle enfurecer, perder los estribos que con tanto ahínco sostenía contra su pecho como si de su mayor tesoro se tratase…

Qué más daba el mundo, qué más daba el sistema, que más daba una corona de inmortal oro; si no podía satisfacer una de mis más básicas necesidades…

Tan básica que ni siquiera tenía nombre por si sola, solo sabía que el único capaz de satisfacerla enteramente, era él.

Y de las entrañas del abismo de pandora emergió esa realidad, y no sabría cómo adjetivar tal descubrimiento, no sabría en qué espectro de moral o aceptación plantearla en espera de que cobrase un sentido mayor a su simple existencia.

Pero algo era seguro, y era que esto no me gustaba en lo absoluto. No.

Mi mirada perdió su foco, estaba tan sumergido en la idea que simplemente ví como un sinsentido el continuar en este lugar.

"Como sea, solo pudrete" murmuré yendo hacia la salida, un nuevo objetivo dictando mi actuar.

Tenía que desaparecer esa desagradable marca de su cuello, el único seguro que le mantenía en un cien por ciento fuera de mis fauces.

"¡Dios Clyde, ponle correa a tu perra, o algo; que tiene al menos el sudor de cinco imbéciles restregado por todo el culo, es desagradable!" grité ya hastiado de tanta mierda en el aire antes de dejar el lugar.

El primer paso sería saber quién era ese alfa. Simple, solo tendría que seguirl…

No, me sentiría. Dios.

Debía mandar a alguien más entonces, ¿a quien?. No debía ser demasiado complicado, podría ordenar a quien fuese que me lamiera las bolas, y en teoría, debería hacerlo.

El timbre sonó unos segundos después en lo que había terminado de acercarme a mi casillero.

Recosté mi frente contra la puerta de metal exhausto, no había dormido decentemente desde la semana pasada; me dolía toda la maldita mandíbula y parte del interior de mi boca; olía a porquería, y no tenía ni puta idea de cuanto los aromas podían decir, cosas que ni siquiera quería saber; y podía escuchar hasta a la puta de Red hablando de algún mierda de la preparatoria de Centennial y su habilidad con los dedos…

Dios, esto era tortura en su más pura expresión.

Miré de soslayo el casillero de Kenny, no muy lejos del mío…

Chasqueé mi lengua en tedio por el simple hecho de hacerlo. No es como que me importase, que nadie se acercara a mí más que por el hecho de ser un estúpido alfa, o porque simplemente no tuve ni un amigo desde un principio, excepto por él claro. Y dejé ir un largo suspiro tratando de volver mi mente al alfa de Kahl, o a Kahl en general.

Y este fuego volvió a mis labios ante recuerdos que hacían mi pecho estremecerse en una furiosa mezcla de desagrado e incredulidad por mi propio actuar…

Estaba tan exhausto de todo.

Tomé algo de fuerzas por fin alejándome de la puerta para abrirla y tomar los libros del siguiente corte.

El viernes, justo antes de la salida se me llamó a la oficina donde esperaban algunos aburridos betas en trajes, mostrandome panfletos y mierdas de internados prestigiosos de Colorado y estados aledaños. Me llevarían a alguno, todos los gastos pagos y demás basura…

Me negué, dijeron que volverían.

Inicié mi camino en dirección hacia el salón de clases haciendo lo imposible por ignorar todo a mi alrededor. Habría podido usar audífonos o algo, pero aún en el volumen mínimo sentía que me estaban taladrando el oído.

Así que aquí estaba, yendo a clases mientras escuchaba sobre lo genial que había sido el gancho de Kahl…

Dejé ir mi respiración en busca de calma logrando llegar al salón de clases, mi mirada chocando con la de Butters quien como siempre se encontraba al frente en el salón…

"¿Había algo para hoy?" pregunté despectivo sin realmente importarme la posibilidad de ello, solo quería que algo aparte de insultos y amenazas saliera de mi boca.

Bajó la mirada apenado de la nada, sus manos empezando a chocar entre ellas nerviosas mientras aclaraba su garganta para hablar.

"Ha-ha-había un ensayo en grupo…"

ow… verdad, el que haría junto a Kenny.

"Ya" respondí distante tomado asiento a su lado. En serio tenía que estar demasiado desesperado como para tomar asiento al lado de Butters Stotch. Pero no soy imbécil, le necesitaba.

"Quiero que hagas algo por mí Butters" me erguí en mi posición, elevando mi olfato al aire para tratar de captar el aroma a alfa que desprendía Kahl, ese hedor tan fácil de reconocer como su presencia. No, no estaba cerca. Bien.

"¿S-s-si?" le observé en silencio por unos segundos. Podría intentar manipular a alguien más apto… alguien menos marica y miedoso; pero no debería ser muy complicado, y él no era tan imbécil como aparentaba ser.

"Quiero que sigas a Kahl esta noche" sus cejas se arquearon casi de inmediato, y los dedos de sus manos empezaron a jugar entre ellos nerviosos.

"¿Seguirle? ¿p-por…"

"Da igual el porque, solo será hoy, y solo puedo confiar esto a ti ¿Lo entiendes?" me incliné en su dirección, poniendo tanta seriedad y poder en mi tono como me fue posible "Mirame" elevó la mirada sin rechistar, a pesar de ello duda cubriendo sus azules iris "Solo puedo confiar en tí, dime que lo entiendes"

Mordió su labio frustrado para luego bajar la mirada rendido.

"E-e-entiendo" sonreí satisfecho. El aroma de Kahl… o su alfa, entró en mi radio, estaba cerca.

"Te llamaré en la noche, ¿si?. Para decirte que y como hacerlo" asintió apurado volviendo su mirada al montón de libros en su escritorio.

Y volví sobre mi pupitre recostandome de forma desgarbada, quería dormir así que me puse de pie para ir a los asientos de atrás sacando mi teléfono en el camino, revisando por milésima vez las últimas conversaciones con Kenny… con Liane.

Y era inevitable, sabía que no responderían, y aún así no podía evitar dejar algún estúpido mensaje en ellos.

¿Estaba siendo alguna clase de sentimentalista?, no lo sé; pero estaba empezando a sentir que el dolor de la pérdida funcionaba de forma inversa en mí. Al parecer, con el pasar del tiempo, ese pequeño tedio en mi pecho crecía.

Pero qué se yo, tal vez estaba intentando engañarme, tratar de encajar en esos vacios; vacios generados por los platos sucios, las camas destendidas, el suelo a rebosar de basura, los trabajos en grupo que no quería hacer solo; la emoción inspirada por su pérdida.

A veces no entendía los lindes de ciertas emociones, cuáles eran artificiales, cuales eran reales… y se había vuelto aún más confuso tras mi despertar, como si una nueva gama de posibilidades hubiese sido añadida a la paleta de colores que era mi psiquis. Solo negros y blancos, ahora también habían estos mil tonos de rojos.

Dejé ir un largo suspiro tomando asiento, sintiendo el aroma de ese alfa acercarse, Kyle entró por la puerta tras unos minutos, seguido por la profesora quien le miraba curiosa probablemente notando el cambio en su esencia.

Y su mirada cruzó con la mía por un segundo, la apartó casi de inmediato de nuevo, disgusto moviéndose por esta pequeña curvatura en sus labios. Tomó asiento al frente.

Y allí estaban esos tonos rojos… raros, completamente ajenos para mí hasta ahora.

Era realmente frustrante, porque probablemente tenían mil y un nombres diferentes, porque probablemente alguien normal no requería de metáforas maricas para encasillar esas sensaciones…

Chasqueé mi lengua en tedio escondiendo mi rostro entre mis brazos, ni siquiera sabía porque coño venía; digo, era un alfa después de todo, podía simplemente faltar y poco me podrían decir… igual quien iba a decir algo al respecto, ¿mi madre?. Pf.

Escuchaba lejano como la puta pedía el ensayo, pupitres moviéndose, murmurllos tediosos que como dije no quería escuchar en lo absoluto, aromas demasiado íntimos para mi gusto…

Y él…

Dejé ir un milésimo suspiro.

Me puse de pie atrayendo la mirada de varios, no todos, los acostumbrados a mis desvaríos supongo, entre ellos Kyle.

Le observé falsamente despectivo por un segundo antes de solo dejar el salón, su mirada fija en el tablero como si mi salida no fuese más que el revolotear de una insignificante mosca.

Dejé ir aire aburrido tras cruzar el umbral del pasillo ante las protestas contenidas de la profesora, ¿que iba a decir? ¿que iba a hacer a un alfa?. Nada.

Tal vez por eso se nos enviaban a internados de alto prestigio, porque éramos más controlables bajo contextos de igualdad entre alfas, así como en menor número, con profesores con el derecho otorgado directamente por otros alfas de instruirnos.

Las clases no deberían tener más de unos cinco o seis estudiantes por curso, así que la atención dada al proceso de aprendizaje de cada uno debía ser bastante… solo bastante, demasiada seguramente. Los títulos de cualquier profesor seguramente no eran inferiores a un doctorado en universidades de élite. Las exigencias probablemente no bajaban de las dadas a un universitario en su último semestre…

Tan sistemático. Pero igual, ¿que estaba esperando?. No sé que estaba esperando; pero supongo que ese era uno de mis tantos fallos, cuando tenía lo que deseaba en mis manos, aún si me costaba más de lo que cualquiera daría… no podía evitar pensar en el siguiente objetivo, pues el ya logrado pasaba a ser obsoleto.

Igual, este nunca fue mi objetivo desde un principio, por ende aún estaba irremediablemente desorientado.

O tal vez solo estaba sobre analizándome, si era la forma correcta de decirlo…

Pero por suerte ya tenía mi siguiente fin. El alfa que tuviese a Kahl en sus fauces; fuese haciendo que marcara a otro omega o… encargandome de él, quitaría sus garras de _mi_ presa.

No pasó mucho antes de escuchar un maldito aviso a través de los parlantes.

" _Eric T. Cartman, se le solicita en la oficina del consejero_ " y se silencio, no sin antes soltar este pitido horrible que tienden a emitir los parlantes viejos… dios. Arrugué mi nariz en dolor por ello…

Me formulé el no ir. Cada vez que una orden llegaba a mí, a su vez llegaba el conocimiento de la inexistencia de un poder que me hiciese cumplirla. Era agradable ello, sabía que perdería su encanto en algún punto, pero mientras tanto lo disfrutaría.

Decidí no ir entonces, solo vagando entre pasillos, siguiendo el aroma de mi último logro…

Wendy.

Me detuve frente a la puerta del consejo estudiantil. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?. No lo sé, pero tal vez empujar la puerta me daría la respuesta.

Entré cerrando tras de mí, su mirada se encontraba fija en algún aburrido libro mientras lamía su estilizado índice para pasar a la siguiente página.

"Hey" dije acercándome, tomando asiento frente a su escritorio.

Era la primera vez que entraba aquí, y estaba a rebosar de su aroma; a pesar de ello había un leve rastro diferente al suyo, el de Kyle… o su alfa. Habían hablado aquí hacía no mucho.

No respondió, y no me molestó, es más, agradecía no tener que escuchar su chillona voz más de lo necesario.

"Tengo algunas preguntas…"

"No he hablado con Stan si es lo que quieres saber" por supuesto que no lo había hecho. Ella era la clase de persona que ponía sus principios por sobre sus propios intereses. Si su deber le dictaba que debía esparcir esos supresores inodoros a las pobres víctimas del sistema, haría cuanto fuera para lograrlo; incluso dejar de lado a su querido Stan.

Y bueno, mientras yo tuviese esos supresores, era sumamente fácil de controlar.

"Lo sé… no es eso" respiré profundo tratando de conciliar mis preguntas, ideas y demás, contemplando la posibilidad de que me mintiese. Tal vez lo haría, pero independiente de si era verdad o no, solo me bastaba con una respuesta funcional.

No paró de leer, moviendo sus orbes aburridos a lo largo de letras a una velocidad casi sobrehumana, arrugando de vez en cuando su entrecejo como si tratase de definir de forma veloz algo que salía de su comprensión, lográndolo cada vez en menos de nada, relajando su mirada para luego continuar con el resto de la página. Pasó a la siguiente en cuestión de segundos.

"Cuando cambias a alfa… las transformaciones no son en su totalidad hormonales ¿verdad?" respiró profundo, tedio en su exhalación por mi interrupción a su lectura.

"Algo te molesta, si vas directo al punto en lugar de hacerme llegar a él por medio de preguntas imbeciles sería estupendo" esta puta.

"Siento que hay nuevas cosas que me molestan, nuevas necesidades que debo satisfacer… y si si, hay que reproducirse y esa mierda, y el cuerpo responde a ello en consecuencia. Pero va más allá, porque esas necesidades parecen traer consigo nuevos matices de… no lo sé, de emociones que salen de mi control. No me gusta eso, no me gusta para nada" y por fin cerró el librito de mierda, dejando que una sonrisa de burla corriera por sus insípidos labios para elevar sus iris, tan nubosos como el cielo invernal, en mi dirección.

"Aw, ¿el pequeño Eric quiere beber del manantial prohibido de alguien a quien no puede tener?" sabía que no debía venir, soy imbécil.

"Puedo tener a quien quiera" arqueó sus cejas en fingida sorpresa.

"¿En serio? dios, disculpa entonces. Por la forma en que mirabas a Kyle hoy en la cafetería, estaba _casi_ segura de que te lo querías coger. Pero si es verdad lo que dices, supongo que ya lo tendrás de rodillas frente a ti rogando por tu magnifica virilidad ¿verdad?. Qué error el mío"

"¿Puedes cortar el sarcasmo de porquería?"

"¿Sarcasmo? ¿que sarcasmo?" chasqueé mi lengua en tedio.

"El que desborda de tu coño o el que tienes bien metido en el culo, elige" frunció su ceño en tedio.

"Que cerdo eres a veces. Dios" bufé.

"Responde"

"Qué quieres que responda, ¿Que las inocentes fantasías sexuales que tenías antes de despertar se intensificaron con esa descarga hormonal? ¿O que ahora tendrás que aprender a conciliar tu razón con todos esos impulsos que para el final del día nos hacen más inferiores que a nadie más? ¿Que va a ser casi imposible de ahora en adelante distinguir qué te hace humano y que animal? ¿Que eventualmente irás perdiendo contra esos patrones propios de tu naturaleza, dejando tras de sí la persona que pretendías ser? Todos estos patrones de acumulación de poder, codicia, posesividad, egocentrismo… patrones que llevan a la corrupción, la soberbia ciega, la enajenación de la vida de las personas al otro lado del sistema, esta enfermiza percepción de que contemplas un tablero de juego con fichas caídas y no la realidad cubierta de sangre y cadáveres…" respiró profundo.

"A que…"

"Nos perderemos Cartman, tu tal vez ya lo hiciste, yo no… y si te molesta a tí, que eras un hijo de puta desde un principio, no tienes ni puta idea de lo que me aterra a mí, de lo que probablemente aterra a Kyle. Porque a fin de cuentas, si lo contemplas en perspectiva, los únicos realmente libres de todo este enfermizo juego son los betas" guardé silencio ante las palabras, no muy seguro de que decir.

¿Estaba exagerando? no lo creía. Esta amenaza que sus hormonas empezaron a emitir desprendían sinceridad.

"Qué, ¿entonces solo haces toda esa obra de caridad hacia los omegas para convencerte de que no te estás perdiendo como persona o alguna mierda así?" hablé sin pensar mucho al respecto, solo sacando la burla más cercana de mi arsenal. Bufó al aire.

"Te encantaría hacer visible mi hipocresía ¿verdad?. ¿Y que si lo hago por mi propio bien?, para este punto tan moralmente retrógrada, incluso el altruismo carece de transparencia" estreché mi mirada entonces, no pensé que fuese a ser tan sincera conmigo.

"¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?"

"Porque eres el unico imbecil que no tiene el derecho a juzgarme, y aún si lo hicieras, no significaría nada" habló con sorna bajando su mirada al libro que descansaba en el escritorio "Sabes que todo se irá a la mierda en algún punto, demasiados errores, y seguramente no te detendrás si de alguna forma Kyle logra joderte de vuelta ¿verdad?" elevó la mirada en mi dirección.

No respondí.

"Y todo colapsará. Ya sabes lo que dicen, si vas camino a la venganza, deberías preparar dos ataúdes"

"No pretendo vengarme de nada…"

"No, y eso eso lo hace aún más absurdo. Tus razones divergen entre matices tan desvariados e impredecibles que es difícil distinguir tus motivaciones. Se podría decir incluso, que contemplas todo como un llano juego; pero tu percepción egocentrista de la realidad te impide ver tales cosas como las 'consecuencias'. Te consideras inalcanzable y perfecto, has salido ileso de tantas situaciones que ya te da igual, y has sobrevivido de otras que te han dejado al borde de la muerte. No pararás, aún si terminas con mil huesos rotos en el hospital. Eres así, y aún más si se trata de Kyle"

"Me divierte el cómo crees que ese judío marica es alguna clase de epicentro para mi comportar o que se yo" sonrió por lo bajo.

"Lo es… y te lo digo, deberías crear líneas. Si sigues ignorando los límites Cartman, van a terminar _muy_ mal. Creeme" ladeé mi cabeza por las palabras, recostandome en la silla entretenido por la conversación. No había tenido una de estas en hacía un muy buen rato.

"Oh, ¿tu te auto impones límites? digo, si tan segura estás de esa solución ha de ser por algo" respiró profundo ante la pregunta, su mirada fija en nada en particular, fingiendo estar atascada en la tapa de ese libro que había perdido la atención de ella hacía un rato.

Esbozó entonces una descompuesta sonrisa, entre rota, entre irónica.

"Tengo tantos límites, culón, que se podrían considerar un sistema entero por si solos" se recostó entonces contra el espaldar, elevando su rostro hacia el techo para cerrar sus ojos exhausta "Si si, ahorrate el comentario. Soy una hipócrita blablabla…"

"Siempre me pregunté como no llegaste antes el día en que Bebe despertó. Digo, estabas en el instituto, seguro pudiste sentirla antes que todos…" mordió su labio en tedio.

"Eres un hijo de puta bastante perspicaz ¿eh?" me encogí de hombros lanzando un fuerte bostezo de pereza "Pude sentirla… si, ¿pero que podía hacer? si con solo acercarme sentía mi corazón casi saltar de mi pecho para ir tras ella" dejó ir una suave risa.

De alguna manera, cualquier falso vestigio de gracia en su semblante, parecía alguna clase de máscara perfectamente manufacturada, y aún así deliberadamente artificial en su misma perfección.

"Tuve que ir al baño, y coger papel higiénico, y humedecerlo en esta tinta que usan para los marcadores. Luego…" soltó otra suave risa por la anécdota "Luego hice dos bolitas y me los metí en la nariz…" desvió la mirada, esa sonrisa tan amarga como… no lo sé, era difícil de leer en su totalidad "Creo que estaba un poco… ida cuando llegué al patio"

Le acompañé con una sonrisa de diversión por la idea. No lo había notado en ese momento, no creo que nadie lo haya hecho en medio del caos de todas formas.

"¿Funcionó?" respiró profundo probablemente buscando por la respuesta, ¿tan difícil era encontrarla?.

"Supongo, no me tiré encima de ella si con eso…"

" _Eric T. Cartman, se le solicita en la oficina del consejero_ " arrugué mi nariz en tedio.

"¿No irás?"

"Solo habrá un montón de viejos queriéndome llevar a sus internados de alfas de mierda, ponerme una correa para que cuando sea el personaje que necesitan puedan posicionarme donde me crean más conveniente…" arqueó sus cejas entonces volviendo a enderezarse.

"Puedes elegir ¿sabes?"

"El problema Wendy, es que no quiero elegir. Una elección implica un número limitado de opciones, y el simple hecho de pensar en ello es aburrido como el demonio"

"Porque no das la talla a ninguna de las opciones" habló en burla.

"Porque probablemente todas son una mierda, soy mejor que eso"

"Si si, tu culo es mejor que todo, seguro" rodé mis orbes en tedio.

"Haré lo que se me venga en gana, y si no se me da la gana ir a uno de esos internados de mier…"

"Estas algo jodido entonces, porque somos los que… relativamente hablando, tienen mayor libre albedrío en el sistema, por si no te has dado cuenta" bufé "Aunque libre albedrío en la era moderna se reduzca a la idea de poder ganar y gastar tu dinero como se te venga en gana"

"Un concepto bastante básico" asintió.

"Somos libres entonces, porque somos los que por naturaleza más bienes acumulamos… los que mayor poder adquisitivo ostentan, los que mayor libertad a la hora de disponer del mundo tienen" estreché mi mirada entonces.

"No parece tan malo si lo pones así" ladeó su cabeza.

"Eso depende de tu concepción de libertad culón. La mía no se reduce al número de ceros en mi cuenta bancaria; pero qué más dá lo que piense ahora, sí a fin de cuentas en diez años terminaré revisando cada tanto mi participación en la bolsa de valores, o la utilidad de mi última inversión…" chasqueé mi lengua entonces, en tedio por sus estúpidas contradicciones.

"Pobre Wendy, tendrá que ser millonaria algún día. ¿Qué tanto lloras a solas en tu habitación por ello? " pregunté despectivo. Bufó en tedio.

"Tanto como tu lloras por tu drogadicta madre y tu inexistente padre" oh, eso era caer bajo, incluso para ella.

"Nah. Seguro lloras tanto como el marica de Stan lo hace por tí. Pobre, estar enamorado de una zorra de este calibre" dejó ir aire en un despliegue de perfectamente controlada ira.

"Anda a la mierda" dijo por fin tras un momento.

"No Wendy, no quiero ir a tu casa" chasqueó su lengua en tedio volviendo a tomar el libro. Supongo que la conversación se daba por terminada.

Me puse de pie para salir del lugar, no despidiendome o intercambiando cualquier clase de formalidad.

Si me había quedado a discutir, era porque mis opciones no es como que fuesen muchas, podría ir al salón, o a la sala del consejero… o podría volver a casa, jugar videojuegos y comer basura hasta caer dormido.

Si, esa última parecía la ideal.

* * *

Revisé el lugar en silencio, esta pequeña casa escondida entre dos altos edificios de la zona rosa de South Park. Porche oscuro, ventanas cerradas cubiertas con cortinas, este aire realmente disonante con su entorno pecaminoso.

Avancé reticente. No tenía mucha idea de que hacer o qué decir, Wendy solo me dió las fichas del rompecabezas, yo tenía que armarlo. Por suerte para ella seguramente se me daba mejor esto.

Aún a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta no podía oír nada desde el interior. Para cuando me detuve a golpear por fin el murmullo lejano de pasos dudosos alcanzó mi oído. No hubieron intercambios de palabras, o mayor movimiento diferente al de solo una persona. Se acercaba a la puerta.

Abrió tras un rato, probablemente tras contemplar mi rostro por unos segundos en la mirilla de cristal.

"¿Bill Miller?" encogió su mirada observando alrededor "Vengo de parte de Wendy" sus cejas se arquearon en sorpresa entonces. Retrocedió para darme paso. Entré sin molestarme en detallar el lugar, no necesitaba quedarme mucho tiempo aquí.

Saqué mi celular.

"¿Nombre?" preguntó inquisitivo. Respiré profundo.

"Kyle Broflovski"

"Pensé que ya no requería más de mis servicios, Kenneth ya no está después de todo" la noticia se había movido rápido al parecer, aunque ya había pasado más de una semana desde su ida…

"Aún hay algo" y encontré la foto. Sonreí virando en su dirección "Sabes porque se lo llevaron ¿no?" encogió la mirada.

"No tengo nada que ver con lo que él hacía, solo tomaba algunos de sus suministros, yo le daba dinero a cambio. Nada más…" dejé ir aire despectivo, mostrando lo poco que me importaba aquello.

"Bill, sabes que a quienes se llevaron a Kenny les importa una mierda que tan profundas sean las conexiones, mientras existan. Si estás usando la misma sustancia que él usaba para hacer las píldoras, ya estas en el blanco" y frunció su ceño, claramente acorralado.

Solo era un adolescente asustadizo después de todo. Para mi suerte todos por aquí lo éramos. Lidiar con personas así era mil veces más fácil.

"Así que se lo llevaron por… por los supresores después de todo"

"Claro que se lo llevaron por los supresores, y la enorme red que te conecta a ti con ella. ¿Qué más?" mentí tan descaradamente como sólo Cartman podría hacerlo. Tanto tiempo a su lado dejaba secuelas al parecer.

Escuché su palpitar empezar a galopar como un caballo salvaje paulatinamente.

"Pero podemos hacer algo al respecto" elevó la mirada hacia mí. Aún no confiaba, pero poco importaba, en cuanto viera la foto lo haría "¿Reconoces a esta persona?" y extendí en su dirección una fotografía de Cartman… su ceño se frunció en tedio casi de inmediato.

"¿Qué con él?" habló no ocultando el tedio en su voz.

"Pondré todo a su nombre, cualquier rastro de información que relacione a esta red con una mente única, será dirigida a él" hablé por fin mientras su palpitar empezaba a descender lento, pero seguro "Podrías añadir la tuya, podríamos hacer de esto algo deliberadamente más grande. Mayor el peso de sus crímenes, mayor el énfasis que harán en su búsqueda, y por tanto menor el énfasis que harán en la tuya"

"¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso? hasta donde sé llevan operando desde hace dos o tres años, no puedes simplemente alterar cada conexión de tanto tiempo atrás… no puedes simplemente engañar al mundo entero" sonreí ante la incredulidad de su tono, supongo que ese tipo de comportamientos se debían a la falta de perspectiva. Solo bastaba con ver el panorama para saber qué fichas alterar, y yo era particularmente bueno contemplando las cosas en perspectiva.

"Solo haz lo que yo diga, no me tomará mucho más de unos días"

Hasta el viernes. Para el viernes todo estaría listo.


	14. Colisión, muerte súbita

c:

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

 **COLISIÓN, MUERTE SÚBITA.**

 **...**

* * *

Solo una semana… menos, cinco días, del lunes al viernes, una cuenta regresiva…

Odiaba cuando todo se reducía a una cuenta regresiva, sucesos contrarreloj, que nos llevaban a un destino en común; y no hay nada que odie más en este mundo, absolutamente nada, que compartir siquiera un fragmento de mí, de mi vida con él.

"Obedeceme… sabes dónde presionar, eres lo suficientemente inteligente" habló entre gemidos, sus piernas rodeando mis caderas, sus paredes rodeando mi miembro difícilmente duro.

No podía correrme, y aún así ella ya lo había hecho.

Dudé y chasqueó su lengua en tedio, lamió sus labios del tono de la sangre y llevó mis manos a su cuello.

"No dejes de presionar, hasta que ordene lo contrario" y posicionó mis dedos a lo largo de sus carótidas, dos largas venas tensas a los costados de su blanco y definido cuello, un collar de oro blanco con una esmeralda descansando sobre su pecho desnudo como el atavío de un cadáver en su lecho…

Mordí mi labio aún reticente.

Debía obedecer, aún cuando no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. A fin de cuentas, habíamos acordado, que tras el umbral de su habitación, sus órdenes serían mi ley.

Una última orden.

Sonrió ante mi leve presión mientras sus caderas se movían contra mí en lentos y plácidos círculos, su vientre danzando a la par en una sensualidad solo propia de quien disfruta plenamente del acto, tan disonante y arbitraria, en contraste a las lágrimas que desde el inicio habían fluído de sus ojos.

Y no lo entendía…

Le dolía, parecía sufrir la pérdida de un ser digno de todo su aprecio, parecía odiar cada segundo lejos de mí como si fuese el otro extremo de este hilo rojo del destino que todos parecían ansiar con tanto desespero. Parecía amarme, a pesar de solo habernos visto no más de dos o tres horas por cinco días…

Y para mí, todo esto, no era más que un simple escozor en mi cuello y una rutina a seguir en pos a mi victoria.

Y aquí estaba, pidiendo que presionara su cuello. No entendía el porqué, no entendía su deseo, no entendía su actuar o sus lágrimas, no entendía su obsesión o su necesidad de mí, o sus desvaríos, o sus gemidos…

Lo único que mi pecho engendraba al contemplar la escena, era esta incomodidad ante lo irrazonable, que tendía a generar cuando este tipo de actos salían de mi entendimiento. Y es que el ser humano podía ser tan incoherente a veces, incoherencia que en tantas ocasiones en mi infancia me llevó a extremos indecibles…

Sentí los flujos de sangre bajo el tacto de mi mano, su delgada tez como única barrera entre esas corrientes siendo bombeadas a su cerebro y mis dedos presionando con temor…

"Más" gimió enterrando sus largas y arregladas uñas en mis muñecas, rasgando en frustración, un dejo de desespero filtrándose en su voz.

Respiré profundo, temeroso, siguiendo sus órdenes…

No más de diez segundos, presionar demasiado tiempo sería peligroso.

Y aún así esta sensación empezaba a subir por mi pecho a medida la cuenta regresiva iniciaba, mientras sus paredes se contraían con mayor insistencia contra mi miembro, mientras sus manos instigaban a las mías a no temer a las consecuencias, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se formaba en sus labios entre gemidos ahogados, sus blancos dientes presionando entre sí, párpados abajo, su tez perdiendo vida, como un corazón cuya sangre es drenada sin piedad.

Y los instintos animales entran en juego, una danza salvaje en el centro de almas descubiertas, expuestos a tales bajezas, fieles cómplices de la oscuridad y el silencio de la habitación bajo el bullicio externo de la ciudad.

Y no me pedía parar, y una parte de mí deseaba que no lo hiciera…

Como un destello de euforia avivado, esta necesidad de control saturó mi pecho en una corriente que jamás habría reconocido de mi propiedad.

Y me aterraba, y lo adoraba, y me enfermaba…

Como aquella vez, cuando sentía que lo único que podría aliviar mi pesar ante tal desagradable lista de belleza que nos encajaba como objetos en un orden establecido, era prender en fuego todo el instituto.

Y lo necesitaba, ese cierto grado de poder que me proveería la victoria sobre quienes me habían rebajado a un número, a una pieza.

Y ahora su palpitar perdía fuerza, su tez adquiría este frío tan… agradable, tan propio de ella; y no me pedía detener, aún cuando su fuerza descendía, aún cuando sus uñas habían dejado de enterrarse en mis muñecas, aún cuando sus piernas dejaron de rodear mi cadera, descansando a nuestros costados mientras yo salía de ella sin dejar de presionar…

Se sentía tan bien, tan bien como debió sentirse aquella vez prender en fuego el instituto, como se debió sentir en esa otra donde estaba tan decidido a asesinar a los metrosexuales de no se que canal de mierda, en la televisión.

Tan bien… tan bien que no me importó su falta de señal, o el quinceavo segundo.

Tan malditamente bien que por fin pude venirme.

Me incliné sobre ella, respirando sobre los labios que carecían de hálito, fríos, inertes; como alguien que aprecia el aroma de una rosa que acabó de cortar del rosal, ansioso por contemplar su nueva posesión aún cuando sangre desborda de los dígitos que ahora palpan espinas.

Este deseo carnal; este placer que me proveía la capacidad de decidir sobre la vida de alguien que, por razones de probabilidad, debía ser superior a mí; este cierto grado de completa libertad, de burla a mis cadenas, de bufa a mi naturaleza; me sobrecogieron por unos segundos como una droga deslizándose a lo largo de mi torrente sanguíneo.

Una complacencia irracional, mi corazón emprendió vuelo hacia esta tormenta de armagedónica magnitud, donde colisiones de emociones se daban como el revuelo de vientos cálidos y fríos elevándose al aire en arrasadoras corrientes…

Y mis pulgares palparon su inerte tráquea mientras más allá de mi psiquis todo se derrumbaba con tal fragilidad que temí perderme; mientras más allá de mi pecho la satisfacción por erradicar todo a su paso, estos límites indeseados que no causaban más que dolor a mi actuar, me invadía como un estamento de imbatible certeza…

Y amé esto, porque por un segundo fui yo quien estuvo en control.

Pero no hay punto alto que carezca de una caída. Y este punto se encontraba a tal altura, que bajo mis pies yacía ahora una vacío hacía un descenso libre y doloroso…

El corazón que voló hacia la tormenta ahora se batía como una hoja otoñal, temeroso de morir, y mis pulgares sobre su tráquea iniciaron su temblar como un proceso de rutina.

Contuve un pequeño gemido de sorpresa en mi garganta, y llamé por su nombre mientras palpaba sus mejillas aún cuando sabía que era tan inútil como… no lo sé.

Busqué alrededor, mi teléfono. Novecientos once y mi pulgar tembló al llamar.

Lo dejé en altavoz caminado por el lugar, tomando mi ropa mientras respondía apurado las preguntas de rutina, controlando tan bien mi voz como la agitación por todo a mi alrededor me lo permitía.

"Le encontré con… una soga en el cuello, de rodillas, la desaté. No despierta" mentí con la falsa esperanza de que se pudiese salvar si la ambulancia llegaba a tiempo, mientras cerraba tras de mí y me dirigía al elevador.

Colgué tras dar el nombre del hotel, y confié en que no estuvieran aquí antes de mi salida.

Guardé mis temblorosas manos entre mi abrigo, detallando los patrones del aburrido empapelado del elevador, un enorme espejo desde la mitad hasta el techo reflejando el número de pisos descendiendo, mi rostro inerte… no expresión en él, solo este rastro de incredulidad, como si de un sueño se tratase, solo esperando porque las puertas se abriera, solo esperando porque mi conciencia regresara.

Me encontré en el lobby en segundos, y a lo largo de todos estos días tantas miradas se habían encajado en mi nuca, que el sentimiento ya parecía haberse anclado a la misma, como si estuviese destinado a llevar ese peso constantemente sobre mis hombros…

¿Lo sabían? no. No lo hacían, un omega jamás, _jamás_ cometería tal crimen contra quien le marcase. Era casi tan absurdo, como un recién nacido apuñalando a su madre, ¿cómo podría la inmoralidad traspasar esos lindes casi sagrados proveídos por la naturaleza?. Una marca irrevocable, una marca que más que una señal de posesión, era un contrato de vasallaje. Y muerte al vasallo, que maldice a su señor, y muerte al vasallo, que no tributa a su señor.

Pero yo no nací vasallo…

No.

Nací anormal, romper cadenas era lo que hacía.

Y romper cadenas sería lo que haría.

Frío viento golpeó, así como esta escensia que parecía acompañar a mis pecados, como lazarillo al ciego, tratando de guiarlo entre las tinieblas de la perversidad del ser humano, un salvavidas en medio de ese basto y viscoso océano que era la conciencia del hereje. Un salvavidas de mejor miseria.

Cartman.

Ví la camioneta estacionada paciente al otro extremo de la avenida, su mirada falsamente atenta en la pantalla de su celular mientras bebía hipócritamente casual de una malteada del McDonalds más cercano.

Y viró en mi dirección, una sonrisa creciendo mientras esos orbes hechos del mismo infierno camuflado de paraíso se anclaban a mi cuello como los de un maratonista a su premio del primer puesto…

Y el escozor ya no se encontraba presente.

Había muerto.

Y para mi fortuna o infortunio no sentí nada…

Abrió la puerta del auto, y sentí mis pasos seguir su rastro por simple inercia, sintiendo dejar tras de mí mi capa de lobo, mi capa de oveja. Y no sabía que era, porque no encajaba en ninguno de esos matices, blancos, negros… ni siquiera gris me sentía.

Era de un color sin nombre, ni escorpión, ni rana. Ni cazador ni presa.

Entré al auto, su aroma corriendo hasta por la más pequeña esquina. Y aspiré profundo mientras el motor iniciaba su ronronear, mientras el sonido lejano de las ambulancias se apuraba a una velocidad alarmante.

Y mis manos antes temblorosas, como un medio artificial por sentir algo, descansaban calmadas en mis bolsillos, mientras mi palpitar descendía a su ritmo de rutina…

Donde sea que hubiesen llevado a Kenny, probablemente le seguiría eventualmente.

Sabía que debía preguntar tantas cosas, sabía que era momento de odiarlo, llamarle mil insultos y probablemente asociar la muerte de esa alfa con su presencia… porque era lo que hacia, por qué era quien era y su sola existencia siempre representaba el sufrimiento de la existencia de otro.

Pero solo guardé silencio, ensimismado en la carretera a medida tomaba la avenida principal, saltándose un semáforo que recién pasaba a rojo sin consecuencia alguna, avanzando raudaz en dirección contraria al sur. No me importó, donde sea que me llevase, no podía ser peor que lo que me esperaba.

Y ya nada me importaba realmente, porque mi vida había dejado de tener sentido hacia semanas. Cualquier intento por hacer algo, solo era los rasguños en la tapa del ataúd de alguien que fue enterrado vivo, y el aire se me estaba agotando, y las fuerzas para intentar rasgar la madera también, porque sobre mí no se hallaban más que tres metros de tierra…

No podía decir que estaba cansado, no podía decir que estaba arrepentido…

No podía decir tantas cosas ahora mismo, ¿que estaba mal conmigo?. Ni siquiera podía llorar como la última vez, ni siquiera podía enojarme como la última vez.

Tomé mi celular, abrí el chat de Wendy.

"¿Como va?" escribí tras presionar el enviar volviendo hacia la congestionada carretera una vez más.

Y este extraño consenso llenaba el lugar, como dos emperadores cuyos ejércitos han caído, y no tienen nada más que hacer que mirar hacia los cadáveres a sus pies, hacia las tierras reducidas a infertiles cenizas; sin saber por que más pelear.

" _Le están buscando por todo South Park, ni puta idea de dónde se metió, pero su casa ya es inhabitable para este punto_ " respondió tras unos minutos.

No quería hablar, no quería mirarle, y aún así solo podía aspirar su esencia que parecía calmar mi pecho. Tal anestesia de la realidad, anestesia que ni mil copas de moscatel podrían proveer…

Cerré mis ojos tratando de embriagarme en él a pesar de la repulsión que aquel acto me provocaba, respirando profundo, bebiendo de ese elixir de mil deseos carnales… llenándome antes de perderlo todo.

"¿Puedes dejar esa cara del fin del mundo? me está empezando a joder" sonreí ante el comentario.

"Fin del mundo… ya quisiera" murmuré desganado, mi voz temblando… un dejo roto intercálandose temeroso entre evocaciones de mi inestabilidad emocional. En cualquier momento la realización golpearía a la puerta, en cualquier momento me rompería como la maldita pieza de porcelana que me sentía ahora mismo.

"Siempre has sido el inteligente del grupo"

"No… no. Callate un puto mes por favor. No quiero hablar" de lo contrario no sé que saldría de mí, porque el terror empezaba a correr desde lo profundo de mi pecho y a revolcarse como mil cerdos en estiércol y comida putrida en mi vientre.

Arqueadas llenaron mi boca al imaginar una vez más su rostro estático contra las sabanas blancas, y bajé rápido la ventanilla para vomitar lo poco que había comido a lo largo del día…

"Agh, que puto asco Kahl" y una vez más, mis manos temblaban contra el borde de cuero y metal mientras rasgaba el polvillo de la camioneta que no había sido lavada probablemente desde que Liane se fue.

Pero el mal continuaba, oscilando de lo físico a lo mental y emocional, y como si lo de antes no hubiese sido más que este estado de suspensión en el aire, de la tacita de té antes de quebrarse contra el suelo… ahora no me quedaba más que chocar y yacer en pedazos.

Lagrimas empezaron a fluir involuntarias, recargue mi frente contra el cristal a medio salir, este dolor absurdo me bañaba por segundo, cuyo nombre se movía entre mil y un emociones como un río de cien cauces… cauces que al final desembocan en este océano de amargura, que no distinguía de proveniencias o sabores… solo era un infinito putrefacto de desesperación, de dolor y…

¿Quien se suponía que era yo? ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿por qué había terminado así…

Gimoteos empezaron a traspasar los filtros de mi garganta, dando tanto como podía la espalda a Cartman.

Solo intenté hacer lo imposible por sacar este horrible sentimiento de descomposición de mi pecho; pero era imposible. Las lágrimas no limpiaban nada, no desbordaban nada, eran como pus de una necrosis que llevaba días, semanas gestándose, pudriéndose, y extraerlo no necesariamente eliminaría la infección por arte de magia.

Sentía perderme, sentía desfigurarme, sentía descomponerme en fragmentos de nada que no pertenecían realmente a mí. Estaba cayendo en un retorcido juego, estaba cediendo a mi deseo por ganar… ¿ganar a que? ¿a quien? ¿a Cartman? ¿al sistema?...

Estaba enloqueciendo, estaba enloqueciendo y no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto. Por más que rasgara la tapa del ataúd, por más que despidiera el pus de la infección, por más que gritara a todo pulmón mi frustración seguiría decayendo, y perdiendo y muriendo, y simplemente… simplemente seguiría corrompiéndome como una flor ya extraída de la tierra que no tiene más opción que morir en algún mohoso florero con estancadas y verdines aguas.

Solo me acurruque contra la esquina eventualmente, cerrando mis ojos, subiendo mis rodillas a mi pecho, hundiendo mi rostro en ellas. Las imágenes brotaban como el flujo renovado de una fuente que había dejado de funcionar hacía años, y sus gemidos de placer y necesidad se movían contradictorios contra la parte trasera de mi cráneo.

Ella lo ordenó, yo debía obedecer… pero, pero debía parar. ¿Por qué no lo hice? no soy imbécil, sabía el tiempo en el que la práctica se podía tornar peligrosa, sabía las implicaciones, sabía los resultados, sabía que momentos después me encontraría en este estado, sabía que vomitaría, que lloraría, sabía el resultado de inicio a fin… y aún así las ansias por la satisfacción instantánea se sobrepusieron a las consecuencias permanentes.

¿Por qué? ¿aunque no era esa, a fin de cuentas, la definición del actuar mismo de un simple animal?. Como humanos tenemos la capacidad de prever las consecuencias, y aún así… y aún así me había reducido a mi mismo a no más que un maldito, estúpido, desagradable y retorcido salvaje.

Me daba asco.

Música empezó a sonar distante mientras frente a mi todo se reducía a la oscuridad de mis párpados. Y mis pensamientos pesaban más que cualquier sonido, que cualquier aroma…

No sé cuanto tiempo de tortura pasó antes de que mi cansada conciencia cediera ante el vacío del sueño; y pronto me hallé enterrado en pesadillas, su blanco cuello una vez más en mis manos, sus gimoteos entremezclados en gemidos ahogados sonaban distantes como un retorcido requiem, requiem que fluía de los mismos labios que bebían delicados de esa redondeada copa, tras aspirar el aroma del vino tinto, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban en breve por el placer que su olfato desarrollado le proveía…

" _El noventa y ocho por ciento de la población jamás apreciará un vino como nosotros, a veces siento lastima por ellos_ " dijo una vez tras embriagarse en el simple aroma. Palabras sin dueño ahora.

Sonreía en la distancia, solo sus labios carmín y su blanca sonrisa visible en la nada… luego estos orbes grises cediendo, su pupila desapareciendo en la lejanía del iris tal como su vida iba desapareciendo de ella…

Y se repetía, una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez.

Para cuando volví a abrir mis ojos una capa de sudor cubría todo mi cuerpo; el buzo que llevaba estaba empapado para este punto, y cada mínimo movimiento generaba en mí este realmente desagradable sentimiento de pegajosa humedad…

Arrugué mi nariz en completo desagrado abriendo mis párpados… no encontrando más que oscuridad de vuelta.

Y a medida los segundos pasaban la realización de que mis manos se encontraban inmovilizadas empezaba a golpear al compás de la realización de que mis piernas a su vez estaban atadas, de que lo que impedía mi vista no era otra cosa que alguna clase de venda o cinta, y que mi habla se encontraba silenciada por algo ya empapado en mi saliva…

Terror me bañó como un balde de agua fría corriendo por mi espina, impulsandome a intentar moverme.

No estaba en un lugar cerrado, estaba sobre una cama…

Intenté respirar profundo, descender mi palpitar, tratando de actuar tan racional como me fuese posible.

Oía un motor… fuerte, demasiado fuerte para ser de un auto, y el olor de él no se encontraba por ningun maldito lugar, no estaba cerca.

Cartman no se dirigía al sur, ¿hacia donde?. No South Park, le estaban buscando por todo el maldito pueblo, probablemente para este punto en Denver también. Seguro le estaban buscando mil veces más que a mí.

Denver, Denver… el motor, iba al aeropuerto de Denver, estábamos en un avión y completo silencio abordaba el sitio.

¿Una cama en un avión? ¿Habían camas en los vuelos comerciales?. Seguramente si; pero no tan grandes. En tal caso no era un vuelo comercial, tal vez un avión privado. ¿De quien? ¿a quién podría conocer Cartman que tuviese un maldito avión privado…

Y ese grupo en el que participaba se me vino a la cabeza. ¿Era de ellos?...

No, ayudar a alguien que acababa de perder cualquier rastro de buena reputación sería perjudicial para sus intereses, y aún cuando Cartman era un recurso bastante valioso, no lo era lo suficiente como para echarlo todo a la basura con tal de salvarle…

No, no era ese grupo. Quien, quien, quien…

Y la respuesta se hallaba a la par con la de otra pregunta. ¿Por qué estaba yo aquí? ¿Por que me había sacado de ese lugar?. Por que me necesitaba, ¿quien podría tener un avión privado que a su vez me necesitase a mí… alguien que necesitara de algo tan valioso como un anormal…

Me iba a vender… contrabando, ¿era eso? ¿había contrabando hacia afuera del país? ¿se llevaban omegas de EEUU a otros lugares?...

Si, seguramente a países de primer mundo igualmente.

Yo era su tiquete de salida del infierno… su maldito tiquete dorado.

No me harían daño entonces. Las ataduras no eran ajustadas al punto de dejar marcas; la venda era de suave tela, ni siquiera la hubiese sentido de no abrir mis párpados, o de no haber sentido la humedad de mis lágrimas sobre ella; y lo que cubría mi boca no buscaba hacer más que cumplir su función de apaciguar mis gritos, más no eliminarlos por completo.

Mis músculos perdieron tensión y pensé en las opciones en completo silencio… ciertamente mis probabilidades de salir de esta situación eran mayores que las probabilidades de salir de la situación que me esperaba si me quedaba en Denver.

Sonreí ante el puzzle resuelto, mi cabeza despejándose por un segundo de los remordimientos que me saturaban. Solo por un segundo.

Y cerré mis ojos una vez más, enterrandome de nuevo en las pesadillas, porque no tenía más opciones que sufrir en silencio, porque no había a quien gritarle por ayuda.

* * *

Para cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, difícil por las lágrimas secas reteniendo mis párpados entre sí como maldito pegamento, lo primero que sentí fue su aroma bajar por mi nariz hasta danzar en la parte trasera de mi paladar como mi adorada droga. Respiré profundo, una y otra vez sintiendo mi pecho caer bajo esta calma momentánea como parecía siempre suceder con él…

Y no habían vendas, no podía escuchar el fuerte motor del avión pero si este murmullo lejano de multitudes, el chocar de olas, el mover del mar…

Parpadeé poco acostumbrado a la oscuridad, poca luz se filtraba por amplias ventanas que daban a una completa negrura en el exterior, no edificios, no tierra… solo mar.

Miré alrededor, una figura estática me observaba en silencio al otro lado de la habitación…

Rojos labios, ojos grises… rubio cabello y pálida tez.

"Kahl" habló y terror me bañó obligándome a retroceder en mi lugar. Mareo golpeó desde mi sien a medida me arrinconaba contra el marco de la cama; náuseas, debilidad…

En mi vida me había sentido tan malditamente impotente.

"Esto debe ser una maldita broma, malditas pesadillas de mierda" balbuceé no escondiendo el temblor en mi voz, porque aún de intentarlo, sería completamente imposible para mí el hacerlo.

Y sudor volvió a bajar por mi espalda, y mi pecho inició una maratón de puro horror al ver que todo permanecía estático…

Se mantuvo inerte en su lugar.

"No vomites aquí, por favor" y para cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron por completo a la oscuridad, pude visualizar la figura, y el aroma cobró sentido haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se relajara como un resorte que dejó de ser estirado.

"¿Donde…"

"Lejos" miré alrededor. La habitación era pequeña pero relativamente cómoda. Las ventanas que daban al océano…

Un barco, crucero, yate, lo que fuera esta mierda…

Le miré incrédulo.

"¿A donde vamos?" respiró profundo, su mirada fija en esta amplia extensión de cristal hacia un ocaso intocable, no había luz artificial que acallara a las estrellas; supongo que estábamos lejos de cualquier metrópolis, en mar abierto.

"Argelia de momento, de ahí será a Italia… luego Austria y por último Alemania" mi quijada cayó ante las palabras.

"¿Qué?"

"Kahl, me echaste la culpa de todas las putas cochinadas de un montón de gente que ni conocía… y, bueno, yo tampoco me quedé atrás"

Guardé silencio procesando sus palabras, toda las cosas que nos habían llevado hasta este punto, todos los actos y las jugarretas y… era imposible que el día anterior hubiésemos ido a estudiar como si un futuro aún nos esperara…

Esto se había ido completamente a la mierda, y no era sólo obra mía.

No.

"¿Qué hiciste?" arqueó sus cejas en curiosidad por la pregunta, para luego dejar ir una suave risilla de diversión.

"¿De qué?"

"¿Por que estabas esperando afuera? ¿Cómo sabías que yo…" aguardó a que terminara la oración expectante.

"¿Qué tu qué?" esta puta gorda. Como un gato de mierda jugando con su comida, solo estaba disfrutando el momento preliminar a mi caída. Diría algo, yo me enojaria y se reiría en mi puta cara…

Le odiaba tan malditamente tanto, que incluso me asfixiaba.

"Que yo mataría a esa alfa" terminé demasiado cansado de estos juegos. Mi cabeza dolía como el infierno, palpitando desde la parte derecha de mi cráneo, alcanzando a mi oído y parte de mi mandíbula…

Mordió su labio entonces, encogiendo su mirada en completa diversión.

"No sabía que lo harías, lo dejé a las… probabilidades se podría decir"

"E hiciste algo para poner las probabilidades a tu favor" respiró profundo, no tenía supresor inodoro, no había tomado uno desde el… ese maldito lunes, ya era sábado probablemente. Empezaba a despedir mi aroma, ambos luchando por control en el espacio vacío.

"Como podría Kahl, es imposible alterar las probabilidades de una situación así" dijo en fingida inocencia…

"No para tí" su sonrisa se extendió entonces. Solo quería escuchar esa oración, solo quería escucharme hacer alusión a sus capacidades.

"¿Sabías que los alfas también requieren de ciertos medicamentos?" negué "Butters te siguió, conseguí una foto de la mujer, y siendo un alfa no es muy difícil, con solo una foto, averiguar quien es. Hice mi tarea y conecté cabos. La mujer tomaba una variación algo más fuerte de paroxetina, hacía poco había perdido a un omega; necesitaba medios para lidiar con la depresión y ansiedad que la pérdida de un lazo puede llegar a generar" fruncí mi ceño reticente. Nunca habló de ello… ¿por eso lloraba? ¿recordaba a otro omega o… "Igualmente el medicamento se usa para trastornos hormonales en féminas particularmente. ¿Y sabes Kahl? esa alfa no era muy inteligente que digamos, porque de no tomar más de la dosis recomendada, seguramente las probabilidades no hubiesen estado a mi favor"

"¿Qué coño…"

"Esa droga irónicamente genera pensamientos suicidas, comportamientos autodestructivos, y muchas otras mierdas realmente aprovechables con la mezcla de fármacos correcta" su sonrisa, casi infantil, me enfermaba por completo. Y ya podía verlo venir…

Solo guardé silencio, esperando que pudiese compartir de alguna manera la culpa.

"El viernes ¿ayer en la noche? no sé. Fuí al bar ese antes que tu y ella, y… ordené amablemente al bartender que añadiera algo extra al vino que sirviera a la dama. Inodoro, un olfato de ese calibre es difícil de engañar, suerte para mí que yo también lo tengo. ¿Eh?" por cada palabra una gota de rabia líquida se empezaba a desbordar de mi copa "Un deshinibidor. Solo hacia falta eso, para que toda la mierda que ese medicamento podía llegar a provocar, y toda la mierda que la partida de su anterior omega podía generar, se desbordara… no sabía como sucedería, o que sucedería"

"Mentira" dejó ir una suave risilla.

"La opción favorita era asfixia, había leído artículos donde se ahorcaban de rodillas… algunos con rastro de un último orgasmo. ¿Fue eso? porque si fue así, creeme que lo disfrutó hasta el final" guiñó divertido, conteniendo la risa que claramente quería soltar.

No, no no no no, aún faltaba algo.

"¿Solo eso?" asintió poniendo la mano en su pecho.

"Lo prometo. Solo eso" un temblor corrió por mi nuca, una vez más nauseas, mi cabeza punzando. No… "Qué esperabas, ¿que también te hubiese drogado a ti o alguna mierda así?" le miré irradiando odio, no por sus acciones, sino porque era capaz de ver a través de mis temores… "Yo solo dejé el contexto Kahl, tu tenías que hacerlo pasar. ¿Se sintió bien?" y se puso de pie para empezar a caminar en dirección a la cama. Le contemplé en silencio procesando sus palabras.

¿Se sintió bien?…

Y la respuesta me aterraba tanto. Tanto.

Bajé la mirada rendido, disgustado por mi húmeda ropa en sudor, mientras algo de música sonaba desde algún lugar del barco.

"Eres un anormal Kahl… si fuiste capaz de hacer eso al alfa que te marcó. Dios, eres simplemente… de lo mejor, ¿eh?" logré identificar este sesgo casi lascivo en lo más profundo de su voz, un ronroneo bajo que hizo todo mi cuerpo temblar… en desagrado, en ansias por escucharlo una vez más.

"Estas enfermo" escupí retrocediendo en la cama, sintiendo todo mi cuerpo tensarse ante su casi depredadora cercanía.

"Lo estoy… soy anormal al igual que tu. Solo yo podría marcarte, y hacerte sufrir por medio de una correa a medida, solo mi correa da la talla para tu delicado cuello Kahl" su tono… tan similar al de Kenny cuando hablaba con esa alfa por teléfono. Pensé que era algo de omegas, esas herramientas… o solo estaba divagando de más, tratando de centrar mi cabeza en algo diferente de las ansias que ese tono, esos orbes y ese aroma empezaban a generar en la boca de mi estómago.

"Alejate. Asesino" escupí en rabia formando mis manos en puño, luchando más con mis propios instintos que contra él… no, él era solo el reflejo de mis deseos más mundanos. De nada serviría golpearle hasta el hartazgo, porque lo único que conseguiría a cambio seguramente sería una maldita erección.

El problema era conmigo mismo.

"Asesino…" repitió mi palabra deteniéndose a los pies de la cama, bufó "Te encantaría que aceptara completa culpa sobre tus actos. ¿Verdad?, limpiar tu conciencia echándome toda la mierda a mi… porque te pesa más el hecho de haber sido tú el que lo hizo, que el hecho de haberla matado en sí. Te aterra más la idea del acto que el acto como tal, y eso a su vez te enferma tanto como la satisfacción que probablemente te debió proveer el hacerlo. Dime, ¿te corriste?"

"Cállate, no tienes ni puta idea de lo que está pasando por mi cabeza, no actúes como si yo fuese tan mierda como tu… no lo soy"

"Aw, no sé a quién intentas convencer aquí, pero a mí no es" mordí mi labio en tedio "Sólo… " se contuvo de decir algo. Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono, y de nuevo mi pecho reaccionó como una damisela en peligro ante su maldito héroe… o ante su captor tras desarrollar alguna clase de enfermizo síndrome de estocolmo.

Y ví su necesidad por acercarse igualmente, así como mi necesidad por ceder.

Pero sentía el disgusto y el odio danzaba como una constante entre ambos. Tan molesto…

Empezó a rodear la cama, y no podía moverme siquiera un milímetro.

"¿Fue asfixia?"

"Callate"

"Te corriste"

"No…"

"Mientes. Te gustó"

"No… yo no soy así, yo no…"

"Eres anormal, tu misma concepción implica romper cadenas… y somos criaturas socialmente complejas, así que ese aspecto, aunque sea salvaje, también trasciende a tu comportamiento, a tu razonamiento. Y este proceso de despertar, es solo la trascendencia de instintos animales a aspectos más intrínsecos de nuestro actuar como seres pensantes. Se un buen niño Kahl, y racionaliza el placer que te proveyó el poseer completo control sobre la vida de tu captor. Porque lo único que nos queda para este punto es racionalizar los instintos, y sobre cogerlos como piezas más de nuestra destrozada psiquis" habló deteniéndose a mi lado. Elevé mi rostro hacia él, pupilas dilatada, su aroma tornándose… extraño, más atrayente, más absorbente, como una droga predispuesta en la jeringa, lista para ser inyectada, a milímetros de mi vena.

"¿Y tu que haces?¿intentar racionalizar tu deseo por metermela?" su sonrisa estaba completamente ausente ahora. Pensé que bufaría, o que se yo… pero solo guardó silencio por unos cuantos segundos.

"Intento. Pero no puedo. No tienes ni puta idea de cuanto odio esto Kahl" murmuró, suave y aún así gutural, como el vaho del hielo bañado en whisky, que se eleva blanquecino y turbulento entre tonos ámbar, entre cristal traslúcido…

Y mis barrieras cedieron en breve…

Me posicioné de rodillas en la cama, elevándome a su altura, rostros a milímetros, aromas danzando como dos lobos tanteando la distancia para saltar al cuello del otro…

Evité respirar, porque parecía que cada inhalación hacia que mis barreras se esfumaran. Y podía escuchar su fuerte palpitar… y quería hacerlo acrecentarse hasta el punto donde no tuviera más opción que parar, quería hacerlo mío, quería… quería darme un tiro porque esa parecía la única salida de esta situación.

"Esto está mal" hablé por fin, un murmullo, no había necesidad de siquiera esforzar nuestras voces. Bien podría solo mover mis labios y sabía que lo entendería, bien solo podría incrustar mis orbes en los suyos y sabía que lo entendería.

"Es mucho mejor cuando se siente mal Kahl. La idea de que seas este ser arbitrariado por su propia naturaleza, no sabes cuanto me fascina" y pronto sentí sus manos en mi cuello, palpando el sudor frío que no podía detener… hasta ahora "Y ya sabes lo que dicen, sucio es más divertido"

Todo temor, todo arrepentimiento parecía carecer de importancia cuando sus ojos me escrutaban de tan… absorbente manera.

"Eres tan libre, una libertad tan provocativa como la rosa que no es bella hasta estar en el florero Kahl. Pero te resistes, y te mantienes firme al estúpido rosal apartándolos a todos con tus estúpidas espinas… pero me importan una mierda las espinas, me importa una mierda todo el daño que me puedas hacer de vuelta. ¿Sabes por qué?" negué pasando saliva, respirando de nuevo, como un proceso mecánico, contando, saboreando.

"No…" frunció su ceño en frustración.

"Porque soy el único que puede tomarlo" y recargó su frente contra la mía… quemaba, su tacto quemaba por la necesidad misma que no sabía tenía de él… "Me has quitado todo Kahl, y así aquí estoy… dándote la oportunidad de que me quites aún más. No sabes cuanto odio esto, no lo sabes, no lo…"

"Lo sé…" y elevé mi rostro para que la punta de nuestras narices rozaran. Cálidas, movimos nuestros rostros lento y suave en torno al otro para sentir el tacto, ciervos suplicantes por agua en medio de una sequía.

Pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a ir más allá, porque esta vez no habría Mr. Kitty que nos interrumpiera.

Escuché como saliva bajaba de su garganta, sus pestañas moviéndose contra mi mejilla, su hálito chocando contra mis labios como la suave manta con la cual una madre cubre a su hijo, como la fría tierra con la que un asesino entierra a su víctima.

Racionalizar esto… ¿como se puede racionalizar esto? ¿qué fórmula mágica o línea lógica hacía falta para dar sentido a la distancia que tan desesperadamente deseábamos acortar?. Él me había empujado a cometer actos terribles, me había torturado, humillado… me había usado, y lo seguiría haciendo; me había reducido a nada, insultado, escupido, golpeado; tantas cosas que no había lista existente que contuviera todos los estragos que él había causado en mí…

Y aquí estaba frente a mí, causando uno más, escupiéndome, riéndose a todo pulmón en mi necesidad.

Sabía que poco le importaba la suya, aún cuando afirmara el odiarla, seguramente racionalizarla para él era el reducirla a un acto similar a respirar o a comer. Yo no era más que aire para él entonces, alimento…

No habría nada aquí diferente de la satisfacción de una necesidad primaria y por tanto primitiva.

Bueno, yo también podría hacer aquello entonces.

Rompí la distancia, como un profanador de tumbas que ya no puede volver atrás, porque el ataúd ahora es irreparable, porque el concreto que mantenía todo en su lugar se había derrumbado en piezas que nunca encontrarían su orden de vuelta, porque el cadáver le observaba en silencio, inquisidor, como el testigo único de sus pecados.

Y nuestros labios se encontraron hirvientes, y sus dedos en mi cuello se enterraron dolorosos como un castigo por mi atrevimiento. Me alejé de nuevo buscando por su mirada, sombras danzando en ella como amenazas indecibles por su misma falsa naturaleza.

"Te mostraré Cartman, lo poco que esto me importa, lo insignificante que eres para mí" murmuré contra sus labios sin alejar siquiera un segundo mi mirada de él. Le sentí sonreír.

"Hagamos de esto un concurso entonces" y sus manos bajaron a mi pecho solo para empujarme en un salvaje movimiento contra la pared más cercana.

Caí sentado contra una pequeña cubierta de madera, las sábanas amortiguando el golpea, y aún así no pude evitar gemir por lo bajo por el choque contra la madera en mi espalda. Antes de poder reaccionar apropiadamente sentí mis piernas ser tomadas de una manera absurdamente tosca para ser jaladas hacia abajo como si estuviera acomodando alguna clase de muñeca en su estantería de colección. Su menos favorita.

Y pronto me hallé acostado en la cama, cadera arriba, él sobre mí.

Todo tan… rápido y sistemático. No me molestaba, era perfecto de esta manera de hecho.

Entrar, correrse, salir… como respirar o alimentarse.

Y no me quedaría atrás.

Bajé mis manos a su cinturón desatando apresurado. Buscó por mi boca y pronto sus dientes la estaban destrozando, jalaba mi labio inferior, y mordía con una fuerza que instigaba este destello de rabia y excitación en mi pecho. En segundos este dejo a metal cubrió mi paladar, justo en el momento en que su miembro se encontró en mis manos.

Y teníamos afán, afán por un desenlace donde ya no tuviésemos que ver más nuestros rostros, acelerando la colisión para darnos muerte súbita… no una lenta y dolorosa.

Palpé las gotas de presemen en su glande con mi pulgar, iniciando un tosco vaivén. Una de sus manos se apoyaba a mi costado, la otra subió para enterrarse en mi cabello mientras impulsaba a nuestros labios a juntarse con mayor insistencia.

No, no había cercanía suficiente, era tan desesperante, tan frustrante esta necesidad de simplemente perdernos en el cuerpo del otro, que era enfermiza por sí misma.

Y mis caderas buscaban por la suya, la tela de mis vaqueros rozando contra su miembro en mis manos, ansiedad abordándome a medida su aroma danzaba por mi olfato, bajaba por la parte trasera de mi lengua dejando éste rastro picante y adictivo, y rellenaba mis pulmones como si me poseyera desde adentro…

Le deseaba con tanto furor que dolía. Realmente dolía.

Y ese dolor se veía reflejado con la fuerza con que mordía de vuelta su labio, con la rabia con que acariciaba su miembro, con la furia con la cual extraje el mío para sentirle contra mí… y quemaban, ambas erecciones en mi mano, fluidos entremezclándose, este aroma a

sexo empezando a jugar con las esencias de posesividad que destilábamos como un cóctel de perdición. Una mezcla que parecía estar destinada a ser.

La mano suya que acariciaba mi cabello se dirigió a mi cadera, bajando en un tosco jalar mis jeans.

La brisa marítima que se filtraba por una de las ventanas abiertas hizo mi tez temblar; pero sus dedos palpando mi piel desnuda pareció hacer todo a nuestro alrededor desaparecer, desvanecerse en el aire como una realidad sin peso alguno en nuestros actos.

Sentí sus dedos enterrarse posesivos contra mi tez antes de alejarse lo suficiente para subir mis piernas a sus hombros, su erección, intimidante, ahora descansando en mi entrada como una daga en la tráquea de su siguiente víctima.

Nuestras miradas chocaron contra la otra y una realmente cruel sonrisa se elevó en sus comisuras. Se inclinó hasta alcanzar mi oído.

"Te haré llorar" murmuró.

"Inténtalo" y en un movimiento, aunque predecible, sorpresivo, inició su entrada tosca y ruda…

Mi respiración se atascó ante el suplicio, sintiéndome desgarrar desde el interior. Mis manos buscaron las sábanas, y mis dientes se clavaron en mi labio inferior en busca de un distractor igual de doloroso. Pero no había nada al alcance que pudiese rivalizar con tal martirio.

Contuve un gemido de dolor, y tal como sentenció, lágrimas amenazaron con fluir fuera de mis párpados.

No, no no no.

Lo contuve, desviando la mirada lejos de él, sintiendo ese hipócrita paraíso en sus orbes detallarme completamente fascinado…

Y sabía que le dolía, le debía doler. Abriéndose paso, probablemente eso conllevaría quemaduras a su miembro también; pero poco le importaba, porque el fin principal era causarme dolor a mí; lastimarse en el proceso no era más que un simple daño colateral.

Tal como lo dijo minutos atrás, era el único que podía arrancar a la flor del rosal sin importarle las espinas, es más, probablemente lo disfrutaba el muy hijo de puta.

Mi labio ya se encontraba destrozado para este punto, entre sus dientes y los míos, le sentía hinchado y cubierto de este metalico tono; y aún así presionaba con más insistencia porque este momento, que no debería durar más de unos minutos, se estaba extendiendo a lo que parecían años…

Mareo subió a mi cabeza por el dolor, nauseas sinónimo de debilidad danzaron por mi pecho, y mis piernas temblaban por las heridas generadas a medida se abría paso en mi interior; pero, ni una maldita lágrima brotó de mis ojos.

No. Podría morir aquí, empalado como un maldito cerdo, pero lágrimas no fluirían de mí. Jamás.

Pero las sentía danzar en mi mirada, estancadas como preso en su celda. Yo su carcelero por supuesto… encarcelándome a mi mismo.

Vaya desvaríos.

Y se detuvo, fluidos de sexo entremezclados con sangre, lo podía sentir, lo podía oler…

Y por un momento todo se redujo a nada, estáticos en dolor, mi erección lejos de existir… y obtuvimos lo que deseábamos, hacer de esto un acto bizarro y doloroso, profanarlo, hacerlo nada, escupir en él y reírnos en su cara…

Aún si deseábamos consumirnos en el deseo, seguiríamos siendo nosotros, seguiríamos odiandonos hasta la muerte, seguiríamos profanando este estado natural de irracionalidad, como el hombre que corta su miembro por odio al deseo carnal.

Nos amputaríamos cuanto fuese necesario, nos lastimaríamos cuanto fuese menester; para así reducir a nada este contacto físico que tanto quemaba, que tanto dolía.

"Mirame" escuché su orden y casi por instinto obedecí. Mi aire huyó ante la dilatación de sus pupilas, iris absorbido por este realmente atemorizante negro, solo una delgada línea de paraíso al borde de ese abismo, un plagio casi exacto del infierno mismo que consumiría mi alma como el dueño que se proclamaba ser de mi vida…

Y mis lágrimas no se derramaron ante el temor…

No sonreía. Solo me observaba en silencio como el asesino insensible que contempla su obra inerte, su obra muerta.

Respiré, me había olvidado de hacerlo… y los aromas volvieron a mí como una constante, el dolor haciéndolos lejanos mientras mis paredes se acostumbraban a él… dolía, dolía demasiado.

"Quiero que me digas…" habló, un murmullo si apenas audible "... que se sintió quitar la vida al alfa que te marcó como si fueras un animal" la demanda hizo mi pecho estremecerse en emociones cuyos nombres eran demasiado bajos como para ser siquiera pensados. El simple hecho de sentir aquello era un pecado en sí mismo.

"Estás enfermo" murmuré, dictamen dirigido más a mí, que a él… tal vez para ambos.

"¿Cómo se sintió?" detallé sus orbes en silencio, no entendiendo que necesidad en particular deseaba satisfacer al escucharme decir aquello. Tal vez una demasiado enferma como para ser concebida por alguien que no fuese un maldito psicopata.

"Bien…" murmuré por fin " _Muy_ bien" y su sonrisa se expandió satisfecha. Mordió su labio entonces, su mirada bajando a los míos…

"Eres perfecto Kyle" un casto beso fue dado a la comisura de mis labios "Perfecto para mí…" murmuró saliendo de mi interior para volver a entrar en una salvaje estocada que hizo mi columna arquearse en puro dolor…

Mis uñas se enterraron en las sábanas, mis párpados bajaron como última barrera para mis lágrimas mientras sus palabras resonaban como una sentencia que sabía jamás me dejaría dormir en paz de nuevo…

Perfecto para él. ¿Como herramienta? ¿como omega? ¿como anormal… ¿perfecto como qué?.

Y una segunda estocada, una tercera y mis labios empezaban a perder el control de mis gimoteos de flagelo…

"C-Cartman… de-detente… " murmuré, la súplica huyendo de mi garganta en cierto punto por el dolor tan aberrante que este acto implicaba "No más…" intenté alejarme, pero sus manos me retuvieron en mi lugar posesivas, una enterrada en mi cabello, otra fija en mis caderas...

"Si lloras, tal vez lo haga" habló no cediendo el ritmo y rabia sobrecogió el dolor como maldita magia. Dejé ir aire arrepintiéndome al instante de mis palabras, mordiendo mi labio con más ahínco, enterrando mis dedos en las sabanas con mayor tenacidad.

"Muerete" escupí.

Y tragandome todo el dolor, en un despliegue de salvajismo moví mis caderas contra él para invitarle a ir más profundo a pesar del desgarramiento que sentí me recorrió desde el interior, juntando mis dientes ante el gemido de dolor que el acto me provocó…

Pero hubo algo más, un sesgo casi placentero al final del suplicio, la embriaguez tras la amargura del licor, tintando ese último gemido de dolor, a su vez de lascividad.

Y solo bastó esa prueba casi fugaz entre la desbordante tortura para hacerme adicto a ello.

Y no lo deseaba; el dolor era más fácil de manejar, porque implicaba solo tonos negros, fácilmente distinguibles y calificables en mi conciencia, fáciles de señalar como incorrectos, fáciles de castigar, odiar, despreciar…

El placer por otro lado, era como esa maldita prostituta de exuberante belleza que todos deseaban tener a pesar de cargar en su espalda el peso de un matrimonio y tres hijos. Desagradable e impuro, no blanco, no negro. Un odioso y confuso tono gris que no quería para nada tener en mi cabeza.

Pero lo notó, y como el lobo que deja descubierto su cuello en un momento de estupidez, él se abalanzó sobre ese rastro de debilidad para destrozarme.

Y reprodujo el ángulo sonriendo divertido por la corriente de placer que debió hacerse presente en mi expresión, así como el casi inmediato destello de odio que le siguió.

"Vaya…" su sonrisa se expandió iniciando el vaivén, modificando el ritmo, la fuerza, solo con el fin de extraer de mí más de esos gemidos de placer, como el maldito demonio en busca de mi alma, despojandome de ella con cada estocada, con cada involuntario gimoteo…

Pero sus palabras resonaron lejanas. 'Racionalizar los instintos'...

Estaba tan confundido, tan perdido… tan malditamente perdido. No sabía que estaba haciendo, no sabía hacia dónde coño estaba yendo… sentía que ya ni siquiera era yo mismo en este exacto momento.

Así que solo sucumbí… como un niño perdido en el bosque que camina a la casa hecha de dulces, a pesar de la confusión, a pesar del obvio peligro…

El cansancio por las amenazas me impulsó a la más placentera, a la más fácil de aceptar.

Así que impulsé mi cadera hacia él una vez más, y sorpresa cubrió su semblante, seguido por este extraño sentimiento que no pude reconocer…

Y todo se redujo a nada.

Cerré mis párpados, placer empezando a reemplazar el suplicio con cada estocada, gemidos gobernando mis gimoteos, deseo encarnando en mi pecho destrozado, erradicando mi esencia más pura… haciendo pedazos los últimos rastros de pureza que quedaban en él.

Y el ascenso al paraíso tras el recorrido en el infierno inició, mi conciencia ahora yacía fragmentada en la cubierta del barco, y la brisa acariciaba la faena desenfrenada de dos bestias buscando satisfacer sus propios deseos apurados por terminar, pero deseosos de continuar.

Tantas arbitrariedades nos envolvían, que nuestros labios intercambiando caricias, que mis piernas rodeando su cadera, que su miembro arrancando la vida de mí en brutales embestidas, que sus manos relajando su tacto contradictorias con su salvajismos… eran no más que los elementos de una paradoja…

Mis manos buscaron su piel en medio del desespero por más, palpé sus mejillas, absorbiendo su mirada, tratando de hallar algo que no sabía exactamente qué era.

Mordí mi labio sintiendo el orgasmo acumularse en la base de mi pelvis, pero no deseaba detenerme, sabía que él tampoco.

Mi miembro completamente erecto rozaba entre nuestros estómagos, su mano bajó hacia él empezando este salvaje masaje, arriba, abajo a lo largo de la circuncidada erección…

Y más gemidos me invadieron, deslizando mis manos a lo largo de su cuello, su nuca, deseando rasgar la tela que me impedía seguir palpando todo su maldito cuerpo…

Y pronto esperma de mi propiedad corrió entre nosotros, manchando mi ropa, la suya, y no mucho después le sentí detenerse completamente.

Recargó su frente contra la mía y elevé mi mirada para ver sus párpados cerrados, ceño fruncido en rota concentración, su labio inferior entre sus dientes mientras un gruñido gutural de completo placer se deslizaba como mil serpientes en maldito celo por su garganta…

Había sonado tan malditamente bien, que sentí mi erección resurgir de las cenizas con ese simple sonido…

Más, quería escucharlo una vez más.

Se deslizó fuera, y con mi simple olfato pude sentir la mezcla de sangre y esperma dejar un rastro tras de sí al salir…

Dolía, y aún así quería sentirlo una vez más.

Se arrastró lejos de mí, acostándose a mi lado. Le contemplé en silencio…

Dios, me sentiría terrible por esto mañana, física, emocional, psicológicamente. Ya lo sentía de hecho.

"En un par de días… llegaremos a Argelia" habló, su voz arrastrada "Tomaré un vuelo a Berlín directamente. Tu tendrás que…"

"Hacer el recorrido solo… entiendo. Me dejarás" unos cuantos segundos de completa ausencia de sonido siguió ese estamento.

"Si. No por mucho, de todas formas" dejé ir una suave risa de completa incredulidad.

"¿Recuerdas cuando… cuando estábamos borrachos y prometiste que no cambiarías tus ideales aún si las circunstancias lo hacían?" no respondió, sabía que recordaba "Esto no es diferente… otra promesa rota. Debería acostumbrarme a ellas supongo… aunque bueno, siendo tu, es realmente fácil"

"No voy a prometer nada Kahl, porque no necesita ser prometido. Si quiero hacerlo, lo haré… y sabes que siempre tengo lo que quiero" bufé en tedio.

Perfecto para él, dijo. Perfecto para ser usado… ¿como?, era un alfa después de todo…

Y habían tantas cosas sobre las que pensar ahora mismo. El cadáver en ese hotel, mi familia, mi vida, mi nuevo destino, Cartman. Estaba saturado en preocupaciones; apenas sintieron que él se alejó de mí, volvieron a pesar sobre mi espalda como mil rocas.

Lágrimas volvieron a asomarse bajo mis párpados por todo el revuelto de consecuencias, por toda la gama de incertidumbre. Y cerré mis ojos maldiciendo por mi estúpido sentimentalismo; después de todo, siempre traté de convencerme de que ya nada importaba, era un omega, nada vale la pena para un omega ¿no?; pero aquí estaba, un niño llorando por no poder volver a ver a su familia, por haber cometido actos imperdonables… por haber sido vendido como carne.

Acomodé desganado la poca ropa que se había movido para acurrucarme en mi lugar, abrigarme con las cobijas destendidas.

Él solo guardaba silencio contemplando la escena.

Y tenía tantas malditas preguntas, pero sabía que no las respondería; porque no sabía, o porque sería más entretenido para él el verme sufrir en lo desconocido.

Solo me cubrí por completo tratando de ignorarle, dejándome hundir en la autocompasión que me consumiría al menos por el resto de la noche, porque no había nadie más que se pudiese compadecer de mi.

Estaba completamente solo ahora.

Sentí su peso moverse de la cama. Se había ido de ella… luego pasos suaves a lo largo de la alfombra del suelo mientras escuchaba como subía su cremallera y acomodaba en breve su ropa. La puerta hacia el balcón se abrió.

Volvió sobre sí y una vez más su peso se sintió en breve sobre la cama, no completamente. Pronto unos brazos me rodearon y me tensé en mi lugar…

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" intenté bajar las cobijas o algo, pero el muy hijo de puta me levantó con todo y sabanas. Mi espalda chilló de dolor en cuanto me hallé contra él; pero como siempre, como magia, su aroma me calmó; así como el lento palpitar de su pecho, esta calidez casi impropia que emanaba mientras me llevaba hacia algún lugar.

"No tengo sueño" le escuché decir "Y si yo no puedo dormir, tu tampoco" frío golpeó a

pesar de las cobijas, le sentí bajarme y por fin pude destapar al menos mi rostro para encontrarme sobre el sillón en el balcón de la habitación, la extensión del mar casi infinita hacia la distancia, donde una delgada línea de luces, como ánimas de cálidos colores en el vacío, se mantenían estáticas y silentes contra su difuso reflejo en el mar…

Me había acomodado de medio lado, y aún así la presión en mi parte baja era bastante tortuosa, pero la vista junto a demás factores hacia el suplicio soportable.

No sé qué hora era, pero los demás balcones estaban desocupados, las únicas luces encendidas en el crucero eran las de la parte superior, que se reflejaban perezosas en el oleaje nocturno que golpeaba sereno contra el casco…

Temblé ante el viento, viendo de soslayo como él tomaba asiento a mi lado.

No quería hablar, dirigirle palabra alguna… no quería entablar ninguna clase de conversación con este hijo de puta. No lo haría.

"Pensé… que no podrías quitarme nada más. Y aquí estoy, a días de perderte a ti" habló distante, mecánico… vacío. Le miré de reojo no encontrando más que una inerte expresión de… no lo sé, no había mucho en su perfil, solo largas ojeras, y lastimados labios; sus orbes oscurecidos por la ausencia de luz, tanto interna como externa…

"No juegues a la víctima, claramente no lo eres" esbozó una suave sonrisa, y solo volví al infinito firmamento completamente vivo en el cielo, desbordando de vida en su extensión.

"Si. La única víctima aquí es Kahl Broflovski, por supuesto… por supuesto. Soy el villano, y tu la damisela en peligro que tiene que rescatarse a sí misma una y otra vez. Me pregunto si lo lograrás de nuevo" respiré profundo ante sus palabras "Aún no entiendo cómo lograste hacer encajar tantas piezas en mi contra. La red de omegas de Wendy, la red de tráfico de ese imbecil… ¿como se llamaba… el del KFC, coño. Ni su puto nombre sé… mis discursos con sesgos anti elitistas, mis viajes. Siempre he sabido que eras inteligente, pero esta vez te sobrepasaste judío" su sonrisa entonces cedió ante el cansancio "Si no hubieses… hecho eso en el hotel, yo sería el único afectado ahora mismo. Y sabía lo que hacías, pude oler tu aroma en la 'oficina' de Wendy, Butters me habló de algunas de tus reuniones con ciertas personas… pude intentar detenerlo pero realmente tenía curiosidad. Conectaste toda la información de forma tan minuciosa, que a la vista era irrefutable, probablemente incluso más allá de lo visible era irrefutable…"

"¿Y si no hubiese hecho aquello?... ¿lo del hotel?. ¿Cómo hubieses salido del país sin tu tiquete dorado?¿me hubieses llevado en contra de mi voluntad?"

"No te necesitaba para salir del país… mi madre había dejado documentación falsa, pasaportes y demás mierdas solo por si acaso. Pasó la mayoría de su vida huyendo, estaba tan acostumbrada a ese hecho que incluso preparó mi huida con antelación. Era más inteligente de lo que creía"

"Entonces…"

"Vine porque quería… conseguir algo de información, sutilezas para cuando el momento llegue Kahl"

"¿Qué momento?" dejó ir aire, procesando la pregunta, complacido por la respuesta que seguramente no me daría. Se guardaría todo hasta el último momento, cuando pudiera restregar su victoria en mi rostro.

"El momento en que la cabeza del emperador ruede por los suelos" guardé silencio, mirándole completamente confundido ahora…

"Eres un alfa Cart…"

"Un paria, gracias a ti" y se encogió de hombros, dejando ir un largo suspiro "No me importa realmente… digo, sé que puedo solucionarlo de alguna manera, una pequeñez como esta no puede detener a alguien como yo" no escondió el tono de soberbia en su voz, tan propio de él "Soy mucho más grande que esto" bufé ante el estamento. Pronto sentí su mirada fija en mí igualmente "Y tú"

"No me siento más grande que esto… siento que me está aplastando"

"Un mal del miedo, te impide ver en retrospectiva. Deberías intentar ver el panorama, tal vez entiendas que no caminas hacia una cárcel, solo a una etapa que te llevará a tu cometido"

"¿Y cual es mi cometido?"

"Ayudarme a llegar al momento ya dicho"

"Ser tu herramienta"

"O yo ser la tuya, toma la perspectiva que mejor te haga sentir"

"O la que más manipulable encuentres" dejó ir una suave sonrisa por el comentario, mientras las luces de esa ciudad se perdían a la distancia…

"O la que más manipulable encuentre" repitió bajando sus párpados.

Y guardamos silencio, su respiración realentizándose con el paso de los segundos, un deseo vil en mi casi añoraba que dejara de sonar en algún punto, así como su sosegado palpitar; pero otro más… natural, deseaba escucharlo por siempre, al ritmo de las olas marchando.

"Siempre he apreciado estos momentos" comentó tras un rato. Le miré curioso por el estamento "Lapsos de palabras… aún cuando me sigues aborreciendo, podemos conciliar por breves momentos una conversación medianamente racional"

"Me haces creer que somos seres irracionales entonces"

"Contradictorios. ¿Como seguimos juntos después de tanto?. Nos venimos cagando en el otro desde antes de tener memoria" no pude evitar sonreír por el comentario, por los infantiles recuerdos.

"Éramos niños"

"Ya no somos niños… y aquí estamos"

"No esperarás que salte por la borda ¿o si?. Tu puedes hacerlo si quieres"

"Me refiero a que… aún si tenemos la opción de… evitar este tipo de finales, terminamos irremediablemente en ellos"

"No recuerdo un final como este… no tan jodido"

"Tampoco yo. Pero ya no somos niños, ¿recuerdas?" suspiré.

"Supongo que lo mierda se hace más grande con la edad, incluso las consecuencias… debo admitir que nos lucimos esta vez" soltó una suave risa por ende.

"Y lo haremos más grande, solo espera"

"No, no esperaré"

"Si, es mucho pedir que lo hagas"

"Sorpréndeme entonces… en diez años, tal vez entres por la puerta grande del prostíbulo donde me tengan cautivo, para darme la esperanza de un rescate o alguna mierda así. Pero solo pagarás, te correrás y te irás…"

"No te llevan a un prostíbulo Kahl"

"Venderán mis celos, ya he escuchado de esos lugares, en países primermundistas. Solo cuatro veces al año… los celos son cada tres meses, solo cuatro veces al año entonces…"

"Los celos de los omegas anormales son menos constantes… podrían ser solo dos veces al año"

"¿Como los alfas?" le miré incrédulo.

"Como los alfas" confirmó "Tendrás mejor trato que ningún omega alrededor del mundo… una joya solo rozable dos veces al año, dando la falsa impresión a pobres idiotas de completo poder, porque no hay nada que provea mayor sensación de poder a un alfa que enroscar sus horribles fauces en lo ingobernable. Un anormal. Como una droga no degenerativa, pero altamente adictiva, y lo mejor de todo, legal"

"He escuchado eso tantas veces para este punto, que ya me está empezando a cansar"

"Y lo seguirás haciendo para tu infortunio Kahl" me acomodé con mayor insistencia en el sofá gimiendo por lo bajo por la corriente de dolor que surcó desde mi entrada hasta mi columna "¿Duele?" preguntó divertido.

"¿Y tu polla? digo, el lubricante no es solo para el que recibe" bufó.

"Probablemente menos que a ti"

"¿Seguro?" moví mi pie con algo de esfuerzo hacia su entrepierna tragándome el dolor. Dí una pequeña patada antes de alejarla. Se tensó cubriéndose casi de inmediato fastidiado.

"¿Qué coño haces?"

"¿Fue tu primera vez?" bufó.

"No" no… había sentido el aroma días después de que su celo se detuvo. Kenny…

"¿Fué Kenny?"

Silencio.

Esta extraña sensación de desagrado subió por mi pecho como veneno… jamás la había sentido antes, y su misma extrañeza no hizo más que hacerme sentir aún peor. Y no, no eran celos… era como esa sensación tediosa que tenía de pequeño, cuando algún primo o algún niño de mi edad que si a duras penas conocía entraba a mi habitación a jugar con mis juguetes favoritos, llenar todo de grasa con sus sucias manos, presumir que sus juguetes eran mejores…

Pero no tuve el tiempo de analizarlo de más, para cuando se había aposentado en mi pecho, como un águila en su nido, las palabras ya estaban fluyendo fuera de mí.

"Fue Kenneth McCormick. Quién lo diría, el hijo de una puta, perdió su virginidad con una. ¿Tienes problemas de mami?¿buscas putas porque te recuerdan a la figura materna defectuosa que tienes?…oh, perdón. _Tenías_ " me burlé con desbordante sorna, detallando su expresión en busca de algo.

Respiró profundo poniéndose de pie.

De un brusco jalón me obligo a levantarme del asiento igualmente, quitó todas mis cobijas tirandolas a un lado. Sus orbes se encontraban oscurecidos por la noche, su expresión no decía mucho.

Dejé ir una suave sonrisa de victoria por su obvio enojo.

"No Cartman, no me harás llorar, por más duro que la metas" hablé al ver sus intenciones aflorar. Frunció su ceño casi de inmediato.

"Bueno, aún tenemos tiempo" y se inclinó hacia mi oído "Te cogeré tan duro, que cada vez que alguien te la meta, o se la metas a alguien, lo único que podrás siquiera sentir o recordar será el dolor y el placer de mi en tu interior" y justo tras terminar de decir aquello me movió con esta tosquedad propia de él, para empujarme hacia la barandilla del balcón. Elevó mi cadera con una mano, bajó mi pantalón con la otra, y en segundos ya se encontraba entrando una vez más…

Contuve cualquier rastro de dolor en mi voz, aún cuando lo dejé fluir en mi expresión, no me vería de todas formas.

Y me atravesó una vez más en su totalidad, pero esta vez el placer no se hizo esperar…

Ya me estaba acostumbrando, y odiaba la idea.

* * *

Un fuerte sonido hizo que me levantara casi de inmediato, taladrando mi cabeza, logrando que el palpitar de mi pecho fuera de uno a mil… siendo devuelto a la realidad de golpe por el dolor que a pesar de los días parecía no haber disminuido en mi maldita cadera.

Era el pito o lo que fuera esa mierda, del barco…

Escuchaba a la distancia en al menos tres lenguas instrucciones, pronto llegó la que estaba en ingles. El crucero había anclado.

Enterré mi rostro contra las almohadas para ahogar mis gritos de frustración mientras mi corazón se reducía a nada por los recuerdos disparados a mi cabeza como si de una bala se tratase…

Miré alrededor no encontrando más que memorias rotas. Estaba solo, se había ido… estaba solo… solo, solo… y no tenía ni puta idea de…

Un golpear a la habitación hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara casi de inmediato.

"¿Si?" pregunté… ni siquiera sabía quién era mi captor, no conocía rostros, u órdenes.

No había salido de aquí en días. Toda la comida y bebida era entrada velozmente para luego volver a ser encerrado; por alguna razón, el único que parecía tener el derecho de salir y entrar como si estuviera por su casa era Cartman, y saltar al mar por el balcón no es como que fuese una maldita opción.

" _Como anormal, se le recomienda que se mantenga dentro de los lindes del crucero mientras se encuentre en Argel. Se le está tratando como a un invitado a pesar de su calidad de… mercancía. Por favor evite los problemas_ " dijo una voz femenina con un extraño acento. Olía a omega, otro omega…

Me levanté con dificultad, llevando las sabanas conmigo, toda mi ropa desperdigada por el suelo como los restos ensangrentados de una guerra sin victoria.

Y caminé a pesar del dolor hasta el balcón, algunos rastros remanentes de sangre en el mueble, algo en el suelo… y frente a mí se alzaba la vista de la que supuse era la capital de la ciudad, blancos edificios no tan altos o imponentes perdiéndose a la distancia entre pequeñas amontonadas casas y calles de arquitectura simplista pero armoniosa…

Si, oficialmente, esta era definitivamente la cagada más grande que habíamos hecho.

Igual de grandes, o incluso más, serían los esfuerzos necesarios para repararlo todo.

* * *

 **Espero no se hayan espantado por la escena, o el cambio drástico de eventos xD**

 **Hasta la próxima. c:**


	15. Resurgir

**...**

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

 **RESURGIR**

 **...**

* * *

"En la zona sur de la ciudad se informa hay familiares de militantes yihadistas. Se le ordena al escuadrón 'Ados' avanzar y eliminar. Francotiradores dispuestos en torres hasta tres kilómetros a la redonda. Escuadrón 'Atres' redujo a la resistencia hacia el noreste desde el

punto de encuentro, se debería poder avanzar sin contratiempos" La voz mecánica resonó en mi cráneo, y con cada paso que daba se repetía una y otra vez.

" _Hay lugares a donde las voces no se extienden, todo es silencioso, y sucesos terribles se llevan a cabo a la espalda de mil miradas dirigidas a las ciudades que aún no están en ruinas en nombre de la libertad y la democracia. En esos lugares, como sabrá, es donde se llevan a cabo las más… moralmente debatibles… tácticas"_

" _¿Qué clase de 'tácticas'?"_

" _Las que nadie desea hacer. Aún cuando siempre habrá gente dispuesta por el precio correcto, no es precisamente gente que mantenga un completo estado de estabilidad mental a largo plazo, o gente enteramente contable, fiel hasta el final de sus días a su código de silencio. Ya sabe, las disputas políticas internas de ciertos países con recursos… indispensables, requieren a su vez de medidas indispensables"_

Y conversaciones sin dueño me invadían lejanas. Recuerdos difusos que mis oídos alguna vez captaron.

Y todo se tornaba en rojos y negros, reduciendo mi sola existencia a meros sentidos saturados en polvo, pólvora, sangre… gasolina de los camiones aledaños, carne incinerada, restos de napalm danzando aún en el aire como la muerte misma caminando sobre la cosecha del día, como aves carroñeras sobrevolando los cadáveres que recién terminaron de devorar.

No habían tambores de guerra, no habían preludios o rituales de cualquier clase. Solo el retumbar de corazones, sangre bombeando a la velocidad de la adrenalina siendo esparcida por cuerpos cansados… y sonidos tan fuertes, pitidos constantes, entre la voz, entre gritos, entre esquirlas de metal volando por los cielos en estallidos de muerta gloria.

Pero ahora, ahora no había ruido alguno más que ese murmullo del viento moviéndose entre cristales rotos, entre estructuras derrumbadas, levantando polvo, levantando estelas de piel calcinada, de cenizas y desechos al aire. La única despedida a vidas que no significaron más que un paso hacia la victoria, victoras entre rostros negros y desfigurados por el fuego que nos observaban silentes desde el rabillo del ojo, acurrucados, en posición fetal algunos, pequeños, grandes…

" _Evada las palabras elaboradas y vaya directo al punto, por favor"_

" _Asesinato de líderes sociales, potenciales participantes de la ideología amenazante, posibles testigos… familiares de posibles testigos; participación en guerras civiles de países que necesiten un… 'impulso'; atentados premeditados, misiones de reconocimiento e investigación en zonas fuera de los lindes de nuestro preciado país. En fin, cualquier clase de labor que requiera de cabeza fría"_

" _Con familiares se refiere a…"_

" _Créame, señorita Testaburger, la muerte de nacidos aún en los brazos de sus madres son por lejos sus peores crímenes"_

" _Dice que son perfectos porque su estabilidad mental se conserva a largo plazo"_

" _Tienen una facilidad impresionante para enajenarse de sus actos mientras estos sean ordenados por un alfa, como la cría de un tiburón que reduce a sus hermanos a mero alimento en el vientre de su madre, no hay acto por instinto indigno. Seguir órdenes de un alfa es un acto instintivo, ¿y es acaso el hombre racional, enteramente dueño de esos sentimientos tan tribales?"_

" _¿Y cuando ya no se encuentran bajo el control del alfa?¿recuerdan?"_

" _Lo hacen. Se les ha llevado a cabo múltiples análisis psiquiátricos, han habido avances bastante interesantes en el área del estudio de los omegas"_

" _No sabía que los omegas fueran dignos de estudiarse"_

Cerca de la zona señalada ese murmullo inconfundible de pasos intentando ser silentes alertaron los sentidos de cada omega en el escuadrón. En segundos se encontraban organizados en cubierta; aún cuando, por la inexperiencia de quien los hubiese hecho, probablemente no se tratase de más que de algún niño o mujer sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento.

Pero habíamos estado en situaciones, donde esa misma torpeza se había usado como señuelo. Conscientes de nuestro estado como omegas, usaban en ocasiones nuestros sentidos desarrollados contra nosotros. Era entonces, difícil de predecir, aún con oídos o un olfato de este calibre, si no se trataba de más que de un niño intentando esconderse, o de un tiquete gratis a un acribillamiento.

Pero la zona había sido 'limpiada' de sur a noreste, por tanto no deberían haber amenazas; claro que, la precaución nunca estaba de más.

" _Lo son, porque son útiles; este lugar les ha dado un valor mayor al de solo procrear. Tal vez suene arrogante, pero considero estar haciendo un gran favor a su… existencia inferior por naturaleza"_

" _¿Cuánto lleva en vigencia el proyecto?"_

" _Cerca de veinte años. Hasta hace trece, más o menos, los resultados empezaron a ser asertivos"_

" _¿Saben que son expuestos a una voz artificial?"_

" _No hemos realizado pruebas respecto a ello"_

" _¿No les han preguntado…"_

" _Sus respuestas tienden a ser difusas y evasivas"_

" _¿No han informado a alguno? aislarlo del resto y ver su comportamiento"_

" _Pensamos que eso podría alterar su rendimiento en el campo, así que no. Cualquier experimento o prueba que consideremos afecte sus capacidades a la hora de llevar a cabo las misiones requeridas, se evita en lo más posible. Ya sabe, un omega disfuncional es como un caballo con la pata rota, no queda más opción que deshacerse de él si sus únicas funciones se ven inexistentes"_

" _Entiendo. ¿Por qué son tan… indispensables? pueden comprar más, entrenarlos, experimentar en una etapa temprana para mantener a los más veteranos intactos…"_

" _El proceso requiere de una alta inyección de recursos, aún en las etapas más tempranas del proyecto. La investigación de la aplicación de un lazo artificial por sí sola tuvo costos exorbitantes antes de poder ver resultados positivos, y ni hablar de… el número de omegas inútiles que no pudieron tomar los tratamientos. Hemos estado trabajando en la disminución de daño cerebral en los omegas reclutados"_

Y acostumbrados a esto; a la arena entre nuestras botas, a los vientos saturados en este terrible aroma, al desgastamiento por días de constante rastreo y lucha, y tantos factores que pesaban como el armamento sobre nuestro cuerpo; avanzamos silentes como un niño de ligero peso, descalzo, sobre suelo de perfecto mármol.

El recorrido nos llevó a una serie de casuchas a medio derrumbar, a medio construir con escombros de bombardeos anteriores.

Y allí estaba de nuevo el sonido. No había rastro de pólvora más allá de la ya gastada; y es que con el tiempo aprendes a distinguir los tonos de la guerra, de la que ha sucedido, y de la que está por suceder… y no parecían haber nada que implicara la segunda opción.

Aún así la precaución nunca estaba de más.

Nos detuvimos por un segundo para bajar las máscaras que cubrían parte del rostro, bajando el olfato hacia la tierra en busca de explosivos, posibles minas antipersona, trampas que con un paso en falso pudiese cobrar la vida de medio escuadrón… toda esa información hallada en este sesgo en el aire a TNT, pentolita, nitrato de amonio…

La recursividad de las personas era impresionante, si se proponían el matar a alguien.

Nada.

Si ninguno detenía el avance tras la inspección, se asumiría seguridad del terreno. Nadie se detuvo.

" _¿Daño cerebral?"_

" _Experimentar con la naturaleza tiene altos costos, no sólo monetarios. Claro que hablando de omegas, por suerte estos se pueden reducir a simples gastos El contrabando es bastante útil en estos casos"_

" _Me… concierne la forma con la cual trata a los omegas. Si les considera como piezas reemplazables con facilidad, me gustaría tomar una de las suyas"_

" _No debería de ser de preocupación mi trato, no es nada que vaya contra ninguna ley estipulada, y confío plenamente en el sistema legislativo de mi país. Son omegas, por naturaleza son reemplazables, al menos en un contexto como el actual. Por suerte la sobrepoblación nos salva de recurrir al salvajismo de cuidar a ellos como si se tratasen del último recurso de conservación de la raza. Y con gusto puede llevarse a unos cuantos, si aún sigue en discución el presupuesto"_

" _Esta fue una de las áreas con mayor presupuesto, tengo entendido. Y no planeo llevarme a unos cuantos… solo uno"_

" _Tiene razón, fue una de las áreas con mayor presupuesto. Pero un proyecto tan ambicioso, requiere igualmente de un presupuesto ambicioso. ¿Cual ha captado su atención?"_

" _El rubio, estaba en la fila central, al frente"_

" _Ah… él. Me temo que es irremplazable para nuestros intereses, podría escoger otro, hay varios que cumplen con una complexión similar si…"_

" _No busco un muñeco con cara bonita, le busco a él… podría incluso poner en discusión el presupuesto, estoy seguro de que este omega no es tan valioso como su ambición"_

" _Eso es… debatible. Él es el líder del grupo"_

" _Pensé que la voz artificial del alfa era el líder del grupo, así como tengo entendido que los omegas no siguen órdenes de otros omegas o betas"_

Nos encontramos frente al epicentro de los sonidos. Casi inmediatamente el lugar fue rodeado de forma mecánica, y la invasión dió inicio con mi bota derrumbando la puerta, apuntando a una mujer de extrema delgadez; probablemente por inanición, nada raro en esta zona. Apreté el gatillo sin un segundo pensamiento; no gritó, no luchó, resignada a su destino dibujado en el demacrado rostro y los huesudos dedos alrededor de un rasgado Corán, ahora manchado, tal vez por milésima vez, de estelas de sangre y vísceras.

" _No lidera a los demás omegas… les protege. Se ha llegado a la conclusión de que cada omega puede desempeñar de forma más eficiente, algunas tareas que otras. ¿Bien?"_

" _Y él… es más eficiente protegiendo"_

" _Muchas de las… afirmaciones funcionan en base a hipótesis fundamentales, hipótesis fundamentales en el mercado por ejemplo, como la competencia libre, o la ausencia de un poder diferente de la demanda y la oferta en el mismo; o los axiomas en las matemáticas… en la naturaleza de los omegas es su predisposición a la reproducción y crianza"_

" _Bien"_

" _Creemos que, al igual que en la naturaleza, hay omegas que tienen una mayor predisposición a la crianza, a un punto bastante… sobrehumano. Como un puma que arriesga su vida para salvar a sus crías de las garras de algún oso por ejemplo. Instintos, una fuerza ciertamente poderosa"_

" _¿Es uno él?"_

" _Así es. Él es un espécimen único por ende, su instinto de autopreservación palidece ante el de la preservación de otro a quien considera… importante"_

Señalé para que avanzara el siguiente grupo, pronto cada esquina de la estructura estaba siendo registrada.

Un palpitar resonaba desde algún lugar, le seguí en silencio… mis pasos parecían hacer aumentar el ritmo.

Tras cierto punto un segundo y tercer palpitar se unieron a la enfermiza melodía. Y este aroma… un omega.

Me detuve frente a un armario, quemado por allí, con señales de balas en varias partes… y tres palpitares sonaban como tambores tras la puerta, no lo suficiente grande como para ser el contenedor de adultos.

Niños, un omega, probablemente de no más de unos doce o trece.

Y el olor a pólvora llegaba a mí. Tenían un arma, tal vez apuntando hacia la puerta, para ser disparada en el momento de ser abierta.

Levanté mi rifle, cerrando mis ojos con el fin de confiar ciegamente en mis instintos, tratando de determinar en qué direcciones se encontraban los tres.

El tono a omega despedía del centro si no estaba equivocado… los dos palpitares se encontraban a no más de centímetros del otro. Si disparaba de forma errónea podría herir al omega, y se nos había ordenado no matar omegas. Por el contrario, se nos había dado la orden, a su vez, de matar a cualquier alfa, independiente de su militancia activa o inexistente en grupos extremistas de la zona.

Un tiro a la izquierda, dos gritos. Un tiro a la derecha y uno se silencio… el aroma del omega no descendió y abrí las puertas.

Los dos cadáveres cayeron inertes al suelo, en el medio, una niña, en shock, yacía demasiado absorta en la escena como para apretar el gatillo.

Tomé el arma sin mucho esfuerzo de entre sus temblorosas manos para tirarla lejos, acercándome en breve para confirmar que la esencia a omega hubiese provenido de ella.

Si.

"Encontré una omega, doce, tal vez trece años. En el punto de reunión al noreste del inicial. No hay minas o artefactos de esa misma índole, se ha confirmado la limpieza de la zona"

"¿Heridas?" respondió la voz al otro lado del comunicador. Le detallé en silencio, no sabiendo distinguir entre la sangre de ella y la de… probablemente sus dos… ¿hermanos, amigos, primos?.

"¿Herida?" pregunté en su lengua, lo poco que sabía por las múltiples misiones en la zona.

Elevó su mirada, pupilas perdidas a la distancia mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba en temblores anormalmente fuertes, el sonido del chocar de sus dientes era tan tedioso. Apunté en su dirección y al menos silenció aquello; pero odio, rabia, dolor… emociones que serían borradas en unos días emanaron como veneno de su mirada para luego negar en silencio.

"No" respondí.

"En quince minutos se les recogerán" dijo antes de dar las coordenadas.

En lo que escuchaba las órdenes, en un impulso de… no lo sé, de simple terror por lo que estaba por venir, la pequeña se abalanzó en un movimiento casi animal, guiado por el terror mismo que impulsó su cuerpo entero como un temblor más en sus músculos envueltos de adrenalina, sobre el arma que había tirado lo suficiente lejos como para requerir de más que dar un maldito salto para alcanzarla.

Y aún así la alcanzó.

Un sesgo de esperanza me invadió ante la idea de que apuntara en mi dirección, en menos de segundos todas las posibilidades volaron por mi cabeza, solo un poco más veloz que la velocidad con que la bala me alcanzaría si decidía dispararme.

El seguro estaba suelto, la distancia era lo suficiente corta como para alcanzarme a dar; aún si no acertaba a la primera, su índice temblaba tanto, que probablemente apretaría con suerte más de una vez, dos, tres, cuatro… hasta vaciar el cargador en el asesino de su familia.

Y sabía que no tendría el tiempo para esquivar, moverme o alcanzarla. Me daría irremediablemente.

Y lo añoré como a nada en este mundo. Casi rogué por ello con mi mirada silente.

Pero ese alivio se me vio arrebatado como se le arrebatan las alas a una ave en cautiverio, cuando el cañón de metal apuntó a su propia mandíbula.

De repente la idea de lo irremediable se me provoco casi caprichosa. No era irremediable, no si alguien más dependía de que no lo fuera.

Alcancé a la velocidad de mi alarmado palpitar, en un movimiento poco grácil, el arma; y cubrí el cañón con parte de mi mano desviando la dirección del mismo en un último momento antes de que presionase el gatillo.

Atravesó mi mano reduciendo a nada mi dedo medio, pero amortiguó la trayectorio ahora desviada hacia solo una parte de su mandíbula…

Había logrado destrozar parte de su mentón, alcanzando su nariz y tabique, dejando un rastro de fuego sobre su frente, y perdido contra el techo antes de que un alarido de dolor infantil corriera por las paredes tan familiar, tan familiar como el sonido de la bala atravesando carne, tan familiar como el sonido de piel siendo quemada…

La recosté, cubriendo la herida con mi palma no dañada, viendo de soslayo mi dedo medio destrozado…

"Hay heridos" reporté tras un rato, procurando girarla para que la sangre no bajara irremediablemente por sus vías respiratorias, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer, solo pensando en el hecho de que había cumplido las órdenes de mi alfa, y que por tanto, no había actuado equívocamente.

No, mientras esa voz fuese quien ordenase estos actos, no había nada equívoco en esto.

" _¿Cómo puede él considerar importante a todo el grupo de omegas?"_

" _Ese es otro aspecto curioso, puesto que la importancia, para él, parece definirse en pos a la vulnerabilidad de esa persona, aún cuando su cercanía emocional no sea tan fuerte"_

" _Arriesga su vida por los otros miembros sin dudarlo"_

" _Así es"_

" _Bastante desventajoso para un miembro que parece algo indispensable"_

" _No podemos encerrarlo, sería poco fructífero y redundante. Algunos de los… asistentes que les estudian, afirman que posee tendencias suicidas y autodestructivas; su comportamiento carente de raciocinio a la hora de proteger a otros por sobre su propia vida puede ser un síntoma de ese mal mayor"_

" _¿Intenta suicidarse al salvar a otros o algo así?. Suena bastante… cómico se podría decir"_

" _Lo es. Pero trágicamente para él, o graciosamente, es demasiado bueno en lo que hace. Siempre tiene éxito. Es una situación bastante surreal"_

" _¿Por qué no fallar deliberadamente?"_

" _Porque entonces estaría desobedeciendo las órdenes de su alfa. La voz del alfa es el único linde, entre fallar o tener éxito, un linde que no puede traspasar"_

" _Considere mi oferta, estoy segura que podrá encontrar a otro…"_

" _Imposible, le tenemos en nuestra posesión desde hace aproximadamente diez años, no hemos encontrado uno igual…"_

" _Y yo que pensé que eran reemplazables"_

" _No éste, desafortunadamente"_

* * *

Perdimos la razón, porque en este contexto, la misma era el equivalente a alas…

Perdimos las alas, porque en este contexto, volar implicaba sentir, fallar…

Perdimos el sentir, porque eventualmente se tornó aterrador; y aún cuando habían factores artificiales que nos empujaban a la insensibilidad como si de un abismo se tratase; estos no podían entrar inicialmente por sí solos, no podían entrar sin que la persona aceptase que de hecho… tampoco deseaba sentir.

Y el sentir era como… era como ese vertedero a punto de desbordarse, en algún lugar de nuestra psiquis, de nuestro interior; pero nunca se desbordaba, porque el sistema de recolección de basuras era lo suficiente funcional como para mantener todo en orden, incinerando cada tanto lo que sobrepasaba los límites… dejando tras de sí un rastro de contaminación en nuestro sistema, contaminación que no eran más que las implicaciones de olvidar la sangre en nuestras manos, como si ni siquiera valiera la pena el recordarla.

Pero en algún punto la contaminación pareció una pequeñez al lado del desbordamiento de desperdicios, que a su vez también era tóxico. Así que eventualmente elegimos simplemente… quemarlo todo, incinerarlo hasta los cimientos.

Y ya no había vertedero donde conservar nuestros pecados, esperando porque al menos tuviesen un lugar en nosotros, como humanos… No. Ahora desaparecían en estelas de negro humo que llenaban nuestros pechos como una niebla de olvido, de

desacreditación a manos huesudas sosteniendo un maldito Corán.

Nos perdimos entonces, como un proceso prediseñado, en una voz que todos sabíamos, era falsa.

No se aceptaba, no se hablaba al respecto, porque entre nosotros se había convertido en un tema casi tabú. Aceptar que no éramos más que herramientas condenadas al uso indiscriminado de algún desagradable beta era realmente vomitivo.

Me hacía sentir como una prostituta, que no recibía realmente pago alguno… más bien como un esclavo sexual o que se yo. Era enfermizo…

Pero a su vez, no quería salir de aquí. Estaba en el infierno mismo, y como invitado de honor, había tomado la piel de una criatura sin nombre más, para así convivir más fácilmente conmigo mismo, con mi propia descomposición como ser humano; para así poder soportarme, poder soportar los pecados que pesaban en mi espalda.

Salir del infierno, no haría que la piel de esa criatura pútrida me dejase, es más… tal vez la guardaría a mi lado con más ahínco.

Salir del infierno implicaba caminar entre humanos, personas normales cuyos ojos se encontraban fijos a una realidad completamente diferente a la que yo enfrentaba cada día… yo no era así, ya no más.

No podría resurgir de cenizas muertas, porque la vida no me recibiría con los brazos abiertos, porque las calles parecerían de cartón, y los rostros de quebrantable e hipócrita porcelana; y de intentar quitar la piel de esa criatura pútrida de mis hombros, y de intentar ponerme la mascarita reluciente de un vano ser humano… Tendría que, entonces, violentamente, tratar de distinguir entre lo que me hacía humano, entre lo que no…

Y esa criatura de humo negro que aguardaba en mis pulmones tomaría forma para gritar a mi cara mi falta de humanidad. No había nada que me aterrase más, que encarar aquello, que incluso forma humana había tomado. Mi forma.

Lo veía cada noche, cada noche esa figura de humo negro, con mi rostro, con mis cicatrices; caminaba silente en mi dirección con esta mirada de eterna tristeza, con lágrimas de hollín y temblores similares a los de esa niña con el rostro ahora desfigurado…

Eventualmente se descomponía, crecía, se reducía a nada y volvía a resurgir como estelas de fuego contenedoras de mil y un gritos que si a duras penas reconocía.

Las lumbres viles me alcanzaba, consumiendo lento, consumiendo paulatinamente cada poro de mi piel. Desde mi rostro, hasta cegarme; hasta no poder oler más que mi propia carne en el fuego, que el cabello quemado, los ojos siendo derretidos como la cera de una vela. Y aún cuando sentía morir seguía consciente; seguía mi garganta, donde mis gritos se atragantaban en el infierno mismo, quemaduras irreparables corriendo por mi tráquea, el humo bajando hasta mis entrañas, asfixia llenándome… pero seguía consciente. Y bajaba a mi pecho , donde el humo pasaba a ser fuego casi líquido, y como cuando te sumerges en el ahogo, como cuando agua llena tus pulmones en esos últimos minutos de vida que se extinguen, llamas corrían a raudales hasta perforar y bajar a mi estómago, hígado, riñones…

Luego despertaba envuelto en sudor, no por las pesadillas… no. Por la voz artificial de ese maldito alfa que ordenaba nuestra rutina desde el momento en que despertábamos, hasta el momento en que matábamos, hasta el momento en que íbamos a dormir.

Por que si nos ordenaba dormir, no había pesadilla que pudiese irrespetar su orden.

Pero un día desperté sin que la orden llegara.

Miré alrededor, nada más que oscuridad, este horrible y amargo sabor en mi boca haciendo que arrugara casi por instinto mi rostro, a fármacos… a pruebas.

Respiré profundo, pensé que ya habíamos pasado por esto…

"Despertaste" mi mirada corrió hacia la esquina de la habitación, éste familiar aroma a alfa despidiendo autoridad desde la oscuridad…

"¿No te acercas?. _Jamás_ podría herir a un alfa, soy un simple omega después de todo" murmuré. Mi voz dejó mi garganta rota y árida, realmente dolorosa.

"Solo al que te marcó… y siendo que no existe, dudo mucho que procures límites de esa índole siquiera con él" dejé ir una suave sonrisa por el tono, lejano…

Le recordaba, si; la mujer que había venido a inspeccionar los avances de la operación, o que se yo. Era raro que un alfa entrara al campo, generalmente todo lo hacían era ordenar desde su brillante escritorio.

"Sus intereses parecen disentir de los de mi dueño" algo inmovilizaba mis manos, al igual que mis piernas…

"Si te refieres a que, a diferencia de tu dueño, no estoy interesada en usarte como a un simple instrumento; sino, a verte como a un ser humano; entonces si, disiento de tu dueño" guardé silencio ante las palabras, discursos de igualdad que carecían de completo sentido para mí.

No eran más que palabras destinadas a perderse ante la sesgada realidad, como botellas al océano, un océano de intereses de los de su propia clase; intereses mayores a cualquier criatura bíblica, a cualquier mito, a cualquier monstruo bajo las profundidades del mar; intenciones irrefutables, imbatibles.

Pero parecía hablar en serio, aún bajo este deforme contexto… y no sabía si sentir lastima o admiración.

"No me crees, lo entiendo" dijo tras un rato de silencio. Soltó un fuerte suspiro "Tu nombre es Kenneth McCormick, vienes de un pueblito al sur de Colorado llamado South Park. Tenías tres amigos, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski y… Eric Cartman; el último se podría decir que era el más cercano a ti. Vivías en una casucha con tus padres, un hermano mayor llamado Kevin y… una hermana menor llamada Karen" Eric… Karen, mi pecho pareció reaccionar lento ante los nombres, no mucho realmente.

Sabía que las memoria estaba en algún lugar de mi cabeza, pero tras diez años de mierda todo se veía difuminado como fotos deshechas en medio de una fosa séptica; y para ser honesto, las prefería allí, que apiladas en las manos de esa figura de humo.

"Estudiabas en la secundaria de South Park, tu hermano fue 'reclutado', tu hermana resultó siendo una beta; se encuentra ahora mismo en Colorado, tiene una vida bastante normal se podría decir, propia de alguien como ella. No sé dónde está Eric Cartman, o Kyle Broflovski… ha pasado demasiado tiempo"

"¿Cual es el punto de esto?"

"Hace un par de minutos se te introdujo un medicamento experimental. Solo ha funcionado una vez hasta el momento, no muchos omegas soportan ciertos estímulos; pero creo que tienes posibilidades de adaptarte a sus efectos adversos"

"Es raro, que un alfa se tome el tiempo para hablar con su objeto de observación; aún más siendo este un omega"

"Como dije…"

"Ah, cierto, me está tratando como a un ser humano mientras me satura en medicamentos experimentales contra mi voluntad. Tiene un concepto muy retorcido de humanidad, Señorita Testaburger"

Silencio.

Dejé ir una sonrisa desganada volviendo la vista al techo.

Mi mano aún dolía…

Lo último que recordaba antes de esto era estar en ese intento de hospital en la zona tras haber volado mi dedo por intentar salvar a esa niña… o a lo que quedaba de ella.

Su nariz había sido destrozada, eso afectaría su olfato, uno de los factores más importantes para los omegas, lo que la haría en cierto grado inútil, incluso en términos estéticos; probablemente la dejarían a ir, si tenía suerte, o le darían un tiro como al resto de su familia.

¿Por que la salvé siquiera?, que desperdicio.

Dejé ir un largo suspiro ante la extraña ausencia de la voz de 'mi alfa', el alfa de todos. No ordenandome dormir, levantarme, respirar, vivir…

Dios.

Esta extraña sensación se empezaba a mover por mi pecho, como un desdén a la vida misma. Y estaba acostumbrado a ello, cada situación de peligro frente a mí no era más que una oportunidad para descansar de toda esta mierda; pero esto era diferente, constante, demasiado…

"¿Qué me dió?" pregunté tras un rato.

"Un medicamento experimental, que se supone debería eliminar los instintos propios de nosotros como humanos. Como sabrás todos tienen estos dos impulsos naturales en su interior, el de sobrevivir, y el de reproducirse. Thanatos y Eros…" mi pecho se estremeció ante la explicación…

No,no no no , si me arrebataba algo como ello…

"No suplicaré, porque dudo que por medio de palabras pueda convencer a los de… su clase" escupí con un repudio casi impropio lo ultimo "Pero si aprecia en algo ese concepto de humanidad que su enfermiza cabeza maneja, entonces sabrá que lo que está haciendo me va a joder en muchas maneras"

Esbozó una curiosa sonrisa en la nada… algo desgastada, claramente extenuada.

"No tienes idea, de lo cansada que estoy de los de _mi clase_ " imitó mis términos "Confío en ti, confío en tu fuerza. Sé que podrás sobreponerte a esto, y entonces serás alguien indispensable para mis fines" rabia fluyó por mi pecho moribunda, sensaciones que hacía años habían dejado de siquiera generar chispas en mí.

Y aquí estaban de vuelta, fantasmas de mi flagelo…

"No soy una maldita pieza en el plan de nadie, no pretendo serlo. No busque empatía donde claramente no la hallará, no puede ser más desagradable"

"No busco empatía, busco entendimiento… confía en mí, como lo hiciste alguna vez…" y vislumbré algo de ¿lastima? en su voz. Mi pecho casi se ahogó en desagrado y náuseas ante tal hipocresía hecha palabras.

"No hay confianza que justifique ser usado como un puto juguete. Pero admiro su insistencia, al menos no mandó a terceros a hacer su trabajo sucio" hablé buscando por calma, tantos años de tortura me habían enseñado lo infructífero de la rabia, lo inútil de siquiera sentirla en contextos de completa desventaja. No era más que un grifo abierto, del cual toda clase de barbaridades podrían salir, muchas de ellas no buenas para mí.

No quedaba más que resignarse, una vez más, por centésima vez, por milésima vez.

"Si no funciona, le pido, por favor, que me trate como seguramente trató a todos sus experimentos fallidos, y me de un tiro"

"No fallará, confío en ti"

"Deje la verborrea amena. Actúe como lo que es, una puta coleccionando logros, poder y bienes como pollas en su asquerosa vagina. ¿Qué hará cuando tenga éxito? ¿venderla a estados enemigos a altos precios? ¿usarla en los omegas de sus enemigos para que estos hagan su trabajo sucio…"

"Una revolución Kenny" ignoró los insultos para mi sorpresa. Bufé con obvia gracia.

"¿Revolucionar que?"

"El poder de los alfas"

"Usted es alfa señorita Testaburger, ¿al final se cortará la cabeza igualmente?. Porque Francia no dejó la monarquía atrás, sino hasta que la cabeza del último rey cayó…"

"Si hace falta, lo haré" dejé ir una fuerte risa por el comentario, de alguna forma mis emociones parecían estar empezando a aflorar indiscriminadamente…

Probablemente producto del medicamento, esto era por menos, bastante peligroso.

"Usted es graciosa, arbitraria… tan hipócrita. Me pregunto en qué momento su fachada caerá señorita, estoy ansioso por ver sus reales intenciones"

Dejó ir un largo suspiro.

"Los efectos adversos del medicamento son algo… peligrosos. Al perder tu Thanatos, muchas de tus capacidades naturales de autopreservación se extinguirán, así como toda reacción natural a cualquier cosa que pueda amenazar tu vida. Cosas como el miedo se perderán, cosas como el dolor, señales de peligro a tu sistema para avisarte de que algo anda mal dejarán de tener sentido… podrías dejar de comer, y a pesar del hambre y la sed, nada en tu mente te obligaría a alimentarte, porque no percibirías la necesidad de ello. Por otro lado… al no tener tu Eros, eres completamente libre de cualquier instinto sexual, tu conección con los alfas, con tu misma naturaleza se verá completamente erradicada, no verás la necesidad de seguir su voz, no verás la necesidad de reproducirte, una erección no representará más que una reacción fisiológica natural, pero no tendrá implicaciones en tu actuar…"

"No haga esto" intenté una vez más, viendo por el rabillo de mi ojo, justo en esa esquina que nunca podría distinguir por completo, esa alta figura de humo, de cicatrices y lágrimas de hollín, elevándose imponente como la materialización de mis más profundos temores. Estaba a minutos, con suerte a horas… de ser consumido por la bestia en la que me había convertido.

"Ya lo hice"

* * *

Dos veces al año, en este piso tan cercana al cielo, aromas danzaban en una feroz batalla de control…

Debía entonces, dejarles controlar el mío, y jugar a la presa que se deja cazar, por el lobo que al final no podrá hacer suyo su trofeo más que por unos días, para arrancar de el, con ambrientas fauces, un pedazo de vida, un pedazo de poder, un pedazo de amor.

El aroma de más de diez alfas a lo largo de estos diez años habían danzado por mi olfato como el recuento de mi decadencia, y algunos volvían sedientos por la posibilidad de embriagarse en la falsa sensación de poder que mi estado de entera predisposición les ofrecía; un acto, todo un acto de satisfacción.

Detallé en silencio la información de la siguiente reserva.

Ese nombre tan familiar, precedente de cambios significativos.

Mi celo llegaría en un par de días, y hoy tenía una cena con uno de los alfas que había 'alquilado' mi celo más de una vez, un mérito de pocos.

Dejé la libreta en su lugar, sobre un escritorio de fina madera, para mirar alrededor en desdén hacia los mil y un estantes del lugar, todos a rebosar de libros de politología, econometría, administración, contaduría, sociología, filosofía, dinámica… etcétera. Con suerte obtendría el libro que necesitaba hoy, ese alfa me había prometido una de las primeras ediciones, firmada por el autor. Era difícil de conseguir.

Salí del 'pequeño' estudio para dirigirme a mi habitación a través de una amplia sala que conectaba con múltiples habitaciones del piso, con ventanas de arco a un costado, cubiertas en cortinas de seda de tonalidades blancas, así como el perfectamente limpio suelo, y las paredes empapeladas en elaborados diseños de tono pastel.

Una beta esperaba en la entrada.

"Ya preparé el traje, aviseme cuando este dispuesto, para así ayudarle con la selección de la corbata y el reloj"

"No necesito ayuda, gracias" asintió aún estática en su lugar, no se movería. Atravesé el umbral de mi habitación, cerrando con delicadeza… y respire profundo verificando que no aromas diferentes de esencias florales llenaran las esquinas, era desagradable cuando limpiaban mal la habitación, y este hedor a sexo se aposentaba sobre cosas no reemplazables, como las paredes.

Las sábanas, algunos muebles, cortinas, alfombras, cuadros, y demás eran reemplazados continuamente para mantener este aire falsamente virginal; y aún cuando el cliente estaba en el derecho de elegir el lugar, no podía llevarme fuera de este edificio, donde se tenía completo control sobre mí.

Había múltiples habitaciones, pero siendo la principal la más cercana a mí, donde mis noches corrían, donde mis días pasaban… tendían a elegir esta. Les daba la falsa impresión de que se trataba de algo íntimo; y no me molestaba realmente.

Cada palabra, cada intención, cada insinuación, cada mirada estaba diseñada para abordar sus bajezas, y cabalgar sobre ellas, literal, retórico, como deseen verlo.

Y con el tiempo, se había tornado tan fácil, tan maleable toda la realidad en sí que… pobre de mí, no tenía más opción para huir del aburrimiento que manipular, jugar con vidas que debían estar por sobre mí, pero que realmente estaban tan abajo, tan abajo que sus labios solo podían rozar mis pies.

La camiseta de lino blanco se deslizó a lo largo de mis brazos, cayendo al suelo mientras me observaba en silencio en el amplio espejo al interior de esta habitación destinada como armario.

Piel de marfil, cuidada como la de una muñequita de realmente fina manufactura. Abdomen formado, no, el diamante solo profanable dos veces al año no podía permitirse tener un físico inadecuado para sus clientes.

Se me dispuso un gimnasio personal, un entrenador, así como múltiples nutricionistas, comidas cuidadosamente establecidas, sesiones de entrenamiento diarias como natación y cardio, instrucción en deportes específicos como tenis, polo y cricket; y no se reducía a lo físico por supuesto, pues también debí aprender al menos tres lenguas en los primeros años, aleman, frances y español, otro par en los siguientes por la… variedad de clientes.

Respiré profundo tomando la camiseta, empezar a vestir la pálida tez, pues cuanto más natural fuese el producto, y perfecto en su misma naturaleza, mayor valor tenía.

Yo no era el único anormal. El lugar era un edificio de no sé cuantos pisos.

Desde el primero hasta el último, había al menos diez anormales en este lugar, traídos de distintas partes del mundo. Éramos capital a fin de cuentas, y no hay mejor forma de aprovechar el capital, que centralizándolo… ¿verdad?.

El lugar era único en el país, y en gran parte de europa, así como el de Japón era único en Asia, y el de EEUU era único en América. En países del medio oriente, por cuestiones culturales, no existían este tipo de sitios… pero eso no implicaba que no existieran anormales, los cuales, debido a su ilegalidad, probablemente no la pasaban muy bien.

La última adquisición fue hace unos dos o tres años, una chica de dieciséis, ya debería tener diecinueve creo. Se encontraba en los primeros pisos, entre más bajo, menor el precio por su inexperiencia; y aún así eran precios desorbitantes.

Como productos, teníamos entonces vidas útiles, teníamos deterioro, depreciación y apreciación. La niña de dieciséis estaba en un proceso de apreciación, su valor iría en aumento a lo largo de los años hasta un punto pico, donde iniciaría entonces un proceso de depreciación.

En el punto pico habían dos opciones. Se vendía el activo en su precio máximo, o se explotaba hasta que la vida útil tuviese un fin; dependía de ello los cálculos de ingresos a futuro, porque así como habían tasadores para edificios, propiedades, joyas y demás, habían tasadores para omegas.

Se basaban en múltiples aspectos; desde la edad, el físico, el conocimiento, las cualidades sociales y capacidades comunicativas y… en fin, demasiados.

Y así como había todo un proceso contable tras nuestro cuerpo, habían reportes financieros, dispuestos para los inversionistas, donde se hablaba del monto de activos… no inventarios, o propiedades. No, hablaban de humanos, hablaban de su vida útil, hablaban de los ingresos que generaría a futuro, hablaba de los que estaban en venta, de los que aún se encontraban en uso por la organización, de su depreciación y deterioro, y de las adquisiciones más recientes…

Leía el reporte financiero cada año. Era como ver lo que planeaban hacer conmigo, de forma transparente y sincera. Algunos dirían que no hay cosa más honesta que un reporte financiero, yo diría que no había cosa más cruda y calculadora que uno igualmente. La realidad dispuesta en numeros, que solo un misero porciento de la población podía leer.

Según el último informe financiero, mi precio estaba en su más alto pico. Era ahora mismo uno de los omegas más cotizados del mercado, aún comparándolo con los informes financieros del 'museo sexual' de EEUU y Japón.

Y aquí venía la pregunta.

¿Sería vendido? o sería usado hasta el fin de mi vida util.

La persona que esperaba tener en mis aposentos en un par de días, con algo de suerte sería mi ultima. Dependía de la desición de mis dueños. Y bueno quien era yo para alterarla. ¿ _Verdad?._

Justo después de ese celo, el periodo contable llegaría a su final, y saldrían los estados financieros al mercado. Serían revelados en ellos entonces, sí su más cara posesión, sería puesta a la venta en una subasta, o si sería recluida aquí hasta el final de sus días.

Apostaba a por la primera.

Abrí la puerta donde descansaba una amplia gama de corbatas, tomé la primera a la vista y un reloj cualquiera.

El cliente de hoy si a duras penas se fijaba en esos detalles. Digo, ¿para que exhibir perlas a los cerdos?.

Revisé la hora dejando el lugar en silencio, a tiempo.

Y en no mucho llegué al comedor ya puesto. Este aroma a alfa saturaba el lugar.

Respiré profundo sonriendo en su dirección, tomando asiento en el largo comedor de grueso vidrio, justo frente a él.

"Luces bien" dijo el anciano hombre.

"Siempre luzco bien a sus ojos; no se sorprenda si un día asisto desnudo a nuestras cenas, estoy seguro de que recibiré el mismo cumplido" soltó una suave risa no desviando su opacada mirada lejos de mí, mientras ajustaba en breve el cuello de su camiseta.

"Esté seguro de ello, recibirá el mismo cumplido cada vez" dejé ir aire fingiendo complacencia, virando hacia las altas ventanas de arco que daban a más estructuras imponentes que se levantaban como gigantes en la negrura de la noche, vistiendo de trajes perlados, luces multicolores que a esta hora parecían estar en pleno furor.

"Leí las noticias" viré hacia él.

"¿Las buenas? o las malas"

"Ambas" respiró profundo. Pronto un par de meseros empezaron a moverse silentes entorno a la mesa, dejando todo en su lugar, sirviendo el vino de costumbre.

"Compre bonos a diez años en emisión de descuento en la industria petrolera, y puse en venta la refinería que dijiste" sonreí satisfecho.

"Me alegra que atienda a razones. ¿De todo lo que te he aconsejado hacer, acaso algo ha fallado?"

"Es un movimiento arriesgado"

"Querías especular un poco ,especular por si solo es arriesgado; es casi una ley natural la necesidad de arriesgar para así tantear con las probabilidades de ganar. Más arriesgado, mayor el tanteo; como una ruleta rusa con más de una bala en el tambor" tomó la copa, dejando el vino rodear las paredes de cristal en un movimiento circular, antes de aspirar el aroma del vino, antes de dejar ir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Me conformo con una bala, Señor Broflovski" y buscó mi mirada tras dejar el vino correr por los desgastados labios, estas arrugas de costumbre formándose en su frente, un pañuelo algo manchado por la edad, con esos dobleces ya irreparables por estar guardado tanto tiempo en el bolsillito de algún vanidoso aristócrata.

"La mayoría lo hace, y ese es el problema. Solo quienes apuestan a más de una bala, obtienen la recompensa del rey, señor" y tanteé el cuello de mi copa sin un real interés por la bebida "Le advierto que habrá pérdidas inicialmente"

"Bastante previsible es ese aspecto, me temo"

"La previsibilidad no es siempre buena, solo infunde temor e inseguridades sobre problemáticas en su mayoría inmediatas. Lo que importa realmente es lo que deviene de ellas; eso es lo que busca usted con la venta de la refinería, el resultado tras la tormenta" tomó sus cubiertos; su mirada fija en sus acciones hacía que la luz chocase algo curiosa contra su rostro, haciendo de su semblante siempre envejecido, perder incluso más juventud de la que inicialmente carecía. Sus arrugas en torno a sus ojos, así como las de su frente y las que rodeaban sus labios parecían generar sombras por si solas, sombras como metáforas de mil vivencias, sombras como metáforas de mil crímenes.

Parecía exhausto de la vida, y aún así continuaba poniendo un pie frente al otro, en sus ya sesenta años, por su nunca decadente necesidad de poder. Un cascarón moribundo, cuyo único contenido, cuyo único incentivo para continuar moviéndose, era meros deseos mundanos.

"De ser usted un alfa, Broflovski, sería de temer" dijo tras masticar el primer bocado.

"Soy de temer, pero usted siempre ignora las advertencias. No debería visitar a un anormal fuera de sus celos, señor. Ya saben lo que dicen, poseemos lenguas viperinas, que doblegan hasta al más reacio de los alfas" dejó ir una gutural carcajada por mis palabras.

"Quien inventó eso, jamás tuvo el placer de llevar uno a la cama"

"Tal vez su resentimiento hacia los de nuestra clase se debe a esa misma razón" acompañé su sonrisa, así como sus modales en la mesa. Dando un primer bocado.

Y la velada continuó trivial, un hombre en su etapa de decadencia, alargando la conversación en torno a memeces de finanzas entremezcladas con esa coquetería superficial propia de alguien que no tiene la necesidad de hacerlo, de alguien que solo disfruta del acto de forma casi frívola. Sintomas de la edad, sintomas de un poder que predispone de todo a su antojo.

"Cabe la probabilidad de que su siguiente cliente sea el ultimo" comentó con este dejo mecánico en medio de la conversación. Aquel fingido desinterés no hizo más que avivar este curioso interés de mi pecho. Un juego, esto no era más que un juego de cama, llevado a elocuentes palabras.

"Si el rumor llegó incluso a usted, quien sabe, tal vez sea un rumor premeditado incluso. El número de ofertantes en este celo desbordó mis expectativas" limpió sus labios con esta falta de delicadeza que acompaña a la vejez, demasiados años de modales dejaban tras de sí no más que hastío. Sus gestos tendían a ser casi deliberadamente toscos en mi presencia, un niño que se entregaba a la rebeldía cuando no había nadie más que su mascota favorita frente a él.

"Esperemos que la complacencia que obtenga tu siguiente alfa sea tan extensa como el número de ceros del pago" y su falta de delicadeza para esconder sus sesgos de celos me obligó a ocultar una curvatura de burla por tan infantiles expresiones.

"¿No es lo que todos esperan en un intercambio económico?, ¿mutua satisfacción?. Casi parece que usted se volvió adicta a la suya. Supongo que estoy cumpliendo adecuadamente mi parte del intercambio" bromeé para terminar de beber de la copa, elevando mi mandíbula con el cuello de cristal entre mis dedos, exponiendo mi 'virginal' garganta en un grácil movimiento, sintiendo su mirada ensancharse como un pez cuya boca queda irremediablemente ensartada en algún vil anzuelo.

Y bajé la copa buscando por su mirada, detallando esa amargura casi infantil propia de un niño que añora el juguete de otro.

"De ser el último cliente ese. ¿Ofertaría por mí en la subasta que vendría después?" y un atisbo de esperanza, que sabía moriría pronto, pasó por sus orbes muy bien disimulado. Dejé la copa a un lado bajando la mirada en pos a ocultar mi leve desagrado, para luego volver a anclar mis iris en los suyos con renovada amabilidad, propia de un experto cortejano.

"Lo haré. No hay nada que añore más ahora mismo, que disponer indefinidamente de usted"

"Me permitiré el atrevimiento de añorarlo de vuelta entonces" mentí. Felicidad afloró del pobre hombre ante las palabras.

Pero todo esto no era más que eso, vanas palabras, juegos que pronto llegarían a su fin como todo en mi vida. Tan repugnante, pero a su vez tan divertido.

* * *

 **Por si quedó algo difuso, han pasado diez años desde** **que Kyle y Cartman se separaron xD mas o menos, creo :$**

 **Hasta la próxima :)**


	16. Fuego

c:

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

 **FUEGO**

 **...**

* * *

Y de cierta forma, este ideal de cosificación de un ser humano no se me antojaba precisamente 'impropio', mucho menos inmoral. Tan poco me importaba esta cuestión que… por un segundo me sentí entre los míos al no sentir el deber de fingir lo contrario. Recordé a Kyle, Kenn… recordé a mi madre; pero ninguno de esos factores impulsó siquiera un rastro de culpa en mi pecho cuando pedí a mi primera omega tirarse por la azotea de mi penthouse para comprobar los límites de su obediencia.

Lo hizo.

Lo más absorbente de este sistema, es que no requería de lógica o moral; mientras tuviese un respaldo en una cuenta bancaria lo suficiente 'amplio', una vida entera podría estar a mi completa disposición con un tronar de dedos.

Eran como muñequitas de trapo; incluso creo que a la segunda le llamaba Polly Prissy Pants, a la tercera Polly Prissy Pants segunda y… no sé. La segunda se sumió en una sobredosis de supresoras, la tercera… no recuerdo, me dejó de importar el cómo se 'iban' desde la segunda; después de todo, solo bastaba con ir al lugar correcto, y tendría un reemplazo al instante.

Y en medio de este curso despectivo por el cual te llevaba el sistema, despreciar la vida de estas personas se tornaba en una monotonía casi; y era incluso fascinante encontrar un alfa que llevase años con un omega, cuya marca fuese irrompible, pura, sacra…

O al menos eso creí en un principio.

Recuerdo haber apartado uno de esos omegas de su alfa, por llana curiosidad le marqué para ver, si siendo anormal, mi marca se sobrepondría a la de otro alfa. Mi sorpresa fue casi instantánea cuando así resultó, y el juego de alfas y omegas se tornó mil y un veces más provocativo.

La ruptura de ese lazo sumió a ese alfa en una profunda depresión; lo que le llevó a cometer varios fallos de gestión en una empresa que deseaba adquirir. Su omega; el, proclamado por años, otro extremo del hilo rojo que les unía, se encontraba completamente absorbido en mí mientras tanto.

No pasó mucho antes de que ese siguiera con el destino de los otros, y de que su anterior alfa levantara una demanda en mi contra que por supuesto gane, justo después de adquirir un monto importante de sus acciones, y de haber subido al cargo de CFO en su empresa. Logré un crecimiento en la utilidad de dos punto nueve en no más de un año, dejando el cargo tras convertir la sede en no más que una filial de mi matriz.

Jaque mate.

A medida avanzaba se tornaba más certera esa idea de que, bajo telones, los omegas tenían un amplio control de sus respectivos alfas.

Este escenario de deshumanización se vociferaba a los cuatro vientos, más como un sistema para esconder la temerosa verdad que solo se hacía presente en la cama, que como una realidad en sí. Y es que no había alfa que no tuviese un omega marcado, ni lazos que al quebrantarse, no dejasen tras de sí un rastro de consecuencias.

Pocos eran los alfas que reconocían tal desventaja, y que, en su afán por disminuir sus debilidades, se alejaban por completo de la tentación que provenía de las piernas abiertas de cualquier omega. Esos eran los de temer, y aún así, eran tan susceptibles a la tentación, como un alcohólico en abstinencia lo era a una botella de licor.

Las brechas entre ellos y yo se ampliaba cada vez más, a medida el juego de alfas y omegas tenía una más alta implicación en cuanto al contexto económico y político se refería. Eran humanos después de todo, liderados por deseos y avaricia, por lujuria y ansias de poseer. Tan, _tan_ maleables, que era incluso demasiado fácil.

Y yo… no entendía el cómo, si tanto hablaban de 'cosificar' a los omegas, los terminaban tratando como personas en algún punto; no con los mismos derechos claro, pero les marcaban, cuidaban… querían, amaban. Yo no podía.

No podía verles y pensar en marcarles, porque la acción ni siquiera se vestía de necesidad para mí, sino más como un simple medio de control. No podía oler el aroma de un omega en celo y reaccionar como un estúpido perro callejero en busca de ese hueco para meter mi polla y ya. No podía entrar en celo y dejarme subyugar por las necesidades que sentía no serían satisfechas por simples agujeros con voz.

Pero qué más daba si no le hallaba el sentido a ello; mientras pudiera sistematizarlo y usarlo a mi favor, quienes se encontrarían en clara desventaja serían los otros alfas, víctimas irremediables de su naturaleza.

Así que aquí estaba, contemplando la más pura expresión de este juego de naturalezas; una subasta… no la primera en mi vida, desafortunadamente tampoco la última.

Guardé silencio observando el escenario del anfiteatro desde un balcón con estos socios a mis costados. Cada uno llevaba al menos dos omegas consigo, de pie tras ellos observando quien sería el siguiente en ser añadido a la colección de mascotas de sus amos.

Yo no tenía ninguno, de momento.

Curioosamente, el hecho de adquirir omegas representaba alguna clase de… no lo sé, de sinónimo de estatus. Como tener una colección de autos de alta gama, o una variedad de licores de cosechas exóticas, tener omegas con ciertas características físicas, o con cierta experiencia y demás, implicaba cierto grado de poder. Las adquisición más rara generalmente eran los anormales; pocos omegas en su calidad de normal podían rivalizar aún con el más desvalorizado de los de la primera clase.

Era complicado ver la oferta de un anormal; solo se ofertaban alrededor de dos o tres veces por año en subastas de ciertos lugares del mundo.

"Pronto recibirás la oficina" habló a mi lado este hombre de cerca de sesenta, tomando una copa de vino de las manos de su omega. Sonrió en su dirección, ésta devolvió la sonrisa amena para volver a su lugar.

"Eso parece" comenté aburrido viendo como la primera ronda desfilaba recubierta de excéntricos atavíos y elaborados trajes mientras el anfitrión señalaba las características y experiencia de cada pieza.

"Es un paso bastante grande para alguien aún tan joven "

"Pero no necesariamente erróneo; a veces la experiencia cesga a la innovación en lugar de promoverla"

"Te equivocas, la experiencia es indispensable para la innovación" dejé ir una suave sonrisa por el comentario.

"Puedo recorrer todos los errores de los viejos que ocuparon esa oficina en informes financieros y de gestión, no necesito de sesenta años para errar y acertar con el fin de obtener unos cuantos números positivos. Así que no, el equivocado es usted. Debería alegrarse de que un culo arrugado no se sentará en el escritorio del CFO para variar" soltó una entusiasta risa por mi comentario.

"Sin pelos en la boca, pero a su vez medianamente elocuente. Una lastima que el carisma no basta para tomar decisiones"

"Afortunadamente mi único fuerte no es mi elocuencia" sonrió distante hacia las figuras del escenario mientras se elevaban las apuestas al aire entre números no menores de cinco cifras.

"Tiene razón, nadie llega tan lejos con simple elocuencia. ¿Verdad, anormal?" me observó de reojo tras el término peyorativo. Sonreí divertido por la palabra.

"Nadie lo hace, por ende le repito que mi elocuencia no es mi mayor fuerte, mucho menos mi juego limpio" arqueó sus cejas en sorpresa. Dejé ir una suave risa "O eso le gustaría que dijese; pero no se preocupe, solo soy mejor que usted para el puesto, no se esfuerce en buscar mayores explicaciones, y atribuyalo a mi superioridad" guiñé en su dirección y se limitó a arrugar su manchado ceño en tedio "Bien"

"¿Que tal si le obsequio un omega por su éxito? ya sabe, para ver que tan rapido este decide 'alejarse' de usted" comentó divertido. Asentí.

"Como desee; pero me disculpo si no lo sé apreciar tanto como usted; después de todo, no tengo la necesidad de acumular omegas en pos a demostrar mi virilidad"

"Porque claro está que no la tiene"

"Porque claro está que aún se me para, y que no tengo que hacer uso de mil putas para llegar a tal cometido, que en usted, parece bastante imposible a sus sesenta años de edad" dejó ir una respiración pesada.

La conversación continuó cortante, para cuando la última ronda de piezas avanzó por el escenario ya estaba cerca de ponerme de pie e irme a la mierda.

Hasta que apareció la joya de la noche aparentemente.

Mis cejas se arquearon en sorpresa ante orbes del tono del alba que miraban oscurecidos hacia el público, con este desdén propio de una estrella en sus últimos años de vida. Rubio cabello caía estéticamente desorganizado por sus hombros, algunos rizos bajaban al costado de sus ojos como cortinas doradas en torno a piel levemente bronceada, aún así con este tinte durazno, vivo y casi reminiscente a su propio aroma que llegó incluso a mí. Todo encajado en un vestido de diseñador, de su puta madre sabrá dónde; blanco, largo, con un escote si apenas visible en su pecho y… en fin, que no estaba vestida como puta para variar.

¿Bebe?.

"Veo que te agrada esa" miré de soslayo a mi acompañante "Dudo que aprecies ese presente de todas formas, así que me tomaré la molestia de adquirirla para mí" no tenía realmente la intención de comprarla, ni siquiera sabía cómo coño había llegado aquí; pero bueno, si el viejo creía que podía ganarme a mí, entonces su problema no era en la polla, sino en la cabeza.

"Una molestia que no se podrá tomar" levanté mi oferta y se sentenció la cifra en busca de una mayor, el viejo de mierda a mi lado la aumentó; y la apuesta seguía subiendo por esta zona para cuando los ojos despectivos de ella, que parecían ya tener demasiada experiencia en esta clase de eventos por fin voltearon hacia el hombre que parecía estar ofreciendo una fortuna por ella.

Sus perfiladas cejas de oro se curvaron en incredulidad, y su sonrisa maquillada de este excéntrico tono dorado, como un algo que busca hacer alusión al tacto de Midas, creció en realización.

Continué aumentando hasta que pronto el viejo rebuzno en rendición y el número de mi paleta de subasta fue sentenciado como el ganador acompañado de un fuerte aplauso por la suma más alta gastada hasta ahora en la velada.

Así que ahora Bebe sería mi siguiente omega, quien lo hubiese dicho.

* * *

Transacción realizada…

Cincuenta y uno por ciento de las acciones ahora estaban a nombre de mi compañía, en unas semanas entraríamos en negociaciones sobre la fusión de las empresas, y para terminar, mi cargo para CFO ya había sido aceptado por la junta directiva…

Dejé mi mirada divagar a lo largo de la oficina que abarcaba toda la última planta del edificio en completo silencio y… renovado interés.

Diez años, y aún no estaba en la cima; me estaba costando más de lo que esperaba pero… pero con esto bastaba de momento.

Palpe la carpeta de cuero entre mis dedos avanzando a lo largo de la oficina, ventanas convexas daban a la gran magnitud de la ciudad, infinidad de edificios que se extendían como meros miembros de concreto, cristal y acero del poderío de vanos mortales… y este era el mío, solo uno más de las decenas de miembros que me precedían.

Respiré con hastío el aroma del anterior alfa que había ocupado la oficina, algún viejo que 'coincidencialmente' había tomado una muy mala línea de decisiones a lo largo de los últimos años; pobre tipo.

Contemplé el retrato del hombre en una pared de la oficina, junto a la hilera de otros antecesores, justo al lado de una amplia chimenea artificial y una pequeña sala al frente de una amplia barra con un estante listo para ser llenado con la colección favorita de licores del siguiente presidente. Toda la zona se encontraba puesta en una plataforma semi-alta, rodeada por una separación de cristal, y accesible por medio de unas pequeñas escaleras con peldaños de mármol negro, sostenido por imperceptibles columnas de metal plateado, casi daba la impresión de que flotaban en el aire.

Habían largos estantes dispuestos a un costado del escritorio con mil y un libros que jamás leería, cuadros de movimientos modernistas que su puta madre entenderá, y una que otra escultura en el lugar 'indicado'. Y el escritorio, amplio, casi extravagante; delante de una silla que no disimulaba su intento por emular un maldito trono o algo similar…

Arrugué mi nariz en desagrado al sentir el aroma a ese alfa profundizar su presencia en el ambiente a medida me acercaba a la silla, entremezclándose con un segundo, lejano… muy lejano pero familiar.

Kahl.

¿Lo había traído aquí?. Dios, sí que lo había enganchado ¿eh?.

Respiré profundo buscando por calma, tedio llenándome como náuseas que surgían ante una escena casi visceral.

Busque por mi encendedor al encontrarme frente al asiento, corriendo el escritorio de un empujón, todo sobre él desparramandose en el camino hasta chocar estrepitoso contra un estante de libros; todas esas estúpidas esculturas cinéticas, papeles sin firmar, rastros de cogidas a la secretaria aún remanentes entre huellas a medio borrar y manchas desagradables de hálitos incontenidos a la mierda.

Tras encenderlo lo tiré hacia el enorme sillón.

Empezó a arder en segundos, extendiéndose a lo largo del material como se extenderían los momentos finales de un imperio que se basaba en el comercio con vidas humanas.

Solté una suave risa por el pensamiento.

Dios, eso sonaba bueno y todo… pero no lo era; para nada.

No hay acto, que no carezca de 'dependes', de 'tonos grises'; y de mil y un más factores que puedan llegar a hacer imposible el reducirlo a no más que alguna especie de salvación o acto altruista o… no; mucho menos cuando en el proceso se afectarían tantas vidas humanas. Esperar que el cien por ciento esté de acuerdo con un cambio tan amplio en el sistema, esperar que todos sean víctimas y que todos esperen por un salvador era uno de los ideales más narcisistas que podían llegar a existir.

Pero yo funcionaba bien con eso, me daba completamente igual si alguien no quería ser salvado, no lo hacía por ellos de todos modos.

Tampoco por Kahl, o Liane… o Kenny.

Lo hacía porque podía supongo. Lo que viniera después de esto, independiente de si era malo o bueno para mí, probablemente sería lo suficiente grande como para mantener mi interés.

Pero era como todo, si no ardía lo suficientemente rápido, muy seguramente me dejaría de importar eventualmente.

"Maldita silla" murmuré viendo lo lento que esa cosa se quemaba. El humo blanco y espeso empezaba a llenar el lugar junto a este realmente terrible olor a cuero en fuego; pronto la alarma de incendios sonó y los aspersores de emergencia se activaron "Puta silla" hablé soltando una suave risa por lo ridículo de esto.

Vamos, no era el peor recibimiento de oficina de la empresa, escuché que lo primero que hizo uno de los anteriores presidentes, fué traer a la omega anormal estrella de la compañía en ese momento, una mujer, y esnifar cocaína de entre sus tetas… ese era el detalle más escandaloso, o lo único que escapó del lugar; obviamente hicieron más, mucho más.

Igual, de qué servía tanto dinero, si no era para patrocinar este tipo de locuras. Digo, esa era por poco de las más inocentes que encontrarías en esta industria.

Yo por otro lado solo estaba quemando un sillón, nada del otro mundo.

Elevé la carpeta de cuero para cubrirme de los malditos aspersores hasta que el fuego fue erradicado tan rápido como fue encendido… y ello de alguna forma fue casi decepcionante.

Tal vez nuestro intento por cambiar algo no sería más que este intento por hacer arder la representación física de un poder perpetuado por medio de un sistema enfermamente permisivo e hipócritamente congruente…

Esta mierda me hacía sentir tan pequeño en ocasiones, y eso no hacía más que avivar mi interés por reducirlo a nada.

Lo haría, y si se activaban los malditos aspersores, entonces solo seguiría encendiendo más y más cosas hasta que no hubiera agua suficiente para suprimir el fuego.

Para cuando el agua dejó de fluir, por fin me decidí a mirar los documentos en la carpeta; órdenes a firmar para la toma de decisiones a corto plazo, que decidí hacer personalmente antes del término del siguiente periodo.

La venta o conservación de ciertos activos;y uno en particular bastante importante…

Kyle Broflovski.

Agradecí que el olor a cuero quemado hubiese reemplazado por completo el de ese anterior alfa y el de la puta más cara del catálogo… porque de ahora en adelante, nadie más que yo podría tenerlo.

Estaba tan ensimismado en esto que no escuché los pasos acercándose, ni su aroma invadiendo lentamente el lugar.

Tras un momento de despertar aspiré la esencia ajena, de un tono casi cítrico, ácido y de alguna forma eufórico.

Demasiado vivo para mi gusto, pero parecía que mi gusto estaba atrofiado, porque la mayoría parecía encontrarlo incluso adictivo.

"Escuché la alarma desde afuera" habló la voz femenina. Miró alrededor "Y el tipo del elevador no dejaba de mirarme las tetas. ¿Seguro de que no me quieres marcar? porque ya me está empezando a joder que me anden mirando hasta los putos tobillos mientras la alegría se les baja hasta la polla" dejé ir una sonrisa por el comentario "¿Quemaste la puta silla?"

"Lo quemaré todo, Bebe"

* * *

Llovía.

En días así tendía a subir al último piso, y cenar en el comedor cuyas puertas de cristal y ventanas daban a la terraza, y por ende, al resto de la ciudad.

Nubosidad cubría los cielos, y el concreto se bañaba, reflejando las luces alrededor, como si el agua que le cubría pecara de celos por no poseer luz propia.

Contemplé en silencio las píldoras situadas en un pequeño plato al lado de la presentación de la cena, como si se tratase del postre, tal vez del entrante. Tomé la primera y la pasé con vinotinto, tomé la segunda y solo observé distante hacia la iluminación temática de algunos edificios aledaños, el tráfico que se movía lento por carreteras como un océano de pequeñas, insignificantes luces apuradas, titilantes, aburridas. Tomé la tercera y el calor que había estado surgiendo desde la base de mi pelvis empezaba a diluirse entre medicamentos.

Miré la hora en un reloj de péndulo al otro extremo de la habitación.

Estaba tardando, mi siguiente cliente estaba atrasado por una media hora.

Rara vez, por no decir que nunca, un alfa se atrasaba en una cita conmigo; pero sabía quién era, sabía lo que hacía, conocía sus intenciones como la palma de mi mano; esa persona beligerante, cuya existencia intoxicaba a la mía como veneno en venas.

Iba a tomar el cuarto supresor para disminuir mi deseo, que ya presentía bulliría en un par de horas como agua hirviente proliferando de zonas erógenas; pero en cuanto rozó mis labios, pasos de mocasines resonaron sobre baldosas, fuertes, orgullosos.

Dudé sobre tragarla, pero para cuando ví su rostro, y su sonrisa creciente en soberbia la tomé sin duda alguna.

"Kahl" mi nombre saliendo de sus labios resonó por mi psiquis como una advertencia sin nombre, pero con un claro dueño; demasiado claro para mi gusto. Vi sus orbes zafiro moverse al recipiente de píldoras. Su sonrisa creció en burla sin descender su paso "Pobre, requieres de medicamentos para no desear que te la meta" dejé ir una suave sonrisa ante el comentario, viendo como tomaba asiento tosco frente a mí.

"También uso bloqueador solar para evitar el cáncer de piel, y me he vacunado contra la hepatitis B. Mejor prevenir que lamentar. ¿No?" bufó en tedio fijando su mirada en mí autoritario.

"Compré tu celo, no deberías estar usando putos supresores"

"Te puedes meter la compra bien por el culo gorda, ya sabes, hasta la próstata; luego si quieres te puedes correr donde se te venga en gana; claro, al menos a cinco metros de distancia de mí" su sonrisa se elevó en desdén virando entonces al exterior, desde aquí se alcanzaba a ver el edificio de oficinas de este imperio de tráfico humano; su mirada se encontraba fija en la torre cuyas luces se movían al son de alguna sonata silente "Recibiste la oficina hace unos días… ¿como fue?" nuestros reflejos eran proyectados por la amplia pared de cristal traslucido, poca iluminación hacía a las reflexiones más prominentes en contraste a la luz exterior.

Vi sus párpados bajar en cansancio, el sonido de aire entrando por sus fosas nasales me alcanzó, mientras aspiraba el aroma a hormonas que danzaba en el aire como la musa de mi propiedad. Párpados volvieron a subir, sus pupilas crecieron en dilatación por… mi aroma seguramente, y una sonrisa de renovado interés avanzó por su rostro.

"Pude sentir tu aroma en esa oficina" mordí mi labio, los supresores se quedaban cortos, siempre, cuando su aroma empezaba a correr por paredes, adueñándose no solo de todo el entorno a nuestro alrededor; también de mi propio auto control.

"Lo sé" me observó de reojo, pupilas crecientes como la luna en sus noches más oscuras absorbiendo un cielo que parecía brillar como en pleno día.

"Lo hiciste a propósito, ya veo. Pensé que no podías dejar tu pequeña torre de cristal"

"Puedo, si mi dueño lo desea" vi su manzana de Adán bajar lenta al pasar saliva, su aroma empezaba a tornarse cada vez más prominente, subiendo por mi nariz, alcanzando mi entrecejo, corriendo por zonas de mi cerebro dispuestas a la regulación de mis acciones; empezando a hacer barreras caer, como las murallas gastadas de un imperio en ruinas.

"Una lastima que ya no esté…" habló, su voz tomando un tinte peligroso.

"No, ahora eres tu mi dueño, CFO Eric T. Cartman… dime, ¿Me dejarás aquí en esta… torre de cristal? o decidirás subastarme" su mirada recorrió en breve mi rostro, desde mis orbes, mis pomulos, nariz… cayendo en mis labios cual suicida al abismo.

"Tus supresores no están funcionando muy bien" le ví ponerse de pie, siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada a medida rodeaba la mesa en mi dirección. Y pronto estuvo frente a mí, de pie; su abdomen a la altura de mi rostro. Elevé la mirada hacia él "Esta perspectiva siempre te ha sentado bien" sus dedos se movieron lentos hacia mi quijada, piel contra piel, fuego que no recordaba sentir correr por mis poros desde… desde hacía años.

Me puse de pie haciéndole retroceder, alejando su mano en un tosco mover de mi rostro. Su sonrisa cedió ante tedio.

"Los supresores funcionan, no en tí claro" y la lluvia había cesado. Caminé hacia la azotea, el olor del polvo levantado por el agua reciente alcanzaba mis fosas, el cloro de la piscina entremezclado con lluvia llenaba el ambiente al compás de aromas de poder y subyugación, el humo lejano de autos, rastros de congestión a pisos de distancia. Sus pasos me siguieron, como un lobo que acecha en silencio su presa "Adquiriste el cincuenta y uno por ciento de las acciones, las oficinas deben estar hechas un desastre por la fusión. No deberías estar aquí, tiende a ser un evento bastante ajetreado"

"Pensé que debía agradecerte" reí por lo bajo.

"No, pensaste en venir a restregarme tu éxito"

"El cual me ayudaste a garantizar"

"No de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida; pero prefiero tener a alguien que conozco lo suficiente bien sobre mi espalda que… a un montón de marionetas cuyos hilos no sé con precisión hacia dónde van" me detuve frente al antepecho de cristal "Aún así es difícil distinguir tus intenciones. Aún recuerdo cuando borrachos prometiste… mantenerte fiel a tu finalidad de erradicar a esta minoría"

"Siguen en pie" mi pecho se estremeció ante la obvia mentira. Sonaba tan real, cosa que no añadía más que descaro a su estamento.

"He… escuchado rumores sobre tus tratos a tus omegas; no lo sé, pero siento que disfrutas tu posición" le sentí avanzar hasta mi espalda, sus manos se posaron posesivas sobre mis caderas. Sus labios se movieron a mis oídos.

"Por supuesto que lo hago Kahl, no soy un santo" su alito corrió por mi cuello vestido de promesas obscenas que una parte de mí deseaba hacer realidad "Pero tu tampoco" y dientes se clavaron suaves contra mi cuello gestando un gruñido de dolor y deseo en la parte baja de mi garganta.

Alcohol, whisky añejo, pesado, aún más embriagante que hace diez años se deslizó en mi interior con estos sesgos ya casi imperceptibles del polvo del cacao, como si retrocediera a su procedencia, podía sentir el aroma de la forma más pura y salvaje y…

Viré en mi lugar, sus manos dándome el espacio para hacerlo, nuestros rostros se encontraron frente a frente mientras mi peso se recargaba en el antepecho de cristal que me separaba del abismo.

"¿Por qué irías en contra de un sistema que claramente te satisface?" recargó su frente contra la mía, su sonrisa creció divertida, sus orbes me detallaban absortos en lujuria… algo me decía que los míos no disernian mucho.

"Porque hay algo que me satisface _aún_ más" mi respiración huyó ante el tono, y a milímetros se hallaba el objeto de mis más bajos deseos, que rasgaban mi alma como una bestia buscando huir de su cautiverio.

Acercó sus labios, retrocedí en un tanteo ansioso de consecuencias; danza fruto del odio que profesabamos religiosamente, danza fruto de las ambiciones que nuestra naturaleza reclamaba a gritos. Y alientos chocaron cálidos, sus manos palparon mi pelvis.

"¿Y… qué es ese algo?"

"Ganar" reí contra sus labios subiendo mis manos a su pecho, le empujé lejos. Retrocedió con burla en su rostro.

"Y qué mejor rival al cual derrotar que al mundo entero" comenté despectivo quitando mi americana, calor empezaba a subir amenazante por mi cuerpo. Acomodé en breve el cuello de mi camisa liberando presión de la corbata. Observó mis movimientos con quirurjico detalle.

"Tu " dejé ir una suave risa por el comentario.

"No Cartman, tus palabras bonitas no me llevarán a la cama. Abajo hay una anormal que va a entrar en celo a más tardar mañana; ve y desahogate con ella, te lo digo, no será muy diferente" arqueó sus cejas en curiosidad.

"¿No?" y mi sonrisa creció por su clara perspicacia.

"No. Una vez vino uno como tú ¿sabes?. Un alfa anormal" su sonrisa se borró por completo ante la sentencia "Y se sintió _tan_ bien" ladeó su cabeza en fingida curiosidad.

"Ya…"

"Ve, será más fácil con ella, una linda inglesa; y, ya sabes, no tendrás que lidiar con el hecho de que sea un judío colorado tu objeto de deseo. Eso es caer demasiado bajo ¿no?" bufó en tedio dando media vuelta.

"Por fin dices algo coherente" dijo tras iniciar su camino hacia el interior "Seguiré tu consejo entonces" para perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo, su espalda deshaciéndose en la nada.

Y mi cuerpo se relajó casi por completo como si mil kilos de hierro hubiesen sido quitados de mis hombros; pero este otro lado casi pareció impulsarme a seguir su aroma.

Enterré mis manos en el borde del antepecho elevando la mirada a la nada, el calor desbordándose sin un real contenedor, los supresores haciendo lo posible por mantener mi raciocinio en su lugar y no impulsarme a seguirle como un zorro de caza.

Deshice mi corbata y camisa, saqué mis zapatos y calcetines camino a la piscina, para sumirme en una zambullida algo carente de gracia por mi propio apuro. Las salpicaduras alzándose al aire, cayendo sobre ropa esparcida mientras mi fiebre se dispersaba ante la helada agua, no lo suficiente; no lo malditamente suficiente.

Me hundí por completo, buscando erradicar su aroma, solo yaciendo en el fondo mirando con dificultad a través del agua el cielo nocturno que se extendía hacia la infinidad entre los difuminados tono azules y la iluminación blanquecina desde el fondo de la piscina.

Y es que a fin de cuenta no éramos más que criaturas buscado demostrar nuestra calidad de control sobre nuestros propios impulsos, tanteando en torno al otro altivos, jugando con fuego sin temor, mostrando lo poco que el otro nos afectaba; pues, a fin de cuentas, no usábamos nuestras naturalezas como más que herramientas.

Habría un perdedor, sabíamos que habría un maldito perdedor eventualmente; el perdedor sería entonces, el primero que saltara al cuello del otro deseoso de devorar, subyugado por tan vulgar destino…

Yo por supuesto no lo sería, no; era mejor que él, sin mí no habría llegado a ese punto… y yo no estaría a punto de ser 'libre' sin él…

Subí a la superficie para tomar aire. En cuanto tomé la primera bocanada su aroma volvió a invadirme, me volví a sumergir casi de inmediato.

Estos días serían bastante largos.


	17. Confía

**Bueno, tanto que decir xD**

 **Me disculpo por tardar tanto en publicar, he tenido algunos problemas de salud** **que han atrasado bastante mi ritmo de escritura; pero, trataré de recobrarlo.**

 **No abandonaré esta historia, creo** **que dije en el primer cap** **que la terminaría si o si y eso intentaré en lo mayor posible.**

 **La canción al final es Mind Games de Sickick y... me disculpo por errores de ortografía y o de sintaxis ****que se me hayan pasado (tiende a suceder con capítulos tan largos xD) y espero disfruten :3**

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 17**

 **CONFÍA**

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Tipeaba nervioso sobre el tapizado del auto, mirando por primera vez al exterior de la ciudad… ¿cuántos años habían… cuántos años habían pasado desde que me recluyeron en esa torre? tanto, tanto tiempo que mi cordura empezaba a ceder y… y la idea de que en cualquier momento esto se quebraría y me dejaría en completa vulnerabilidad me aterraba, ansiedad subía por mi pecho y…

"Tranquilo" una mano cubrió la mía. Mi mirada volvió hacia la arrugada tez, manchada por la edad entre anillos de oro, uno en su dedo anular pesando como un estamento vacío… vacío a la hora de estar conmigo. Seguí la mirada hasta el rostro del dueño… mi dueño "Necesito atender unas cuantas reuniones, luego te devolveré a casa" 'casa'... esa torre de cristal, cristal que no hacía más que reflejar mi miseria… como vidrio todo pulido y brillante solo para… solo para reflejar meramente la negrura de mi vida.

"¿Por que me lleva? pensé que no podía sacarme de…" sacó su celular para empezar a tipear, dejando mi mano, ignorándome por completo. Dejé ir una respiración de contenida frustración al verle encender el micrófono de sus manos libres para empezar a hablar sobre negocios y mierdas.

De nada servía enojarme, de nada servía pelear… cada día que pasaba era como un día en el que me hacía más pequeño que el anterior, perdiendo mi ser… me sentía pudrir entre las entrañas de una montaña de oro y diamantes.

Y habían pasado ya cerca de tres años desde que dejé ese muelle en Argel… ¿cuánto más tendría que aguantar?.

Viré hacia el exterior una vez más, tentación rozando mi psiquis… ¿y si solo abría la puerta y saltaba? el seguro no estaba puesto, cerca a un cruce podría…

¿Pero qué clase de mundo esperaba para un simple omega como yo ahí afuera? sin píldoras inodoras, sin documentos, sin nada…

"¿Como van tus clases de alemán?" preguntó el hombre colgando, viré hacia él. A pesar de ser esa su lengua natal, me hablaba en la mía.

"Bien" asintió satisfecho.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que el auto estacionara en uno de los tantos edificios de la zona de oficinas. Bajó y me ordenó seguirle, obedecí, no por instinto… más por temor.

Y avanzamos al interior del edificio. Cada persona que veía a este hombre le saludaba como si se tratase del mismísimo rey o que se yo, haciendo una breve inclinación, lanzando unas palabras condescendientes y apartándose de su camino casi de inmediato. Algunas miradas se escabullían sobre mí, su precioso perro faldero siguiéndole el paso a uno o dos metros de distancia.

Me limité a agachar la cabeza, esconder mis manos en bolsillos y mirar hacia la parte trasera de sus zapatos, paso tras paso, fijando mi atención en su andar y esencia de alfa antes que en cualquier otra cosa.

Justo como se me había enseñado.

Pero fue un momento fugaz de euforia… un momento de epifanía en el cual, este aromaa corrió predominante por mi sentido haciendo de mi corazón un maldito tambor de feria.

Un tono a cacao bañado en alcohol, en un whisky añejo…

Cartman.

Por primera vez elevé la mirada del suelo para mirar a mi alrededor… nada, no estaba. Pero podía sentirlo, ¿tal vez había pasado por aquí hacía poco o…

Entramos a un elevador, exclusivo de ejecutivos. Le seguí en silencio.

Y el lugar estaba plasmado en la esencia de mil alfas, algunos omegas… y la de Cartman. Había estado aquí. Tan putamente inconfundible.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron una vez más, seguí a este hombre una vez más, el olor creciendo… como si fuésemos hacia él. ¿Y si íbamos hacia él?¿Cuales eran las probabilidades?. Las suficientes, si decidía cumplir su promesa.

El hombre volvió sobre sí en mi dirección, justo frente a la puerta de la que supuse era alguna clase de sala de reuniones. Buscó entre sus bolsillos algo para sacar luego una delgada gargantilla.

"Date la vuelta" dejé ir una suave respiración siguiendo su orden, sintiendo dedos moverse a lo largo de mi cuello mientras colocaba el pequeño artilugio de rastreo "El piso es amplio, puedes dar un par de vueltas mientras termino un par de asuntos aquí. Derecho a la izquierda está un pequeño salón-bar por si quieres esperar allí, pide algo si te apetece" murmuró antes de volver hacia la puerta y perderse tras la fina madera.

Palpé la gargantilla mirando alrededor, luego volviendo a la habitación hacia la que acababa de entrar él. Y elevé mi rostro al aire buscando una vez más por ese aroma… no, no se dirigía hacia esa habitación. ¿Donde estaba?.

Viré hacia varios ángulos en busca de la zona donde el aroma pareciera concentrarse… y por fin tras un rato le hallé.

Inicié mi andar a la deriva entre puertas de madera y oficinas de cristal, su aroma mi único guía entre mil pasillos, entre mil miradas que al ver la gargantilla se apartaban advertidas.

¿Por que le buscaba? Preguntó alguna parte en lo profundo de mi psiquis. ¿Por que le buscaba? Si probablemente me daría la espalda una vez más, me hundiría y burlaría, me ultrajaría y heriría y…

Detuve mi paso sintiendo en aroma concentrarse en una amplia sala… probablemente el salón-bar del que se me había hablado antes.

Al entrar probablemente le encontraría… o tal vez solo sería una jugarreta predispuesta por la falsa memoria de mi olfato, ansiando ver algo familiar en un mundo que aún tras tanto tiempo se sentía completamente desconocido.

Dejé ir una respiración temblorosa, aspirando una vez más el aroma que instigaba mi parte más animal como de costumbre… como un droga. Poco importaba si me hería o dañaba… al menos a esa parte irracional, muy _muy_ poco le importaba.

Avancé impulsado por el deseo al interior del salón, buscando alrededor casi desesperado por su imagen, para no encontrar absolutamente nada más que la estancia ocupada por uno o dos alfas desconocidos.

Mordí mi labio en frustración buscando por el rastro una vez más, pero estaba tan atascado en esta zona que era difícil determinar en qué dirección específicamente se había ido… siendo cada segundo una añadidura al tedio en mi pecho. Tenía poco tiempo, contado, siempre en retroceso. Este breve momento de 'libertad' era lo más similar a un lapso de libre albedrío que había tenido en años… y pronto lo perdería, rastreando fantasmas de heridas tal vez aún sin cerrar.

Frustración sobrecogió mis ansias guiándome hacia los baños. No debía ser más que mi imaginación… tal vez otro alfa con un tono similar; en lo que había estado expuesto a aromas había encontrado algunos demasiado parecidos entre si, no idénticos, pero sí lo suficiente cercanos… solo era eso, solo debía ser eso.

Detallé mi perfecto reflejo en el espejo. Traje a medida, cabello perfectamente arreglado, cutis cuidada, como la de una muñeca…

Y por milésima vez sentí asco de mí mismo.

Por milésima vez me sentí encoger entre cadenas de oro.

Por milésima vez quise simplemente… descansar de todo.

Limpie tosco algunas lágrimas que se habían perdido entre las cientas que ya había derramado caminando hacia uno de los cubículos en busca de falsa privacidad. Cerré tras de mí y recargué mi espalda contra la puerta respirando en busca de calma, calma momentánea entre el sinsentido que era el siquiera sentir bajo este contexto.

Reorganicé mi traje y palpé la gargantilla por segunda vez antes de volver a sentir ese aroma abordarme…

Frustración volvió a llenar mi pecho ante lo que parecía un maldito juego de ilusiones, de falsedades y abrí la puerta dispuesto a huir de esa esencia pero…

Pero allí estaba, más fuerte que nunca.

"Sabía que te había sentido" murmuró entrando al cubículo, cerrando tras nosotros para girarme y aprisionarme contra la puerta en una fluidez propia de una bestia.

Mi respiración se atascó como si de la nada respirar implicase aspirar veneno, y mi pecho inició una carrera de incredulidad hacia mis manos. Las elevé a su rostro, familiar, orbes como el infierno, tez como el pecado, aroma como la soga sobre mi cuello, siempre predispuesta para colgarme a metros del suelo…

"Cartman"

"Kahl" y su rostro se hundió contra mi cuello "Dios, extrañaba tu aroma" y el mío en el suyo, permitiéndome aspirar en un despliegue de real libertad. Y jamás podría encontrar metáfora más exacta para él que una droga misma. Enterré mis manos en su espalda, las suyas se ensancharon en mi cadera y solo estuvimos allí, por un par de segundos apreciando la esencia más adictiva que podríamos llegar a sentir a lo largo de nuestras vidas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" murmuré contra su cuello.

"Te sacaré… te haré mío" habló retrocediendo, buscando por mi mirada. Correspondí encontrando esa dilatación en pupilas propia del sediento… probablemente no muy diferentes a las mías. Sonreí ante las palabras.

"¿Como?"

"Es complicado, solo sé que tardará"

"¿Cuanto?" guardó silencio por unos cuantos segundos.

"Bastante… pero si me ayud…" bufé divertido ante las palabras.

"La última vez que te ayudé terminamos acá"

"La última vez decidiste no confiar. Confía en mí ahora…" había esta cierta decisión casi infantil en su mirada; tan propia de él en medio de su obstinación; pero aún así…

"Solo me usarás" sonrió ante las palabras inclinando su rostro sobre mí, su frente rozando la mía.

"Pero te usaré _mucho_ mejor que ellos" y solo bastó ese tono para sucumbir como cualquier omega ordinario ante su comando. Mi aliento huyó y sus labios lo atraparon en un casto beso que pareció dar sentido, por un fragmento de segundo, a mi vida entera. Solo sosteniendo el contacto de bocas, sin movernos ni un milímetro, ojos bajando a la par lentamente mientras atiborrabamos nuestros sentidos en el aroma del otro…

Y esto… esto era el infierno.

Habíamos recorrido un camino realmente largo desde aquello. Siete años…

Siete años después, y aquí estábamos de vuelta.

" _Aw, creo que no te había dicho esto pero… te pondré en subasta_ "

Cerré mis ojos guardando silencio en mi asiento, cruzando mis manos sobre mi regazo paciente mientras murmullos flotaban en el aire entre nombres, entre cifras.

Números danzaban orgullosos, pues este era el testimonio por excelencia, del poder del dinero por sobre la vida humana.

" _No me jodas gordo de mierda, ¡Sabía que saldrías con alguna putería de estas! Dios_ "

"Y para cerrar la subasta de la noche, una de las posesiones más extravagantes de los últimos años. Uno de los omegas más valorizados en el mercado en la actualidad, hablante de al menos cuatro lenguas, diez años de experiencia en el afamado…" hablaba y hablaba la anfitriona del evento, señalando lo que me hacía invaluable, aparentemente.

" _Hey hey, que lo de New Jersey no se te salga_ "

Y elevé mis párpados por primera vez en un buen rato, encontrando cientos de ojos incrustados en mí; seguramente miles en este amplio anfiteatro circular, el techo una cúpula de la cual descendían hileras de iluminaciones, no dejando sombra viva entre balcones entorno al escenario, o a los asientos en la base.

" _Y una mierda de New Jersey, ¿que demonios te pasa por la puta cabeza?_ "

Pero los que apostarían por mí probablemente se hallaban en la zona central, en este segundo piso con unos cuantos asientos apartados con antelación para los compradores que aspiraban a gastar más que nadie.

" _Comprarte omega marica, ¿que más?. Usa esas rastreras neuronas judías que tienes_ "

Encontré su rostro.

Mi mirada se encajó en este infierno… porque para este punto, para mí, aún cuando en mi religión no concebíamos tal lugar, yo lo concebía en el azul de sus ojos.

Y si, jade se sumergía en el mismísimo hades, en su expresión en breve aburrida, dedos en torno a la pequeña paleta de la subasta detallando despectivo a la multitud mientras lanzaba un deliberadamente maleducado bostezo al aire.

Intercambió algunas palabras con el hombre a su derecha, luego con una mujer a su izquierda, y sonreí al ver la ofensa en el rostro de ella; entre los murmullos no podía oir mucho, pero probablemente había sido gracioso.

Respiré profundo sintiendo mi palpitar descender extrañamente relajado. Ahora mismo, cuando mi fantasía de libertad colgaba de un realmente delgado hilo de seda… sentía que podía confiar en él. No enteramente en él tal vez, simplemente en su incapacidad para perder, perder ante el mundo. Sabía, tenía fé en que él saldría victorioso, al menos hoy… y una parte de mí odiaba abrazar esa confianza como último cimiento de mi esperanza en un cambio.

Volví a cerrar mis orbes escuchando palabras volar, números y precios, su voz no alzándose ni una vez, demasiados ofertantes.

"Se vende al doscientos tres a la una…" ese no era el número de la paleta de la gorda…

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver el martillo chocar contra el pedestal una segunda vez. Busqué ansioso por su estúpida sonrisa entre la multitud, para verle alzar la oferta unos cuantos miles justo antes de que la anfitriona pronunciase el tres. Estreché mi mirada en tedio al tanto de su sucia jugarreta, para ser recibido por su estúpida carcajada.

Una mujer elevó la oferta y ví un sesgo de casi repudio en la mirada de Cartman. Era la dama a su lado.

Y una acalorada demostración de poder adquisitivo inició… las cifras se tornaron ridículas para cierto punto; pero para mi fortuna, y para la de mi corazón… tal vez, Cartman ganó al final.

Dejé ir un respiro de alivio que no sabía estaba conteniendo, mi espalda irguiéndose en breve liberándose de una de las situaciones más tensionantes en las que me había encontrado.

Supongo que no confiaba tanto después de todo. ¿Y como mentir? una parte de mí casi esperaba que el muy hijo de puta me dejase en las manos de algún sextenario 'en la flor de su sexualidad' por simple diversión.

Dios. Sonreí por lo bajo ante la idea mientras me instaban a ponerme de pie para guiarme hacia el 'depósito', escuchando como se clausuraba la subasta tras mi partida, entre aplausos, entre murmullos sorpresivos por el ejemplar que habían logrado contemplar el día de hoy, y que en su vida volverían a ver… o eso creían.

Me llevaron a esta sala de espera mientras todo se formalizaba supongo, entre estos eventos siempre habían lapsos aburridos de nada. No es que me molestaran realmente.

Avancé hacia una pequeña sala de estar, escuchando el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada tras de mí, pasos alejándose, murmullos sobre mi persona… todos buenos, sexuales en algunos casos… bueno, en la mayoría.

Dejé ir un suspiro de tedio ante uno particularmente vulgar detallando la pequeña cárcel de fina manufactura, tomando asiento una vez más, cumpliendo mi papel de muñequita de decoración.

Un sonido lejano llamó mi atención. Botas…

La mayoría aquí, por no decir que todos, llevaban zapatos oxford o de estilos similares, en el caso de los hombres; y tacones, en el caso de las mujeres. El resonar de pasos era como un suave taconeo constante. El sonido de esas botas pesadas desentonaba de sobremanera, como un tambor entre pequeñas campanas.

Lo alarmante no era tanto aquello, simplemente era algo curioso; lo alarmante era que se estaba dirigiendo a esta habitación en particular.

Contemplé la puerta a la expectativa del ruidoso invitado cuyo pisar no cesaba su velocidad, ni titubeaba en lo absoluto. Mi mirada entonces viajó al picaporte siendo forzado, no legalmente, por supuesto, para ver un pintoresco personaje atravesar el umbral y cerrar tras de sí.

Le detallé en silencio. Desde las obvias botas militares, hasta un intento de traje formal vuelto una mierda en su… en su proceso para llegar aquí supongo. Cabello revuelto castaño, unas ojeras terribles y un cigarro sin encender entre sus labios.

"Fue… complicado" dijo tras un rato, señalan la puerta. Asentí cauteloso.

"Eso veo" esbozó una sonrisa claramente forzada buscando entre sus bolsillos algo, apurado, ansioso. Un encendedor.

Prendió el cigarro para aspirar y dejar una bocanada de humo ir, un respiro relajado que pareció ahuyentar cualquier rastro de nerviosismo de su existencia.

"Los hijos de puta tenían perros, perros guardianes. Malditos chuchos, son un tremendo dolor en el culo" encogí mi mirada reticente, aún demasiado confundido con la visita como para… no lo sé, realmente no sabía qué clase de reacción tener.

"Entonces… ¿a qué debo… el honor?" bufó por mi selección de palabras, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante ello.

"Kyel, no te vas a acostar conmigo, deja los servilismos para tus marionetitas" se recostó contra la madera "Así que… comprado por Eric T. Cartman, la misma persona que inicialmente te puso en subasta, la misma persona que llegó _bastante_ rápido a CFO de la compañía que te poseía inicialmente" arqueé una de mis cejas ante la repentina verborrea en su característico acento francés. Bueno, esto _sí_ que era pintoresco.

"Dos más dos son cuatro, felicitaciones Christophe" esbozó una suave sonrisa, sola una de sus comisuras se elevó.

"Mira, soy un omega, como tú" asentí al tanto de aquello, vislumbrando en breve la marca en su cuello si apenas escondida por una bufanda medio envuelta en su cuello "Y debo admitir por tanto, que estoy impresionado" bufé volviendo hacia la ventana, cortinas a medio correr, dejando tras de sí un velo traslúcido, luego una ventana en un tercer piso… no forma de huir.

"Yo no, desafortunadamente" su respiración fluyó cansina, exhalando humo por sus fosas nasales. Tras ello se limitó a buscar algo entre los bolsillos del traje, tardó unos cuantos segundos, segundos de tedioso silencio. Y por fin, tras un rato extrajo algo de entre ellos, píldoras.

"Tengo un nombre, y esto… podría interesarte" ladeé mi cabeza atento a sus palabras "Estas píldoras eliminan los instintos naturales de nosotros como omegas, reproductivos y… desafortunadamente también unos cuantos necesarios para sobrevivir" arqueé una de mis cejas en curiosidad.

"No parece muy inteligente"

"No necesita ser inteligente"

"Depende de que pretendas. Dime, Christophe, ¿Qué pretendes?" respiró profundo volviendo el medicamento a su bolsillo.

"Revolución" arrugué mi tabique en tedio por el término "Siquiera una resistencia contra el sistema" se corrigió casi de inmediato. Conocía su lugar, eso era bueno.

"Que romantico. ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? ¿escabullendo esas píldoras entre los omegas de los más influyentes alfas para luego impulsarles a cortar miles de gargantas simultáneamente?" rodó sus orbes en tedio aspirando de nuevo de su cigarro "Bravo. ¿Quien es la mente maestra tras ello? Porque perdona si no me convences con mostrarme unas estúpidas píldoras, que bien podrían ser tu medicamento para las hemorroides" dejó ir un suspiro de completo tedio.

"Supongo que debí empezar por allí, no soy alguien de diálogos, ya lo sabes" tiró el cigarro ya finalizado en la alfombra probablemente más cara que su culo para apagarlo con su ruidosa bota "Wendy, Wendy Testaburger. La subida de tu marioneta como CFO llamó su atención, luego fuiste puesto en subasta y te compró…" mis ojos se abrieron en breve ante el nombre… hacía años no oía de ella, Kenn… Stan. Eran como fantasmas de una realidad completamente diferente, como recuerdos muertos de una vida que aunque quisiera, nunca podría llegar a tener de vuelta.

"¿Qué quiere?"

"Tu y tu marioneta, ese alfa, Eric; serían muy buenas adiciones para nuestra resistencia. Necesitamos cuanta ayuda podamos conseguir. Será grande, probablemente violento y…"

"¿Qué tipo de participación pretenderían de nosotros? ¿Financiera, estratégica…"

"Pasará aún sin su apoyo; pero como dijo ella, el margen de error es tan grande como el cambio que se planea hacer, la estrategia es entonces el arte de planear entre ese margen para reducirlo, hacerlo inexistente si es posible. Un margen de error amplio, entre otras cosas, implica daños colaterales, vidas perdidas y… sé que eres del tipo de persona que realmente aborrece ese tipo de cosas" estreché mi mirada reticente.

"Huelo algo de manipulación en tu discurso, perdona si no confío del todo pero…"

"Sabes que tengo razón, aún si solo pretendes verlo como un medio para atraer tu atención. Con tu ayuda, y aporte a la realización, creación y planeación de este proceso, salvaremos más vidas de las que probablemente pondremos en riesgo…" se encogió de hombros, encendiendo un segundo cigarro "Pero te repito, pasará aún sin tu ayuda" guardé silencio por unos segundos procesando la información.

Si esas píldoras eran reales, a fin de cuentas, representarían un gran riesgo para los medios de control básicos de los alfas… pero si se dejaban a la vista de forma muy precipitada podrían ser contrarrestadas y… eran tantos factores por considerar, que en este momento era imposible para mí sopesar todas las consecuencias y circunstancias que este medicamento podría conllevar. Dejé ir aire rendido.

"Habrá una reunión, en un mes. Contactaré una semana antes contigo para confirmar el lugar y la hora, así como tu asistencia por supuesto" volvió su mano al pomo "Por cierto… Dejaras que te marque, ¿Verdad?"

"¿Qué?"

"El alfa, Eric. Wendy dijo que era peligroso dejarle solo ser con todo el poder que le has ayudado a conseguir, un lazo haría más fácil tener un cierto control sobre él por si…"

"He pensado al respecto; pero no sé qué tan inoportuno sea para mí a su vez"

"Un arma de doble filo, y aún así _tan_ útil" guiñó en mi dirección "Un placer, puta de elite" dijo justo antes de dejar la estancia tan erráticamente como había entrado.

Bufé al aire ante el nombre peyorativo. Para este punto ser llamado puta era como respirar, por tanto me afectaba realmente nada… supongo que así se debía sentir Kenny en secundaria.

Y mi pecho se retractó ante la broma mental. Tanto tiempo… y aún todo dolía.

Mi linea fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose. Elevé la mirada a la espera de Cartman; pero no eran más que algunos de los trabajadores de la subasta. Betas.

Dejé ir un suspiro de pereza mientras me dejaba guiar entre pasillos y personas hasta la salida, donde fui entregado como la mercancía que era a … no lo sé, hombres de la gorda supongo.

Bueno, al menos no nos metían en putas cajas y nos enviaban por correo, eso era de agradecer.

Y en segundos me encontraba en esta camioneta, vidrios polarizados, solo yo y un conductor silencioso en el volante…

"¿A dónde vamos?" la respuesta era más que obvia, pero quería confirmarlo… supongo.

"Al apartamento del señor Cartman" sonreí divertido ante las palabras. 'Señor'... señor mi culo.

"Ya…" mi mirada corrió hacia la ventana, la vista opacada a través del vidrio, oscura de por sí por las altas horas de la noche.

Guardé silencio poco acostumbrado a encontrarme fuera de mi gran torre de cristal como la tendía a llamar la gorda, absorbiendo con la mirada nieve cayendo lenta y aburrida desde las alturas, pintando en breve los peatones, las sombrillas de los pocos transeúntes entre callejones, los techos de casitas de tradicional arquitectura, residuos de siglos pasados entre endosados porches, blancos jardines y humeantes chimeneas en las alturas.

"¿Dónde está?" pregunté no recibiendo mayor respuesta "Cartman" Vi al hombre aclarar la garganta, calor pintando sus mejillas. Mi aroma al parecer había saturado toda la cabina, incluso al punto de alterar al beta. Gracioso.

"Tenía una reunión tras salir de la subasta"

"No está entonces… no cerca" dejé discurrir un suave ronroneo entre mi hablar, escuchando el palpitar del hombre rozar la taquicardia. Reí por lo bajo.

"N-no…" oh, había tartamudeado.

"Dime… ¿podrías hacerme un _pequeñísimo_ favor?" me incliné en dirección a su asiento, apoyando mis manos en el espaldar suyo, dejando mi respiración fluir por la parte trasera de su cuello deliberadamente "¿Por favor?"

"¿D-de qué se trata?" había duda en su voz. Claramente la gorda le había dado órdenes que no estaba siguiendo… o que podría no seguir.

"Necesito un telefono, ¿podríamos parar en alguna tienda de camino al apartamento? será rápido" y me erguí de nuevo, buscando por su mirada a través del retrovisor. Se ancló a mí en un segundo, volviendola a la carretera rápidamente "Y agradecería de sobremanera si no le dijeses al cul… a tu jefe que lo compré; ya sabes, para evitarnos problemas" hablé viendo sus hombros subir en breve, pecho aspirando hasta embriagarse con mi esencia…

Tan fácil.

"Bien" murmuró. Sonreí satisfecho.

Y volví a la ventana viendo la zona de oficinas perderse lenta entre el atasco, la carretera congestionada y… no lo sé, tal vez algún accidente más adelante por las avenidas a medio congelar había hecho estragos con el tránsito, que más daba. Divagar en meneces era ahora mismo lo único que podía hacer, mientras desde la parte trasera de mi cabeza taladraba la idea de Cartman… Cartman…

Tantos años, tantas decisiones, tantos eventos… y aún no confiaba.

Sabía que no me consideraba su igual, era absurdo el simple hecho de pensar en ello; sabía que me veía inferior… ¿pero en qué sentido?, ¿tal vez una marioneta a la cual usar a su placer hasta obtener lo que desea?; igual, aún me necesitaba.

Me necesitaba para escalar hasta la cima.

Nuestra meta conjunta era monopolizar la industria del comercio de omegas, generar entonces un monopolio horizontal consumiendo la industria de , Japón y… la creciente en China.

Tomaría tiempo, demasiado… y manipulación, su maestría; y sutileza, cosa de la que él carecía.

Era como… como un perro salvaje, impulsivo. Calculaba en cierto grado sus movimientos, como el cazador que sabe dónde pisar para no hacer el más mínimo ruido, pero sus chances para atrapar a la presa variaba dependiendo del contexto. Era bueno bajo circunstancias simples, donde no había más que opulencias que exponer, avaricia que explotar; y de ser provocado, su capacidad para idear podía llegar a límites sumamente sobrehumanos, o inhumanos debería decir; pero estábamos demasiado alto, en una red tan compleja, tan frágil sobre la cual tantear, que sus impulsos, los cuales en su infancia le cobraron mil victorias, nos podrían llevar al fracaso.

Por ende estaba a su lado, como una correa sobre su cuello, era lo que le mantenía a raya de caer desde el precipicio al cual habíamos logrado escalar. Ahora más que nunca, donde dábamos pasos lentos al borde del abismo, donde una mala inversión, donde una relación quebrada, donde un enemigo equivocado podría representar años de retraso a nuestro proyecto, era donde más requería de mí.

Ello me tranquilizaba en breve…

¿Pero por que todo con él parecía una cuenta regresiva?¿Una tregua parcial que se quebraría en cualquier momento?

Caminaba en esa delgada superficie de hielo, sobre un lago cuya profundidad había rozado tantas, tantas veces que… Tenía miedo de volver a sentir el hielo quebrarse bajo mis pies.

"¿Aquí?" volví al hombre para contemplar la calle, un centro comercial. Busqué en mis bolsillos mi billetera, abriendo para encontrarme al menos diez tarjetas de crédito, una como regalo de cada ex-cliente. Tomé una y la pasé a él.

"Compra cualquiera, esperaré aquí…" duda cubrió su rostro al instante.

"Pero él dijo que…" sonreí tan empático como me fue posible en su dirección para amainar su ansiedad.

"Te esperaré aquí, no te preocupes" tenía a donde huir, eso era seguro… pero ningún lugar me proveería las facilidades que Cartman poseía.

Le vi asentir aún reticente mientras salía del auto.

Podría ir con otro alfa, uno tal vez más fácil con el cual lidiar, conocía demasiados después de todo; pero me dolía admitir que ninguno tenía el potencial de Cartman, absolutamente ninguno.

Dejé ir un suspiro de resignación contemplando la hora desde la radio del auto…

Doce y media.

Retrocedí en mi asiento recostandome en el espaldar, solo cerrando mis ojos, recapitulando las palabras de Christophe.

Pastillas que eliminaban instintos básicos de reproducción y supervivencia…

Era bastante peligroso debía admitir, y para conseguir los resultados esperados debieron sacrificar bastante; tal vez, incluso omegas. ¿Wendy sería capaz de tal cosa? Tal vez la que conocí en el instituto no; pero no sabía absolutamente nada de ella ahora… y tal como dijo Cartman alguna vez, los cambios como alfa u omega no son meramente hormonales; como seres inteligentes estos cambios trascendían a nuestra propia razón en la necesidad de conciliar nuestra parte instintiva con nuestra parte racional. Podía ser una persona completamente diferente para este punto entonces, su nombre ya no significaba nada…

La puerta se abrió y entró el hombre con el abrigo algo húmedo por la nieve. Cerró aún temblando entre erráticas respiraciones, murmuró algunas cosas sobre el modelo del telefono y no sé qué más, y extendió la caja con la tarjeta en mi dirección.

"Muchas gracias" sonreí en su dirección, consiguiendo que al menos el helaje de la calle se erradicara por completo de su rostro.

"Un placer servirle" y reanudó el viaje.

¿Cómo podía servirme ese movimiento a mí?... dependía de que curso Wendy decidiera tomar; pero, si podía congeniar con ella podrían llegar a ser sumamente importantes para mí. Podría servir…

No. Estaba siendo demasiado imprudente.

Sopesaría las implicaciones de ese medicamento en el siguiente mes, o al menos antes de confirmar mi asistencia, y por supuesto la de Cartman a la reunión.

Tanto que hacer.

"Llegamos" abrí mis ojos recién dándome cuenta de que había caído dormido. Miré la hora algo difuminada entre mis pestañas… la una y cuarto.

Volví hacia el imponente edificio, demasiado alto como para ser contemplado desde la ventana del auto…

Dejé ir otro suspiro de pereza mientras el hombre abría mi puerta.

Salí, le seguí a través de la inmensa entrada, del lobby, y unas dos salas más hasta por fin llegar a los elevadores. Buscó entre su abrigo una tarjeta, la pasó en mi dirección.

"Es el último piso" y la tomé rozando en breve sus dedos deliberadamente.

"Gracias" murmuré al sentirle estremecerse ante el casi inexistente tacto. Asintió apurado volviendo sobre sus pasos.

Le vi alejarse en silencio, estaba tan distraído que se olvido asegurarse de que entrara al elevador. Me encogí de hombros ante el pensamiento, no era mi problema, claro que si el suyo.

Y guardé la tarjeta escuchando sus pasos perderse lo suficiente lejos como para caminar en otra dirección. No entraría a ese apartamento, al menos no aún.

Y tras esperar pacientemente en uno de los sillones del lobby hasta haber escuchado ese auto perderse en la distancia, salí del edificio aspirando el aire nocturno en una inhalación de breve libertad.

Dios, se sentía tan bien no tener ojos sobre mí por una vez en malditos mil años.

En un repentino despliegue de euforia paré el primer taxi que vi y entré apreciando este momento libertad.

"A la zona más viva a esta hora, por favor" señalé sin real idea de direcciones o zonas de este lugar. Ahora mismo era el equivalente de un niño que salía de casa sin compañía de algún adulto a su alrededor por primera vez en su vida. Por suerte existía google maps y demás; pero, por ahora, andaría a la deriva por un rato.

Dormí un rato en el taxi, el ruido del tránsito arrullando mi pobre intento; pero con el tiempo te acostumbrabas a todo, al punto de no poder concebir el mundo con los sentidos disminuidos.

Pronto el aroma de mil perfumes, cosméticos; el andar de tacones y botas; el murmurar de mil voces arribó al puerto de mi conciencia, obligándome a abrir mis ojos para encontrarme en una zona roja de élite.

¿Y cómo no notar la diferencia entre estas zonas y las dispuestas para betas? si en el ambiente el tono a alfa y omega danzaba como la presa y el cazador, ambos domesticados, sólo tanteando sin peligro en los bordes del deseo y la perdición que este implicaba.

No éramos animales después de todo, o eso trataban de vociferar inútilmente.

Y aún bajo ese supuesto, estos lugares brillaban como el epítome del hedonismo mismo; porque, a diferencia de las interacciones entre betas, aquí no se requería permiso, formalidades o consentimiento alguno para dejarse llevar; solo poder adquisitivo, y los alfas eran maestros en ello.

Baje del taxi tras pagar no escondiendo la decepción en mi rostro. No era esto lo que esperaba cuando me refería a la zona más viva a esta hora de la noche; pero igual, ¿que coño esperaba a las dos de la mañana?.

Cartman probablemente me rastrearía… no muy dificil con mi despliegue de hormonas. Y mi sonrisa creció divertida ante la idea que corrió por mi cabeza.

Yo era su correa, cierto… pero podría serlo de una manera más literal, asegurar de forma más natural en que momento me daría la espalda como cada maldita vez.

Mordí mi labio iniciando mi camino, satisfecho por la mirada de alfas siguiendo mi figura.

Con algo de suerte funcionaría, él seguía siendo un alfa más después de todo.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

En cuanto ingresé al elevador del edificio y noté la ausencia de su esencia salí de él.

Dejé ir un suspiro de hastío volviendo a llenar mis pulmones con el aroma aún remanente en el lobby de su reciente parada por este lugar. El hijo de puta había venido hasta aquí, pero no había subido al apartamento, y a menos que se haya comido decenas de pisos por las escaleras, dudaba que estuviera arriba.

Tomé mi teléfono marcando al beta que se suponía debía asegurarse de que Kahl al menos subiese al último piso.

Esperé uno, dos…

" _¿S-sí, señor Cartman?_ " dejé ir una realmente extenuada respiración al notar el claro nerviosismo en su voz.

"¿Viste que entrara al elevador?"

" _¿Perdón?_ " mi índice y pulgar buscaron el puente de mi tabique para aminorar siquiera un poco el estrés que estaba empezando a fluir.

"¿Viste que el omega marica, que probablemente te la paró con sus sucios trucos de zorrita judía, entrara al elevador?" guardó silencio por unos putos segundos… dios.

" _Le dejé en el lobby, pensé que…_ " colgué sin escuchar mayor explicación elevando mi olfato al aire para buscar por la dirección de su aroma.

Sabía que haría alguna mierda de estas. Maldita sea.

Volví al parqueadero en el sótano, tomé mi auto e inicié mi recorrido tanteando hacia la carretera principal, buscando su aroma entre mil mierdas en el aire. Era difícil, pero no imposible; vamos, que nada era imposible para el genial Eric T. Cartman.

A metros en dirección sur por la avenida principal su aroma discurría hacia una zona… roja. Aunque bueno, no habían muchos lugares a los cuales ir a esta hora, claro que no esperaba que fuesen tan directo respecto a su calidad de zorra; pero bueno, supongo que los hábitos de puta no se le irían tan fácil. Los había tenido que adoptar a lo largo de diez años después de todo.

Estacioné en un andén donde su esencia parecía acrecentarse, siguiéndole entre las mil y un más que parecían unirse; llegando a este establecimiento en el centro de la zona, particularmente congestionado.

Y entre la multitud su aroma sobresalía como una dama de vestido carmín, entre virginales tonos blancos… tan sucia, tan pecaminosa… tan orgullosa de su misma invitación al pecado.

Aromas se entremezclaban con el suyo en un sinónimo de completa perdición, y es que bestias tanteaban su cuello, su tez, su mirada…. todo su ser en busca de una oportunidad de absorberle, de poseerle en las más obscenas formas posibles, dando testimonio de bajos, muy bajos instintos humanos.

Nieve caía, pero el calor que emanaba de mi tez iba en aumento, amenazas a mi propiedad instigaba esta presión en mi pecho que hacía mi paso aumentar raudal, entre omegas, entre alfas… solo buscaba a la dama de carmín que me estaba empezando a enloquecer con su simple despliegue de hormonas….. ¿lo estaba haciendo deliberadamente? jugando con el lobo. Oh, pero es que estaba acostumbrado a cazadores sin dentadura, tantear conmigo no era el mismo juego que llevaba a cabo con cual magnate comprara su tiempo.

Aspire de nuevo, un pequeño copo rozó mi nariz evaporándose en poco tiempo, su aroma dispersandose entre mil establecimientos a rebosar de vida, música sonando entre ladrillos, luces de neón, altos edificios y… estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

Y todo parecía desvanecerse cuando le buscaba. No era la primera vez, definitivamente no era la primera vez. Le había buscado tantas veces, hacía años… la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron tras dejarle en ese barco en Argel, la sorpresa en su mirada, el pequeño mover de su nariz reconociendo mi aroma… tan lejos, y cuando le tuve a la vista una parte salvaje de mí le quiso tan malditamente cerca. Realmente pensé, por un segundo, que quería comerle vivo.

Pero entonces habían barreras, de propiedad, de jerarquías… esta vez él era mío, y cuando mi vista se posara en él, realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que clase de impulso saldría de mí. Tenía tanto curiosidad por mi actuar, como por la existencia de capacidad para controlarme.

Y todo parecía desvanecerse cuando le buscaba. Los ruidos se volvían disonantes entre pasos y murmullos, al punto de que, en cuanto su voz entrase en mi radio de escucha, sería absolutamente todo lo que oiría; los aromas se abrían paso, y el suyo se sobreponía, imponente, único, tan malditamente adictivo que realmente no culpaba al chofer marica por sucumbir ante algo tan fácil de apreciar como lo era su esencia a perdición; y todo parecía reducirse a una visión de túnel cuyo centro tenía que ser él, _tenía_ que ser él.

Avancé hasta un club demasiado congestionado para la hora, eran cerca de las tres y gente parecía desesperada por entrar a pesar de la hora. Tal vez también lo sentían… el aroma de la puta más cara en el mercado, por algo debía ser el precio.

Bufé abriéndome paso entre una realmente tediosa multitud, alfas y omegas tras ellos, algunos betas desentonando; pero poco importaba, ahora mismo su ser era mi mayor prioridad.

Entre una multitud pululante, luces de neón corriendo por paredes, techo, contorneando las sombras en el suelo como serpientes, humo danzando a la altura de tobillos y música resonando a una frecuencia dispuesta para el sensible oído de alfas y omegas, sentí su aroma acariciar mi rostro como la musa que juega divertida con su artista.

Estaba cerca.

Tan cerca que mi corazón pareció disponer el andar de mis pasos, aumentando ambos a la par con cada respiración más cerca de él.

Hacia tanto no sentía esto… era como sucumbir ante la naturaleza, una parte de nosotros como meros seres pretendiendo ser dioses, que rozaba la terrenalidad, recordando así nuestra sucia pertenencia al equivalente de cuadrupedos en celo.

Pero era difícil, realmente difícil ignorar esa parte que golpeaba y rasgaba por salir, suplicando un momento de libertinaje, de control, de sumisión, de algo que nos hiciese sentir humanos una vez más.

Entre lo que no parecían más que sombras su figura contorneó toda mi realidad misma. Conservaba el esmoquin de la anterior velada, aunque la chaqueta ya no se encontraba por ningún lugar. La camisa tenía el cuello deshecho junto a la corbata a medio bajar, y el chaleco ya completamente desabotonado dejaba expuesto su blanco cuello completamente libre de marca alguna, invitando a cuánto alfa a su alrededor decidiese delinear con su sucia boca su yugular.

Se encontraba recargado en la barra, copa de vinotinto en mano, sonrisa de rastrero judío a la orden, y postura de completa libertad. Barbilla elevada, espalda recta, cuello deliberadamente expuesto en una ladeada posición para mostrar el poco temor que los múltiples alfas a su alrededor le inspiraban. Tan arrogante, tan Kahl.

En cuanto me acerqué lo suficiente la tensión se hizo notar, amenazas corrían vertiginosas entre un gran número de depredadores, disfrazados de dioses, a su alrededor; manteniéndolos a raya en base a su misma naturaleza terrenal.

Jugaba con fuego, pero estaba tan malditamente acostumbrado a poner las manos en él, que sabía que podría manipularlo sin llegar a quemarse siquiera un poco.

Y recordé aquella fiesta hace años, cuando ese único alfa lo llevó a su habitación, cuando Kenny tuvo que 'salvarle'… ¿Realmente estuvo en peligro siquiera?, porque por la vista, él parecía quien representaba un real peligro aquí.

Aquello no fue más que una reflexión fugaz de la razón que se perdió en cuanto uno de los alfas deslizó su mano tentativo alrededor de la muñeca de él. Los demás alfas lo notaron, y este realmente pesado ambiente se apoderó del lugar, y en medio de una tormenta que parecía avecinarse, Kahl solo miró distante el contacto alejando su mano con el tacto de una prostituta. Respiró calmadamente y dijo algo que se perdió entre el bullicio, y su mirada buscó por la mía para sonreír en victoria, victoria que no entendí; porque esta parte realmente irracional de mí, quería quitarle absolutamente todo ahora mismo.

Ira que no reconocía de mi propiedad se balanceo por mi pecho, traduciéndose irremediablemente en este despliegue de hormonas que no hizo más que añadir más peso al ambiente ya de por sí sofocante. Omegas se empezaron a alejar, y ni un beta atrevía a acercarse a esta área… la mirada de alfas, al menos los que pretendían tener una oportunidad con Kahl viajaron en mi dirección, en un inicio amenazantes…

Y un calor bajo por mi espalda, inconfundible… mi celo estaba cerca; después de todo, el celo de él había sido hacía más de un mes, nuestro ciclo no era lejano.

Aquello se hizo presente como un estamento, mi razón dio un paso atrás aterrorizada por esa ira creciente… y ni siquiera sabía si clasificar aquel sentimiento como ira, porque bien podría ir a euforia en un segundo, a un destello de adrenalina sumido en deseo y cada alfa dio un paso atrás al tanto de la situación, de la sumisión casi automática de Kahl ante mi presencia. Dejó de exponer su cuello, y aún cuando su espalda se mantuvo recta, su barbilla bajó por debajo de la mía, mirada estancada únicamente en mí, manteniéndose irreverente como de costumbre… no la apartaría, como un omega cualquiera haría; no cedería, como de un anormal se esperaría.

Una parte de mí intento frenarme, ese leve rastro de razón distante que sabía que esto probablemente no era más que una jugarreta judía, sucia y rastrera de su parte; pero luego, la predominante ahora mismo, me hizo caminar hasta encontrarme a centímetros de él, y en movimientos que parecían meros reflejos una de mis manos se movió hacia su nuca, enterrando mis dedos entre sus rojos rizos con el fin de hacer daño mientras le atraía hacia mí.

"Te tomaste tu tiempo" murmuró contra mis labios, el aroma a alcohol alcanzándome. Halé su cabello obligándole a elevar su mentón, alientos a milímetros.

...

 _There's another side that you don't know, you don't know_ [Hay otro lado que tu no conoces, no conoces] _  
I can't wait to get you all alone, all alone_ [No puedo esperar para tenerte a solas, a solas] _  
Once I'm in there ain't no letting go, letting go_ [Una vez esté allí no te dejaré ir]

 _Watch me turn your mind into my home_ [Observame convertir tu mente en mi hogar]

…

Sin mayor dilación, como una bestia marcando terreno, enterré mis dientes en su labio inferior, jalé y retomé su boca abierta en un rozar casi inmediato de lenguas explorando la boca del otro. Un gemido gutural dejó su garganta y mi mano dejó su cabello para bajar junto a la otra a su cadera, reteniéndole contra la barra, le elevé para sentarle sobre ella tirando algunas copas en el proceso… sin separar el adictivo contacto.

…

 _Mind mind games until you lose control_ [Juegos mentales hasta que pierdas el control]

…

"Eres mío" murmuré entre el intercambio y le sentí reír contra mí elevando sus brazos a mi cuello, rodeándome, su pecho impulsandose contra el mío, calor corriendo entre ambos como ríos de cauces contrarios chocando, fundiéndose…

"Aún no" Esas palabras salieron como una orden a seguir… y me fascinaba.

…

 _Now that I'm in there's no letting go_ [Ahora que estoy adentro no te dejaré ir] _  
And your emptiness begins_ [Y tu vacio empieza] _  
Once I grip onto your mind and soul_ [Una vez que agarre tu mente y alma] _  
Your brightness starts to dim_ [Tu brillo empieza a atenuarse]

…

Me alejé para dejar mi nariz tantear la suya, sus labios, mentón.

"Arriba" ordené y lo elevó, exponiendo su tráquea, subiendo y bajando por saliva que se deslizó en fingido nerviosismo; jugando a la presa, cuando muy bien sabía que no lo era… al menos no con esos otros alfas, conmigo era diferente por supuesto.

Y mis labios tantearon la zona.

A pesar de la fuerte música podía escuchar su palpitar, sangre correr raudal a un ritmo errático por su yugular camino a un pronto momento sin un fácil retorno… ¿pero no era eso lo tan deseado de esto?.

Mi lengua se deslizó, inspeccionando ansiosa el lugar de incisión que le haría de mí propiedad, y mi propio corazón se arremolinó en un agitar que me impulsaba al suyo mientras todo a nuestro alrededor se desvanecía como la realidad sin sentido que era. Ahora mismo, lo único que valía la pena apreciar, era su rostro altivo, orbes jade fijos en mis acciones, labios entreabiertos en ansiedad que no se molestaba en esconder… y su aroma, su maldito aroma.

Era como caminar entre mantas de seda bañadas en este dulzor que aspiraba y bañaba mi paladar de completa tercedad hasta cierto punto, para luego retomar un tono ácido justo en la parte trasera de mi lengua, y subir en una mezcla adictiva por mi olfato al exhalar… porque incluso dejar ir aire tras respirar tal droga, era placentero en sí mismo.

…

 _I can lie to you and tell you you can get me out your head_ [Puedo mentirte y decirte que me puedes sacar de tu cabeza] _  
But I'm lovin' all the pain I'm causing you too much instead, baby_ [Pero amo todo el dolor que te causo en su lugar, bebe]

…

Y solo bastó una última respiración de sumisión de su parte para clavar mis dientes en la casi virginal tez; después de todo, la última persona que le había marcado, había muerto entre sus propias manos; y coño, el solo recuerdo no hizo más que encenderme aún más.

Un gemido de dolor traspasó sus labios, y sus dedos se enterraron en mi nuca, y por un segundo cada sentido triplicó su sentir…

Como una sobredosis de realidad, cada beat traspasó mi tímpano y un mareo subió a mi entrecejo demasiado centrado en los mil y un aromas a nuestro alrededor, pero el suyo siempre predominante, ahora más atractivo que nunca, pues le podía sentir tan profundo, como nunca antes… y el tacto, sus dedos parecieron quemar, y mis manos en su cadera se enterraron como si le quisiese atravesar…

El lazo corrió como correas por nuestros cuellos, y nuestros palpitares parecieron sincronizarse desde hoy hasta el fin de… de esto, de lo que fuera esto.

Por un segundo me sentí completo… como si mi existencia entera no hubiese sido más que el fragmento de un todo; y justo frente a mí se encontraba la otra parte, llenándome; pero no fue más que un sentimiento fugaz, que casi intenté perseguir antes de verle esfumarse ante mí… dejando tras de sí esta extraña sensación de un vacío por llenar, donde encajaba de alguna forma él, de forma incorrecta y a su vez… exacta. Contradictorio, raro… era la primera vez en mi vida que…

"¿Y ahora?" pregunté contra su cuello.

Tembló bajo mi tacto y me alejé viendo la roja marca de dientes sobre pálida tez iluminada entre fugaces destellos de neón carmín, mi sombra opacando su rostro, el deseo animal consumiendo su mirada.

"Tal vez" sus palabras hicieron el contexto entero volver a cobrar sentido. Miradas volvieron a sentirse, y el ruido ya a su nivel promedio volvió a extenderse por cada maldita esquina… pude ver más allá de sus pupilas dilatadas; pero me importaba tan poco que solo me limité a retroceder, mi pecho estrujandose ante la perdida de tacto con él, esta parte salvaje extrañando el calor que su tez emanaba casi naturalmente, como una herramienta más para atraer a sus presas.

Dios, todo esto era tan molesto.

"¿Satisfecho?" hable lo suficiente alto dando la vuelta, iniciando mi camino hacia la entrada de este maldito lugar mientras murmullos llegaban a nosotros; varios reconociéndole, reconociéndome.

"Lo estoy"

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo por ahora :3 hasta el próximo cap.**

 **PDT: aprecio bastante los reviews de los pocos** **que tal vez aún sigan la historia, realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo; así** **que gracias por tomarsen el tiempo de hacerme saber** **que les gustó :)**


	18. Y más mentiras

**Realmente aprecio los comentarios y demás :3 siento que no estoy haciendo esto a tientas, y** **que tengo alguna clase de base sobre la cual afianzar mi autoestima como escritora para seguir publicando xDDD**

 **Esta parte de la historia puede llegar a ser algo confusa; es de Kenny y basicamente está drogado a lo largo de todo el capítulo así** **que si se pierden en algún lugar o algo, no se preocupen; solo son los desvaríos de un loco.**

 **Me disculpo por errores y demás y espero lo disfruten :3**

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

 **Y MÁS MENTIRAS**

 **...**

* * *

"Kenn…" abrí mis ojos ante la dolorosamente familiar voz, mi pecho casi deseó huir a esconderse bajo la primera piedra a mi alrededor, o enterrarse vivo en maldito pavimento…

No era más que un despojo, de lo que inicialmente ni siquiera era humano. Era ese algo que había caído sumamente bajo, ese algo que creía no poder perderse más a sí mismo de lo que ya lo estaba; pero ellos me demostraron lo contrario.

Ante la medicina que constantemente me estaban suministrando, recuerdos desvanecidos entre los más recientes, siempre vestidos de sangre y… y remordimientos; me abordaban constantes, como cadenas que me mantenían atadas de alguna manera a mí mismo…

Ella era una de esos recuerdos.

Intenté moverme pero correas de grueso material aún me sostenían a esta silla, como un perro con rabia sobre el cual se discutía si salvarle o practicarle alguna sosa eutanasia. Prefería la segunda.

Su rostro se veía a través de una imagen entrecortada; una pantalla en lo alto de la habitación, desde la cual se me hablaba constantemente. Y busqué por la voz, tratando de detallar entre sombras los rasgos tan propios de ella, al menos los que recordaba antes de desaparecer.

Y allí estaba.

Entre el mareo, las náuseas… síntomas adversos al tratamiento bajo el cual me encontraba; intentar discernir imágenes precisas era casi un reto.

No lo logré, no logre enfocar su imagen pero… pero al menos podía escuchar su voz.

"¿M-me recuerdas? Soy…"

"¿La puta pro-ideal hipócrita te trajo?" y entre realidades disueltas al menos habían sentimientos que podía distinguir, aún más primarios que recuerdos mismos, difusos, guardados en una cajita intocable que pretendía, que añoraba no volver a visitar; pero allí estaba, algo golpeando desde el interior, llamando por mi atención…

No quería esto… realmente no quería esto.

Cerré mis ojos exhausto esperando por una respuesta.

"Si…"

"Bien. Sal de donde sea que estes, camina hasta la mujer esa; y por favor, dile que compre un dildo en la tienda más cercana y se lo meta por cada maldito agujero si es posible; que coño, si que le hace falta una buena follada" mi respiración estaba desentonada, una inhalación más larga o corta que la anterior, ida entre pensamientos fijados en nada en particular…

"Kenn… ¿me recuerdas?" ignoró mis palabras, y la pregunta golpeó algo difusa y extraña. Claro que le recordaba, recordaba perdidos estadíos de frustración, impotencia, rabia; recordaba una muñeca en una cama siempre destendida, con esta ventana sin cortinas que daba a las vías del tren; recordaba a una niña sentada en el porche a rebosar de basura a altas horas de la noche esperando por mí cuando me tomaba más de lo normal volver de mis 'labores'; recordaba a una niña durmiendo en mi cama cuando volvía a casa a la mañana siguiente, si volvía; recordaba lágrimas levantando polvo, el polvo de esta realmente horrible sala entre esas tantas 'reuniones familiares' que terminaban en gritos y discusiones…

"Karen" y vigas se agrietaron con solo pronunciar el nombre; pero el tiempo le hacía carecer de tal peso que por un segundo pensé que solo estaba soñando…

"Dios… ¿que te hicieron? ¿por qué estas…"

"No…" intenté buscar por su mirada, enfocar algo similar a sus orbes; pero era completamente inútil "No… preguntes. Tu mundo está demasiado lejos, demasiado lejos de todo esto… no te involucres, no lo hagas" y era tan hijo de puta de parte de esa mujer hacerle caminar por este maldito estercolero, este absurdo juego de poder de alfas y omegas; tan frío…

"Ya lo hice" las palabras no significaron mucho para mí. Ya lo había hecho, claro… probablemente no por cuenta propia, ¿había sido esa mujer?, muy seguramente. ¿Tan empeñada estaba en usarme?…

Cuántas veces no me había visto en esta situación en los últimos diez años. Compañeros secuestrados, torturados, dejados al sol a morir… supongo que eventualmente te acostumbras a lidiar con las pérdidas, o, en caso de tener alguna posibilidad de salvar a la otra persona, de pensar con cabeza fría para sacar el mejor de los resultados.

"¿Donde estas?"

"En la habitación contigua"

"Y te están vigilando" ví entre borrosidad su imagen asentir "¿Hay alguna clase de demanda?"

"Aguanta" habló. ¿Aguantar?.

"¿Qué?"

"Todo… Ella dijo que todo acabaría pronto" y la confianza que rebosó de la voz de ella hizo que una sonrisa de completa burla se dibujara en mi rostro ante esa inocencia propia del ignorante. Sabía a qué se refería con 'todo'; y es que ese todo era tan malditamente grande… tan grande, que poner la palabra 'pronto' era absurdamente ingenuo de parte de… de quien sea que le haya dicho eso. Ingenuo, o mentiroso…

"Miente" bajé la mirada recorriendo las perfectamente limpias baldosas blancas "Lo que desea quien te trajo… probablemente tomará años, tal vez décadas; una cantidad absurda de recursos y labor de inteligencia; un juego de ajedrez con unas cuantas fichas en el lado de su tablero, contra miles en la zona del adversario. De no ser imposible, es un proceso lento, y sumamente peligroso, como luchar contra una Hidra; de no cauterizar la herida tras la caída de la cabeza, solo surgirán dos más, y más y… no haremos más que dar poder a la bestia" balbuceaba sin real sentido, en cierto punto me había dejado de importar el siquiera razonar mis palabras. Dudaba que me entendiera, y de cierta forma no me importaba.

"Entonces confía en ella… aún si es lento, aún si toma años… el Kenn que conozco lo hubiese hecho" una risilla de nuevo se filtró entre mis labios.

"El Kenneth que conocías contaba las mujeres con las que se acostaba Karen; yo cuento cadáveres a mi nombre" busqué por su expresión, pero una vez más, si apenas podía discernir su imagen en la pantalla "Y es a él a quien ella quiere… a un mecánico, imparable, inclemente muñeco, entrenado para cumplir los más bajos caprichos del ansioso de poder" deslicé mi lengua a lo largo de mis labios por la resequedad "Y ella ansía poder; tanto… que ni siquiera el sistema actual es capaz de satisfacer sus necesidad…"

"Sabes que Wendy no es así; me contó sobre lo que hacían cuando estaban juntos, en el instituto y…"

"¿Crees que el proceso que lleva a un alfa a lo que es, es simplemente hormonal?" mi risa se profundizó "Karen; las hormonas no subyuga naciones enteras, ni crean monopolios, ni instigan guerras civiles, ni… "

"¿Qué deseas hacer entonces?" preguntó aparentemente cansada de discutir. No le culpaba.

¿Que quería?. Una pregunta demasiado fácil de responder.

"Morir…"

Y la grabación cesó, como si hubiese pronunciado alguna clase de palabra prohibida.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos, conciliando ese sueño artificial en segundos una vez más.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Fue como un breve destello de realidad.

Sumergido en estos inconfundibles matices de hipnóticos, mareo y sedación a la orden del día…. una laguna oscura de constante inconsciencia para permitir mi psiquis funcionar por unos minutos más, paso por paso, día por día…. y permitir mi maleabilidad mientras el tratamiento intentaba recobrar algo de lo que esa mujer creía conocer.

Sumergido en esta nubosa concepción de… de vida, su aroma fue como el recobrar de tonos, como el dispersar de la niebla, solo por un segundo, que intente recobrar aspirando desesperado, como un niño entre una multitud en busca de sus padres…

Aquí estaba, ¿por qué no buscaba por mí?... necesitaba un guía, me sentía perdido, y las voces se habían ido y su aroma, su aroma podría… podría dar sentido a mi ser si tan solo me buscara… si tan solo me buscara…

" _De pie_ " elevé mis párpados exhausto, encontrando frente a mí no más que completa oscuridad. Aspiré en busca de esa esencia ya lejana, un recuerdo difuso de momentos mejores; una cadena pesada que puesta sobre mi cuello en algún punto, había dejado una marca tan profunda que… que realmente deseaba sentirla una vez más.

" _Parpadea cinco veces_ " ignoré las órdenes moviendome en esta incómoda cama… había dormido por más horas de las que nunca, en los diez años que había vivido en ese infierno había logrado dormir, y aún me sentía tan cansado; pero a su vez bajar mis párpados dolía.

" _Respira profundo_ "

" _Parpadea cinco veces_ " Rodé en mi lugar sintiendo todo dar vueltas junto a mí " _De pie_ " repitió, y de nuevo le ignoré; ya ni siquiera recordaba la necesidad de seguir aquellas órdenes, aún cuando había matado en pos a esa voz.

Y dolía…

Cerré mis párpados de nuevo buscando por esa memoria ahora a medio borrar de ese aroma cuyo dueño parecía no tener rostro o nombre… y es que aún, a pesar de ser reciente este tratamiento que según esa perra buscaba liberarme de mis cadenas; ya me habían librado de algunas hacía años.

Y memorias corrieron, el despertar tras una noche de tortura, mi entrepierna ardiendo como el infierno, mi ausencia casi completa de aroma, mi ahora incapacidad para reproducirme… y el medicamento calmaba mi ansiedad, mi sentir, rabia apaciguada en medio de drogas.

" _Mire al techo por cinco segundos_ "

Lo ignoré.

" _Mire al suelo por cinco segundos_ "

Lo ignoré.

" _Deja la cama, camina hacia la puerta, y gira el pomo_ "

Lo ignoré.

Y continuó.

Volví a caer dormido, ese aroma desentonando de los fármacos… lo quería. Y a la vez… a la vez me daba tan igual que se sobreponía el peligro que el mismo implicaba; no uno que tuviese que ver con líneas de control, con jerarquías biológicas, o con cualquier clase de ligamento instintivo que el mismo representase …. no. El peligro que el dueño, como hacedor de terribles actos implicaba.

Pero todo quedaba disminuido bajo sedantes, y me preguntaba… ¿qué clase de ideas correrían cuando las cadenas de ansioliticos e hipnoticos ya no estuviesen avasallando mi sistema?.

Un pequeño dolor corrió por la entrada de mi vena en el antebrazo. Demasiado ensimismado en mí mismo como para hacer algo, solo esperé hasta que la sensación desapareciera para continuar divagando en las entrañas de… de mí mismo supongo.

Eso sonaba asqueroso.

Y habían algunos recuerdos, sueños distantes que traían memorias a la vida más nítidas que nunca.

Si, recuerdo esto…

¿Hace cuánto tiempo había sido?, no lo sé realmente… tal vez uno o dos años; una de las misiones con mayor requerimientos en cuanto a inteligencia.

¿Mi papel? vigilar a este líder político mientras el veneno que corría por su sistema hacia efecto. Una cuenta regresiva de ocho horas, en las cuales debía hacer al hombre realizar ciertas tareas si no deseaba que decenas de cargas explosivas detonaran a lo largo de zonas particularmente pobladas de la capital del estado.

Firmar documentos, hacer llamadas; meneses de políticos que tenían peso sobre la vida de miles, todas manipuladas por un orden mayor que aclamaba como bandera el libre albedrío bajo un sistema democrático.

Solo me senté al otro lado de este estudio, observando en silencio su mover por el lugar mientras cumplia las ordenes bajo la inspección de otros grupos de inteligencia implicados en la operación.

Yo solo tenía que asegurarme de que el veneno hiciera efecto, y de que, para las seis de la mañana, el hombre no tuviese pulsos vitales o representase cualquier clase de peligro para el propósito de todo este proceso; el cual, para ser sincero, ni siquiera conocía.

Habían breves lapsos de nada, donde solo se sentaba en su escritorio a escribir en su lengua nativa; no era inglés. La luz del amanecer se filtraba por la pintoresca arquitectura de piedra caliza, ventanas en arco con largas vigas a cada costado que daban a puertas paralelas hacia un imponente jardín, lugar por el cual había ingresado. El cristal era atravesado por rayos del naciente sol que se estrellaba con el intrínseco enrejado de bronce a lo largo de la ventana, corriendo por muebles esculpidos en fina madera, largas estanterías y cuadros de probables antecesores en un estado no capitalista… su mayor pecado supongo, realmente no me importaba.

"Un cambio" habló el hombre. Voz ronca, su acento haciendo poco distinguible mi lengua entre toscas maneras de pronunciar ciertas consonantes.

Algo de sangre huyó de su labio, goteando sobre el documento a firmar. Le miré deslizando mis dedos cauteloso por el gatillo de un revólver que nunca dejé de sostener. Silenciador en lugar, una única bala que se suponía no debía usar.

"Mi abuelo tendía a hablar de un cambio… hablaba de la eficiencia de vuestro sistema bajo el nombre de autores que lo habían descrito siglos atrás; pero a su vez, de su incapacidad para sostenerse a largo plazo en su mismo afán por suplir su necesidad de poder, su avaricia" escuché en silencio, no hallando mayor significado en sus palabras a pesar de entenderle, ni teniendo la intención de hacerlo "Viven en una sociedad consumista por naturaleza, cuyos vacíos son generados por el mismo enfermo contexto que los llena. Os vuelven adictos, y os ofrecen la droga para aplacar vuestra abstinencia… y en medio de este constante atiborrar de felicidad artificial la eficiencia se vuelve un factor inherente que va de la mano con la decadencia. Y venden sus almas en pos al consumo, mientras ignoran el abismo que a su espalda se ahonda, llamado 'realidad'" esbozó una sonrisa rota dejando su pluma a un lado, elevando la mirada hacia un alto reloj de péndulo a mi costado. No faltaba mucho.

"No defiendo ese sistema; no soy la persona correcta para escuchar esas palabras, puesto que ni siquiera le considero mi enemigo… no necesita convencerme realmente" asintió lentamente ante mis palabras.

"Eres no más que una víctima más, parte del abismo, producto del afán por el poder. Y a pesar de ello, mi viejo abuelo creía en que… en que el adicto vería a través de su adicción, y se sobrepondría al esclavizador de su razón para hacer el sistema evolucionar, y mejorar sin la necesidad de efectos adversos… ¿No somos criaturas dispuestas para la grandeza?; pero parecemos animales estancados en una naturaleza avara, perpetuada por un sistema falaz, que sigue en vigencia a pesar de sus múltiples fallos…"

Guardé silencio prestando atención a su razonamiento; había escuchado tantos testimonios similares a lo largo de estos años… había tenido que asesinar a tantos que pensaban de esta misma manera. Todos alfas.

"Luego estaba mi padre…" dejó ir una carrasposa risa, seguida por un toser ya moribundo mientras recargaba su cabeza contra el espaldar de la amplia silla; orbes fijos en un retrato a mi espalda "No 'evolucionará' decía; el ser humano es demasiado egoísta como para congregarse en una finalidad tan grande como lo es un cambio social de tal magnitud. En su mismo egoísmo, en su misma avaricia, buscará mejorar el sistema en pos a su beneficio; ¿Pero cambiarlo? ¡Ja!. Vaya broma más trágica…" respiró pesadamente.

Una, dos respiraciones lentas y realmente dificultosas.

"Los alfas usan su estatus para controlar la realidad de los betas. Manipulan y dividen; les reducen a meros seres adictos al consumo, carentes de cualquier concepción de lo sagrado más allá de la propiedad privada adquirida… tan fáciles, tan… inútiles… tan… muertos…"

"¿Y los omegas?" tosió unas cuantas veces más.

"¿Omegas?… esos no se consideran siquiera parte del plan…" estreché mi mirada en repentino tedio.

"Bueno, un omega está a punto de matarte" intentó reír, pero le fue más que imposible.

"Los omegas, son el abismo palpable de los alfas… la eficiencia que a su vez es daño colateral. Una paradoja, o tal vez una ironía. Mirate, sin aroma, sin familia, sin legado, esterilizado, probablemente sin celos… ¿siquiera eres un omega ya?" bajó sus párpados "Qué vergüenza, morir bajo la vista de una marioneta deliberadamente rota" y su palpitar cesó en una arritmia que pasó a paro cardiaco…

Una marioneta deliberadamente rota.

Una marioneta deliberadamente rota… deliberadamente rota.

Solo rota.

"Kenneth" abrí mis orbes tan extenuado. Todo giró a mi alrededor, vista de tunel sucumbía mi mirar hasta que algo en medio de la luz artificial cobraba sentido…

Sentía todo apaciguado, mi palpitar arrítmico pero constante aplacado bajo un sistema sedado; el tono de medicamentos aún adheridos a la parte trasera de mi lengua, mi respirar tan lento… tan controlado, que si a duras penas podía pensar en algo diferente de él…

"¿Podrías arrodillarte y chupar mi mutilada polla? A ver si al menos puedo sentir apropiadamente los labios de una puta mentirosa" murmuré sintiendo mi voz quebrarse varias veces. Mi garganta dolía por el desuso.

"No te he mentido ni una sola vez" dejé ir una suave sonrisa sentandome en esta tediosa cama, buscando por ella en la amplia habitación. Y allí estaba, en la puerta… una puerta abierta.

Si me movía de la forma correcta podría sacarla de mi camino e irme; pero el pensamiento no era más que un reflejo de infantil inocencia. Huir no entraba entre las posibilidades del preso, cuando no se sabe que hay más allá de la primera puerta que le abstiene de la 'libertad'.

Igualmente, como alguien que había estado bajo el subyugo de miles de dedos a lo largo de años, mi concepción de 'libertad' en sí misma se había estropeado al punto de siquiera sentirle carecer de certeza.

"No estoy en mis cinco sentidos, si a duras penas puedo… sentir algo. ¿Que me has hecho?" avanzó cerrando tras ella, tomando asiento en un pequeño mueble paralelo a mi cama.

"Te he mejorado"

"¿Por qué mi estado como omega era inferior?"

"Todos somos inferiores Kenn. Alfas, omegas… meros animales obedeciendo instintos banales y de inmediata satisfacci…"

"¿Por qué no te metías las putas píldoras por el culo entonces? digo, si tan pro-mejora pseudo igualitaria eres…" dejó ir una suave sonrisa por las palabras.

"Porque mis instintos me confieren beneficios, mientras los tuyos te condenan al subyugo"

"Entonces los omegas deben ser alterados, pero no los alfas… entie…"

"No… es solo un producto del mismo error de la concepción de este enfermo sistema. Es contradictorio, y ahora mismo estoy de manos atadas… también debo, en cierto grado, seguir esos estamentos Kenn. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ahora, bajo ese tratamiento… eres superior a todos nosotros por el simple hecho de poder sobreponer tu razón a tus propios instintos ya inexistentes" guardé silencio ante las palabras, demasiado sedado como para siquiera sentir algo diferente de sueño "El mismísimo dios podría ordenarte hincar la rodilla, y en tu incapacidad por sentir la amenaza que su poderío representa sobre tu vida, no sentirías la necesidad de hacerlo; y por tanto, podrías elegir si hacerlo o no bajo el dictamen de tu propia razón"

"Vaya, puedo decir no… impresionante"

"Tu, más que nadie, deberías saber el poder que implica decir no… cuando has seguido órdenes sin rechistar por al menos diez años. Asesinar, vigilar, respirar… pudiste decir no tantas veces; pero esa voz carcomía tu voluntad, y te hacía una mera marioneta a su disposición quitandote tu calidad de humano…" real desagrado cubría su expresión mientras posaba sus manos sobre su regazo de forma ciertamente paciente, claramente apreciando mi silencio, mi capacidad de escuchar auspiciada por el hipnótico de turno "… Tengo entendido que te esterilizaron" estreché mi mirada ante las repentinas palabras "... Así que tampoco tienes celos ¿Verdad?" negué.

"Necesitaban soldados, no putas… creo que eso explica bastante" asintió "El aroma igualmente podía llegar a ser bastante… 'inoportuno' en misiones encubierta"

"Entiendo…"

"Pero sigo siendo solo un hombre; lo que deseas hacer requiere de un maldito ejército por lo menos" Su mirada buscó por la ventana en breve, cubierta en persianas de madera delgada. Si a duras penas se podía ver entre las aberturas el sol en su punto más alto.

"Por eso estoy aquí" y volvió sus ojos al reloj en su muñeca "En unas horas tendremos una reunión con las personas que aparentemente apoyaran nuestra causa"

"¿Aparentemente?" se encogió de hombros dejando ir un exhausto suspiro.

"Es complicado"

"Sé de cosas complicadas. ¿Tienes miedo de que sus ambiciones superan las tuya?" sonrió de soslayo. Ojos zafiro clavándose en los míos cautelosos.

"Estás convencido de que soy alguna clase de villana… te preguntaría que te hace creer aquello; pero habrás asesinado tantos 'villanos' a lo largo de tu carrera militar, que sobran las palabras ¿verdad?" encogí mi mirada en tedio.

"Eres diferente he de admitir. Eres peor" soltó una suave risilla por mis palabras.

"¿Peor?"

"Trabajas para quienes buscas hacer caer… si manejas algo tan importante como el presupuesto de la nación predispuesto para la milicia, no sé hasta dónde llega tu poder… y aún así no estás satisfecha"

"Tal vez porque no es poder lo que deseo" Arqueé mis cejas incrédulo por aquel estamento.

"Mentiras. Todavía está en pie mi oferta; ya sabes, para que me la chupes…" rodó sus claros iris en fingido tedio "No deberías empeñarte tanto en fingir, al menos no ante mí. No conocerás omega… si aún lo soy, que haya visto de forma más cruda y cercana la naturaleza de los alfas. Las bestias no se domestican Wendy, y tú eres una de las más peligrosas que he visto. ¿Por qué no, al menos, muestras tus reales colores ante mí?. No soy más que un omega resentido, que vociferará mentiras contra cual alfa pase por su camino" fijó su mirada una vez más en la ventana.

Guardó silencio, como si realmente estuviese considerando mis palabras.

"Vendrán personas de todas partes del mundo" cambiando de tema, ¿eh? "Algunos de Alemania, dos de ellos son de tu interés"

"Dudo que alguno de esos intentos de revolucionarios sean de mi inter…"

"En la actualidad son tres las enormes vigas que sostienen gran parte de la economía internacional. La financiera, la mobiliaria y la omega. Las últimas dos grandes crisis económicas, la de los años treinta y la del dos mil ocho fueron debido a un fallo en las dos primeras; entenderás entonces el poder que sopesan las personas a la cabeza de estos tres cuerpos. Las dos personas que vendrán tienen un peso bastante importante en la industria de omegas. El primero es el CFO de la compañía que monopolizó el negocio en Alemania y por tanto gran parte de Europa; tiene una participación accionaria importante en E.U y Japón, y aportó un gran capital social para introducir la industria omega al mercado de China"

"¿Por qué alguien así ayudaría a hacer caer su propio imperio?" dejó ir una curiosa sonrisa.

"Por la segunda persona que le acompaña. Un omega anormal, el omega más costoso en la actualidad, cuyo valor oscila en cifras de hasta nueve dígitos. Ambos han conseguido esa cantidad de poder en menos de diez año, objetivos que nadie conseguiría en su vida…"

"Aún sigo sin entender por qué deberían interesarme" asintió poniéndose de pie, señalando con la mirada una caja sobre el escritorio.

"Ya lo verás; ponte el traje, toma una ducha y prepárate. Alguien vendrá en unas horas por tí" e inició su camino hacia la puerta "Y si te preguntas el por qué deberías obedecer… Puedes decir no, pero como dijiste; no eres más que un hombre" y tras aquel estamento dejó la habitación.

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima :D**


	19. Reencuentro

**...**

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

 **REENCUENTRO**

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Observé en silencio mi reflejo en el espejo, sudor bajando por mi sien, gotas de agua cayendo de mis rizos carmín hacia la baldosa blanca, el sonido tan fuerte… el rebotar de cada onda de la gota, de cada maldita gota.

Lamí mis labios ante la repentina resequedad, buscando por algo en mi mirada, en el dilatar de mis pupilas que no podía entender.

Su aroma, su aroma llegaba a mí aún cuando nos separaba el mismisimo oceano y… y bajé la mirada a la marca en mi cuello. Una pequeña luna dentada, finalizada en cada punta con dos marcas rojizas, cicatrices del tono de cerezas… extrañas… mías, suyas.

Y el pensamiento aceleró mi palpitar en repentino deseo. No mío, no mío en lo absoluto.

Suyo.

Podía sentirlo. Podía sentir sus crecientes ansias por saciar su sed de bajezas solo posibles por mis manos, mi boca, mi abdomen… piernas…

Él estaba en celo, y el hijo de puta había viajado primero a para evitar tenerme cerca en ese momento con la excusa de esa reunión marica con Wendy.

Sonreí ante mi reflejo por su debilidad, para luego dejar ceder mi satisfacción ante mi propia flaqueza mientras colocaba la camisa de lino negro. Abotoné cada pequeño botón en silencio completamente centrado en las sensaciones que danzaban por mi cuerpo producto del lazo.

Aún cuando… había estado atado a un alfa en el pasado; esto se sentía completamente diferente.

Era abrumador a su manera, abordándome en los momentos donde ningún pensamiento cruzaba por mi cabeza.

Era ese tipo de sentires que sabes se apoderarán de ti en cuanto la noche llegue, en cuanto la luz cese, en cuanto la mente no tenga absolutamente nada en lo que distraerse; y, a pesar de estar normalmente ocupado con preparativos, reuniones, llamadas y demás… su presencia era una constante que rara vez podía ignorar.

Era como un segundo despertar… no había podido dormir decentemente en malditos días, y coño, hacia años no tenía esa sensación en lo absoluto.

Terminé de abotonar la camisa para tomar la corbata cuidadosamente doblada de su estuche algo minimalista y ponerla en mecanicos movimiento, atando el nudo por milésima vez… recordando en breve como hace años él la ató esa noche en el hotel… justo antes de ofrecerme como comida para los lobos.

Otro aspecto que había notado era aquello. No solo se limitaban las sensaciones a invadir mi cuerpo, también mi psiquis. Mis pensamientos, y por tanto mis memorias corrían en busca de él en la más mínima oportunidad.

Era una real tortura.

Acomode en breve mi pelo, organicé en desdén las mangas de mi camisa y me recorrí en el espejo preguntándome, de nuevo, con quien satisfacería Cartman su celo.

Tal vez otro anormal, en esa torre de cristal en Manhattan; aunque la reunión sería dentro de tres días, en Washington…

La reunión.

Poco había pensado al respecto, pues mi concentración se había ido a tomar por culo desde el día en que el hijo de puta ese me compró; y aún así, de lo poco que había pasado por mi cabeza respecto a aquel encuentro, podía decir que sería util.

Aún si Wendy había cambiado de una u otra manera, como era de esperarse de cualquier alfa en su constante ansia por control, debía aceptar que era alguien más que capaz; cualquiera que fuese su intención, era lo suficientemente grande como para merecer la atención…

Contemplé en silencio el contrato de confidencialidad recién firmado, el cual, suponía, sería confirmado por alguna entidad de control antes del encuentro con los demás interesados en ese proyecto.

El papel estipulaba una serie de condiciones, así como obligaciones cuyo incumplimiento podría causar grandes amonestaciones monetarias… y más.

Era demasiado precavida, pues esto no era más que la llave a la primera puerta… y no le culpaba; su cabeza no tardaría en rodar de contactar con las personas incorrectas.

Y tenía curiosidad debía admitir. No por sus intenciones, por los tratamientos o los resultados de los mismos; sino por las consecuencias que esto acaecería para mí… pero más importante aún, para Cartman.

Estábamos a la mitad de la cuspide después de todo, la ayuda de Wendy podría acelerar el proceso y eso… era no solo bueno, sino a su vez peligroso. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él ante esto? ¿Lo vería como una oportunidad? ¿Oportunidad para qué? ¿Para darme la espalda con más facilidad, hundirme, dejarme atrás…

Dejé ir una suave sonrisa ante la idea, pues era menester no confiar. Aquella palabra, confianza, sinonimo de inocencia bajo este contexto… se había perdido hacia más de diez años atrás.

Supongo que el juego empezaría una vez más.

* * *

El olor a pólvora siempre venía a mi antes que el sonido, y los reflejos me impulsaban como una bestia que sabía exactamente cuándo huir de su muerte.

Tomé la navaja guardada en el pantalón militar y tras esquivar la bala lancé el arma hacia quien pretendía quitar mi vida. Todo, absolutamente todo no más que reflejos producto de instintos meramente animales, impulsados por ordenes que iban más allá de cualquier rastro de raciocinio humano.

No era más que un animal.

Esquivé un puño que venía de atrás y viré en mi lugar para devolver una patada al abdomen empujando al dueño de la afrenta lejos de mí, para tomar el revolver, que por primera vez sacaba de mi cinturón, y disparar una única vez a la cabeza, entre los ojos, atravesando el cristal del casco militar que protegía el rostro.

Y mi corazón palpitaba al son del bullicio en el aire, sientiéndole por primera vez dispersando sangre violentamente por mi yugular hacia mi cerebro, desde cada vena hacia mis extremidades en una constante oxigenación, en una constante descarga de adrenalina que se traducía a muertes bajo mi nombre, a segundos, a vidas más cerca de mi objetivo cuyo olor estaba estancado en mi memoria a la vez con la orden irrevocable de un falso alfa.

Avancé entre estructuras, escombros, este olor a carne en fuego, a sangre derramada como vino en un despliegue de hedonismo romano; y los gritos… los gritos. Podía distinguir la edad, género, papel, disposición para atacarme…. tantos datos con un solo sonido. Y no había nada de qué preocuparse, en esta zona la edad de reclutamiento no era muy estricta, desde los doce armas ya se rotaban entre brazos, y en el caso de las mujeres, los abortos no eran más que cicatrices más de guerra. Sobre todo en las omegas.

Perseguía ese aroma.

" _Rastrea y ejecuta_ " dijo la voz mecánica. Y eso haría.

Rastrear y ejecutar.

Me moví a lo largo de una estructura deshecha con el tiempo, con la guerra… tierra santa profanada por intereses que trascendían al misticismo. Lideres sociales cuyas órdenes se justificaban bajo la tradición, y se ejercían sobre vidas que sufrían en carne bajo lo inmediato llamado realidad.

Pero no eran más que pensamientos vagos entre mi cazar, como la bestia que se detiene a contemplar por un segundo su contexto, no para dar sentido o justificar sus actos… solo por esos vestigios de humanidad que en ocasiones, entre muertes y muertes, le acechaban.

Mis pasos escondieron su sonar, rodeando uno de los pilares de piedra para alcanzar a un soldado desapercibido por la espalda, elevar en un fugaz movimiento su barbilla para exponer su garganta, y pasar la navaja que recogí en medio del campo de batalla por su traquea, moviendo mi mano de su barbilla a su boca para ocultar los ahogados murmullos del moribundo.

Arrastré el liviano cuerpo hacia un a esquina, un ¿niño? de… probablemente catorce o quince años, armado con un solo fusil de asalto más grande que su abdomen, hombro en breve dislocado por los resultados del retroceso del arma que si apenas podía manejar; bueno, supongo que no sería más un problema para él.

Sonreí por la broma interna soltando el cadáver para continuar. Me estaba acercando.

Y aún cuando se me dificultaba aceptar esto, aún cuando mis entrañas, esas que aún permanecían en cierto grado intactas ante la corrupción, se estremecían ante la idea; cada vez que me acercaba al cumplimiento de mi objetivo, a la satisfacción de mi amo, a la finalización de mi caza… un despliegue de químicos producto de mis mismas malditas venas se desbordaba como una droga que solo entraba en el plano del éxtasis cuando la sangre corría…

Aún cuando mi función como reproductor se me había extirpado… mi finalidad como satisfactor de mi alfa existía, y satisfacerle, aún si era por medio de tan bajos medios, era el equivalente al epítome de un celo sumido en sexo y sudor.

Se sentía _tan_ malditamente bien.

Pero…

Pero nada nunca era perfecto.

Avancé en busca del aroma, ansiando mi leve momento de satisfacción al cumplir las demandas de mi poseedor… falso, y aún así tan real que dolía. Y podía saborear el aroma, el aroma a algún alfa con las bolas lo suficiente grandes para contrariar al sistema y…

"¿Estás listo?" parpadeé un par de veces para encontrarme frente a un espejo, traje en su lugar, sensaciones disipadas ante el reflejo de la realidad.

Ya no estaba en un campo de batalla, ya no había ordenes por seguir o cazas que llevar a cabo… solo era un cascarón vacío de cualquier finalidad más que la de ser expuesto como el resultado positivo de los juegos de una puta con ideales tergiversados entre una naturaleza biológicamente maquiavélica.

Un mal necesario.

Viré hacia el hombre que pronunciaba las palabras… otro omega.

"No nos habían presentado… creo. Mi nombre es Christophe, puedes llamarme Chris o como quieras" el aroma a alfa me alcanzó en breve, y mi mirada se movió casi por instinto al cuello marcado "También fuí… parte de este pequeño experimento, también fuí un exito… pero parece que el contexto de cada omega condiciona de manera importante el resultado del tratamiento. Curioso ¿eh?" pero habían más aromas. Más allá del suyo, más allá del de su alfa… había alguien más, un aroma tan familiar que traía consigo memorias que llevaban mi sumisión, más no la instauraba. Solo recuerdos… solo vestigios.

"¿Puedes sentirlo?" preguntó "Un anormal… dos de hecho. Bastante raro, dos en una misma habitación, ¿cuales son las probabilidades?" estreché mi mirada ante sus palabras. Se alejó de la puerta en la cual antes estaba recargado "Sigueme" e inició su andar hacia el pasillo "Intenta algo gracioso y… bueno, sé que eres un peleador bastante apto; pero seguramente, no mejor que yo" le escuché a pesar de la lejanía.

Dejé ir aire rendido, curioso por el aroma que no podía identificar. Había rastreado tantas esencias a lo largo de estos años, y tanta información se me había dado respecto a cada una… que era algo difícil discernir entre memorias. De algo estaba seguro, y era que todas esas ya no debían existir para este punto; pero esa… esa prevalecía.

Avancé tras el omega, observando en silencio la estancia que rara vez contemplé en mis meses de 'cautiverio', preguntándome en breve donde se encontraba Karen.

La pregunta fue desplazada por el aroma, más alfas se unían a ese ambiente extraño… era tenso, tedioso… y aún así no me sentía amenazado.

"Todos pretenden luchar por sus propios intereses, unos vendrán porque presuponen una nueva oportunidad económica, otros por una nueva oportunidad política, otros en el ambiente militar… he de suponer que Wendy y Greg puden ver más allá de sus intenciones, pero aún así esto es como una constante cruzada de manipulación y juegos… es difícil ver a veces quien usa a quién" hablaba a medida avanzabamos. Yo me limitaba a escuchar en silencio "Es abrumador a su manera… luego me los imagino cagando y la sensación se va" rió para sí sacando un cigarro "Cuando mi madre me obligaba a ir a la puta iglesia de pequeño mientras me amenazaba con la mierda del infierno por haber prendido fuego a esa bolsita del diezmo en la misa anterior…" encendió el cigarro "... Tendía a imaginarme a las figuritas esas raras en las paredes y vitrales cagando" dejó ir una voluta de humo "Era… relajante"

Encogí mi mirada ante las palabras, no muy al tanto de cual era su intención al contarme todo aquello.

"No hablas mucho ¿eh?"

"Podría hablar; pero esa cuestión de imaginarse a la gente haciendo sus necesidades no es algo que particularmente suelte mi lengua" nos acercabamos. Dejó ir una suave risa, algo ronca y cansada.

"Oh, ya veo. Solo lo decía porque… ya sabes, esta cuestión de ser omegas tiende a considerarse como alguna clase de maldición; y bueno, si hice algo para ofender a esa regordeta deidad para que me pusiera esta carga de porquería, seguramente fue eso… creo"

"No creo que funcione así" tiró el cigarro consumido al suelo, sin importarle de más la fina baldosa, vi las cenizas extinguirse sin aminorar el paso.

"Y por ende, haremos de esta carga algo más… liviano"

"¿Liviano?" me miró por sobre el hombro.

"Bueno, ¿Para que crees que fue todo ese tratamiento, y las píldoras y esa mierda?" ah… un perro domesticado, cuya correa, aunque suelta, le mantiene en ese lugar donde su amo le ordenó estar…

"Para servir a alguien igualmente. Siento mucho decirte esto ... ¿Chris?, pero las cadenas de poder no se acaban con el poder de decir 'no'. Somos esclavos, no solo de nuestra naturaleza, sino de factores externos que siempre influirán constantemente en nuestro actuar… esto de ser un omega, no es más que una de las tantas formas de control, la más primigenia, si… pero no la última"

"No soy estúpido" comentó al final "Somos sirvientes, puede ser, pero decidimos a quien servir pleitesía a fin de cuentas; y si los fines de nuestro 'amo'..." pronunció la palabra con cierta ironía en su tono "... Concuerdan con los nuestros, entonces, ¿Qué más dá?" se encogió de hombros "No busco esta concepción idealizada de libertad, solo un cautiverio justificado"

"¿Y Wendy lo justifica?"

"No Wendy, ni mi alfa, Gregory… ni cualquier hijo de puta que decida darme órdenes… no. Lo justifica el ideal que persigan"

"¿Y cual es ese ideal?"

"Fracturar el sistema actual" antes de poder responder a aquello, preguntar o decir algo, la puerta que nos separaba del resto se alzó frente a nosotros "¿Listo?"

"¿Para que?"

"Para romper ese tan arraigado esquema social de subyugo, para ser más que nadie en esa sala… excepto por mí claro" rodé mis orbes.

"Lo que sea"

Y abrió las puertas.

* * *

Era un aroma extraño… sintetico se podría decir, algo atrofiado. Como esa distinción entre el aroma de una rosa; y el extracto de una, entremezclado con estas adiciones que buscaban aumentar su valor agregado, para tornarlo eventualmente en una loción.

Todos en esta sala… tenían el aroma equivalente al de una sabana intocable; pero el suyo… el suyo era como el de una colonia en la estantería de alguna dispendiosa tienda. Y aún así, no pude sentirlo hasta que entró a la oficina, pues era tan leve… casi imperceptible, como la esencia de alguna carta vieja, cuyo perfume rociado hace décadas se había esfumado casi por completo.

Como un recuerdo a punto de morir entre polvo y olvido.

Elevé la mirada hacia el dueño. La curiosidad instigada por mi olfato había silenciado mis pensamientos desde hacia un momento.

"Kenneth McCormick. Ex miembro y ex líder del grupo de asalto omega del servicio secreto de la agencia de seguridad de los Estados Unidos; actualmente dado por muerto tras una misión con complicaciones en Palestina. Me he tomado la molestia de darle una nueva vida" el nombre hizo mi pecho revolcarse en repentina sorpresa… ansiedad. No mía, nunca mía.

Viré hacia mi poseedor, sentado a mi lado, mirada fija en el invitado que acababa de entrar.

Cartman.

Su pecho había aumentado su ritmo en breve, y el mío, como si conectados por medio de mil venas se encontrasen, palpitaba al mismo andar en una extraña sinfonía de ansiedad que… no reconocía, y que en su misma existencia, provocaba en mí un tedio irreconocible.

Estaba confundido.

"¿Nueva vida?" se aventuró a preguntar alguien en la sala, hombres que solo había visto en la primera página de revistas de economía y política se sentaban en esta larga mesa con sus intenciones a la luz… más o menos.

"Tras un tratamiento exitoso hemos logrado desconectar cualquier sesgo instintivo en su actuar. Es, por tanto, un ser independiente, dueño de su albedrío, y por tanto de su vida…"

"Y aún así lo limitaras a ser tu perra personal" las palabras fluyeron de Cartman… Y no era de extrañarse; aunque había perdido esos toques de imprudencia bajo contextos donde era necesario, por alguna razón su naturaleza más tediosa estaba ganando campo en este.

"Si seguir ordenes nos reduce a animales en celo, entonces he de suponer que todos aquí somos la perra de alguien ¿no es así, Cartman?" hablo Wendy, su tono medido, calmado.

La tensión de hormonas que desprendió ese estamento se elevó incomodando a la mayoría de omegas en la sala, incluyéndome en breve… más por las despedidas por Cartman que por los de alguien más.

Y mi curiosidad me llevó a buscar la reacción de Kenneth, aún abstraído en las conexiones que desconocía le habían traído a este lugar.

Y estaba impávido. Su mirada se movía aburrida por la sala, como la de una estatua que ha visto la misma escena desde su trascendente mirada de piedra muchas veces ya, posándose, eventualmente, en la mía. Sus cejas se cernieron sobre sus oscurecidos ojos en una emoción que no logré reconocer. No parecía sorprendido… no parecía vivo.

Como un ave cuyas alas fueron desprendidas, su rostro carecía de la capacidad necesaria para alejarse de algo diferente de esa vacía mirada… como si no pudiese alejarse de esos orbes carentes de algo emprendiendo vuelo o…

Alejó la mirada en lo que palabras fluían por la sala, discusiones sobre las implicaciones de este hecho, los proyectos a futuro, la dispersión de este medio de 'liberación', costos, gastos y posibles ingresos… la parte humana por supuesto desechada, pues… al parecer el estamento de 'igualdad' no era más que un oportuno medio para un fin.

Como todo.

Cerré mis ojos escuchando en silencio las palabras que iban y venían, Cartman a mi lado más silencioso de lo normal.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la adquisición de la compañía, pronto nuestra participación en el mercado de Estados Unidos sería lo suficiente importante para tomarlo por los cuernos… en uno o dos años con suerte monopolizaríamos el mercado omega…

Ambos lo sabíamos, era la finalidad de esto a fin de cuentas.

¿Qué era lo interesante de ello?.

Qué uno de los tiburones del mercado norteamericano se encontraba en la sala, lo cual sabíamos no era coincidencia precisamente. Probablemente obra de Wendy, una ayuda… ¿como había conseguido traerla? ¿Inmiscuir a alguien de esa industria en esto? Ni idea, pero el discurso que estaba soltando ahora mismo, totalmente carente de cualquier sesgo 'libertario' o 'revolucionario' o contra el sistema en sí… decía bastante.

Hablaba como si intentase vender un producto, una nueva cadena de mercancia; saltándose información importante, como los daños colaterales, y enalteciendo las cualidades, las cuales, enfatizaba, eran similares a las de los omegas anormales.

¿Así le había atraído? ¿Omegas anormales sintéticos?... si bien debía apelar a diferentes intereses para adquirir la atención que necesitaba, si bien pudo haber cambiado con los años a algo más 'proclive a la corrupción', sabía que ella era mucho más que esto.

A menudo su mirada buscaba por la mía, cuando pronunciaba ciertas palabras, cuando enfatizaba en ciertos temas… esta no era la reunión 'real', claro estaba.

Sonreí para mí ante su sutileza; bastante práctica.

* * *

Su olor danzaba extraño en mi olfato…

Recuerdos vacíos de una esclavitud no considerada enteramente como tal. Liberado de cadenas que no sentí estuvieran ahí solo observé en silencio mientras este lado lejano añoraba volver al subyugo que si a duras penas reconoció.

Esta habitación me confundía. A rebosar del aroma a alfas… y no añorando ninguno. Como observar inerte un manantial en el desierto, no deseando siquiera una fría gota de agua correr por la arenosa garganta.

Y aún carente del deseo, el recuerdo de la satisfacción del equivalente a agua fría saciando mi sed, instigaba en mi pecho un vacío que no deseaba ver a la cara.

Me sentí roto por primera vez desde que todo esto empezó.

Y el aroma que predominaba buscaba por mi atención, como si intentase recobrar algo en mí…

Le recordaba.

Cartman.

Y a pesar de ello, no instigaba en mí absolutamente nada más que un vacío insaciable, producto de lo perdido.

Las palabras de Wendy se tornaban lejanas, aún a mi lado poco me interesaban sus estamentos, o el de cualquier presente.

Y luego estaba Kyle.

Observé la marca en su cuello, antes de encontrarme con su mirada atiborrada de curiosidad, algo infantil, bastante familiar…

Recordé el inicio de todo; esa fiesta, cuando le tuve que explicar cómo todo su destino ahora giraría en torno a un argumento hormonal y aquí estaba. Un anormal de talla mundial, una prostituta amarrada por el mismísimo Cartman.

¿Era esto una ironía? no lo sé.

Recuerdo haber sentido sangre de anormales en mis manos… eran considerados menos que animales en algunos países, y eran completamente inútiles para los fines de quienes daban mis órdenes, pues la marca sintetica era tan util en ellos, como lo era en otro alfa. Completamente inservible.

Tuve que ejecutar a uno una vez, tras unas semanas de su ingreso al escuadrón… era imposible usarlo después de todo; y venderlo no era una opción, sabía demasiado…

Odiaba tener que limpiar los fallos de mis 'superiores'.

Y por fin, aun cuando estaba intentando evitarlo, mi mirado cruzó con la de él.

Un alfa anormal. Vaya suerte de mierda la mía, tener que encontrarme con él de nuevo, y para colmo estar como cinco escalones abajo en esta tediosa jerarquía hormonal, justo abajo de los omegas anormales, probablemente incluso de los omegas ahora que ni bolas ni deseos de al menos vivir tenía.

Me observaba en silencio, curioso al igual que Kyle; pero no una curiosidad inocente como la de su omega. No, una curiosidad tintada de un algo enfermizo que no deseaba distinguir. Si pudiese temer a su despliegue de salvajismo, bien lo hubiese hecho… una lastima que ahora cuanta demostración de 'control' surgiese de él me importara una mierda.

Lo sabía… tal vez eso era lo que instigaba esa extraña mirada en sus dilatadas pupilas.

Y me pregunté ¿Qué deseaba?. No lo mismo que Wendy… y de lejos lo mismo que Kyle.

Los había visto tantos como él, alfas moviéndose en ambientes de poder por la simple embriaguez de la posición de la cual ostentaban, aún cuando su fin no era uno en especifico realmente.

Y así era Cartman, vagando en un río de ansiosas viboras, serpientes que rodeaban en torno a su cuello en busca de destituirlo de su lugar, hacerle caer… pues estaba tan alto, que era simplemente irresistible para los alfas a su alrededor.

Y disfrutaba de ello. No porque el negocio tuviese que ver con omegas, o porque tuviese a Kyle de su lado, hubiese podido ser cualquier otro contexto, y se hubiese encontrado tan en casa como lo estaba en la actual; sino por la simple sensación de autoridad que esto le generaba.

Aquello era peligroso, pues de encontrar un punto más alto, o tal vez uno más interesante, no dudaría en lo absoluto en dar la vuelta a todo con el simple fin de perseguir ese simple deseo por control, el instinto inherente de observar desde lo alto, lo que se puede derrumbar con su único tronar de dedos.

¿Pero qué podía decir? No era más que Cartman a fin de cuentas, el tronar de sus dedos vendría tarde o temprano… voluntario, o impulsado.

Algo en mí casi deseaba impulsarlo en tal caso.

Viré en otra dirección, perdiendo el interes en esa línea de pensamientos cuando, tras lo que parecieron horas, la 'reunión' se dió por terminada.

Tras ello nos movimos a un amplio salón, alguna clase de recepción donde los invitados discutirían entre ellos o algo así… un pequeño espacio para descansar supongo.

Kyle se movió hacia esta mujer que poco reconocía, un alfa. Sonreía, sus movimientos sutiles, suaves y controlados denotaban su necesidad por atraer la atención de ella; lográndolo en tan poco tiempo que fue sorprendente, incluso para mí.

"Es alguien importante, en el mercado que intentaremos abarcar en nuestra estadía en este lugar" la voz, familiar y aún así alterada por el tiempo, sonó a mi costado despectiva.

No me molesté en mirarlo, o en responder.

"Ha sido un tiempo" continúo haciendo lo imposible por ignorar los actos de su omega. Le miré de reojo.

"Años" especifiqué. Su mirada estaba fija en Kyle, un sesgo de completo odio se encontraba arraigado en los cimientos de esos claros iris, como las raíces de un árbol que ha estado en el mismo lugar por décadas. Era un odio que trascendía a los simples celos provocados por una marca profanada.

"Años" repitió arrugando su nariz en desagrado por la imagen de su 'posesión' alejándose hacia una zona solitaria con esa alfa. ¿Por que lo dejaba?.

"Ve tras él, si tanto te molesta" murmuré lo suficiente alto, para ver como, tras desaparecer tras una esquina el alfa y Kyle, algo oscurecía el cían de la mirada de Eric.

"No. Él hará en minutos lo que a mi me costaría semanas, uno o dos contratos, el favor de tres contactos, y al menos una inversión improductiva" ladeé en breve mi cabeza por las palabras, no entendiendo demasiado.

"¿Y eso es…?"

"Echarse en el bolsillo a la vice presidente de la empresa que maneja el mercado de omegas en esta parte del mapa… con solo su maldita boca" dejó ir un bufido de desagrado "Odio esa marca de mierda; es como extender tus putos sentidos hacia lugares que realmente no quieres… sentir" vaciló "Ven, necesito una distracción" e inició su andar hacia la puerta trasera de la mansión. Le seguí con la mirada preguntándome si obedecer, algo desorbitado por mi inexistente intención de siquiera dar un paso en su dirección.

Se detuvo al verme estático en mi lugar.

"Si, puedes decir no Kenn; pero no tienes que ser un imbecil al respecto. ¿Podemos hablar a al menos cinco putos metros del aroma de la puta que tengo por mano derecha?" ¿Kyle su mano derecha? "Tengo mucho que decir"

"Bien"

Decíamos la estancia atrás, para atravesar el umbral hacia los jardines imbuidos en la luz de farolas del tono del fulgor de llamas estáticas, moviéndose entre podados laberintos de enredaderas y arbustos, zonas compuesta por cuidadosamente organizados espacios a rebosar de flores cuyos colores parecían tener una razón de ser en una composición de rosas y lilas…

¿Había un lugar así aquí?. Aunque pude olerlo en algún momento, pensé que no eran más que vestigios de algún escenario de mi pasado; era agradable comprobar que no todo lo captado por mis sentidos debía tener una incidencia siniestra.

Respiré saboreando en breve la brisa que corría por la zona húmeda, calma; cerrando mis orbes para centrar mi oir en el rociar de los aspersores en lo que parecía un invernadero cercano, y alejarlo de las voces en la reunión, constantes discusiones de quienes creían tener el mundo en la planta de pretenciosas manos condenadas a la esclavitud de sus propias necesidades… cosa que por más dorado el trono, no podrían esconder…

Estaba exhausto de los alfas, los omegas… este juego de poder que claramente era insignificante, no más que una excusa para un comportamiento clasista, que aún existiría sin necesidad de toda esa jerarquía hormonal… después de todo, también tuve que matar betas que regían betas en pos a fines que ni siquiera inmiscuían nada de este circo.

"¿Qué deseas?" pregunté de la nada, curioso en breve por las intenciones del hombre que más desentonaba en este lugar.

"¿Desear?" habló recargándose en una de las columnas del pequeño porche que daba al jardin, de piedra caliza tallada en intrínsecas formas circulares "De momento algo de whisky tal vez, o esas píldoras mierdas que te dieron; sería agradable no 'sentir', para variar"

"Siento, no soy un robot o algo…"

"Ni siquiera tienes aroma Kenn, incluso los betas tienen aroma… soso y casi irreconocible por su 'sososidad', pero existente" casi escuché la voz de Kyle diciendole que esa palabra no existía… recuerdos venían constantemente, no necesariamente malos; era agradable.

"Tengo aroma, es difícil de distinguir pero ahí esta" vestigios de algo, ni siquiera sabía exactamente que. Bufó alejandose de donde se encontraba recostado segundos atrás, y en pasos decididos acortó la poca distancia entre nosotros. No reaccioné, no como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Tomó mi hombro de forma tosca, y hundió su nariz contra mi cuello aspirando lento y calmo, aún así ansioso. Una extraña combinación.

Nada surgió del contacto, más que breve incomodidad por la cercanía a la cual no estaba acostumbrado, no desde hacía tantos años. Y pude oler su aroma, de forma más cercana, desplazando la del ambiente para mi infortunio.

Nada.

Se alejó.

"Hueles a fideos instantáneos" habló tras un momento.

"¿Perdón?" soltó una suave risa.

"Bueno, no especificamente eso, supongo que se podría decir que es una metáfora… de tu arraigada pobreza o de… de lo sintético que se siente; falso, procesado…" y no pude ofenderme, pues su argumento, si es que podía ser considerado uno, solo añadía peso a mi misma imagen de mí.

"Bueno, no todos podemos tener el aroma del anormal más cotizado del mundo" bufó.

"Y yo que trataba de hacerte un cumplido"

"¿Llamas 'oler a fideos instantáneos' un cumplido? Coño, creo que llamarte culo gordo por tantos años atrofió tu concepto de lo…" frunció su ceño ante mis palabras, no pude evitar sonreír ante ello… dios, hacia un buen rato que no sonreía.

"Comí bastantes fideos instantáneos cuando estaba en la universidad, aún siendo un alfa anormal no se me daba todo en bandeja de plata, ¿sabes?"

"Ciertamente no se comen fideos instantáneos en bandeja de plata"

"Veo que sigues siendo el mismo payaso, me pregunto si lo de 'puta' se conserva" y mi sonrisa huyó tras las palabras, lo notó.

"Fuí castrado… así que junto a mis bolas, algo de lo de puta también se debió ir. Si" una sonrisa de clara diversión corrió por su rostro. Dejé ir un suspiro de tedio.

"Sin bolas…" soltó una suave risa "Saldrán tantas bromas de eso, ya las puedo ver" rodé mis ojos. Claro que se burlaría, no sé ni que coño esperaba de él.

"Sigues siendo el mismo hijo de puta"

"Sep, y con el mismo número de bolas también" rió por esa estupida broma. Chasqueé mi lengua para luego intentar evitar una sonrisa que creció por si sola. Maldita sea.

"Bueno, eso se puede cambiar" intenté amenazar, mi propia sonrisa de autoburla traicionándome.

"Oh vamos, es gracioso. Ya no tendrás que depilartelas, o rascartelas, o…" mi risa fluyó leve.

"Cierra la puta boca, no es gracioso" su mano se posó en mi hombro, su mirada en la mía.

"Si no te rieras como idiota tal vez te creería pero…"

"Es mutilación" rodó sus ojos.

"Oh Kenn, cuando te corres ya nada 'corre' tanto, ¿que puede ser mejor que eso?. Estoy seguro de que muchas agradecerán que algo de semen no les entre en el ojo cuando les hagas un facial" guiñó en mi dirección. Dejé atrás mi patetico intento por contener mis expresiones.

"Hacer un facial y lo que esto conlleve no entra en mis prioridades ahora mismo" arqueó sus cejas alejándose, volviendo a recargarse en la columna.

"¿Hacer un facial no entra entre las prioridades de Kenneth McCormick?. Coño, si que te la metió hasta el fondo la puta esa ¿eh?" me recorrió en breve, su mirada quedándose estancada en mi mano, donde antes tenía cinco dedos. Las metí en los bolsillos de mi pantalón para evadir su mirada. La volvió a elevar hacia mis orbes en curiosidad.

"La gente cambia supongo"

"Así es" y silencio continuó a las palabras perdidas en el viento, mientras algo de tenue musica dejaba el interior de la estancia apaciguada por murmullos, voces, pasos…

Solo guardamos silencio por un largo momento. Tal vez tenía más que decir, pero nada que desease dejar sus labios ahora mismo o…

"¿Adonde te llevaron?" preguntó distante. Dejé ir una suave respiración ante la ruptura del silencio.

"¿No escuchaste a Wendy?" no sé ni por que preguntaba.

"¿No es obvia la respuesta?" comentó.

"Me llevaron a… no tengo mucha idea, no me dejaban salir mucho. Un lugar donde estaban poniendo a prueba un programa de control artificial sobre omegas. Los casos exitosos eran enviados a una zona de entrenamiento; y los pocos que lograban soportar la presión de las expectativas casi inhumanas que se imponían eran por fin añadidos a las líneas de un grupo de omegas entrenados para ciertas tareas de índole bastante… delicada"

"¿Qué tareas?" le miré en silencio por la pregunta "Qué, ¿Tienen algun codigo de silencio o…"

"Asesinatos mayormente" entreabrió sus labios en realización, para luego cerrarlos disimulando en breve su curiosidad. Buscó por la marca en mi cuello, una amplia cicatriz no natural, para nada similar a un lazo normal. Un corte diagonal a pocos centímetros de mi yugular que corría hasta mis vertebras cervicales, como una decapitación a medias.

Tantas cicatrices por ver.

"Si eso es todo entonces…" inicie mi camino hacia la salida.

"Una cosa más" tomó mi hombro, girándome en mí lugar para quedar frente a él. Y en un movimiento que pude leer antes de que siquiera sucediese, se cernió sobre mí para plantar un… beso en mis labios.

No me moví o reaccioné, pues el contacto no suscitaba absolutamente nada en mí. Hasta unos segundos cuando el viento pareció traer consigo ciertas memorias, y un vestigio de tal vez nostalgia se posó en los cimientos de mi rota psiquis… nostalgia de lo que alguna vez fui o hice, un adolescente estúpido, incapaz de decir no a un contacto de esta índole, mucho menos a alguien con un aroma tan… tan adictivo como lo era el suyo.

¿Adictivo?.

Recordaba eso. Si…

Pero aún cuando le aspiraba ahora…

Frustración siguió a ese baño de emociones al no encontrar satisfacción alguna en lo que alguna vez apaciguó toda la realidad misma. Expuesto a la crudeza del mundo, una de las cosas que mayor color daba a todo mi entorno, se me había sido arrebatada…

Mordí su labio en tedio para luego intentar alejarme; pero me retuvo en mi lugar, solo un segundo más para…

"Veo que se están poniendo al día" y me dejó ir.

Así que lo había hecho por eso. Bufé en tedio antes de virar hacia Kyle en el marco de la puerta, su mirada no disimulando el claro fastidio por el contacto antes presenciado.

¿Como no pude sentir su aroma acercándose? ¿Tan distraído estaba?.

"¿Ya terminaste? digo, con esa otra alfa" habló Cartman. Ambos parecían, como era de esperarse, dos malditos animales a punto de saltar al cuello del otro.

Inicié mi camino hacia la salida sin decir más de lo necesario, mi mirada corriendo en breve por la para de Kyle antes de pasar a su lado, hombros rozando como alguna clase de… saludo, ¿o tal vez una despedida?.

No lo sé.

Vaya reencuentro.

* * *

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, espero no se pierda el interés por lo largo de la misma xD y en fin, Hasta el próximo cap c:**


	20. Crisis

**Poco a poco recupero mi ritmo c: No prometo subir mas seguido, pero lo intentaré.**

 **Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo, es realmente importante para mí saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o no :)**

 **Me disculpo por errores que no haya visto y hasta la próxima :D**

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 20**

 **CRISIS**

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Contemple el tránsito en silencio desde la ventana trasera del auto, sumido en la música que sonaba a través de mis audifonos.

Mi móvil no dejaba de vibrar.

Dejé ir un largo suspiro de tedio observando de soslayo el semáforo en rojo, tumultos de peatones yendo por la acera apresurados en la hora pico de la ciudad.

Tomé mi teléfono para correr por los mensajes apresuradamente, de decenas de personas en busca de mi atención por algo relacionado al trabajo; ahora mismo iba en dirección a las oficinas de New York.

Informes rápidos de hechos económicos relacionados con el área financiera, mi area. Más importante aún, los avances sobre la legalización del libre intercambio de omegas entre países.

Al lograr aquel cometido, no solo regiriamos sobre la industria ya legal, sino también, tomaríamos la que se salía de nuestras manos, generalmente en países de tercer y en ocasiones de segundo mundo donde aún no se explotaba al máximo esa área de comercio más que por medio del contrabando; equivalente a violencia y sangre.

Deslicé mi mano a lo largo del cabello dejando el celular a un lado, viendo por el retrovisor la aburrida expresión del conductor mientras avanzaba en el cambio de señalización del semáforo.

Wendy y Kahl habían estado sumidos por meses en ese proyecto. Trabajaban demasiado bien en equipo, era incluso aterrador pensar en lo que lograrían juntos si sus intenciones fuesen fácilmente corrompibles.

Y el tratamiento o lo que fuese esa mierda para erradicar los instintos aún no entraba en juego, no sabía del todo aún que pretendía con ello; pero, algo me decía que iba a suceder con o sin mi consentimiento… o conocimiento.

Cerré mis ojos en cansancio.

Algo en mí se sentía desplazado.

Kahl en algún punto fue algo… fue alguien lo suficiente inocente como para ser demasiado fácil de usar bajo las circunstancias indicadas. ¿Ahora?... ahora él era quien jugaba estos juegos de poder; donde, aún cuando él parecía ser la herramienta, realmente era la mano que la sostenía.

Como una pieza en su juego me encontraba como cabeza de este imperio del cual, con mi ayuda, tomó control; y ahora, por temas políticos, la ayuda de Wendy se tornaba indispensable para él en su camino hacia esa meta abstracta, que en ocasiones ni siquiera yo podía visualizar.

Aún cuando compartíamos ciertas finalidades hasta cierto punto, él era como una araña que hilaba esta enorme red de blanca seda; en la cual, cada hilo representaba un cabo de ese complejo plan que corría por su cabeza. Yo no más cubría parte de esa red, algun otro de sus juguetes alfas cubría otro, Wendy otro y… Y desde un simple hilo, visualizar el centro de tan elaborada construcción a lo largo de los años, era sumamente difícil; por tanto, solo podía suponer cuál era su meta final.

Control. Era la opción más fácil de suponer. Control sobre cada omega en cada continente, país, ciudad, pueblo… Y, si algo de su natural altruismo aún seguía intacto entre esa enredadera llena de espinas que tenía como corazón, muy probablemente seguirían dos cosas; libertad, o una mejora de condiciones de vida.

Pero él había estado demasiado tiempo en este ambiente descompuesto en poder y avaricia… sabía lo que un omega podía llegar a ser si se le daba la oportunidad; pues, contrario a Kenny, Kahl había visto la parte más funcional e ideal del sistema. Tratado como un príncipe desde que fue entregado en Berlín, había tenido acceso a cuanto desease a cambio de su compañía esporádica a hombres y mujeres dispuestos a pagar millones solo por ser el objeto de su mirada.

Debido a ello cierta curiosidad surgía… ¿Realmente consideraría la libertad la mejor opción?. Aunque con ese tratamiento de la puta de Wendy tal vez habría una tercera opción pero…

Pero independiente de cual fuese su meta, la distancia entre sus fines y los mios se notaba con cada mes.

El auto se detuvo frente uno de los centros de negocios en Lower Manhattan. Tomé mi abrigo y tras esperar a que mi puerta fuese abierta salí de la pequeña cabina para adentrarme a ese alto edificio de cristal, cuyo final parecía perderse entre las nubes.

Cada persona saludando, haciendo leves reverencias con su cabeza a mi paso me recordó cuando yo estaba en su lugar, aspirando a ser el centro de algo tan grande como esto… hasta que sentí su aroma entre paredes de cristal, y casi corrí en su búsqueda.

Supongo que éramos algo más inocentes en ese entonces, y la abstinencia de la que el tiempo nos aprovisionó de nosotros mismos nos hizo bajar murallas bajo pieles por un breve momento. Ni siquiera sabía, en ese entonces, que existiría entre él y yo algo como eso, como la 'abstinencia' a alguna clase de droga…

Y aquí estaba de nuevo, su memoria daba caza a cada pensamiento que cursaba mi mente, y cada línea de ideas siempre tenía algún hilo relacionado con él… y sabía, con una certeza que solo describiría como salvaje, que nuestro palpitar siempre iría al mismo compás hasta que el lazo llegara a su final.

Tomé el elevador de directivos, viendo la ciudad alejarse con cada piso a través del vidrio. El celular continuaba vibrando cada tanto con nuevos informes, y recién llegaba de un viaje desde Hong Kong por la apertura de la nueva 'torre de cristal' en Victoria, para luego venir a la entrega de mi oficina en este lugar tras el alquiler del recinto por la expansión de operaciones a . Todo mientras Kahl jugaba al héroe junto a Wendy.

Maldita sea.

Una llamada entrante, la tomé.

"Hey hey… amm. Mira, creo que tenías una reunión hace como una hora. Se me olvidó por completo avisarte y eso porque, ya sabes, hoy salió la nueva colección de Dolc…"

"¿Reunión?. Bebe, estaba en el avión hace como…"

"Ow verdad verdad, si… si…" silencio. Rodé mis ojos en tedio, no sé por qué se me ocurrió la brillante idea de hacerla mi asistente, era más que obvio que se le daba terrible "...

Perdona, se me corrió algo el labial. Dios no vuelvo a comprar esa mierda de marc…"

"¿Reunión con quien?"

"No lo sé, no me dió su nombre; pero dijo que esperaría en tu oficina… creo. Le dije a la recepcionista que le dejase pasar y eso. No tenía ni puta idea de que no estarías, pensé en llamarte solo por si…" colgué. Sea quien fuese, ya se habrá ido, supongo.

Miré el reloj, eran cerca de las nueve, y el elevador por fin se abrió. Dí un paso al piso que básicamente era mi oficina, un tanto mas pequeña que la de la sede en Alemania, pero me valdría.

En cuanto di un segundo paso al interior, las luces se encendieron por sí solas, y recorrí la estancia en silencio tirando mi abrigo en algún sofá cercano, una pequeña montaña de documentos ya esperaba por mí en el escritorio y…

"Una hora" Me tensé ante la voz femenina, el repentino aroma de otro alfa llegando a mi olfato entre los otros aún estancados en la parte trasera de mi garganta "Supongo que era demasiado esperar que aprendieras algo de modales en los últimos años" busqué por la voz para encontrar a una mujer sentada en… en mi asiento, en mi escritorio. Girando sobre sí en esta dramática aparición tras el escritorio; como si de la dueña del lugar se tratase.

De cabello castaño, común; orbes… realmente no podía distinguir su tono entre las luces, pues parecían tomar un tono ámbar, aún cuando entre parpadeos se tornaba de un tosco jade. Facciones familiares, pero lejanas… realmente no podía darles un nombre, tampoco a la voz o…

"¿Quien coño eres?" ¿Y por que demonios Bebe le había dejado entrar a mi puta oficina?.

Rodó sus ojos en tedio ante lo obviamente despectivo de mis maneras.

"Heidi, ya sabes, la niña a la que le desgraciaste al menos… no lo sé, un par de meses de vida. Qué se yo" mis cejas se elevaron en… no podría decir sorpresa. Sentía que este encuentro eventualmente se daría, independiente del contexto… como la cita con la muerte, solo que esto era como una cita con una puta.

"Fuera de mi asiento, la dejaras oliendo a…"

"Pero que dices, ya apesta a mentiroso, arrogante, manipulador… podría seguir pero no estoy aquí para discutir" señaló la silla de al frente "Toma asiento"

"Estas en mi asiento" suspiró en tedio.

"Cartman… Por favor. Somos adultos así que, si tomas asiento para poder hablar como personas responsables de más de diez putos años, sería extremadamente gen…"

"Lo haría si tu intento de vagina no estuviese en mi puto asiento" frunció su ceño casi instantáneamente.

"Ni siquiera tiene sentido ese insulto. ¿En serio vamos a discutir sobre tu incapacidad de seguir una orden tan simple como poner tu culo en una superficie?"

"Yo no sigo ordenes" dejó ir una curiosa sonrisa ante aquel estamento, deslizando su mirada a través del papeleo.

"Si… estaba mirando algunas cosas entre estos documentos… bastante importantes, no deberías dejarlos a la vista de cualquiera…"

"¡El unico que se puede sentar en esa puta silla soy yo, y por tanto, el unico que puede leerlos!" dios, esto era exasperante. Chasqueó su lengua.

"Como decía, estaba viendo estos documentos y… es curioso como muchos de ellos van de la mano de esos ideales que considerabas tan maricas; ya sabes, los de 'Kahl'"

"¿Perdón?" soltó una suave risilla, casi infantil.

"Dices que no sigues órdenes; pero mira cuantas ordenes de parte de tu 'mascota' veo aquí. Y me pregunto ¿Quién está realmente en control?" su mirada buscó por la mía, completamente al tanto de… de demasiadas cosas.

"¿Sobre que quieres hablar?"

"¿Vas a tomar asiento?" Dejé ir aire rendido por su estupida demanda; ni siquiera sé porque seguía su juego, pero sentía que si no lo hacia, bien nos podríamos quedar aquí toda la maldita noche.

"Como sea" Y tome asiento frente a ella, frente a mi silla, en mi maldita oficina "Bien, habla" sonrió satisfecha.

"Ha sido un tiempo ¿no?" mis labios dejaron ir casi por reflejo un suspiro de completo fastidio.

"Ve directo al punto" gimió en tedio.

"Bien bien. Dios, eres insufrible" sus codos se elevaron sobre la madera del escritorio, para luego recargar su rostro en un gesto de desdén sobre sus propias manos. Una vez más, sus orbes se movieron despectivos a lo largo de los papeles sobre la mesa.

"He estado siguiendo de cerca el avance de este curioso grupo. El omega más caro del mundo; la secretaria de defensa de los Estados Unidos; el líder de uno de los grupos de élite de… ni siquiera pude conseguir el puto nombre, así de difíciles de rastrear son; El CFO del que pronto será el monopolio que controle una de las industrias más importantes de la economía moderna… y algo antigua me atrevería a decir… y más. Solo… me parecía curioso que de la nada los intereses de tantos personajes tan importantes se juntasen en un solo lugar" buscó mi mirada.

Era más que obvio que atraeríamos la atención de gente relativamente importante; pero, con los intentos de Wendy y los demás por legalizar el libre intercambio de omegas, asumirían que solo se buscaba alguna clase de ampliación del negocio, como es de esperarse en un entorno basado en las ganancias, la avaricia y el control.

"No es la primera vez que un grupo de personas se une para generar ganancias de alguna índole" ladeo su cabeza en fingida curiosidad.

"Para nada, para nada… pero seamos sinceros, Eric; se gana más del negocio de los omegas por medio del contrabando, que por medio de un comercio legal. Lo que haces, lo que tu compañía hace es como… la cerveza y el cigarro, drogas legales; pero ya sabes, existe desde cocaína hasta marihuana en el mercado, y siento mucho decirte esto; pero su 'malicia' no es precisamente el principal argumento que impide su legalización"

"¿Qué intentas decir con todo esto?" dejó ir un largo suspiro.

"Tantas cosas" viró hacia la ventana, los trabajadores estaban dejando la oficina, el edificio se desocupaba poco a poco. Elevó su olfato al aire "Puedo olerlo" y volvio hacia mi una vez más "El omega que has marcado. Macho… ¿Kyle?. Porque, Porque, Por…" bufó "Es curioso como en ustedes, su lazo, más que un acto de confianza mutua, representa una navaja en la garganta" Se recargo de forma tosca en el espaldar de mi asiento.

"Si no tienes nada importante que decir…"

"También podríamos hablar sobre el repentino aumento en la calidad de trato que se le da a los omegas comercializados bajo vuestra marca; que obviamente se resume en costos visibles en los estados financieros… tus inversores no deben estar muy felices con ello, Cartman"

"Estrategia, eso es…" soltó una vez más esa estúpida risita suya.

"No no no, no puedes mentir Cartman, no a mi" esta conversación no parecía ir a ningun lado en particular, y aún así era inevitable sentirse en cierto grado acorralado "Sé lo que intentan hacer. No hace falta crear un sistema de detección de imbéciles para darse cuenta" fruncí mi ceño "Pero la mayoría del mundo está demasiado ocupado empobreciendose en su falsa ilusión de riqueza que el sistema le genera, como para preocuparse de algo diferente del siguiente black friday" mordió su labio en diversión "Así que no te preocupes, sois lo suficiente inteligentes como para pasar desapercibidos… Por ahora"

"¿Ya has terminado de regodearte en tu autoproclamado 'intelecto'? Porque tengo trabajo que hacer" suspiró.

"Para nada autoproclamado. No sería lo que soy sin tu ayuda después de todo" y guiñó en mi dirección, para luego dejar el asiento en un grácil movimiento, iniciando su caminar por el lugar.

"Desafortunadamente" Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras sus tacones se movían por las baldosas a lo largo de la pequeña biblioteca a un costado cuyos libros probablemente ya habría leído.

"Pero no vine a recordarte tu estado de imbecilidad ahora mismo"

"¿Entonces?" respiró profundo, sus delgados dedos moviéndose entre las gruesas pastas de los libros, como revisando si alguna estela de polvo se adhería a sus dígitos. Y viró hacia mí por sobre su hombro, una sonrisa extraña corriendo por sus labios ausentes de cualquier tono no natural.

"¿Te gustaría… No lo sé; romper el sistema?"

"¿Qué?" soltó una suave risa volviendo su atención a los libros una vez más. Caminando lento, controlado por el estante con largas piernas en pantalón de lino.

"Wendy y Kyle tienen un fin bastante… digno se podría decir" ladeó su cabeza en breve "Aunque la dignidad no tiende a llegar tan alto en la escala corporativa. ¿Eh?" rió por lo bajo, más para sí misma "¿O tal vez está demasiado arriba?" se encogió de hombros tomando un libro "No sabría decir"

"Heidi" y lo abrió, echando un vistazo rápido a las paginas, algo distraída…

"Pero están mal" dejó ir un suspiro "Todos están mal" y dejó el libro a un lado despectivamente, andando por el resto del lugar con el mismo paso. Solo le seguí con la mirada.

"Y tú estás en lo correcto" negó.

"Probablemente tampoco. Pero estoy más cerca de 'lo correcto' que ellos. Igual, somos humanos; no puedes esperar nada cercano a la perfección. Ya deberías saberlo"

"¿Entonces?"

"Oh, podemos intentar y fallar… si, si… no hay sistema perfecto e incorruptible; y de inventar algo cercano nos las apañaremos, como seres jodidos hasta el culo que somos, para ensuciar cuanto toque nuestra mano" y su caminar empezó a dirigirse en mi dirección "Pero… ¿Y si solo todo…" hizo un gesto con sus manos, simulando una pequeña explosión "... Desaparece?"

"Suenas como una maldita loca ¿Lo sabí…"

"No no no no. Mira, mira… amm… Todo tiene un lado bueno y un lado malo ¿Bien?. Pero, como cuando haces una inversión, cuando haces alguna operación de financiamiento, o una estrategia en el mercado, es menester contemplar siempre los riesgos; Pero… pero… no lo hacemos. Vemos el objeto que hemos adquirido por medio de un crédito, ¿si?, pero no la tasa de interés del treinta por ciento anual que viene con el refinanciamiento de la deuda y… espera, me distraje un poco aquí" Y cuando se acercó lo suficiente lo pude sentir; un leve tono a vino.

"¿Estas borracha?" Arqueó sus cejas en fingida sorpresa.

"¿Qué?... nop, para nada" rodé mis ojos en tedio "Hablo en serio" y el tono lo decía, pero el aroma a cosecha del Mosela.

"Bien, escucho" asintió.

"Hace… no sé, un par de meses me llegó esta solicitud firmada por al menos cincuenta sindicatos laborales algo… improvisados, de fábricas textiles de Bangladesh. Era una petición para mejorar las condiciones de trabajo de los omegas ahusados en esas fábricas como esclavos y… y si. Por supuesto, conjunto a ello venía esta carta de parte de los alfas que controlan gran parte de fabricas de la zona pidiendo que por favor se ignorara la solicitud, mostrando como argumentación el daño que haría para la industria textil elevar los costos, y por tanto, disminuir las ganancias" asentí "¿Qué crees que hice?"

"No sé, pero seguro una copa de vino estuvo envuelta en la decisión" dejó ir una sonrisa por el comentario.

"Incluso si soy un alfa hago parte del sistema… tuve que ignorar la solicitud. Digo, ¿Qué pensarían de un alfa que pone el interés de omegas por sobre el de sus superiores biológicos ?" se recargó sobre el borde de la mesa "Dias después, como algún tipo de tragedia planeada o que se yo… una de las fábricas se fue a la mierda, matando a cerca de sesenta omegas en su interior" se encogió de hombros "Son eventos que pasan cada tanto, cada dos años, cada tres… y debido a que son fácilmente reemplazables pues qué más da supongo"

"¿Y?"

"Días después algo instigada por la curiosidad asistí a esta pasarela en Milán, de una de las marcas que contrataba servicios de países en desarrollo como Bangladesh o la India" respiró profundo "Dos caras de una misma moneda" y cerró sus ojos no mostrando más que tranquilidad en su rostro "Y todo funciona de esa misma manera… Donde, ya sabes, vemos el brillo del diamante; pero, no las manos que sangraron para conseguirlo"

"Bueno, si no viniste a joderme la vida entonces solo viniste a contarme obviedades" chasqueó la lengua.

"El punto, Cartman, es que ya todo está demasiado descompuesto como para arreglarlo. Realmente no hay una solución, o una respuesta correcta"

"Entonces solo queda romper el sistema" asintió satisfecha.

"Causemos una crisis. ¿Qué me dices?" su sonrisa creció casi complicita… claramente complicita. Encogí mi mirada reticente.

"¿Una crisis?"

"Si si, una Crisis económica, una segunda gran depresión; vamos, habrás tenido que leer Marx, Keynes, Ricardo… que se yo…" soltó una suave risa "Y seamos sinceros, la teoría neoliberal no tiene una respuesta clara para una crisis en la actualidad. Y tú…" me señaló entusiastamente "Tu puedes causar una crisis lo suficiente grande como para partir el mundo en dos" bufé.

"No es tan fácil" se encogió de hombros.

"Cartman, soy Heidi Turner, graciosa e inteligente" guiñó en mi dirección "Lo haré fácil para tí"

"¿Y me necesitas por…"

"Eres el brazo financiero de una industria que pronto pasará a ser un monopolio; una industria de la cual dependen otras como la industria de la pornografía, el turismo sexual, y todos esos negocios que es difícil aceptar tengan tanto poder; pero hey, es como una línea de fichas dominó, si tu caes, ellos caerán por simple inercia"

"Entiendo lo que dices" dejé ir una respiración en breve "Puedo hacerlo, si… pero no veo el por qué querría"

"Y ahí yace el principal problema" se alejó del escritorio una vez más de un leve movimiento, caminando para sentarse en MI asiento una vez más "Somos muy parecidos, y siendo honestos, probablemente soy una de las pocas personas que puede llegar a pensar tan… retorcidamente como tú" su sonrisa creció "Claro que, tu careces de ese algo llamado empatía… y ya sabes, no tengo sociopatía clínicamente comprobada, a diferencia de tí" mi ceño se frunció ante las palabras…

"No tengo sociopatí…"

"Shh. Escucha" chasqueé mi lengua en respuesta "Ya sabes que Kyle continuará con su plan, Wendy seguirá a su lado hasta que sus caminos no converjan más y probablemente cada uno sobreponga sus ideales sobre su … ¿relación?, no lo sé. Todo esto es tan aburrido y tedioso, solo mirarlos a ustedes me da pereza; así que… " junto sus manos sobre el escritorio, observé el movimiento en silencio "... Dime, ¿no es aburrido?"

"No estamos aquí para divertirnos" sus cejas se arquearon en sorpresa, real esta vez; para luego soltar una suave risa de completa incredulidad.

"Ciertamente ni Wendy ni Kyle lo estan; ¿Pero tu?. Vamos Eric, ¿En serio esto te importa siquiera una mierda?" antes de poder siquiera pensar en la respuesta se levantó del asiento, miró su celular tras sacarlo del bolsillo de su abrigo y… "Vaya… mira la hora. He de suponer que tienes trabajo que hacer; esos proyectos para tu omega no se harán solos" un suspiro involuntario dejó mi garganta por las solas insinuaciones.

Se alejó de la mesa.

"Esperaré por tu respuesta, dejé mi número en… en algún lado de tu escritorio, espero no lo encuentres" soltó una suave risilla por el comentario "Nos volveremos a ver en un par de meses" y continuó su caminar hacia la puerta "Si mis cálculos no están mal"

"¿Calculos?" pero antes de decir nada más ya había tomado el elevador. Estreché la mirada aún algo confundido por la extraña visita, levantandome de mi asiento para patear por error una botella de vino de la colección de mi oficina…

Bueno… supongo que era bueno tener opciones.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Mis parpados, ya pesando como piedras, caían sobre mis mejillas, mientras descansaba mi cabeza en ese enorme sillón de la sala.

Estaba exhausto.

Tantas cosas por hacer, todo por periodos extendidos de papeleos, citaciones, charlas… roces, insinuaciones, promesas.

Mordí mi labio en ese desagrado aún remanente de un yo más inocente, un sesgo de mi ser que tal vez nunca se iría, un sesgo de lo que fuí, aún sosteniéndose con uñas y dientes para dejar de existir.

Me sentía sucio…

Pero la sensación se iba, eventualmente… como el hedor a suciedad cubierto por mil perfumes; solo lo ignoraba, porque de no hacerlo, de no hacerlo sería imposible continuar, pelear y ganar en el proceso. Y cuanto se me fue arrebatado, cuanto se hizo y deshizo de mí, cuanto se me descompuso y se me formó sería para absolutamente nada. Y no había miedo mayor en mí que… que ser nada.

Me forcé a desviar esa línea de pensamientos acurrucandome en mi lugar, usando mi abrigo como cobija mientras el tic tac de algún reloj sonaba desde el fondo de la estancia, la campana de las doce ya a horas de distancia y…

En un més más o menos habría una cumbre para discutir la legalización en el intercambio de omegas entre países, dando una posibilidad para controlar, y con algo de suerte, extinguir por completo el contrabando. Igualmente, se abriría un nuevo mercado internacional, y la complejidad de la economía omega aumentaría, así como su alcance y control.

Si mis extensiones llegaban hasta esos sitios en desarrollo, donde los anormales aún eran sacrificados por ser alguna clase de ofensa divina; donde los omegas eran usados y botados como cubiertos desechables por el continuo aumento desmedido de la población y su posición vulnerable… donde no se les valoraba ni siquiera en términos económicos; podría al menos mejorar la condición de vida de miles, millones…

Desde que Cartman había tomado el mando habíamos desarrollado proyectos con ese único fin, mejorar las condiciones del sistema.

El último proyecto preparado por ambos, había sido aumentar la edad de venta de nuestros activos de doce años a dieciséis.

Un cambio drástico y difícil, que podría llegar a presentar… no, que presentaría pérdidas por el simple hecho de aumentar el lapso de algunos omegas en 'inventario', hasta por cuatro años.

El proyecto se intentó introducir como una estrategia a relativamente corto plazo, donde, los omegas en 'inventario', serían educados en distintas áreas dependiendo de sus aptitudes, para así dar un valor agregado que compensaría, a largo plazo, el costo de oportunidad por no haberlos vendidos a una corta edad.

No sabía cómo lograrlo, aún cuando puedo… 'convencer' a una o dos personas, ¿Como podría convencer a toda una junta directiva?. Era difícil.

Cartman pudo.

No hizo falta con la sede en Alemania, después de todo es el accionario mayoritario; pero en otras sedes donde no lo era… presentar el proyecto y lograr una aprobación era algo solo digno de su maldito pico de oro.

Pero solo me había enterado de ello hasta hace unos días, no había tenido la oportunidad de… hablar con él por sus múltiples viajes entre oficinas y…

Aún entre la pesadez de mi sueño escuché el ascensor sentenciar la apertura de sus puertas, luego el lento cerrar de metal y pasos; charol contra baldosas entre el tic tac y el lejano ruido urbano aún presente a estas alturas de la noche… ¿o de la madrugada debería decir?.

Escuché su avanzar hacia la sala, su abrigo y portafolio chocando contra algún mueble o mesa y… y se detuvo, frente a mí.

Su aroma llegó como era de esperarse, fuerte y avasallador, pues con cada segundo, cada minuto, cada día que no le sentía cerca, el retomar de él en mis venas sería más fuerte, más… Dios, era tan molesto.

Le escuché suspirar, y abrí mis párpados, tan rápido como pude, no siendo este intento más que la demostración de mi propio cansancio.

Y allí estaba, observándome en silencio desde la oscuridad de la sala, las grandes cortinas del cristal que daba hacia la ciudad opacando cada sesgo de luz que intentaba perforar. Y el tic tac continuaba su sonar.

"Al parecer hoy todos decidieron darme visitas sorpresa, que dicha" habló en cierto tono de sarcasmo.

Intenté enderezarme en mi lugar entre un suave bostezo que cubrí con mi mano aún envuelta en mi abrigo, buscando por su mirada.

"Hey"

"Hey…" respondió moviéndose hacia la cocina, no muy lejos de la sala. Le seguí con la mirada mientras encendía luces a su paso "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas demasiado ocupado con la mierda esa de Wendy?" Me acomodé en mi lugar para observarle en silencio desde el sillón, viéndolo ir y venir entre la nevera y el microondas.

"Lo estoy… estamos avanzando bastante bien" comenté casi entre susurros, demasiado adormilado como para elevar la voz lo suficiente. Aún así me escuchaba. Sabia que me escuchaba.

"Ya veo"

"Habrá una cumbre internacional en un mes en Londres, necesito que vayas" murmuré contra el brazo del sofá.

"Por supuesto"

"Y si me firmas unos cuantos papeles… sería genial, los dejé en tu estudio; también unos proyectos que deberíamos discutir y…" bostecé en mi lugar, dejando la lagrimilla tras el acto balancearse en el borde de mis pestañas. No me molesté el limpiarla "... Y respecto al marketing manejado por la empresa. Tal vez si toma un camino algo diferente del de objetivizar a los omegas; digo, si podemos cambiar algo desde la presentación del 'producto' y… quitar este ideal de producto para hacerles ver como algo más humano, que es lo que son" el pitar del microondas me silencio por un segundo, no soportaba ese sonido; el tampoco, pues arrugó su nariz ante el sonar.

"Son como… como las tres de la mañana ¿sabes?. Pudiste enviarme un texto, los archivos en digital. No tenías que venir; y ninguno de los dos estamos en condiciones para discutir esa mierda a esta hora, con esta disponibilidad de energía tan desbordante" tomó un… sandwich, supongo, del microondas "¿Quieres?" había calentado dos. Me encogí de hombros.

"Yo lo elijo. Aún sueño con que me envenenas con pequeñas dosis de arsénico cada vez que me ofreces una copa de vino" sonrió ante mis palabras avanzando hacía el sofá.

"¿Por eso no me recibes?" respire profundo para responder.

"En parte"

"¿En parte?" y encendió las luces de la sala. Estreché mi mirada ante el repentino cambio de luminosidad.

Tomó asiento a mi lado y extendió el plato en mi dirección. Sinceramente pensé en cual escoger, uno de los dos podría matarme.

Escogí el más pequeño.

Sacó su celular y empezó a mover su dedo a lo largo de la pantalla mientras comía, le miré de soslayo, solo mensajes relacionados con el trabajo. Dios, esto era consumidor.

"Gracias" murmuré para luego dar un primer mordisco.

"¿Eh?"

"Lo del cambio de edad, gracias por… hacer que se aprobara esa política" bufó con sus mejillas llenas de comida, no apartó la mirada del teléfono. Solo siguió comiendo la muy gorda.

Dejé ir un suspiro de cansancio centrandome en el estupido sandwich.

Cerré mis ojos mientras masticaba, escuchando su respiración a pesar de la distancia, su palpitar anclado al mío en una sinfonía de unidad. Sus dedos moviéndose por la pantalla de su teléfono, el arrugar de los pliegues de su ropa en cada minimo mover, el rozar de sus pestañas con sus mejillas al parpadear y el pasar de sus dedos cada tanto por su cabello para quitarlo de su camino.

En conjunto, esos sonidos, eran como el equivalente a un arrullo.

Y aspiraba su aroma en una tranquilidad que solo un contexto como este me podría dar, a pesar de esa advertencia que siempre danzaba en la base de mi vientre cuando me encontraba cerca de él. Como el conejo que se siente plácido entre el fuerte agarre de la serpiente.

Creo que dejé el sandwich a medio comer antes de caer completamente dormido.

Para cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, la luz entraba por la ventana, y el sonar del bullicio urbano se elevaba a la par con el sol. Solo tenía mi abrigo sobre mí, el plato y la comida en él ya no estaban por ningún lado, tampoco Cartman.

Me quedé allí por unos cuantos minutos más, sintiendo el cansancio ya lejos, habiendo dormido como no lo había hecho probablemente en meses a pesar de la incómoda posición. Completamente descansado.

Y lo noté de nuevo.

Cada vez que me acercaba a él, y el momento de alejarnos volvía ineludible, un extraño vacío, una constante necesidad insaciable reemplazaba por un tiempo todo sentir en las siguientes horas. Cuanto más tiempo pasaramos juntos, mayor era el sentir…

Me preguntaba si también lo sentía él, y algo me decía que sí.

Nuestros roces no eran entonces más que un parpadear en nuestras vidas, tal vez huyendo de las consecuencias de nuestro contacto. De la necesidad y la carga que llevaba consigo el lazo, arrastrada por cadenas de hierro pesado…

Eramos prisioneros del otro, pero usar cualquier herramienta que este lazo nos proveía, era proclive a lastimarnos tanto como al otro.

Tan molesto.

"Sabía que te había olido" moví mi cabeza solo lo suficiente para encontrar a Bebe moviéndose por el lugar "Cartman se fue hace unas horas" miró la hora en su celular "Y si apenas son las nueve. Dios, ¿Por qué tanta obsesión con… lo que sea que haga?" caminó hacia la cocina para abrir la nevera "Maldita sea, la gorda se volvió a comer mi puto desayuno. Ugh" reí por lo bajo por el comentario, viendo como sacaba cosas para preparar algo "¿Vas a desayunar o…"

"No lo creo, tengo una cita con Wendy en unas dos horas y tengo la misma ropa de ayer así que…" viró en mi dirección.

"¿Wendy?" arqueé mis cejas. Era verdad, desde que habíamos viajado hasta aquí, por cuestiones de tiempo o espacio, ninguna de las dos había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con la otra.

"¿Quieres venir?" su sonrisa creció de la nada.

"¿Puedo?"

"¿Cartman te dijo que te quedarás encerrada o algo así?" negó.

"No realmente, pero como no estoy marcada es algo complicado salir sin… contratiempos" habló improvisando algo de desayuno "Y a contratiempos me refiero con imbéciles creyéndose con el derecho de manosearme cual puta muñeca" asentí.

"Ya veo… Aunque si vas conmigo dudo que haya algún problema al respecto" Se sentó a mi lado entonces, una botella de agua en una mano, y… no sé, un revuelto de vegetales en un plato en la otra. Observé el intento de desayuno en silencio.

"Cariño, este cuerpo no se mantiene a punta de KFC, como cree Cartman" reí por lo bajo.

"Seguramente"

"Iré contigo. Igual, no es como que Cartman me necesite aquí aparte de para hacer de secretaria, solo espera a que acomode unas cosas para que todas las llamadas se redirijan directo a él, no creo que le moleste no tener un filtro de público por un día ¿no?" y se levantó a pesar de haberse sentado solo hacia unos minutos con un ánimo casi infantil. No sabía si hablaba irónicamente o… "Ya vuelvo" y dejó la sala.

Dejé ir un suspiro de… no lo sé.

Todo parecía ir bien de momento, en cierto grado demasiado. Era algo inquietante a su manera.

O tal vez solo estaba pensando demasiado.

* * *

 **Hasta el próximo cap c:**


	21. Muñeca

**Generalmente en mis historias siempre tiendo a manejar 4 perspectivas. Bueno, en este cap veremos la cuarta.**

 **Me disculpo por errores que no haya visto y que disfruten c:**

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 21**

 **MUÑECA**

 **...**

* * *

...

Cierto aire siniestro se tendía a cernir sobre este estudio cada vez que ella se sentaba en el centro, en su amplio escritorio, con la bandera del país a un costado, caída en una falta de gracia propia de tela muerta.

Una única luz iluminaba el centro, entre largos estantes a rebosar de libros, entre un cierto desorden inherente a una mente igual de compleja que el número de la pagina en donde los libros en el suelo se mantenían abiertos; como códigos sin fin, de los designios de alguien que contempla el mundo desde la palma de su mano, o tal vez desde la yema de su dedo.

Y los pasos, aún de ser los de un pequeño niño, resonaban contra la madera estruendosos en el silencio de esta nada que rodeaba a la mansión… y mil miradas se posaban en la nuca del intruso, que con solo empuñar una amenaza, bien podría dejar de respirar con cualquier insulto proferido como último estamento de vida.

Tal presión ejercía esa mujer, una sombra que se extendía hacia las alturas en un silencio asfixiante, pronóstico de nada bueno.

Avance en silencio por el… estudio. Mis instintos apagados, como miembros cercenados, aún sentían estos rastros remanentes de amenaza, como el frío que corre por la herida cauterizada.

Mi respiración al ritmo del pisar de mis suelas contra madera, caía ante el silencio escondiendo el rastro que dejaba atrás. Solo me movía silente desde la puerta principal… sin aroma o expresión, no era más que un fantasma vagando por los dominios de su ejecutora.

Desde hacía un tiempo me había dejado vagar en libertad por los lindes de este lugar, permitiéndome un diario relativamente normal entre la compañía de mi hermana y la vista al sol sin teñir del carmín de la guerra.

Era… desconcertante debía admitir, poniendo mi ser en el vilo.

Sentía que solo fijaba mi vista hacia el horizonte, mientras a mis pies, se encontraba un abismo sin fin. Me hacia caminar hacia él, tentándome con el cielo despejado que se extendía infinito sobre el mismo. Y me empujaría; porque no me necesitaba contemplando la belleza del firmamento, no, me necesitaba cayendo en desesperación.

Lo que mejor se me daba.

Me detuve frente a su escritorio, al tanto de los avances de esa mujer y Kyle en cuanto a… intentar monopolizar el mercado omega, gracias a oportunos reportes de parte del tipo frances.

Monsanto tardó años en monopolizar el mercado de las semillas; no sabía como pretendían ellos hacer algo de tal índole en menos que eso, sin resistencia, sin oposición. Tal vez ahí entraba mi papel, tal vez ahí estarían sus manos listas para tirarme hacia la nada.

Para este punto, prefería solo caminar hacia el borde por voluntad propia, que esperar por las manos en mi espalda.

Guarde silencio, estático en mi lugar, a poco menos de un metro de distancia del escritorio, esperando por su palabra para así dar voz a la mía.

No pasó mucho, tal vez unos minutos en lo que contemplaba distante los instrumentos sobre la mesa, como buscando que arma se asestaría de forma más certera contra su cráneo o…

"¿Necesitas algo?" habló, el tipear sobre su portatil deteniéndose en breve mientras su mirada buscaba la mía como un enganche a la realidad…

"Nada. Pero he de suponer que tu lo haces" parpadeo un par de veces, su mirada divagando por mi rostro buscando leer algo en él; no encontrando nada, como siempre.

"¿Has cambiado de parecer respecto a mi?"

"Sé que quieres algo, todos quieren algo… alfas particularmente" sus labios se redujeron a una delgada línea de desaprobación. Dejó ir un suave suspiro.

"Eres libre…"

"No" asintió.

"Puedes no creerme, también eres libre de ello" esbozó una sonrisa de plástico e ironía. ¿Se burlaba de mí?.

"Dame ordenes" sus cejas se arquearon en repentina sorpresa.

"¿Quieres ordenes?"

"Tienes ordenes. Deja el papel de inocente, así no lograrás nada, no de mí" una leve respiración dejó su ser disonante, pesada, tal vez cansada.

"Me sigues considerando alguna clase de villana o…"

"Eres un alfa, me basta con ello" frunció su ceño casi inmediatamente.

"No todos los alfas son unos despotas sedientos por usar a sus inferiores; así como no todos los omegas son unas perras sumisas" ladeó su cabeza "Porque no lo eres ¿Verdad?"

"Como omegas se tiene opciones; reproducirse, cuidar, seguir órdenes cuya naturaleza puede variar según el deseo del respectivo alfa. ¿Pero a quien sigue el alfa?" imité su sonrisa plástica "No más que instintos vacíos de supremacía, justificados con algún tergiversado plan en su afán por convencer a otros de sus 'puros' fines. No a mí… he conocido los suficientes alfas a lo largo de estos diez años, y he matado a los suficientes como para saber que la sangre de todos ustedes es igual de putrida al caer al suelo" su rostro se endureció ante mis palabras, borrando cualquier expresión diferente de una blanca mirada de autoridad.

"¿Me odias entonces?" negué.

"¿Por que odiaría a una medusa por ser venenosa?" dejé ir aire rendido de esta conversación. No había venido a debatir, mucho menos a discutir "Pero soy conciente de lo que eres, y una santa definitivamente no; pero las intenciones de Kyle son buenas, y estas de su lado de momento. Mientras tus ordenes soplen en la dirección correcta, las seguiré"

"¿Y si miento sobre la dirección de las ordenes?" una sonrisa de repentina soberbia se dibujo leve por mis labios, soberbia de la que creí carecer como omega.

"Sabré si lo haces. Te recomendaría no intentarlo" dejó ir un leve sonido de apreciación.

"¿Seguro?" estreché mi mirada en tedio.

"Pruebame" una suave sonrisa cubrió sus labios.

"Preferiría no hacerlo" asentí entonces mientras sus manos se empezaban a mover entre pequeñas montañas en documentos.

"En un mes habrá una cumbre internacional para discutir la posibilidad de una apertura económica en la industria 'omega'" asentí "Por supuesto hay opositores en el sur y centro de áfrica; algunos países en el este de Europa como Ucrania; y del este de Asia como la India y Bangladesh" nombró escrutando algunos documentos bajo sus blancas manos.

"¿Alguna idea para aminorar esa oposición?" guardó silencio por unos segundos.

"Tomará bastante tiempo" asentí.

"Por supuesto" sonrió elevando su mirada en mi dirección.

"Empecemos en Sudáfrica y las zonas lindantes en el sur de Africa y Africa central" asentí condescendiente.

Ya había tenido que ir a esas zonas, generalmente por cuestiones relacionadas con guerras civiles; algunas veces para asesinar a algún líder social que estaba empezando a tomar demasiado poder y así apaciguar su avance… otras veces simplemente para vigilar.

Eran lugares realmente corruptos y vulnerables a su vez… un paisaje fácil de quebrar con la suficiente fuerza, y lo suficiente lejano como para que cualquier atrocidad por esa zona pasase desapercibida.

Tomé asiento frente a su escritorio.

"He de suponer que tienes bastante experiencia en la zona" asentí mientras desplegaba una serie de fotografías frente a mí "En Sudáfrica entró a gobernar un presidente demócrata; hay una crisis social bastante severa, que bien podría impulsar a una institucional. Los partidos están en conflicto como es de esperarse de un sistema que aún no ha consolidado su sistema político, y…"

"Son proclives a una guerra civil" asintió.

"En cuanto a la posición de los omegas en todo este juego de poder… Debido a prácticas culturales, o meras concepciones arraigadas a sus costumbres, se les controla bajo sistemas en extremo cruentos y salvajes como habrás visto entre tus múltiples viajes" asentí en silencio.

Recordaba haber visto en uno de esos viajes, como entre un grupo amplio de betas abusaban de una omega en un sucio callejón; no solo por medios 'humanos', también usando instrumentos punzantes, cristales rotos, palos…

Debido a que la constitución del estado no protegía siquiera los derechos más mínimos de los omegas como seres humanos, incluyendo al menos una atención médica de primer grado, a nadie ni se le cruzaría por la cabeza la idea de llevarla a un hospital, pues los médicos se rehusarían a atenderla por el simple hecho de su aroma.

"Y sabrás sobre la particularidad de estas zonas, sus altos porcentajes en cuanto a población omega" y una vez más asentí.

Así mismo estas zonas tenían problemas con el control de la natalidad, los índices de reproducción eran desorbitantes debido al mismo abuso hacia los omegas por parte de betas y alfas; teniendo como consecuencia, un porcentaje de omegas en la población, lo suficiente alto como para tratarlos como a meros instrumentos desechables.

Todos esos hechos tenían graves implicaciones sociales, que se veían constantemente reflejados en la misma descomposición social de en su mayoría zonas rurales.

Cuestiones como las pastillas inodoras, las controladoras de celos, o instrumentos tan simples como los métodos anticonceptivos, estaban cien por ciento fuera de la ecuación en ciertas áreas.

"Hace poco han estado surgiendo algunos pequeños grupos que intentan luchar contra esta vulnerabilidad hacia los omegas" arqueé mis cejas en curiosidad. Era extraño que una población tan subyugada, tras tantos años de costumbres, decidiera hacer algo; aunque generalmente esos actos eran suscitados por influencias externas, como la presión de otros países, o el acceso a información.

"Y quieres que les apoye" asintió.

"Irás. Pideme lo que necesites para apoyar esta resistencia y hacerla crecer en tan poco tiempo posible"

"Sabes que no es posible, muy probablemente morirán" suspiró entonces, volviendo su mirada en mi dirección.

"No hacemos esto para que un pequeño grupo en el culo del mundo consiga una mejor calidad de vida, lo hacemos para que todos los omegas en el mundo consigan una mejor calidad de vida"

"Pretendes una matanza entonces… de omegas, algún altercado lo suficiente grande como para llamar la atención de entidades internacionales, oportunamente dados en un momento donde se contempla una apertura económica omega" respiró profundo, para luego dejar que su sonrisa rebosara de satisfacción.

"Sabía que lo cogerías rapido"

"Morirán demasi…"

"Ya mueren demasiados, sin motivo o razón alguna, sin apelar a un bien mayor, sin aspirar a nada más que a un descanso del martirio de haber despertado un aroma específico a cierta edad. Te pido que le des un motivo a sus muertes…" fruncí mi ceño casi de inmediato, el veneno destilando de palabras que parecían tener razón, pero que no eran más que mentiras para ocultar su propia corrupción "Pensé que quien jugaba al inocente era yo"

"No soy inocente, pero…"

"¿Pero ahora sin una voz que te ordene hacerlo no sabes como justificar la sangre entre tus manos?" Y se levantó de su asiento entonces, irguiendo su espalda en autoridad, limpiando su rostro de cualquier debilidad "Todo es por un bien mayor"

"¿Un bien mayor para quien?"

"No para mí, a diferencia de lo que crees"

"Solo un altercado en Sudáfrica no bastará para…"

"Como dije, también harás cambios en otras zonas del sur y el centro que bien estan igual o peor que su vecino. Tomará meses… pero es lo que necesitamos para que entidades internacionales tengan el poder de interferir de forma más directa en estos estados"

"¿Entonces buscas excusa para una interferencia directa…"

"¡Busco lo que es necesario Kenneth!" espetó en su voz de alfa, su semblante perturbado en un sesgo pequeño de frustración "¿Crees que obtengo placer de esto? ¿De tener que decidir entre si matar un pequeño grupo de omegas en cierto lugar lejano o negar la posibilidad a empresas como la de Cartman para hacer un uso más humano de ellos? ¿De tener que usar vidas humanas para apelar a los intereses de putos cerdos en mando…?" le contemplé en silencio, sin poder definir donde terminaba el acto y donde empezaba la real frustración. Tal vez ni siquiera ella conocía la linea para este punto.

"Tras terminar en esas zonas supongo que iré a esas áreas de Asia que nombraste… por último a Europa" respiró recuperando su en breve pérdida compostura.

"Aún hay mucho que discutir, no puedes estar en todos los sitios a la vez así que deberás ir a una zona y controlar varias operaciones desde un centro de control" tomó su celular del escritorio para contemplar la hora "Espero no hayas tenido planeado dormir esta noche" sonreí distante.

"No realmente" asintió.

"Bien, ¿Por dónde empezamos?"

Y tomó asiento abriendo cajones del escritorio para empezar a sacar pilas enteras de archivos. Solo observé curioso su mover entre mil datos en físico.

"Sabías que vendría ¿no?" buscó mi mirada, y cierta sonrisa casi infantil hizo una de sus comisuras elevarse.

"Como en los viejos tiempos" suspiré en repentino desagrado por mi participación en esto.

"Y, como en los viejos tiempos, he de suponer que Kyle no sabrá nada de esto" y tras terminar con su mover respiró profundo.

"No necesita saberlo"

"Claro que no"

Después de todo, no necesitaba contemplar el lado 'real' del sistema.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Su espalda se alejó por el pasillo en silencio, sus pasos casi inexistentes… como si flotara. Y su aroma… ya perdido entre mil tragedias, no cruzaría por el olfato de nadie que él no quisiera se acercase lo suficiente para sentirlo.

Como un cadáver que vagaba por llana inercia, salió de mi estudio.

Observé la hora en la esquina de la pantalla de mi portatil, entre fotos dispersas a lo largo de la mesa, datos, cifras, lugares… todos descompuestos bajo el roce de un ser inmundo llamado alfa.

Solo observar esta oficina, esa bandera, los libros de historia, politología y economía… revolvía mi estomago en un despliegue de completa repulsión a todo mi contexto.

Dejé ir aire exhausta… exhausta por no haber tocado mis aposentos en al menos una semana, por no haber dormido decentemente en varios días, por no haber podido conciliar el sueño con mi conciencia en años.

Era pesado. Todo pesaba sobre mi espalda cada día, y levantarse costaba más y más con cada muerte añadida a la cuenta de fines superiores. Y así como peso era añadido sobre mis hombros, la cuerda atada a mi cuello presionaba con más fuerza.

Me estaba ahogando.

Abrí uno de los cajones, tomé este paquete de píldoras, y entre temblorosas manos tomé algunas para pasarlas en seco, bajando lento y tosco por mi garganta. Subiendo lento y pronto a mi cabeza.

Tomé un par de respiraciones mientras corría por mi mente la serie de instrucciones recién dadas a Kenneth, la serie de discusiones a lo largo de la noche, tan densas como un estanque de cemento, que bien desarrollarlas probablemente nos tomaría meses.

Volví a mi portatil para, como es de esperarse de alguien en mi mando, dar ordenes; aceptar procesos, definir políticas, aplazar o aceptar reuniones… Tanto por hacer, y lo odiaba todo.

No sé cuánto pasó. Me tendía a perder en procesos, documentos e imagenes, y me preguntaba si el cadáver que se movía por inercia no era yo realmente.

Para cuando volví a contemplar la hora no quedaba menos de un par de minutos para la llegada de Kyle.

Dejé ir un gemido de extenuación que sabría solo yo escucharía, y me permití la libertad de cerrar mis ojos por más de un par de segundos para luego confirmar la fecha de soslayo.

En un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano logré ponerme de pie de mi asiento, para vagar por el lugar antes de ir al pasillo, luego al baño más cercano en busca de un espejo.

Lo encontré, encontrando mi descompuesto rostro en el proceso.

Una respiración, dos respiraciones.

Bañe mi cara como si el agua fuese a remover las ojeras, como si pudiera ahogarme en ella.

Sip, algunos me llamarían idealista.

Sonreí para mí por la broma interna, organizando mi cabello en una improvisada cola de caballo, acomodando en breve el cuello del traje y… en fin, todo lo posible como para parecer que no estaba a punto de desfallecer, física y mentalmente.

Y aleje la mirada en cuanto hice lo necesario… Por alguna razón, con el tiempo, había adquirido esta cierta aberración hacia… hacia mi, o hacía lo que pretendía ser.

No pretendía ser nada malo…

No.

No.

¿Verdad?.

Mi celular vibrando anunciaba la llegada de Kyle.

Respiré profundo una vez más, buscando energía de algún hueco recóndito de mi psiquis para continuar. Me alejé de un empujón del lavamanos, e inicie mi camino hacia la sala principal.

Por alguna razón, al menos desde este lugar, el cielo parecía siempre tornarse nublado, al borde de la lluvia, al borde de las lagrimas. Y la luz atravesaba débil las altas ventanas entre cortinas casi siempre cerradas, en rallos que si apenas tenían la fuerza de dibujar mi sombra contra la pared paralela… una sombra larga a veces, pequeña en la mayoría de ocasiones. Justo como yo.

No sentía su aroma, tal vez no había llegado aún o… Se había retrasado, que se yo. Algo, por otro lado, que si rozaba mi sentir, era el aroma de un segundo omega, ninguno que al menos yo conociera; y aún cuando tenía cierto tono familiar, esa familiaridad era tan fugaz como esos recuerdos lejanos de una niñez ya perdida. La sensación se esfumaba con una sola respiración.

Observe la hora en uno de los tantos relojes de pared, y el tic tac acompañaba rítmico mi caminar falsamente decidido mientras adquiría mi postura recta y erguida con cada paso. ¿Que dirían de verme con la mirada baja? ¿Con siquiera una vértebra encorvada?. No… Si adquiría el peso de algo, al menos lo haría con cierta dignidad y respeto hacia el mismo peso.

Pronto llegué a la sala, y ese aroma a nostalgia efímera se mantuvo más de lo normal. Una sensación extraña.

Busqué por él, encontrando cerca de la entrada no más que a una mujer, omega claramente, parada en una postura por naturaleza sumisa. Hombros bajos, cabeza agachada, manos al frente; aún así conservando la rectitud de su espalda, exponiendo una delicada curva entre sus omoplatos y cadera sumamente atractiva.

Así que era una de _esas_ omegas.

Arrugué mi nariz en deliberado desagrado aminorando mi paso en su dirección, contemplando los rizos de oro que se deslizaban por sus hombros, por su frente y espalda como el hilar dorado de alguna pieza de arte muerta; y su tez, de un durazno atenuado por la ausencia de viva iluminación en la estancia, bañaba su cuerpo entre este tono salmón en mejillas, labios… la punta de su nariz, nudillos, la punta de sus dedos…

Y el aroma aún familiar, pero no distinguible, hacía de mi caminar imposible de dirigirse lejos de su figura.

Era una omega de compañía, no vestida tan extravagantemente como se les endosaba a menudo, en joyas y trajes de diseñador; aún así, cargando consigo esta sensualidad y gracia propia de alguien dispuesta para lucir bien. El equivalente humano a un collar de perlas, o a un auto de alta gama.

Me detuve a no más de un metro.

"Dueño y nombre" exigí. Hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza ya agachada, su mirada nunca encontrando la mía por meras percepciones de inferioridad.

"Mi dueño es Eric T. Cartman, el nombre establecido en el contrato de propiedad es Bebe Stevens" el temblor que cedió en su voz al pronunciar su propio nombre perforó en mí como una daga, al igual lo que las palabras dadas implicaban.

Mi pecho, en un retumbar impropio de alguien cuyo semblante debía ser impavido por naturaleza, se tornó desalineado y torpe por unos cuantos segundos mientras procesaba la presencia, el aroma tan familiar y…

Elevó la mirada en un claro acto de irreverencia, observándome por un segundo con esos enormes ojos azules que parecían estar a punto de quebrarse en cualquier momento ante esta leve capa de humedad recubriendo su iris. Y la bajó de nuevo, largas pestañas en parpados vestidos de sombras bajaron para cubrir ese acto de humanidad que claramente fracturaba su papel como objeto.

Y aquel hecho, como si la daga ya incrustada hubiese cargado consigo una leve dosis de veneno, rompió por completo la compostura que me había tomado tanto reconstruir hoy.

Acorté el metro de distancia y le rodeé con tal fuerza, que bien de ser arena, se hubiese compactado hasta ser cristal contra mi cuerpo; para luego fracturarse, caer y desaparecer como alguna vez lo hizo.

Y la idea me aterró tanto que… que mis manos se enterraron en su espalda en un despliegue impropio, pero a su vez natural en mí. La idea de alguna mirada sobre mí se hizo nada en comparación a la presencia de ella.

Y aún así, no era algo reciproco.

Se mantuvo estática en su lugar, como una estatua… o alguien que ha sido tanto tiempo una, que simplemente no sabe como ser otra cosa.

Sabía que se les entrenaba, para, aún sin un lazo, obedecer incondicionalmente a un único alfa estipulado en un contrato comercial.

Podía usar mi voz, ordenarle el arrodillarse frente a mi, el hablar o incluso el lamer la suela de mis zapatos si así lo deseaba… Pero; desafortunadamente, cuando un omega estaba registrado como propiedad de un alfa especifico, cualquier intento de posesión de un alfa ajeno al contrato, sería considerado al equivalente de robar un auto o irrumpir en propiedad ajena.

Esto traería amonestaciones económicas, o en algunos casos incluso la cárcel, dependiendo de la diferencia de estatus de los alfas. No era lo mismo meterse con el omega de un CEO de alguna compañía nacional, que con el omega de el CFO de una compañía transnacional oligopolica.

Y aún así… aún así me vi tentada.

Pero estábamos en medio de un juego, una carrera… traspasar ciertos límites ya inestables entre supuestos aliados era una cuestión que bien podría poner en riesgo la victoria. Todos ahora mismo colgabamos de una cuerda, esperando a caer al vacío en el momento correcto… No quería caer antes de tiempo.

Me alejé.

Nunca respondió, no levantó sus brazos para rodearme, ni habló, ni… hizo ningún ruido diferente de su algo desestabilizada respiración.

No hablaría, un objeto no tenía voz, o voluntad. No hablaría a menos que Cartman se lo ordenase.

Solo otra víctima del sistema. ¿No?.

"Disculpa mi atrevimiento" murmuré lo suficiente alto, mi voz algo rota por el sobreuso a lo largo de la noche. Negó en cortesía, sonriendo empática en mi dirección, como el perro entrenado que refleja docilidad hacia ajenos; pero obediencia únicamente hacia su maestro.

No me moleste en preguntar, en tratar de sacar algo de ella… No obtendría nada, así como ningún creyente obtenía nada del crucifijo en la iglesia.

Tomé mi celular, marqué el número que ese hijo de puta me había dado en algún punto, y esperé en silencio mientras el timbrar resonaba por la habitación como el tic tac de esos malditos relojes.

" _Vaya, la puta políticamente correcta ha marcado mi número; y yo que pensé haberlo visto todo…_ "

"¿Qué significa esto?" no pude evitar dejar diluir algo de hastío en mi tono.

" _No lo sé, dímelo tú… digo, eres la que está llaman…_ "

"Deja los putos juegos Cartman, frente a mí tengo a Bebe diciendo que es de tu propiedad. ¿Que coño significa esto?"

" _¿Qué?_ " Rabia fluyó por su claro intento de simular inocencia aún cuando claramente solo quería joderme la puta existencia.

"Mira, estoy hasta al cuello de mierda, no necesito que vengas a restregarme tus putos 'juguetes' para añadir más porquería a esta fosa séptica en la que estoy ahora mismo..." escupí sintiendo el despliegue de mis hormonas salirse de control, y amenazas flotaron por el aire, un aroma a fuego que podría quemar a cualquiera lo suficientemente cerca.

Viré hacia ella, encogiéndose en su lugar en clara incomodidad. Chasqueé mi lengua.

" _No tengo ni puta idea de sobre que estas hablando. No envié…_ "

"¿No la mandaste tu? ¡Es una puta omega de compañía, a menos que le ordenes que vaya al puto baño, no lo hará!" Le vi temblar desde mi vista periférica por el repentino espetar. Trate de cobrar mi compostura, pero dios, si que me estaba costando.

" _¡¿Puedes calmar tu coño de una puta vez?!_ " Y el grito trajo algo de razón en mí. Me tomé el tiempo para volver a una respiración decente, alejándome de ella para evitar simplemente apartarla de mi vista de una orden.

No había solución en pedir respuestas, al menos no esas.

"¿Cuanto quieres por ella?" hablé volviendo en mí. Guardó silencio… manteniendo alguna clase de suspenso que sabía adoraba el hijo de puta. Escuché una leve sonrisa a través de la llamada y…

" _No está en venta_ " respiré profundo una vez más, tragándome ese tono de hijo de perra que tendía a poner cuando claramente estaba en ventaja en una situación de esta índole. El muy… desecho humano adoraba encontrarse en este tipo de situaciones.

Jamas había comprado un omega… No para mi uso exclusivo, ni para satisfacer ninguna clase de necesidad animal. No había proferido orden o generado lazo, ni había obligado el actuar de omega en pro a mi sola satisfacción personal.

No era inocente debía admitir… Los había usado, como todos; pero siempre en pos a un fin mayor. No lo justificaba, nunca lo haría; pero como el vegano que decide no consumir productos animales, si bien con el acto no podía detener la producción de carne, al menos podía mantener cierto grado de… falsa paz mental.

Por otro lado, Cartman…

Sabía la mayoría de todos, les había investigado y seguido después de cierto periodo de tiempo. Sabía el trato que daba a sus omegas, el número específico de mujeres en su mayoría que se habían suicidado bajo su posesión…

Era un sádico psicópata, carente de cualquier sentido de empatía, compasión o misericordia; vagando en busca de su mera satisfacción de poder, de lujuria…

No era nada como él, era completamente lo contrario, y por ende, tenía que tomar a Bebe fuera de sus sucias sarpas.

"Pagaré el doble"

" _Sabes que me importa una mierda el dinero_ " bufé.

"¿En serio?. Solo necesitas el precio indicado, vamos, dímelo"

" _Nop. ¿Por que, sabes? Pienso que conservarla te enojaría bastante, y no hay precio que pueda comprar el enojo de la grandisima puta de Wendy Testaburger_ " Su tono, esa sonrisa ladina que se camuflaba en sus palabras, y las palabras en sí hicieron hervir como magia mi puta ira.

Respiré profundo una vez más.

Dios, esto estaba siendo cada vez más difícil.

"No monetario, claro está" guardó silencio por unos segundos.

" _¿Tienes algo en mente?_ "

"Tal vez a alguien" y silencio volvió a perforar la llamada.

" _Si estamos pensando en la misma persona, tal vez lo considere_ " sonreí divertida por su repentino interés. Sabía a quien tenía en mente… a Kenneth McCormick.

Lastima.

"Probablemente no, la que tengo en mente está muerta a fin de cuentas"

" _¿Muerta?_ "

"Liane Cartman" tal vez no funcionaría, el hijo de puta no se tendía a preocupar por nadie más que por sí mismo, y algo me decía que ni siquiera el cadáver de su madre valía la satisfacción que le generaba el joderme la existencia, o la de alguien más.

Silencio corrió por la llamada. Luego este pesado suspiro.

" _Llamaré más tarde para confirmar un acuerdo, y hacer algunas preguntas. Estoy demasiado ocupado ahora mismo…_ " arqueé mis cejas en repentina sorpresa.

"Bien"

" _¿Como ella…_ "

"Ejecución"

Silencio.

" _Bien, hablamos después con nuestros abogados de por medio, para estipular los términos del contrato y toda esa mierda_ " y colgó.

Silencio sucedió a la conversación, incomodo y… raro.

Probablemente Bebe no estaba al tanto de muchas cosas, como el estado de Liane como omega, ni muchas otras cosas.

"He de suponer que ya hablaron" ingresó alguien a la estancia. Kyle.

Le busqué por la mirada abstraída por el comentario.

"¿Hablar?" sonrió en su siempre presente formalidad.

"Si, un reencuentro y todo eso. Digo, ha sido un tiempo ¿No?" mi ceño se frunció en breve.

"Sabes que es un omega de compañía, no puede interactuar con nadie ajeno a su propio alfa a menos que se le ordene; y cualquier violación de sus libertades por medio de mi 'voz' sería un acto ilegal a su vez…" y sus cejas se arquearon en repentina sorpresa. ¿No sabía al respecto?.

"Pero actúa normalmente cuando…"

"Dentro de los lindes de la privacidad que le ofrezca su alfa puede desinhibirse… pero si está representando su estado de 'posesión' en público, no puede ser algo más que un lindo accesorio" era curioso tener que explicar esto a un omega que claramente debía haber estado expuesto a…

Y recordé la torre de cristal de la que en algún momento habló, donde le mantenían recluido, de donde solo salía en ocasiones especiales, meros caprichos del presidente de la empresa o… y aún así, probablemente gozaba de la suficiente libertad como para no tener que actuar como un objeto, porque ese era el atractivo de los anormales a fin de cuentas; su incapacidad para ser domados.

Kenneth tenía razón, no podía enterarse.

Viró hacia Bebe algo abstraído por la información, para luego volver hacia mí.

"Lo siento, no…"

"No te preocupes" sonreí en respuesta, mecánica, fría.

Pero esa cierta inocencia era… aprovechable a su manera.

Tal vez mis fines serían más fáciles de obtener. Tal vez sería lo suficiente maleable como para incluso usarlo.

El único problema entonces, siempre sería Cartman.

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima :D**


	22. Un bien mayor

Gracias por los reviews y por seguir esta historia :D me alegra bastante que haya una que otra persona todavía viva por ahí xD

Me disculpo por errores que no haya visto y hasta la próxima c:

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 22**

 **UN BIEN MAYOR**

 **...**

* * *

Caminábamos entre congestionadas calles, casetas de ventas improvisadas, casuchas a medio hacer de lata y corroídos ladrillos, un cielo teñido de estos tonos a lluvia prominente, entremezclados con el smog de una densa contaminación en esta zona industrial que se elevaba como una cortina de desesperación. El aroma inherente a omega en el aire, una concentración de esa clase que rara vez sentía.

Todos… todos congregados en pequeñas fábricas para seguir procesos mecánicos a lo largo de jornadas inhumanas, sin retribuciones económicas dignas, sin la más mínima cobertura de protección a sus derechos como algo más que objetos.

Entre humo pululaba el aroma a comida basura expuesta al sucio ambiente a lo largo del día, a omegas, a desechos y dolor… se sentía el tono a sangre, sudor y lágrimas del subyugo; siempre presente en calles de esta índole, como el pus de una herida infectada.

Una construcción descompuesta, que se fracturaba y rehacía cada día sobre los cadáveres de criaturas sin opciones diferentes de ser usados o morir.

"Huele a mierda aquí" Habló Christophe a mi lado, le miré de reojo.

"¿En serio? No lo había notado" gruñó en tedio, elevando la bufanda para cubrir su rostro con claro desagrado.

"Al menos sé que se comen a los perros por aquí, un mal menos en esta sociedad de mierda" se estremeció en fastidio "Odio a esos putos chuchos" bufé contemplando el paisaje en silencio, viendo una rata pasar entre niños descalzos, restos remanentes de lluvia entre las grietas de un suelo que no había visto mantenimiento alguno en un par de años, entre basura, entre algo de vegetación que lograba atravesar este umbral de decadencia.

"Eso es en alguna zona mierda de China, estamos en Bangladesh" chasqueó su lengua en tedio.

"Maldita sea" elevé mi rostro al aire en busca del aroma que debía rastrear, complicado en esta congestión de vida; pero había sido entrenado para esto, así que pronto lo sentí entrar a mi campo de percepción "¿Lo tienes?" preguntó. Asentí "Eso fue rápido"

El aroma a rastrear era el del líder de uno de los sindicatos de omegas, o el líder del intento de uno.

Wendy me había informado de cómo era una práctica común en la zona el que los alfas dueños de las fábricas ordenasen al resto de omegas no pertenecientes a sindicatos, quienes eran la mayoría, que atacaran a los 'rebeldes', justificando el acto por medio de algún patético discurso sobre cómo esos omegas rebeldes planeaban amenazar su único medio de 'vida'.

Es normal, si no conocen nada mejor, defender lo único que les da cierta… capacidad de ver el día siguiente.

La fábrica se cerraba, la electricidad era cortada, y no quedaba más que silencio y un grupo desbordantes de omegas encerrados, donde los pocos que podían ver más allá del maltrato, eran subyugados a base de golpes, abusos y violaciones por parte de los de su propia clase.

Juego sucio en todo su esplendor.

Iba a pasar de nuevo, pronto.

Se había generado una línea de estos eventos a lo largo de esta semana contra los líderes de esos pocos sindicatos vivos.

Wendy me ordenó viajar casi inmediatamente a esta zona, las operaciones en Sudáfrica aún estaban en proceso; pero, este revuelto era una oportunidad que no se podía ignorar.

Era una chispa esperando por encenderse, y bueno, pasaba que a mi se me daba _bastante_ bien encender cosas.

"Traelo, sigue mi aroma" hablé hacia Chris. Asintió tomando el siguiente callejón.

Yo continué derecho siguiendo la esencia de mi objetivo cual lobo en caza.

La fábrica eventualmente se elevó ante mí. Todas las entradas a la vista cerradas, ventanas selladas, y algo de luz emanando del interior. Me moví hacia la parte trasera, saturada en desechos textiles, este aroma desagradable a tintes entremezclado con algunos sesgos de sangre, y el indistinguible tono a omega. Aroma que se perdía en el viaje al primer mundo, supongo.

Forcé la entrada, una patada al pomo ya desgastado con el tiempo, junto al resto de la estructura en sí. Grietas corriendo por paredes como amenazas en el aire, como el aspecto latente de la decadencia del lugar. Todo en sí formaba un cuadro desagradable, cada elemento perteneciente a la imagen carecía de cualquier rastro de humanidad, o tal vez desbordaba de ella.

Avancé, silencio envolviendo el lugar precedente al primer golpe, al primer grito. Esta cierta tensión siempre se tendía a palpar en el aire justo antes del estallar de ese instinto animal incluso más basico que el que nos definía como alfas, omegas y betas. La violencia.

E irremediablemente, antes de ese momento mi cuerpo se tensaba en un algo que jamás podría definir como sano; una excitación casi animal adquirida en un entorno basado en la mera fuerza bruta… Pero ya no había nada. Ni el deseo por avanzar, ni el deseo por finalizar un objetivo para satisfacer a un ser superior, y por medio de él, a mí… Solo caminaba, por inercia, hacia un desenlace calculable bajo una cabeza literalmente fría.

Las luces se apagaron entonces, y como un tambor de guerra resonando en el silencio, el barullo de una multitud enfurecida corrió por pasillos sentenciando el inicio de este excitante acto de desenfreno animal.

Irrumpí en la estancia, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose estrepitosa hizo que todo se pausara por un segundo, miradas corriendo en mi dirección mientras la omega que debía proteger yacía arrinconada en una esquina, ropas rasgadas, sangre cubriendo parte de su rostro y cuerpo… Mil y un ejecutores entorno a ella.

Un arma de fuego pronto se encontró entre mis dedos, y como animales en la oscuridad, solo observaron de repente petrificados algo ajeno a sus métodos de violencia. El aroma de Christophe entró en mi rango de percepción, estaba por llegar.

Avancé en silencio, silencio ejercido por el ruido del seguro siendo removido del arma.

Habían más victimas alrededor, simpatizantes de la mujer probablemente.

Y entre disimuladas aspiraciones les sentía tratando de discernir mi aroma. ¿Alfa? ¿Beta? ¿Omega?... Ninguno probablemente, y la confusión corrió como fuego por rostros.

Extendí mi mano hacia la mujer, terror cubriendo su mirada que vagaba entre mi mano libre y el arma en la otra. Temía, no solo por la amenaza que representaba, sino por su misma incapacidad de discernir mi naturaleza, y por tanto, mis posibles intenciones.

Aún así tomó mi mano. Si estás al borde del precipicio, aún si tu única salvación es agarrarte del filo de una daga, es preferible sangrar a caer a la nada.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, gimiendo en dolor de repente.

Dudas aún corrían por rostros, clara insatisfacción por ver su orden probablemente incumplida. Y conocía el sentimiento.

No dejarían ir a la mujer.

En cuanto un paso se adelantó amenazante entre la multitud, elevé el arma y disparé al aire. Se volvieron a tensar… Pero no duraría mucho.

¿Cuando llegaría Chris?.

Era la única pregunta real que rondaba mi cabeza a medida daba paso tras paso por una cuerda floja sin red de seguridad, llevando conmigo una carga que no me podía dar el lujo de perder.

Murmullos en la lengua nativa corrían rápidos, solo audibles para el oído de omegas, solo audible para ellos y nadie más. Y aún cuando les escuchaba, no entendía ni una décima parte de lo dicho.

Un omega se acercó, mi mano apuntó casi reflexivamente hacia el intruso de mi espacio personal, para luego ser asediado por todos los flancos libres por mil y un omegas sedientos por cumplir la orden de un amo.

"¡Alto!" y allí estaba el irreconocible tono de 'la voz'.

Justo antes de caer víctimas de un número infinito de agravios la orden, aunque temblorosa y saturada de temor, corrió por las corroídas paredes con la suficiente autoridad como para detener a cualquiera en un perímetro decente de distancia.

"Se resistió un poco" explicó el francés, apuntando indiferente hacia el alfa, el dueño de la fábrica… de esta y unas cuantas más.

Dejé ir aire en fingido tedio, guiando a la mujer fuera de la multitud estática, como estatuas cuyo escultor simplemente detuvo su proceso a mitad de la obra; desorbitados, confundidos por la clara sumisión de hacia quién eran sumisos.

Para cuando avancé al lado de Chris junto a la mujer, con mil miradas siguiendonos, lo único que los omegas adoctrinados se atrevían a mover, tomé una navaja de algún lugar de mi cinturón y me moví tras el alfa, para, en un deslizar monótono, cortar carne que cedía ante la presión de un cuello repentinamente estirado, abriendo una herida a lo largo de la tráquea del rey que crecía poéticamente al compás del filo corriendo por gritos pronto ahogados en sangre, generando este sonido de agonizante gorgoteo. Las últimas súplicas de quien se sumerge irremediablemente en su propia condena.

Esperé por un segundo el tono satisfactorio que cumplir una orden proveía, no encontrando más que el vacío que a lo largo de los últimos meses respondía a mi llamado.

Bebía y bebía… pero la sobriedad nunca abandonaba mi maldito cuerpo.

El cadáver cayó al suelo con la falta de gracia de cualquier objeto sin vida, llegando hasta ese punto su calidad de algo más que un mortal. Y el silencio sepultó la algarabía de hacía unos minutos.

Nadie aquí era ajeno a la violencia, pero tampoco estaban completamente acostumbrados a ella.

"Vaya… Directo al punto ¿Eh?" escuché al único que podía entender en toda esta maldita sala. Viré en su dirección.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo" asintió en acuerdo.

Inicié mi camino hacia el exterior dejando atrás a una muy confundida multitud "¿Los tienen a todos?" pregunté escuchando sus pisadas a mi espalda. Sacó un cigarro, guardando la respuesta para sí mientras lo encendía.

Dejamos el establecimiento por la puerta trasera, yendo hacia la calle central, abarrotada de peatones e improvisados negocios, relativamente lejos de la carretera donde nos esperaba una camioneta.

"Uno tomó un vuelo fuera del país antes de que los hombres de Greg lo alcanzaran"

"¿Y los demás?" aspiró del cigarro, el humo perdiéndose entre el ambiente ya contaminado en aire descompuesto.

"Uno… se dio un tiro. Los demás están bajo custodia. Cuando des la orden se llevarán a cabo las ejecuciones" una sonrisa de leve satisfacción corrió por mis labios. Por un segundo no requerí de órdenes a cumplir para generar en mi pecho algo de complacencia.

"Lo haré yo" guardó silencio ante mi estamento.

"Lo estas disfrutando" comentó tras unos cuantos minutos al entrar la avenida en nuestro rango de visión.

"Tal vez" Y subimos al auto en silencio, él en el asiento de conductor, yo de copiloto.

Pronto puso en marcha el auto hacia el lugar donde nos esperaba una fila de alfas por ser puestos de baja. Todos dueños de fábricas textiles en la zona, o mejor conocidos como esclavistas, asesinos, avariciosos vástagos de un sistema que apeló a su inherente naturaleza corrupta y les confirió completa impunidad… Hasta ahora.

No salvaríamos a nadie con este acto, probablemente otros alfas tomarían sus lugares, y muy seguramente los posibles omegas implicados serían castigados al no hallar a más responsables que a los líderes de sindicatos o demás miembros de los mismos. Dejar el cadáver de un alfa al lado de una omega que se suponía debía ser 'castigada' daba mucho que entender después de todo… Pero… El impacto que causaría este claro acto de rebeldía daría paso a murmullos, a argumentos, a debates sobre la ineficiencia de este matadero.

Y de no haber impacto, entonces repetiríamos todo el proceso, hasta que los gritos moribundos de los alfas y omegas de la zona alcazasen los oídos de quien deseábamos escucharan.

Todo hacía parte de un plan mayor a fin de cuentas.

* * *

Aire huyó de mis pulmones en completo cansancio, un mareo remanente se mecía en mi conciencia ante la extenuación de trabajar de corrido no menos de quince horas mientras letras, cifras, órdenes y mil y un sutilezas se movían por la pantalla frente a mí.

Mordí en breve mi labio, agradecida de la ausencia de labial mientras releía por al menos décima vez el contrato de pertenencia de… De Bebe Stevens.

Algo en mí aún permanecía reticente ante la facilidad con la cual había llevado a cabo el contrato con Cartman, lo que me obligaba a pensar en la posibilidad de alguna clase de jugarreta escondida entre líneas. Oh, porque el hijo de puta, para ser tan gordo, si que le gustaba meter pequeñas cosas entre líneas.

Pero nada, a la vista algo cansada y atrofiada por las horas de esfuerzo, parecía tener algo fuera de lo estipulado.

Deje la tablet a un lado, moviendo mi mirada a lo largo de mi habitación, un reloj de pared sentenciando las ocho de la noche, aún era temprano… Pero más importante aún, pronto llegaría ella. No como la omega de compañía de ese gordo de mierda, sino como… Mí omega.

Arrugué mi nariz en hastío por el simple pensamiento, esta estela de desagrado corriendo por mi pecho como el recuerdo de mi posición, mi estado… mi existencia.

Un suspiro escapó en busca de calma interna, levantándome de la enorme cama que si a duras penas había tocado para dirigirme hacia el espejo, una vez más arreglar algo de mi cabello para no parecer la loca del pueblo, y partir hacia el lobby de la mansión.

Entre pasillos completamente silenciosos podía escuchar los restos de algunas personas que vagaban como fantasmas por este grande lugar. Algunos guardias, el personal de aseo y Karen aún poco acostumbrada a este estilo de vida, explorando cual infante los lindes de lo que para ella probablemente parecía un laberinto sin inicio o fin.

Era tan ajena a todo este putrefacto juego, que en cierto grado podía entender porque a Kenneth le reconfortaba tanto tenerle cerca; era como un recordatorio de que… al final del día algo bueno podía materializarse en tan descompuesto sistema.

Al encontrarme en la sala contigua al lobby tomé asiento en el sillón central, frente a esta enorme chimenea sin encender, luces a medio prender iluminando solo lo suficiente en la amplia estancia a rebosar de estos adornos carentes de encanto, de este ambiente a poder, a soledad.

Y me permití solo esperar en silencio, bajar mis párpados en una muestra de descanso que pocas veces me daba. Y como siempre, al no ver más que negro, todo parecía saturarse de este dolor ajeno provocado por mi mano… Dolía, pero debía doler. Al menos, aún cuando sentía perderme en todo esto, podía decir que mi conciencia aún permanecía intacta. Y pesaba, pesaba cada día más.

Abrí mis ojos una vez más incapaz de dormir, observando los maderos roídos de la chimenea, escuchando los pasos de tacones avanzar desde el jardín frontal escoltados por el pisar de botas con punta de hierro.

Y pronto se encontraban en la puerta frontal, solo pasó ella, y las botas les dejaron de seguir.

Tacones avanzaron por baldosas indecisos, a su vez entrenados para nunca dar un paso atrás, para nunca huir, para nunca siquiera contemplar la posibilidad.

"Pasa" hablé lo suficiente alto al escucharle detenerse en la entrada de la sala. Escuche saliva bajar por su garganta, su palpitar ir hacia un crescendo que bien podía ser producto de excitación o miedo.

Avanzó a un ritmo casi solemne, casi ceremonial, como la novia que avanza hacia el altar en un matrimonio arreglado.

"Toma asiento" instruí buscandole por fin desde mi asiento.

Y allí estaba. Tacones altos, vestido de gala a medida, joyas corriendo por este largo y delgado cuello cubierto en una amplia gargantilla de brocado rojo, por estos labios de un tono cereza, largas pestañas y mejillas bañadas en fino rubor.

Sostenía algunos documentos entre sus arregladas manos, una carpeta negra a rebosar de hojas.

Asintió en sumisión analizando los asientos para tomar el más indicado, como alguna clase de prueba o…

"Siéntate en cualquiera, da igual" aclaré. Sonrió distante tomando el más lejano "¿Puedes hablar?" y una expresión de… algo que descompuso en breve mi pecho cubrió esos orbes cian. Respiró profundo extendiendo los papeles en mi dirección.

Encogí mi mirada reticente, moviendo mis orbes de su rostro a la carpeta, esa desconfianza que provocaba el hacer cualquier clase de contrato con Cartman aún rondando como alguna clase de advertencia.

Tomé los documentos aún esperando por una respuesta que no llegó. Dejé ir aire rendida abriendo los apartados.

Varios archivos, historial médico, historial de compras, listado de antiguos dueños, términos de sus contratos de confidencialidad y su incapacidad de revelar cualquier dato o suceso durante su tiempo como omega de los alfas nombrados, registro de marcas… Limpio, registro de…

Mi pecho bajo a mi estomago al ver los últimos datos en la lista de archivos monótonamente organizados… y a su vez, intencionalmente organizados en este orden.

El registro de procesos quirúrgicos a lo largo de su periodo como omega de compañía.

Respiré profundo empezando a leer cada proceso contabilizado, saturado en informes de los cirujanos encargados, el valor que esto agregaba a ella como producto, depreciación de 'implantes', periodo de duración, cuidados a tener y…

Mi palpitar se acrecentó mientras ignoraba los detalles, yendo solo hacia los nombres de cada operación.

Tres en nariz, una en pómulos, una en párpados, tres en busto, dos en glúteos… Remoción de cuatro costillas, ligadura de trompas. Todas aumentaban valor… Excepto por la última, la más reciente.

Remoción de cuerdas vocales.

Había hablado la última vez que vino… Había hablado entonces…

Rabia emanó como el esparcir del fuego en yerba seca a lo largo de un prado sin fin.

Cartman… Había sido el hijo de…

Mi mirada se encontró con un mensaje escrito a mano en el borde de la hoja.

 _Pensé que sería gracioso que la última cosa que escucharas de ella fuera que era de mi propiedad._

 _PDT: Las cenizas de mi madre no valen tanto, así que tenía que bajarle un tanto el valor agregado a tu puta para que fuese un trato justo._

 _Eric T. Cartman._

Mis dientes se estaban presionando con tal fuerza que mi mandíbula dolía, y mis dedos ya habían destrozado parte de los documentos en una presión sobrehumana.

Le iba a destrozar. Le iba a ahogar en el estiércol entre el que se revolcaba ese maldito cerdo indigesto, y dios…

Una mano sobre la mía me devolvió en breve a la realidad, para encontrar a la víctima más directa de su estúpido juego.

Mi mirada se refugió en su garganta cubierta por esta gruesa gargantilla con brocado dorado en seda roja, sobre la cual caía un colgante de oro blanco con un pequeño rubí deslizándose hasta el pequeño agujero en el centro de su clavícula descubierta por el escote de su vestido.

¿Bajo todo ese endosar habían cicatrices? ¿Cuantas?.

Preocupación bañaba su rostro, y abrió sus labios para intentar gesticular algo, no dejando su gargante más que un sonido roto y deshecho. La volvió a cerrar casi de inmediato, como si hubiese olvidado por un segundo su condición… Su condición forzada por alguien más.

"Lo siento" y la rabia cedió ante un sentir que resquebrajó mi pecho.

Lidio cada segundo, cada minuto, día, mes… año desde al menos una década con decisiones que afectan tantas vidas como granos de arena, no siempre para bien, casi siempre para mal… Pero había dejado de derramar lágrimas al respecto desde hacía los suficientes años como para olvidar el sentir de líquido salado colándose entre mis labios.

Hasta ahora.

"Perdón" y aún cuando era más que obvio que el culpable directo era Cartman… ¿Por qué me sentía tan malditamente culpable?.

Y de la nada no me atrevía a mirarle, como un siervo que ha incumplido su pacto de lealtad con su señor feudal.

Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos buscando por calma, esto era absurdo, debía centrar todo en Cartman y… Y pronto brazos me rodearon en un abrazo.

El contacto, más cercano de lo que había estado de alguien en años hizo que mi culpa se desbordara.

Y de repente me di cuenta de que no me estaba derrumbando solo por Bebe, no solo por Cartman… Tal vez eran los reportes de Bangladesh sobre la ejecución en masa de unos omegas que se rebelaron contra sus alfas, tal vez las noticias de esta mañana sobre el ataque kamikaze de un grupo de niños omegas con explosivos en sus cuerpos en medio de una revuelta civil en Sudáfrica… Tal vez las imágenes que se me fueron enviadas sobre los resultados de operaciones en Palestina y zonas del medio oriente…

Bebe era solo la gota que había derramado el vaso, un vaso que llevaba por derramarse desde hacía años.

"Lo siento tanto Bebe" Sentada sobre el brazo del sofá sus brazos rodeaban mis hombros mientras recargaba parte de su peso contra mí, tan liviana, tan etérea y diáfana que… en cierto grado temía que desapareciera "... Tanto" su respiración chocaba contra mi oído, su frente cargada contra mi cabeza mientras sus rizos de oro caían al lado de mis hilos de alquitrán.

Y no podía parar.

Lágrimas se desbordaban como ríos que llevaban estancados en alguna putrefacta laguna por decadas, sentía mis parpados pesados y mi psiquis liviana, nubosa, perdida entre tantos pensamientos, tantos cálculos… mientras mi parte menos humana hacia lo imposible por empujar toda esa mierda fuera para concentrarme en lo que realmente importaba a corto plazo.

Hacer caer a Cartman. Y a largo plazo, a todos los alfas… Incluyendome.

Su esencia me rodeaba, traspasando a través de mi nariz congestionada, entrando por mis poros, mi tacto, mi ser hacia mi lado más salvaje…

Y lo recordaba, como si hubiese sido ayer… La última carta dejada atrás, el llanto de su madre cuando fui a su casa al día siguiente, su habitación a rebosar de este aroma que calmaba mi ansiedad como magia para luego tirarme a una realidad deshecha en humanidad.

Volvía cada semana a esa habitación, solo para sentarme en su cama y descansar de todo por un momento, justo antes de que Cartman deshiciera todo, y tuviese que rendirme ante el sistema para sobrevivir, para intentar algo que bien no conseguiría un resultado inmediato; pero que… serviría para un bien mayor.

Me reduje a una ficha, y así mismo con todo a mi alrededor, porque esto no era más que un ajedrez de sangre, donde habían tantos peones como omegas a disposición, y tantos reyes como alfas en sus tronos.

Me rendí ante la esencia dejando mis manos caer sobre mi regazo, mi cabeza recargarse contra el espaldar de la silla, su frente ahora presionando contra la mía, su abrazo profundizandose mientras mis gimoteos continuaban leves, muriendo con el pasar de los segundos entre la fina tela de su vestido.

Debía comprarle otro… Sabía lo mucho que le gustaban, y los zapatos, las joyas…

"No eres mía" murmuré, mi garganta dolía. Sentí su abrazo aligerar su presión en repentina confusión "Hice un contrato, un procedimiento legal como argumento ante un juzgado de que nadie puede tocarte sin mi consentimiento; y nadie lo hará, ni siquiera yo. Te daré el contrato mañana en la mañana, puedes romperlo si lo deseas, pero es mi único medio para protegerte ante el sistema legislativo en caso de que algún alfa decida hacer valer sus instintos por sobre tu estado de propiedad privada. Eres libre de hacer cuanto desees, desde estudiar hasta cumplir cualquier capricho superficial; solo pidemelo, y como la amiga que soy, te lo daré todo… No porque seas alguna clase de mascota a la cual cuidar, sino porque te debo tanto… Por no haber podido hacer nunca nada por tí. Lo menos que puedo hacer es… tratar de reparar algo de mi ineptitud a lo largo de los años"

Elevé mi mirada en su dirección, su rostro alejándose en breve ante la cercanía, sus ojos tan claros como el cielo en primavera me observaron empañados en una fina cortina de lágrimas, y es que incluso algo tan humano como el llanto se tornaba casi poético en sus iris.

Y mi mirada volvió a inspeccionar su cuello irremediablemente, detallando los patrones en oro, las cuerdas similares a las de un corsé uniendo ambos extremos de la gargantilla.

Y la idea de posibles cicatrices volvió a mi cabeza una vez más.

"¿Tienes marcas?" negó "¿Por qué cubres tu cuello entonces?" encogió su mirada en repentina incomodidad… El palpitar de su corazón se aceleró a su vez, y saliva volvió a correr por su garganta incómoda "¿Puedo ver?" resistí la necesidad de simplemente ordenarle el quitar la tela de mi vista. Respiró profundo viendo mi clara tribulación.

Alejó sus manos de mí llevándolas hacia el estético nudo de la gargantilla, desatándolo en el simple jalar de una de las hebras salientes. Y el cruzar de los hilos cedieron ante la presión mientras los separaba con una delicadeza propia de alguien demasiado buena en eso de quitarse la ropa…

Evadí el pensamiento.

Y a medida la tela se apartaba algo negro sobresalía de su tez pálida, la cual recordaba limpia de aquel día hacía cerca de dos semanas cuando nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar.

Y la rabia se renovó en cuanto nada de tela cubría un tatuaje en tinta negra, letras corriendo por su garganta que claramente decían 'Propiedad de Eric T. Cartman' …

La ira se desbordó a través de mis hormonas, todo el ambiente de la sala se sumió en esta zona que en cualquier momento podría pasar de 'hogareña' a bélica, pues si la persona incorrecta entraba por esa puerta, bien podría destrozarla en cuestión de segundos solo para liberar siquiera una milésima parte de este fuego que estaba carcomiendo mis

entrañas.

Vi miedo correr por la expresión de ella, quien retrocedió casi de inmediato.

"Sál, debe haber alguna mucama cerca, dile que te lleve a tus aposentos" asintió apurada desapareciendo de mi vista tan rápido como sus altos tacones le permitieron.

Limpie el líquido que había dejado mis ojos en un despliegue de inútil debilidad y me puse de pie, irguiendo mi espalda como la reina que debía ser en este tablero. Respire profundo mientras mi cabeza procesaba cada pieza a una velocidad que solo la rabia me podía proveer, y busqué por frialdad donde solo había fuego.

Estos estados de sentimentalismo siempre tendían a sacar lo peor de mí, tal vez eso era lo que él quería. No se lo daría por supuesto…

Claro que, si quería jugar sucio, encantada me ensuciaría un poco por él. Solo tenía que esperar un tanto más, y no dejar que sentimientos inútiles, o llanas provocaciones hicieran de mí el manojo de nada que él deseaba.

Tomé mi teléfono marcando a la asistenta de turno.

"Investiga sobre procesos de eliminación de tatuajes por procedimientos con láser en estéticas confiables, y también averigua sobre dispositivos de habla para personas con discapacidad… Para facilitarles de alguna manera el proceso de comunicación" dió algunas palabras de afirmación antes de colgar, la rabia se empezaba a disipar en breve… Claro, justo antes de que una llamada entrante de parte de Cartman la volviese a reinstaurar en su pico más alto.

Respiré profundo buscando por la poca calma remanente en mí, esa última reserva que me retenía de mandar a alguien a darle un tiro desde tan lejos como para romper un puto record guines.

"¿Sí?" respondí dejando la habitación atrás. Una pequeña sonrisa se alcanzó a oír a través de la bocina.

" _¿Llego bien la 'mercancía'?_ " dejé ir una leve respiración virando hacia las enormes ventanas en arco que daban a los jardines frontales.

"Perfectamente" de nada servía reaccionar ahora mismo, estallar en ira y lanzar mil y un gritos hacia su gordo oído; lo más probable es que solo lograra darle la reacción que deseaba, solo llamaba para observar el producto de lo que para él no era más que una broma.

" _Me alegra. Supongo que hay mucho de lo que quieren 'hablar'_ " la última palabra dejó sus labios con este tono de obvia ironía.

"Demasiadas, pero hay tiempo para todo"

" _Ya veo_ "

"Bueno, si eso es todo…"

" _Espero no te molestara la pequeña marca que dejé_ " encogí mi mirada, supongo que se refería al tatuaje.

"Para nada, la tecnología ha avanzado lo suficiente como para borrar ese tipo de errores; por otro lado, hay medios más tribales para erradicar otro tipo de errores más… humanos" dejó ir una suave risilla que llegó hasta mí, dejé ir aire en disimulado tedio.

" _Si no te conociera diría que acabaste de amenazarme; pero hey, como te conozco, sé lo agradecida que estas por mi gesto, ya sabes, el de devolverte a tu mejor amiga y esa mierda_ " Este hijo de puta tenía que estar de broma " _En fin, ya escucharé de ti lo genial que soy otro día, nos vemos después señorita puta, probablemente en esa cumbre de mierda_ " y colgó.

Dejé ir un bufido de ira y gracia.

Solo debía esperar… Para este punto se me daba bastante bien eso.


	23. Estrategia

**Me disculpo por la demora (como siempre) y vaya, ya llevo escribiendo esta historia más de un año xD me halaga que aún la sigan, aún cuando siento que me faltan mil cosas mas por escribir; pero no se preocupen, cada vez nos acercamos mas al final (Gracias capitán obvio).**

 **Y bueno, espero no se aburran con este capitulo. Para mí fue interesante escribirlo, porque, a fin de cuentas, son temas con los que me enfrento todos los días; pero, es entendible si alguien no se siente atraído por los mismos; por ende, trataré de que este sea el único capitulo donde se hable tanto de economía y temas de esa índole, para así no saturar la historia de cuestiones aburridas xD.**

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 23**

 **ESTRATEGIA**

 **...**

* * *

La ciudad se movía distante, decenas de pisos abajo entre líneas saturadas de luces del tráfico, entre edificios aledaños cuyas lumbres iban y venían al ritmo de la vida urbana.

Tanteé la madera de la mesa en desdén, mi mirada vagando por el reflejo de esta infinita urbe en las ventanas de cristal que cubrían desde el suelo al techo la fachada del restaurante. Musica sonaba lejana desde algún bafle en las esquinas del lugar, mientras pasos suaves, como llevados por el ritmo de ese tenue jazz, se movían delicados sobre la alfombra carmín con bordados negros.

"¿Desea que le llene la copa?" Una mesera se acercó, el tono a omega danzando con el del vino como añadidura a la carta de aperitivos.

Le observé de reojo, denotando su cabello bien peinado, su tez de marfil, sus manos delicadas.

"Por favor" sonrió en cortesía inclinando el vino sobre la copa, manos cuidadosamente colocadas entre el cuerpo de la botella y el cuello, el pañuelo blanco atrapando las últimas gotas que cayeron tras el finalizar el verter del líquido. Se enderezó, observó la copa frente a mí aún llena "Eso es todo" asintió lentamente para dar media vuelta sobre sí e iniciar su camino hacia la cocina.

Los aromas se entremezclaban en este tipo de restaurantes, donde el staff de servicio era compuesto exclusivamente por omegas, donde la vajilla valía tanto como su peso en oro, y cada licor, desde el whisky hasta el vino, eran codiciados en la colección de cualquier magnate.

Al igual que esas torres de cristal que contenían anormales, eran pocos los restaurantes de esta índole; pues, su sello se componía exclusivamente de la… Bueno, de la exclusividad.

La compañía dueña de esta 'cadena' bastante corta de restaurantes era una filial de 'mi' compañía, así como mil y un variaciones de negocios cuyo sello fuese el uso de omegas para su funcionamiento.

Bebí de la copa, el sabor amargo moviéndose por mi lengua entre el tono a ciertas hierbas aromáticas, a ese aroma añejo que se atascaba en la parte trasera de mi garganta, y bajaba suave junto al caliente vino que corría como seda por la piel de una musa.

Y su aroma entró en mi olfato, acompañado de la uva del vino, ese tono silvestre que le caracterizaba tomó forma frente a mí.

"Perdona la demora"

Kahl.

Dejé la copa a un lado, exhalando por mis fosas en tedio, en un intento infructífero por erradicar su aroma.

"No hay problema, las mejores felaciones toman tiempo ¿no?" frunció su ceño ante mi insinuación.

"No estaba…"

"Estabas con la alfa esa de la fiesta de Wendy… No te preocupes. Nacido puta, siempre puta" respiró profundo agarrando el cuello de su copa, bebió sin la más mínima intención de apreciar el vino, solo buscando apaciguar la clara ira que desbordó en su expresión. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa en un golpe, alguna mirada discreta se movió hacia esta mesa.

"Bueno, si no planeas escucharme, esta bien" y elevó su mano para llamar al camarero más cercano "Acabemos con esto de una maldita vez" bufé en tedio.

Le había comprado, le había marcado, le había tenido; pero muy difícilmente le podía llamar 'mío'.

Cubría la marca con un negro buzo italiano de cuello alto, el cachemir cayendo sobre su piel ligero.

Era molesto, debía admitir… Aprender a vivir con eso.

Me confundía, molestaba.

A lo largo de los años, cuando enfrentábamos un cambio hormonal, que a su vez crecía paralelo a una influencia en tu psiquis, en tu actuar… Simplemente aprendías a vivir con ello.

Lo irracional eventualmente se tornaba como una respiración constante, y lo indecible en el cuchicheo de las altas esferas. Los juegos de alfas y omegas, esa pintura bizarra y grotesca desde los neutros ojos de un beta, se tornaban eventualmente en el escenario donde nosotros, alfas y omegas, debíamos actuar cada viernes de seis a diez.

Monotonía, naturalidad, la esencia misma de esos sesgos avariciosos, lujuriosos… de esos pecados capitales, originarios y más que nada básicos en nosotros como meros animales; se convertían con cada respirar del aroma de nuestra contraparte natural, en una invitación al infierno.

Y aprendíamos a vivir con ello, con esta enfermedad punzante, creciente y más que nada terminal… llamada naturaleza humana.

Su marca, mis dientes corriendo por su cuello, nuestra unión… Era entonces algo con lo que se aprendía a vivir.

Aún recordaba esa conferencia de hacía años, las palabras de Kahl corriendo por mi tono, hablando del caos y el orden…

Nuestro encuentro era entonces producto del caos, coincidencias dadas en la nada, que por llanas variables de tiempo, espacio, contexto, podía simplemente no llegar a pasar jamás.

Nuestro lazo era una forma de dar orden al caos que representábamos, dar sentido, dar una estabilidad, dar una 'regla', a nuestra existencia casual en un mundo descompuesto.

Y vagaba entonces, sintiendo la molestia por esta correa escocer en mi pecho… Porque el caos impedía que nuestras conciencias apaciguaran su odio y simplemente cedieran ante lo que parecía más natural, a lo consensuado, a lo prescrito… a lo sistemático; en cambio, como dos partículas en el espacio que flotan en torno a la otra distantes, hacíamos lo imposible por jamás conectar más de lo necesario, pues nunca dos corrientes de aire contrarias nos llevarían hacia el otro.

Aún cuando mil cadenas nos atasen en busca de alguna clase de orden… de unión, o que se yo… De algo. Nosotros simplemente las contaminaríamos con nuestros propios intereses, con nuestros propios ritmos, siempre pulsando a compases diferentes.

No importaba. Nunca importó.

Hasta el lazo.

Era como una batuta que obligaba a nuestros instrumentos a ir al mismo 'tempo'. Y como dos músicos novatos, quienes sempre tocaron a su propio compaz, no hacíamos más que chocar, desentonar, desafinar en una disonancia dolorosa al oído, dolorosa al sentir.

Un lazo de púas, una batuta afilada, un lienzo quebrado… éramos la reproducción de lo heterogéneo en busca de una imposible homogeneidad.

Le observé en silencio mientras ordenaba, su sonrisa fluyendo tenue y delicada sobre labios delgados, amaestrada por mil y un desgracias, encantada por esa mirada avellana, esos ojos que bien podría arrancar y vender a un valor mayor al de cualquier esmeralda, al de cualquier escultura de jade.

Y mi palpitar se desbordaba en esa dolorosa disonancia, porque el suyo era jalado por mi fascinación… Cada pequeño atisbo de deseo, de apreciación, de silencio era sinónimo de debilidad… Me hacía débil, y sabía que yo le hacía débil a él y… Y cuando estas en la cima del mundo, algo como la flaqueza emocional era peor que cualquier pecado capital.

Su mirada volvió hacia mí en silencio ante mi clara molestia. Su labio se encogió en una delgada línea de desaprobación para luego volver hacia el mesero y terminar su orden.

"¿Y usted?" volví hacia el omega. Tomé la carta y ordené sin mayor contemplación viendo al mesero perderse tras confirmar el pedido.

"Las decisiones más importantes no se toman en la sala de reuniones, con el resto de la junta directiva; sino en la cena, en el almuerzo… En tu caso en donde haya más privacidad" su mirada se estrechó en tedio una vez más "Así que decidamos"

"Decidamos" dejé ir aire tras rastrear el aroma de esa alfa en su ropa.

"La cumbre es en una semana" asintió sacando su teléfono "Sabes que hay ciertos estados algo retrogradas que jamás estarán de acuerdo con tu apertura económica; sea porque dañará en cierto grado su economía interna, por cuestiones de tradición, o por llano conservatismo…" observaba su celular, asintió una vez más "¿Qué harás?" y su mirada buscó la mía, mordió su labio en un breve gesto de molestia, para luego respirar resignado.

"Hablaré con los líderes ideológicos de esos países y les convenceré de que cambien de parecer" guardé silencio por unos cuantos segundos buscando la broma en su mirada, esperando que soltase alguna clase de leve sonrisa en ironía o… No me jodas, estaba hablado en serio.

"¿Qué?" una suave risa brotó en burla irremediablemente. Frunció su ceño.

"Lo que oíste, no lo repetiré para tus gordos oídos"

"Kahl, en la mitad de esos países te crucificarían por el simple hecho de ser anormal, ¿En serio crees que te escucharían?" se encogió de hombros virando hacia la ventana.

"Llevaré a algún alfa conmigo, hablará en mi nombre o…" rodé mis ojos en obvia incredulidad. Era increíble su inocencia, si es que no se le podía catalogar como estupidez. Por supuesto notó mi gesto "¿Alguna mejor idea? Porque no veo tu gordo culo moviéndose siquiera un milímetro" mi risa se fue diluyendo hasta no quedar más que una pequeña curvatura de burla.

"Bueno, mi culo no se estará moviendo un milímetro, pero la empresa sobre él si que se ha movido bastante" un suspiro cruzó sus labios despectivo.

"En tal caso iré. Tras la cumbre se consolidarán de forma más definida los grupos a favor y en contra. Iré a hablar con ellos en compañía de algún grupo de he llevado a cabo una serie de análisis en cuanto a la economía de estos lugares, y con un grupo de economistas hemos realizado algunos planes de desarrollo para suplantar sus sistemas basados en la explotación de omegas y…" le escuchaba en silencio completamente fascinado por su ciego optimismo, y no en un sentido romántico, nah, más en un sentido cómico.

¿Cómo podía haber alguien tan malditamente ingenuo?.

"Podría funcionar" mentí, y casi inmediatamente sus ojos se iluminaron… Claro, justo antes de denotar el tal vez inexistente sarcasmo en mi voz.

"Pudrete"

"En serio, podría… Si se hiciera algo antes" su mirada corrió por mi rostro reticente.

"¿Qué?"

"Boicot financiero" dejé ir aire "Y si esos planes de desarrollo fuesen presentados por alguna entidad financiera de gran poder… Tal vez tendrían más peso que los presentados por alguna prostituta cara" y relinchó en fastidio como alguna clase de caballo. Sonreí ante el infantil gesto.

"Una vez tuve un cliente del banco mundial… Otro del fondo monetario internacional" balbuceó entre dientes para sí.

"Conozco a una mujer que trabaja en el banco mundial. Podría ayudarnos" y elevó su mirada curioso.

"No sabía que tenías amigos en esos círculos" y me encogí de hombros ante la clara incredulidad.

"Que puedo decir, he visto su vagina y todo" y guiñé en su dirección, encontrando su mirada desaprobatoria casi de inmediato.

"Claro" escupió.

"Empezaríamos con el boicot financiero. Podemos hablar con ciertas compañías e instituciones financieras de países con que estos estados retrogradas tengan relación, cortar importaciones, desestimar exportaciones; cortar sus suministros financieros instando a ciertos cuerpos financieros a no ofrecerles créditos...Tantos medios" escuchó en silencio "Luego irás tú, tu grupito marica de economistas y algún ente del banco mundial

para dar peso a tu propuesta, y así hacerles cambiar de parecer respecto a su opinión sobre los omegas"

"Tomará tiempo" murmuró "Y no podríamos hacer eso con cada país que se resista"

"¿Entonces?" sonrió para sí.

"Pero no hay que colgar a todos los ladrones para que dejen de robar… Solo a unos pocos para dar ejemplo" y sonreí en respuesta. Era raro que concordase conmigo tan fácilmente.

"¿Dónde atacarás, entonces?" respiró profundo, este grado de excitación infantil subiendo por su pecho.

"En los sitios donde esta ideología esté más arraigada"

"África" hablé.

"Y ciertas zonas de Asia" complementó extrañamente fascinado.

No pasó mucho antes de que el mesero se acercara para servir la mesa. Guardamos silencio mientras los platos eran dejados en su lugar, mientras se terminaba de alejar el omega.

Todos en este sitio tenían un oído muy agudo… A pesar de ello éramos los unicos en en el restaurante aparte del personal. No tendían a haber demasiados clientes a las doce de la noche.

Observé su plato curioso, buscando a la vista algún rastro de… Cenizas.

No parecía haber nada.

"¿Sabes por qué te invité a cenar hoy?" pregunté tanteando mi comida con desdén, buscando por su mirada entre el jazz del local, entre los disonantes pasos de algún mesero caminando por el lugar.

La luz era tenue, cayendo sobre sus rizos como gotas delgadas de lluvia, sobre su rostro horizontal, ensombreciendo en breve sus ojos cuando se inclinaba.

"¿Por qué tenías la noche libre y no tienes ni un amigo con quien pasarla?" habló mientras cortaba el filete que había pedido, para luego meter un pequeño pedazo entre sus labios. Rodé mis orbes en tedio por el comentario.

"No… Tengo muchos amigos, judío omega prostituta marica" bufó con clara sorna entre el masticar.

Siempre tendía a pedir el mismo plato cuando cada tanto compartíamos una cena. Un filete poco hecho, acompañado con el vino de su preferencia…

Le había pedido al chef el favor de añadir un cierto condimento más al sazonar de la carne antes de que la añadiese a la parrilla. No se notaría, y tal vez no influenciaría en el sabor o textura… Pero qué más daba, el simple hecho de que entrase en sus labios, para mí, era en extremo hilarante.

"Bueno, ¿Por qué me invitaste a cenar, entonces?"

"Hace once años estabas llorando como marica en el auto por haber terminado con tu… ¿Segundo alfa?, mientras conducía hacia…"

"Hacia los contrabandistas que te ofrecieron el mejor precio" chasqueé mi lengua.

"No discutiremos al respecto otra vez" dejó ir aire molesto.

"No, claro que no. ¿Entonces qué es esto? ¿Alguna clase de aniversario o…" asentí "Pues vaya celebración de mierda"

"¿Lo hubieses hecho de alguna otra manera?" se encogió de hombros, observando en silencio su copa vacía por unos cuantos segundos.

"No lo celebraría, en primer lugar" y cierta nostalgia invadió su mirada lejana, un sesgo de dolor que rara vez dejaba ver corrió por sus orbes en menos de un segundo, para luego desaparecer tras un parpadear "Por que no hay nada que celebrar"

"No estaríamos aquí de no haber tomado tal paso"

"Seguramente no; pero tampoco estaríamos muy lejos de esto…" dejé ir aire volviendo hacia la ventana una vez más.

Y este silencio se apoderó de la estancia mientras la velada discurría extraña. Ese silencio propio de nuestra cercanía, ni molesto, ni incómodo, solo existente.

Junto a las cenizas venía el certificado de defunción. Detalles sobre los procedimientos y las causas de la ejecución del omega dueño de las cenizas.

Al menos el certificado era real, las cenizas… Bueno, podrían ser falsas, realmente no me moleste en comprobarlo, si es que había algún medio… Pero qué más daba.

Busqué el papel entre el bolsillo interno de mi chaleco. La mirada de Kahl siguió mis movimientos curioso.

Lo saqué. Doblado en varios pliegues, descuidado, viejo…

Tras desdoblarse y buscar por la línea que necesitaba dejé ir una suave respiración de apreciación tras releer el mismo párrafo por milésima vez.

"Liane Cartman" el nombre llamó la atención de Kahl, sus ojos corrieron hacia mis labios casi instantáneamente "Ejecutada por violación al paragrafo seis del artículo cuatrocientos seis del estatuto omega. Ningún omega podrá modificar de manera permanente su propio cuerpo sin los adecuados procedimientos fiscales que ligan esta modificación al dictamen de un respectivo alfa. Modificaciones que alteren aspectos inherentes al omega, como la extirpación de las gónadas, queda terminantemente prohibidos aún bajo el consentimiento de un alfa. Cualquier omega sin gónadas se considerará 'disfuncional', y por tanto, se le dará de baja bajo los procesos nombrados en el artículo doscientos ocho sobre ejecuciones de omegas" sus ojos se abrieron irremediablemente heridos a medida las palabras fluían.

"¿Qué?" murmuró completamente abstraído por las dicciones que corrían mecánicamente dejando su comida de lado por su casi inmediata pérdida de apetito. Yo había perdido el mío hacía días.

Sonreí despectivo en su dirección.

"Pensé que querrías saber sobre otra de tus tantas víctimas, junto a Kenny, esos dos alfas de hace unos cuantos años… y los que siguieron después de ellos"

"¿Víctimas…" murmuró para sí mientras su perfecta mascara de condescendencia se descomponía en clara culpa.

"Si; después de todo, si no la hubieses delatado, no estaría leyendo este certificado once años después" deslicé el papel a lo largo de la mesa en su dirección. Lo observó en silencio "¿Estuvo decente la carne?" elevó la mirada ante la pregunta fuera de contexto, justo antes de que sus ojos crecieran en realización. No era la primera vez que hacía algo de esa índole después de todo.

"¿Qué hiciste?" sonreí divertido por el repentino asco que bañó su expresión.

"Nada del otro mundo. Solo esperemos que Wendy me haya dado las cenizas de mi madre, y no arsénico en polvo; porque en tal caso… bueno, estarías en graves problemas ¿no?" una arcada de náuseas subió por su garganta mientras se levantaba en un movimiento brusco.

Ira irradió de su rostro justo antes de dar media vuelta lejos de mí.

Cubrió sus labios en disgusto lanzando una mirada mortífera en mi dirección, justo antes de alejarse con sus pasos resonando fuertes contra el suelo.

No volvería.

Dejé ir una suave sonrisa ante el recuerdo de su expresión, no sintiéndome tan satisfecho como esperaba sentirme. No todo podía ser perfecto había de suponer.

...

* * *

...

Cruzó una de sus piernas sobre la otra, se corta falda ante el movimiento exponiendo más de lo debido mientras su vista se mantenía fija en la pantalla de su tablet. Le observé en silencio esperando por su respuesta… Dios, ¿qué coño estaba haciendo aquí?.

Una sonrisa tenue fluyó de sus labios, sus orbes moviéndose prontos a lo largo de párrafos, leyendo a una velocidad solo propia de alguien como ella.

"Interesante"

"¿Qué piensas al respecto?"

"¿Como Heidi Turner? O como secretaria del tesoro y miembro de la junta de gobernadores del banco mundial" elevó su mirada en mi dirección, sus orbes penetrando petulantes en mí.

"Como ambas" una sonrisa creció en su rostro ante la respuesta. Ladeó su cabeza dejando la tableta a un lado tomando una taza de té que descansaba sobre la mesa de café entre los dos.

"Los modelos de desarrollo de Kyle están bien estructurados, se basa en varios autores heterodoxos, más guiados hacia el sistema de países como China o Sur corea. Sabes que el banco mundial ya ha propuesto sistemas de desarrollo a otros países, como algunos en Sudamérica o los que quedaron tras la disolución de la unión soviética; siempre con modelos basados en autores ortodoxos neoclásicos" bufé ante las comparaciones.

"Pues el banco mundial no parece muy bueno haciendo planes entonces" se encogió de hombros tomando un pequeño sorbo de su te.

"Sabes que la balanza mundial es un juego de sumas cero Cartman. No pueden haber países en superávit, sin países en déficit" su sonrisa creció divertida "No es nada nuevo"

"Para nada" tomó un segundo sorbo.

"Entonces planeas un boicot" asentí "Necesitarás ayuda del banco mundial" y asentí una vez más "Podría pasar solicitudes a la junta de gobernadores para expulsar a ciertos países de los tratados, cortar cualquier medio de financiamiento por medio de créditos, hablar con gente del fondo internacional monetario…" bostecé ante la charla en clara pereza. Dios, odiaba este tipo de reuniones. Lo notó "... Pero…"

"Necesitarás una buena excusa para ello" interrumpí.

"Exacto" y recargó su cabeza sobre el espaldar de la silla, dejando la taza de té a un lado "Pero da la casualidad de que en ciertos países la actividad bélica ha aumentado… Considerablemente" respiró profundo, dejando ir entonces un suave gemido de cansancio "Vaya coincidencia. ¿No?"

"Ve al punto, no tengo ánimos de una estúpida siesta"

"Han habido varios eventos algo… inhumanos en estas zonas. Creo haberte hablado de unos sindicatos en Bangladesh… Tras la muerte de algunos alfas dueños de estas fábricas textileras se mandaron a ejecutar a todos los trabajadores omegas considerados implicados en estos actos… Esto por supuesto trajo bastantes consecuencias políticas y sociales, al punto de obligar a la ONU a revisar el caso. Probablemente lo ignoren cuando todo el revuelo pase; pero podemos tomar esas pequeñas oportunidades"

"Ya veo" y me puse de pie "Si eso es todo, entonces…"

"Hago todo esto porque sé que va dirigido a una meta en específica, al venir a buscar mi ayuda asumo que aceptaste mi propuesta… ¿O me equivoco?" guardé silencio por unos segundos ante las palabras, recordando ese ideal de solución que me había dejado conocer hacia un tiempo.

Una crisis.

"Si. ¿Por qué no?, no tengo nada mejor que hacer de todos modos" una pequeña risilla se filtró en su estirado semblante.

"Perfecto" y tras un siempre presente intercambio de insultos dejé el lugar.

Esto era putamente extenuante.

...

* * *

...

Su mirada estaba ensanchada en la ventana, deliberada indiferencia destilaba de sus orbes en un despliegue de desprecio hacia mí. Sonreí divertido balanceando mi copa desde el cuello de cristal, elevándola a la altura de mi mirada para ver su figura perdida entre el traslúcido champagne.

"¿Aún enojado?" y bebí tras mis palabras, para dejar la copa sobre la mesa, miré de soslayo hacia las nubes bajo nosotros.

En unas horas estaríamos en la ciudad donde se llevaría a cabo la cumbre internacional. Había apartado varios días de mi ocupada agenda para cumplir su estúpido capricho de dar una serie conferencias pro-apertura omega en ese evento de mierda, y a pesar de ello no me había dirigido una palabra en todo el vuelo… O en el día… O en la semana.

"Vamos, no fue para tanto" y me ignoró una vez más. Dejé ir un suspiro de tedio "Como quieras" me levanté de mi asiento para iniciar mi camino en dirección a mi habitación donde me esperaba una montaña de contratos, documentos, archivos por leer… Y entre ellos la propuesta de Heidi.

Tomé los que sobresalían del resto de mi escritorio, para luego tomar asiento en mi cama y empezar a leer todo el proceso de estrategia que implicaba planear una crisis.

Lo había desarrollado yo, tomando como ejemplo crisis pasadas, como la mobiliaria del dos mil ocho, o la financiera de los años treinta; y como era de esperarse, en ambas ocasiones el mayor problema había sido la sobreproducción o el subconsumo. En los años treinta había tanta mercancía en fábricas que la producción se tuvo que detener, corriendo las consecuencias del acto como fuego entre ríos de petróleo; y para el dos mil ocho, la desmedida expansión del sector mobiliario provocó a largo plazo una devaluación de la vivienda y un aumento ridículo en las tasas de intereses que, igualmente, arrastró consigo cada industria relacionada con este sector; desde cementeras, hasta financieras.

En base a ello había desarrollado el plan bajo el supuesto de una apertura omega, lo que generaría, irremediablemente, una sobreoferta de omegas. ¿Qué implicaba esto?. Bueno, bastante si no se expandía a su vez la demanda, para así mantener los precios relativamente estables.

El problema con los omegas, a diferencia de otros inventarios, es que mantenerlos en nuestras manos implica sobrecostos; acumularlos eventualmente traería pérdidas, sin contar que tras cierta edad, generalmente los treinta años, su proceso de devaluación iniciaba, añadiendo más números negativos a la cuenta.

El negocio según el modelo de Kyle era imposible de sostener, él mismo estaba causando una crisis desde su perspectiva idealista; pero, una crisis que solo jalaba a la compañía, y prevenía a los inversores para que retirasen su capital. A este paso todos abandonarían el barco antes de salir afectados; y esa no era la idea.

Para causar una crisis ideal, debían haber tantos en el bote como fuese posible, ¿Pero quién se quedaría hasta el final en un bote que se hunde?. Nadie, definitivamente… A menos que no sepan que se está hundiendo.

Leí las correcciones de Heidi a mi estrategia financiera, frunciendo en breve el ceño por sus notas deliberadamente pretenciosas, añadiendo por otro lado anotaciones positivas a las que consideraba acordes a nuestros intereses… Sus intereses. Y me pregunté una vez más ¿Por qué hacía esto?, ni idea, lo único que podía pensar realmente era que parecía divertido… Y para ser honesto, con la intervención de Wendy y Kenneth, algo me decía que algo grande vendría eventualmente.

No me encontraba en una posición lo suficiente cercana a ellos como para prevenir algo, ni tenía demasiado conocimiento sobre sus movimientos y alcances, estaba a ciegas, al menos por ese flanco… Pero ellos también lo estaban desde el mío. Wendy podría ser la mejor estratega bélica contemporánea, moverse por su terreno cual regente que retoza en su propio trono, donde yo no era más que algún pueblerino ajeno a todo su poder; pero así mismo, en cuanto a entorno financiero, ella era menos que un vagabundo en _mi_ reino.

Yo no tenía visión por su flanco; pero ella tampoco lo tenía en él mío. Nos moveríamos en silencio, al tanto de que el otro estaba afilado las hojas de sus respectivas espadas, esperando que al final ganase el que mayor control tenía sobre su propio terreno.

Tal vez no era más que un presentimiento vacío; pero conocía demasiado bien a esa puta, y algo me decía que seguir los caprichos de Kahl, al igual que en mi caso, no era el epítome de su vida. Siempre había más.

Volví mi vista a los archivos, dejando ir un largo bostezo de cansancio. Estos eran el tipo de 'planes' que tomaban años en planearse; dios, ¿Por qué cambiar al mundo no podía tomar solo unos cuantos días?, que no tenía toda la puta eternidad.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama exhausto, el aroma de él avanzando por cada cabina del avión privado como algún estamento de posesión, filtrándose en ese tono dulce un rastro de rabia remanente. Olía tan bien cuando se encontraba enojado, cuando se encontraba a la defensiva… Cuando se encontraba acorralado.

Y el recuerdo de su aroma tornándose sumiso e impotente hizo sangre correr furiosa por mi cuerpo en deseo. Chasqueé mi lengua en tedio ante mi carencia de autocontrol en cuanto cerraba mis ojos y no tenía nada ante mí más que su esencia. Me levante para dejar mi concentración fluir lejos de él, y continué reformando los mil y un documentos que definirían mis motivaciones en los próximos años.

...

* * *

...

El auto se detuvo ante el recinto donde se llevaría a cabo la cumbre, la cual tendría una duración de cerca de una semana; donde, se realizarían salas de conferencia, debates, posiciones de estrategias económicas, investigaciones relacionadas con el tema… En fin, que iba a ser una mierda sumamente aburrida.

No pude evitar arrugar mi expresión en tedio mientras se me abría la puerta del auto para salir. Dios, que puto coñazo este evento.

"Ya llegamos señor"

"¿En serio? no me dí cuenta entre la puta gente con cara de estreñimiento y el letrero de más de mil metros que dice 'cumbre internacional, apertura económica de la industria omega'" espeté en tedio hacia el conductor saliendo del auto. Hizo una breve reverencia en señal de disculpa.

Justo tras mi auto se estacionó un segundo del mismo estilo, del que en segundos la puerta fue abierta por el chofer, para así, dejar salir a la puta del baile… A Kahl.

Tras salir lanzó una mirada furtiva en mi dirección, como de costumbre, despectiva y altiva; como si yo no fuese más que la mierdaa que acabó de pisar con la suela del zapato. Y continuó su andar en dirección a la entrada, seguida por sus escoltas y…

"¡Hey, judío marica!, podrás estar muy enojado y toda esa mierda, pero te recuerdo que eres mi omega. Tienes que andar al menos un paso atrás de mí" se detuvo en seco ante mis palabras. Respiró profundo "Vamos Kahl, no me hagas usar mi voz, que estamos en público" pude ver su mandíbula apretarse en rabia, justo antes de respirar profundo una segunda vez en busca de paciencia, y dar media vuelta en mi dirección "Buen omega" sonreí hacia él, sonrisa que no pareció gustarle, porque solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño hacia ella.

Avanzamos entonces hacia el amplio recinto, el palacio de las naciones, entre la multitud que iba en la misma dirección, por un largo jardín con un camino en piedra en el centro, donde una línea de banderas de cada nación del mundo… Miembro de la cumbre, se situaban erguidas en orgullo a cada costados del camino, alzándose al menos unos cuatro metros hacia el cielo, ondeando leves ante la brisa fría de Ginebra.

La brisa trajo consigo mil y un aromas, entre ellos algunos desafortunadamente familiares. Wendy… Bebe…

Busqué por la dueñas de la esencia para encontrarme con la espalda de ambas unos cuantos metros más adelante, Wendy en su traje militar de gala, con pantalón en lugar de esa larga falda que tendían a usar; y tras ella Bebe, cuya espalda descubierta por el escote trasero del vestido, se movía suave y delicada, como si sus pasos fuesen dados en el aire… Dios, ¿Por que si se esforzaba en parecer 'digna' cuando caminaba a su lado? Conmigo parecía la maldita prostituta del pueblo.

Pero más importante aún, al lado de Bebe, un tanto más atrás de Wendy, iba un segundo personaje. Hombre, vestiduras propias de un omega, rubio… Sin aroma.

Kenny.

Bueno, tal vez esta mierda no sería tan aburrida después de todo.

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima c:**


	24. Cumbre

c:

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 24**

 **CUMBRE**

 **...**

* * *

Sus caderas se movían a un ritmo sedoso, evocando el deslizar de hilos de seda entre agujas de oro, yendo y viniendo a un compás hipnotizante en su misma precisión, donde cada paso le llevaba exactamente a donde él quería; de desear ir al cielo, bien lo podría lograr con tan liviano andar.

Cada mirada, como el revolotear de mil mariposas en torno a esta preciosa flor en primavera, se aposentaba en su nuca en cuanto pasaba, dejando tras de sí esta estela de hormonas tan absorbente como un mar de vino, donde bien te podrías sumergir y nunca más salir; aunque ahogarse en tal esencia más que una condena, parecía un privilegio.

Ladeó su cabeza en breve, exponiendo su cuello ahora descubierto, donde una marca corría como símbolo de posesión de tan preciado objeto.

Y sonrió, tal vez en burla, tal vez en desdén mientras se acercaba a un alfa cualquiera para dejar ir de sus labios ese veneno que eran sus palabras, ese veneno que bien me podría inyectar cada mañana solo para sentirle correr por mis venas…

Sus dedos, delicados, sutiles como el gemir de una virgen, acariciaron en breve el brazo del desconocido, jugando con la sutileza de una prostituta; sabía medirse, sabía que palabra dejar ir, qué mirada dejar correr por el cuerpo de su víctima, que sonrisa fingir, que postura erguir. No subyugaba por la fuerza, subyugaba por algo incluso más simple y básico, subyugaba por medio de su esencia endosada en medida lujuria.

Se alejó tras un momento, el alfa tras él aún ensimismado en tan vano contacto… Y su mirada buscó por la mía, no más de un segundo justo antes de apartarla. Todo parte de su juego, incluso aquello que parecía carecer de control. Esas miradas furtivas, el contonear de caderas, la postura erguida, el mover entre predadores fingiendo ser una inofensiva presa… Todo, absolutamente todo con el fin de molestarme.

Y lo sentía, todos lo sentían en el ambiente, como un estamento del que todos querían ser dueños.

Su celo estaba por llegar.

Mi respiración fluyó intoxicada en hastío, moviendo mi mirada hacia algun imbecil que deseaba mi atención. Odiaba estos eventos, como reuniones sociales en pro a un fin mayor que bien le importaban una mierda a la mayoría a menos que implicasen números positivos en sus compañías, y dios, generar información que garantizase números positivos en base a una apertura omega para este montón de hijos de puta era… definitivamente un reto.

A pesar de haber caminado tras de mí a lo largo de todo el ingreso hacia la recepción de la cumbre, Kahl, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de excusarse bajo su manto de 'omega solicitado', se alejó como si de mí despidiese toxinas insalubres para putas.

Tome una copa de vino blanco de una camarera que desfilaba monótonamente entre la multitud, acercandome hacia lo único carente de tanta mierda monotona en este lugar.

"Hey, Wendy. Pensé que vendrías al tercer o cuarto día, no desde el primero" me acerqué a su mesa, algunos personajes entorno a ella intercambiaban palabrería aburrida, mientras Kenneth y Bebe se limitaban a pararse en silencio tras ella como meras mascotas entrenadas.

Sonrió en mi dirección con un servilismo propio de una arpía en busca de la espalda confiada de su víctima.

"Para nada. Con el constante cambio que impera en la modernidad, es menester tratar de predecir los sucesos antes de que llamen a nuestras puertas. Y en eventos de este calibre, es más que primordial hallarse en primera fila para sopesar las consecuencias de lo que promete ser un prominente cambio" habló con tal despliegue de odio camuflado a la perfección en elaboradas palabras, que no tuve más opción que continuar con el ardid.

"No gastes toda tu elocuencia conmigo, no hace falta" dejó ir una suave sonrisa, igual que antes, con fingida condescendencia.

"Bueno, es divertido tirarle perlas a los cerdos de vez en cuando" mi ceño se frunció casi por instinto ante la insinuación.

"¿Y como continuó Bebe? seguro tenía mil y un cosas de las que hablarte" y ahora era ella quien intentaba disimular lo enfurruñado de sus cejas. Viró hacia su femenina omega de reojo, para luego volver hacia mi.

"Perfectamente, quien diría que alejarla del excremento le haría florecer de forma más acertada" y ladeó su cabeza en arrogancia "La rebosaste de estiércol Cartman, no siempre el exceso de fertilizante funciona, tal como el exceso de agua que veo desde aquí, ahoga a Kyle" y buscó con su mirada y olfato a… A Kahl. Le seguí la mirada para hallarle hablando concienzudamente con un grupo de alfas, como si de iguales se tratasen.

Notó que le mirábamos, por supuesto, y sonrió en nuestra dirección en falso servilismo, para volver hacia sus objetos de atención…

"Tal vez le quiero ahogar" murmuré en respuesta no escondiendo el odio que brotó de mi hablar. Sonrió al tanto de haber tocado una parte algo… Sensible en mí.

"Bueno, un placer hablar contigo" continuó alejándose de la mesa en breve, tomando su copa para beber el último atisbo de licor que danzaba en la ovalada base. La dejó sobre la mesa en un sonido sordo, y tras más palabrería de cortesía se alejó con Bebe tras ella como la fiel sirvienta, que parecía, le agradaba ser.

Por otro lado Kenneth dejó ir un suspiro, su papel como omega de compañía calándose en su genio como obvio veneno.

"¿Cansado?" pregunté antes de que se alejara tras su falsa ama. Se detuvo, su mirada siguiendo la espalda de Wendy, sin saber exactamente que hacer, como un soldado cuyas órdenes no fueron del todo claras "Puedes alcanzarla después, hasta aquí llega el aroma a arpía, será fácil de rastrear" bufó en tedio volviendo a la mesa, buscando por mi mirada.

"Si, estoy cansado" respondió a mi pregunta inicial con un tono monótono, carente de emoción mayor al desdén, así como su cuerpo carecía de aroma "¿Alguna idea?" me encogí de hombros ante las palabras.

"Estoy aquí, porque no tengo ideas en lo absoluto" sonrió dejadamente ante el comentario "¿Y tu? Tengo entendido que no has pisado mucho el país estos meses, por no decir que nada en lo absoluto. Y yo que pensé que no hacías más que seguirle el culo a Wendy"

"Bueno, te sorprenderá saber que los omegas hacemos mucho más que seguir culos"

"Claro que si, eso lo dejó bastante claro esa puta hace unos meses… Como era… ¿Líder de una brigada de omegas? ¿Carne de cañón?" dejó ir una tenue respiración antes de responder.

"No es carne de cañón, si te puede matar" y había un cierto grado de amenaza en su voz, impropio de cualquiera que no fuese alfa o superior. ¿Alguien de su índole amenazando al que podría otorgarle muerte en cualquier momento?. Vaya osadía, osadía que se tornaba irremediablemente encantadora.

"Ya veo. Así que Wendy te ha mandado a… matar" inferí a ciegas, y la completa ausencia de expresión en su rostro dejó sin fundamentos mi vacía declaración.

"Tal vez, nada diferente de lo que alguien como tu me mandaría a hacer"

"Oh, no soy tan cruel" murmuré para ambos, hizo un leve gesto de incredulidad.

"No, eres peor" y justo tras decir aquello viró hacia Bebe… Oh, ¿Estaba enojado por eso?.

"¿No es molesto cuando la moral y la ética se quedan cortos ante tus intereses?" comenté en claro cinismo. Bufó al aire.

"Ni que lo digas, es tan molesto encontrarse disfrutando de la visión de un cadáver, y hallar en la esquina de la habitación ese atisbo de conciencia que creías muerta" y respondió en el mismo tono fingiendo empatía. Luego viró en mi dirección "Pero no te preocupes Cartman, cuando me siente a disfrutar de tu difunta figura, algo tan insensato como la conciencia ni asomará su rostro" hizo una breve reverencia en mi dirección en despedida, justo antes de partir de vuelta hacia su ama. Y las palabras aún hacían palpitar mi pecho en repentina excitación.

Dios, no hacía falta que destilase hormonas sexuales para sacar a relucir el libido del depredador, como un insignificante zorro entre congelados pinos, que muestra los colmillos blancos hacia un distante lobo en la sima, de altivo porte e indiferente mirada… O por el contrario, una mirada demasiado empeñada en él.

Puto Kenny.

...

* * *

...

Murmullos corrían por la sala sumida en oscuridad, sofocando la lluvia que caía en el exterior, corriendo por canaletas, columnas de mármol, vidrieras con historia mayor a la de mi misma existencia, jardines si apenas vivos entre el clima sofocado por un prominente invierno, y banderas que yacían enroscadas en esos postes de hierro, cuyo simbolismo moría carente de viento, de cualquier ente natural que las elevara en orgullo, en significancia.

Yo guardaba silencio, contemplando esta amplia cúpula compuesta de coloridas estalagmitas de mil y un pigmentos, todos de cada esquina, perdida, olvidada, o cercana del mundo, que yacía desperdigada eufórica en el techo en simbolismo de cultura, diversidad, y mil y un palabras más que divergían por esta compleja y variada concepción del mundo enfrascado en una pintura, que parecía tener figura arbórea, y que, irónicamente, parecía estarse desbordando, como si en cualquier momento se fuese a caer sobre los que clamaban una mente abierta en una sala cerrada.

Mientras la conferencia iniciaba fantaseaba con ello, sonriendo para mí, para mi silencio acompañado de la ausencia de mi alfa. Observé su asiento vacío a mi lado y tras despojarse de la molestia de su recuerdo, continué imaginando la caída de esas estalagmitas de pintura sobre el vestido parisino que contenía en su interior la expresión misma del pecado, alguna o algún alfa que asistía a este evento para intentar prever las nuevas áreas de inversión, o que se yo.

Alguien tomó el asiento a mi lado, extraño, puesto que Cartman debía atender otros asuntos, así que viré hacia el intruso del cual no tenía ni el menor interés de deshacerme, solo para confirmar su calidad al no percibir un aroma distintivo.

"Esta mierda es sumamente aburrida, ¿Que se supone que estamos esperando?" mi pecho se asfixió a sí mismo en un retumbar de repentinos nervios, que se aplacaron ante la práctica. Y recordé las palabras de ese culón de mierda.

Mis víctimas.

"La conferencia de introducción a la cumbre, se presentarán los invitados especiales, y…" moví el grande cuadernillo en pasta gruesa cubierta en cuero que nos habían entregado al entrar… Bueno, a los alfas, este era el de Cartman. Buscó por mi mirada ante lo que obviamente era una pregunta retórica que yo me tomé la molestia de, inutilmente, responder.

"No pudimos hablar ese día en la reunión" comentó al final. Negué.

"Cartman; por el otro lado, parecía fascinado con tu atención" disimule tanto como mi refinado actuar me permitió, ese matiz distintivo a… molestia. Creo.

Su mirada se deslizó a la marca que cubría mi cuello, la cual no me había tomado el trabajo de cubrir.

"Como la fascinación de un niño de temprana edad que encuentra un gato con las tripas desparramadas en la avenida tras ser arrollado" se encogió de hombros "No hacia más que picarme con un palo para confirmar que estaba muerto" las palabras, carentes de emoción aún ante aquella fría comparación, hicieron que mi pecho se retorciera en una culpa olvidada, o renacida, que estaba presente pero a su vez no… Y tal vez no era culpa, solo el recuerdo de lo que creía que era la culpa.

"Lo siento" y a pesar de no ser más que un espejismo, sentí la necesidad de disculparme. Confusión corrió por su rostro ante mi repentina palabra, carente de peso, incluso de contexto, como una hoja flotando en medio de la ciudad, completamente fuera de lugar "Sentía, que tras nuestro reencuentro, esas eran las palabras que debían salir de mis labios en primer lugar. Tratar de buscar en tí algún rastro de perdón, siempre fue mi prioridad en cuanto tu recuerdo venía en esas noches donde no podía hacer más que llorar" desborde una gota de sentimientos, que cayó tosca al aire , y se perdió entre murmullos, risillas, y aromas.

"No necesitas mi perdón" volvió su mirada al frente, donde un hombre, alguien que reconocía de varios artículos de economía y política, iniciaba una breve introducción ante el micrófono. Ante sus palabras no supe qué más decir, y este extraño silencio aplastó cualquier intento de conversación.

Se puso de pie.

"Ten cuidado con él" habló observando mi marca, refiriéndose a Cartman "Es el tipo de persona que cuando cae, se lleva todo consigo… Incluso lo que ama" y se marchó en silencio tras aquello, sus pasos si apenas audibles contra el suelo, tan livianos, que hacía más ruido sus recientes palabras rebotando sin fin en mi cabeza, que su suela contra el suelo.

Incluso lo que ama…

Sonreí en desdén ante su interpretación de nuestra relación, y no sabía si catalogarla de inocente… o de cruel.

Amor…

Si esa emoción alguna vez se había tomado la molestia de posarse, aunque sea, por un segundo en mi pecho, definitivamente no había sido por Cartman.

Casi treinta años, y jamás me había enamorado…

" _... ric Cartman, Director financiero de la transnacional Omega, PHD en Harvard en finanzas internacional, doctorado en…_ " y continuó por un rato presentando al invitado, mientras el nombrado le miraba en tedio, completamente impaciente por largarse de aquí.

Y me pregunté , ¿Cómo coño había conseguido todos esos títulos el gordo ese y a esta edad?, y la respuesta vino molesta… Era un alfa.

Bajo otro contexto, adquirir esa serie de titulaciones requeriría una larga trayectoria, generalmente de unos veinte años, incluso treinta… Podían alcanzar la vejez y aún estar en el proceso de titulación, de adquisición de añadiduras a su hoja de vida como valor agregado; pero ese otro contexto se le relegaba a los betas. En el caso de los alfas, el sistema educativo funcionaba completamente diferente.

Con los alfas se entiende desde un principio un potencial impropio de una persona regular, y al ser tan pocos se facilita de sobremanera adecuar el sistema educativo a cada individuo, y no, por el contrario, el individuo al sistema educativo. ¿Qué implica esto?, bueno, principalmente una educación personalizada, acorde a cada individuo, a sus capacidades y fortalezas, que se asumen altas al ser alfas, y en segundo grado, se esperaba por parte del individuo una entrega casi religiosa a su proceso educativo, después de todo, como alfa, ese era su 'destino'.

Lo anterior, junto a mil y un elementos más, agilizaban de sobremanera el proceso de aprendizaje, de adquisición de experiencia y profesionalización; por tanto, no era extraño ver a personajes como Wendy en puestos que, bajo las condiciones de betas, tardarían años en ocuparse, siendo los betas aptos para ser elegidos, muy probablemente viejos de entre 50 a 70 años.

Tras la larga presentación de Eric y los demás invitados, cada uno debía hablar sobre sus posiciones ideológicas ante la idea central de esta cumbre, exposiciones y debates donde podrían encontrarlos y demás memeces propias de este tipo de eventos.

Cartman tomó el micrófono, y como de costumbre, sus palabras despidieron este tono inherente a su persona que despedía convicciones inquebrantables e irónicamente simuladas según sus propios intereses. Podría convencer a la sala entera de tirarse por un puente si le daban el suficiente tiempo en el micrófono, y aún así no haber desplegado en plenitud su maestría con las palabras.

Siempre que se subía a un escenario y sus dedos se enroscaban gráciles en torno al micrófono mi pecho se movía al son de sus palabras de forma irremediable, como una insignificante rama que vagaba a la merced de un tempestuoso río subido por la lluvia… y mi orgullo me obligaba a culpar la marca respecto a estos impulsos, pues admitir lo contrario, dejaría cicatrices en mi dignidad que no me podía permitir ahora mismo. Este lado algo mierda de mí se preguntó si la marca era un escudo de confort, para enviar cualquier rastro de emoción, de instinto indeseado hacia esa categoría de lo 'inevitable' que la marca traía consigo; algo así como mantener la conciencia en un estado de perenne ebriedad, para culpar así, de nuestras inmoralidades, al alcohol que nunca dejaba nuestra sangre.

Amor…

La palabra volvió a golpear tediosa como una constante que sabía me obsesionaría por un par de días, para luego desaparecer entre la cotidianidad, entre los azares de la vida; por tanto no me preocupe y la deseche de nuevo, así como la estaría desechando hasta que desapareciera.

El evento continuó sin contratiempos, aburrido como él solo, pero necesario. Los invitados iniciaron su procesión hacia la salida entre murmullos tras la finalización, zapatos de tacón contra el suelo y el pasar de hojas en la libreta dada al inicio llenaban el ambiente.

Y como un cachorro que busca por su manada, rastreé su aroma siempre presente por esa conexión diáfana, que nos unía como un artificial hilo rojo, y nos atraía cada vez que elevábamos nuestros olfatos al cielo emulando a lobos de caza.

Se acercó y le ví, me vio.

Siempre cruzábamos la mirada a la vez, predestinada a conectarse en sincronía, una sincronía que nos molestaba, una sincronía que dejaba una corriente de alivio deslizarse hacia el fondo de mi pecho.

A pesar de ello no fuí en su dirección, me desvié en breve hacia un alfa que había intentado captar mi atención a lo largo de la velada; y es bien sabido que otros alfas no deberían interferir con los omegas ajenos, aún más si estos están marcados… Pero bueno, no se conocía a los anormales por su lealtad en particular.

Su rostro no pudo disimular el entusiasmo de mi acercamiento, y como una cortejana con milenios de experiencia, le acompañé hacia la salida entre fluidas conversaciones atiborradas de complementos sutiles, bajas insinuaciones, y sonrisas cuya naturalidad desafiaba la realidad misma, al carecer de siquiera un atisbo de veracidad; aún así, nunca traspasando esa invisible linea que implicaba siquiera el más mínimo rozar de cuerpos.

Para cuando el aire exterior golpeó en un fuerte frío apreté mi abrigo en un breve temblor, hice algún comentario al respecto y traspasamos el umbral en un paso poco decidido hacia el viento otoñal.

El aroma de Cartman se acercó, y tras avanzar unos pasos lejos de nosotros viró en mi dirección para hacer una señal de llamada, emulando alguna clase de madre que llama a sus niños del parque porque ya está anocheciendo.

"A pesar de la marca tu alfa no parece darte la atención adecuada. Vaya desperdicio" le escuché decir al hombre a mi lado. Bueno, si no me daba la 'atención adecuada', o lo que sea que significara eso, muy probablemente era porque yo no me dejaba.

"La marca no dota a los dueños de _talentos_ lastimosamente" y le mire de reojo, entremezclando en mi sonrisa cinismo y lascividad a su vez "Pero he escuchado de otros que no necesitan de una mísera marca para satisfacer a la carne" y mi sonrisa fue devuelta, sintiendo su osada mano correr por mi cadera en un gesto sugestivo, justo en frente de mi alfa. Vamos, que eso era tener bolas.

Vi el ceño del culón fruncirse, y sus pasos en nuestra dirección no se hicieron esperar.

"Le agradecería de sobremanera si busca por esas neuronas en decadencia en lo más recóndito de su cerebro y sopesa las consecuencias de tocar mis posesiones; pero, si su cerebro carece la capacidad de llevar a cabo un acto tan fácil, entonces lo haré por usted…" el alfa a mi lado intentó discutir "… A menos que desee perder unos cuantos dedos, le recomendaría alejarlos de él" las hormonas de 'mi dueño' desplegaron peligro obvio, y el alfa a mi lado intentó imitarlo. Intentó.

"Una amenaza bastante directa para alguien de nuestra alcurnia, ¿No cree?" habló, algo de nerviosismo fluyendo por su repentinamente entorpecida lengua. Una sonrisa fluyó por los labios de Cartman. Yo me limité a guardar silencio.

"Oh, ¿Cree que le estoy amenazando?. Para nada, es que él muerte, ¿Sabe? Los anormales son peligrosos y toda esa mierda, por eso son _a_ normales" fruncí mi ceño en tedio por sus palabras, sabía que iba a salir con alguna mierda de esas. El alfa a mi lado soltó una breve risilla.

"Oh, me gusta el peligro"

"Puede ser…" habló Cartman "Pero no _esa_ clase de peligro, te lo aseguro" y ahí era irrefutable la amenaza implícita, no por su tono, o su mirada… Más por su aroma, que si bien tomase la forma de veneno, más de uno habría caído presa de la muerte para este punto. Entre ellos el hombre a mi lado.

"Bueno, tomaré eso como señal para irme, si me disculpan" tras una 'cortez' despedida se alejó, le vimos irse entre la multitud.

"Pf, marica" murmuró la gorda a mi lado, le miré de reojo, no molestando en molestarme. Solo solté un breve suspiro e inicie mi camino hacia el parqueadero.

"Lo hiciste bien" hablé "En la conferencia"

"Siempre lo hago bien, es lo que hago… Hacerlo bien" rodé mis ojos en tedio. Guardamos silencio, hasta que tras unos segundos lo volvió a romper "Por cierto, se me olvidaba decírtelo, pero estaremos en una misma habitación y esa mierda" me detuve en seco, virando en su dirección completamente abstraído.

"¿Por qué?" se encogió de hombros.

"Ya sabes, no habían suficientes habitaciones y…"

"A la mierda, lo hiciste a propósito" rió ante su mentira descubierta.

"Obvio que lo hice a propósito, ¿Qué coño esperabas? ¿Un oportuno cliché de…"

"¿Oportuno? ¿Por que mierda debería ser oportuno algo que claramente es una desgracia, hijo de puta?" soltó una suave risa reanudando su paso hacia el auto, le seguí esperando por la respuesta.

"Estas cerca de tu celo"

"¿Y?"

"Y estamos en un lugar a rebosar de alfas Kahl" una risa involuntaria brotó de mis labios por lo que casi sonó como un gesto de preocupación.

"Oh, ¿Y te preocupa?"

"No necesariamente, pero no quiero ser el imbécil cuyo omega se acuesta con todos menos con él"

"Claro, claro. Y por eso es necesario que durmamos en la misma habitación cuando sólo podrías poner unos cuantos guardias fuera de mi puerta"

"Sabes que solo basta con que un alfa use su voz en ellos y estos como perros falderos se alejen de la puta puerta, y a menos que conozcas una agencia de guardaespaldas alfas. Si, dormirás en mi puto cuarto" dejé ir aire en tedio ante la estúpida orden.

"Bien, como desees"

"Dios, gracias por sacarte esa arena vaginal un puto seg…"

"Pero desde el momento en que mi celo llegue, de momento, como no estoy aún bajo ese estado, me tomaré la libertad de estar al menos un piso lejos de ti"

"¡Tienes que… " su voz de alfa brotó como fuego que impera, impone y consume cualquier rastro de oposición a su paso, haciendo de mi voluntad no más que un meollo a sus ordenes de haber terminado esa oración; pero no lo hizo.

"Intentas usar una puta vez tu 'voz' conmigo Cartman, y juro por las profanadas cenizas de tu madre, que haré de cualquier cercano tuyo tu enemigo, y tu influencia caerá cual ícaro. Ordenarme por sobre mi voluntad es volar demasiado cerca del sol… Y no queremos que te quemes, ¿verdad?" y como siempre odio destilo de nuestro intercambio.

Tras ello cada uno fue hacia su auto, y ninguna palabra más fue pronunciada esa noche entre nosotros.

En cuanto llegué al hotel renté una habitación tan lejos de él como pude, y si apenas pude dormir pensando en lo que sería de mis noches por el resto de la semana, al menos cuando mi celo llegase.

...

* * *

...

Era extraña, esta imperiosa necesidad por simplemente… Respirar.

La lluvia se cernía sobre el pavimento, desbordándose hacia el río por mohosas canaletas corroídas por el pasar irremediable de los elementos, de la brizna, la nieve, el invierno que pronto entraría en regimen, como el dictamen de un ser superior que simplemente observaba en silencio.

Y respire… Y me sentí vacío como de costumbre, inevitablemente decepcionado por ver mi necesidad insatisfecha. Paso tras paso, la suela de piel de los mocasines se gastaba lentamente, sientiéndome extraño en esta ropa de diseño, en calzado impráctico para la guerra, en una camiseta de lino pegada contra la piel, sin un chaleco grueso entre el ropaje y mi corazón…

El vacío que surcaba mis entrañas se veía reflejado entonces en mi vestir, carente de esta sustancia inherente a la lucha, mi motivo de respirar, mi motivo de vivir, se encontraba aislado a miles de kilómetros hacia el sur, en algún campamento improvisado, atestado en el aroma a sangre, descompuesto ante la falta de un sistema de acueducto adecuado para este siglo.

Y aquí, en medio del endosar de lo superfluo, como el instrumento del alarde frívolo de los titiriteros, solo me podía limitar a vagar cual alma en pena, muerta del puto aburrimiento.

Lance un leve gemido al aire, empuñando con renovada pereza el mango de mi paraguas, contemplando absorto en esta inquietante tranquilidad, las calles iluminadas en una vida falsamente apaciguada; pero como no considerarla carente de certeza, cuando estaba más que al tanto de la sangre que corría paralela al correr del agua de lluvia por los canales… no aquí, pero en otro lugar alejado, olvidado…

Estos lugares, por tanto, carecían de cualquier encanto para mi ya defectuosa percepción del mundo; pues la calma se antojaba hipócrita, y en cierto grado, dolía.

Peatones se movían jalados por la lentitud del atardecer, entre cafeterías, algunas tiendas de tecnología, algun supermercado concurrido por pequeños núcleos familiares ajenos a una realidad más allá de sus pequeños sistemas cívicos. Y a lo lejos el sol rebasaba el horizonte, desbordandose sobre la envejecida y pintoresca arquitectura, sobre las farolas en forma de lirio, sobre ese enorme chorro de agua, emblema de la capital de Suiza, que se elevaba casi una decena de kilómetros por sobre el lago, cuya agua corrió por el viento como cristales rotos ante un repentino cambio de brisa.

Y aún, cuando bien, cada elemento de ese paisaje podría componer sin mayor esfuerzo una obra de arte, para mí carecía de cualquier rastro de belleza.

"Kenneth" tardé unos cuantos segundos en girar hacia el dueño de la voz, tomándome mi tiempo para simplemente… No lo sé, no sabía muchas cosas supongo.

"Eric" murmuré en desdén, el aburrimiento que carcomía mis entrañas se extendía hasta mi tono, mis palabras. Una expresión de completa empatía, cosa que jamás creí ver en su rostro, surcó esa máscara que tenía por cara, la cual rara vez dejaba caer.

"Estas aburrido, lo sé, también lo estoy"

"¿Como me encontraste?" su labio se curvó en breve, y su sonrisa se movió hacia un alto edificio a no más de dos o tres cuadras de distancia.

"Me hospedo en ese hotel. Debido a que poco o nada hay que hacer por aquí, me limitaba a ver por la ventana, y creeme, con esa cara de potencial asesino que tienes, eres imperdible entre la multitud" bufé al aire mientras su mirada volvía a conectar con la mía.

"¿No deberías estar preparando alguna de esas conferencias pro mierdas tuyas?" el recuerdo de su papel en este lugar hizo de su rostro un manojo de fastidio. Sonreí ante la expresión, el silencio abordando por unos segundos la conversación, silencio cubierto por el chocar de las gotas de lluvia contra las sombrillas.

"Debería. Si…" habló lo suficiente alto para ambos. Pero, en un sutil movimiento, cerró su paraguas de un tirón, y caminó unos cuantos pasos buscando refugio en el mío. Le miré en silencio, algo ensimismado en el gesto "Pero he decidido pasar la tarde contigo… Así que…" una sonrisa despectiva se apoderó de mi expresión.

"Como siempre tan irreverente. ¿Decidió? ¿Y a mi que coño me importe lo que decidió?" soltó una suave risa ante mis palabras. Su aroma, traspasando el polvoriento vaho de la lluvia al chocar el suelo, inundó este pequeño espacio entre los dos.

"Te preguntaría la razón de este repentino despliegue de… ¿Enojo?; pero he de suponer que el no tener bolas juega un papel bastante importante en esto" chasqueé mi lengua en tedio, aún preguntándome ahora, el porqué decidí discutir temas de esa índole con alguien… de otra índole completamente opuesta. Pero qué más daba, no buscaba empatía, ni ningún rastro siquiera etéreo de comodidad, no buscaba confort o amistad, mucho menos cualquier clase de lazo viable en dos humanos que ven en el otro algo más que un aroma, una jerarquía, y un juego de poder.

No.

Solo quería respirar.

Tomé aire volviendo hacia el Jet d'Eau, la fuente que se alzaba hacia los cielos, cuya agua empezaba a ser coloreada por iluminaciones pintorescas bajo la prominente noche, cerniéndose sobre el ocaso como un par de dedos que apagan indiferentes una moribunda llama… Y volví a buscar su mirada como un niño extraviado, que trata de encontrar en la mirada de un desconocido la dirección a casa.

"Eres una reverenda mierda Cartman" una exhalación de odio a mi flaqueza huyó por mis dientes "Pero me muero por una hamburguesa decente desde que llegue a un país que no está al borde del colapso. Espero hayas traído dinero" e inicié mi andar hacia una de estas pancartas elevadas al cielo, con el extravagante símbolo de McDonald's que sobresalía en la lejanía. Me siguió buscando refugio bajo mi sombrilla, a pesar de tener la suya propia.

"Bueno, McDonald's definitivamente no hubiese sido mi primera opción, pero…"

"Decidiste que pasarías el día conmigo. Yo decidiré cómo pasaremos el día" dejó ir un divertido sonido de apreciación, saboreando en el estamento el cinismo que mi calidad de omega le proveía al mismo.

"Como ordene usted, Kenn" le miré por sobre mi hombro abstraído por el diminutivo, uno que no recordaba hubiese usado…

"¿Kenn?" rió por lo bajo.

"Ya sabes, como el muñequito de barbie… Sin bol…" dejé ir un gruñido de tedio acelerando mi paso, moviendo la sombrilla a mi compás deliberadamente, logrando que gotas estancadas en las salientes del paraguas cayeran sobre su costoso abrigo.

"Anda a tomar por culo, que por la mirada que te lanzaba ayer Kyle, algo me dice que tu no te lo has estado tomando muy por culo a él" y el comentario pareció golpear un nervio algo delicado. Guardó silencio, y el inevitable dejó de odio en su aroma se desbordó. Sonreí divertido. Así que por eso estaba aquí, conmigo.

El caminar se extendió en silencio, nada incómodo o poco natural había al respecto, porque, a fin de cuentas, aún cuando hacía años no nos veíamos, la sensación de simplemente callar mientras el tiempo transcurre nunca envejecía.

Aquí y allá venían transeúntes, cuyas miradas vagaban entre los dos disimuladas. ¿Que hacía un alfa de esa estirpe yendo camino a un McDonald's al lado de un… beta?. Justo en la última parte de esa tediosa pregunta sus miradas dudaban, ¿Que era ese hombre? aún ante la carencia de aroma supuestamente propia de un beta, no se le podía clasificar de la misma manera, pues era un diferente tipo de carencia. ¿Que era? ¿Que era?.

Fruncí mi ceño en breve ante las preguntas que claramente no provenían de una fuente exterior, si no de mi misma consternación interna, la cual vagaba de vez en cuando en cuanto veía mi papel en esta jerarquía estipulada dañado.

Escuché un suave suspiro a mi lado, espantando mis pensamientos como el fuego soplado de una vela; y viré hacia él, en busca de una respuesta por el gesto.

"¿Pasa algo?" ladeó su cabeza en silencio, dejando su mirada vagar entre los transeúntes en busca de algo diferente de desinterés.

"¿Por qué Wendy?" habló, o susurró, que se yo.

"¿Por que Wendy qué?" y su mirada se ensanchó en la mía.

"Te está usando, es más que obvio…"

"Aun cuando mi naturaleza se ha visto sesgada por intereses ajenos, los intereses se mantienen, y por tanto mi papel en ellos. Tu también tienes intereses, y Kyle… Kyle rebosa de ellos. Esta cuestión de usar o no usar es irrelevante, puesto que, al estar todos en este perpetuo juego de control y choque de respectivos deseos, seremos usados por alguien más en el proceso de forma irremediable. Kyle te usó, Wendy usa a Kyle, Kyle la usa ella, ella me usa a mí… Yo podría usarte a ti" sonreí en su dirección ante el último estamento, recibiendo como respuesta clara sorpres en su expresión.

"Ah… ¿Podrías?" y se adhirió al juego, como un niño ensimismado en aburrimiento, que corre hacia el primer rastro de la ruptura de la monotonía para sentir así sea un ápice de diversión.

"Así como tú podrías usarme a mí, todo depende del testigo del crimen" hablé sin siquiera intentar dar sentido a mis palabras, internamente valorando este caminar sosegado, la charla sin mayor sesgo que el de dos niños bromeando, el clima siempre frío, que se calaba en los huesos y me obligaba a subir la bufanda que rodeaba mi cuello hasta la nariz, cubriendo mis labios, enmudeciendo mis palabras sólo distinguibles por él.

Entramos al genérico restaurante, miramos el menú tratando de distinguir algo entre el menú ya perdido en el tiempo, del que de niños si apenas nos acordábamos, y pedimos entre bromas sucias y susurros infantiles la que parecía menos proclive a saber a mierda, recuperando a un paso lento pero seguro, esa complicidad que nos caracterizaba en nuestra infancia.

"Mientras no sea esa mierda vegana que vi en las propagandas metieron en su menú, me basta" tomamos asiento en alguna mesa alejada de la multitud, o donde la multitud se alejó de nosotros… él. Intimidados, dando el espacio que un alfa merecía, pues, nadie quería hacer molestar de más al líder de la camada.

Observé alrededor en silencio hacia la concurrida calle, el vidrio en breve empañado por el calor del interior, contrastado con el frío aire otoñal que proliferaba del cielo, de las vías, de las personas que al dejar ir aire dejaban tras de sí una estela de vapor tibio que se perdía en el aire.

"Malditas tendencias hippies…" continuó hablando sobre la carne, y le escuchaba, apreciando en silencio las banalidades que permitía la hipocresía de la paz; como Inglaterra, justo antes de la segunda guerra mundial, donde las damas se limitaban a balbucear sobre el traje de fiesta de la condesa, la escandalosa aventura del marqués, y el nuevo libro de ese autor que se murmuraba era homosexual, mientras España caía víctima del fascismo, mientras Hitler, Mussolini y Franco decidían, bajo sus paradigmas, quien moría y vivía a una escala masificada.

"¿Me estas poniendo cuidado?" volví hacia él aún ensimismado en este letargo que provocaba lo insípido de esta realidad. Negué.

"Ni una palabra" rodó sus ojos en molestia, recostandose sin maneras sobre su sillón.

"¿Tu vida a rebosar de sangre es tan interesante, que aún en la calma la extrañas?" sonreí ante la pregunta.

"Sabes que siempre he sido una persona inclinada hacia las emociones fáciles, rápidas, de esas que no requieren mayor contemplación que la de bajarse la cremallera, inyectarse una aguja, o apretar el gatillo… Siendo las dos primeras erradicadas de mi sistema, desafortunadamente la última es lo único, que para este punto me queda, que podría proveer en mí algo diferente de hastío" esbozó una sonrisa ante la aclaración.

"¿Y por qué no podrías drogarte o coger?" me encogí de hombros.

"La primera entorpece mi funcionamiento… En mis primeros años de recluta me escabullía en algunas misiones, apelando a esos huecos en las ordenes de mi amo, para encontrar al vendedor de turno, generalmente algún sucio niño, darle unos cuantos dólares que parecían iluminarle las caras, y volver a mi rutina de ejecutor bajo el efecto de morfina rendida en algún químico insalubre, pobremente manejado" solté una amarga sonrisa ante el recuerdo "Lo descubrieron, y los castigos no se hicieron esperar. Las órdenes aumentaron su índole estricta, cada vez más específicas, cada vez más estrictas, barras de metal que nos oprimían, no física, pero mentalmente" Cartman calló y escuchó, sorprendentemente "¿Has visto esa mierda del elefante, que, amarrado, aún con la fuerza descomunal que tiene, no intenta liberarse?" asintió "Pues algo así… Tuvimos mil oportunidades para huir, desobedecer, morir… pero las órdenes eran como esas correas de un hilo fácilmente quebrantable, que nos mantenía atados a una idea absurda de obediencia"

"Bien, bien, te traumaron con las drogas, entiendo… ¿Y coger?" dejé ir un suspiro.

"Bueno… el libido en omegas parece estar, desafortunadamente, bastante relacionado con esa percepción de aromas, hormonas y mierdas. El tratamiento de Wendy, mi carencia de gónadas, y otros factores desafortunados, han menguado mi deseo"

"Ya… A mi me suena a mierda, pero si eso es lo que quieres creer entonces…" bufé ante sus palabras.

"Oh gran gordo gurú de la sexualidaad… u homosexualidad, ¿Cual es la respuesta real entonces?" frunció su ceño, el cual disipó inmediatamente para plantearse la pregunta, la respuesta.

"Ni puta idea, pero mi madre no tenía gónadas, y era más puta que tu y Kahl juntos, y coño, eso es mucho decir" recordé entonces lo dicho por Wendy, su intercambio con él, las cenizas de Liane, por las escrituras de Bebe. Estaba muerta… y era extraño pensar en aquella mujer cmo algo del pasado,algo ya inexistente.

"¿Que hiciste con las cenizas de tu madre?" pregunté desviando intencionalmente el tema, mientras las hamburguesas, pequeñas y simples llegaban a nuestra mesa. La sonrisa de él creció divertida, casi maliciosa… Y por un segundo se me pasó la idea de que había hecho algo profano, tal como masturbarse sobre ellas o que se yo, digo, era Cartman, y había visto cosas mil veces peores a lo largo de estos años…

"Bueno. Debido que, fue Kahl el guionista de la tragedia de mi madre, me tomé la molestia de ofrecersela en una cena" arqueé mis cejas sin sentirme realmente sorprendido, si, esperaba algo así.

"Vaya" tomó la hamburguesa, a la vez que yo, y mordimos apreciando el sabor que se antojaba artificial, guardamos silencio producto del desagrado, y él la dejó a un lado; yo, por otro lado, acostumbrado al mal sabor de la comida, simplemente la comí toda. Las papas por otro lado, estaban bien, le dí las mías al gordo, y él me dio el resto de su hamburguesa, todo entre banales conversaciones, bromas, o lapsos de cómodo silencio.

La noche se acentuaba, y pensé en lo ridículo del estamento de 'pasar el día', cuando se había acercado a mí al atardecer, unas cuantas horas antes de su debate programado a las siete.

En estas épocas el atardecer se apuraba en llegar, y el día corto como un suspiro juvenil, apagaba su luz tímida y cenicienta tan pronto como la mostraba.

"¿No tienes una conferencia o debate o algo así?" una vez más arrugó su expresión en clara miseria.

"Odio esos eventos de mierda" reí por lo bajo.

"Cambiar el mundo no siempre es divertido" y suspiró molesto.

"Como si convencer a un montón de imbéciles de algunos símbolos positivos cambiará el mundo. Siento que masturbo los intereses politicos y economicos de todo un auditorio, como una prostituta que no vende su cuerpo, sino que vende ideologías"

"¿Y no son así todos los revolucionarios?" su nariz se arrugó ante el nombre.

"No. Los revolucionarios fracasan o se corrompen, yo no"

"Por que tu naturaleza ya es por sí misma corrupta, y porque aún en el fracaso te las arreglarías para hallar la forma de joderlos a todos, y por medio de la miseria ajena, encontrar la victoria" sonrió poniéndose de pie, dejando sobre la mesa el precio de la comida, como si alguien tuviese la obligación de venir a recogerlo.

"Me conoces demasiado bien" e inició su andar hacia la salida "Hasta esta noche" y tras ello dejó el local, abriendo su sombrilla una vez más, mientras daba pasos sosegados de vuelta hacia su hotel.


	25. Terrenal

**Ando bastante llena de imaginación estos días xD esperemos que dure bastante tiempo c:**

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 25**

 **TERRENAL**

 **...**

* * *

...

Dios. Dios. Dios. Dios… Si al morir se sentía siquiera una milésima parte de esto, la tortura de la inmortalidad se dejaba de tornar insoportable.

Fuego corría por mis interiores, un volcán en erupción que cubriría, sin un ápice de culpa, mis entrañas en fuego, cual Pompeya, y me reduciría a cenizas desde mis adentros, no quedando más de mí que un cascarón vacío… Tan necesitado a su vez.

Dolía, y por más que tomara de esos putos supresores el fuego no se apagaba, casi sentía tirar insignificantes cubos de hielo de infinita pequeñez hacia el mar de piedra derretida, siendo mi respuesta no más que una pequeña estela de humo que se evaporaba en instantes, y una risa incrédula, que se burlaba de mis intentos por apagar ese fuego que imperaba en mis entrañas.

Me sumergí en la tina, el agua helada en su totalidad, viendo entre el diáfano líquido mis rizos danzar en carmín, mientras una parte insana de mí casi quería sumergirme en el agua hasta la inconsciencia. Si mis manos pudieran actuar independiente del resto de mi cuerpo, me estarían presionando contra la base de la tina, incapacitando mi subida, para así, tras la nada provocada por el ahogo, poder descansar de mi maldición llamada 'celo'.

Momentos como estos evocaban mi humanidad, y cuanto pudiese sugerir que era algo más se veía profanado, escupido, desechado como insignificantes intentos de no parecer algo más que un mero borrego de sus propios instintos.

Cuantas veces me había enclaustrado en mi habitación, consumiendo hasta el hartazgo mil y un libros, de mil y un autores desesperados por enajenar el espíritu de la carne, despreciando lo terrenal, escupiendo a ese cuerpo víctima de las distracciones de los sentidos… Pero al final del día se hallaban en el silencio de sus recámaras, acariciando su erecto miembro enrojecido en vergüenza, elevado en instinto.

Y lo odiaba. Me odiaba, y como el que ve en su propio reflejo a la sociedad misma, odiaba en consecuencia al mundo. Odiaba a la realidad, y a los cánones que nos había impuesto desde el nacer, recordándonos cada periodo nuestra insignificancia, nuestras cadenas en fuego alrededor de cuellos sangrantes, que nos ataban como esclavos a la terrenalidad.

Aún bajo el agua, mis pulmones exhaustos, enterré mis manos en mis hombros, rasgando en busca de dolor, dolor que pudiese divergir la necesidad de piel ajena… No, la necesidad de su piel.

Podía sentirle, a través aún del agua, tal vez no más que un recuerdo en mi mente que cobraba completa realidad… su aroma, la evocación de su piel, la necesidad que carcomía mis entrañas en busca de algo que les llenase… su cuerpo, su esencia, sus labios, su…

Grité en frustración bajo el agua, viendo burbujas escaparse hacia la superficie como mi ultimo rastro de aire, mientras mi erección, irremediable, palpitaba dolorosamente con cada batir de mi pecho.

La odiaba, lo odiaba, me odiaba… me odiaba tanto.

Tal vez era un efecto más de la marca, tal vez el hecho de no poder huir de él, tal vez el no haber satisfecho a esa odiosa necesidad de mi cuerpo desde hacía dos celos… pero la fuerza con que mi carne reclamaba carne ajena superaba cualquier tortura de esta índole concebible hasta la fecha.

Nunca había tenido un celo tan imperioso, y aquello me asustaba.

Puta cumbre de mierda, tenía que sincronizarse con mi celo, como si el destino mismo se hubiese unido a la naturaleza, para ambos, en consonancia, reírse a carcajadas en mi cara.

Estiré a tientas mi mano sobre el borde grueso y frío de la tina, tomando una manotada de supresores desparramados, llevándolos a mi boca aún bajo el agua en un desesperado intento por mantener siquiera un fragmento de control sobre mi mismo.

Lágrimas salinas de frustración se disolvían entre el agua, mientras en algún lado, algún atisbo aún racional de mi mente, se repetía como un mantra lo que el moribundo que aún no acepta la muerte se dice una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Solo soporta, ya va a pasar; solo soporta, ya va a pasar; solo soporta, ya va a pasar…

Solo una noche más.

...

* * *

...

Último día de la cumbre.

Como era de esperarse, decisiones estaban siendo tomadas, los representantes de varios países ya habían dejado clara su postura a favor y en contra de la propuesta, e incluso se estaba contemplando la posibilidad de realizar una especie de tratado internacional. Todo murmullos, claro estaba, de esos que anteceden a los cambios, de esos que solo llegan a los oídos de unos pocos.

Estreché la mano de mi contraparte, tras un debate sobre el peso de las consecuencias que tendría una decisión de este calibre, yo a favor, el en contra por supuesto.

Gané.

El segundo día Kyle asistió a mi lado como era de esperarse, siguiendo la misma rutina y formalidad de la apertura, para el tercero no salió de su habitación, y todo el piso estaba sumergido en el aroma del prominente celo de un omega.

Wendy y Bebe habían asistido toda la jornada, Kenny hasta el segundo; pero, para el tercero, había viajado fuera del país para seguir con sus… juegos, supongo, esos juegos que Wendy le mandaba a 'disfrutar'.

No había podido sacar mayor información de él, como era de esperarse seguía ciego en cuanto a sus intenciones, en cuanto a las de Wendy, así como ellos seguían ciegos ante las mías, en un baile de máscaras, donde nadie sabe quién es quién.

Eran cerca de las doce para cuando llegué al hotel. Me había tomado la molestia de ir a cenar con un grupo de potenciales inversores, ir a tomar unas copas a algún bar con esta antigua compañera de trabajo que tenía asuntos que atender en Suiza antes de partir de nuevo a New York, dejando el tiempo discurrir al tanto de que probablemente ahora, Kahl, presa de su naturaleza, sufría en silencio bajo las sábanas de su cama, como siempre tendía a hacer.

No le entendía, debía admitir, no entendía del todo su aversión.

Para él, los celos eran el epítome del infierno, el círculo más profundo y profano del averno dantesco, el flagelo del mortal, por su calidad de pecador.

Recordaba, poco tiempo después de reencontrarnos, una reunión casual en sus aposentos unos días después de su celo, vendido a un costo exorbitante a un magnate conocido por su sutil sadismo con sus omegas.

Se decía que había matado a cerca de tres por ciertas practicas que traspasaba el límite humano, ocultando sus perversiones tras la cara del arte; pues, se proclamaba artista en sus tiempos libres, monopolizando en fotografías el sufrimiento de sus presas, las cuales se exhibían en galerías a su nombre, y se ovacionaban bajo el pretexto de lo bello en el sufrimiento, como alguna temática de moda en esta descompuesta modernidad.

Había pagado una suma, se podría decir, extravagante, no porque Kahl fuese un anormal, sino por haber solicitado servicios 'extra'.

Llevar a cabo cicatrices en omegas hacía que su valor agregado disminuyese; pero este hombre, tras contabilizar con suma frialdad los sobrecostos de generar una cicatriz lo suficiente grande en él, presentó la propuesta a la compañía de la que yo aún no era más que un lacayo.

Llegó a pagar casi el triple de lo estipulado, bajo un minucioso contrato que determinaba el tamaño, lugar, profundidad y cuidados de la cicatriz que podría realizar, así como el número de fotos que podría tomar… cuantas quisiera, pero solo una podría salir al público, cuya ganancia de la subasta irían, en parte a la empresa, y en parte al magnate…

Tantas cosas, tanta frialdad en cuanto a la venta de una persona.

Recuerdo entrar en su habitación, el olor a desinfectante y hospital danzando en el aire. Se escondía entre sus sábanas, en un silencio mortecino, y por un momento contemplé la posibilidad de que se hubiese quitado la vida, no por el semblante a muerte que vagaba por la habitación, sino por la fotografía cuya subasta se llevaría a cabo en un par de semanas, expuesta en la página oficial de la galería de ese hombre.

La imagen no reflejaba nada más que su espalda desnuda, algunos rizos carmin yacían húmedos sobre sus hombros, donde líquido se deslizaba si apenas remanente por su marmórea piel.

Su piel… No sabía si era real o algún efecto generado con algún editor, estaba cosida. Hilo corría a ambos lados de su columna en zig zag, entrelazados, desde un poco más abajo de la nuca hasta su cadera en un hilo carmín, grueso, que finalizaba cerrado en un nudillo. No había sangre por donde la aguja había pasado, parecía de mentiras…

Entre sus omoplatos, a lo largo de su columna, en sus costados, sobresalían heridas superficiales, cuyo rastro desaparecería bajo el cuidado correcto en no más de unos días, mientras sus brazos, rodeando su cuerpo si apenas se veían. Sus dedos se mostraban inseguros a ambos lados de sus hombros, como si se abrazara en busca de confort, de un descanso al sufrimiento externo.

Y al final de ese recorrido de sacralidad profana, yacía el objeto central de la obra. Justo bajo la finalización de su columna, entre el iniciar de la curva de su trasero cubierto en mantas de seda carmin y pétalos escarlata, entre la última vértebra lumbar y el sacro, una larga laceración corría horizontal, de un largor de al menos diez centímetros de donde sangre brotaba salvaje, uniéndose al carmín de las sábanas, como si se deshiciera en telas, en pétalos moribundos.

No mostraba su rostro, pero reconocía demasiado bien esa espalda, ese lunar justo bajo sus costillas derechas, ese rasguño que dí a su cuello en el barco, y que nunca se curó en su totalidad.

Y algo en mi interior se revolcó en dolor, fue entonces menester visitarle, pues una incomodidad que roza al temor transtornaba mi sentir.

Recuerdo avanzar a lo largo de la pieza donde materiales de primeros auxilios descansaban en una mesa paralela a su enorme cama.

"¿Como estas?" temí que no respondiera, mientras me sorprendía a mi mismo por hallar algo de empatía en mi ser, casi inexistente, pero presente.

Gruñó entre mantas, enroscándose con mayor insistencia en su lugar.

"No puedo quedarme demasiado tiempo" hablé y bajó en breve la tela para dejarme ver sus ojos hinchados y feos, rojizos por el desbordamiento de más lágrimas de las que podía dar.

Sabía que no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar, quejarse, a quien rogar. Se encontraba solo, enclaustrado entre los libros que había logrado conseguir, entre los deberes de un producto, entre la insensibilidad de una máquina.

Este era su día de descanso, el día en el que se podía permitir sentir, pero para mañana, sabía que debía continuar con sus clases de francés, alemán y mandarín; su entrenamiento físico, el retocar de sus modales y técnicas, el refinar de sus habilidades… Todo, absolutamente todo, para complacer a hombres como el que días atrás habían profanado hasta el hartazgo su fragil cuerpo, quienes eran proclamados héroes, y no criminales.

Estaba solo, y yo era, en esa desolada isla en medio del mar en la que se moría en soledad, lo más cercano a un contacto humano que podía llegar a tener.

"Duele" murmuró entre renovados gimoteos "Dolía tanto, tanto, mientras me la metía, mientras me empalaba con su vomitiva polla, con sus asquerosos dedos hundidos en la herida; mientras sacaba fotos que no serían expuestas, más que para sus putas pajas matutinas" una arcada subió por su garganta, pronto se encontró al borde de la cama, dejando que sus entrañas se desbordaran en un pequeño recipiente que desprendía ese inconfundible tono a vómito. De sus labios no salió más que agua y bilis, y asumí que no había comido nada desde la última vez que desbocó todo su ser en esa vasija.

El asco que destiló sus palabras alcanzó hasta mi, así como el odio, la impotencia, la rabia…

"Peor aún…" continuó hablando entre una dolorida voz y respiraciones dificultosas, pequeñas arcadas filtrándose al final de las palabras "... Tengo miedo" murmuró tan bajo que si apenas le oí, y lágrimas se desbordaron una vez más como si ya hiciesen parte de su rostro, como una nariz más, o un par de ojos nuevos… que se yo.

Caminé en su dirección, mi pecho encogiéndose ante la imagen sin mi consentimiento, lo cual de cierta manera era molesto… Pero a su vez no lo podía culpar, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo humano.

Me detuve al costado de su cama, al lado de esa vasija a rebosar de vómito, y tomé asiento a su lado para apartar en silencio esos rizos desordenados que no hallaban lugar a donde pertenecer.

Su mirada, esos ojos jade me buscaron suplicantes, suplicantes por algo que ni él mismo podía identificar, pues hacia años nadie sentía siquiera un grado de simpatía hacia él. Quien diría que ser reducido a menos que un humano, sería tan doloroso.

"Solo sopórtalo, ya va a pasar" fue lo único que pude decir, inclinando mi frente contra la suya, ignorando el aroma a gasa, desinfectante y bilis.

"¿Cuando?" preguntó con si a duras penas un ápice de fuerza, mientras gimoteos caían al vacío.

"Cuando aprendas a aceptar lo que eres, un simple objeto" susurré contra su rostro al tanto de que aquello le dolía, le quemaba, pues era exactamente lo contrario a lo que deseaba escuchar.

Bien le hubiese podido confirmar su humanidad, decirle que aquel hombre era un degenerado, descompuesto ser que había perdido su calidad de ser humano hacía décadas, pues era tan terrenal que incluso se tornaba rastrero… Pero no, solo reafirmé lo que cada persona decía a su oído.

No eres más que un objeto.

Me empujó lejos y huyó hacia el interior de sus mantas, su llanto desgarrador volviéndose fuerte, roto. Y quise corregirme, decirle aquello que deseaba escuchar; pero aquello no haría más que volverle débil, endeble, darle esperanzas falsas que serían destruidas la próxima vez que alguien abusase de él… Y en mi posición actual, no era algo que pudiese evitar, por tanto, la opción más lógica era golpearle, hasta que la herida cicatrizara al punto de que, de ser golpeado en el mismo lugar una vez más, ya no hubiese herida que contemplar.

A pesar de las cicatrices, debido al éxito de la foto en la subasta, se le consideró una obra de arte viva, y las marcas dejaron de ser defectos, y pasaron a ser valor adquirido… Todo porque el dueño de las laceraciones era un supuesto artista de renombre.

Ese era el tipo de eventos que debía rememorar para intentar concebir su aversión a su propio celo, a su propia persona, porque, probablemente, no era más que un recuerdo de su ser cosificado, disminuido, a punta de golpes, abusos y violaciones, a no más que un agujero perfumado en hormonas.

Hoy era el tercer día de su celo, el último y más fuerte… Y me las había arreglado para no tocarlo ni una vez, una tortura, pero nadie era tan bueno como yo en cuanto a torturas, después de todo.

En cuanto atravesé el umbral del hotel, su aroma me alcanzó como una señal de imperiosa necesidad, tan fuerte y punzante, que parecía una hemorragia de vida, la cual dió la impresión pronto desaparecería en nada, trayendo consigo la muerte.

Aquello jaló una hebra muerta en mí, como un hilo suelto en una prenda, que coces de nuevo a donde pertenecía. Y temí por él.

Guiado por instintos, probablemente propios de la marca, me apresuré al elevador tratando de recordar la habitación donde se había quedado, aunque poco importaba, su olor me guiaría.

En cuanto alcancé el piso indicado me apresuré al interior, dejando tras de mí el elevador para encontrarme con una pequeña multitud de alfas claramente atraídos hacia el aroma. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, y por suerte solo yo la tenía.

Aparté al grupo de gente para abrir, y cerré casi de inmediato tras entrar para impedir cualquier futura interrupción, y le busqué.

Toda la habitación desbordaba del aroma al punto de la intoxicación, alterando mi pensamiento racional, secando mi boca en ansias, elevando mi miembro en anticipación. Pero no le encontraba.

Una rabia casi animal me llenó en frustración por no tenerle a la mano, hasta ver la luz del cuarto del baño encendida, agua desbordándose por debajo de la puerta, corriendo a lo largo del piso y mi pecho dio un vuelco doloroso.

Casi corrí.

Abrí la puerta y le ví, sumergido, su ropa deshecha en el suelo, su tez completamente desnuda entre agua helada, supresores desparramados en el suelo, en el borde de la bañera, mientras desesperadamente se mantenía al fondo de la misma entre burbujas que se escapaban de sus fríos labios, de su tembloroso cuerpo.

"Este hijo de puta" murmuré en fastidio, acercándome a paso apurado para arrodillarme frente a la bañera y sacarle de un jalón. Tomó aire completamente sorprendido, sus ojos hinchados en rojo por lágrimas desbordadas, su cuerpo tan frío como el hielo temblando casi convulsivamente por la prominente hipotermia. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba metido ahí? ¿Desde que me fui o…

Intentó soltar mi agarre en un movimiento violento, lanzando un golpe débil y patético hacia mi pecho, gritando insultos sin real sentido.

"¡Alejate!" espetó inutilmente "¡Dejame!" y llanto renovó su correr por su rostro "No me toques, no me toques, no me toques" en un impulso casi salvaje estiró su mano hacia un montón de supresores y los embutió en su boca, tan rápido que si apenas pude evitarlo, abriendo a la fuerza sus labios, obligándole a escupir. Y lloraba, lloraba como un niño tras una caída, alejándose de mí tanto como podía, como si mi roce quemase "Duele, duele"

Me alejé, y se encogió en una esquina de la tina hundiendo sus manos en sus hombros, como en aquella foto, abrazándose en busca de algo que calmase su dolor…

Tomé una toalla que descansaba sobre una barra de acero tallado.

"Ven" ordené.

"Pudrete" y escupió de vuelta. Mi libido permanecía al borde, ni la escena ni su obvio sufrimiento lo hacía disminuir siquiera un poco, por el contrario, parecía avivarlo como madera al fuego.

Le tomé del brazo sin medir mi fuerza, y de un jalón lo hice salir tambaleándose de la bañera, para agarrarlo en su torpe erguir con la toalla, envolverlo, y a pesar de su resistencia lo cual dificultó todo el proceso, levantarle entre mis brazos.

"Arde… Dios, siento que me estoy quemando por dentro" balbuceó entre temblores de obvio frío. Le tiré sobre la cama…

Esto me sobrepasaba…

"Lo necesito" se liberó de la toalla y elevó sus brazos en mi dirección, entre lágrimas, temblores y clara inconsciencia producto del punto más alto de su celo murmuró: "Haz que deje de doler, por favor" calor subió por mi cuerpo en un deseo casi animal y requirió de toda mi fuerza de voluntad de no lanzarme cual lobo hambriento sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

"No sabes lo que estás dicien…"

"¿Crees que me importa una mierda? Sé que me voy a arrepentir, que nos vamos a ignorar tras esto, que haremos como si nada nunca hubiese pasado mientras nos carcome la puta necesidad de repetirlo… Pero ahora… Ahora finjamos que no somos más que títeres en manos de la carne… y cojamos de una puta vez mientras la excusa dure" su mano bajo a lo largo de su abdomen, alcanzando su miembro erecto, elevado en desbordante necesidad, gotas de presemen cayendo de la punta, entremezclandose con fría agua, con sus dedos tanteando su tez como si de una herida abierta se tratara "No me hagas rogar, sabes que preferiría arder en el infierno antes que rogarte a ti" y su completa desnudez, sus labios retomando el color que había perdido en la ducha fría, sus ojos suplicantes del tono del jade, sus rizos húmedos caídos teatralmente sobre la almohada beige, terminaron de nublar por completo mi razón.

Y que la razón me perdonara, pues hoy era víctima de su mayor enemigo… el calor ajeno.

Me cerní sobre su pequeña figura en la cama, apoderandome de sus labios en una pasión que desbocó entre lenguas ansiosas, que poco tardaron en tantearse como si de la primera vez se tratase.

Le deseaba, lo deseaba al punto del dolor, de la obsesión que suscitaba su figura tras el bajar de mis párpados. Estuviese al otro lado del océano, estuviese en la habitación contigua, su figura daba caza a mi razón en busca de mi subyugo, en una carrera por la cordura… la cual dudaba en caer a sus pies, o sujetarse del borde del abismo antes de perderse en ese vacío irónicamente lleno de sentimientos.

Sentir se reducía a un pecado, un pecado del que huíamos cuales fugitivos en trenes, siempre en direcciones contrarias, que por alguna razón se encontraban en cruces, en estaciones, y debíamos volver a empacar, volver a huir, volver a mirar hacia el otro lado en miedo, ante lo que veríamos en el rostro del otro…

¿Qué veríamos?. Me pregunté mientras me alejaba para tomar aire, para contemplar su mirada ahora fija en la mía, con una ternura producto de murallas caídas, de defensas bajadas, de… algo que no podía reconocer, que temía reconocer. Y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de corregir aquellas palabras que dije hacia años, esas palabras que enterré cual daga en su joven e inocente corazón hecho un meollo de heridas aún sangrantes.

"Eres humano…" y sonó tan estúpido que mi yó cínico rió en burla en mis entrañas. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa "Tan humano como yo, probablemente más… Tan humano como la imagen que creó tu dios judío, como tu madre o tu padre, como tu hermanito Ike… Eres real, y si un objeto llegase a ostentar tu empatía, tu amabilidad, tu… homosexualidad…" reí por la última palabra "Entonces sería considerado humano también, incapaz de ser evaluado monetariamente, incapaz por tanto, de ser comercializado, comprado, vendido…" y lágrimas volvieron a desbordarse por sus rosadas mejillas.

"¿Por que haces esto?" habló contra mis labios "Me tientas, me elevas… para luego dejarme caer" y rodeó mi cuello, me atrajo para un segundo beso que se extendió entre el quitar de mi abrigo, corbata, camisa, camiseta… y se separó por un segundo, sus manos tanteando la piel de mi espalda "No hables, solo lo harás todo más difícil" plantó un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios "No soy Kyle ahora, solo el agujero donde te correras" murmuró cerca de mi oído desatando con maestría mi cinturón y botones "Así que solo cogeme en silencio"

Tras decir aquello empujó mi pecho hacia atrás, y tras haber liberado mi miembro, dio

media vuelta sobre la cama y elevó su cadera donde esa cicatriz seguía viva aún a pesar de los años, gruesa y larga, sobresaliente como carne soplada, de un tono rosa… y pequeños puntos a ambos lados de su columna, donde supuse le habían cocido ese hilo rojo… Así que si había sido real.

"Rápido" murmuró contra la almohada, mientras lubricante natural corría entre sus piernas abiertas.

Mi respiración se atascó, y aun cuando deseaba hacer de él mil cosas más que solo… penetrarle, mi instinto no me dejó ver más allá de la necesidad. Y entré.

Si el paraíso podía emular siquiera una milésima parte de esta sensación de plena complacencia carnal, podría dejar de pecar hasta el final de mis días para sentirlo eternamente.

Un gemido escapó de mis labios incrédulo por el placer tan brutal que corrió por mi cuerpo cual erupción en Pompeya. Y ahora ambos éramos víctimas del consumir de cenizas, yaciendo inmóviles en placer, un placer que haría sonrojar a cualquier dios de la fertilidad.

Una segunda estocada y nuestros gemidos se sincronizaron en una sinfonía pecaminosa, que se alargó por la tercera, cuarta, quinta penetración con el simple fin de nublar los sentidos más allá del cuerpo.

Y bajamos a la tierra para degustar ese manjar llamado éxtasis, olvidando las maquinaciones del mundo, los planes, las conversaciones suspicaces, las decisiones que producían muertes, cambios que afectaban a miles de personas… olvidando ese plano donde no éramos humanos, sino dioses; pero esto, esto era un placer solo propio de la carne, de la humanidad, de la bajeza del ser que deja tras de sí la razón y la fe y se desboca en la piel ajena.

¿Por qué lo odiaba tanto? si de poder hacerle mío cada día de nuestras existencias, renunciar a esa condición de dios parecía un precio insignificante que pagar.

Enterré mis dedos en su cabello, y le jalé hacia mí para que irguiera su espalda, sentirle contra mi pecho mientras sus gemidos intercalados entre gimoteos desbordaban mis oídos. Wagner, Tchaikovsky, Beethoven, hasta el mismísimo Mozart se podía ir a la mierda; ninguno podía equipararse al sentimiento hecho arte por medio de este acto, expuesto tribalmente en su rota y melodiosa voz, en ese llanto de odio a sí mismo, en esos gemidos producto de un placer que aborrecía aceptar.

Él era una obra de arte, y yo no más que un espectador de tantos que tenía el privilegio de hacerle mío tan solo por una noche.

Mi corazón cerca del orgasmo desbordaba de emociones, mi cabeza estaba en algún plano lejano, y mi razón solo tenía como axioma su existencia en mi vida. Y temí esto, pero alejé el temor por primera vez en mi vida, para dejar fluir esas palabras que siempre traían consigo tormentas dignas del armagedon.

"Te amo" susurré en sus oído como una mentira producto del momento. Respondió en un gemido, su llanto cesó y recargó su cabeza contra mi hombro, elevando su brazo para rodear mi cuello.

"Amame a lo largo de toda la noche entonces… Y cuando se evapore al amanecer tu amor, el mío, por otro lado, se habrá quedado incrustado en mi pecho hasta el fin de nuestros días" habló con solemnidad, a pesar de su rota garganta, como si recitara alguna clase de poema.

Reí contra su mejilla suavizando el ritmo, buscando sosegar cuanto fuese posible el prominente éxtasis.

"Mentir se te da demasiado bien" susurré contra su tez aún húmeda, por sudor, por restos remanentes de agua.

"Y aún así, mis mentiras palidecen ante las tuyas, _amor_ " el orgasmo de ambos se precipitó en un estallar sincronizado de vida. Mordí su cuello para suprimir mi gruñido de placer, y sentí sus dedos enterrarse en mi piel mientras su voz se desgarraba en un delicioso alarido de satisfacción.

Y estuvimos allí, como cuerpos hecho estatuas por las cenizas de este fuego apagado, estáticos entre respiraciones agitadas, el elevar de las conciencias de ese suelo donde, como criaturas terrenales, nos habíamos revolcado; adquiriendo un segundo de razón sobre la situación, contemplando por primera vez nuestro crimen.

Pero lo ignoramos, y pronto nos encontrábamos buscando por la piel del otro, buscando por un segundo momento, por un tercero y un cuarto, hasta que el amanecer se presentó contra las ventanas y atravesó la traslúcida cortina. Y viéndonos ya satisfechos él cayó dormido en su impudorosa desnudez, apaciguado en una noche de fuego, respirando plácida y calmadamente mientras rizos caían por su lastimero rostro.

Le observé en silencio mientras dormía, sin el mas minimo animo de bajar mis párpados al tanto de que esto, dentro de unas horas, se vería obligado a olvidarse entre el trajín de la vida; porque aunque esto era lo único que parecía significar el vivir, irónicamente, era lo que menos nos podíamos permitir.

Moví mi mano hacia su mejilla, intentando limpiar ese rastro seco de lágrimas, fallando en el proceso. Solo recargue mi mano en su tez, y dejé mi pulgar correr por sus fríos labios, su enrojecida nariz por una bien merecida gripe por hijo de puta, y el resto de su tez a mi alcance.

Me sentía elevado, mis sentimientos enajenados de la realidad aguardaban en una esquina por aparecer y burlarse de mi humanidad. Empatía, temor… amor… Cuantos sinsentidos en una sola noche, con el potencial de destruirme en un tronar de dedos. Y recordé ese pensamiento en el restaurante.

La marca nos hacía débiles, débiles al otro… Y me preguntaba, si realmente la marca era la dueña de nuestro mártir, o si éramos nosotros mismos quienes dimos injustificadamente ese poder en esa ridícula excusa.

Corrí algunos de sus rizos con cuidado, conté esas casi imperceptibles pecas sobre sus blancos hombros, sobre el fino tabique de su nariz de un tono miel, solo visibles en esta cercanía, bajo esta luz. Sus pestañas que se movían en breve entre sus sueños, y sus respiraciones lentas y controladas.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. No pude dormir, solo observarle, como intentando absorber en lo mayor posible, este personaje tan contrario al que lidiaba con el mundo. Indefenso, soñoliento, silencioso, apacible, feliz… mío. En unas horas se volvería impetuoso, peligroso, con esta mirada altiva de superioridad aún en su clara jerarquía inferior, miserable entre sus afanes por salvar lo insalvable, y de todos; pero a su vez, de nadie.

Abrió en breve sus ojos, sus párpados cerrándose una vez más ante la luz que perforaba la ventana. Y tras acostumbrarse a la iluminación, sus orbes me observaron aún cansados, enrojecidos, algo hinchados.

Y pensé, que por más que otros le tuviesen, solo yo le vería en un estado tan desastroso y endeble como ahora, solo yo le haría gritar tal como lo había hecho la noche anterior, solo yo le salvaría de sí mismo.

Me observó con una mirada algo confundida, como si tratase de juntar las piezas de un rompecabezas, todas desparramadas por mi rostro. Y suspiró, un suspiro doloroso, exahusto, roto…

"¿Aún me amas?" preguntó volviendo a cerrar sus ojos. Sonreí ante la pregunta, recordando a duras penas las palabras que había murmurado la noche anterior.

"¿Que respuesta te gustaría?" y los volvió a elevar, arrastrando las sábanas sobre sus hombros en un breve temblor de frío. Sorbió mocos, para luego estornudar torpemente. Bueno, igual, quién podría estornudar con gracia; y limpio unas cuantas lagrimillas que se deslizaron por la comisura de sus ojos debido al acto.

"La menos falsa" dijo al fin con su voz algo congestionada.

"Sí" respondí sin saber si aquello era verdad o no, no es como que hubiese un manual sobre sentimientos, o alguna clase de cuadro clínico para describir los síntomas de esta enfermedad; pero si, entre todos los sentires que habían obsesionado a mi pecho hasta el momento, había uno siquiera un poco cercano al querer… Era esto.

Rió por lo bajo, buscando mi mirada en burla que no se molestó en esconder.

"¿Estas drogado?" me encogí de hombros, acercando mi rostro hacia el suyo, juntando nuestras frentes, encadenando nuestras miradas.

"Somos dioses atiborrandose de ambrosía. Claro que estoy drogado Kahl" soltó una segunda risilla tintada de inocencia y real felicidad, y solo me limité a contemplarle fascinado por ser el dueño de tal sincero despliegue.

Iba a decir algo más, pero mi celular vibró, y la mirada de ambos se ensombreció casi por instinto, ante el primer llamado de la realidad. Dejé ir aire alejándome, buscando por mi teléfono. Una llamada entrante de Heidi.

Chasqueé mi lengua alejándome de la cama, sentándome en el borde para luego ponerme de pie e ir al baño a contestar.

"¿Sí?" respondí tras cerrar la puerta.

" _Llegó hasta New York el éxito de la cumbre, y ya inicie el proceso de boicot en ciertos países, así que te recomiendo decirle a Kyle que aliste las maletas, puesto que iremos a convencer al mundo de que se rinda_ "

"¿Irás con él?"

" _Y tú también, alguien tiene que respaldar esos modelos económicos ¿no?_ " dejé ir un suspiro de tedio " _Mira, odio esto tanto como tu; pero mueve el culo, que no tenemos toda la vida_ " y colgó. Chasqueé mi lengua en tedio saliendo del baño, Kyle me miraba desde la cama, enroscado en sabanas, estornudando de tanto en tanto.

Se mordió la lengua para evitar preguntar quien era, era claro que la curiosidad le carcomía.

"Era alguien del banco mundial" arqueó sus cejas en sorpresa "Respaldará tus planes de desarrollo, pero debemos viajar para convencerlos personalmente" sonrió en desdén, como si recién recordara aquello.

"Bien" y se cubrió por completo entre sus cobijas "Toma tu ropa y vuelve a tu cuarto, hay mucho que empacar y organizar"

Y aquella oración sentenció el fin de la velada. El fin de ese pequeño momento de vida.


	26. Huir

**Bueno, y seguimos. Nos acercamos al final... mas o menos xD**

 **Y si, la canción del final es "Poetry, how does it feel" de Akua Naru.**

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 26**

 **HUIR**

 **...**

* * *

Atascados en el tráfico guardábamos silencio mientras la radio intercalaba canciones viejas con monótonas propagandas, pronto sonaba algo de Nina Simone mientras la lluvia golpeaba contra la ventana del auto, y el sonido sordo del parabrisas iba y venía entre gotas deformadas por la luz de la ciudad. Luces naranjas nos rodeaban como antorchas, de las luces traseras de un río de autos. Este tráfico iba para largo.

Nuestros aromas se entremezclaban en el pequeño espacio, recuerdos de la noche anterior aún flotaban entre nosotros, fantasmas que se negaban a descansar en paz.

La marca se había reforzado. Más fuerte que nunca quemaba contra mi cuello… Y solo bastaba una noche.

Recordé el patético estado en el que me encontró… Dios, ¿podía ser más humillante… Si, bueno, habíamos cogido.

Sabía que me arrepentiría, si a duras penas podía recordar la noche anterior entre la algarabía que era mi razón, pero lo que recordaba tan claro como el agua que me ahogaba, era el saber que me arrepentiría… El problema yacía fundamentalmente en el que, de hecho, no lo hacía.

No recordaba casi nada, y palabras se perdían entre sueños lejanos, de esos que no podías distinguir entre memorias o solo lo que soñaste deseaste que pasara.

Eres humano, dijo… eres humano.

Mi pecho tembló ante las palabras encogiendome en mi asiento, evitando mirar en su dirección mientras maldecía por lo bajo a los mil conductores que habían decidido transitar por esta misma vía, a esta misma hora, este mismo día, a la vez que él.

Pero aún si tenía razón, y en algun punto lograba traspasar esas mil cadenas que me mantenían, aunque no en cuerpo, pero sí en alma, en esa torre de cristal; entonces… no sabía, no sabía, porque en algún punto había dejado de imaginarlo, ¿pero no había empezado a luchar por ello inicialmente?¿Cuando había olvidado eso?; pero qué más daba, ahora mismo no me podía permitir actuar como un transeúnte que no le concierne el mundo, ese algo que generalmente eran los betas, no, ahora mismo debía ser un omega, una herramienta con un fin… un fin que tal vez, con suerte, me liberaría en cierto grado de mis cadenas. No completamente, no… estaba tan roto, tan descompuesto que me sentía incapaz de volver atrás, incapaz de solo… vivir bajo el manto de la monotonía y la calma.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó, dejé ir aire sin la más remota idea de como poner siquiera un fragmento de lo que corría por mi cabeza en palabras.

"No lo sé" bufó en tedio.

"¿Como coño no vas a saber? es tu puta cabeza" le miré de reojo.

"¿Y tu, que piensas?" guardó silencio por un par de segundos, frunció su ceño para pitar a

un hombre que había cambiado de carril y…

"No lo sé" respondió al fin. Sonreí distante.

"Ya…" su celular vibraba en la lejanía, constantemente… demasiado constantemente. Lo estaba ignorando. ¿Era eso inteligente?. No me molesté en preguntar, guardando silencio entre el blues y la lluvia, solo apreciando su aroma en el silencio que, estando bajo el mismo techo, nos tendía a abordar.

"Entonces…" habló por fin, aclarando su garganta para continuar "¿No hablaremos al respecto?"

"¿Hablar sobre que?" recargué mi cabeza contra el vidrio, viendo los transeúntes ir y venir entre calles bañadas en agua de lluvia, la luz de farolas naranjas, y neón contorneando mil y un avisos, sombrillas deteniendo el estamento del cielo, que se filtraba hasta el suelo por canaletas, y corría hacia los desagües en los costados de la avenida con un fuerza lenta y sosegada, pequeños ríos paseando por la acera junto a los peatones.

"¿Lo ignoraremos entonces?"

"Estoy tratando de hacerlo, si" dejó ir aire claramente fastidiado.

"Es difícil entenderte a veces" reí por lo bajo ante sus palabras.

"¿Alguna vez me has entendido?"

"Más de lo que crees"

"Oh… Ya veo. Entonces entenderás el porque es menester, tanto para mí, como para tí el… ignorar todo esto"

"Bueno, entiendo que eres un marica" rodé mis ojos ante la respuesta, no realmente sorprendido "Pero también entiendo que ahora mismo mil asuntos nos reclaman, tu necesitas más hilos en tu red, yo más números positivos en el balance…"

"Y para eso debemos centrarnos en ello; de nada sirve ensimismarse en una fantasía, cuando la realidad llama a la puerta con tal apremio" de nuevo silencio volvió a abordar el ambiente.

"¿Y cuando… todo termine?" preguntó de la nada, le miré de reojo, estrechando mi mirada ante la pregunta.

"Nunca terminaremos Cartman, estos procesos tienden a llevar toda una vida" chasqueó la lengua en tedio.

"Tienes una respuesta para todo ¿no?" asentí.

"Y tu el culo lleno de preguntas estúpidas; por eso lo tendrás tan gordo" vi por el retrovisor como rodaba sus ojos en fastidio.

"¿Y si… por alguna razón fallamos?"

"Entonces tú seguirás siendo un alfa, y yo un omega. Nada más, nada menos"

"¿Y es eso tan malo?" le miré incrédulo.

"No lo sé culón, la última vez que miré, mi vida estaba hecha una mierda por ser omega. Puede que a ti te haya salido el puto tiquete dorado, pero yo…"

"Podría sacarte de esa terrible concepción, o podríamos dejar todo atrás para ir un lugar donde no importe esa mierda de alfas y omeg…"

"¿Y acaso ese lugar existe?"

"Puede que no, pero tenemos dinero suficiente para al menos simularlo. Comprar un condominio en algún lugar lejano, cientos de hectáreas alrededor para que nadie pueda rastrear nuestros aromas a menos que entren a un área que podemos vigilar, mientras vivimos una vida relativamente normal y…"

"Recluidos, alejados… no podríamos ir a comprar los víveres sin atraer miradas de mil y un personas, sin que te miraran como alguna clase de dios, sin que me miraran como alguna clase de perro doméstico…"

"Existen los domicilios ¿sabes?" negué.

"Nunca funcionaría… y aún de hacerlo, ¿de qué sirve? si más allá de esos lindes marcados por ideales absurdos habrán mil y un omegas sufriendo. Dar la espalda a la realidad para sucumbir ante una existencia egoísta es tan propio de tí" le miré encontrando su mirada en breve dolida, escondió ese sesgo en segundos "Pero no propio de mi… y si esas palabras que dijiste tenían siquiera una milésima de verdad… entonces estarás a mi lado en este tedioso proceso; pero… si mentías…" una punzada atravesó mi pecho por el simple pensamiento, punzada que ignoré para continuar mi estamento "Si mentías… entonces lo destruirás todo como siempre, derrumbarás todo lo construido, y al final del colapso te reirás en mi cara" guardó silencio, un silencio casi culpable…

"Tal vez que todo caiga es lo mejor" y ese estamento me perturbó por un segundo. ¿Estaba planeando algo?. Le miré en busca de respuestas, pero no había nada en su rostro "¿Qué pasaría si… fuese incapaz de generar una propuesta sostenible para la empresa y entraremos en crisis?"

Había contemplado aquella posibilidad… Sí que lo había hecho, y la temía con encarnada desesperación, porque de haber una, absolutamente todo se derrumbaría en nada… Tantos años de preparación, de planeación, de sufrimiento, todo reducido a cenizas ante los pies de un sistema, que por naturaleza, funcionaba en crisis.

"No pasará"

"Bien, no pasará… Pero ¿Y si pasara?"

"En tal caso, bueno, de nada habrían servido nuestros avances hasta ahora, sería el equivalente a perder mil putas horas de juego sin guardar" le miré de reojo "¿Entiendes?" y volvió en mi dirección con una mirada molesta.

"No, ¿No sería entonces una buena oportunidad para resetear la partida? ¿Hacerlo mejor?"

"¿Mejor para quién?"

"Para los omegas"

"Una partida es una partida Cartman, la historia no se puede cambiar, ni la interfaz, ni la jugabilidad… Aún de haber una crisis el sistema se mantendrá en pie. ¿Qué pasó tras la crisis de los treinta?, se mejoró el sistema contable, se fortificó la veracidad de los reportes financieros en contraste con la realidad de la producción, se reforzó la participación del estado en el mercado… Mejoró, más no decayó" me encogí de hombros "Y la del dos mil ocho no se ha solucionado en su totalidad siquiera, el país tiene una deuda billonaria que le pesa y a pesar de ello continúa en pie… ¿Y sabes que pasaría, si por alguna razón cayese la potencia económica más grande en la actualidad?" volvió su mirada a la carretera en silencio.

"Otra la reemplazaría" asentí.

"Bien sea Japón, Alemania, incluso China… el sistem es como una hydra, de cortar una cabeza solo surgirán tres; y los mismos seguirán en poder, y los mismos seguirán subyugados, porque poco importa quien cae o quien se levanta, un sistema que ha alcanzado este nivel de complejidad es inquebrantable, y aún si no es perenne, su fin vendrá lento y a su debido tiempo, como la muerte de una estrella… Sabemos que morirá, ¿Pero acaso tenemos el poder para producirla?"

"Tal vez" su respuesta no me sorprendió, solo alguien como él tendría el ego lo suficientemente grande como para creerse capaz de amenazar al mismo dios.

"No… no tenemos tal poder Cartman, porque aún si lograras una crisis lo suficiente grande para hacer caer a esas tres grandes potencias en América, Asia y Europa, no solo dañarías al sistema mismo, sino a los cientos de millones de personas que dependen de él" sonreí al tanto de que aquello poco le importaba "La caída de estos grandes titanes son como grandes fichas de dominó que empujaran a las pequeñas que le siguen. Si EEUU entrase en crisis, este ajustaría las tasas de interés de las deudas con países aún en desarrollo, ahorcando a su vez al segundo y, sobre todo, al tercer mundo… Todos se jalarían entre todos para evitar caer, como algún dramático cuadro de almas precipitándose al infierno; y en medio del caos poco podría salvar a esas almas en pena más que un suceso que impulsase una vez más la economía desde el abismo hacia el borde, como siempre lo ha estado. Sabes que un evento de tal magnitud o puede ser muy bueno o muy malo; o puede ser una guerra mundial como en el caso de la crisis de los años treinta… Digo, habrás escuchado la entrevista a Keynes en la BBC justo antes del iniciar de la guerra, el como lo llamaba un mal necesario, porque, a fin de cuentas, el gasto público en armamento y reconstrucción que se llevaría en aquel entonces volvería a poner la economía en marcha… O puede ser algo muy bueno; pero nunca hemos visto algo de tal índole, ¿O si?"

"No"

"No podemos derrocar al sistema, no podemos destruirlo o forzarlo a retirarse… solo podemos mejorarlo en pos a nuestro beneficio, y eso intento hacer. Mientras una sola alma vuelva del pozo de la condena tras jalar cientos por evitar su caída, el sistema seguirá en pie, y resurgirá más fuerte tras un colapso que quitó del camino a la mayoría de los contendientes, encontrando frente a él no más que un campo fertilizado con los cadáveres de la competencia"

"Vaya, qué poético"

"Siendo que no entiendes con terminología, apelo al simbolismo, gorda" chasqueó la lengua en tedio "Vamos, refuta mi percepción, me encantaría ver en funcionamiento tu positivismo… o egocentrismo"

"Si es posible predecir quién surgirá del pozo en última instancia, y este potencial económico funciona en pro a un nuevo sistema, obligando a los estados a cambiar su funcionamiento… Entonces se podría cambiar algo. Sabes que en la actualidad el estado se ve superado en creces por las transnacionales y multinacionales, cuyos intereses trascienden a las fronteras, y por tanto, cuando impera la necesidad de mayor rentabilidad, las leyes mismas"

"¿Entonces dices que si se predicen los ganadores que liderarán a la economía tras la crisis, si éstos actuasen en pro a un nuevo sistema… es posible que no solo la economía, sino también la ley se acoplase al mismo?" asintió tomando un desvío para evitar la larga fila de tránsito frente a nosotros "¿Sabes lo difícil que podría llegar a ser eso? prever el funcionamiento del mundo entero en pos a un evento de tal magnitud que altera tantos aspectos de la vida… el cómo la gente, los gobiernos, las empresas reaccionarán; y aún así, de predecirlo, absolutamente nada garantiza que los que queden atrás apelen a un nuevo sistema… Es imposible Cartman, tal como tirar una piedra al río, y no solo calcular la coordenada exacta sobre dónde caerá la piedra, sino también que esta coordenada sirva a nuestros intereses… Y no solo es una piedra, son miles"

"Bueno, soñar no cuesta nada" sonrió en mi dirección.

"Y aún de lograrlo… por gracia y obra de tu puta madre, el sufrimiento, las muertes, las consecuencias sobre la vida de miles de millones de personas serían abrumadoras… inhumanas" con solo pensarlo me sentía estremecer… Pensar en actuar de tal manera, sojuzgando sobre el mundo como si las cifras carecieran de vida, de realidades tras las mismas era… era digno de alguien cuyo poder había sesgado su percepción de la realidad, o un psicópata. Alguien como Cartman seguramente.

"No lo harás ¿verdad?"

"¿Eh?" viró en mi dirección.

"Causar una crisis de tal magnitud… Aunque dudo que lo logres, eres capaz de cosas sobrehumanas, o inhumanas, cuando te lo propones" sonrió en desdén.

"Demasiado trabajo" habló al fin tras un momento de silencio. Dios, de mentir probablemente sería imposible para mi el saberlo, su vida básicamente consistían en dar la mentira correcta en el momento correcto.

...

* * *

...

" _Eso sería todo por ahora_ " habló a través de la pantalla, mientras la habitación mugrienta de algún hotelucho al otro lado del mundo se levantaba a su espalda. Movió su mirada hacia una ventana por la que si apenas se filtraba algo de luz, dejando ver marcas de hollín y suciedad en su tez, una cicatriz nueva que aún no se había curado justo bajo la línea de su mandíbula, y la prominencia de las ojeras que bajaban en torno a su puente como sentencias de muerte.

"¿Cuantos?" pregunté recargándome sobre mi asiento de cuero, contemplando la pantalla del computador en silencio mientras tomaba una milésima taza de café.

" _¿Cuantos que?"_ volvió hacia mí curioso, empezando a encender un cigarro de mala calidad.

"Cuantos muertos" su mirada azul me observó curiosa. Una sonrisa se elevó mientras sostenía el cigarro entre sus dientes.

" _¿Debía contar?_ " musitó con el cigarrillo en su lugar, para absorber el humo y luego soltar una voluta blanca al aire.

"No, pero asumo que lo haces" elevó su mirada apreciativo, buscando por la respuesta en el techo, aún cuando no estaba allí.

" _No he contado a los alfas, o a los beta. Solo omegas_ " volvió a fumar parte de su cigarro, el rojo de la estela de fuego al final de su droga calcinandose, tornando en negro el blanco papelillo a un ritmo alarmante.

"¿Cuantos?" repetí la pregunta. Su sonrisa se perdió en un recuerdo y murmuró el número que si apenas entendí, sintiendo mi pecho hundirse como pétalos aplastados entre barro.

" _Y aún así no son números concretos; sabes que mueren en ambos lados, y que hay muertes que nunca llegan a nuestros oídos… de esas crueles que suceden en los callejones a donde no alcanzan las balas; pero si la perversión humana_ " se encogió de hombros dejando ir humo entre sus palabras, desbordando de sus labios resecos, de sus fosas enrojecidas por el polvo levantado por la guerra " _Podrían ser el doble_ "

Un temblor en mis manos devino de su estamento, y era más que obvio que l consternación se vió reflejada en mi rostro, pues solo guardo silencio mientras yo buscaba por aire para evitar caer rendida ante las estadísticas.

" _No deberías mostrar esa expresión a otros_ " comentó tras un rato.

"Que expresión"

" _Esa, de arrepentimiento. Duda. Podría costar más vidas de las que crees_ " tiró la última colilla de su cigarro hacia la ventana " _Ten cuidado de no flaquear, la gente que muere aquí cada día no lo hace en pos a un líder débil; sería terrible si tus convicciones fuesen de menor valor que las de tu soldado_ "

"Entiendo" cubrí mi rostro en un gesto disimulado, irguiendo mi figura, dejando mi cabello caer sobre mi expresión cansada.

" _Lee el informe de los últimos avances en Sudáfrica; esperaré por tus ordenes_ " y colgó.

Tras su ausencia el estudio se sumió en silencio que para este punto aborrecía. Coloque algo de música para amainar los nervios, aunque poco hacia, y me alejé de mi silla y escritorio, dando pasos sin una dirección específica por la amplia sala mientras buscaba reorganizar mis líneas de razonamiento en la dirección requerida.

Tanto por hacer, solo buscaba un pequeño descanso a mis dedos tras el constante teclear, y a mis hombros por el peso que constantemente debía soportar.

Sobé mi entrecejo por el dolor de cabeza que había persistido por los últimos dos días, y murmuré entre dientes la cifra que Kenny me había dado para añadirle cierto grado de realidad; guardando silencio tras ello en un homenaje silente, tal como los nombres desconocidos que nunca llegaron a oídos de nadie más que los de ellos mismos.

Un golpear traspasó el umbral que la música intentaba establecer.

"¿Quien?" y no hubo respuesta… la cual era la respuesta en si misma.

Bebe.

"Pasa, está abierto" y la puerta se abrió antes de que yo terminara de hablar, mostrando su siempre estilizada figura, adornada en esta vivaz y enérgica sonrisa propia de un inocente.

Sus labios rojos dejaban ver esta hilera de blancos dientes mientras avanzaba al interior de la estancia con mil y un bolsas de compras, cajas, paquetes; todos amontonados sobre sus brazos y manos, y me pregunté cómo demonios podía cargar todo eso.

"Vaya, tuviste un día activo por lo que veo" asintió entusiasmada tirando mil y un cosas al suelo. Volví a mi escritorio mientras me seguía con varias cajas en manos.

Empezó a deshacer los moños, quitar las marcas y a sacar los objetos de su obsesión mostrandolos hacia mí con tanta alegría como diversión.

Los ponía frente a mi pantalla, evitando que viese algo de mi trabajo, buscando mi atención mientras señalaba insistente la marca de los zapatos, los adornos en el tacón, la suela, la punta… Dios, parecía un puto gato… un gato de la moda.

"Estaba bastante bien" comentaba cada tanto intentando leer el informe enviado por Kenny, mi mirada viajando entre tacones de Prada de no menos de mil dólares, y los reportes de asesinatos exitosos de líderes alfas.

Vaya contraste.

"Estan divinos Bebe, pero ahora mismo tengo algo de trabajo que…" frunció su ceño en frustración cerrando mi portátil en un gesto más que impertinente, considerando que debía ser un omega entrenado.

No me enojaba; por el contrario, me encantaba que estuviera empezando romper todas esas cadenas mentales que le habían introducido a lo largo de los años como grilletes, que por lo visto, podía quitar… a pesar de ello, no había elegido el mejor momento para comportarse de forma caprichosa.

Dejé ir un suspiro de cansancio viéndola empezar a teclear furiosa por la pantalla de su celular, luego la volteó en mi dirección.

" _Llevas pegada a esta puta oficina como por tres días seguidos. Se te va a aplanar el culo a este paso cariño_ " dejé ir una pequeña sonrisa ante la tosquedad de sus palabras.

"Bebe, que se me aplane el trasero es la menor de mis preocupaciones ahora mismo" rodó sus ojos en tedio volviendo a teclear increíblemente rápido en su celular, lo volvió hacia mí de nuevo.

" _¿Segura?, porque vas para los treinta_ " una vez más una sonrisa huyó de mí, tintada en el cinismo propio de quien no espera realmente mucho de la vida.

Para los treinta, ¿eh?.

Dejé ir un segundo suspiro de cansancio, no había dormido más de seis horas entre estos tres días, descansando solo lo suficiente para no afectar mi juicio, supliendo un sueño decente con medicamentos cuyos nombres me harían ganar un par de años de cárcel.

"Bien, bien… Media hora, un descanso de media hora" su sonrisa se extendió como fuego por su juvenil rostro, cálida y apresurada.

" _Espera, compré algo para ti_ " tras escribir aquello en un afán propio de un infante, se movió por sobre sus pasos hacia el montón de bolsas que había tirado minutos atrás.

Se apresuró a buscar entre el desorden una caja cubierta en satén, rodeada con un moño de exquisita manufactura, y la marca de algún diseñador reconocido bordada sobre la fina tela.

Se volvió hacia mí, para desarmar las hileras del moño, y elevar la tapa de la fina caja.

" _Es hecho a medida_ " decía en un papelito adentro, el cual supuse había escrito con antelación. ¿Cuál medida? " _Bueno, las que consideré eran tus medidas_ " decía al final. Sonreí involuntariamente ante el gesto sintiendo sus ojos detallar mi expresión.

"Vamos a verlo entonces" asintió claramente excitada por mi reacción, introduciendo sus manos con cuidado al interior de la caja, para tomar el doblado vestido de diseñador y sacarlo con una delicadeza propia de ella, exponiendo a la tenue luz de mi oficina un vestido de fiesta de fina manufactura de un azul rey oscuro, cuyo escote cruzado se detenía sobre un cinturón ceñido cubierto en piedras Swaroski en complejas formas que se perdían sobre el inicio de la parte inferior; un tul traslúcido contorneaba la falda con una larga incisión por donde supuse se vería la pierna derecha hasta un punto más que revelador, cayendo hasta el suelo.

Su mirada me detallaba expectante por mi reacción.

No era mi tipo de vestidos… demasiado abierto, dios, me sentiría sumamente vulnerable en esa cosa, y de soplar el viento bien valdría el traje para aparecer en una revista playboy…

"Está precioso" su rostro mostró cierto grado de alivio tras mis palabras, dejó el vestido a un lado y se apuró a tomar su celular.

" _Este tono azul te queda increíble por tu tez y tu cabello azabache; y combina con tus ojos. También compre unos tacones de cuero ante, y suela de napa mordoré y tacón esculpido; te encantarán, importados de Italia. Y un collar bastante discreto de diamantes y oro blanco, porque se que no te gusta resaltar_ " bueno, no creo que el collar bastase para no resaltar. Encogí mi ceño ante los variopintos términos, de los cuales en mi puta vida había escuchado hablar. Asentí tras leer, forzando en mi rostro un gesto de satisfacción.

"Confío en tu gusto. Aunque dudo que vaya a hacer uso de algo tan… elegante, pronto" movió su cabeza en negativa ante mi comentario, empezó a escribir con renovada excitación.

" _Déjame eso a mí, ya encontraré la ocasión. Por ahora, solo pruebatelo_ "

"Me encantaría, en serio; pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para…" frunció su ceño silenciando mis labios con su índice. Luego señaló la hora en un reloj de pared cercano; no había pasado la media hora.

Suspiré en resignación volviendo hacia el vestido.

"Bien" su sonrisa se volvió a iluminar. Tomó mi brazo y me levanto de mi lugar moviendo sus manos casi por instinto a los botones de mi uniforme militar.

Había tenido un evento en la mañana, un homenaje a soldados muertos en combate tras un bombardeo a la embajada estadounidense en un país con el que estábamos en conflicto actualmente. Aún no me había quitado el traje ceremonial.

Me alejé de su tacto como si fuese fuego, su mirada me buscó curiosa por la repentina lejanía.

"Lo haré yo" bajó su ceño en molestia alejándose.

En nuestros años de secundaria no habría sido gran cosa este tipo de cercanía, pero en nuestros años de secundaria no estábamos hormonalmente diseñadas para coger… así que…

Tomé la caja y me dirigí hacia el baño de mi oficina.

En segundos me encontré en la soledad del baño, el espejo frente a mi del amplio tocador reflejaba mi cansancio.

Dejé la caja sobre la superficie de mármol negro, recargándome contra la puerta en cansancio mientras empezaba a desabotonar botón tras botón de esta asfixiante hilera de formalidad, contemplando en el espejo el apartar de ese traje que debería instigar imponencia; pero no generaba más que un peso sin precedente… a veces sentía que me aplastaba.

Bostecé dejando caer la chaqueta, yendo hacia el nudo de la corbata del mismo tono de la camisa, desamarrando torpemente el nudo por mis aletargadas funciones motoras.

No alcancé a alejar la corbata de mi cuello cuando todo se torno negro, ni siquiera pasó por mi cabeza la idea de la inconsciencia. De un momento a otro todo estaba negro, y de un momento a otro, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme frente a ella. Bebe.

"¿Qué pasó?" murmuré recobrando la conciencia, alejándome de su tacto mientras la respuesta venía con el pasar de los segundos. Su mirada preocupada me detallaba, la puerta del baño estaba abierta y ella, con sus delicadas rodillas sobre el suelo, observaba cuidando mi torpe levantar.

Tomó su teléfono, el cual descansaba en el suelo, y escribió tan rápido como pudo.

" _Te desmayaste. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste por más de putas seis horas de corrido?_ " arqueé mis cejas, más sorprendida por el hecho de que hubiese escrito tanto en tan poco tiempo, que por el hecho de haberme desmayado del obvio cansancio.

Sonreí ante la pregunta.

"Si te dijera me nouearías… para dormir y eso" frunció su ceño en molestia. Miré la hora en mi reloj de muñeca… solo estuve fuera por un par de minutos, nada grave.

Intenté levantarme por completo pero el mareo me obligó a retomar mi lugar en las baldosas del baño. Mierda.

Abrió sus labios para hablar, pero no más que un uniforme sonido brotó roto de entre sus labios; los cerró en una delgada línea carmín, aborreciendo su incapacidad por regañarme adecuadamente.

"Tengo demasiado que hacer" intenté explicarme buscando por mi chaqueta, yendo hacia los bolsillos para encontrar alguna píldora extra para reanimar mi funcionamiento. Detuvo mi mano, agarrando mis muñecas con dudosa fuerza. Busqué su mirada sorprendida por el gesto "Tengo demasiado trabajo Bebe, no puedo…" sus labios formaron un frustrado puchero. Negó "No lo entiendes" su agarre se endureció "Tengo…" y alejó sus manos de mis muñecas para subirlas a mis mejillas, su mirada dejó este tono desafiante de hacía unos segundos para recurrir a uno un tanto más suplicante, infantilmente suplicante.

Resistí el impulso de suspirar contemplando esos dos pozos de zafiros que me observaban preocupados.

Elevé mis manos hacia las suyas, para luego apartarlas de mi piel.

"Cada minuto que carece de mi presencia, es equivalente a una muerte que probablemente no pude evitar. Mi descanso es intrascendente comparado a las bajas que puedo retrasar. ¿Entiendes?" alejó sus manos de mi agarre, poniéndose de pie en clara molestia. Señaló entonces el vestido. Dejé ir un bufido de incredulidad "Ya pasó la media hora" chocó su tacón contra la baldosa y señaló con mayor insistencia el vestido.

Dios.

"Bien, bien… ¿Me dejarás trabajar después de probar el vestido?" asintió, aunque las sonrisas de unos minutos atrás ya no se dibujaban en su rostro.

Tras algo de esfuerzo logré volver a ponerme de pie, no me ayudó por supuesto; estaba demasiado enojada para eso, supongo.

Hice una señal hacia la puerta con mi cabeza.

"Agradecería un poco de privacidad" negó "No puedo hacerlo si estas aquí Bebe" sus labios se adelgazan en negación. Volvió a mover su cabeza hacia ambos lados.

Si no la conociera pensaría que tenía algo planeado...

"Estas poniendo las cosas bastante difíciles ¿sabes?" asintió "Eso no es bueno" se encogió de hombros en indiferencia. Suspiré "Bueno, te puede importar una mierda; pero, a mi no" y volvió a encogerse de hombros. Esto no iría a ningún lado.

chasqueé mi lengua tomando la caja, caminando hacia mi estudio, me siguió.

Era incomodo estar ambas en el baño, y si no tenía más opción, al menos lo haría en un lugar donde pudiese huir. Claro que en mis condiciones no es como que tuviera muchas opciones.

Tomé asiento en la sala, se sentó a mi lado sin pedir mayor permiso.

Continué con el apartar de mi corbata, dejándola a un lado mientras sentía su mirada seguir mis movimientos sin vergüenza alguna, escuchando su respiración cercana, detallando su perfume, el tono a labial, su shampoo.

Suspiré empezando a desabotonar la camiseta, mil y un putos botones más. Coño, esto era exasperante, y aun cuando había intentado ignorarlo, bajo este ambiente nublado de… de algo indecente, su aroma se tornaba más que punzante contra mi nariz.

¿Me estaba probando?... ¿Deseaba esto?¿Me deseaba?.

El pensamiento llevó una estela de fuego hacia mi vientre y mi respiración huyó cálida, tintada en un deseo surgente que intentaba evitar. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que había deseado el tacto de otro ser humano? ¿Cuando había sido la última vez en la que había soñado con labios ajenos sobre mi piel, el rozar de sexos y…

Me sentía como un ciervo en medio del bosque, observando directo a la mira de un rifle, al tanto de lo que pasaría a este paso, pero aún así teniendo la idea inocente de poder huir con el correr suficiente.

Mi detuve por un segundo dudando en desvestirme; si había un punto de retorno, era esto. Ambas sabíamos que en cuanto los botones se separaran, ningún vestido volvería a cubrir mi desnudez más que la suya propia.

Apartó mis dedos estáticos para ayudar con el desabotonar, recargándose sobre mi en breve, su aliento suave, perfumado en el tono dulce del labial, alcanzando mi clavícula desnuda mientras sus pechos se presionaban entre sus brazos, sobresaliendo de entre su vestido negro, con un escote más que atrayente.

Moví mi mirada hacia la ventana huyendo de su aroma, de su perfectamente esculpida, malditamente dócil ante ese tacto magistral entrenado para desnudar, para desnudarse… desnudarse…

Aparté el pensamiento con un movimiento de cabeza, virando entonces hacia el techo.

Sus nudillos rozaron en breve contra mis pechos al apartar los botones de esa zona y mi respiración se atascó por un segundo. De poder gritar a mi palpitar porque se controlará de una puta vez lo hubiese hecho; pero, como era una simple mortal incapaz de limitar mi ritmo cardiaco ante el más mínimo roce, me limite a morder mi labio y mirar decididamente al techo con un ahínco casi obsesivo.

Terminó tras un momento, y mi respiración volvió a fluir aliviada. Ya, por fin, solo…

Pero sus manos continuaron hacia los botones de mi pantalón, luego la cremallera… y su piel parecía hervir, pues percibía su calor contra el mío como manos que se refugiaban congeladas entre lumbres.

Volví mi mirada hacia ella completamente abstraída, y allí estaba, observando mi abdomen desnudo, y los atisbos de ropa interior que se percibían bajo la tela, en silencio, sus labios rojos, gruesos, entreabiertos en una muy bien disimulada sed.

Su mano se movió hacia mi piel en duda, en dirección a una cicatriz conseguida en mis años de servicio, al lado de otra, y otra más…

Buscó por mi mirada.

"Si nunca has marchado a la guerra, no eres digno de dirigirla" murmuré por su obvia curiosidad "Aun si eres un alfa" y sus cejas cayeron en… empatía.

Tanteó las cicatrices, sus labios entreabiertos como si desease hablar, sin su celular a la mano…

Tomé su mano para apartarla.

No haría nada sin mi consentimiento; aún si estaba entrenada para complacer, debía ser siempre su amo quien diese el primer paso, pues ella no tenía voto sobre dónde o cuándo debía ser usada. Y a pesar de ello se acercó en un movimiento tan grácil como felino, para tomar mis labios con clara duda.

Y mientras aguardábamos estáticas por el más mínimo movimiento, podía escuchar el descontrolado ritmo de su pecho compitiendo contra el mío, en una carrera de deseo que bien podría terminar muy bien, o muy mal.

…

 _Hey, I want to make love to your existence_ [Hey, quiero hacerle el amor a tu existencia] _  
drenched in the colors of your energy,_ [ Empaparme en los colores de tu energía] _  
then masturbate to the memories._ [Y entonces masturbarme con los recuerdos] _  
I wanna lose myself inside yourself._ [ quiero perderme dentro de tí] _  
until you find me, confine me, to the freedom, of your prison._ [Hasta que me encuentres, me confines hacia la libertad de tu prisión]

…

Música que olvidé quitar sonaba distante, y la letra calaba entre nuestros huesos.

Y por fin moví mis labios contra los suyos. Y el mundo se desbordó en poesía.

Luz de las farolas del jardín se filtraban ante la prominente noche, y su tez entorno a mi, cobraba el color del entorno como si fuese mi entorno mismo.

Busqué por su piel en el desespero de la necesidad, del náufrago que aferra sus uñas a cualquier rastro de salvación que en medio de la nada pudiese conseguir. Y estaba en la nada, de rodillas, cuál existencia carente de existencia, ante esta divinidad que aclamaba por mis labios.

¿Que podía hacer un simple mortal cuando este ser no terrenal aclamaba por placer carnal?. Dios, complacerla con cada fibra de mi piel porque… ¿Qué más daba?, no perteneciamos a nadie, y nadie pertenecía a nosotras… solo eramos deseos y piel dispuesta, dos seres sin cadenas, que ya no tenían más que perder que el pudor.

…

 _My, I want to drink the sweat off your intellect_ [Mi, quiero beber el sudor de tu intelecto] _  
reflect, and watch your light passion off my neck_ [ reflejar y ver tu ligera pasión en mi cuello] _  
caress the sight of your presence with no question_ [ Acariciar la visión de tu presencia sin preguntas] _  
undress, to the nakedness of love, pure love_ [Desvestirnos hasta la desnudez del amor, amor puro] _  
I want to make love to my soulmate. my soulmate_ [Quiero hacer el amor a mi alma gemela, mi alma gemela]

…

Dios, si su piel estuviese compuesto por letras, le hubiese leído con tal pasión solo propia de un erudito confinado, pues podría sumirme en su cuerpo cual ser cuya existencia está predispuesta a la expresión del arte.

Ella era arte, y yo no más que un artista frustrado intentando en desesperación rozar su perfección a través de mis manos.

Cuán frustrante. ¿Lo lograría?.

 _..._

 _I wonder how does it feel to make love to your soul mate._ [Me pregunto cómo se siente hacer el amor a tu alma gemela] _  
kind of like writing poetry till climax._ [Cómo escribir poesía hasta el clímax] _  
till the point and place where our space and time match,_ [Hasta el punto y lugar donde nuestro espacio y tiempo congruen] _  
and we, cross divine paths. tell me would you like that._ [Y cruzamos caminos divinos, dime, te gustaría eso] _  
how would like that_ [Cómo te gustaría eso]

...

El mover de sus caderas ahora sobre mi, sus labios danzando sobre los míos con tal compás solo imitable por la pincelada de un maestro, su aroma… maldita sea, su aroma era tan embriagante como el afrodisíaco de los dioses; si alguien debía pecar de deseo, esta debía ser la esencia que cubriría el crimen de los actos, de las obscenidades propias del sexo.

Sus manos apartaron mi camisa desabotonada, piel contra piel ardía en pasión acumulada, desde años, años atrás.

Su ser sobre mi piel era poesía. Maldita poesía sólo legible por caricias, por besos calando entre respiraciones atascadas, estas ansías animales que daban color al mundo, como el fuego del atardecer, como el azul de los mares. Su existencia, ahora mismo, era lo único que necesitaba para concebir la mía.

…

 _I wanna love you more than madly._ [Quiero amarte más que locamente] _  
wrap these legs, around your words_ [Enrollar estas piernas entorno a tus palabras] _  
until your speech is straddled deep, gladly_ [ Hasta que tu discurso se asiente profundo, con gusto] _  
swim the currents of your vibrations_ [Nadar en las corrientes de tus vibraciones] _  
be separate and one_ [Separadas y como una] _  
with the same meditation_ [Con la misma meditación]

…

Por un segundo pude existir ajena a la realidad. Por un segundo pude sentir más allá del cansancio, el temor, la duda… el arrepentimiento; por primera vez en años me atrevía a rozar algo que no me arrepentiría de poseer. Y dios, si que le quería poseer.

* * *

 **No profundicé en la ultima escena porque sé que no están aquí para leer Wendy x Bebe; a pesar de ello me gustó, al menos en este fic, esta pareja xD**

 **Eso es todo c: Hasta la próxima :D**


	27. Opciones

c:

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 27**

 **OPCIONES**

 **...**

* * *

"Lee el informe de los últimos avances en Sudáfrica; esperaré por tus ordenes" colgué tras aquel estamento, su expresión cansina y dolida aún se encontraba plasmada en la pantalla de este viejo portátil a medio armar tras colgar.

Dejé ir un pesado suspiro volviendo hacia el resto de la habitación, mesas con instrumentos arcaicos de comunicación sobre ellas, entre mil papeles de mensajes interceptados, códigos, órdenes, informes escritos a mano, pues el único medio de comunicación con el exterior solo era usado para llamadas en video con esa mujer.

Sobé mi entrecejo exhausto saliendo de esa silla en la cual me la había pasado sentado al menos las últimas ocho horas revisando porquerías de las últimas operaciones en este flanco. No todo el trabajo bélico se limitaba a apretar un gatillo, y coño, si que era una lástima eso.

Busqué por un cigarro entre mis bolsillos, para solo observarlo en silencio y luego romperlo entre mis dedos. No servía de nada más que para dejar un mal sabor en la boca, no había ninguna clase de sedación, y para calmar esta constante taquicardia generada por la tensión de un prominente ataque necesitaba mucho más que un pedazo de nicotina… vamos, que ni una sobredosis de heroína podría silenciar mi cabeza ahora mismo.

Desarmé en silencio el portátil para extraer el disco duro, escuchando en la lejanía el mover de la vida en crecimiento por el prominente amanecer. Tomé aquello y mi abrigo y dejé la sucia habitación no sin antes recoger cualquier documento importante, y tirar por una ventana que daba a este callejón ungido hasta el exceso en basura la mayoría de máquinas inservibles para este punto.

Salí de la habitación que había alquilado durante estos dos días. Sucia; saturada en este polvo levantado que se filtraba por los conductos improvisados sobre las ventanas; la cama que si apenas toqué con tablas rechinantes y un colchón más que viejo, relleno de paja y uno que otro roto por los costados; manchas de dudosa procedencia cubriendo las paredes, y no de las que encuentras en los moteles, más de las que encuentras en una morgue… Pero qué más daba, este hueco no era mucho peor que las residencias de mis últimos meses de estadía en el infierno.

Cerré tras de mí, dejé dinero sobre la improvisada recepción ante el tendero ausente, y salí camino a la calle principal con mi capucha elevada y una bufanda unos centímetros por encima de mi nariz, por el polvo, por el calor abrazador que sentí perforaba como mil hormigas por debajo de la tela mientras sudor se deslizaba vestido de tierra y uno que otro viejo rastro de sangre seca.

Moviendome entre oscuros callejones solitarios ante la no tan lejana madrugada, me dejé azotar por una fuerte briza que corría desde la distancia, trayendo consigo los ruidos del aeropuerto internacional a unos cuantos kilómetros en el centro de la capital del lugar, alejado de esta zona de mierda completamente aislada de la urbe que mostraban como rostro del país. Trajo consigo de igual forma aromas, mil y un aromas entremezclados entre sí, aburridos, tediosos… excepto por uno.

Fruncí mi ceño ante lo que supuse debió ser mi imaginación, era imposible que estuviese aquí. ¿Verdad?.

Sacudí mi cabeza espantando ese pensamiento, tenía cosas más importantes en las que concentrarme, acercándome a una pequeña tienda de viveres para comprar un periódico. Nunca estaba de más algo de información sobre el contexto en el cual podría morir.

Y solo caminé para salir de la capital en dirección al sur por un camino desolado, la carretera sin pavimentar, desierto a ambos lados entre casuchas improvisadas, vegetación sofocada en el calor y un paisaje al borde de lo inhospito…

Fueron cerca de cinco horas a pie, más unas dos horas en camioneta gracias a que este grupo decidió llevarme por parte de la trayectoria suponiendome beta. De considerarme omega muy probablemente hubiesen aprovechado mi soledad, la de ellos, y la del paisaje…

Tras bajar tuve que caminar unas dos horas más. Para cuando llegué el sol se estaba poniendo.

Pronto a la distancia se elevó una serie de campamentos rodeados por una improvisada estructura de costales de tierra, hojalata y una que otra pared a medio construir, o destruir por algún bombardeo distante en el tiempo.

"¡Abran las puertas!" gritó un guardia en su lengua nativa al verme acercar, y así se hizo, mientras los inequívocos aromas a omega me rodeaban en cuanto las gruesas puertas de metal eran movidas por unos cuantos hombrecillos de no más de dieciséis años.

Asentí en agradecimiento adentrandome al pequeño refugio.

Carpas improvisadas de tejidos de piel de cabra u otros animales de la zona, tela de ropa usada y materiales impermeables se levantaban por toda la zona, al menos unas cincuenta dispersas entre pequeños comercios abarrotados de comida que había visto mejores épocas, implementos de primera mano como telas, algunas armas en su mayoría blancas, pastillas inodoras para los omegas a precios razonables, medicina en importada por grupos de contrabando gestionados por Wendy y Gregory, algunos libros de educación básica que Wendy logró desviar hacia este campamento de unas donaciones de la cruz blanca y demás cosas.

Por el centro había un pequeño pozo hecho por los primeros refugiados, del que iban y venían niños con cubos de agua ennegrecida por la tierra, para luego ir a formarse en fila frente a un filtrador de agua casero que había hecho junto a Chris un par de meses atrás.

Algunas personas se acercaron a saludarme, otros continuaban con su vida llevando a cabo tareas con el fin de mantener productivo este pequeño refugio para omegas y sus familiares betas… con el fin de hacerlo durar tanto como fuese posible.

Devolví los saludos avanzando hacia la única estructura que se mantenía en pie a pesar de la herida zona. Un intento de torre de control que se erguía por sobre el campamento, de al menos tres pisos, unas escaleras, y solo una habitación en cada planta.

Un par de inexpertos guardias abrieron la puerta, y no me molesté en buscar por Christophe, otra zona había requerido de su atención,y siendo los dos las únicas manos de Wendy y Gregory al otro lado del mundo… bueno, encontrarnos en un mismo lugar a la vez resultaba improductivo.

El primer piso era usado como un salón de clases en las mañanas, a esta hora del día no había más que un tablero de tiza medio borroneado con operaciones de sumas y restas en él,un par de mantas en el suelo que servían de asientos, y la organizada torre de cartillas de matemáticas, ciencias naturales e historia en una esquina. Las únicas materias que de momento se podían enseñar.

El siguiente piso era usado como depósito de reservas, y el último como centro de control.

Subí hasta el tercero.

"¿Algo nuevo?" pregunté a este hombre nativo de la zona que había decidido ayudarme en el refugio tras haberle acogido a él, su esposa, y su hijo omega. Su nombre era impronunciable, así que nunca me molesté en aprenderlo. Tras mi pregunta respondió en su lengua, y bueno, solo cogí como la mitad… asentí "Gracias, continuaré desde aquí" hizo un gesto de acuerdo para luego dejar la habitación.

Y por fin me encontré a solas, en un lugar relativamente seguro.

Dejé ir aire en un suspiro de cansancio y me recosté contra la pared más cercana, introduciendo mi mano en el abrigo para sacar el disco duro, dejarlo sobre alguna mesa y luego tomar el periódico que había comprado.

Si alguien como él venía al país, estaba más que seguro de que eso no pasaría desapercibido para los medios...era absurdo;pero mi olfato nunca fallaba, ya estaría muerto si así fuera.

Busqué con desdén por las páginas, el cansancio de la caminata, los tan familiares indicios de inanición, el sol del mediodía aún corriendo como fuego por mi piel… y muchas más cosas aletargando mis movimientos.

Entre la lengua extranjera no podía entender demasiado; pero cerca de la quinta página estaba… no su foto, ni la de Kyle, pero si el icono de su marca. Intenté leer algo, pero poco entendía. Solo logré captar el nombre de un hotel escrito en el abecedario inglés y algunas siglas; entre ellas las de su compañía… ¿El banco mundial?, la ONU…

Tiré lejos el papel en frustración, pocos en este campamento sabían leer, así que de nada servía buscar por alguien que me ayudase a entender esa mierda, al menos no a esta hora, tal vez mañana lo haría.

¿En serio estaba aquí? ¿Y de ser así por que hasta ahora me estaba enterando? ¿Acaso no sabía Wendy algo de eso? Cómo era posible que información de tal magnitud estuviese en los periódicos de este hueco olvidado del mundo y no en las bases de datos de ella… o tal vez no lo consideraba relevante; tal vez no era una amenaza para sus intereses, y por ende no valía la pena siquiera considerarlo.

Un bostezo escapó de mis labios y volví hacia la ventana que daba al horizonte, el sol ya se había escondido, y el bullicio de la hora de la comida subía incluso hasta aquí. Me asomé por la ventana contemplando las iluminación natural de antorchas, velas, una que otra fogata aquí y allá animando este lugar carente de esperanzas… mientras entre todos coordinaban los preparativos de la cotidiana cena.

Sonreí distante recargándome en breve contra una pequeña columna sobresaliente de la ventana, viendo niños ir y venir descalzos por el lugar, con juguetes improvisados de lata y trapo; los gritos de sus madres en regaños propios de alguien que se preocupa, y los avisos de llamamiento para la cena…

La algarabía de la vida, una vida atrofiada, deshecha, corta… pero viva a fin de cuentas.

Mi sonrisa creció cálida, recordando por un segundo el por qué debía continuar a pesar de todo… no por mí, no por Karen o Wendy… sino por este sonido, esta mezcla de aromas sin prejuicios, esta paz más allá de las fronteras impuestas por jerarquías, por clases, por razas…

Solo vida, pura, humilde e imperfecta.

...

* * *

...

La mañana se filtraba por esas enormes ventanas de marco de madera; a través de cortinas de algodón egipcio, importadas desde su lugar de manufactura en Italia; y los reflejos del sol corrían por el vidrio laminado, lo suficiente grueso como para amortiguar una bala de un calibre medianamente grande…

Mi respiración se encontró turbada en cuanto mis ojos vislumbraron la luz matutina, y mi memoria se empezó a mover a la velocidad de la luz que corría por la alfombra persa sobre la que descansaba… descansabamos.

Era verdad… ella y yo...No había sido una puta pesadilla.

Y le miré… en silencio retozaba plácida e inocentemente, su pecho moviéndose lento entre sus brazos, algunas marcas producto de… de la noche danzando por su cuello. Sus rizos dorados bajaban por su rostro como una cascada de oro, que corrían por sus perfeccionadas facciones como una fuente que bañaba alguna escultura marmórea de un jardín griego ,ahora vestida de la naturalidad que proveía la ausencia de maquillaje… y se veía tan bien sin él que casi deseaba ordenarle que no osase a cubrir esa belleza moldeada por la naturaleza con el pecado de lo superfluo; pero eso sería atentar a su libertad, y se veía mil veces más bella libre, que carente de maquillaje.

El iniciar de las campanas de algún reloj en la mansión empezó a sonar, y con cada campana mi pecho aumentaba su palpitar… se detuvo en la novena campanada.

Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Salí de su lado tan rápido como pude, apartando cuantas telas, vestidos y cajas nos cubrían, buscando por mi camiseta y ropa interior mientras pensaba en lo que debía hacer en ese periodo en el que decidí 'descansar'.

Dios.

La videoconferencia con Christophe. Y tenía una asamblea de suma importancia en menos de una hora en el pentágono, la consolidación de los informes de las últimas operaciones en zonas de guerra…

Tanto que hacer.

Para cuando escuché algo de sonido proveniente de ella ya me encontraba completamente vestida.

"Bebe" murmuré su nombre observandola sentada en el suelo, siguiendo con sus grandes orbes azules mis movimientos en un irremediable silencio, una extraña mezcla de complacencia y melancolía en su mirada "¿Como amaneciste?" asintió, supuse que eso significaba un 'bien' "Ya ordené que prepararan tu desayuno, puedes ir a tomarlo cuando desees" sonrió levemente para asentir una segunda vez "Tengo una reunión sumamente importante así que…" empecé a decir aquello mientras tomaba lo necesario para salir. Le ví buscar por su celular alrededor.

" _¿Y tu como amaneciste? Pensé que te iba a dar un infarto al escuchar las campanadas del reloj_ " escribió rápidamente sonriendo de forma divertida en mi dirección. No pude evitar sonreír en respuesta a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba toda esta situación.

"Bueno. Sigo viva"

" _No por mucho, si no mueves el culo de vuelta a la realidad_ " tras escribir aquello un atisbo de amargura osó a pronunciarse en su perfectamente esculpido rostro, trastornando en breve sus facciones. Asentí en silencio tras terminar de alistarme.

"Adiós" fue lo único que dije antes de salir del estudio.

...

* * *

...

Mi espalda dolía, cada hueso dispersado por mi columna había decidido joderme el día de hoy, y no les culpaba, no había dormido en una cama decente desde… desde que pisé el tercer mundo.

Un gemido de dolor en breve incontenible fue el primer sonido en emitir mis labios, y no pasó mucho entre aquel murmullo, y el subir de pasos por las escaleras que me habían despertado desde que traspasaron el umbral de la primera planta. Genial.

Elevé mis párpados, el amanecer aún no había arribado, y por la oscuridad del cielo suponía que faltaba un buen par de horas para ello. Me removí incómodo en la pequeña silla de madera donde me había tenido que acostumbrar a dormir, incomodo por la suciedad que cubría cada fibra de mi piel, debido a la ausencia de un baño hacía… ¿días?, dios, ojalá fuesen días.

Esperé por el golpear de la puerta al oír los pasos detenerse frente a la misma, de al menos tres mayores con bota punta de acero, militares… o intentos de unos, y unos más pequeños, pies descalzos, por la delicadeza probablemente un niño…

El golpear llegó.

"Pasen" contesté en su lengua. La puerta se abrió entonces, y como supuse tres hombres y un pequeño niño envuelto en harapos cruzaron ese corroído marco de madera que había visto incontables victimas pasar bajo su marco.

"Estaba rondando fuera de las trincheras en el sureste del campamento, dice que… viene de una larga línea de omegas, y que él probablemente también lo será así que…"

"Busca refugio" asintió el soldado, un chico de no más de dieciocho sosteniendo el hombro del pequeño infante de forma casi protectora… pero reticente, como debía ser.

Volví hacia el pequeño, suciedad cubriendo su lastimado rostro entre raspones y algo de sangre seca cerca de su mentón… no tenía heridas abiertas a simple vista, así que era difícil distinguir si provenía de él… o de alguien más.

"¿Nombre?" mordió su labio en claro temor, y a pesar de la alta temperatura temblores de ansiedad corrían por sus pequeñas manos entrelazadas entre sí frente a su inquieto pecho. Hasta aquí podía escuchar su desmedido palpitar, tan fuerte y rápido que estaba empezando a alterar su propia respiración en indicios de hiperventilación.

Lo murmuró, si a duras penas audible en el silencio de la noche.

"¿De donde vienes?" viró hacia la ventana tras mi pregunta, para señalar en silencio hacia la lejanía en dirección a… a la capital "¿Y tu familia?" negó encogiéndose en su pequeño lugar, agachando la cabeza, bajando sus hombros en rendición…

Dejé ir un suspiro señalando hacia la puerta.

"Llevenlo a la carpa de la mujer que enseña a los niños" hablé, no recordaba su nombre. Asintieron y le tomaron, llamé a uno de los hombres antes de salir "¿Le revisaste?" ladeó su cabeza sin entender mis palabras "En busca de armas… o…" y antes de poder decir algo más un ruido insoportable corrió por el ambiente, mis oídos se sintieron reventar ante un pitido agudo que se elevaba como sentencia… Un ataque a los omegas. Y poco después un sonido aún más fuerte, una bomba… Un puto niño bomba.

Intenté tapar mis oídos para reaccionar ante el ataque, la torre vibró, la explosión debió ser en el campamento. El hombre me miró aterrado, esperando por órdenes.

"Toma a cuantos puedas y huye" hablé, o grite, con mi sentido del oído atrofiado por esa mierda era imposible siquiera escuchar mi propia voz. Asintió y corrió torre abajo.

Tomé mi abrigo asegurandome de que el disco duro aún estuviese allí, una bufanda para tapar la mayoría de mi rostro por los probables químicos que lanzarían para, tras atrofiar nuestro oído, atrofiar nuestro olfato; y un rifle de asalto que siempre recargaba al lado de mi escritorio.

Bueno, este lugar no podía durar para siempre.

No tenía chaleco antibalas, ni un squad de personas preparadas, solo vidas que proteger; cuestión que probablemente fallaría.

Sacudí el pensamiento saliendo de la habitación, viendo por las ventanas como el cielo se iluminaba en breve ante disparos que pronto arremetieron contra las murallas fracturadas por la bomba, no podía oír nada más que ese horrible pitido, no podía oír los gritos… la pólvora, los pasos, en qué dirección venían o iban; estaba completamente desorientado.

En cuanto abrí la puerta polvo saturó mi visión, y aún que lejanos, podía escuchar el disparar de mil cañones de forma simultánea, mientras sangre se elevaba entre la arena y los gritos sordos, como una competencia de altura.

Estreché mi mirada ante el polvo corriendo en busca de cobertura, trayendo conmigo a un par de niños desorientados que corrían entre la multitud.

La palabra caos palidecía para describir este acto de salvajismo, donde hombres armados, con obvio entrenamiento militar y experiencia en el campo de batalla, estaban abordando un campamento de refugiados como si se tratasen de algún grupo terrorista con entrenamiento mayor al de un soldado promedio.

Con mi oído atrofiado, mi olfato aislado entre químicos dispuestos al aire para incapacitar tanto la nariz como los ojos, y la responsabilidad de salvar a tantos como el desorden me permitiese, no podía pelear.

Logré llegar a la carpa donde descansaban los niños cuyos padres o madres habían sido asesinados por su calidad de omega, o aquellos que se habían desarrollado extremadamente temprano, entre diez a doce años.

"Conmigo" grité entre la bufanda, no podía escuchar nada, si a duras penas podía ver, impacientándome al no lograr vislumbrar ni una figura en movimiento entre las trozadas telas y desordenados muebles. Los dos niños que había logrado traer conmigo en el recorrido se escondían tras de mí, uno jaló de mi saco para enseñarme algo. Viré para encontrar a un grupo de soldados enemigo dirigiéndose a esta zona.

Chasqueé la lengua guiandoles a esconderse. Siguieron mis órdenes.

La carpa se había situado en un sitio relativamente discreto, alejado del resto con el fin de divergir la atención de quién decidiese atacar. Entre estructuras roídas por el tiempo, columnas a medio tumbar, paredes destruidas… y un sin fin de trincheras para defenderla tanto como fuese posible.

Tomé cubierta en una posición relativamente ventajosa, mordiendo mi labio en molestia al no poder discernir sus pasos, su distancia, el movimiento de sus dedos sobre los gatillos, el tipo de rifle, el número de balas disparadas, el familiar olor a pólvora antes de que el caos se desplegara y…

En fin, que estaba jodido.

Respiré profundo contando, calculando el tiempo que les llevaría llegar a un sitio apuntable, recordando su velocidad de movimiento y su posición unos segundos atrás.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Salí de cubierta apuntando a un lugar pre calculado en base a la experiencia en mil situaciones de esta índole, sonriendo en cuanto descubrí que uno de los cuatro entraba en mi mira. Presioné el gatillo sin dudar, moviéndome a un segundo punto de cobertura viendo el brillar de la pólvora, contando los disparos que intentaron predecir mis movimientos, tratando de vislumbrar el modelo de los rifles.

No tuve éxito, pero uno había caído mientras los demás corrían a una estrategia ofensiva, no pensando demasiado antes de correr en mi dirección. A la mierda la cobertura supongo.

El rifle del primero se asomó al costado de la columna donde me escondía, me agaché en instinto para lanzar una patada baja a las piernas del hombre logrando que perdiese el equilibrio. Al tenerlo en el suelo le halé contra mi al ver los disparos de un segundo venir, cubriendome a duras penas bajo el cuerpo del recién caído. Iba a disparar una segunda vez al encontrarse más cercano, pero bajo el cuerpo ya vuelto un colador disparé con mi rifle a quemarropa, las balas atravesaron, logrando llegar al tercero.

Me moví fuera, y un dolor sorpresivo corrió por mi pierna como puto veneno. El cuarto me había dado.

Sin lograr ver de dónde venía si a penas pude reaccionar, recobrar algo la compostura para encontrarme con uno de los niños abalanzándose hacia el hombre.

Le disparó, y el pequeño cadáver cayó como un muñeco de trapo al suelo.

"Mierda" murmuré tomando uno de los rifles de los otros hombres, sin molestarme en apuntar disparé al soldado, y como era de esperarse, entre el dolor, la agitación y los sentidos turbados. Falle…

Disparo al segundo niño.

"¡Para!" grité sintiendo desgarrar mi garganta, viendo su mirilla ahora dirigirse en mi dirección… Pero el paisaje se iluminó por un segundo por el disparo de un tercero, y el casco del hombre se desbordó de sangre y piel, para luego desplomarse sobre un cuerpo sin vida.

Viré hacia un pequeño niño, seguido por al menos cuatro más. Se estaban escondiendo… No estaban muertos.

Sonreí en un breve alivio antes de intentar ponerme de pie, y allí estaba, ese aberrante dolor… Sentí gritar, no podía escuchar mis propios alaridos, y en cierto grado agradecía por ello.

Uno de los niños se apresuró para ayudarme a poner de pie, ayudado por otra niña de cerca de trece años.

"Gracias" murmuré entre mi bufanda, si a duras penas de pie. La bala se había quedado dentro, no sabía exactamente donde, el dolor era generalizado, y temía centrar mi atención en él… pero al menos podía apoyar la pierna "Vamos" uno de los niños movió los labios, no supe qué preguntó o dijo "No escucho, pero si preguntas a donde… No lo sé. Pero lejos antes de que vengan más" asintió y señalé un pequeño callejón destruido, por donde nos escabullimos entre escombros y violencia.

...

* * *

. ..

Sacudí su aroma de mi olfato, tomando mi asiento en esta silenciosa oficina mientras observaba de soslayo la noche nocturna en su constante movimiento.

Sobé mi entrecejo aún procesando aquel terrible error de la noche anterior. Dios, cuánto odiaba esta calidad de alfa y los instintos que derivaban de la misma. Tan molesto y contraproducente. Desperdiciando tiempo entre los brazos de ella, mientras una operación de alto riesgo se llevaba a cabo al otro lado del mundo.

Dejé ir aire viendo como la imagen en este televisor paralelo a mi escritorio se encendía.

"¿Estas?" Christophe. Inicié la videoconferencia.

"Dame el reporte de la actividad de la noche anterior" asintió aspirando de su cigarro, moviendo sus hombros para destencionarlos, alcanzando hasta mi el craquear de cansados huesos. Aspiró de su cigarro observando en silencio algunos textos, pasando hojas entre sus dedos. Esperé pacientemente.

"La mayoría murió" dijo al fin tras aclarar su garganta, sacudió las colillas de su cigarro dejando ir el humo por sus fosas nasales.

"Si, eso era más que seguro. ¿Qué pasó con los reporteros estadounidenses que estaban en el campamento?" una suave sonrisa se curvó como si ya esperase mi pregunta.

"Murieron, por supuesto" asentí.

"Bien" elevó su mirada avellana en mi dirección.

"¿Valió la pena filtrar la localización del campamento a las autoridades?" preguntó tras un momento de silencio.

"La respuesta a esa pregunta es relativa Chris. Para mi valió la pena; pero dudo que los cuerpos de omegas amontonados en alguna fosa común concuerden" bufó lanzando una voluta de humo "Confío en que Kenneth no sabe nada de eso" y su mirada se encogió en repentina molestia "¿Pasó algo?" asintió.

"Pensé que se quedaría un par de días más en la capital, había demasiado que hacer… aún así se las arreglo para terminarlo extremadamente pronto. Partió al campamento poco después de terminar su reunión virtual contigo" chasqueé mi lengua en molestia.

"¿Dónde está ahora?"

"Es incierto. Los grupos armados de la zona cortaron toda comunicación con el campamento horas antes del ataque… pero aparte de los periodistas, no se han encontrado otros muertos de nacionalidad extranjera, hasta donde tengo entendido. Asumo que huyó, o se percató de antemano"

"Buscalo" asintió "Eso es todo…"

"¿Qué esperabas con esto?" preguntó entonces, justo antes de que yo colgase. Retuve mi dedo.

"Habrás leído los periódicos. Convenientemente una curiosa representante del banco mundial y la extensión financiera más importante de la industria omega van a un país olvidado en el tercer mundo para cambiar su plan de desarrollo con el fin de apelar a una apertura económica omega. Claro, no sin antes iniciar un sutil proceso de boicot financiero a esta nación. Pero atentar a su economía no basta, hay que atentar contra su pueblo, contra su imagen ante el mundo, apelar a su inferioridad bélica. Se unen, o daremos excusas suficientes para añadirlos a una lista negra, no solo financiera, sino militar" sonreí amena en su dirección "Solo hago lo necesario" encogió su mirada reticente.

"No me gusta cuando la gente empieza a jugar a ser dios" pude distinguir un cierto tono amenazante danzando bajo su voz.

"Dudo que a alguien le guste. La diferencia yace en quién decide hacer algo al respecto. Dime Chris. ¿Harás algo al respecto?" sus espesas cejas castañas se cernieron sobre sus oscuros ojos en obvia desaprobación.

"No. Por ahora no" murmuró más para sí, justo antes de colgar. Una suave risilla de diversión, proveniente de esta sensación inherente a mi naturaleza dominante, saturó mi pecho de deliciosa ironía.

"Si. Eso pensé" hablé finalmente, tras saborear la satisfacción que proveía el control, tras sopesar el declive de mi razón en los siguientes pasos a tomar.

...

* * *

...

Nos dieron caza… como si nos tratáramos de ratas huyendo entre sucias alcantarillas, como conejos en invierno, buscando por una forma de escapar de las zarpas de furiosos zorros.

Murieron tres de los cinco niños que lograron salir conmigo, poco pude hacer para defenderles con mis sentidos atrofiados aún, con mi pierna completamente jodida y… Dios.

Pensé que estaba acostumbrado a esto; realmente lo pensé. Y coño, si que dolía averiguar lo contrario.

Aún dolía, dolía como la primera vez, como la segunda, como la décima…

Mi garganta dolía, la arena no dejaba de molestar mi vista, sangre había empezado a brotar de mis oídos en cierto punto, pero entre el caos poco cuidado le puse… y las horas de caminata nos llevaban al borde de la inanición, cada paso costaba diez veces más que el anterior; y entre mil que habíamos dado, poco faltaría para que el peso de la arena que se posaba sobre nuestros hombros aplastara la poca voluntad de vivir que aún tenía…

No había nada. No había nada.

"Alto, arriba… arriba, por favor. Arriba" gritaba la niña de doce o trece años contra mi oído, gritos que poco a poco cobraban vida.

Había caído sobre mis rodillas, y ni siquiera me había dado exhausto.

"Ha… Hay un pequeño asentamiento al sur" señalé hacia un casi inexistente grupo de lucecitas a la distancia, de las que nunca vería de no saber que estaban allí "Vayan"

Y tras ello todo cedió, la realidad cedió… yo cedí. ¿Para qué resistir? ¿Qué resistir? ¿Por qué esperar?...

El miedo a la muerte como reactor de este instinto primario por la supervivencia, mi Thanatos, había sido erradicado. Poco importaba la prominente oscuridad… pero vamos, que este nihilismo propio de mi ser era anterior a cualquier modificación en mi actuar.

...

* * *

...

Su aroma parecía plasmarse con más ahínco en mis fosas nasales con cada puta respiración… cada intento por alejarlo era tan carente de sentido como el tenerlo ahí… presente.

Traspasé ese imperturbable silencio que tendía a subyugar mi estudio, eran cerca de las doce de la noche, y su aroma… su aroma había corrido por cada pared, cada objeto, cada cuadro y libro como una pintura aún fresca, aún palpable, aún capaz de impregnarse en mí con este renovado tono a sumisión.

Dejé ir aire en molestia, avanzando unos cuantos pasos para encontrarle allí, dormida en el sofá donde la había dejado esta mañana, como alguna clase de perro faldero esperando por su dueñ… por alguien.

Mordí mi labio en este sentimiento de frustración que me sobrecogía en cuanto debía poner un pie fuera de mi… fachada, o de mi piel de alfa; dios, ella me recordaba demasiado bien estos ideales inocentes del mundo, y muchos de mis actos perdían sentido; porque era un fragmento andante de mi memoria, esa de hacia diez años… y no había cambiado.

Todos parecieron descomponerse. Kenny, Kyle, Cartman… quien ya estaba jodido de la cabeza desde un principio; y peor aún, yo. Pero ella… ella no, cuestión que en cierto grado generaba un sesgo de ira que no deseaba reconocer. No era justo… pero a pesar de ello lo apreciaba, y el aprecio se sobreponía a cualquier sentimiento negativo que su persona pudiese generar.

Tomé asiento a su lado sintiendo su aroma concentrarse tras mi nariz, picante, avasallador; como un fuerte trago que deja esta sensación de ardor en la garganta, o el primer cigarro de tu adolescente que parece quemar con el fluir del humo… pero con este tono cítrico que danzaba por tu paladar en una extraña acidez que se tornaba adictiva… tan extraño; pero tan… delicioso.

Cubrí mi nariz en molestia.

"Bebe" solo bastó decir su nombre para que sus parpados se elevaran, lentos, arrastrando consigo esas largas pestañas doradas…

Tomó asiento en un instante, bostezando en pereza para alcanzar en segundos su teléfono. Aplaudió y las luces del lugar se encendieron. Sonrió en silencio, pereza colándose por sus facciones. Escribió algo rápido en su celular.

" _Me gusta este lugar para dormir, es bastante silencioso_ " leí el comentario y no pude evitar sonreír en respuesta.

"Entiendo" bostezó una segunda vez, estirando sus brazos al aire en obvia pereza "Tenemos que hablar" y su mirada azul me observó tras ello, llevando sus manos a su regazo, irguiendo su espalda en una perfecta postura mientras bajo su inerte expresión escondía su obvia curiosidad "Sobre ayer…" bufó ante mis palabras. Asintió, e hizo un gesto con su pequeña mano para instarme a continuar.

Aclaré mi garganta…

"No diré que fue un error…" asintió en entendimiento "Pero tampoco es algo que se pueda repetir" cerró sus ojos entonces, y dejó ir un pesado suspiro. Vi su imperiosa necesidad por hablar, limitada por su ausencia de voz. En cuanto iba a alcanzar su teléfono para escribir lo tome "Déjame terminar" y frunció su ceño. Por supuesto.

Rodo sus orbes en molestia, recostandose en el sofá en una desgarbada postura, enviando a la mierda cualquier rastro de gracia que intentase mantener a pesar del sueño.

"Estaba cansada, hasta el cuello de mierda… y tu… eres un omega, yo un alfa. Es inevitable, natural…" asintió en desdén, desviando su mirada hacia el vidrio que daba al jardín en deliberada indiferencia. Seguro estaba odiando a Cartman más que nunca ahora mismo "Más allá de ello no hay nada, somos amigas… ¿bien? y… hay momentos donde soy más vulnerable que nunca y… y tu eres buena explotando esa vulnerabilidad" volvió hacia mí interesada en esas palabras "He hecho cosas terribles Bebe. Si siquiera una décima parte de la sangre de quienes perecieron por mis decisiones estuviese contenida en esta casa; bien podríamos llenar cada tina, cada piscina, cada fregadero en esta fría mansión" su mirada se encogió reticente "Y no son fallos, no son personas que merezcan morir por cuestiones de moral, no se justifica bajo ninguna excusa la muerte de niños, mujeres y hombres… pero aún así lo hago, gestiono y muevo piezas para generar los resultados que deseo y… se siente tan putamente bien" sus ojos se abrieron en repentina sorpresa.

Una sonrisa rota cruzó mi expresión.

"Y no tienes idea de cuanto me odio por ende. Es propio de un alfa el ensimismarse en el poder, es inherente a nuestra naturaleza la búsqueda constante de la supremacía; ¿y que mayor gesto de poder que poder decidir sobre la vida de miles con solo proferir la orden correcta?... más aún, lo que estas muertes representan, lo que conseguirán, lo que a largo plazo proveerán y… y cuando todo va deacuerdo al plan…" mi sonrisa se extendió contra mi voluntad "Es entonces cuando puedes apreciar lo que significa ser un alfa Bebe… pero es como una droga, y aún de seguir mis instintos siempre intento que caminen de la mano con la razón. Y somos humanos, la razón nuestra es imperfecta… ahí es cuando el arrepentimiento viene, la realidad golpea y… y me doy cuenta de lo despreciable que puedo llegar a ser"

Ladeo su cabeza, escondiendo su sorpresa tras su calma expresión.

"Por ende debemos ser realistas, y aceptar que alguien… como yo nunca termina bien. Estoy jugando con un poder que traspasa los lindes de lo moral, con el fin de imponer mi ideal de lo 'correcto'. Usualmente los personajes con ese historial terminan con una bala en la cabeza" y la preocupación le fue un tanto más difícil de esconder "No espero mucho… solo deseo llevar este baile a su clímax, y retirarme de la fiesta con la frente en alto. Y me temo, Bebe, que es una retirada que deberé hacer en solitario; y no querrás quedarte atrás lamentando la ida temprana de tu pareja de baile, ¿Verdad?" abrió sus labios con la intención de hablar, no pudo por supuesto. Los cerró de nuevo volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana en frustración "Y podemos evitar esta tragedia, evitando una segunda vez, una tercera… un lazo. Somos amigas, y lo de anoche no implicó más que… un descanso. Pero de repetirlo sucederá lo inevitable" bajé la mirada a su celular, lo extendí en su dirección. Casi lo rapó de mi mano y en segundos empezó a escribir airadamente.

" _¿En serio recurrirás a ese cliché de película?_ " sonreí al leer aquello.

"Si. He de admitir lo hipócrita de mi actuar, buscando el sentir que provee el poder de decidir sobre la vida de cientos y… y aún así hablando contigo sobre la prominente tragedia que acaecería nuestra unión. He causado daño a demasiadas personas; permíteme el no causarte daño a ti también. Por favor" mordió su labio entonces, volvió a su celular.

" _Anda a la mierda, ¿Tan frágil me crees?, no soy una muñequita de porcelana esperando para ser desportillada; ¿Y quién te ha dicho que tienes la capacidad para siquiera hacerlo?. Eres mi amiga, cierto; pero no eres tan importante_ " dejé ir una suave risilla por las palabras.

"Ese es el problema Bebe, que podría llegar a serlo. Así que evitemonos esta charada de mal gusto y dejemos lo de anoche como un evento de solo una vez" rodó sus azules ojos en molestia, corriendo unos cuantos rizos de su rostro con tosquedad.

" _Bueno, siempre andas diciendo que soy libre y toda esa basura. Pero veo que estás decidiendo por las dos. Aparte de ello, me importa una mierda lo que hayas hecho o lo que hagas; para mí eres Wendy y punto_ "

"Para ser una omega, eres preocupantemente terca" murmuré lo suficiente alto para ambas, sonrió con un atisbo de orgullo.

Me puse de pie.

"Tienes razón. Eres libre; pero yo también lo soy. Así que decido no seguir con esto, si tu quieres intentar algo… hazlo bajo tu propio riesgo"

...

* * *

...

Para cuando elevé mis párpados mi corazón parecía estar a punto de desbordarse de su propio palpitar. Una taquicardia producto de la imperiosa necesidad por correr puso mis sentidos en marcha una vez más…

¿Miedo a morir?. No… ese aroma, era ese aroma… su aroma.

Me senté en mi lugar, una camilla corroída por el tiempo bajo mi cuerpo, silencio abordando la noche como un manto imperturbable y… y el silbar del viento entre estructuras humildes, de lata y piedra.

Podía oír de nuevo… más o menos.

Era el asentamiento al que les dije que fueran. ¿Me habían traído?...

Aún era de noche, hecho extraño teniendo en cuenta que no faltaba demasiado para amanecer al momento en el que perdí la conciencia. ¿Habría pasado un día? o… o más.

Miré alrededor aún sintiendo ese aroma, estábamos a menos de una hora a pie de la capital, a un poco más del hotel que recuerdo haber leído en ese periódico… y entre el polvo, la sangre seca y la suciedad, su tono a whisky y chocolate amargo sobresalía de alguna forma.

La razón era clara… familiar. Estaba a punto de entrar en celo. Tal vez en una semana, o en unos días. Era un tono inconfundible.

Moví esos pensamientos lejos intentando salir de la camilla, sintiendo mi perna flaquear en cuanto la apoyé contra el suelo. De no haberme agarrado del marco de una ventana cercana, hubiese caído… aún no habían extraído la bala, y por el dolor, el aroma a pus y carne infecta que estaba empezando a desprender, era obvio que iba a empeorar.

Mordí mi labio tragándome el dolor para ponerme de pie.

Necesitaba comunicarme con Wendy, avisar de lo sucedido, pedir porque me sacaran de este puto hueco para ir hacia el siguiente objetivo. Solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

¿Pero como?.

Busqué entonces por el abrigo que aún seguía en su lugar, con prisa recorrí los bolsillos para confirmar que el disco duro seguía allí. Mi respiración fluyó aliviada al encontrarlo, para luego volver a retenerla por las incesantes corrientes de dolor que subieron por mi pierna.

Debía curar la herida, buscar por un nuevo computador para contactar con Wendy o Christophe, y, con algo de suerte, no morir antes de conseguirlo.

Volví a sentir su aroma… Dios, cuánto odiaba carecer de opciones.

Dejé ir aire iniciando mi caminar fuera del lugar, no logrando evitar el cojear por la herida que iba de mal en peor.

No tenía más opción… necesitaba su ayuda.

* * *

 **Bueno, ya terminamos con esta parte algo aburrida, y continuamos con la acción c:**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**


	28. Promesas

**El siguiente cap es bastante largo. Creo que de momento el más largo de la historia xD**

 **Me disculpo por errores que se me hayan pasado desapercibido y demás. Hasta la próxima.**

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 28**

 **PROMESAS**

 **...**

* * *

Dejé que la píldora se deslizara por mi lengua y bajara por mi garganta, tomando aire en un nerviosismo que había paralizado mis entrañas en dolor desde… desde que entramos a esta zona.

El olor a omega abarrotaba las calles emulando el tono de las especias que tendía a correr por los mercadillos árabes. Y entre telas de seda rojiza, azul, morada, dorada, corrían negocios elegantemente endosados, cuyos porches daban a entender la cantidad de ingresos que manejaban.

"¿Está seguro de esto señor?" preguntó el conductor. Respiré profundo evitando el impulso de tomar una tercera pastilla inodora el día de hoy. Si detectaban siquiera un rastro de mi calidad como omega ellos me… me…

"Si" dije al fin observando por sobre el hombro a la camioneta negra que avanzaba tras esta. Otro auto escoltando nuestro recorrido, guardias de Cartman que había pedido prestados mientras recorría las calles de este lugar olvidado por la empatía, por la ética y la moral.

Observaba con curiosidad desde la ventana, donde, expuestos al abrasador sol que quemaba como los pecados producto de estas calles, se erguían derechos omegas encadenados del cuello, manos y tobillos. Arrodillados en el suelo, mirada plantada en la tierra sin esperanza de florecer por sobre el horizonte.

Hasta aquí podía sentir el aroma, las esencias con que endosaban a estos esclavos del siglo XXI.

Tenía que recordar el porqué estaba peleando… siempre recluso en mi torre de cristal. Debía ver la realidad más allá de los vidrios.

Solo habían omegas femeninas, todas desnudas, como carne expuesta en un almacén, mientras clientes pasaban y… comprobaban con sus manos la calidad de cada espécimen. Solo hombres por supuesto. No había una sola mujer en todo el mercado aparte de las encadenadas.

"¿Qué hacen con los hombres?" pregunté al copiloto al lado del conductor; alguien bastante versado en el contexto omega del país, y mi ayudante en esta pequeña… 'investigación de mercados'.

"No se les considera apropiados para cumplir con las labores de un omega; así como a las mujeres alfas tampoco se les considera dignas de tal rol. Generalmente se les ejecuta o encarcela al momento de su despertar… a ambos" habló en su extraño acento. Asentí en silencio viendo como un hombre comprobaba sin mesura alguna los genitales de una omega… el olor, el sabor…

Volví al otro lado conteniendo las náuseas. Buscando por calma; a fin de cuentas, aún no había llegado al epicentro económico de este lugar.

"¿Falta mucho?" el copiloto negó.

"Unas cuantas cuadras más arriba" asentí en silencio una vez más, esta vez no resistiendo el impulso de tomar una tercera píldora inodora.

Decidí no volver más hacia la ventana en lo que duraba la trayectoria, sintiendo sudor bajar por mi frente, no solo por el calor tan putamente aberrante de este sitio, si no por la ansiedad que un lugar tan… retrograda y salvaje me generaba.

Volvía a sentirme como una oveja en piel de lobo en el centro de una manada hambrienta.

Dios, era un sentimiento que realmente no quería rememorar. Pero debía hacerlo.

El auto se detuvo tras unos cuantos minutos.

"Es aquí señor" viré por la ventana hacia el almacén más grande y excéntrico que había visto desde que llegué aqui, a rebosar de endosadas paredes de una arquitectura clásica, cortinajes tan finos como los de mis clientes más adinerados, decoraciones en oro… si hubiese visto una fuente de petróleo, realmente no me hubiese sorprendido para este punto.

Salí del auto. La camioneta estacionó tras nosotros, y pronto un grupo de cuatro guardias sutilmente armados empezaron a seguir mis pasos y los de el copiloto. Sería mi intérprete después de todo.

El suelo se encontraba impecablemente limpio, baldosas blancas que reflejaban hasta la última columna, la última decoración que colgaba del techo; solo opacada por largas alfombras de bordados intrincados y complejos; no parecían antiguas, pero la manufactura no debía envidiarle nada al bordado de las alfombras persas.

Pero mi silenciosa admiración se vió completamente masacrada ante la imagen que siguió al pasillo central. El copiloto se adelantó para hablar en su lengua con los que supuse eran recepcionistas… desde la recepción se podían ver jaulas de cristal, en el interior omegas… anormales.

"Podemos entrar" asentí siguiéndole, los guardias tras de mí "Pero los guardias se deben quedar" volví hacia mis hombres. Luego a los dos guardianes de la puerta.

"No, vienen conmigo" viré hacia el copiloto "Diles" y tradujo mis palabras. Sentí el tensar de los hombres, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más.

"En tal caso es imposible que entre. Esperan que no haya viajado desde muy lejos"

"Que haya viajado desde muy lejos es la menor de sus preocupaciones; deberían centrarse más en el potencial cliente que mi jefe representa. Eric T. Cartman está interesado en su mercancía… lo menos que pueden hacer es dejar un par de hombres cuidar a uno de sus empleados" repitió mis palabras. A lo que los hombres respondieron. Llamaron por algun telefono a alguien, y entre conversaciones ilegibles por fin recibí mi respuesta.

"Solo dos hombres le pueden acompañar" asentí.

"Bien"

Y por fin ingresamos.

Observé a ambos lados, las cajas de cristal, los omegas en su interior… pero más preocupante aún… sus miembros amputados. Algunos sin una mano, algunos, hombres, sin su miembro genital…

"¿Por qué están amputados?" pregunté escondiendo mi terror tan profesionalmente como me fuese posible. El copiloto aclaró su garganta en incomodidad.

"En países como Tanzania existe la creencia popular desde la tradición de los brujos de la zona, de que alimentarse de la carne de anormales trae buena suerte, o cura enfermedades. El miembro viril de un omega anormal puede llegar a costar hasta cincuenta mil dólares en el mercado negro. Las manos veinte mil, el clítoris de la mujer cerca de treinta mil…"

"No quiero saber más, ya entendí" asintió mientras seguíamos al hombre frente a nosotros.

Jamás había visto tantos anormales en un solo lugar. Ni siquiera en la torre de cristal…

Sus miradas se encontraban completamente carentes de luz, echados entre telas y grandes almohadas en sus pequeños espacios, solo respiraban lenta y pesadamente, como perros viejos que esperan a por la eutanasia en una perrera. Uno que otro me miraba con obvia atención, como si supieran que era de los suyos… con un tinte de escondida sorpresa, algunos con temor y…

Por fin llegamos al que supuse era el punto de atención.

Una sala bastante amena a la vista, pero cuyo ambiente calaba entre mis huesos como mil y un gusanos, y me hacia temblar en ansiedad, en náuseas. Quería irme de aquí tan pronto como fuese posible.

Omegas, todas féminas, se encontraban distribuidas como estatuas de mármol en lo extremos de la inmensa estancia. Algunas iban y venían si a duras penas vestidas con telas finas que cubrían sus partes más íntimas, llevando bandejas con aperitivos, sirviendo vino aquí y allá… había más gente de la que había esperado.

Un hombre se acercó, mostrando lo productivo de su negocio en sus dedos a rebosar de excéntricas joyas y su ropa tan costosa como uno que otro miembro genital de anormal.

"¡El representante de Eric Cartman!" habló en un extraño acento, sabía inglés. Asentí.

"Un placer" sonreí fingiendo complacencia, estirando mi mano en su dirección. La tomó en desbordante ánimo instándome a continuar hacia algún mueble desocupado.

"Escuché de la venida de ese importante empresario. No se puede pasar desapercibido la presencia de alguien así" asentí.

"Hay que saber identificar las oportunidades de hacer negocios ¿No es verdad?" sonrió satisfecho.

"Así es. Poco sé de su trabajo en el país. Es extraño pero…" puso su mano sobre mi hombro de repente, y sus dedos, huesudos, cubiertos en anillos, se hundieron amenazantes contra mi clavícula "... Pero espero que no represente una amenaza para mi negocio" me alejé de su agarré sonriendo tan ameno como me fuese posible.

"Bueno, ¿por que verlo como una amenaza y no como una oportunidad?" arqueó una de sus cejas interesado "Pero no he venido a discutir sobre aburridas políticas y economía. He venido con la intención de adquirir unos cuantos omegas"

"¿Oh, la mayor distribuidora _legal_ de omegas en el mundo comprándole a gente como nosotros?. Que honrado me siento" la dicción destiló ironía. Algo de incredulidad.

Aparté el nerviosismo que empezaba a bullir de mis entrañas.

"Es verdad que somos la mayor distribuidora legal, por ende es complicado adquirir este tipo de… productos" dije señalando con la cabeza los omegas enjaulados del pasillo. Encogió su mirada reticente.

"Y yo que creía que tenían torres enteras a rebosar de estos especímenes" una risa fingida se filtró por mis labios.

"Para nada, las torres de cristal, aún juntando las cuatro que existen en la actualidad, no alcanzan a albergar tantos anormales como los hay en el pasillo"

"¿Anormales?" preguntó curioso "Vaya término más elegante, aquí les llamamos de otra forma" y tras ello dijo la palabra en su lengua, a lo que personas cercanas echaron a reír. Viré hacia mi intérprete en busca de una traducción.

"Rinocerontes blancos" habló el copiloto.

"La ventaja es que estos no se extinguen" comentó el traficante.

"O desventaja, valdrían más de dejar de existir" comentó algún otro cercano a nosotros. Dejé ir aire mitigando mi repentina rabia pululante. Mordí mi mejilla interna ignorando los comentarios desagradables que siguieron sobre el tema.

"En fin, es irrelevante el nombre del producto, lo único que me interesa es el producto en sí. Deseo comprar todos los… especímenes que tenga en… inventario" arqueó sus cejas en incredulidad.

"Es una suma bastante alta" asentí.

"Lo sé, no es una suma que la compañía pueda suplir de forma instantánea. Pero créame, en un futuro sin fronteras omegas, ser acreedores o proveedores de una compañía como la nuestra, les dará una ventaja sin precedentes" ladeó su cabeza entonces.

"Parece que si venía a discutir aburrida política y economía después de todo" sonreí divertido.

"Dejemoslo en una transacción con beneficios a largo plazo" se puso de pie entonces.

"Deberíamos dirigirnos a un lugar más privado para discutir sobre negocios. Una compra de esta magnitud no se puede llevar a cabo en una simple sala ¿no?" asentí poniéndome de pie para seguirle.

"Voy tras de usted"

* * *

"Hacia la embajada, por favor" insté al chofer dejándome deslizar en mi asiento en cansancio.

Sobé mi entrecejo intentando lo posible por borrar todas esas imágenes de ese mercado de mal gusto, deslizando mi dedo apresurado a lo largo de la pantalla de mi teléfono, mis manos aún sumidas en temblores…

"¿Está bien, señor?" negué.

"No… ¿Cómo puede existir un lugar tan repugnante a plena luz del día?... según la constitución de este lugar, o la de los países colindantes y muchos otros, no rompe ninguna clase de ley, no es inhumano, no es…" mordí mi labio en frustración tirando mi teléfono lejos al no encontrar nada que lograse llevar mi mente a un lugar distinto.

"Debería reconfortarse en el pensamiento de los omegas que compró"

"Solo son una milésima parte de los que están sufriendo" pensé en ellos, en cómo estaban siendo transportados, tratados, llevados al puerto… les había dicho expresamente que no deseaba que tuviesen siquiera un rasguño para cuando les recibiese; pero algo me decía que les importaba una mierda eso.

En cerca de una hora llegamos a la embajada. Dejé el auto atrás para iniciar mi camino al interior, y allí estaba Cartman en el lobby, sentado con esta obvia expresión de odio a toda la humanidad y sus futuros vástagos, y los vástagos de sus vástagos…

"¿Aburrido?" pregunté sentándome a su lado. Saltó en su lugar, alejando la mirada de su teléfono para virar hacia mi.

"¿Estas usando píldoras inodoras?" asentí "¿Por qué?"

"Estaba dando algunas vueltas por la ciudad, y teniendo en cuenta la fama del lugar, no quería llamar mucho la atención" su mirada me recorrió en silencio. Se encogió de hombros entonces.

"Como sea"

"¿Esta aqui tu ayuda del banco mundial?" pregunté intentando sepultar la conversación anterior. Dejó ir un suspiro de completo hastío.

"Desafortunadamente" me limité a ladear mi cabeza en confusión ante la respuesta, poco antes de que la puerta de la oficina del embajador de los Estados Unidos se abriera, dejando salir a una mujer, por su aroma, obviamente alfa.

Su sonrisa se extendió divertida en cuanto su mirada se posó en Cartman, luego en mí. Nos pusimos de pie, Cartman aún tenía el entusiasmo de un moribundo.

"Kyle, cuánto tiempo" caminó a paso lento, estirando su mano en mi dirección, ignorando por completo al culón; acepté el saludo aún confundido.

"¿Nos conocemos?" una sonrisa que calificaría como grácil, curvó sus labios.

"Por supuesto. Recuerdo que dijiste que… ¿te gustaba?"

"¡¿Heidi?!"

"La misma"

"¿Trabajas en el banco mundial?" asintió.

"Soy la secretaria de hacienda del estado, y por tanto, representante del mismo en la junta de gobernadores del banco mundial; alguien con mi inteligencia y gracia no podía aspirar a un rango menor que ese"

"Impresionante"

"Y aun así mi sueldo triplica el suyo" comentó la gorda, atrayendo la atención de ambos. Heidi solo se limitó a dejar ir aire en molestia, mirándole como si se hubiese olvidado por completo de su presencia.

"Por supuesto, andar chupando respetados miembros para que acepten tus planes financieros y apelar a inversores debe ser sumamente duro"

"Ese es el trabajo de Kahl, no el mío" rodé mis ojos en tedio ante el comentario "¿Pero por que te enajenas de ese tipo de 'estrategias'? estoy seguro de que para haber conseguido el permiso de venir aquí y apoyar los planes de desarrollo de Kahl y la apertura económica debiste… no lo sé, haber maltratado bastante tus rodillas" el ceño de ella se frunció por supuesto.

"No te preocupes, sé arreglármelas sin tener que usar mi lengua en algo diferente que el habla. Claro que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti"

"Ok, ¿Pueden parar de discutir sobre quién se arrodilla más?. No me tragué más de diez horas de vuelo para verlos volver a tener putos diez años" interrumpí al fin. Ambos mantuvieron la mirada saturada en molestia sobre el otro, justo antes de solo desviarla.

"Como sea" murmuró Cartman.

"Tienes razón, he estado revisando tus planes de desarrollo; pero, debemos llevar a cabo unas cuantas concesiones en cuanto al modelo al cual estás apelando; algo más… neoclásico" y los resoplidos de pereza del culón no se hicieron esperar. Los ignoré.

"Podemos hacer concesiones, mientras logres que el plan se haga realidad" Heidi respondió con una enorme sonrisa ante mis palabras.

"Bien, estaba hablando con el embajador sobre las instalaciones que nos asignarán en la embajada durante nuestra estancia. Acompáñame, hablaremos allí sobre los pasos a seguir…" y viró hacia Cartman "Y tu… bueno, ve y date una vuelta o algo; los adultos tenemos cosas que tratar aquí" elevó su dedo medio en dirección a ella.

"Gracias por librarme de esta condena a un aburrimiento sin fin" y volvió hacia mí "Tienes mi número, si necesitas algo, llama. Y cuidado con la puta esta, tiene una lengua tan filosa como un escalpelo, y dientes en el coño. Más de uno ha perdido la polla tratando de cogersela"

"Solo vete" respondí.

"Bien, bien. Suerte con sus mierdas de econometría; procuren que este puto viaje no sea en vano" habló mientras daba media vuelta, dejándonos a Heidi y a mi atrás.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y…

"Está celoso. Quién lo diría" habló ella, para iniciar su camino hacia una de las oficinas. Le seguí. Si, era más que obvio "Veo que su lazo se fortaleció. Lo que sea que haya pasado en la cumbre debió ser bastante interesante" guardé silencio ante la insinuación "Pero bueno, no estamos aquí para discutir esos _fallos_ de planes. Estamos aquí para tener éxito ¿No?" asentí mientras entrabamos a la oficina asignada.

"¿Empezamos?" sonrió satisfecha.

"Empecemos"

* * *

Habíamos llegado hacía aproximadamente dos semanas, de las cuales, la mitad de tiempo, habían sido dispuestas para exposiciones y conferencias relacionadas con ese plan marica.

Debía decir que este lugar era increíblemente aburrido; la comida era rara, de esa que ves y sabes que su sola apariencia implica una potencial diarrea, como los colores extravagantes de algunos animales para saber que tan venenosos son. No podía tampoco comunicarme con nadie fuera del hotel, no entendía ni una puta décima de su lengua; y teniendo en cuenta que estaba como recluido en mi habitación por todas las razones anteriores, no había hecho más que trabajar a larga distancia, jugar uno que otro videojuego, y ver videos estupidos entre conferencias y conferencias.

¿Y Kahl? bueno, parecía encantado con el lugar, cosa que no entendía. Había pasado la primera semana haciendo una serie de visitas turísticas por ciertos lugares, y la segunda visitando organizaciones pro-omega en la ciudad y en los lugares colindantes… Esta era la tercera, la puta de Heidi se tardó dos semanas en llegar, así que solo hasta hoy iniciaban los procesos para presentar las propuestas.

Las calles pasaban rápidamente, en una ciudad medianamente desarrollada, corrientes de viento calurosas, el sol implacable chocando contra los vidrios, reflejándose entre uno que otro edificio de ventanas de cristal.

Miradas viraban hacia el auto ante su pasar, mi aroma destacando en esta urbe de betas. Había una extraña carencia de alfas, y más aún de omegas. Raro.

No le puse mayor cuidado.

Tomé mi teléfono revisando las noticias donde se nombraba mi llegada a este país, viendo en desdén la visión del mundo ante este tipo de eventos. Un bostezo dejo mis labios y el gruñir de mi estómago en hambre me recordó que había salido esta mañana del hotel sin desayunar.

"Para en algún McDonalds. Tengo hambre" ordené al chofer. Se aclaró la garganta.

"Lo siento señor; pero no hay… McDonalds en la ciudad"

"¿Qué?"

"La cobertura de la multinacional no llega hasta aquí" dejé ir un gruñido de molestia.

"¿Y un KFC? ¿Taco Bell? ¿Burger King…" negó a cada nombre. Coño, pensé que había venido al tercer mundo, no al puto cuarto.

Dios.

"Entonces solo ve al hotel y pídeme algo del restaurante" comenté rendido volviendo mi atención a las noticias. Una en particular bastante cercana.

El asesinato de un grupo de periodistas que reportaban la situación de un campo de refugiados… ¿omegas?. Crudas imágenes adornaban las letras, cuerpos formados en línea, cubiertos en sucias mantas, algunas incapaces de contener la sangre; una ciudad destruida, herida por múltiples ataques, no solo ese, como si destilara una historia cruenta, que se seguía repitiendo a lo largo del tiempo; y los retratos del grupo de periodistas, cinco, dos hombres y tres mujeres… los únicos cuyos nombres se mencionaban en el artículo.

Había sido ayer en la noche, se suponían cerca de ciento catorce muertos entre los refugiados, más de treinta de ellos eran menores a una edad de desarrollo, es decir, aún era incierta su calidad de alfa, omega o beta; veinte del grupo armado que atacó, cinco los periodistas en el lugar equivocado, y al menos diez por… ¿daños colaterales?. Que se yo.

Vaya sitio de mierda.

Guardé mi teléfono al ver el auto estacionarse, salí de él ignorando cuanto fuese posible, desde el lobby hasta el piso donde me hospedaba, para llegar tan rápido como fuese posible a mi habitación.

Y me encontré por fin a solas en el único lugar medianamente aguantable de este sitio. Tiré mi chaqueta lejos, deshice mi corbata y aparte mi camisa. El calor me estaba asfixiando, y no ayudaba en lo absoluto que mi celo estuviese cerca.

Tome una ducha… tres a lo largo del día; y, aburrido como siempre, no hice más que hacer lo que se supone es la labor de un alfa. Controlar.

Para cuando aparté la mirada de la pantalla, de las estadísticas, los datos, los planes, prospecciones, y mil y un cosas más, la noche se había hecho prominente. Y el calor, coño, el calor no menguaba ni con el elevar de la luna. Era un puto infierno.

Me estiré en mi asiento, el omega judío no había llamado en todo el día. Y bueno, no es como que me importara… para nada.

Un milésimo bostezo dejó mis labios, viré hacia la hora, eran cerca de las doce. Volví a estirarme intentando alejar la pereza.

Me puse de pie para dirigirme a mi cama, vaya día más aburrido. Casi deseaba que algo malo pasara para mover algo las cosas. Que se yo. ¿Era demasiado desear un poco de diversión?.

Como sea.

Me tiré sobre la cama, destendida desde la mañana, había ordenado que ninguna mucama pasase a la habitación en mi ausencia, o sin ella.

En pocos minutos el sueño me tomó presa de sus fauces; pero, en pocos minutos volví a despertar.

Me levanté entonces, una preocupación casi irracional llenaba mi pecho… emoción que realmente no recordaba del todo. A aquello se le añadía… ¿Miedo?. ¿Por qué?...

Desde mi pecho subía un nudo hacia mi garganta, como si dedos invisibles presionaran en el agujero central de mi clavícula, intentando rasgar mi tráquea desde ese lugar y…

Kahl. ¿Era Kahl quién se sentía así?. ¿Era ese lazo mierda o…

La sensación cesó entonces. Las emociones que me engulleron por cerca de media hora menguaron en un súbito silencio cómplice de nuestro lazo.

No había sido la primera vez, al menos no en este día. Durante la mañana un sentimiento desesperante inundó mi pecho, asco, miedo… No había sentido nada similar hacía bastante, era un alfa, ¿A que teme un alfa a fin de cuentas?.

Volví a acostarme, intenté dormir pero la sensación aunque lejana, había dejado vestigios tras de sí, de pensamientos, recuerdos, ideas…

Un saave golpear, con cada chocar de nudillos contra la madera me sacó lenta y sosegadamente de mi letargo.

Estreché mi mirada buscando por mi celular, confirmando la hora. Las tres de la mañana.

Golpeaba demasiado ligero, golpear que un beta pasaría desapercibido, no un alfa o un omega. Me levanté con pereza, maldiciendo al aire, al tanto de que probablemente no era el servicio del hotel; pero, por la ausencia de aroma, tampoco era Kahl, Heidi u otro alfa u omega.

En cuanto me acerqué lo suficiente a la puerta un aroma completamente diferente a lo sentido hasta ahora hizo que detuviera mis pasos.

Era una mezcla… ¿como llamarla?. No sabía; solo sabía una cosa, y es que si la muerte tuviese esencia, esta sería.

Reanude mi caminar hacia la puerta identificando los mil elementos de ese aroma. Sangre, polvo, pólvora, lágrimas… suciedad, putrefacción…

Cada disección de ese ser tras la madera hacía que mi palpitar ascendiera su ritmo un poco.

Me detuve a no menos de dos pasos de la puerta, el golpear había cesado, y sentía que… no, sabía que estaba escuchando hasta mi más silente respiración, mi más rápido palpitar y…

"¿Quién?" pregunté lo suficiente alto para los de nuestra clase. Aún cuando no sentía un aroma de alfa, u omega, esa presencia no podía pertenecer a un simple beta.

Un suave bufido atravesó el silencio, en gracia, tal vez en alivio.

"Quién te dió la mejor mamada que recibirás en tu vida"

Y toda la tensión desapareció con ese estamento. Me moví en segundos a abrir la puerta.

"¿Kenny?" su mirada azul me recibió cansada, una bufanda cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, la capucha de un grande abrigo el resto a excepción de sus realmente exhaustos ojos.

Casi cayó en su lugar antes de que le alcanzara. Sus piernas flaqueaban, este aroma a hombre moribundo se cernía sobre él como una sentencia…y…

"¿Qué haces aquí?" se alejó de mi agarre componiendo su adolorida postura.

"Irrelevante. Necesito que hagas algo por mí" habló pasando a mi lado, entrando a la habitación sin mi permiso "Cierra" señaló la puerta, andando hacia el interior, apoyándose de las paredes cercanas.

Hice caso en silencio.

"¿El baño? ¿Tienes una tina?" asentí y lo señalé contemplando su ropa raída, sangre traspasando su pantalón, pintando su abrigo, adornando su rostro si apenas visible. ¿Que coño?.

Avanzó hacia el baño. Le seguí.

"¿Qué…"

"Se que tienes preguntas, pero no tengo tiempo o paciencia" cortó mi curiosidad entrando al pequeño cuarto de aseo, empezando a apartar su abrigo, bufanda… "Necesito que traigas algunas cosas. Debe haber un kit de primeros auxilios en el cuarto, traelo. Necesito una aguja, si es una de sutura mejor, e hilo, grueso, nylon. Tu navaja y… y una botella de alcohol de no menos de cuarenta grados" me quedé estático en mi lugar aún procesando sus palabras. Viró en mi dirección, su rostro por fin descubierto, polvo y sangre cubriendo la mayoría de él, sus labios agrietados, los costados de su cuello desde su oreja completamente pintados de carmín por un rastro del vital líquido, varias heridas aún frescas en mandíbula, pómulo y cuello "Rápido"

"La última vez que miré, yo era el alfa aquí" comenté tras recobrar algo de conciencia sobre la situación. Rodó sus ojos en molestia.

"Por favor" perforó mi mirada con la suya. Dejé ir mi respiración rendida.

"Bien, bien. Pero me debes bastantes respuestas" esbozó una débil sonrisa mientras quitaba su camiseta militar.

"Entendido"

Dejé el lugar para tomar mi celular. Llamé a mi asistente.

" _¿Si?_ "

"Necesito un equipo de sutura. Ya, y un kit de primeros auxilios, pidelo en la recepción o algo"

" _¿Pasó al…_ "

"No te pago para preguntar; te espero con eso aquí en los siguientes quince minutos" colgué.

Caminé hacia la pequeña sala de la habitación, donde, sobre la mesa de té, yacía una botella de whisky escocés casi completamente llena. La tomé para volver hacia el baño mientras palpaba el bolsillo de mi pantalón para tomar mi navaja.

Habia abierto la llave de la bañera, llenandola mientras observaba en silencio el agua caer a la blanca tina.

El piso del mismo color ahora estaba manchado en sangre, contorneada por la forma de sus gruesas botas de militares. Podía escuchar su corazón, calmo… demasiado. Y su respiración artificial, como si de dejar de controlarla bajo conciencia, la misma se fuese a detener.

"Mira" dejé la botella y el filo sobre el lavamanos, a su alcance desde el borde de la bañera donde ahora se encontraba sentado. Viró hacia el objeto, sus pupilas perdidas en el azul de su iris en dolor contenido.

Volvió hacia mí. Asintió.

"Gracias"

"¿Qué harás?" su mirada viajó hacia su pierna.

"Me dispararon, hay que sacar la bala"

"Podría llevarte a un hospital. Ya sabes, de vuelta a la civilización y toda esa mierda" bufó destilando ironía. Negó entonces.

"No" murmuró, su voz ronca, dolorosa al oído, con obvios indicios de dolor y cansancio. Me encogí de hombros, apoyándome contra el marco de la puerta.

"Como sea. Pero por favor no te mueras en mi puta habitación de hotel; eso retrasaría mi viaje. Y dios sabe que no quiero estar en el culo del mundo cuando mi celo llegue"

"No moriré en tu maldito baño. Preferiría darme un tiro antes" dejé ir una sonrisa ante el comentario.

"Bueno, ya cubriste esa parte ¿no?" hice un gesto hacia su pierna.

"En la cabeza Cartman, en la cabeza"

"Bueno, com…" la conversación se vió interrumpida por un golpear en la puerta. Me moví para responder, abriendo solo lo suficiente para ver al dueño de la intromisión. Mi asistente, cubierto en sudor, respirando agitado, dos bolsas a rebosar de materiales en ambas manos…

"Conseguí lo que necesitaba señor" habló agitado, lento. Abrí rapando las cosas de sus manos "Fue bastante dif…"

"Si si. Felicidades, no te dejaré abandonado en este hueco cuando nos vayamos" dije antes de cerrar en su cara.

Volví al baño con productos en manos.

La bañera ya estaba llena.

Dejé las cosas a su lado. Abrió el kit, primero, tomando las tijeras para luego llevarlas al pantalón y empezar a cortar…

"Necesitaré nueva ropa, por cierto" comentó mientras apartaba la tela pegada a su piel producto del sudor y la sangre, viendo su mano temblar en breve en cuanto llegó a la que supuse era la zona de la herida. Cortó sin mayor contemplación, y elevé mi mirada para ver su expresión impávida ante lo que parecía una rutina. Luego hacia las cicatrices que atestiguaban mi suposición. Si, esto no era más que rutina.

Unas vendas a rebosar de sangre cubrían la zona, y algo arriba, más trapos formaban un torniquete en la rodilla, supongo que para evitar la pérdida de sangre.

Continuó cortando las vendas, luego deshaciendo el torniquete con increíble paciencia.

"¿Tan interesante es?" preguntó mientras terminaba de apartar todo lo que separaba su piel de el exterior.

"¿Eh?"

"No dejas de mirar. Generalmente alguien la apartaría. Así que, te pregunto, ¿Tan interesante es?" me encogí de hombros contemplando por primera vez la herida sangrante, infecta.

"Lo es" bufó mordiendo su labio para dejar las tijeras a un lado. Tomó los instrumentos de para desinfectar.

"¿Es común esto para ti?" asintió "¿Qué tanto?"

"Más de lo que quisiera"

"Si. Eso veo" señaló con su cabeza su abrigo ahora tirado en el suelo.

"Hay un encendedor en mi abrigo. Calienta tu navaja" arqueé mis cejas ante la orden.

"No voy a dañar mi puta navaja…"

"Te conseguiré otra mejor. Hazlo" chasqueé mi lengua en molestia siguiendo sus órdenes.

Mientras maniobraba con mi navaja y su encendedor barato él terminaba con lo que sea que estuviese haciendo. Limpiar la herida, desinfectar, apartar trozos de piel sobrantes, sacar con unas pinzas que se encontraban en el botiquin pequeñas esquirlas de metal… gemía por lo bajo con cada jalón, cada contacto, cada movimiento.

"¿Ya?" preguntó virando en mi dirección. La punta de la navaja se encontraba encendida en el tono del fuego. Asentí. Vi sudor correr por su cien, escuché el palpitar de su corazón subir a los putos cielos.

"Dios. Me gustaría decir que es menos difícil cada vez…" murmuró alcanzando la botella de whisky. La destapó y bebió como un hombre en el desierto, a fondo blanco por varios segundos antes de dejarla a un lado de golpe. Asintió estirando su mano en mi dirección para que le pasara la navaja.

"¿Sacarás la bala con esto?"

"No. Me lo pienso meter en el culo" comentó algo ensimismado en el licor. Chasqueé mi lengua pasándola hacia él, desde el mango de madera tallada. Su mano tembló en breve, para luego volver a tener el pulso de un francotirador entrenado. Volvió hacia la herida.

Le observaba con suma atención. Esto, de lejos, era lo más entretenido que me había pasado en estos días.

"Bien" murmuró tomando aire, llevando la navaja hacia la carne abierta. Tomó unas cuantas vendas sueltas y las llevó a su boca para morderlas.

Y empezó.

El cuchillo hirviente inició su introducción en piel blanda, quemando a su paso carne sintiente, a rebosar de nervios que llevaban cada uno miles de señales de dolor al cerebro del pobre, viéndose traducido pronto a gritos ahogados contra el pañuelo.

A pesar de ello no se detenía, no dudaba o cedía; aún cuando su palpitar estaba alcanzando niveles peligrosos, y su respiración comenzaba a carecer de aire, el filo continuaba hundiéndose entre gritos, sangre, y el sonido de carne cauterizándose.

Por fin pareció alcanzar algo, pues su mano se movió en forma de palanca, sacando pronto una pequeña bala que salió a volar por el empujón. La alcancé a tomar antes de que cayese al suelo.

Pero en cuanto la bala salió sangre empezó a desbordarse, como líquido retenido que de repente ya no tenía por qué detenerse.

Soltó la tela que había estado mordiendo, dejándola a un lado para tomar otras y formar rápidamente un torniquete unos centímetros arriba de la herida

"La aguja y el hilo" ordenó. Volví hacia los suministros, empecé a buscar pero…

"Mierda" murmuré.

"¿Qué?"

"No está" su respiración huyó claramente rendida.

"Bien… bien; y yo que quería conservar algo la cordura" habló para sí volviendo a la botella de alcohol. Bebió una vez más sin inmutarse siquiera un poco en respirar "Pon a calentar el cuchillo de nuevo" ordenó para tomar un siguiente sorbo que parecía sin fin.

Pronto todo estuvo preparado. Tomé el cuchillo y lo estiré hacia él. Negó.

"Necesitaré tu ayuda aquí" tras decir ello, volvió a poner el trapo para morder en su boca, y con un valor casi inhumano, tomó ambos extremos de la herida y los junto. Hizo una señal con su cabeza hacia la línea de sangre y carne, me arrodillé frente a él para mayor comodidad y… y sin previo aviso llevé el cuchillo hirviendo hacia su rota piel, presionando con renobada excitación mientras escuchaba sus gritos en mi oído derecho, ahogados por el trapo, y aún así putamente altos.

Solo fueron dos segundos antes de que pusiera su mano sobre mi muñeca. Alejé el cuchillo.

Respiró profundo.

"¿Ya?" pregunté mirando curioso la herida. No parecía suficiente pero… negó. Empezó a contar con sus dedos.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Y volví a presionar el cuchillo contra su piel, y volvió a gritar, y volví a sonreír divertido por la escena.

Dios, esto parecía de película. Que divertido.

Repetí el proceso unas cuantas veces más.

Para cuando me pidió finalizar sudaba frío, su piel estaba más pálida que nunca a excepción de la zona herida que brillaba en un rojo vivo, su palpitar y respiración estaban tan mierdas como su conciencia que parecía ir en declive.

Abrió su boca y la venda calló.

Su rostro sucio, cansado, ensangrentado… subyugado en su totalidad ante el dolor, ante el cansancio, ante la vida…

Era la primera vez que le veía en tan vulnerable condición; y vaya coincidencia, esa vulnerabilidad tendía a resultar irresistible para un alfa.

"No me mires así. Puto psicópata" murmuró. Sus pupilas dilatadas en dolor, su tono arrastrado por el alcohol.

"¿Como?"

"Como si me quisieras coger" Intentó ponerse de pie pero falló, resbalando sobre el borde de la bañera hacia el agua aún tibia, la cual pronto tomó un tono carmín por su cuerpo en ella.

"¿Para eso era el agua?" pregunté viendo su cuerpo semidesnudo relajarse en breve ante una sensación que, supuse, no había sentido hacia bastante. Sonrió bajando sus párpados, moviéndose lento, haciendo pequeños gestos de dolor mientras que se terminaba de acomodar dentro de la bañera.

"Necesito ropa" habló estirando su mano hacia la botella de whisky. La alcancé a él; y, en cuanto la tuvo entre sus dedos volvió a llevarla a sus labios, bebiendo el líquido restante en la botella de un solo trago.

"Bien" me puse de pie dejando el cuchillo a un lado, conservando la bala aún ensangrentada en mi mano. Caminé hacia el lavamanos, dejé que agua limpiara los residuos de carne y ese líquido carmín. Estaba fragmentada, a pesar de ello era de un calibre considerablemente alto; tal vez de un fusil de asalto, Luger 9 x 19 mm… pero debió venir en una rafaga de varios disparos. ¿Suerte?...

Ni idea.

Qué más daba.

Dejé el lugar en silencio cerrando tras de mí, observando la bala de tanto en tanto para luego dejarla sobre la mesa donde antes descansaba la botella de whisky. Me dirigí al armario.

No sé cuánto pasó, tal vez media o una hora con la ropa sobre mi cama esperando porque saliera mientras revisaba sucesos de índole bélica cerca a este lugar en mi computador… solo destacaba el de los periodistas.

La idea de que se hubiese desmayado pasó por mi cabeza, por el alcohol, el dolor o alguna otra razón producto de su larga odisea.

Dejé ir un suspiro de molestia yendo una vez más hacia el baño. Golpeé… no respondió. Una vez más.

"¿Qué?" por fin respondió tras un rato.

"Lo pobre no se puede quitar con agua y jabón Kenny, ya sal de una puta vez" escuché un suave gemir de molestia tras la puerta.

"Sí, mamá"

"Sabes que ya pasó más de una hora ¿no?"

"Vaya" tras esas palabras el sonido del mover del agua le continuo. Me alejé de la puerta para volver a mi escritorio. Salió unos cuantos minutos después sin molestarse en cubrir su desnudez.

"¿Ropa?" señalé la cama, observandole en silencio.

No había espacio de su cuerpo que no tuviese cicatrices. Leves, algunas a punto de desaparecer en el tiempo; otras relativamente recientes, aún de este tono rosa de carne sin recuperar.

Al igual que Kahl, su físico también estaba bastante trabajado. Claro que el judío se centraba en la estética, por tanto su figura permanecía grácil a pesar de lo marcado de sus músculos; Kenny era diferente, su formación iba enfocada a la práctica, así que musculatura sobresalía de forma bastante intimidante. Casi me atrevía a aceptar que en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, muy probablemente me ganaría…

"¿Tienes algo más de ese whisky?" preguntó tras terminar de vestirse.

"Otras dos botellas. Si" sonrió claramente aliviado sentándose sobre la cama con algo de dificultad.

"¿Por favor?" rodé mis ojos en fingida molestia poniéndome de pie para ir a buscarlas en mi maleta de viaje; no creí que me las acabaría tan rápido, y teniendo en cuenta lo aburrido de este viaje y el hueco de mierda donde nos encontrábamos, era mucho mejor si racionaba.

Tomé ambas botellas y volví a la pequeña sala para ponerlas sobre la mesa; le hice una señal con la cabeza para que viniera a tomar asiento. Dejó ir un gemido de molestia poniéndose de pie entre leves gestos de dolor.

Pronto se encontraba en el asiento frente a mí. Tomé una botella e hice un gesto para que tomara la otra.

"No será tan elegante esta vez. A la próxima será mejor" se encogió de hombros ante mis palabras.

"Esto es el puto cielo comparado a mis estancias comunes" una suave sonrisa hizo que sus labios se curvaran, aunque exhaustos, al menos un tanto más vivos que cuando llegó "Hace más de un día estaba durmiendo en un pequeño asiento de madera más incómodo que los encuentros con las parejas de tu madre; y hace dos días me quedaba en un motel cuyo mayor estándar de comodidad era un colchón de paja"

"¿Colchón de paja? ¿esa mierda existe?" rió por lo bajo "Como sea. Vamos a jugar algo"

"¿Jugar?" asentí "¿Para emborracharnos?" asentí una vez más "Vaya, y yo que pensé que ya teníamos casi treinta"

"Dios. No seas un amargado de mierda. He estado en este puto infierno del aburrimiento por ya tres días; lo menos que necesito es que alguien me reproche por no actuar como un puto adulto" bufó.

"Bien, bien. ¿Qué juego?" me encogí de hombros.

"Ni idea. Inventemos uno" encogió su mirada en molestia "A menos que ya esté inventado y no lo sepa… pero da igual, me importa un culo. Lo voy a patentar, apuesto a que no lo han patentado así que…"

"¿Qué juego?" volvió de nuevo claramente impaciente por beber.

"Dios. Disimula un poco tu decadencia Kenn" rodó sus ojos en molestia "Bien. Diré algo, una verdad. Solo verdades en este juego. Si me crees bebes, si no me crees, bebo"

"Que juego tan marica"

"Bueno, es más rápido para emborracharse, y no necesitamos de varias personas así que…"

"Bien. Empieza entonces" asentí tomando mi botella. Tomó la suya.

"Solo verdades" repetí. Asintió "Bien. Aquí va mi verdad" respiré hondo pensando en alguna, mi sonrisa creció al encontrar la correcta "Le dije a Kahl que le amaba" sus cejas se arquearon, para luego bufar, contener una suave risilla y virar hacia la ventana en obvia incredulidad.

"Basura. Ahora bebe" me encogí de hombros tomando de mi botella "Así que así es como jugaremos ¿No?"

"Solo verdades" repetí.

"Claro" murmuró estirando su cuello. Su mirada se enfocó en mi botella "No he intimado… sexualmente, con nadie desde… desde que dejé South Park hace ya casi once años" mi ceño se encogió. Bien… quería decir que yo fuí el último. Pero…

"Bebe" ordené. Sonrió divertido, y tras encogerse de hombros, así lo hizo "Mi turno. Hice que Kahl comiera algo de las cenizas de mi difunta madre" no hubo sorpresa en su rostro, para nada.

"Bien. Si, eso es más credible que tu diciendole que le amas" y bebió "He notado que tu lazo con Kyle se ha fortalecido. Así que… pasó lo inevitable. Tomó más de lo que esperaba" bebí ante su obvia verdad. No había que ser un genio para notarlo… solo alguien con muy buen olfato, supongo.

"Mi turno" asintió "Leí un artículo hace un rato. Un campo de refugiados omega fue atacado por un grupo armado de la zona. Lo leí en un periódico internacional. ¿Y por qué un periódico internacional se interesaría por un puñado de insignificantes omegas en el culo del mundo?... bueno; porque un grupo de periodistas extranjeros se encontraban en ese campamento. Vaya coincidencia que un evento con obvias repercusiones políticas, militares y sociales sucediera paralelo a la llegada del banco mundial y su intención de hacer pasar un nuevo plan de desarrollo en el congreso de ese hueco ante una prominente apertura omega ¿Verdad?" a medida hablaba sus ojos se iban abriendo "Así que aquí va mi verdad… vienes de ese campamento; murieron la mayoría así que no estaban preparados para el ataque, y teniendo en cuenta que eres el juguetito favorito de Wendy, asumo que no estaba entre sus planes que te hirieran de tal forma. Así que… o el ataque sucedió antes de tiempo y no pudiste huir con anticipación… O no sabías que el ataque iba a suceder en lo absoluto" ladeé mi cabeza ante su obvia sorpresa "Tu turno"

Bebió. Guardó silencio por unos cuantos segundos.

"No sabía del ataque, ni sobre los periodistas… Sabía que habías venido, pero no a qué habías venido" bebí.

"Creo que tu querida Wendy está jugando un juego bastante peligroso. En lo personal me importa una mierda, sé que es lo suficiente buena como para caminar en fuego y no quemarse ni un pelo… no puedo decir lo mismo de sus piezas de juego desafortunadamente" encogió su mirada reticente. Bebió.

"Creo que no es la única jugando a ser dios. Creo que tú también tienes intereses que trascienden a simplemente arrodillarse ante Kyle" mordí mi labio divertido. Bebí.

"Y yo creo que… concordarás más con mis intereses, que con los de esa puta" ladeó su cabeza entonces. Respiró profundo.

"Bebe" ordenó.

"¿En serio?" asintió.

"En serio" chasqueé mi lengua en molestia bebiendo "Mi turno" murmuró tanteando el cuello de su botella "Decepcionarás bastante… _bastante_ a Kyle" el estamento era… irrefutable. Pero qué podía hacer. La vida no era perfecta. ¿Verdad?.

Bebí. Elevó su ceja en respuesta.

El licor ya estaba empezando a golpear. Él, por el otro lado… a pesar de haber bebido ya bastante, no parecía más afectado que yo. Tampoco menos.

"Lo repararé" dije. Sonrió de soslayo.

"Me pregunto si podrás" y a pesar de ello bebió "Pero bueno, eres ese tipo de persona que logra lo imposible… Lastimosamente no del tipo que lo mantiene"

"Bueno. Ya lo veremos" sonrió en desdén.

"Ya lo veremos"

* * *

No podía dormir.

No podía siquiera concebir el dormir.

Tomé asiento en el borde de mi cama mirando hacia el reloj digital que descansaba en la mesilla de noche. La una.

Gemí en mi lugar poniéndome de pie, nervios aún pululando como signos de una intoxicación en mi ánima. Me sentía enfermo con solo recordar mi trayectoria de la mañana, esos hombres, esas mujeres…

Mordí mi labio empezando a caminar de un lado a otro; ni siquiera me había molestado en quitar mi traje, o zapatos, sabía que de nada servía intentar dormir, y no hacía más de una hora había llegado a este sitio… solo me había recostado en completo silencio a observar el techo, poniendo completa atención a cualquier ruido en mi entorno que sirviese de distracción. Ninguno vino de la habitación del culón desde mi llegada. Seguro estaba dormido.

Un suspiro de frustración dejó mis labios al ver una vez más la hora, no había pasado ni un minuto y sentía haber dado mil vueltas en mi cuarto.

Tomé mi abrigo y salí de la habitación.

El efecto de las pastillas inodoras aún persistía, y persistiría por un tiempo más. En este lugar, me sentía mucho más cómodo si mi aroma pasaba desapercibido, en serio me ponía putamente enfermo este sitio.

Tomé el elevador en dirección al piso del bar. Para cuando llegué pedí una bebida y tomé asiento en el lugar más lejano que fuese posible. Algo me decía que esta sería mi habitación esta noche.

Distante se iluminaba un televisor encendido desde la barra, situado en canales internacionales, puesto que los huéspedes de este hotel raramente eran nativos.

Había un canal de noticias alemán, hablaban sobre un grupo de periodistas asesinados; nada nuevo, hasta ver la localización de los asesinatos en el encabezado.

Este país, a unas cuantas horas de la capital.

Dejé mi bebida a un lado.

"¿Podría subirle?" pedí al bartender. Asintió. No habían muchos clientes a esta hora, así que poco importaba si ponía sonido a la pantalla.

" _Por medio de las placas dentales de los cadáveres a medio calcinar, se ha logrado identificar a un grupo de periodistas estadounidenses; entre ellos, el reconocido ganador el premio Pulitzer …_

 _Se encontraban llevando a cabo un documental sobre la vida diaria de este grupo de omegas refugiados. Adicional a ello, se confirman cerca de ciento cincuenta bajas entre los refugiados y miembros de los militantes anti-omegas, culpables principales del atentado_ "

Mientras las palabras de la reportera se hacían voz, pasaban imágenes, en su mayoría censuradas, de los estragos causados en aquel lugar. Había sucedido la noche anterior.

Mi estómago se revolvió, al pensar en los refugiados, de donde escapaban, hacia a donde escapaban, y el trágico resultado de su intento.

Volví a mi copa.

¿Cuanto más? ¿Cuanto más tiempo hacía falta para lograr algo? ¿Cuanto más?.

Mi pecho se estrujo en cansancio, dolor. Pronto mis ojos se encontraron nadando en el resultado de la angustia, y el reverso de mi palma cubrió mi parpado ahora cerrado intentando contener las lágrimas, mientras de fondo la noticia continuaba sonando, inhumana, carente de algo más que la necesidad de atraer índices televisivos positivos, enfocada en cinco hijos de puta que no fueron más que a grabar a las víctimas del sistema como ratas en un laberinto, para luego poner a la venta las grabaciones por medio de alguna plataforma como Netflix.

Toda la hipocresía, la carencia de siquiera un pequeño grado de empatía que lograse ir más allá de los fotogramas, de los audios… de los índices y las estadísticas…

Estaba tan cansado de este lugar, y del lugar al que fuese a volver, del lugar del que huí, y del lugar al cual probablemente huiría… del lugar donde pelearía por mis derechos, del lugar donde moriría…

Solo estaba cansado.

Pero mi cansancio era irrelevante, pues no había descanso que pudiese hacer de mi latente sufrimiento algo inexistente; porque debía moverme, hacer algo, porque nadie más lo iba a hacer.

Solo yo podía hacerlo.

Pagué la copa que nunca toqué y volví a mi cuarto.

No sé cuantos calmantes tomé, solo sé que me hicieron dormir a lo largo de toda la noche, y nada más necesitaba.

Fue el sonar de mi teléfono lo que me despertó. Estiré mi mano hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, primero ví la hora antes de ver el identificador.

¡¿Las doce del mediodía?! ¿Cuantos putas pastillas para dormir había tomado?.

"¿Hola?" contesté esperando los gritos de un enfurecido Cartman por mi clara inasistencia a… a algo, porque seguramente había algo.

" _Buenas noticias_ " Heidi. ¿Heidi?.

"¿Qué?"

" _Han adelantado los preparativos para hacer ingresar nuestra propuesta al congreso. Resulta que mataron a unos periodistas que decidieron vacacionar en el lugar incorrecto; y bueno, ya sabes que nuestro querido país parece tener un orgasmo cada vez que un altercado internacional les da la capacidad de poner una nueva base militar en un punto favorablemente estratégico"_ Habló tan rápido que si apenas entendí la mitad.

"¿Adelantaron el proceso? Ni siquiera nos hemos reunido…"

" _Ah… eso. Bueno, me tomé la molestia de ir a primera hora esta mañana y poner las cartas sobre la mesa. O aceptaban al menos la mitad de nuestros términos, incluyendo el voto favorable a una apertura económica; o debían vérselas por sí solos ante un muy importante problema internacional, que obviamente, por lo bajo de sus edificios, no tienen el capital para afrontar"_ guardé silencio por unos segundos procesando sus palabras " _¿Estas?_ "

"Ya veo… supongo que de aquí en adelante tu gente se encargará de eso"

" _Así es, deberías empezar a pensar en tu siguiente objetivo, este es solo el primer paso. En fin, tengo que colgar, mi agenda está algo ocupada_ " Y, efectivamente, colgó.

Alejé el teléfono de mi.

No habían llamadas perdidas de Cartman y…

Y en lo que terminaba de despertar recordé el día anterior, y mi realidad volvió a tornarse nauseabunda.

Dios, sentir malestar desde tan temprano no era de mis cosas favoritas.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, observé en silencio el tarro de pastillas para dormir tirado en el suelo, luego las cortinas aún abiertas, elevándose por una ventana que no recordaba haber corrido; pero qué más daba.

Dejé ir un suspiro de cansancio.

Las muertes de esos omegas habían ayudado a adelantar el proceso… bueno, no los omegas, los periodistas. Los cientos de cadáveres más ayudaban a endulzar la noticia central.

Sacudí mi cabeza apartando esos pensamientos, volviendo a los zapatos que nunca me quité, a mi abrigo en el sofá, a mi reflejo cansado del tocador frente a la cama.

Un bostezo se escapó de mis labios y decidí ponerme de pie, rozando mi marca… _nuestra_ marca en mi cuello.

Probablemente no se había levantado aún.

Caminé hacia la puerta, me formulé el tomar una ducha, arreglarme un poco pero… pero entre más pronto nos fuésemos de este lugar sería mejor para nosotros.

Tras el recorrido a su piso me detuve frente a la puerta, saqué la tarjeta extra que había pedido a la recepcionista y la pasé.

En cuanto abrí el aroma a alcohol me golpeó por sorpresa, obligandome a cubrir mi nariz casi de inmediato.

Dejé ir un suspiro de molestia avanzando por el lugar, llegando eventualmente a la pequeña sala donde habían… ¿dos botellas vacías?. No me jodas. Y más adelante la cama, donde el gordo de mierda estaba tirado, medio muerto por supuesto, digo, si alguien me dijese que acababa de entrar en puto coma etílico, le hubiese creído inmediatamente.

La cama seguía desordenada, las cortinas estaban cerradas así que poca luz entraba a la habitación. Me moví hacia ellas para correrlas, escuchando gemidos de molestia de su parte mientras giraba en su lugar para esconderse del sol.

Sonreí en leve recogiendo sus mil abrigos tirados por el suelo, uno que otro calcetín y al menos tres pares de zapatos. Los organicé en su lugar. Recogí las botellas… había una tercera en el baño, algo de agua traslúcida regada sobre las baldosas y una que otra cosa más que organizar.

Tras dejar el lugar medianamente decente me dirigí a la cama una vez más.

Hacer esas pequeñeces ayudaba en cierta manera a despejar mi cabeza, casi le agradecía en silencio por ser un puto cerdo.

Tomé asiento en el borde de la cama, mirándole en silencio por unos segundos.

"Hey" murmuré. No respondió "¡Cartman!" gimió por lo bajo en molestia "¡Eric!" y por fin uno de sus párpados se dignó a elevarse. Su azul iris me detalló confundido por unos segundos, antes de recobrar poco a poco la conciencia.

"¿Dónde está?"

"¿Dónde está qué?" arrugó su nariz en molestia por su clara resaca mientras tomaba asiento en la cama. Empezó a escrutar sus alrededores en busca de algo. Cuando no lo encontró se puso de pie, caminando hacia el baño, le seguí con la mirada "¿Perdiste algo?" miró desde el marco hacia en interior en busca de su puta madre sabrá que. Clara incredulidad en su rostro.

Tras un rastro de silencio negó.

"No. Nada" volvió sobre sus pasos en mi dirección, su mirada corriendo por el lugar hasta que pareció chocar con algo. Le seguí, para ver como se agachaba para tomar un pequeño pedazo de metal del suelo, cercano a la mesa donde antes estaban las dos botellas. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, se puso de pie y metió el pequeño artilugio en su bolsillo.

"¿Qué era es…"

"Es raro que vengas a mi habitación" dijo por fin buscando por mi mirada. Decidí ignorar su búsqueda, poco me importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer en su privacidad. Asentí.

"Heidi me llamó. Podemos irnos" sus ojos se abrieron en obvia sorpresa.

"¿Qué?"

"Probablemente no lo hayas visto. Antes de ayer asaltaron un refugio omega cerca de la ciudad, más de cien muertos, entre los cuales habían unos estúpidos periodistas. Este sitio está entre la espada y la pared, o congenian con el banco mundial, o se atienen a la posibilidad de una intromisión internacional superior" una de sus cejas se elevó en curiosidad. No parecía sorprendido por el atentado. Y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"Vaya, que oportuno" dijo tras un momento.

"Eso es todo. Empaca rapido, quiero irme tan pronto como sea posible" dije iniciando mi camino hacia la puerta.

"Hey" pero su mano en mi hombro me detuvo "Ayer sentí unas cuantas cosas algo… desagradables" giré en breve para observarle, no entendiendo a qué se refería "Rabia, asco, impotencia… miedo" sus ojos me escrutaban con cada palabra, cada palabra siendo una descripción superficial de mi estado actual "Y te aseguro que no venían de mí así que…"

Puto lazo.

"Tengo algo que decirte" su ceño se arrugó casi en instinto.

"Ugh. Ok ok, noticia buena y ahora una mala. Ya veo" tomó asiento de forma desgarbada "¿Qué cosa?" respiré profundo buscando por las palabras correctas.

Tomé mi celular y empecé a buscar por el contrato de la transacción. Lo pasé a él.

Mientras leía sus ojos se iban abriendo cada vez más, y su boca, la cual se desencajó por completo al leer la suma concretada por la compra.

"Compraste ciento treinta y siete anormales y cerca de quinientas omegas femeninas" asentí. Volvió su mirada hacia mi. Sus azules ojos saturados en completa incredulidad "¿De dónde coño salieron tantos anormales? ¿Y cómo demonios pagaste esta puta suma de dinero?"

"Sabes que las tasas de natalidad de países como , Alemania y japón van en descenso, es normal que los anormales sean tan raros. Por el contrario, en zonas de Sur América, África y ciertas partes de Asia la tasa es bastante alta… y bueno, este lugar se encarga de reunir los anormales de todos esos lugares. Aún son relativamente pocos teniendo en cuenta el número de países que los… exportan; pero…"

"Bien, bien, no necesito tu puto análisis demográfico. ¿De donde coño sacaste el dinero?" bueno, aquí venía la parte difícil.

"En parte de mis propias inversiones. Y el resto…" notó mi obvio nerviosismo.

"No me jodas Kahl, No me puto jodas…"

"Bueno… tienes ahora un pasivo bastante importante en tu libro contable" gruñó en molestia subiendo su mano para cubrir su mirada.

"¿Cuanto…"

"Más o menos un… setenta por ciento de la deuda" dejó ir aire tintado en ira "Estoy desarrollando una investigación de mercados para abrir cinco nuevas torres de cristal donde se podrán refugiar los anormales. En cuanto a las féminas, sé que sabrás que hacer con ellas…"

"Sabes que no podemos hacer nada de eso sin una apertura económica. No hay ningún tipo de documentación legal para justificar la compra y venta de esos omegas. Y sabes perfectamente que no hay potenciales mercados para esas putas torres, porque su maldito atributo es la exclusividad, el hecho de que hayan tan pocas. Pon cinco más, y a la mierda toda la estrategia de marke…"

"Es viable con una apertura omega. Habrá más demanda, y por tanto podremos permitirnos más puntos de…"

"Bien. Perfecto. ¿Y mientras tanto qué?"

"Los tendrás en inventario"

"Un inventario que no puedo registrar como tal, ese puto pasivo no tiene sentido de ser si no hay una contrapartida…"

"Vamos, eres un genio de las mentiras. Sabrás cubrir eso" rodó sus ojos en molestia.

"Bien… bien, es arriesgado, pero si sale bien puede que incluso termine en ganancias" murmuró al fin. Sonreí satisfecho.

"Gracias" dije, caminando hacia el sillón donde se encontraba sentado, tomando asiento a su lado.

"Metete tus gracias por el culo. No me sirven de nada"

"Gracias" repetí recostando mi cabeza contra su hombro. Le sentí tensarse.

Era reconfortante debía admitir, tener un cómplice en este infierno, alguien que podía ver al rostro a mis ideales, y no huir de ellos. Solo un loco se quedaría a contemplarlos, solo alguien como Cartman podía hacerles frente, hacerles realidad.

"Muchas gracias" murmuré una vez más "Por esto, por el cambio de las edades, por haberme acompañado hasta aquí… sé las maniobras financieras que tienes que hacer para cumplir mis ideas…"

Y me aterraba, como siempre.

"Y a pesar de ello tienes miedo" murmuró entonces… podía sentirlo, claro que podía. Asentí.

"Confiar en ti es como caminar sobre una delgada capa de hielo. Paso a paso, la probabilidad de caer al agua congelada aumenta… es algo irremediable. Una parte de mi incluso siente que… que mi muerte probablemente sea por tu mano" dejó ir un suspiro de molestia.

"Dios, deberías escribir un puto libro o algo. Tienes una imaginación increíble" sonreí en desdén.

"Da igual bajo cuantas capas de ironía lo ocultes Cartman. Nunca cambiarás" chasqueó su lengua.

"Bien. Hagamos una promesa entonces" una sonrisa brotó involuntaria.

"Metete tus promesas por el culo. No me sirven de nada" imité sus palabras bajando mis párpados; disfrutando de su esencia, calmando mis nervios, borrando mis memorias.

No había momento donde me sintiese más calmo que… que cuando me dejaba abrazar por su fragancia. Era molesto… ¿pero qué más podía hacer cuando no tenía hacia donde correr?.

"Vamos, ¿cuando he roto una?... sin contar esas de cuando éramos niños claro" intenté pensar en ello "¿Ves? ninguna"

"Tiene que haber, solo que ahora mismo no tengo animos de recordar tus cagadas; a fin de cuentas, la última promesa que me hiciste fue interrumpida por los traficantes a los que me vendiste. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Pero no la rompí, solo la aplacé" dejé ir un suspiro de molestia alejándome de su hombro, elevando mis párpados para buscar por su rostro. Me observó curioso.

"Bien. Hazme una promesa" sonrió victorioso entonces "Dos de hecho" se encogió de hombros.

"Cuantas desees, soy lo suficiente genial como para cumplirlas todas" rodé mis ojos en molestia.

"La primera, la que siempre hacemos… es que me ayudarás a hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor. Lo arreglaremos juntos, hasta el final… no me abandonarás, ni me traicionarás, ni pondrás tus propios intereses por sobre los míos. ¿Bien?"

"Bueno, eso suena bastante egoísta de tu parte… pero bien. ¿Y la segunda?"

"Qué no marcarás a nadie más, jamás" su ceño se bajó entonces.

"Eso podría ser un inconveniente a futuro ¿sabes?. No podrías quitarte la marca, la única forma sería si…" su mirada se tornó en breve preocupada "Si mueres… o si muero" asentí.

"Pensé que eras lo suficiente genial como para cumplirlas todas. ¿Era alguna clase de broma o… " me observó en silencio por unos segundos, intentando buscar por algo en mi mirada. Luego dejó ir un suspiro de resignación.

"Bien. Lo prometo"

"No me parece muy convincente" sonrió fingidamente en molestia.

"Lo prometo por las cenizas de mi madre que ahora están en tu estómago…"

"Pudrete" soltó una suave risa.

"Lo prometo por todas mis propiedades, mi colección de consolas y videojuegos…" me encogí de hombros.

"Bien, con eso me basta… supongo" sonrió entonces, devolví el gesto volviendo a recostarme contra su hombro.

"Entonces el miedo y… demás emociones eran de cuando estabas comprando a esos omegas" asentí "Y por ende las píldoras inodoras" asentí una vez más.

"No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto siquiera. A veces no sé qué coño estoy haciendo"

"Si, ya lo suponía" cerré mis ojos una vez más.

"Larguémonos de este lugar" me alejé para ponerme de pie. Sonrió satisfecho.

"Dios, pensé que nunca lo dirías"

* * *

Hay palabras que trascienden por sobre las banalidades de la vida como bálsamo divino. Esas palabras que bien podría escuchar cada puta mañana al despertar, y no se, probablemente hacerme una paja en su honor o algo; porque eran simplemente increíbles.

Esas benditas palabras de… dios, de simple gratificación, generadora de una felicidad infinita, vinieron de los labios de la puta más cotizada en la actualidad. Así es, Kahl.

Lo recordaré por siempre… o si que lo haré.

El avión privado había aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Múnich, Franz Josef Strauss; su mirad curiosa por el lugar de aterrizaje volvió hacia mí.

"Pensé que tenías asuntos en New York" me encogí de hombros.

Había sido cerca de un mes desde su celo, el mío vendría en días. Y entre viajes para presentar esos planes de desarrollo, conferencias y eventos, me había quedado poco tiempo para prepararme. Él lo sabía.

"Me quedaré aquí un par de días, puedes volver a si quieres; pero si te quedas, te advierto que no querrás estar en la misma ciudad que yo mientras esté en celo" sus cejas se

arquearon en curiosidad.

"Ya veo… ¿Que planeas hacer?" El anterior lo había pasado en la torre de cristal de Manhattan, y en este caso…

"Iré a una de mis casas de campo, tengo dos omegas allí que… servirán" frunció su ceño entonces… "Antes de que empieces a ladrar, judío marica, te recuerdo que los alfas no tenemos supresores… no tan eficientes de todas formas; porque, por naturaleza, no deberíamos tener la necesidad de contenernos. Aparte… ¿Qué más dá? solo les visitó por mucho una vez al año, y mientras tanto son libres de hacer cuanto les plazca" bufó en sorna volviendo hacia la ventana, tanteando el cuello de su copa de vinotinto.

"Y yo que me estaba planteando _agradecerte_ de una forma más física por todos tus favores. Lastima"

"¿Qué?" se encogió de hombros volviendo su mirada a la copa, acercandola a su nariz para apreciar el aroma de la esencia que contenía el cristal "Kahl, ¿Que dijiste?" una sonrisa creció en sus labios juguetona.

"Nada. Tienes dos lindas omegas en tu casita de campo que… _servirán._ ¿No?"

¿Estaba insinuando lo que creo que estaba insinuando? Y peor aún ¿La había cagado antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad?. No me jodas.

"No me jodas" rió por lo bajo bebiendo de su copa.

"No, no te jodere, eso estoy tratando de decir"

"Kahl… No sabía que…" contuvo una segunda risilla buscando por mi mirada.

"Claro que no lo sabías, de lo contrario te hubieses mordido la puta lengua. ¿No?"

Dios. La había cagado. La había cagado antes de saber que la estaba cagando; esa mierda debía ser algún puto record guinness o que se yo.

"Ok… ok…" volví hacia la ventana. No rogaría, podía… desearle con locura; pero en mi puta vida le rogarí… "Puedo deshacerme de las dos omegas, si eso es lo que te molesta" ladeó su cabeza tras terminar la copa de vino. La azafata recogió el cristal en su bandeja y se alejó.

"Aprecio lo que hiciste… realmente lo hago. Sin ti todo sería tan… difícil" una sonrisa sincera curvó sus rosados labios. Volvió hacia la ventana, la luz corriendo por sus pecas de miel, su blanca tez "Dijiste que no era un objeto…" y de pronto la conversación había tomado un tono más serio, cosa que me tomó bastante fuera de lugar.

"Si… si, eso dije" y volvió hacia mí.

"Entonces dejaré de actuar como uno frente a tí"

"Bueno, eso no parece congruir con tu reciente insinuación" negó.

"No. Por el contrario, le da un nuevo significado"

"¿Nuevo significado?" asintió. Estaba algo perdido aquí.

"Poco importa ahora. Ya lo entenderás… pero… actuemos como lo que somos un par de días. Tu un alfa, yo un omega; usa tu voz, y yo te prestaré mi sumisión. Todo _solo_ durante tu celo" mi mandíbula cedió en breve ante sus palabras "No me hagas arrepentir de esto"

"¿Hacerte arrepentir?. Kahl, para cuando acabe contigo, querrás hacer de esa propuesta un hábito" sonrió divertido.

La puerta del avión abriéndose interrumpió la conversación.

"Ya veremos" dijo no escondiendo su complacencia, poniéndose de pie para avanzar fuera del lugar, dejando tras de sí este rastro deliberado de hormonas que incitaban al deseo de forma casi innata.

Le seguí un par de pasos atrás, viéndole, como pocas veces, en ropa casual.

Llevaba estos vaqueros Calvin Klein de un tono azul oscuro, que, fuese deliberado o no, resaltaba sus curvas _traseras_ de una manera… bastante tentadora. Una chaqueta bomber de piel de borrego negro, y bajo esta un jersey negro de cashmere, con un pequeño escudo que desconocía bordado en el pecho, las iniciales de D&G en el tejido.

Bueno, esta pequeña estadía en Alemania parecía que iba a ser bastante prometedora.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Respecto al comercio de partes humanas en Tanzania, debo decir que me basé en el caso de los albinos de la zona, a quienes dan caza por creencias de esa índole. Aunque bueno, la mayoría de cosas que escribo tienen como base la realidad, así que tal vez la aclaración esté de más xD.**

 **Hasta la próxima c:**


	29. ¿Se terminó?

uff... lo siento mucho por la demora; pero, siempre que me acerco al final de una historia es más y más difícil escribir xD y me demoro sacando mas los capitulos :c

Basicamente, los finales son mi némesis xD

En fin. Me disculpo por errores que no haya visto, y espero lo disfruten. Hasta la próxima c:

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 29**

 **¿SE TERMINÓ?**

 **...**

* * *

¿Cómo podría atreverme a resumir en palabras tal epítome del placer que hacía a mis sentidos sucumbir ante la realidad misma?.

Entre sus dedos caí al abismo de la necesidad, y el placer se tornó en algo inherente a la carne, su voz, endosada en órdenes irrefutables, con el poder de un dictamen divino, corría por mi tez como mil serpientes cuyas escamas acariciaban mi piel desnuda en una desbordante expresión de poder.

El subyugo se tornó real, natural… pues cuando sus manos se adentraban a mi alma curtidas en deseo, todo tenía sentido… que fuese un omega, que él fuese un alfa…. no se trataba de una relación donde una parte se encontraba en desventaja, solo era una simbiosis de necesidades, donde ambos seres se beneficiaban en un intercambio de deseos, de vida, de naturaleza.

Y por cuestión de horas me sentí más humano que nunca, y omega a la vez… y por primera vez sentí que aquellas dos concepciones arbitrarias congrúian entre sus brazos, entre su respiración contra mi piel, sus azules ojos perforando mi privacidad, sus labios delimitando mi pudor…

Sus palmas subieron hacia mis mejillas, su frente se recargó contra la mía, y respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban entre sí en una danza de erotismo consumado.

Sus ojos… sus ojos aún bajó la ausencia de luz brillaban en una pasión que ardía como el mismísimo infierno, y me quemaba en cuanto se desbordaba sobre mi mirada, arrastrándome a este plano dantesco, donde el pecar era la tesis de la existencia.

Esa era la mirada que el perverso debía de hacer al santo, para impulsarle a lo impúdico, justo antes de arrebatarle el aliento.

Guardamos silencio, mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, sudor corriendo en cascadas de deseo, este aroma a sexo, un despliegue de hormonas rodeandonos en una estela de muerto salvajismo y… y me sentía tan bien.

Tan bien…

Su sonrisa creció procaz, el azul de su mirada se envolvía en telas de lascividad y toda mi voluntad se derretía ante la prominencia de sus palabras.

"Eres magistral" murmuró, evaporando mi odio en la nada, dejando mo más que sesgos de… lagrimas de un sentimiento que temía, ahora bajando por mis párpados inferiores, perfilando mis mejillas, cayendo eventualmente sobre las suyas.

Una de sus cejas se elevó arrogante ante mi despliegue. Sus manos volvieron hacia mi nuca para impulsarme hacia él, y pronto sus labios corrían delicados hacia el salino líquido, besando con una ternura casi sacra el recorrido de mis temores hechos agua.

Sus pestañas rozaban contra mi tez, su aroma penetraba mi ser, su respiración guiaba mi palpitar hacia un compás sosegado, imperturbable.

No sé cuando, pero el cansancio me tomó presa de sus fauces, y su cuerpo me acunó hasta el seder de la conciencia.

No temía nada, no odiaba nada, nada dolía y… y solo dormí entre sus brazos, cual infante cuya conciencia carece de pecados, cuyo cuerpo carece de cualquier rastro profano.

* * *

Cerré mis ojos, mientras el sonido de su pisar se acercaba solemne en dirección a esta habitación, cuyo aroma giraba entorno a su sola presencia. A veces sentía que este lugar era una extensión más de ella, como un brazo más, u otro ojo…

Mi palpitar pareció ceder, y mi respiración dejó de existir. El silencio se cernió sobre el lugar, y la ausencia de dudas en su pisar confirmó que no estaba al tanto de mi presencia… o que no le importaba en lo absoluto que estuviera aquí.

Abrió la puerta del estudio. Las luces se encendieron, y su mirada se movió en mi dirección en breve sorprendida, en breve aliviada…

"Volviste" habló quitando su abrigo de sus hombros, estirando su cuello en cansancio, mordiendo el gastado labial que aún permanecía en sus labios.

"No gracias a ti" recargue mi espalda contra el amplio asiento de cuero, su trono. Era bastante cómodo debía admitir.

Asintió volviendo hacia mi.

"Lo siento"

"Bueno, con todo el puto placer del mundo aceptaría tu mediocre disculpa… pero perdona si ver a un montón de gente inocente morir y recibir un maldito disparo en mi pierna entorpece un poco mis mierdas de modales" bufó en obvio cansancio.

"No te preocupes, le pasa a cualquiera" avanzó unos cuantos pasos para detenerse frente a su propio escritorio "Te daría una larga serie de razones sobre el porqué era necesario este curso de acciones; pero confío en que esa bala no haya afectado tu raciocinio" ladeé mi cabeza en curiosidad.

"¿Y qué clase de 'raciocinio' es ese?"

"El que entiende que es más importante adelantar el proceso de una apertura, a salvar unas cuantas vidas ya condenadas"

"No eres nadie para decir quién está condenado y quién no" una sonrisa cruzó leve por sus enrojecidos labios… dolorosa, tal vez orgullosa, no lo sé, era difícil de discernir.

"Soy un alfa Kenneth. Por supuesto que puedo decidir. Ya lo hice. ¿No?" rabia que creía olvidada subió por mi garganta como puta bilis.

"¡Me importa una mier…" chocó entonces sus puños contra la madera del escritorio, y su mirada, como la de una fiera a punto de atacar me observó a desbordar de calculada furia.

"Entiendo que estés enojado; pero ahora mismo eso no nos sirve de nada. La decisión ha sido tomada, han dicho que sí a la apertura económica omega, y le seguirán varias naciones más si son lo suficiente inteligentes como para ver la amenaza que significamos. Seguiremos con las siguientes que se mantengan aún en pie y repetiremos el proceso. No endulzaré esta mierda diciendo que nadie va a morir, porque sabes que no es así… ¿Pero; y si causamos la cantidad mínima de muertes en lugar de aplazar lo inevitable, trayendo a largo plazo más daño del que intentamos enmendar?"

"Sabes que toda esa palabrería no funciona conmigo Wendy. A diferencia de ti, yo veo putos humanos, no estadísticas"

"Y tu sabes muy bien que esa diferencia importaría en un sitio como este, donde la muerte de alguien va a ser reconocida al menos en su puta lápida; pero en un lugar donde las fosas comunes son tan mundanas como la muerte de un omega en el lugar equivocado, es imposible manejar la 'muerte' de alguna otra forma" mordí mi labio en molestia.

"Espero que lo que pretendas sea malditamente bueno Wendy; porque de dar un paso en falso, yo mismo me encargaré de terminar contigo" dejó ir un bufido de obvia molestia.

"Bien, puedo vivir con ello…" se alejó.

"Procuremos que no sea lo contrario" y me puse de pie, alejándome de esa estúpida silla de cuero. Se encogió de hombros.

"Para nada. Moriría antes que decepcionarte" bufé ante la insinuación, dejando su escritorio atrás mientras iniciaba mi camino hacia la salida "Necesito algo más de ti" asentí deteniendome a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

"¿El siguiente juego de poder? ¿Tal vez la siguiente masacre de inocentes? O tal vez tenga suerte y, en su lugar, sea un grupo de alfas en el lugar incorrecto…" una sonrisa leve surcó sus labios.

"La última. Prepararé tu salida para mañana en la mañana, Christophe te informará cuando llegues a la ubicación" asentí en silencio continuando mi camino. Dejando la habitación atrás.

* * *

Los rayos de luz me guiaban entre los pasillos de la amplia casa de campo. La mañana se elevaba reciente, un alba desbordante de sol, vestida de este rocío en el follaje, en los jardines que se extendían a la distancia.

Dejé ir mi respiración mirando el suelo, mis pies descalzos contra la madera pronto alcanzaron la alfombra de la sala central, mientras su aroma, mi dosis de alegría matutina inundaba mis sentidos, aún entre la esencia a huevos, café y puto beacon.

Seguí su figura, acomodando esa gran camisa suya que había tomado prestada para cubrir mi desnudez, llegando eventualmente a la amplia cocina, donde se movía de un lado a otro, entre la estufa, la nevera y la alacena.

Me recargué contra el marco observándole en silencio, silencio sinónimo de apreciación.

Aún no le tenía sobre mí, y la marca en mi cuello se regocijaba en esta estadía en el paraíso, un ente ajeno a mí, incapaz de mentir o disimular emociones, introduciendo de forma forzada estas sensaciones agradables a mi cabeza, a mi pecho… y debía admitir, que ahora mismo me estaba resultando sumamente difícil luchar contra ellas, al punto de preguntarme… ¿Por qué pelear?.

La luz traspasando la ventana principal toda la escena de mil tonos cálidos, un tenue calor golpeaba contra el cristal, y bañaba la estancia en un manantial de sol, cubría nuestros cuerpos entre pieles aún resentidas por la lasciva odisea, entre esencias de poder y sumisión, entre… entre nosotros.

"Deja de mirarme, puto rarito" murmuró mientras se devolvía para colocar la mesa, un pequeño comedor circular de vidrio grueso, solo dos asientos en cada costado. Y encontré su mirada.

Cuán reconfortante se sentía abrir los ojos, y encontrar esa bóveda celeste capturada en sus iris como primer atisbo del mundo.

¿Cuales eran las probabilidades de despertar, y amanecer en el paraíso?... tan pocas que dolía.

"No" respondí, recibiendo una sonrisa a rebosar de esa diversión juvenil que le caracterizaba, su infante interno siempre correteaba entre nosotros como una tercera entidad, nos hacía olvidar de la seriedad inherente a la adultez, y nos llevaba de vuelta a lo confortantemente frívolo…

Rodé mi mirada en molestia, moviéndome más cerca de él, aspirando el aroma a comida casera mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los dos lugares.

"Buenos días" dije viéndole terminar de organizar la mesa.

"Buenos días" respondió.

Sonreí volviendo hacia la ventana, no había vista hacia el exterior que no estuviese vestida de estilizado follaje. Era agradable.

Guardé silencio mientras servía… beacon, por supuesto.

Mi religión había dejado de ser parte de mí hacía años, mi posición me impedía tener algo de esa índole, algo sacro… por ende, el escozor causado por las miles de violaciones al Torá había dejado de sentirse hacía años. Eran en cierto grado algo triste, pues se tornaba casi en una señal de mi inocencia perdida… pero no era más que un sentimiento pasajero, que si a duras penas recordaba cada tanto, cada año que pasaba, cada año perdido.

"Tengo que volver esta tarde, mañana se acaba mi permiso laboral así que…"

"¿Tan pronto?" no me molesté en esconder el leve rastro de decepción en mi tono. Asintió con su boca llena, sin mayor dilación en su actitud, no parecía importarle aquel hecho "Ya…"

"Qué.¿Ya estás extrañando mi polla?" y luego un comentario mierdas de esos dejaban sus labios, y todo el entorno atiborrado en complacencia se desvanecía en el chasquear de mi lengua.

"Hablas menos mierda cuando estas gimiento. Si, ya estoy extrañando eso…" dejó ir una risilla de diversión "Y hay algo más… de lo quería hablar, quería retrasarlo, pero supongo que no queda más opción" un gemido de molestia dejó sus labios entonces.

"Y aquí viene el Kahl mierda. Ok, ok, dispara, arruina el desayuno con tus conversaciones 'serias'" sorna bañó la última palabra. Lo ignoré.

"Sabes que pagué cerca de un treinta por ciento del pasivo adquirido en nuestro último viaje" su ceño se frunció casi de inmediato, no era un tema que le agradase.

"Si… aún me pregunto de donde sacaste todo ese dinero" me acomodé en mi asiento. Dios, esto sería difícil, humillante… muy humillante.

"Bueno, sabes que cuando me… adquiriste, venía con una serie de propiedades y demás que, debido a mi calidad como omega e incapacidad para ostentar de propiedades privadas pasaron a tu nombre. ¿No?" una de sus cejas se arqueó entonces "Bueno, subasté… subasté cerca del noventa porciento de mis propiedades, y mis tarjetas de débito están vacías y…"

"¿Qué conservaste?" había obvia diversión en su voz. Dios, sabía lo que esto significaba.

"Yo… ninguna propiedad inmobiliaria, sí es lo que quieres saber" y su sonrisa fue creciendo, poco a poco…

"¿Arquilarás algún sitio enton…"

"Ya deja de hacer preguntas imbéciles, sabes lo que estoy intentando hacer aquí" y mordió su labio entonces, una alegría infantil casi desbordándose de su expresión.

"Así que viviremos juntos" dejé ir un gemido de completo fastidio. Tan putamente humillante.

"Si… si me permites. Aunque sé que tienes más de un lugar para…"

"Oh no Kahl, si vivirás en mis propiedades, será conmigo; y bueno, ahora que eres financieramente dependiente de mí…"

"Esto te pone ¿No?" interrumpí sus prominentes burlas. Asintió.

"Oh, no tienes ni idea" rodé mis ojos en molestia, por supuesto que algo así pasaría.

"Como sea, volveremos juntos entonces" asintió, felicidad irradiaba de su expresión "Y no arruine el puto desayuno" negó.

"No. Buen chico" calor subió por mis mejillas ante el repentino comentario.

"No me trates como a un puto perro" murmuré intentando acallar mi palpitar con el sin fin de comida que decidí embutir en mi boca. Rió por lo bajo, era obvio que podía escuchar mi pecho latiendo en busca de él. Era sumamente molesto.

"Esto se está volviendo algo peligroso, ¿No crees?" negué.

"No. Digo, ¿que es lo peor que podría pasar?" oh, muchas cosas. Tantas cosas que era difícil ponerlas en un ranking de lo menos peor… pero supongo que el ambiente nos daba la posibilidad de engañarnos. Así que… ¿Por qué no hacerlo?.

Dejó ir una suave respiración entonces, su mirada bajó perdida hacia su desayuno, como si la respuesta hubiese pasado por su cabeza demasiado certera. Demasiado.

Lo ignoré.

O lo intenté. Por el puto infierno, sí que lo intenté.

* * *

Mi garganta aún ardía, tomar agua era una tortura por los químicos, el contacto con el líquido empeoraba el escozor, y mi nariz ya dolía por la continua exposición al infierno. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo gritaba en agonía, aún peor que esos primeros días de entrenamiento físico, donde nos empujaban hasta el límite, donde era imposible negarse pues esa puta voz no nos dejaba decir que no y… dios, moverse era el equivalente a aplastar cada pequeño músculo entre dos placas de puto metal. Dolía.

Al cansancio se le añadía el peso de mis ojos, párpados que solo querían caer uno sobre el otro, solo descansar; pero aún había tanto por hacer. Mis dedos estaban a rebosar de callos, las botas pesaban como el infierno, cada espacio de mi piel y ropa estaba vuelta una mierda, entre sangre, pólvora, polvo… y ni siquiera sabía a quién pertenecía cada gota, si era mía, si era de un aliado, o un enemigo…

Me recargué contra una columna cercana, el sol ardía desde la cima, eran cerca de las diez y el fulgor del astro bañaba el desértico ambiente como si no bastase con que la arena quemase al tacto. Y entre erráticas rafagas de viento calido, el aroma a muerte era arrastrado entre arena, entre humo remanente del despliegue bélico que se había desarrollado sobre este mismo suelo horas atrás.

"¿Cuantos?" Christophe se acercó, tan deshecho como yo, recargando todos los restos de su humanidad en ese cigarro entre sus labios. Aspirando el humo casi nerviosamente mientras evitaba mirar hacia los cadáveres.

Siempre que se contemplaban las bajas los rostros conocidos pesaban, no mucho… pero a largo plazo el peso se acumulaba, y voltear a mirar, a contar cuerpos, a identificarles y… demás, se volvía, por el contrario de lo que se pensaría, cada vez menos ortodoxo. Los pragmatismos se perdían cuando los ojos muertos de algún niño que te pidió protección te devolvían la mirada inquisitivos. Porque aún cuando carecían de vida, esa última expresión de odio, temor… impotencia, siempre quedaba de alguna forma plasmada en sus facciones.

"Ocho de momento; al menos de los nuestros" asintió volviendo la mirada al cielo "Otro día cavando, que puta felicidad" escupió, su cigarro ya a mitad de camino se deshacía en cenizas, y humo caía en cascadas de sus fosas nasales. Cerró sus ojos, aspiró el cargado aire, y dejó ir el primer atisbo de cansancio que había mostrado desde hacía días. Un largo y fuerte bostezo que atrajo la mirada de uno que otro. Me permití bostezar igualmente, masajeando en breve mi dolorido cuello.

"Lo sé" murmuré.

Solo guardamos silencio, unos cuantos minutos mientras nos preparábamos mentalmente para la labor del día.

No pasó mucho antes de que un hombre se acercara, apuro en su rostro… y mi pecho se estremeció en molestia. Esas expresiones generalmente no traían buenas noticias.

"Buenas noticias" habló. Arqueé mis cejas en sorpresa.

"¿Uh?. ¿Dios decidió no ser un imbécil para variar?" escupió Chris, tirando lejos su cigarro ya deshecho. Odiaba que hiciera eso… claro que no es como que hubiesen muchas canecas de basura por aquí.

El hombre frunció el ceño; no era muy bienvenido blasfemar a una deidad por estos lugares…

"Perdone la estupidez de mi compañero, tuvieron que extirparle la mitad de su cerebro hace unos años… la mitad buena, si sabe a qué me refiero"

"¡Hey!"

"¿Qué noticias?" le ignoré. El hombre aclaró su garganta, algo lacerada por el ambiente, como la de todos. No entendía como el retrasado a mi lado podía fumar con cada vía de respiración atrofiada.

"Es menester que reciban la noticia de la Secretaria. Está esperando en la torre de comunicación" dejé ir un suspiro de molestia… como dije, esas expresiones nunca traían buenas noticias, y Wendy definitivamente no lo eran…

"Nos comunicaremos con ella después. Tenemos cuerpos que enterrar, y a menos que quieras que ese hedor a carne pútrida al sol se quede pegado al campamento, debe…" el hombre negó apresurado.

"No es una llamada, ella está…"

"Desobedeciendo órdenes, bastante propio de ti" y la voz llegó como una puta daga. Debían ser _muy_ malas noticias si ella… "Ha sido un largo tiempo, Kenneth" volvió hacia Chris, quién le miraba tan sorprendido como yo "Christophe" su postura como siempre compuesta, se erguía sobre el paisaje como una efigie trascendental al tiempo. Los aromas, el viento, el polvo no parecían molestarle en lo absoluto; hacía uso del mismo porte que haría en una mesa de guerra al otro lado del mundo…

Era molesto.

"Si, bueno. Como puedes ver a tu alrededor, hay labores inmediatas que imperan por sobre tus palabras" esbozó una extraña sonrisa, empática, calma.

"Está bien. Por ello me he tomado la molestia de recorrer toda esta distancia para verte. Han sido… cuanto. ¿Seis meses desde la última vez que nos vimos?" asentí.

Desde esa noche en su oficina, entre misiones, órdenes, viajes… había sido imposible encontrarme con su persona directamente.

"¿Solo viniste por eso?" negó. Claro que no.

"Tengo asuntos que atender; pero antes de eso…" su sonrisa creció entonces, real alegría pintando sus facciones "Ha sido aprobada"

"¿Qué?"

"La apertura económica omega. Kenneth" volvió hacia Chris "Chris… la apertura será firmada mañana en la sede principal de la ONU. Con la participación de cerca de ciento ochenta naciones…" dió un paso en nuestra dirección. Su sonrisa, cálida, al borde del éxtasis, dejó ir un suspiro de completo alivio, como si estuviese a punto de tirar un peso sumamente exhaustivo de llevar "Gracias a el trabajo que hicieron, un gran grupo de estados disidentes han decidido agregar su firma al tratado" y sin mayor aviso sus brazos nos rodeó. A Chris y a mí, en un fuerte abrazo "Se acabó" murmuró entre los oídos de ambos.

Se acabó…

Mentira, era mentira; aún no se acababa, pero… pero era un paso tan putamente grande, y habíamos luchado tanto por esto que…

Por primera vez, en demasiado tiempo, mucho más de lo que quisiera, lágrimas de frustración contenida, impotencia liberada, cadenas rotas y… felicidad, real felicidad bañaron mis sucias mejillas, arrastrando consigo polvo y sangre, arrastrando consigo mi ser dañado… doblegando mi dolor para dar paso a simple y llana felicidad.

"No me jodas" murmuró Chris a mi lado devolviendo el abrazo, su rostro tan curtido en líquido como el mío.

"¿Esto significa… alto al fuego?" asintió contra mi hombro…

"Se acabó…" repitió.

Intente creerle, quise creerle… realmente lo quise.

* * *

No sabía exactamente qué hora era, el sol aún no se asomaba por las ventanas, y ese frío propio de la noche aún se deslizaba entre las sábanas como silentes serpientes.

Su respiración sonaba plácida contra mi oído, corriendo entre nuestro pequeño espacio como un hálito de placidez, su calor rodeaba mi tez ahuyentando los males de la realidad, y su palpitar arrullaba mi conciencia, acallando cualquier pensamiento que irrumpiera esta calma que me confería su sola presencia… Me había acostumbrado a esto. ¿No?.

Dios.

Me había acostumbrado a esto… y la contemplación de esa verdad, en mitad de la noche, me aterró al punto de las lágrimas.

Contemplé su rostro sumido en el sueño, sus labios entreabiertos, sus pestañas cayendo sobre sus mejillas gráciles… algunos surcos de cabello castaño desordenados, un desorden que nadie más que yo podría ver…

Y lágrimas brotaban sin un real sonido, sin una real expresión, como respiraciones que fluían inconcientes, silentes… solo surgían en una dolorosa cascada perdida en el vacío de la oscuridad, en la concesión que proveía la noche.

Desde hacía… dos o tres días solo… me despertaba en mitad de la madrugada temiendo lo impredecible, la calma que me proveía se había visto profanada por alguna razón que desconocía, y solo le observaba en silencio, en lágrimas involuntarias, como quién ve a su mundo en su lecho de muerte.

Mi mundo en su lecho de muerte.

Cerré mis ojos, buscando dormir una vez más. Tenía trabajo que hacer, desperdiciar estas pocas horas de descanso era molesto, más molesto aún era sentirme subyugado por esta estúpida marca… porque todos estos sentimientos, todos estos malestares… todo, no era más que un síntoma de esa asquerosa marca. ¿Verdad?.

Y empeoraban, empeoraban. ¿Qué debía hacer?¿Qué debía…

Su celular vibró entonces, y me forcé a lucir dormido. No quería que me viera en este patético estado, todo menos eso.

Vibró un tanto más antes de que le alcanzara con su mano, silencio bañó la habitación por unos segundos, para luego sentirle ponerse de pie, alejarse de la cama. Caminó hacia el pasillo y contestó.

Ya era raro que le llamaran a estas horas; pero que… ¿Contestara lejos?.

Lo ignoré, como todo.

"¿Si?¿Las brujas no duermen o qué mierda?" escupió aún soñoliento, bostezó ruidosamente, sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

No escuché la respuesta, estaba demasiado lejos para mi oído, pero podía oír sus palabras al menos. Aunque por la forma de hablar bien podría ser Wendy o Heidi…

"¿Qué?" había sorpresa en su voz, un tono de amargura por debajo… "¿Fue aprobada?" silencio. ¿Qué fue aprobado?.

Rodé en mi lugar buscando ignorar la estúpida llamada, ¿por qué seguía escuchando? ¿acaso era alguna esposa celosa o…

"No. Me tomará más tiempo; no es fácil hacer algo de tal magnitud, lo sabes" cubrí mis oídos con la almohada más cercana. Estaba hablando de la empresa, si… seguramente. ¿No? "No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para discutir al respecto" lo ignoré "Mañana. Si… bien" lo ignoré.

Colgó.

Volvió sobre sus pasos entonces, sus pies descalzos chocando contra baldosa era lo único que atravesaba la noche… y el palpitar de mi pecho, acelerado en temor… temor a algo que no podía apuntar con el dedo; cosa bastante molesta debía admitir.

"Kahl" me tensé en mi lugar. Respiré profundo y volteé hacia él. Le observé en silencio desde la cama "Fue aprobada" una sonrisa, de esas de formalidad, cubrió su cansado rostro "La apertura fue aprobada" tras ello solo siguió silencio.

Me senté en la cama, apoyando mi espalda contra la cabecilla, sintiendo por alguna razón mi corazón pesar… esa era la puta mejor noticia que había recibido en años, en malditos años. Y aún así, por alguna razón… parecía el final de algo grande, de algo importante.

El flujo de lágrimas se renovó sin mi consentimiento, y su mirada se limitó a detallarme bajo el manto del silencio. Camino hacia la cama, se arrastró desde el borde hacia mí y…

"Pero que marica eres. Si, es una buena noticia, pero no como para llorar" y me acunó entre sus brazos.

Me alegré de que asumiera que eran lágrimas de felicidad. Me sentí en breve aliviado, por poder camuflar mi pesar bajo su idealizada imagen de mí, esa que había destrozado sin darse cuenta siquiera.

"Sí…" murmuré hundiendo mi rostro contra su pecho.

"Felicitaciones" la palabra surcó mis cabellos, su aliento bajó por mi cuello amargo, y sus manos me rodearon pesadas…

Asentí contra su pecho, lágrimas desbordándose, la idea de que… de que realmente le había visto en su lecho de muerte engulléndome como un presentimiento inherente a esta estupida marca…

Tenía miedo. Tanto miedo.

"Hagamos una fiesta" comentó tras un rato sin dejar de sostenerme.

"¿Uh?" yo solo me limitaba a mascullar. No tenía ánimos para nada más.

"Si, de celebración. Algo grande. Podríamos invitar a todo el mundo. Bebe, Kenny… Kenny…" busqué por su mirada expectante. Dejó ir un suspiro de molestia "Wendy, Heidi, al francesito puto ese que ayuda a la zorra a hacer su trabajo sucio… incluso podríamos llamar a algunos que no hemos visto en años. ¿Qué tal Stan?" sonreí ante el nombre, hacía tanto no pensaba en él…

"Sí, sería interesante"

"¿Y tus padres?" preguntó con cierto grado de precaución "No cantaré sobre lo gorda y perr…" elevé mi mirada molesto, bufó al aire "Bueno… obviamente no lo haré, digo, ¿Por que lo haría? ya somos adultos y…"

"Si siguen vivos"

"Claro que siguen vivos, las perras gordas nunca muer… digo, la mala hierba nunc… en fin. No están muertos"

"No sé como coño tienes esa información, es algo perturbador, así que no preguntaré…"

"Existe internet ¿sabes?" reí por lo bajo.

"¿Stalkeas a mis padres por redes sociales? Dios, y cuando creí que no podías estar más enfermo" chasqueó su lengua en molestia.

"Como sea, haré la puta fiesta del siglo, ya vas a ver"

"Si si" tras ello solo siguió murmurando sus planes, mientras la mañana se acercaba y por tanto el momento de volver a nuestras labores "Te creo" poco importó aquello, pues pronto caí dormido entre sus palabras.

* * *

Respiré profundo, mi pecho aún bajo un controlado palpitar, era contrario al desordenado correr de mi cabeza por este lugar…

Los últimos meses se habían reducido a bastante trabajo, viajes, reuniones… y aún cuando yo nunca estaba en primera fila en todos estos procesos, ocupaba un papel importante desde la parte trasera, donde debían estar los omegas.

Una segunda respiración colmó mis pulmones mientras me acostumbraba a este ambiente del cual me había alejado por meses… el aroma a alfas y omegas danzando desde cada esquina, este mundo exterior donde todos debían jugar las mismas reglas y… siendo el escritor del destino político de varias naciones durante estos meses… me había olvidado por completo lo que se sentía ser simple carne.

El lugar rebosaba de personas, las mayorías conocidas, de hace poco, de hace mucho… ¿Esta era su estúpida fiesta? ¿Traerme de vuelta a la realidad?...

Inunde y deshice mis pulmones de aire por milésima vez desde que había pisado en este lugar, vagando entre conocidos, fingiendo sonrisas, apretando manos, llevando conversaciones casuales…

"¿Kyle?" la voz rompió mi vacío intento por calma, una voz tan cargada de memorias que en cuanto mis ojos se posaron sobre su dueña mi pecho se desbocó en un mar contaminado de sentimientos… o un océano negro de culpas y penas…

"Sheila" no me atrevía a llamarle madre… ¿Cómo podría en medio de todas estas personas, cuando al menos la mitad me había visto desnudo? ¿Cuando sabía lo que hacía con mi boca? ¿Con mis manos? ¿Cuando ya no era más que una prostituta cara y… "Madre" me corregí recordando las palabras de esa maldita gorda.

Tan humano como mi madre, tan humano como mi hermano… o como cualquier persona en este lugar. Si deseaba cambiar en algo la putrefacta ideología de este putrefacto mundo, debía empezar por la mía propia, aún cuando era tan malditamente difícil.

Su sonrisa creció como fuego, apartando a los mil cuerpos entre nosotros con ese ímpetu propio de ella, importándole una mierda si eran alfas, omegas o betas; su único objetivo era abrazar a su hijo, y ni el mismísimo Moisés se metería en su camino.

Me rodeó entre sus ancianos brazos, pesados, algo más delgados que cuando le dejé. Y su cabello, ordenado en su perenne peinado alto, era rociado del tono níveo de la vejez. Siempre pensé que en cuanto surgieran canas las tinturaria… supongo que me había equivocado.

Devolví el abrazo sintiéndome niño por un segundo, sintiendo encogerme en sus brazos a mis diez años, sintiéndome limpio de todo pecado… pero solo duró un segundo.

"Me alegro tanto de verte de nuevo Kyle" pronto mi padre se unió al abrazo, y mi madre se alejó entonces para recorrerme con la mirada.

"Yo…" intenté hablar pero…

"Dios, ¡estas tan alto!. Y mira tu cabello, tan precioso como el de tu madre. ¡Y vaya, que musculos tienes!" estrechó mis brazos entre sus manos para luego detallar mi ropa "Y tu sola ropa podría pagar…"

"Dios Sheila, déjalo hablar" los verdes ojos de mi madre buscaron por los míos ansiosos.

"¿Como estas?. Sé que has comido bien, esos músculos no se hacen a base de solo ejercicio cariño. ¡Pero mira tu cara!. Te ves tan mortificado, ¿Algo te está molestando mi niño?"

"Bueno, yo…"

"Vaya, veo que ya se encontraron" entre su voz alcanzándome, y su mano contra la mía, no pasó mucho, tomándome completamente por sorpresa. Le miré sorprendido por su gesto, tomar de la mano a un omega en medio de… de todos era algo…

"¿Qué coño estás haciendo?" murmuré al tanto de que solo él escucharía. Puta gorda.

Su sonrisa creció divertida.

"¡Oh! ¿Éste es tu alfa cariño?" al parecer mi madre no lo reconocía; pues, de saber que era el psicótico niño de la casa de al lado, hijo de una renombrada prostituta, y compositor de una canción cuya única función era llamarla 'perra gorda'; muy probablemente no se hubiese alegrado.

Intenté soltar mi mano, si alguien le veía sosteniendola, podrían correr rumores que pusieran en duda su objetividad a la hora de ejercer su puesto. Algo así era peligroso, y definitivamente no valía la pena el riesgo por su estúpido capricho… pero no me soltó, en un grácil movimiento entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, apretando el agarre como si su puta vida dependiera de ello. Le observé incrédulo conteniendo mi pregunta.

"S-si" respondí aún descompuesto por su agarre. La mirada de mi madre viajó hacia nuestras manos, y algo cálido surgió en su expresión.

"Ya veo" y volvió a elevar la mirada "Eres el niño de Liane Cartman, ¿No?" no puedo decir que no me sorprendió que le reconociera… Y por la expresión del culón, algo me decía que él también dejó ir en breve su compostura por lo repentino de la pregunta.

Asintió en silencio, incluso podría decir que con un cierto grado de cortesía. Y mi madre sonrió en su dirección de una forma en la que jamás creí que lo haría…

"Leí sobre tu madre, escribieron un artículo sobre su… muerte en el periódico local de South Park. Aunque es algo tarde… te doy mi más sentido pésame" la condescendencia de su sonrisa tomó algo de sentido. Volví hacia Cartman, para ver cómo su sorpresa se veía borrada de igual forma.

"Gracias" y respondió con un mero gesto de formalidad. No me sorprendía, no parecía importarle realmente.

Y el pensamiento de que mi desaparecer también le importaría nada corrió por mi cabeza. No era un pensamiento agradable; pero parecía bastante probable que actuara de esa forma…

"... Verdad Kahl?"

"¿Uh?" volví a la realidad, traído por su voz por supuesto.

"Puedes visitarlos cuando desees. Eres tan libre como quieras serlo, después de todo" repitió sus palabras. Asentí algo enajenado por su forzada amabilidad, casi sentía que debía darle una medalla por no haber pronunciado una grosería hasta el momento.

"Si, claro" pronto mis padres me abordaron con preguntas, palabras y demás. Contestaba cuanto podía sin soltar su mano, dejando que mintiera por mí cuando no podía encontrar una forma de responder algo sin dar a entender mis medios de trabajo… era bueno mintiendo. Dios.

Pronto un aroma precedente a grandes cambios entró en mi rango de aromas, y en consecuencia mi pecho se encogió en molestia, molestia involuntaria, de esa que jodía con solo sentirla. Cartman también lo notó… por supuesto que lo notó.

"Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender" se disculpó, dejó ir mi mano tras un intercambio de palabras con mis padres, y se alejó en dirección a ese aroma, en dirección a Heidi.

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla en rabia contenida, y volví hacia mis padres buscando refugiarme en su presencia.

"¿Y Ike?"

"Oh, Ike está en otra ciudad, el trabajo le mantiene bastante ocupado, así que se le hizo imposible volar hasta aquí" respondió mi padre.

"¿En qué trabaja?" el labio de mi madre se encogió en breve incomodidad "¿Y bien?"

"Es senador, en New York" arqueé mis cejas en sorpresa.

"¿Es alfa?" asintió "Ya. Era de esperarse, siempre se le han dado mejor las cosas que a mi" clara preocupación se mostró en el rostro de Sheila. La ignoré "Disfruten de la fiesta, no querran limitarse a estar conmigo; la barra es libre, y hay muchas personas interesantes por conocer… así que…"

"Hijo"

"¿Si?"

"Nunca te dejamos de amar. Ni de esperar, ni de temer por tu seguridad y salud, o tu bienestar… puede que a lo largo de estos años tu mundo haya tomado un torno tan diferente al que nosotros te dimos, obligándote cruelmente a olvidar la necesidad de tener padres. Has madurado bastante, y eres bastante independiente pero… pero nosotros nunca dejamos de necesitarte, hijo" las palabras vinieron acompañadas con ese brillo en sus ojos, sentencia de prominentes lágrimas.

"Vamos Sheila, no deprimas a nuestro hijo, ya debió pasar por bastante como para…"

"Gracias" hable hacia ambos "Muchas gracias" y abrazos otra vez estuvieron en orden.

Pronto nos separamos. Y la presencia de Heidi aún no dejaba de resultarme molesta… no por el hecho de ser ella, había mucho que agradecerle, sin su presencia a mi lado mis planes de desarrollo nunca hubiesen salido de simples papeles y hojas; pero… un sentimiento que no podía definir me atormentaba desde esa mañana cuando su llamada entró…

Me estaba volviendo loco.

Tras despedirme de mis padres de momento logré visualizar al objeto de mi insomnio.

Recostada contra la barra bebía algo mientras conversaba con más personas de su mismo círculo. Cartman ya no estaba con ella, probablemente se había ido a incordiar a alguien más.

Avancé en su dirección. Tenía demasiadas preguntas, y aún cuando sabía que probablemente no las respondería, no tenía ninguna otra opción ahora mismo para calmar esta desbordante ansiedad.

Me vió avanzar en su dirección, sonrió en satisfacción y despachó a sus compañeros de copas para darme espacio. Para cuando llegué a su lado ya se encontraba sola.

"Kyle, siempre es un placer verte. Pocos pueden llevar una conversación interesante como lo haces tú" miró alrededor en desdén "Te sorprendería lo aburridos que pueden llegar a ser los alfas. Con intereses tan insípidos y predecibles…" y volvió hacia mí "Por otro lado, tu _indiscutible_ altruismo siempre se torna refrescante"

"Ya veo. ¿Es Cartman también aburrido?" negó para beber de su copa. El carmín de su labial ya marcado en el borde del cristal. La dejó a un lado tras terminar.

"Para nada. Su… devoción hacia ti es ciertamente fascinante"

"Curioso… ¿Hasta donde crees que vaya su devoción?" se encogió de hombros, pidió por otra copa y solo esperé por mi respuesta. Pidió dos.

"Ni idea. Aún no se ha puesto a prueba, ¿Verdad?"

"Y supongo que tu lo harás, ponerla a prueba" observaba al bartender con sobria atención, siguiendo con sus orbes castaños los movimientos del licor entre los recipientes de coctelería.

"Si quieres preguntar algo, solo preguntalo. Toda esta cháchara capciosa se provoca aburrida tras un par de copas" bufé detallando su aburrido perfil.

"¿Que estas planeando?" rió por lo bajo recibiendo su copa, deslizando la otra hacia mí.

"¿Yo?. Vaya acusación más osada Kyle. Y yo que pensé que estábamos hablando de Cartman"

"Tu, él; cuando se trata de ser unos hijos de puta, ustedes son particularmente prolíficos"

"Vaya, ¿Cuando causé esa impresión?" había obvia ironía en su voz. Dejé ir un leve suspiro de molestia.

"Solo responde, si vas a mentir al menos hazlo de una puta vez"

"Hoy no estás conteniendo tu lengua por lo que veo. Bien…" y bebió de nuevo, un largo sorbo "No, no estoy… estamos planeando nada. Entiendo que te cuesta confiar en Cartman, te la ha metido tantas veces que… bueno, ya te acostumbraste a simplemente prepararte para lo peor"

"Basura" escupí, si bien aún no podía confiar ciegamente en él… mis dudas siempre tenían fundamentos, y aún cuando no eran certeros, siempre… siempre estaban ahí para ser descubiertos.

"¿Seguro?. Dios, pobre Cartman, con un omega que no puede confiar en él… supongo que su lazo no es tan fuerte después de todo" se encogió de hombros alejando la copa vacía "No es más que un seguro contra incendios" y se alejó del mostrador "Aunque ni siquiera sirve para eso, porque ambos sabemos que aún así arderás" guiñó en mi dirección justo antes de alejarse entre la multitud.

Chasqueé mi lengua en molestia. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?.

* * *

Los fuertes sonidos se elevaban en la nada, beats desfilaban nostálgicos entre una multitud danzante, luces neón intercalaban entre oscuridad y estelas de humo cubría paredes, suelo y sombras con este manto de complicidad que la muchedumbre concebía…

Elevé mi olfato al aire, aspirando el revuelto entorno sumido en una sola esencia de vida. El familiar tono de bebidas alcohólicas entremezcladas con otras esencias propias de cocteles, y esta siempre presente danza entre los tonos de alfas y omegas bajaban hasta mis pulmones… Y por un segundo, un simple y frívolo segundo, volví a tener dieciséis…

Una pequeña mano rodeando mi brazo me devolvió de nuevo a la realidad, viré hacia Bebé, sus dedos entornados sobre mi muñeca mientras señalaba hacia la pista de baile.

Dejé ir un suspiro, a lo que respondió con un suave zarandeo y esta leve súplica en su rostro.

"Bien… bien" murmuré para ser arrastrado entre la multitud hacia ese bullicioso lugar, claro que, poco antes de llegar me soltó, repentinamente distraída con algo que no me tomé el tiempo de comprobar, pues era mi única oportunidad para huir de sus siempre filosas garras.

No sabía muy bien por que había venido… hacía ya cerca de un mes había vuelto al país, y la ausencia de cualquier clase de 'trabajo' empezaba a jugarme una muy mala pasada. Aún cuando en cierto modo añoraba esta ausencia de todo, la ausencia en sí misma podía provocarse bastante tormentosa.

Mi pecho escocía en un aburrimiento que en segundos se tornaba en ansiedad producto de esos pensamientos que atiborraban mi cabeza en cuanto todo se tornaba silencioso… y aparentemente el furor de la batalla, de la guerra, de los gritos, era bastante bueno para silenciarlo todo.

Quién lo diría.

Tras obtener una bebida de la barra me deslicé entre mil personas hacia la terraza.

Y el tormento del silencio no era un producto reciente, me había dado caza desde hacía años… probablemente desde que tenía memoria.

Dios.

¿Que usaba antes de ser reclutado para silenciarlo todo?.

Placeres frívolos, un éxtasis tan simultáneo como la situación lo ofreciese. Me dejaba consumir por el entorno sin considerar consecuencias; porque qué podía decir, las consecuencias eran aburridas.

Ahora en un estado de mayor madurez, donde podía contemplar mis falencias desde un ojo más crítico… debía admitir que poco había cambiado, que era aún tan inmaduro o… o estaba tan roto como entonces; claro que como dudar lo último, sí probablemente, para este punto,. estaba más destrozado que el culo de la secretaría de Trump.

Bebí sin mayor contemplación recargándome contra alguna pared cercana, centrando mi cabeza en los beats que rebotaban en el ambiente.

Aunque… ¿Qué ganaba la gorda haciendo una fiesta de estas?... probablemente ni siquiera le importaba la apertura, y de importarle, algo me decía que no era por motivos muy nobles. Era preocupante en cierto grado.

Pero caminando entre estas personas, volviendo a este mundo de hipocresía, podía ver como nada había cambiado realmente, mientras, irónicamente, celebrábamos un gran cambio.

Dejé ir un suspiro para luego terminar mi bebida, viendo de reojo omegas caminando unos pasos atrás de sus alfas, sirviendo de meseros allí y allá, siendo tratados como no más que objetos transitorios por uno que otro puto desadaptado.

En serio. ¿Por qué coño había venido?...

"Viniste" volví hacia la figura familiar que se acercaba.

Kyle.

"Si, yo también estoy algo sorprendido de ello" sonrió distante, una tormenta escapándose de sus entrenadas facciones. Se recargó contra la pared a mi lado, respirando profundo, como en busca de calma "¿Cansado?" se encogió de hombros, algunos de sus rizos se movieron desordenados.

"No tienes ni idea"

Ah… sí. Había venido por él.

"¿Por qué? Hasta donde sé, todo está yendo perfecto. ¿No?"

"No" habló secamente, volviendo hacia la ciudad que se extendía hacia la infinidad del horizonte. Ese mar de luces que nos engullía en las garras de una urbe fría y apática. Hipocresía en su máxima expresión "No tengo ni puta idea de… de qué demonios estoy haciendo"

"Más de lo que cualquier omega hubiese hecho" negó, amargura rebosaba de su rostro.

"Solo amplíe las fronteras del sistema actual… como la forzada 'democracia' en ciertos países. ¿Realmente es el medio correcto o…"

"Mejor que el que esos países tenían, seguramente sí" y lo sabía de primera mano. Si bien pasarían de ser tratados como desechos sin valor alguno, a carne con un precio establecido… en un mundo regido por el dinero, era mucho mejor la segunda opción.

"Si… ¿Pero es suficiente?"

"No" sonrió ante mi rápida respuesta.

"Bueno, si alguien tiene razón, seguramente eres tú" murmuró. Para haber logrado un paso tan grande, se veía particularmente atormentado…

Observé de soslayo la marca en su cuello, tan fuerte como nunca, el aroma de Cartman corría por cada fibra de su piel, por cada rizo, cada prenda… era algo difícil discernir su aroma propio incluso.

"¿Confías en Cartman?" la respuesta era obvia pero… pero ella dijo que preguntara.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba de su blando ser, maleable desde su vulnerable inocencia, de esa que aún permanecía remanente, de esa que le mantenía inalterable en este inmundo contexto, de esa que mantenía sus fines puros… lejos del veneno de Cartman, de Wendy…

Guardó silencio por un largo rato, pensé que entre el ruido no habría escuchado, y me planteé el volver a preguntar.

"No" habló por fin.

"¿Harás algo al respecto, entonces?" buscó por mi mirada, curiosidad empezando a fluir por ese rebelde jade.

"¿Tienes alguna idea?" dejó ir una sonrisa algo rota tras la pregunta "Porque verás… él es mi único pilar. Y aún cuando puedo… jugar con otros alfas, esta puta marca lo hace algo complicado. Y aún de poder hacerlo, nadie tiene, ni de cerca, el poder económico que le he conferido a él. De desear hacer algo, muy probablemente lo haga… y no tengo absolutamente ningún medio para detenerle, porque todas mis cartas… todos mis aces… todo mi ser es de él ahora" bajó la mirada rendido, probablemente odiando la idea, o no, dependía de que tan masoquista era.

"Tengo una idea…" hablé, y sus ojos volvieron a buscar por los míos con un renovado atisbo de esperanza "Bueno… no yo. Wendy, para ser exactos" y su ceño se frunció casi por instinto "¿Vamos?"

"¿A donde?" sonreí en su dirección.

"Con Wendy. ¿Con quién más?" me alejé de la pared, e inicié mi camino hacia la salida. Pensé que no me seguiría, y en cierto grado casi deseaba que no lo hiciera. Pero tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, escuché sus pasos imitar los míos. Supongo que, después de todo, si estaba algo desesperado.

* * *

 **Realmente me alegro de que les guste c: escribir esto por lo general toma tiempo y esfuerzo, y es una de esas pocas cosas que me hacen sentir realmente bien. Leer los comentarios, y sentir que hay gente que aprecia el esfuerzo, añade un cierto valor a toda la experiencia de escribir en sí, y la hace mucho más grata para mí c:**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia por tanto tiempo, y espero me acompañen hasta el final c:**

 **Hasta el próximo cap.**


	30. Emperatriz

**Y aquí estamos de nuevo xD**

 **Me disculpo por errores que no haya visto, y que disfruten c:**

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 30**

 **EMPERATRIZ**

 **...**

* * *

Y aquí nos encontrábamos al fin, en el punto más alto, más divino; el pico del Olimpo que ni los mismos dioses de la epopeya podían rozar; porque en un día estaba a punto de desbocar en caos al mundo entero, bajo un esquema de tal complejidad, que dudaba que alguien más, aparte de mi, pudiese desarrollar con tal maestría.

En este punto siempre observaba al precipicio con un desbordante vacío en mi estomago, que si bien podía ser confundido con temor, no era más que simple expectación por saber que tan emocionante sería la caída.

No era un masoquista, ni un delirante; no pretendía subir tan alto, para luego perderme en una caída que traería consigo mi muerte.

Tras tanto tiempo, había aprendido a caer. Aún estando en el pico, conocía cada piedra, cada escalera, cada cuerda de subida… y el fondo.

Me sentaba en el borde, y planeaba. Había construido mi propia ruta de ascensión con mis manos desnudas después de todo. Pero no solo yo caería al precipicio; también, absolutamente todos los que intentaban desesperadamente alcanzar este punto como buitres hambrientos y hienas arrastradas.

El mundo en sí mismo era bastante simplón, fácil de predecir. Aún cuando los alfas, ese uno por ciento de la población en control del ochenta por ciento de los recursos del planeta, nacían en la cúspide de la montaña, sus ansias de poder, traducido al dinero, les arrastraba hacia lo indecible, hacia lo pecaminoso, hacia lo inhumano… solo para sentarse en este trono, en este pequeño espacio al borde del precipicio.

Lo aburrido era que no se conformaban, y de hacerlo, solo tomaban asiento en ese perenne ensimismamiento de sí mismo, dando la espalda al abismo, atiborrandose con oro y plata, impulsando emociones sintéticas por sus desgastados cuerpos para fingir vida más allá del placer que le proveía copular sobre su reinado.

Era tan fácil identificar las necesidades de los alfas, porque todas ellas tenían como tesis una sola cosa. Poder; y desde el mismo, control.

Podía dárselos, y eso hice…

Desde la apertura económica, al haber nuevos mercados, nueva oferta y nueva demanda, el mercado omega gozó de una subida solo comparable a la de la mismísima China. Si bien no éramos más que una empresa, pronto caminábamos por la alfombra de los dioses en un monopolio camuflado en oligopolio, controlando cada fragmento de una de las industrias más importantes del mundo; con una rentabilidad sobre la inversión descomunal, una utilidad al final del periodo increíblemente atractiva, y un poder aplastante en la bolsa de valores con acciones en constante alza.

Ganancias, dinero, poder y control.

Se creó una nueva entidad financiera para monitorear a esta sola industria, entidad controlada por algún títere, mientras mi persona dirigía estos mecanismos de 'control', que solo se limitaban a funcionar en relación a mis intereses.

Era el rey del puto mundo.

Y ahí… ahí era cuando venía la parte más interesante de toda esta charada.

La caída.

Me puse de pie, respire profundo contemplando al mundo desde mi oficina, _mi_ mundo. Extendí mis brazos a los lados, buscando por esta sensación de libertad que este lugar me proveía, y volví hacia mi obligado cómplice…

"Cartman" murmuró mi apellido como un pacto silente. La señal de inicio para el colapso de nuestra realidad.

"Kenneth" suspiró en molestia "Me debes un favor así que…" frunció el ceño "Por eso viniste, asumo yo"

"En unos minutos el presidente será asesinado por su omega" habló por fin, después de putos años…

Arqueé mis cejas en fingida sorpresa.

"Vaya, qué tragedia" rodó sus ojos.

"Luego el vice presidente convocará a una reunión de carácter extraordinario; reuniendo en un solo lugar al vicepresidente, al presidente de la cámara de representantes, el presidente pro tempore del senado, y el resto del gabinete" Wendy y Heidi estarían ahí entonces "Habrá un atentado terrorista que diezmará a cualquier posible sucesor del presidente en caso de un contratiempo"

"¿Incluyendo a Wendy y a Heidi?" pregunté con real curiosidad, esperanzado por una afirmativa. Si había algo mejor que mirar al abismo, era verlas a ellas dos en el fondo del mismo.

Bufó.

"Para tu infortunio. No" chasqueé mi lengua en molestia.

"Heidi firmó su renuncia como secretaria del tesoro; claro, con una condición algo curiosa. Y Wendy no irá"

"Vaya, la secretaría de defensa faltando a una reunión de carácter extraordinario, justo en el momento de un atentado… ya escucho a los conspiranoicos tecleando"

"Paralelo a ello, cerca de quinientos omegas alrededor del mundo, bajo el efecto de las píldoras supresoras de instintos desarrolladas por Wendy, asesinarán a sus respectivos alfas… desde potencias políticas, hasta potencias económicas" sonrió divertido "Incluyéndote"

Guardé silencio entonces…

Eso era perfecto.

Adelantaría el proceso de la crisis, al sumir al mundo en una obvia incertidumbre política y económica. Y no había nada que temiera más la economía, que la incapacidad de predecir el entorno.

"Entonces… ¿Me matarás?" pregunté. Frunció su ceño en molestia.

"Debería; pero, como dijiste, te debo un favor…" sonreí divertido.

"¿Habían más objetivos en esta torre?" asintió.

"Ahora mismo el CEO, así como los representantes más fuertes de la junta accionaria deben…" se encogió de hombros "... estar siendo vigilados por sus respectivos omegas. Todavía no sucede, pero sucederá"

"¿No es peligroso contarme todo esto?"

"¿Y que puedes hacer? Solo eres un simple mortal. Y si tuviera que definirte… diría que entras más en el umbral de los villanos, que en el de los héroes; así que no, dudo que siquiera muevas tu gordo culo para avisarles" dejé ir un desbordado suspiro de molestia "Pero aún no te cuento la parte más interesante"

"Oh… ¿Hay más?" asintió.

"Las dos cabezas, que se encuentran gestionando ahora mismo todo este proceso son Wendy Testaburger, y Kyle Broflovski"

* * *

Todo sucedió en cuestión de dos días… dos días, que preparamos a lo largo de cerca de tres años desde la apertura económica.

Recuerdo sus palabras, esas que guiaron mis pasos como una constante amenaza de lo que estaba por venir… de lo que podría venir.

" _¿Crees que es suficiente con una apertura económica Kyle?_ " recuerdo a Kenny de pie en el marco de la puerta de su oficina, el frío viento nocturno que se filtraba esa noche en el estudio desde alguna ventana del pasillo, mi teléfono vibrando en mi bolsillo. Había salido esa noche de la fiesta sin mayor aviso después de todo.

" _No… ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer?_ " recuerdo la frustración en mi voz, mi marca escociendo como fuego en mi cuello, su aroma corriendo por mis fosas nasales como un constante recordatorio de algo…

" _Mucho más Kyle… pero debes entender que en este mundo un punto medio no es suficiente. Para llevar a cabo un cambio extremo… necesitamos, entonces, irnos a los extremos_ " recuerdo esa desbordante pasión en su voz, el fuego en su mirada, como quien habla de su objeto de obsesión… Wendy era un alfa en todo su esplendor esa noche.

" _¿Qué clases de extremos?_ " dudé en preguntar.

Hasta ahora siempre había dudado, era mi marca, pues ante un mundo tan complejo, la incertidumbre que proveía cada pequeño atisbo de información no era más que la norma. Dudar era sabio en este punto.

Su sonrisa creció y sentí la tensión de Kenneth desde la puerta.

" _Los que traen muertes consigo. Los que se consiguen con fuego y sangre, no con palabras y firmas…_ "

¿Por qué acepté? Tal vez fue su voz, un anormal subyugado por una simple alfa. O tal vez fue la certeza que Kenneth parecía tener en sus métodos lo que me inspiró cierta confianza…

No lo sabía. No sabía… en aquel momento solo deseaba desaparecer esa aberrante angustia en mi pecho, que insinuaba mi completa ignorancia ante los sucios secretos de Cartman.

Le conocía tan bien, _tan_ bien que sabía intentaría algo. Y en mi estado de impotencia, donde cada fibra de mi ser había sido entregada a nuestro fin, y a él, poco podía hacer más que observar cómo se encargaba de destruirlo todo.

No sabía qué hacer. Realmente no lo sabía…

Solo sabía que debía intentar algo, por futil que fuese, por insignificante que pareciera. Si podía tomar el cambio por mis manos antes de que él lo hiciera, entonces… entonces tal vez podría salvarnos.

¿Verdad?.

Poco después de aquella noche conseguí los medios para alquilar un piso. Y aún cuando la lejanía poco hacia en nuestros celos, donde nos buscaríamos en medio de la noche en esa fría ciudad solo para satisfacernos… el resto de días solo nos desbocaríamos en nuestros propios mundos.

Las preparaciones empezaron tres años atrás, cuando Wendy por fin obtuvo la última ficha de su rompecabezas. Yo.

Requería de cuatro cosas para iniciar.

La primera, cuya preparación había iniciado mucho antes de nuestro encuentro, eran esas píldoras cuyo fin era eliminar los instintos del omega.

Los primeros casos exitosos fueron Kenneth y otro personaje llamado Christophe. Ambos sujetos a observaciones a lo largo de los seis meses entre la cumbre y la firma del tratado… periodo en el cual fueron perfeccionadas por una compañía farmacéutica poseída por un alfa dueño de cerca de cien marcas de múltiples sectores. Gregory, un inglés, y alfa de Christophe.

La segunda era la apertura económica, lo cual permitiría una transición del sistema actual a uno que pudiese acuñar todo lo que implicaba una mayor libertad de mercado en cuanto a los omegas. Esto traía consigo nuevas políticas, nuevas leyes, nuevas instituciones reguladoras, y demás factores que dejarían abierta la posibilidad de quiebres en la seguridad del mismo. Es decir, que si un alfa llegaba a poseer un omega de su capricho, probablemente los protocolos de seguridad serían menos estrictos, y sería más fácil filtrar omegas de procedencia algo… cuestionable.

La tercera era Kenneth, alguien quién coordinara y llevara a cabo todo el entrenamiento a estos omegas sin instintos, quienes se infiltrarían en el sistema para llegar a los alfas correctos.

Y la última era yo, alguien con acceso a los medios de distribución y comercio de los omegas, quién pudiera gestionar todo el proceso de compra de aquellos sin instintos por parte de los alfas marcados por Wendy.

Todos estos factores serían, entonces, gestionados por una única cabeza. Wendy. Algo irónico, si se me permitía decir; un plan para derrocar alfas, liderado por una alfa.

Y tras tres años de preparación para un plan cuyo epítome se acercaba irremediable, todo estalló como una bomba, que aunque consideré previsible, redujo todo a vano caos; un caos desafortunadamente imprevisible en su misma naturaleza.

Quería cambiar el mundo… queríamos cambiar el mundo. Pero, por definición, un cambio implica una transición de un punto A a un punto B; donde, se dejan atrás características de un punto, para llegar a las del otro. Hablamos de la erradicación de ciertos objetos, situaciones o personas que simplemente se quedan obsoletos. ¿Qué sucede con lo que no puede adherirse al cambio?. No permanece, o muta, o muere.

Es bastante simple; pero en nuestro egocentrismo, concebimos la posibilidad de un cambio sin la necesidad de despojarnos de las ataduras que el punto A representa. Tal vez es inherente a nuestra naturaleza temer al cambio, y por tanto cambiamos su definición en pos a nuestra percepción del mundo.

Tal vez me acostumbré a las cadenas, y por ende solo quería que dejaran de ser de plata para ser de oro, siéndome imposible imaginar un mundo sin ellas…

Y me repetía aquello, aquella ideología día tras día mientras seguía las órdenes de Wendy. Mientras leía los nombres de los omegas sin instintos que serían introducidos al sistema, quienes probablemente al final del proceso morirían… y el nombre de los alfas que debían adquirir estos omegas de alguna forma, quienes, definitivamente al final del proceso morirían.

Era lo correcto; porque para este punto la definición de lo correcto se moldeaba a nuestra moral, a nuestros miedos y prejuicios. Así que si, era lo correcto…

¿Verdad?.

Su marca escocía en mi cuello, mi pecho palpitaba en un desenfreno propio de quien mira a la muerte a los ojos, sintiéndole hasta mi garganta, empujando mi bilis hacia mi lengua… esas náuseas propias del temor, del miedo me abordaron en cuanto el día llegó.

Era lo correcto… porque para este punto la definición se había deformado a tal punto que era difícil discernir si un camino correcto siquiera existía. Y… tras pensar noche tras noche en la respuesta, decidí que no lo hacía.

No existía lo correcto, solo lo necesario. Y si, esto era necesario; porque aún si miles morían en cuestión de vanos dos días, el efecto resultado de nuestra causa, sería un maldito tornado de posibilidades, en comparación al batir de las alas de la mariposa del cambio.

Era lo necesario… no lo correcto.

Apagué mi celular. El chofer me dejó en en este punto muerto de la carretera, me observó con curiosidad y arrancó tras unos minutos de silencio.

Respire el aire que corría en suaves y cálidas ventiscas, iniciando mi caminar hacia la nada entre un pequeño camino abierto entre campos de trigo. Hilos de cosecha dorada se movía con el viento, mientras mis pasos nerviosos avanzaban sin mirar atrás.

Mi entorno disentía tanto de mis trémulas entrañas, que casi quería darme un tiro en medio de este lugar, y yacer en esta placentera calma esperando hacerme parte de ella.

Pero no, aún había demasiado que hacer.

Y la marca escocía, para luego tornarse cálida y reconfortante en mis momentos más bajos. Deslicé mi mano sobre ella, aspirando ese aroma a alcohol y chocolate amargo que me rodeaba, deseando su abrazo… esperando que esto sirviera de algo para salvarnos de… de lo que sea que fuese a hacer.

¿Estaba enloqueciendo?.

Pronto una van negra, bastante grande, de vidrios polarizados y aire mortecino avanzó por el estrecho camino a mi lado. Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros, la puerta se abrió y se asomó uno de los hombres de Wendy.

"¿Listo?" habló con su prominente acento francés. Christophe…

"¿Tengo alguna otra opción?" bufó abriendo la puerta de la van para que entrara, tirando un cigarro que al parecer estaba fumando hace poco.

"Nop"

Entré con su ayuda, para luego verle cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

Aunque el espacio era reducido, era lo suficiente amplio para una serie de pantallas, instrumentos de comunicación, y dos asientos para nosotros.

Tomé el que supuse era mi lugar, respire profundo, repasé mi papel en todo este proceso, y dejé ir aire hallándome frente al eclipse de todo nuestro esfuerzo; donde los planes congruían con las acciones.

"Todo preparado. En cuanto des la orden empezaremos" habló tecleando, encendiendo pantallas, conectándome con quienes acatarían mis ordenes sin duda alguna…

Asentí.

"La trescientos quince" asintió empezando a mover cosas aquí y allá.

Había sido una de las adquiridas en ese primer viaje junto a Cartman, una de las seiscientas omegas 'rescatadas'.

En su momento no pensé usarlos de esta manera… realmente no…

"Listo"

Pero era necesario.

Pronto entramos en contacto con la mujer. Una omega comprada por el ente político más poderoso del país… el presidente.

Había sido adquirida por el hombre hacía cerca de dos semanas. Tenía como costumbre cambiar constantemente a sus omegas, así que probablemente no duraría mucho más en sus aposentos.

En el momento en que el presidente adquiriera uno de nuestros omegas entrenados por Kenneth, daríamos inicio a todo.

En cerca de dos semanas había logrado adquirir la información suficiente para realizar el golpe. No sería nada elegante después de todo… solo bastaba con que muriese, y…

Recité las órdenes tan fríamente como me fue posible. Y, como era de esperarse, la mujer dio inicio a todo con una frialdad equivalente a mi falso intento. Claro que, la suya era real… su miedo a la muerte, su Thanatos, había sido extirpado como si de un tumor se tratase.

Morir sería fácil para ella.

Desde la perspectiva de nuestros kamikazes, yo era quién mandaba. Al ser librados de sus cadenas en ese país por un omega, justo como ellos, fue relativamente fácil incitarlos a este tipo de acciones.

Venían de un contexto conflictivo, pintado del color metálico de la guerra, ensombrecido por la putrefacción de la sociedad y el hedor a sangre. Si alguien estaba dispuesto a ceder ante su propia humanidad, la cual ya había sido revocada desde un inicio, para matar con sus propias manos los que se le habían mostrado como dioses intocables y viles, entonces lo harían.

No les quería usar de esta manera, no les quería usar…

Pero tenía que.

Objetivo tras objetivo fui dando la orden, para manejar hasta cerca de seiscientos omegas alrededor del mundo, cercanos a objetivos específicos.

Conocía a varios de ellos; había saludado a algunos cuantos en reuniones de alta alcurnia en los últimos años, incluso había compartido uno o dos celos con varios de ellos. Y no entendía. ¿Que era ésta satisfacción que me generaba el mandar por sobre la vida de otros?

Supongo que eso era lo realmente anormal de mí. Obtener placer de actuar como un alfa, y más importante aún, poder hacerlo.

Y el último por ordenar.

Kenneth.

" _Hey_ " contestó.

"Supongo que no debo describirte el plan. Sabes qué hacer" hablé.

" _Listo y fuera, jefe_ " y colgó.

No había nombre de su alfa objetivo, así que supuse que debía ser alguien sumamente insignificante, lo suficiente como para no valer la pena siquiera de decir su nombre; o, por el contrario, alguien demasiado arriba como para ser el objetivo del mismísimo Kenneth McCormick.

"¿Cuál es el alfa de Kenn?" Chris volteó en mi dirección, una capa de asombro cubriendo su rostro.

"¿No lo sabes?"

"¿Debería?"

Y en ese preciso momento un dolor tan aberrante como el mismísimo puto infierno corrió desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho como la lanza de Longino, condensando cada herida a lo largo de mi existencia en una sola laceración que cortó mi respiración en dos, la paseó entre las llamas del averno, y la devolvió a mis pulmones curtida en los gritos de agonía de mil y un almas en pena.

Mi marca había sido erradicada.

Y de pronto me convertí en un alma en pena, un alma en pena más…

* * *

"... _Se desconocen a los autores de este atentado… Se han registrado cerca de cincuenta y cinco víctimas hasta el momento. Y se confirma el deceso desafortunada de varios miembros del gabinete presidencial…_ " apagué el televisor, respirando profundo mientras veía como todo a mi alrededor se fracturaba, resquebrajaba, y caía en mil y un fragmentos que se desplegaban en el vacío exactamente de la forma en que quería.

Dios. Se sentía _tan_ bien.

Mordí mi labio una diversión, un éxtasis adyacente a mi naturaleza que por primera vez me permití aceptar abiertamente.

No tenía mucho tiempo después de todo, al menos podía permitirme actuar como el alfa que era en lo poco que me quedaba.

Aspiré los condensados aromas del lugar, la oficina presidencial… y su esencia, la esencia de la única omega que se había acercado a mí más de lo que debía, desfilando grácil por el lugar.

Y allí estaba, sentada en un mueble, mirada fija en el suelo, lágrimas estancadas bajo sus párpados.

Había hecho una terrible confesión después de todo.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta, justo antes de ser abierta sin mi palabra. Una mujer, una beta, nadie importante.

"Ya se encuentra preparada la sala de conferencias, en quince minutos estará al aire" asentí.

"Gracias" dio una mirada hacia Bebe frunciendo su ceño. Después de todo, hoy los omegas habían sido los más grandes villanos "Puede retirarse" volvió en sí para lanzar una arrastrada respuesta y salir, cerrando con innecesaria fuerza la gruesa puerta.

Sus rojos labios se abrieron, para luego volver a cerrarse en frustración, mordió su labio, enterró sus uñas contra sus nudillos, apretó sus ojos en rabia…

"Bebe" negó frunciendo su ceño en ira y se puso de pie, lanzando un fuerte golpe a la baldosa con su tacón, elevando sus ojos en mi dirección cargados de resentimiento "Te lo dije… Solo iba a traer esta pequeña fiesta a su clímax y luego partiría. Ya no puedo hacer nada más" acomodé en breve mi uniforme ceremonial, y ajusté el arma en mi cintura.

Guardó silencio, no tenía más opción después de todo. Caminé en su dirección para ser recibida por una fuerte cachetada en cuanto me encontré dentro de su espacio personal, generando un fuerte sonido seco, que rebotó entre las trágicas paredes como actores en un dramaturgo escenario, marcando el correr de sus lágrimas; una marcha diáfana de penas, a lo largo de sus níveas mejillas.

" _Te odio_ " pronunció con su voz rota, aún cuando nada salió de ella. Pero lo pude distinguir por el movimiento " _¡Te odio!_ " repitió. Sus labios formando las palabras, pero su garganta no dejando ir más que retorcidos alaridos. Como una magistral escultura, cuya silueta era lo único que permanecía intacto, mientras el mármol de su volumen se caía a pedazos en una grandeza ya tiempo atrás perdida.

No me atrevía a mirar lejos de su rostro, temía perder siquiera el más mínimo atisbo de ella… un sonido, una expresión, un movimiento de labios. No podía apartar la mirada, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

Pero tampoco podía hablar.

Tras los siguientes minutos nada más que su llanto llenó la habitación, sus lágrimas eran las únicas diáfanas perlas permitidas en este lugar; después de todo, era a la única persona a quién realmente dolía lastimar. Porque para este punto me había dado cuenta de que… de que el peso que había cargado conmigo a lo largo de años, era un peso impuesto por estos grilletes imaginarios que había hecho que rodearan mi cuello y muñecas, para mantenerme en el umbral de los mortales…

Pero yo era un alfa, lo más cercano a un ser superior sobre la tierra… y ahora mismo, en este momento, estaba más arriba que cualquier persona. Era libre, libre de mis prejuicios impuestos, mi autoflagelación producto de mi naturaleza, mi desbordada moral, que temía que no fuera más que cínica hipocresía … aún cuando sabía que lo era.

Era libre; y por ende, podía afirmar con toda certeza que no me arrepentía de absolutamente nada, excepto de hacerle llorar a ella.

Más no pediría perdón, porque estaba llevando a cabo la voluntad que mi naturaleza me había otorgado. Lágrimas, aún de ella, no cambiarían ese hecho irrevocable… aún cuando…

Respiré profundo, y agaché la mirada rendida, intentando procesar todos esos repentinos pensamientos, mi único arrepentimiento, y la primera vez que dudaba de alguna forma.

Apreté mis dientes, y miré un reloj de pared de reojo. Quedaban cinco minutos.

Entonces solo parpadeé un par de veces, exhalé en frustración, e hinque la rodilla frente a ella, dejando mi figura ceder ante la baldosa frente a su presencia.

Elevé la mirada, sus ojos abiertos ante la imagen de una emperadora arrodillándose ante su más idílica y bella sirvienta.

Sus ojos se abrieron como dos lunas en su punto más lleno, desbordados de la luz del sol que traspasaba por la ventana abierta, nadando entre el zafiro de su mirada empañado en lágrimas danzantes por esos preciosos vitrales barrocos que tenía como ventanas a su alma.

"Antes de que todo acabe, ¿Me otorgarías el privilegio de confesar mi más soez vileza?" una de sus lágrimas dejó su rostro tras recorrer su esculpida tez y ceder en la punta de su mentón, golpeando con la manga de mi abrigo.

Asintió tras varios segundos de silencio.

"Haberme rendido contigo. Haberme rendido en tu búsqueda, haber dejado de intentarlo para centrarme en esto" sus cejas bajaron en inmensurable dolor, cayendo por el peso del fin "Soy inmerecedora de tu aprecio, o de tu odio, o de ti. Si hay algo en este mundo que sea incapaz de poseer, es tu felicidad; por ende, peco de imperfección, al no poder siquiera rozar el ideal de la persona que alguien tan precioso como tu merece" como un río creciente, sus lágrimas se precipitaron con mayor fuerza, y pronto se encontró arrodillándose a mi altura, sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, sus lágrimas bañando mi hombro.

Pronto mi mascara se vino abajo, y me permití bajar mis párpados y absolutamente todas mis defensas; esas que solo ella podría lograr hacer ceder.

Mi más grande pecado.

"¿Como podría pedirte perdón por algo así? ¿Cuando no me arrepiento de haber escogido este camino aún cuando debía vestirme de villana? ¿Cuando incluso… lo disfruté?" un suave golpear nos arrancó de vuelta a la realidad…

Respiré profundo embriagándome de su fragancia, mordiendo mi labio ante la necesidad por más tiempo, componiendo toda mi existencia de vuelta a una erguida figura de autoridad mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie junto a mí.

"No puedo decir que te amo. Pero si en mi vida he experimentado algo cercano a ello; muy probablemente es lo que sea que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo por ti" busqué por su enrojecida mirada y su deshecho rostro "Hubiese adorado llegar a amarte lo suficiente como para no traspasar esa puerta. Lastima que esto no está destinado a un final feliz" y planté un realmente amargo beso en sus labios, casto como el primer llanto de un inocente, y aún así tan agrio y cruel como la muerte de mil de ellos.

Con este gesto reafirmaba mi pecado, y lo cargaba en mis hombros con orgullo… el orgullo de haber cometido un error humano en mi plan perfecto.

Sonreí al alejarme de ella para dar media vuelta y dirigirme hacia la puerta.

Abrí, dejé volver a fluir el placer proveniente de mi vida llegando a su cúspide, y camine a un ritmo impasible hacia la sala de conferencias.

Pronto me recibieron el flash casi simultáneo de mil cámaras, tornado eventualmente en un intermitente murmullo que se extendió hacia alarmadas voces, críticas preguntas tiradas a la nada, inquisiciones y demás palabras que no me interesé por captar.

Tras las dicciones de procedimiento para dar inicio a un breve discurso anterior a la sesión de preguntas, aclaré mi garganta y erguí mi espalda ante esa masa de escrutadoras miradas. Simples betas.

Se silenciaron en segundos ante mi desprender de hormonas, tomando asiento en su lugar como perros asustados, escondiendo el rabo entre las piernas; al menos durante la apertura de la rueda de prensa.

"Ante el desafortunado asesinato del presidente esta mañana, y el consiguiente atentado contra varios representantes del gabinete; tomo posesión como presidenta provisional hasta la elección de un nuevo presidente" su aroma alcanzó mi olfato, y supe que ella se encontraba cerca, probablemente observando tras alguna cortina del escenario.

Aquí íbamos.

"Desafortunadamente, me niego a tomar poder por un periodo mayor al necesario; pues, veo desagradable guiar un gobierno sujeto a un sistema claramente imperfecto y corrupto; donde la muerte de unos cuantos alfas puede hacer tambalear los mismos cimientos de esta sociedad que aún acepta líneas de poder tan absurdas como las ejercidas en la actualidad" los murmullos se esparcieron como fuego por la habitación.

Dí un puño al pedestal silenciándolos inmediatamente.

"Porque el ser humano debe gobernar por, con y para el ser humano, no por sobre simples ovejas en fila india esperando por su turno para ser trasquiladas. Porque deseo respuestas más certeras que las dadas por una derecha descompuesta en su misma desagradable opulencia acumulada por generaciones, y una izquierda que busca cambiar un mundo que ni siquiera conoce. Es patético y degradante llamarse presidente de una sociedad tan rebosada de su misma ignorancia, que se revuelca en el estiércol resultante del sistema como un cerdo satisfecho de comer de las sobras de sus amos mientras se queja del hedor de sus iguales. Pero, lo más repugnante de todo este circo, es que los espectadores de cuatro patas no moverán una pezuña hasta que el mundo entero se vuelva un escenario del caos que solo ven a través de pantallas" palpé el mango de mi revólver "Por ende me he tomado la molestia de deshacerme del presidente, su gabinete, y cerca de seiscientos alfas alrededor del mundo. Para ver como ustedes, ignorantes e irremediables víctimas de su propia pasividad, deciden romper con el ciclo de decisiones aparentemente propias, que no cambian un ápice de su entorno, porque no tienen más que una pantomima de democracia y libertad sobre la cual fornican y se atiborran de excesos los reales dueños de sus decisiones; y deciden tomar el poder por sus manos en un sistema donde el uno por ciento ha sido masacrado, y el noventa y nueve por ciento puede elevarse" sonreí para volver hacia Bebe, como predije, observando tras una cortina del escenario…

Sonreí… sonreí en su dirección. En dirección a esa trágica mujer, cuyos ojos azules, grandes como el mismísimo firmamento me observaban hundidos en esa infinita tristeza…

Si. Si sus ojos era lo último que vería, si esa preciosa mirada, sinónimo del paraíso, me guiaba hacia mi final; entonces podría aceptarlo con los brazos abiertos.

"Que empiece el fin del mundo" fue lo último que dije antes de elevar la pistola contra mi sien, volver al publico, y apretar el gatillo.

* * *

 **Bueno, un capitulo más para el final (creo). Y, como dije anteriormente, realmente me alegra que me sigan hasta este punto c: es bastante importante para mí.**

 **Si desean contactar conmigo con el fin de arme ideas, o preguntar respecto a las historias o demás cosas, pueden hablarme por tumblr a Alanciel-art.**

 **Y eso sería todo. Hasta la próxima :D**


	31. Huyamos I

Sé que ha sido demasiado tiempo; pero, juro que lo terminaré.

Tenía planeado que este fuera el ultimo capitulo; pero, debido a la extensión del mismo, he decidido dividirlo en dos, para daros contenido, y a su vez dar un final digno de esta historia.

Desafortunadamente conseguí trabajo, así que entre la universidad y el trabajo de tiempo completo, me queda muy poco tiempo para escribir; así que, espero perdonen mi desdeñoso ritmo, pues no es intencional.

Espero disfruten el siguiente capitulo, y dejadme saber sin algún error se me pasó por alto

* * *

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 31**

 **HUYAMOS I**

 **...**

* * *

"¿Renunciaste?"

"No me mires con esa expresión de sorpresa, la cara de imbécil que ya tienes por default es suficiente" cerré mis labios, los cuales no sabía que había abierto…

"Bueno, prefiero que me pasen por alto a que me pregunten cuánto vale una mamada cada vez que estoy cerca de alguna esquina; porque la cara de puta que tienes es increíble" bufó en molestia barajando papeles en su muy desordenado escritorio "¿Qué harás?"

"¿Sabes cual es la razón de elecciones tan… cuestionables como lo fueron ese nefasto presidente de en el dos mil diesciseis, y el Brexit? así como otras que ocurrieron a lo largo del mundo pocos años antes o después de esos eventos; pero, sin tanto impacto en la economía internacional como los nombrados" dejé ir aire en molestia.

"Desconfianza en el sistema imperante, la búsqueda de un cambio extremo, generalmente liderado por adultos de avanzada edad de la clase media, pues han sido quienes han vivido en mayor peso las consecuencias de crisis como la del dos mil ocho, donde se volvieron las putas de los bancos para suplir la estupidez de los banqueros" su sonrisa creció divertida. Asintió.

"Una segunda crisis, de mayor magnitud, rompería esa muy frágil fé en el sistema. Entonces será demasiado fácil mover a las masas, vulnerables en su confusión, en su ira. Llevarles a una decisión que en este mundo aparentemente estable sería imposible de concebir, en unas semanas será más que posible, será un hecho" mis cejas se arquearon en sorpresa.

"¿Semanas?" se encogió de hombros.

"Días, horas. Tic tac Cartman, el mundo está al borde del colapso, y me temo que no estás en una posición de ventaja aquí. Como principal causante de la siguiente crisis, mil ojos estarán sobre ti, o lo arreglas, o te colgarán del campanario que anuncie la muerte de esta era" bufé en molestia.

Lo veía venir, trabajar con alguien como ella es como trabajar con el mismísimo diablo, cumplir sus caprichos no garantizaba una recompensa.

"Me importa una mierda Heidi, lo que sea que quieras, con lo que sea que me vayas a chantajear para hacer lo que sea que quieras hacer" había accedido a todo este mambo jambo por mi propio deseo, si había entrado por mi voluntad, también podría salir de la misma manera.

Mi única razón para redefinir la realidad estaba esperando por mí en algún apartamento rentado, masturbandose con el manifiesto comunista o alguna mierda así.

"Me largo" me dirigía en dirección a la puerta de su oficina… ex oficina. Había renunciado al cargo, la mayoría de mobiliario había sido sacado.

"Un año" sentenció dando un golpe al escritorio que horas atrás había dejado de ser suyo "Trabaja conmigo un año más. No querrás estar fuera del mundo, cuando el mismo cambie, no si puedes… modificar algunas cosas a tu favor"

"Pensé que me colgarían de un puto campanario"

"Sabes qué puedo evitarlo, no solo en ti, en Kyl…"

"No lo metas en esto" rió por lo bajo, rodeando el escritorio.

"Oh, está más metido de lo que quisieras. ¿Qué dices?"

"Un año es demasiado tiempo…" cualquier cosa podría pasar en ese lapso, nada era estático, y ese efímero fuego fatuo que logré domar por un corto periodo de vida era el ser más volátil que había tenido entre mis manos…

Era aterrador alejarme de esa voluta de luz en la nada, sentía que solo caminaría hacia una perenne oscuridad de darle la espalda.

"Puedo traer a Kyle con nosotros, si es aquello lo que…"

"¡Te dije que no lo metieras en esto! ¡¿Sabes lo que le harían al omega del villano del puto siglo veintiuno?! En cuanto todo caiga también lo hará mi poder y mi capacidad para evitar que esos titanes que aún tendrán garras antes de sucumbir se acerquen a él. Mira mi puto historial, si son inteligentes, y lo son, sabrán inmediatamente mi unico e irremediable punto débil… "

"Puedo protegerlo, podemos protegerlo…" bufé en sorna.

"Sabes que el imperio que manejo tiene contacto con una infinidad de entidades, de cuello blanco, de cuello negro. Ese uno por ciento de la población no descansará hasta verme arrodillado, muerto; y conmigo, todo lo que amo"

"Bueno, debiste pensar en eso antes de aceptar el plan. ¿No crees?"

Lo hice.

"Solo dejalo fuera de esto, te seguiré, solo un mes, y luego, se acabó…" frunció su ceño ante mi decisión.

"Un mes no es suficiente maldito desperdicio de oxigeno, ¿No entiendes lo que está en juego?"

"Haré que un mes sea suficiente. Soy el puto Cartman, después de todo"

* * *

Desde los pisos más bajos, se lograba escuchar el silenciar de abruptos gritos, el caer de carne muerta contra la alfombra, y el gotear de sangre desde alguna superficie hacia la baldosa.

Ese muy familiar olor a muerte pronto subía hasta mi olfato, y una parte de mí lo celebraba, mientras otra se asqueaba por ende.

Mi teléfono vibró.

"Hey" respondí sin la más mínima intención de apartar mi mirada de él. Solo se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, mirada fija en su celular moviendo sus dedos por la pantalla en lo que supuse debía ser algún estúpido juego. No parecía afectado por la situación en lo más mínimo.

" _Supongo que no debo describirte el plan. Sabes qué hacer_ " estaba en altavoz, en cuanto escuchó la voz de Kyle traspasar la bocina apartó por primera vez sus ojos cian de la lumbre del teléfono interesado.

Sonreí en su dirección confirmándole mi verdad, a lo que no hizo más que elevar una ceja en curiosidad.

"Listo y fuera, jefe" respondí para colgar. Me puse de pie.

"Oh, ¿Es esa la orden? No sabía que Kahl fuese capaz de algo así, casi me siento orgulloso de él; si no fuera por el hecho de que acabo de ordenar mi muerte" me encogí de hombros iniciando mi camino hacia él, denotando ese orgullo que aparentemente si era real, danzando por sus aburridos orbes.

"No es la única muerte que ha ordenado hoy; y no sabe que eres tu, Wendy creyó pertinente esconder ese hecho" asintió.

"Lo supuse"

"¿Tanta confianza le tienes?" su sonrisa creció mientras su mirada corría hacia nada en particular estancado en la pared frente a él.

"Bueno, puede ser un mísero judío; pero al menos se mantiene alejado de la tradición de crucificar a su adorado" bufé.

"Te debo un favor…" dije al fin, deteniéndome frente a su escritorio "Dime que hacer" se puso de pie entonces, y a través de la pequeña montaña de papeles estiró su brazo para agarrar el cuello de mi abrigo. Con una fuerza solo propio de un alfa, me acercó por sobre la barrera de madera tallada para hundir sus labios contra mi cuello seguido por sus dientes, dando como resultado una descarga de… de algo lejano, casi nostálgico, corriendo por mi torrente sanguíneo hasta mi corazón. Si apenas aceleró su latir unos cuantos milisegundos antes de volver a la normalidad.

Se alejó, y por consiguiente imité su gesto… ¿había intentado marcarme?.

Palpé mi cuello deslizando mis dedos por la leve capa de saliva, la cicatriz que más de una decada atrás se me fue dada y… y su marca impuesta por sobre todo de alguna forma. ¿Lo había logrado?.

De ser así, poco sentía. Como la picadura de un simple mosquito.

Volví hacia él incrédulo.

"¿Que coño te…" para solo encontrarme con una expresión completamente inerte, muerta… y lágrimas involuntarias empezando a caer desde la base de sus párpados.

"Mierda" murmuró. Elevé una de mis cejas incrédulo "Mierda, mierda… ¿Por qué se siente así?" había real sorpresa en su voz.

Su lazo con Kyle, un pacto de cerca de cuatro años, tan profundo como las raíces de un viejo árbol, había sido arrancado de un tirón por uno de sus estúpidos impulsos infantiles…

Su aire huyó de sus pulmones como si hubiese sido extirpado por un fuerte puño a su diafragma, recargando sus manos sobre el montón de papeles sobre madera, para luego apartar su desordenado cabello y limpiar en molestia las lágrimas que no parecía poder controlar.

"¿Por qué…"

"Los suicidios en masa en situaciones de crisis no son coincidencia Kenn. No es conveniente para el CFO y principal accionista de una empresa que está a punto de irse a la mierda seguir con vida cuando la crisis estalle. Si no me matas aquí, lo hará la soga sobre mi cuello generada por las deudas de este imperio en bancarrota, o las ansias de venganza de los colgados conmigo" elevó su mirada, decisión desbordándole "Tenía un plan de acción para esta situación, sabía que la crisis pronto arribaría, no soy imbécil. Pero todo este caos, y esta charada es un buen punto de inicio; y la súbita muerte o desaparición de cientos de alfas es bastante conveniente para mí como para no aprovecharla" sacó su pañuelo, limpió las ultimas lagrimas y esta leve capa de sudor ahora cubriendo su frente.

Podía escuchar su pecho latir a una velocidad furiosa, el chocar dolorido de sus dientes cada vez que hablaba.

"¿Y por qué romper el lazo?" chasqueó su lengua moviendo su pelo hacia atrás, de la nada parecía haber perdido al menos una década de juventud.

"Nuestra relación es bastante… obvia ante el mundo. Si no voy a dejar un cadaver, al menos puedo dejar algo muy similar a una viuda" una sonrisa de ironía surgió de sus labios, para luego romperse en una extraña mueca de desasosiego "Necesito algo más" murmuró irguiéndose por fin, haciendo un esfuerzo más que sobrehumano para recobrar la compostura.

"Bueno, en tal caso ya serías tu quién me estaría debiendo a mí" asintió acomodando su corbata. Volvió su mirada en mi dirección.

"¿Sabes dónde está?"

"¿Kyle?. Sí" pasé un sobre, guardado en uno de los tantos cajones del escritorio, hacia él. Lo tomó sin mayores preguntas.

"Llevale lejos mientras arreglo un par de cosas. ¿Bien? no vaya a ser que crea que morí o alguna mierda similar" rodó sus ojos en molestia.

"Bien"

"También está lo necesario para llevar a tu hermana"

Karen.

Mordí mi labio. ¿Ya habíamos llegado al punto de huida?... vaya pregunta más estúpida.

"Bebe, ella también necesita…" rodó sus ojos en molestia.

"¿Qué Wendy no se puede encargar de su puta?" asentí.

"Lo hizo, de antemano me dio lo necesario para cuidar de ella. Solo te aviso que irá con nosotros" entornó su mirada en suspicacia, para luego soltar un suspiro de resignación. Sacó su billetera, para luego deslizar al menos cuatro diferentes tarjetas de crédito en mi dirección.

"Usalas solo por hoy. Dudo que para mañana sigan siendo útiles de todos modos" asentí "Confío en tu juicio de pobre rastrero para mantenerlos a salvo. Digo, sobrevivir a una infancia de mierda debe servir para algo" sonreí ante el comentario.

"Sorprendentemente lo hace" me preparaba para salir del lugar.

"Espera, una cosa más" de entre uno de los tantos cajones sacó una pequeña caja, la deslizó en mi dirección "Para Kahl, le calmará" y desde aquí podía aspirar el familiar aroma del sedante. Asentí.

"Como ordenes, jefe"

* * *

El mundo se había descompuesto, y yo había sucumbido con él.

¿Qué hice?

¿Qué demonios hice?

No éramos más que animales tras corbatas y trajes, liberando batallas vacías en pro a ideales de ilusorio poder; rasgando esa concepción del salvajismo inherente a la carne en búsqueda de algo que nos elevase por sobre el todo, más allá de esa humanidad de la que deseábamos huir…

Pero yo solo necesitaba de la carne. ¿Por qué aspirar por más, cuando lo tuve todo?

Le tuve a él, y… y…

Todo se oscurecía, en un mundo que se arrodillaba ante el caos; pues estaba tan descompuesto, y putrefacto, que solo bastaba con abrir las puertas para dejar a las moscas revolotear sobre la pútrida sociedad de este asqueroso lugar.

No valía la pena cambiar nada, porque esta humanidad no merecía un cambio. Moriríamos en él, tras cagarnos en el mismo, y nadie cambiaría ese hecho; porque, a fin de cuentas, éramos no más que humanos, y como humanos, alfas, betas u omegas, nos encontrábamos sumergidos en este estercolero sin remedio alguno, pensando que nuestra existencia tiene algún impacto mayor al de simplemente existir como no más que un parásito.

Lo odiaba todo, absolutamente todo ahora mismo…

¿De qué servía luchar, sin su marca palpando como dedos de terciopelo mi tez?

Encendí la tv, plagada de noticias relacionadas a muertes de famosas figuras, un atentado sobre la sede de reunión de varios miembros del gabinete presidencial, y el suicidio de Wendy Testaburger.

Volví a apagarlo, observando este solitario apartamento a mi alrededor, raíces de una aberrante tristeza carcomiendo mis entrañas con cada segundo que pasaba, hundiéndose, escarbando, dando a luz un retoño de profundo odio a la existencia de todo, desde su más pura esencia.

La tristeza de su ausente existencia, provocaba en mí, una irremediable aversión hacia lo que aún se atrevía a existir sin él.

Dejé ir un gruñido de tedio caminando hacia el balcón de este alto piso, tanteando el borde de metal de la barandilla, contemplando el abismo…

Me estaba enloqueciendo. No… ya lo estaba, desde el momento en que le dejé marcarme.

¿Como no pude ver este desenlace venir? ¿Como se provocaba tan fácil predecir la inminente caída de un imperio, y no la de mi propia psiquis?.

Palpé el estable borde de metal, el tránsito desbordado por persona apurada a sus respectivos bancos por la obvia inestabilidad financiera que se podía predecir. Había que retirar el efectivo, antes de que este fuese usado para suplir las deudas de esta caída… o tal vez solo era una marcha fúnebre, de autos atiborrados en elementos producto de una industria petrolera que el día de hoy había perdido a varios líderes mundiales de ese mercado. Incluso podría ser una marcha hacia el puente de Brooklyn, para llevar a cabo un acto de suicidio masivo…

No. Probablemente ninguna; continuarían con sus vidas como si nada nunca hubiese pasado, sonriendo ante la muerte de unos, preocupándose de forma hipócritamente desdeñosa de la de otros… hasta que el impacto llegase a sus bolsillos.

No pude evitar arrugar mi rostro en repudio ante la idea.

¿Por qué salvar a las masas? ¿Si eran las masas las que generaban el mayor impacto en esta sociedad desgastada?... y cada intento por cambiar algo, publicado en redes sociales, subido a plataformas audiovisuales, o… lo que fuera; no era más que una lágrima en un océano de putrefacción, cuya influencia sería inútil frente a la corrupción del mundo.

Un pequeño cambio no lograba nada, porque éramos individualistas, y para este punto, inhumanos… nos conglomerábamos en sociedades solamente por la mera necesidad de suplir nuestras egoístas necesidades; más no por el bien de la misma.

Ya lo decía Smith, la economía se mantenía por esa mano invisible, llamada ambición humana.

Daba igual que nuevo sistema saliera a flote, daba igual incluso que omegas gobernaran por sobre el mundo entero, si al final no eran santos, sino borregos de la carne, de la humanidad, quienes a largo plazo reestructurarían todo en pro al beneficio propio.

El sistema no era lo defectuoso…

Éramos nosotros, como humanos, quienes debíamos ser reestructurados. Y no había acto más cercano al de un dios, que el de cambiar la naturaleza humana. Pero no habían dioses, ni santos, ni ángeles… solo seres tanteando en medio de la oscuridad con un compás de moral roído y oxidado, en busca de lo ideal, en un proceso de prueba y error que nos hacía menos y a la vez más humanos con cada fracaso.

Menos empáticos, más ambiciosos.

Para cuando el caos cese, y las bases de un nuevo mundo se establezcan, nada garantizará que este caiga victima de la naturaleza humana una vez más.

Para cuando esa línea de pensamientos concluyó, mis pies colgaban del borde de la baranda. Sentado en este delgado pedazo de tierra en medio del infierno, pasé saliva mientras lágrimas volvían a fluir intoxicantes por mis mejillas.

Si no podía salvarle, si no pude salvarle a él… ¿De qué servía salvar al mundo?

* * *

Las calles guardaban un extraño luto. Entre peatones y pantallas elevadas en rascacielos, las noticias sentenciaban cambios que ningun beta podía prever, o estaba interesado de prever.

Solo caminaba en este extraño silencio que bañaba las avenidas, las calles, la vida, llenas de figuras estáticas cuyas miradas se encontraban estancadas en la caída de sus dioses. Y si bien nunca los adoraron, dudaba que la sensación de desolación que parecía cubrir las expresiones de algunos, no implicasen una obvia dependencia de una correa.

" _..._ _y deciden tomar el poder por sus manos en un sistema donde el uno por ciento ha sido masacrado, y el noventa y nueve por ciento puede elevarse_ " entre esas mil pantallas, el sonido de una me me obligó a buscarla. Reconocía esa voz.

Wendy Testaburger. En la cima de un podio, por sobre masas desorientadas, inquisitivas en su perdición, hablaba con el poder de uno de los últimos dioses en pie.

" _Que empiece el fin del mundo_ " y tras ese estamento, el gritar de un disparo hizo eco por cada pantalla a mil kilómetros de distancia. El solitario despegar de pólvora al iniciar de una carrera… una carrera antes de la caída.

Con el primer derramamiento público de sangre, el silencio se vio fragmentado, y sonidos, murmullos de la luna arrastrando olas con una fuerza descomunal, la voz de multitudes infinitas se empezó a elevar en desconcierto, temor, alegría, dolor.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la caída de esa mujer, aunque era algo amargo; pues, su muerte, a diferencia de la de cualquier persona aquí, tendría significado. Y dios, si en vida era un dolor de culo, la verdad es que ahora de muerta sería un dolor de culo y bolas. Genial.

Continué mi camino, poco acostumbrado a vagar por asfalto en solitario, entre betas cuya vista se encontraba tan ensimismada en el caos, que el aroma de un alfa parecía difuminarse entre los cambios.

" _Esta mañana, Eric Theodore Cartman, CFO de la principal compañía omega en el mundo, matriz de más de seiscientas marcas alrededor del globo terráqueo, y pináculo de la economía moderna, publicó a lo largo de sus diferentes redes sociales informes sobre la prominente caída de la empresa que ha liderado el mercado mundial en los últimos años. Esto ha provocado un irremediable caos en Wall street, Fráncfort, Nikkei …_ " elevé mi mirada hacia la pantalla que sentenciaba mi caída. Mi rostro nadando por entre fatidicos titulares junto con el de Wendy.

Chasqueé mi lengua al ver que su noticia llamaba más la atención que la mía. Maldita zorra.

Y mi corazón seguía desangrándose. La ausencia de la mitad de mi ser me empujaba hacia el suelo, como un manto de metal cuyo peso se duplicaba con cada recuerdo vestido de palpitar. Mis entrañas lloraban la ausencia, y mi psiquis se revolcaba en esa miasma de lágrimas y dolor que estrujaba mis pulmones, como si me buscase asfixiar, acabar con mi miseria.

Dí un pequeño golpe a mi pecho, buscando alguna clase de solución tribal a mi malestar. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?.

Entre el caos poco importaría si desaparecía, romper el contacto era innecesario, ¿Me había vuelto loco? o tal vez…

Una camioneta negra, de vidrios polarizados, se estacionó a unos cuantos metros a mi lado, abrió la puerta casi de inmediato.

"Sube" Entre la oscuridad de la pequeña cabina, logré reconocer lo que buscaba.

Heidi.

Dejé ir aire exhausto, caminando hacia el auto.

Tome asiento a su lado mientras el chofer cerraba, su mirada escrutándome en un silencio deliberado.

"¿Está hecho?" habló en cuanto el auto arrancó.

Bufé al aire, recargando mi cabeza contra el vidrio, recordando mis últimos minutos de sanidad antes de cortar el lazo.

Asentí.

Había liberado los análisis a largo plazo de nuestro 'pequeño imperio', y las previsiones de su posible caída ante un modelo insostenible en un periodo mayor de los años que duró. Estaba cerca de su cúspide, y aunque fue acelerado por el brillante plan de Wendy en el congruir de dos ríos aparentemente no relacionados, era, aún así, bastante oportuno.

Pronto, al ver el prominente colapso de una industria de tal magnitud, la venta de acciones no se haría esperar, el caos en la bolsa, la caída de precios, la crisis de una empresa que abogaba por el empleo de millones, dejando ahora millones de desempleados, la abrupta detención de una suma billonaria de dinero fluyendo por el círculo económico y…

Eventualmente, todo se iría al infierno.

"Bueno, ahora que contemplamos el resultado de todos nuestros actos. Me pregunto… ¿Con qué fin lo hicimos?" una sonrisa fluyó por sus labios, recargando su cabeza contra la ventana cerrada, vista fija en multitudes sin rumbo mientras analizaba mi muy estupida pregunta.

"En unos días la tela que sostiene este fragil sistema se habrá deshilachado completamente. En su estado de vulnerabilidad será tan maleable… Nosotros le daremos forma" arrugué mi nariz en completo repudio. ¿En serio había dejado a Kahl por esto?

"No hay un 'nosotros'" escupí volviendo al vidrio, las calles estaban perdiendo su forma entre peatones erráticos, el caos poco a poco calaba en los huesos de la cotidianidad.

"Si no hubiera un 'nosotros', no hubieses cortado tu lazo. No es un acto necesario, a menos que pretendas jugar al muerto por un tiempo" formé mis labios en una delgada línea de molestia. Dios, sí que odiaba esta perra.

"Un mes" repetí su promesa. Sonrió satisfecha.

"Un mes"

* * *

Podía oírlo, olerlo. El ruido del viento adentrándose violento por la terraza entre puertas abiertas, el silencio en cualquier lugar dentro del apartamento, ausente de vida… el batir irrefutable de un corazón en agonía, y la desesperación hecha sudor, que bañaba la espalda de quién se ahogaba en ella.

Si a duras penas tuve tiempo de abrir la puerta, cuando le vi balancearse sobre la baranda de ese fatídico balcón. Y corrí, corrí como el puto infierno corre en busca de almas que condenar. Esta no la condenaría. Oh no, no lo haría.

Antes de que siquiera se impulsara hacia el abismo, tomé su abdomen desde atrás y le jalé hacia el interior del apartamento. Como un muñeco sin vida, se dejó arrastrar, cubierto en lágrimas, sudor y agonía.

"Tranquilo" murmuré acomodándose entre mis brazos, levántandolo entre ellos para llevarlo en dirección a su cama. Solo guardaba silencio, su garganta seca de gritar, sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados por las lágrimas, su cabello rojizo desordenado por el viento… no miraba nada en particular, y el ritmo en su pecho seguía dispar, sin saber como latir, sin saber cómo vivir.

Aspiró mi aroma cual adicto, enterrando sus manos en mi abrigo, hundiendo su nariz entre mi pecho, dejando tras de sí este rastro de saliva y algunos fluidos nasales que ignoré. Había ignorado peores cosas.

"Hueles como él…" se escuchó apagado por la tela, su aliento chocando cálido contra el chaleco antibalas que aún no me quitaba.

Lo dejé sobre la cama, su agarre desesperado intentando mantenerse en mí…

"Tú… dí la orden, dí la orden y el objetivo era Cartman, ¿Era Cartman?"

"Está vivo. Me marcó para obviar su separación de su más preciada posesión, y por ende su muerte… o algo así. Se me hace algo mierda, incluso innecesario; pero allá los alfas y sus juegos de poder" guardó silencio, sus ojos siguiendo el mover de mis labios como si el sonido no llegara correctamente.

Pronto ira empezó a sobrecoger su muy obvia agonía, pasando en el proceso por algo de incredulidad, algo de sorpresa, incluso alegría…

Era un arcoiris de emociones. No le envidiaba para nada ahora mismo.

"Ese hijo de puta" fue lo primero que dejó sus labios "¡Ese hijo de puta!" intentó levantarse de la cama, le detuve "¡Suéltame! voy a buscarlo y voy a puto matarlo. ¡¿Qué mierda le pasa por la puta cabeza?!¡¿Como se atreve a hacerme esto ese maldito hijo de…" hablaba, desbordándose de mil insultos, apartandome con una fuerza que un omega de pedigrí no debería tener.

Ya había lidiado con esto antes. Omegas con lazos recientemente rotos…

Saqué una muy conveniente jeringa que había preparado de antemano para este momento, auspiciadas por el magnánimo Cartman…

La inyecte en su yugular, aún cuando se encontraba en movimiento, bajo el riesgo de que la aguja se partiera, un riesgo que había corrido incontables veces a lo largo de mi vida.

"¡No, no, no. Tengo que ir con ese malnacid…" su lengua pronto se empezó a entorpecer, sus facciones y músculos a relajar. Aún así, sorprendentemente, seguía peleando. Su ceño no perdía su fruncimiento, sus labios no perdían su tristeza… "Le necesito… le necesito demasiado…" murmuraba mientras le ayudaba a acomodarse sobre la cama, de medio lado.

"Lo sé"

"... Demasiado. Duele, duele demasiado…" balbuceaba.

"Lo sé" repetí, alternando caricias entre su cabello y hombros, hasta sentir el descender de la velocidad de su corazón y pecho, hasta asegurarme de su completa docilidad "Duerme" murmuré. Asintió con párpados pesados, dejandolos ceder completamente rendido ante la necesidad de simplemente dejar su guardia bajar.

Me alejé para buscar entre mis bolsillos los documentos dados por la gorda; debía ir por Karen y Bebe, supongo que podría dejarle un par de horas, la dosis le mantendría estable por el tiempo suficiente.

Dejé el lugar, no sin antes sellar las puertas hacia el balcón o las múltiples ventanas, cerrar con llave la puerta del apartamento e introducirme al GPS de su teléfono en caso de que tuviese la fuerza para atravesar alguna puta pared.

No tenía tiempo, ni mucha ayuda. Christophe era el último pilar sosteniendo todo el caos bajo la protección de su alfa Gregory; Bebe se encontraba sola entre un millar de lobos absortos en la muerte de su mejor amiga, y Karen aún aguardaba silente en su cuarto, en alguna de las tantas propiedades no declaradas de Wendy Testaburger. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que fuese invadida por… cualquier entidad a cargo de gritar a la tormenta por que se calmase.

* * *

Bajé del auto de la abogada del diablo, dando algunas palabras casuales de despedida, que se tendían a reducir a insultos, horas y fechas. Cerró la puerta y arrancó, frente a mí de nuevo la calle volvía a abrigarme en su frío asfalto, en una soledad propia de la noche y la zona. Busqué mi celular en mis bolsillos, para encontrar su ausencia; la puta esa me lo había quitado, cuestiones de seguridad alegó.

Respiré profundo, smug llenando mis fosas molesto, bajando rasposo e hiriente contra la garganta. Resistí la necesidad de toser, más no la de maldecir, observando la hora en mi reloj de muñeca contando los pasos a seguir como un cronómetro en cuenta regresiva.

Uno pensaría, que cuando un fin del mundo planeado llegase, cada detalle debería ser calculado con la minucia de un cirujano; pero, por el contrario, debido a la magnitud de este circo, la cantidad de errores que podían surgir a lo largo del proceso era más que preocupante. Solo personas como Wendy o yo podrían dar una cachetada a las probabilidades de tal manera, y aún así no salir plenamente victoriosos.

No éramos dueños del mundo, y ahora nuestra libertad había sido arrebatada por la muerte o el anonimato. El peso de todos los fallos a lo largo del proceso ahora caían sobre los hombros de los dudosos ganadores,así como las consecuencias a futuro que un cambio tan abrupto generaría.

Me importaban una mierda las consecuencias; y mientras yo no fuese parte de los fallos, la verdad es que me tenía sin completo cuidado… el problema es que, efectivamente era uno de los fallos.

No ví venir la participación de Kahl, ni un periodo lejos de su lado; menos la ruptura del lazo, así como mil cosas más de menor significancia.

Y ahora, por fin, en un pequeño lapso de silencio pude sentir la desesperación que su ausencia generaba. Como veneno fluyó desde mi pecho hacia mi garganta, corriendo por mi paladar amargo, y lacrimógeno por mi nariz. Apreté mis dientes en frustración, frustración como último rastro de racionalidad que podía generar.

Y en este agujero de asfalto, si a duras penas iluminado por una luna borroneada entre nubes y edificios, intenté como obseso mantener mis pies estáticos en mi lugar; porque, estas ansias producto del absento de la vida, me impulsaban a vivir.

Kahl… Kyle, ahora mismo, representaba esa palabra de cuatro letras que bien podría definir el principio y el final de esta insípida existencia. Qué pasó y pasaría antes y después de mi paso por este estercolero me podía chupar las bolas; una revolución, un cambio, una historia de milenios de subyugación… ¿A mi que más me daba? …

Ahí estaba el fallo. Vaya error más catastrófico, no poner a alguien a quién realmente le importa algo el mundo en una posición de estas.

Forcé una sonrisa de ironía empezando mi camino hacia la avenida más cercana.

Pero, era un fallo en su plan; no en el mío.

Tomé el primer taxi que se tomó la molestia de parar, y, haciendo uso de mi voz ordené llevarme a donde asumí estarían los pigmentos de este repentinamente gris paisaje.

Las calles se veían sepultadas por una extraña calma. Si elevaba la mirada al cielo desde la ventana, casi podía imaginar los vientos de un tornado de magnitudes catastróficas rodeando este sitio con su momentáneo manto de calma y un extraño y casi fúnebre silbido en el viento.

Temía mirar al suelo, su ausencia me daba esta perenne sensación de vacío, y dar un paso se sentía como tantear a la suerte en la barandilla del puente de Manhattan.

Estaba tan tentado a saltar de esta falsa estabilidad, y dejarme sumergir en esas aguas que llenarían mis pulmones de autocompasión, desesperanza, rendición.

Abrí la ventana el breve para aspirar el desagradable aire que desprendía esta avenida principal, tan congestionada como si de la nada todos estuvieran huyendo. No sentía el aroma de Kenneth, no estaba cerca… y ese extraño y defectuoso lazo que se había formado no me daba señales de vida de él; en caso de que estuviese usando píldoras inodoras.

No estaba cerca.

"Aquí" murmuré bajándome, olvidando esa pretérita costumbre de pagar con efectivo a un taxista, mientras avanzaba entre varias líneas de autos estáticos hacia el andén.

Seguía aspirando a pesar del cargado aire, seguía buscando por ese Cerberus que Wendy había adoptado, mientras mis pasos aumentaban su velocidad con cada respiración.

Pronto me encontré corriendo, las palabras de Heidi corriendo por la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

" _Te estaré vigilando_ "

¿Desde donde? había perdido su puesto, y de haber alguien siguiéndome debía de ser un puto maestro ninja o algo; porque ningún paso constante en mi dirección entraba en mi muy amplio radio de escucha. Solo murmullos, solo caos, vida desorganizada.

Me encontré frente al edificio, aliento huyendo de mi pecho rápido, buscando llenar mis cansados pulmones. Limpié algo de sudor que bajaba por mi frente entrando apurado, lamiendo mis labios ante la resequedad, carraspeando mi garganta por la misma razón.

"Tu" hablé al primer guardia que vi "Lléveme a la habitación de Kyle Broflovski, el único omega que vive solo en este edificio; y abra la puerta para mí, necesito entrar" ante mi ineludible aroma, su única opción fue seguir órdenes.

Tras este largo recorrido entre pasillos y elevador, por fin se detuvo frente a la puerta que me separaba de mi ambrosía; y dios, mis divinas entrañas ansiaban de su sacro manjar, en un estado de infinita hambre, de perenne insaciedad.

Aspiré, y su aroma, como bálsamo de la misma puta alma volvió a pintar mi entorno de algo diferente de hastío. Pero no era suficiente.

"Rápido" apuré, abrió…

Casi corrí al interior, siguiendo su aroma a ciegas, pasando saliva ante una sed que crecía con cada palpitar.

Dormido en la cama, a su lado una jeringa muy familiar ya usada, descansaba él.

Él.

Me abalancé sobre su persona, apretándole entre mis brazos, aspirando su aroma hasta el punto del ahogo, enterrando mis dedos entre sus cabellos deseando perderme en ellos. Y aún así, no se despertó.

No se debía de haber ido hace mucho Kenneth, el efecto de la medicación no tendía a durar más de un par de horas.

"¿Tiene auto?" pregunté al guarda que aún no se había tomado la molestia de dejar el apartamento. Asintió "Lo necesito" y, ensimismado en mi orden, asintió una vez más.

Cruzar la ciudad con un auto registrado a mi nombre, incluyendo los de Kyle, no parecía una muy razonable idea.

Tomé el delicado cuerpo entre mis brazos, tomándome unos cuantos segundos para contemplar su destrozada expresión; aún en sueños parecía fruncir el ceño, y desde el rabillo de sus tensos párpados, un rastro de lágrimas secas había endurecido sus pestañas en agua salada, había dejado un testimonio de desdicha que se sintió tan mía como suya.

Planté un suave beso contra su frente. No era suficiente.

Seguí al guardia tras unos segundos de silencio, para luego tomar el ascensor hasta el sótano.

Aún no sentía a Kenny cerca, aún tenía tiempo.

* * *

Aún temblaba cuando subió al auto, su rostro se desencajada con mayor gravedad a cada minuto, como si el conocimiento llegase a una velocidad infinitamente lenta.

Los hombres de Wendy, los pocos que quedaban, cerraron la puerta de la camioneta para vigilar mi partir. Bebé, recién escoltada desde el aeropuerto tras salir del infierno que debía ser Washington ahora mismo, reflejaba en sus ojos el irremediable horror, y la absoluta tristeza de quien siente que lo perdió todo.

Karen, sentada a su lado, la acunó entre sus brazos casi de inmediato.

"Ya estás con nosotros, tranquila" murmuraba mi hermana.

"¿Estás…"

Un gruñido de ira contenida surgió de sus labios casi de inmediato, para ser seguido por un amorfo sonido. Un subtono de incredulidad rozaba la trémula superficie de su rota voz, buscando por respuestas indefinidas, en medio del desenlace de mil verdades que ignoraba.

Guarde silencio. Poco servía analizar esta situación bajo una concepción sentimental. Para cambiar a la humanidad, irónicamente, se debía relegar la nuestra con el fin de objetivar todo este aberrante proceso… No lo entendería, y no debía entenderlo, Wendy no quisiera aquello.

Vi sus labios encogerse frustrados , lágrimas brotando milagrosas de ese río que ya debería estar seco…

"Tengo entendido que nunca te marcó" hable despacio "Lo hizo por tu bien" golpeó el suelo del auto en repentina ira con su pie desnudo, sus tacones probablemente se habían ido a la mierda en el camino, no parecía importarle.

"No creo que quiera escuchar ese tipo de explicaciones ahora mismo" fue lo único que salió de los labios de Karen ante esa situación.

Sería un viaje largo.

* * *

Le acomodé en el asiento de copiloto, envolviéndole entre algunas mantas que había tomado de su apartamento. Su pecho subía y bajaba errático, sus labios se estrujaban en desasosiego, y su corazón en ocasiones perdía su compás, lejos de la batuta que daba sentido a la vida.

Rodeé el auto hacia el asiento de conductor rapando las llaves del celador en el proceso, para subir, cerrar, y encender el motor que daría inicio a mi único movimiento no calculado en putos años.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Podría ponerlo todo en peligro por un capricho, podría perderlo todo por raspar con mis uñas la diminuta capa de tierra que quedaba entre mí y mi objetivo ante mi impaciencia… y siempre caía allí, siempre; en ese punto donde empujaba solo un poco más, donde veía mi precioso casi arrebatado de mis manos e iniciaba esta carrera casi salvaje e irracional por tenerlo, en este punto todo, siempre, se iba a la mierda.

Mordí mi labio, y mi mano, distante de mi atrofiada razón, ya había puesto en marcha el auto; para cuando volví a la realidad, me encontraba en la carretera presionando el acelerador sin una pizca de recelo.

Bueno, era oficial. Había enloquecido.

Un semáforo llegó, tomé el celular de Kyle y le desbloqueé sin mayor esfuerzo. Mi cumpleaños.

Y con algo de acceso a internet, su teléfono personal, que había tenido la inteligencia de no compartir con ningun contacto delicado, y una suma no declarada más que suficiente como para comprar un terreno en algún paraíso fiscal como Suiza y Panamá, inicié el diseño de mi ruta de escape.

No tenía magia, entrenamiento militar, o a ningún dios; pero, tenía dinero, y al menos en las semanas por venir, seguía siendo el camino más rápido para todo.

Para cuándo ingresé a mi supuesta mina de oro, de alguna forma varias cuentas habían sido incautadas, cerca del ochenta por ciento de activos habían desaparecido con un puto chasquear de dedos, y la única respuesta que cursaba por mi cabeza ante la repentina ausencia de fondos, era la puta de Heidi.

Deje ir un suspiro de infinita exasperación presionando con iracundo ahínco el acelerador sin el cambiar del semáforo.

¿Tan predecible era?

Tomaba calle tras avenida tras intersección sin una real dirección, sintiendo mi pecho decaer en desespero al no encontrar salida alguna de este puto infierno.

Aún tenía una cuenta sin contar, puesta exclusivamente a nombre de Kyle, ilegal en su misma concepción; pero, viable en ciertos paraísos fiscales, y, por ende, invisible para ella. Aún así no era suficiente para salir del país al menos, no se encontraba en dolares, el cambio monetario, la inexistencia de alguna cuenta en U.S que estuviese ligada con la misma, y los mil ojos que Heidi debía tener en mis movimientos bancarios hacia casi imposible tocar esos números por fuera del paraíso.

El interior de mi mejilla dolía, mis colmillos no habían dejado de hincarse en carne, exasperación empezaba a bullir…

"¿A qué pobre imbécil le robaste el auto?" y su voz alivianó todo en un simple compás, sus brazos pronto me rodearon como un niño que acaba de encontrar a su madre, y su aliento se desbordó sobre mis labios obligándome a frenar.

"No puedo manejar si no te quitas de en medio, omega marica" murmuré tan falso como exhausto, como feliz, como temeroso.

Lo notó.

"¿Qué…"

"No lo sé; no sé qué mierda estoy haciendo, no sé como mierda salir de este puto lugar, o cómo librarnos de… de todo. Debí planearlo con antelación; o solo debí esperar… dos meses, me pidió solo dos putos meses lejos de tí; pero…"

"Pero eres un caprichoso de mierda, todo tiene que ser a tu puta manera. ¿No?" bufé saboreando el enojo en su voz.

"¿Debí quedarme con Heidi?"

"No debiste haberte ido desde un principio… Aún no tengo del todo claro qué mierda estaban planeando, o el cómo todo… llegó a este punto" sus rizos picaban contra mi cuello, su voz se veía apagada por mi abrigo, y sus brazos descansaban exhaustos alrededor mío. Si bien enojo y rabia pululaba de su voz, su cuerpo se encontraba incapaz de demostrar algo diferente de ansia.

Aún no había visto la liberación de reportes… Tenía sentido.

"Estoy tan perdido, confundido… pensé que tenía el control… ¿Pero cómo controlar algo de tal magnitud es posible?" hablaba tan rápido y tropezado que si a duras penas le entendía; efectos adversos de su despertar "Yo… ¿Qué necesitamos?"

"¿Eh?" la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, aún incapaz de ver con claridad los espejos reflectores, o la puta carretera por su presencia. No es como que me molestara.

"Qué necesitamos para largarnos de aquí. Dimelo" su voz se veía silenciada por el pitar de mil autos a nuestro alrededor. Pronto un policía vendría a preguntar por que mierda habíamos parado en la mitad de una avenida.

"No estas pensando muy claro, duerme un poco más, ya lo averguar…" se alejó de mí, tirando la sábana que le abrigaba lejos. Tomó su celular de mi regazo para revisar mi historial de búsqueda.

"Solo una cuenta sin tocar; la que se encuentra en las Bermudas; territorio británico. Asumo que habrán congelado tus medios para salir del país. Los legales" especificó.

Para levantarse de un largo viaje, parecía bastante activo. Sonrió distante.

"Fingías dormir" se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, aspirar tu desesperación era divertido… y necesitaba pensar"

"¿Pensar?"

"Sobre nosotros…" empecé a mover la palanca de cambios para reiniciar el trayecto, bufó con molestia "¿A donde manejarás? no tienes ni puta idea de hacia dónde estás yendo"

"Tu me dirás; eres el inteligente de los dos. ¿Recuerdas?" rodó sus ojos en molestia, para empezar a mirar algo por su celular.

"Los hombres con los que negocié hace un par de años, aquellos que me vendieron unos cientos de omegas…"

"Recuerdo"

"Un… cargamento saldrá mañana en la mañana en dirección a Portugal, para ir por tierra hacia el mediterráneo. Pasarán por Bermudas, luego Azores…" le observé de soslayo ante la información.

"Pensé que no harías más negocios con esas personas…" dejó ir una leve sonrisa.

"No hago negocios con ellos… sabes que desde la apertura el contrabando de omegas se redujo a casi cero. ¿Recuerdas ese programa que implementamos para aumentar la edad de venta de omegas, y, aumentar el valor de los mismos mientras los manteníamos en 'inventario' por medio de educación, para así suplir el costo de oportunidad al no venderles inmediatamente?" asentí.

Subió la ventana del auto para evitar el soplar del viento al interior del auto.

"Eso abrió puertas para el tráfico de omegas menores de la edad estipulada por nosotros. Entre más jóvenes; más caros" bueno, se veía venir "Ellos comercian con este tipo de omegas, les subastan en ciertas zonas fronterizas donde las leyes se pierden, y yo… envio personas para comprar a cuantos puedo" amargura se filtraba en su voz "Siempre habrá un modo de romper las reglas, una necesidad irracional de acumular oro en la menor cantidad de tiempo, aun si esto implica un riesgo legal" se encogió de hombros, sus ojos corriendo por números en la pantalla de su celular "No hay solución humanamente posible, para alcanzar lo ideal; en cuanto se desee la felicidad y el bienestar de la mayoría, se habrá caído irremediablemente en una idea utópica. Todos estos años nunca luchamos por un bien mayor… solo por un mal menor" con cada palabra su tez parecía perder un tono de vida, y su mirada se abstraía en un desdén tan impropio de él como nieve acumulada en primavera…

Debía decir algo, pero nada surgía…

Solo guardé silencio mientras iba en dirección al puerto, lluvia iniciando su caer suave, chocando contra el techo de metal y vidrio, saturando el pequeño espacio de este calmo y lento sonido, llenando la ausencia de ruido, la ausencia de palabras.

* * *

Traeré tan pronto como me sea posible la continuación; pero entre vacíos de inspiración, y el cansancio de la rutina se me es casi imposible mantener el ritmo que me gustaría :(

Espero les haya gustado, y hasta la próxima :)


End file.
